Prisionera
by Blankaoru
Summary: ¡Acto de Finalización ARRIBA!
1. Chapter 1

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, porque es obra intelectual de Nobuhiro Watsuki sensei, que desesperadamente trata de revivir glorias pasadas con Busou Renkin. En fin, que si yo tuviera dinero, les aseguro que hace rato habría comprado la serie y vería el modo de animar alguno de mis fanfics.

**Prisionera**

**Acto Uno**

**El Encuentro.**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Kaoru Kamiya miraba hacia atrás, por sobre su hombro, cubriéndose la cabeza con una manta, debido a la fuerte lluvia.

Realmente ella deseaba estar en un lugar seco, bajo techo. De preferencia comiendo algo caliente y descansando, pero no… estaba empapada, sentía frío y estaba cansadísima. Encima, no podía detenerse aún y sólo esperaba que no se pusiera a nevar, porque estaba segura que moriría si las condiciones climáticas se ponían así de adversas.

Al menos nadie la seguía, asi que aligeró el paso. Tenía un hambre feroz… ¡y se sentía tan sola!

La lluvia cesó y Kaoru esperó a que se abrieran las nubes y se viera el sol para que la calentara un poco. Luego pensó que ella no podía detenerse después de todo o moriría congelada en medio de ninguna parte y ella aún tenía un sueño. Un sueño que cumplir y al cual se aferraba para seguir en su escape; por eso, lo mejor sería ver el modo de secarse y conseguir un refugio antes de que llegara la noche. Aunque no pudiera hacer una fogata para delatar su posición con el humo, al menos deseaba no sentir más agua sobre su cabeza.

Abrazándose a sí misma, siguió su marcha. Le dolían los pies, debido a que estaba descalza: había perdido sus sandalias el día anterior, cuando corría al sentir que era seguida.

Kaoru caminó por espacio de una hora más y entonces la vio.

Una cabaña…

De estructura sencilla, era una cabaña abandonada aparentemente. Se acercó temblando de frío y se asomó por la puerta entreabierta… no había nadie. Tampoco había muebles. Solo algunas mantas en un rincón. Por lo demás, el interior de la casa se veía maravillosamente seco. Incluso habían maderos que le servirían para armarse una fogata más tarde si se atrevía o la temperatura seguía bajando.

El Cielo había escuchado sus plegarias después de todo.

Kaoru entró y luego de asegurarse de que no había agujeros por los que pudiera entrar una persona o un animal, selló la puerta y las ventanas como mejor pudo. Y aunque la habitación quedó casi a oscuras, al meno pudo distinguir las mantas secas que antes había agitado para comprobar que estaban libres de insectos, y se dirigió hacia ellas.

Se quitó sus vestiduras mojadas y las tendió en unas varas que encontró. Se envolvió en las mantas y se dispuso a descansar, agradeciendo al Cielo nuevamente este pequeño refugio. No era algo a lo que ella estuviera acostumbrada pero al menos, le servía para pasar la noche, para descansar.

Y para ocultarse.

Ignoraba, que desde las ramas de un árbol cercano, una mirada de color inusual vigilaba la cabaña, con una media sonrisa esbozada en su rostro.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

-Quieta.-

Kaoru despertó al sentir un trozo de hielo sobre su garganta.

Era una mano áspera cerrándose en torno a ella.

El corazón femenino se desbocó… ¡había sido descubierta!

-Si te quedas quieta, será más fácil para los dos. No te haré daño.-

Kaoru solo escuchaba una voz masculina hablando en un tono bajo. Por lo demás, no veía nada.

Calculó que ya era de noche, debido a que antes, al menos algunos rayos de luz se filtraban por entre las rendijas de la pared. Aunque suponía que su captor no podía mirarla, se llevó las manos al pecho, para evitar que las mantas se deslizaran descubriendo su desnudez.

-¿Q… quién eres?- preguntó la muchacha con un hilo de voz.

-No es algo que te importe, Kaoru Kamiya. Sólo debes saber que tienes un deber que cumplir. Y que yo debo entregarte para ello. Anda, levántate… ya te he dejado descansar demasiado.-

El hombre encendió una luminaria rápidamente. Pronto Kaoru pudo verlo, cuando éste se inclinó sobre ella para inmovilizarla. Una enorme cicatriz en forma de cruz rasgaba su mejilla izquierda y sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo ámbar…

-Por favor, señor… déjeme ir… - empezó a decir Kaoru.

-Olvídalo- dijo el hombre de cabellos largos y rojizos tomados en una coleta baja, tratando de no pensar demasiado en que esa joven estaba desnuda bajo las mantas.- Ofrecen por ti una recompensa estupenda y no pienso perdérmela.-

El hombre dejó de apretarle la garganta, pero la contemplaba fijamente, contrariado: no pensó que ella sería tan joven.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos mientras paseaba la vista por el rostro de la chica.

-Diecisiete, señor.- dijo Kaoru.- Por favor… déjeme ir, señor.- volvió a rogar, temblando.- No me devuelva con mi familia.-

-Vamos, chica, no sé de qué te quejas… tienes un papá que se preocupa por ti y que tiene a la policía de Kyoto de cabeza buscándote. Y un prospecto de novio con una dote que cualquier mujer en tu lugar ya quisiera. Es más por más que lo pienso, no entiendo. ¿Por qué huiste, chica?-

Por lo visto, el desconocido pensaba que el dinero hacía la felicidad. Pero Kaoru sabía muy bien que no era así.

- Señor Samurai.- comenzó la chica con cautela al reparar en la espada que sostenía el hombre.- si lo que quiere es dinero, le puedo proporcionar el que usted desee a cambio de que me deje en libertad. Señor samurai, se lo imploro, no me regrese con mis parientes.-

-Escucha, nenita, eres mi trabajo. Llevo una semana rastreándote y dos días siguiéndote. Hagamos esto fácil. Te entrego a tu familia, me dan la recompensa y luego, si lo deseas, vuelves a huir. Si lo haces, te daré unos días de ventaja antes de ir a por ti de nuevo. Creo que de esa manera podré hacerme bastante rico y tú podrás divertirte teniendo ese tipo de aventuras.

-¡Yo no hago esto por diversión, Señor Samurai!- dijo Kaoru empezando a molestarse.- ¡Lo hago por necesidad!-

-Si, si…- empezó el hombre como si la charla de la joven le aburriera.- Escucha, … ya me cansaste de tanta palabrería. Vístete.- dijo tomando los bordes del kimono que se encontraba cercano a él y lanzándoselo a Kaoru. Estaba mojado aún y ella dio un respingo.

-¡Ni siquiera está húmedo!-

- Si quieres ir por ahí desnuda es tu problema.- dijo el hombre como si realmente le diera lo mismo.

Kaoru estaba a punto de llorar de la frustración. Se sentó finalmente, tapándose el pecho, pero no pudo evitar que buena parte de su espalda quedara al descubierto.

Y el hombre no pudo evitar notar las muchísimas marcas de golpes que había en ella.

Tampoco pudo dejar de notar los pies rotos de la muchacha. Llagas frescas después de haber corrido tanto.

Observó el temblor que sacudió los labios femeninos mientras comenzaba a deslizar las manos dentro de las mangas del kimono.

Sabía que se iba a arrepentir si formulaba la pregunta, pero tenía que saber algo:

-¿Por qué te fuiste, chica?-

Kaoru lo miró un momento, atravesándolo con sus ojos azules.

Enseguida se cubrió la cara y se largó a llorar.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Si había algo que Kenshin odiaba era las lágrimas femeninas.

Pero algo tenían los sollozos de esta niña que lo conmovían. Debía aceptarlo.

De hecho, no sabía como reaccionar.

De momento, sólo se limitó a mirarla y tuvo una idea luminosa. Aprovechando unos trozos viejos de madera, se armó una buena fogata, a la que acercó las ropas mojadas de la chica,

permitiéndole seguir envuelta en sus mantas. Era raro… pero con lo mugrosos que estaban esos trapos, en torno a ella le evocaban los pétalos de una flor.

Si había otra cosa que Kenshin odiaba era que sus preguntas no fueran contestadas. Por los trabajos que él realizaba antes, estaba acostumbrado a no formular preguntas. Por eso, cuando las podía hacer, las valoraba mucho, las consideraba importantes y exigía explicaciones hasta quedar satisfecho. Esperó a que Kaoru terminara de llorar en su rincón.

-¿Ahora me dirás qué te pasó?- dijo como si nada.

Kaoru reparó en que el Señor Samurai estaba secando sus ropas y la había dejado tranquila. Así que optó por desahogarse con él. Quizá él no era tan malo y era la primera persona con quien hablaba en semanas. Aunque el Señor Samurai fuera un tanto tosco, le inspiraba confianza.

- Verá usted.- dijo Kaoru tallándose los ojos.- Mi padre, Kojiro Kamiya, se fue hace casi un año a la Guerra de Seinan, ya que fue reclutado… por eso él me dejó encargada con su hermano para que cuidara de mí hasta que regresara. Mi tío tiene mucho dinero, pero… me saca continuamente en cara cada moneda que gasta en mí. Por eso me tiene trabajando en su casa como sirvienta. Debo limpiar y trabajar en todo lo que se me pida.-

-Es una cortesía ayudar en la casa que lo acoge a uno.- observó el hombre, sentado frente a Kaoru, al otro lado de la fogata, y con su espada en mano, apoyada en su hombro.

-Señor Samurai… yo comprendo eso y le prometo que siempre he ayudado sin quejarme en las labores domésticas… pero… pero hace unos meses llegó una carta diciendo que mi padre había muerto. Por eso.- la joven empezó a sollozar de nuevo y no pudo seguir.- discúlpeme.- dijo luego de un rato incómodo para el pelirrojo.- pero es que lo extraño mucho.-

-Está bien.- masculló él.- continúa.-

-Pues… mi tío se ha enfadado mucho. Dijo que mi padre era un estúpido que se había dejado matar para evadir sus responsabilidades y que yo era una carga para él y su familia. A cada momento me recordaba eso y me hacía trabajar mucho… de lo contrario me castigaba duramente.-

Como Kaoru no había notado que el hombre ya había mirado su espalda, se la enseñó.

Inquietándolo un poco aunque él no se permitió demostrarlo.

-Pero… uno de sus amigos me vio en la casa y decidió que yo era la perfecta esposa para su ahijado. Frente a los demás, mi tío y mis primos me tratan muy bien, como si fuera una más de ellos, pero en cuanto estamos a solas, muestran su verdadera cara. Con excepción de mi prima Misao, que es gentil siempre conmigo y me ayuda cuanto puede, aunque no tiene el poder de aliviar mis castigos que muchas veces son injustos, Señor Samurai.-

-Ya veo.- musitó el hombre tomándose la barbilla.

-Me comprometieron con Shinomori Aoshi, Señor Samurai. Y la fecha de la boda es dentro de 2 meses. Pero en 3 meses más yo cumpliré diecisiete años.-

-No es tan malo lo que me cuentas, muchacha.- la interrumpió el espadachín.- He oído decir que los Shinomori son buenas personas. Muy gentiles. Y si yo estuviera en tu lugar, me casaba.- dijo tan simplemente.

Kaoru enrojeció y bajó la cabeza.

-No es tan fácil.- dijo.- Lo que pasa, es que… tal vez le parezca una tontería, pero yo no puedo hacerle eso a mi prima Misao.-

El hombre entrecerró lo ojos.

-Explícate.-

-Verá usted…- comenzó Kaoru luego de titubear un rato.- Misao es la única en esa casa que me trata como persona y no como un objeto que pueda venderse. Ella es apenas un año menor que yo, pero está enamorada del joven Shinomori. Por otra parte, yo descubrí que mi padre me dejó un testamento. Fue casualmente hace unos días, cuando aseaba la habitación de mi tío. En ese testamento, dice que al cumplir mis diecisiete años, podré tomar posesión de mi herencia y de una casa, a menos que me case, en cuyo caso esas cosas quedarán para quien en ese momento cuide de mí. Es decir, de mi tío. Cuando leí ese documento y vi el sello de mi padre, tomé mi decisión… -

-Ya veo. Quieres el dinero de tu herencia ¿no?- después de todo, pensó el samurai, todas las mujeres eran iguales.

-No, Señor Samurai. Simplemente deseo regresar a mi casa y no volver a depender de nadie. No me importa si me quedo sin el dinero, pero al menos quiero tener un lugar que sea sólo mío, donde me pueda sentir segura y dónde pueda recibir a la gente que sea bondadosa conmigo.-

-De todas maneras tu tío ha dispuesto de una interesante suma de dinero por ti, Kaoru Kamiya.- dijo el espadachín recordándose por qué no podía dejarla ir. Él anhelaba ese dinero.

Kaoru meditó un poco… tenía que hacer lo posible por no regresar a casa de su tío. Al menos no hasta tres meses más.

-Señor Samurai… -dijo dudosa, tratando de pensar rápidamente y de hilar bien la frase.- si usted me deja libre… si me deja escapar… escuche, en tres meses podré tener mi casa y mi dinero… y yo le puedo dar todo mi dinero a cambio de mi libertad y su silencio hasta entonces.-

-Yo insisto en que si yo fuera tú, me casaba con Shinomori.- respondió el cazarrecompensas, sin comprender del todo esa idea de la joven. Debía estar loca para no querer casarse con Shinomori y aspirar a su riqueza y a todo ese honor.

-Pero eso sería traicionar a la única persona buena de esa casa, Señor Samurai. Por favor… acepte mi oferta.- replicó Kaoru de inmediato. Había notado una ligera chispa de duda en la expresión del pelirrojo y tal vez era esta su única oportunidad.

-Olvídalo, muchacha. ¿Quién me asegura que tu herencia es más cuantiosa que la enorme suma de dinero que me ofrecen ahora por ti? Es más… ¿quién me asegura que esta no es una historia inventada para que yo me apiade de ti? Escucha… me has inspirado la suficiente lástima como para esperar a marchar mañana por la mañana, cuando tu ropa esté seca. Llegaremos a tu casa en seis días a paso ligero. No impedirás que te entregue.-

-Señor Samurai… ese testamento existe… yo… yo lo saqué de la casa y lo escondí durante este viaje que he hecho… por favor… se lo ruego… no me entregue.- Kaoru estaba tratando de reprimir sus ganas de estallar en llanto. ¡No quería volver!

-Cállate, niña… que estoy pensando.- dijo el hombre luego de un momento, exasperado. Kaoru guardó silencio y se envolvió mejor entre sus mantas, acercando sus pequeños pies al calor que generaba la fogata.

El espadachín estaba meditando seriamente la situación. Tenía a una chica supuesta heredera de una casa y una fortuna, que le pensaba dar su dinero… ¡bah, como si él no supiera que ella pensaba escaparse…! Por lo demás, ahora ella no significaba dinero para él y ¿como podría mantenerla todo ese tiempo con él? Eran tres meses después de todo y alguien debía hacerse cargo y mirándola bien, no parecía que ella fuera capaz de hacerlo. Respingó la nariz al darse cuenta de que estaba dando por sentado de que la herencia existía… seguro que todo era una mentira inventada por ella para conmoverlo. Así funcionaba la mente femenina: ponían su belleza y encanto al servicio de sus propios intereses. Ella sin duda escaparía en cuanto tuviera ocasión.

A menos que él la siguiera ¿no?...

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

-Escúchame niña, que este es el nuevo plan.-

Kaoru, que se había quedado dormida así, sentada frente a la fogata y abrazando sus rodillas, dio un pequeño salto al despertar tan de pronto.

-Escucha… yo te acompañaré a buscar tu testamento y lo veré. Si es una farsa, juro por todos los infiernos que te dejaré en casa de tu tío, sana y salva para que te cases como debe ser, aunque si quieres puedes descansar un poco en el camino. Pero si existe el testamento y es original, yo te seguiré. Te seguiré a donde vayas y no dejaré que nadie te toque o trate de atraparte para cobrar la recompensa ¿entiendes? De todas maneras, te he capturado y serás mi fuente de ingresos. Hasta el día que te entregue a tu tío o que heredes, serás mi prisionera. Tómalo o déjalo.-

-¿Prisionera?-

Kaoru se quedó boquiabierta con el descaro de ese tipo.

Ella no le pertenecía a nadie, salvo a sí misma.

Pero por otro lado, no tenía otra salida.

- ¿Quiere decir que usted cuidará de mí, Señor Samurai?-

El aludido se movió incómodo. Claro… por lo visto tendría que hacerse cargo de ella como había supuesto.

-Tu querido tío ofrece tanto dinero por ti, que no son pocos los que andan tras de tí, niñita. Debo reconocer que eres muy hábil después de todo… hacía tiempo que no tardaba tanto en localizar a una persona. Por eso no dejaré que nadie me arrebate mi premio. Si es cierto lo del testamento, te ofrezco protección, techo y comida. Nadie te encontrará para llevarte con tu tío de vuelta, a menos que sea yo.-

Si a Kaoru le decían que debía tirarse a un río lleno de serpientes, lo haría si con eso aseguraba su libertad. Sólo serían tres meses ¿no? Pero… ¿y si este hombre la estaba engañando? ¿Y si era una mala idea dejar que la siguiera? Tal vez ella debió pensar mejor en su propuesta antes de decírselo. Quizá se había equivocado de estrategia…

El espadachín notó esta vez la duda en el rostro de Kaoru… y él odiaba que sus ideas fueran cuestionadas. Además, ya había decidido estar con ella.

- Escucha…- dijo brusco.-… por lo visto ambos estamos arriesgando demasiado en este trato, pero, si no termino de convencerte, déjame decirte que soy un hombre respetable. Está bien, lo admito… a mis veintiocho años soy un maldito cínico y ex asesino, pero nunca he abusado de una mujer, asi que conmigo estás segura y te puedo decir que eso no es algo que te pueda garantizar de los demás que están buscándote. Asi que tú lo decides, chica. O conmigo los tres meses, o con tu tío de vuelta para casarte con Shinomori.- terminó, deseoso de que ella aceptara de una vez la propuesta.

Kaoru suspiró resignada, aunque aún bastante sorprendida. ¿Veintiocho años? Ella le echaba veinte, como mucho…

Le extendió su mano derecha.

-Trato hecho, Señor Samurai.-

El hombre encerró los dedos femeninos entre los suyos, notando como el contorno de un seno se advertía cuando ella levantaba el brazo hacia él…

-Oye… antes de seguir, no me digas "Señor Samurai", que samurai nunca he sido. Los samuráis sirven a un amo y yo hace más de diez años sólo sirvo a mí mismo. Por lo tanto soy un espadachín… pero, por si te interesa, te daré mi nombre. Kenshin… Kenshin Himura.-

-Señor Kenshin…-

-No, no… nada de "Señor", que tampoco soy un caballero. Sólo llámame Kenshin y nos entenderemos.-

-Está bien, Se… er… Kenshin.-

El pelirrojo sonrió. Esa noche le estaba resultando muy, pero muy productiva después de todo.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

_Fin acto uno._

_( Publicado el 26 de Julio de 2005.)_

_Notas de autora al 18 de Julio de 2008_

Hola!!

Tanto tiempo, ¿no?

No puedo creer que hace tres años casi haya comenzado esta historia. Y ha pasado mucho agua bajo el puente desde que la dejé suspendida. Lo que inicialmente sería un par de semanas para sacudirme el estrés, se convirtió en años sin continuarla. Les contaré lo que ha pasado:

Primero, mi hermano menor se volvió un fanático del computador y por ende, mis tiempos de usarlo se minimizaron a sólo un par de horas cada noche. Posteriormente me casé y pues, ya no podía dedicarme a escribir en ese horario. Por otra parte, mi madre fue operada (algo menor, ya está muy bien) y mi padre enfermó de algo, por lo que lo he suplido en el trabajo. Asi que al menos hace dos o tres meses que no me acerco al computador, salvo para ver en qué anda mi correo. Y es por eso que mi otra historia nueva, "Donde puedas Amarme", quedó suspendida también.

Bien… hacía un año más o menos que estaba ahorrando para un notebook porque en realidad, es frustrante usar un computador y que te hagan sentir mal por eso (tuve muchos problemas con otra hermana especialista en hacer sentir basura) y al final salí bastante apestada de esa situación, jurando que no volvería a escribir fanfics hasta que no tuviera el mío propio. Pasaron muchas cosas y finalmente, para el día de mi cumpleaños, mi esposo, que es un sol, las estrellas y el universo, me acompañó a comprarme aquello con lo que soñé durante tanto tiempo. ¡Estoy feliz! Mi notebook… puedo usarlo donde quiera, sin culpas, sin restricciones, ¡¡qué genial!!

Desde luego, me he pasado la última semana traspasando mis fanfics a mi nuevo tesoro y di con este. Lo encontré bastante bueno en general, leía feliz de la vida hasta que llegué al último capítulo publicado y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. ¡Qué hice! No me gustó lo que pasó allí, y por eso tomé una nueva decisión: Corregir algunas faltas para subirlo de nuevo y de paso, cambiar el capítulo ocho, para, posteriormente, finalizar esta historia.

Les pido una disculpa sincera a quienes dejé colgadas y colgados, pero al menos, estoy retomando el camino. Tengo muchas cosas que escribir, tengo muchas ganas y finalmente tengo los medios para hacerlo tranquilamente, sin restricciones y sin culpas.

Espero que se entretengan con estas entregas, que seguirán más o menos fieles al original hasta el episodio siete. De allí en adelante ya veremos que pasa con estos dos personajes que tanto nos gustan.

Muchos besos a todas y todos.

Blankaoru.


	2. La Protegida

Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen (buaaaaaaaa), además, no me alcanza el dinero para comprarlo y por eso seguirá siendo de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Prisionera.**

**Acto dos.**

**La Protegida.**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Kenshin descansaba sentado junto a la fogata. De vez en cuando abría los ojos y atizaba las brasas para que siguieran calentando; enseguida seguía dormitando, ya que él nunca dejaba de estar alerta… menos cuando estaba realizando un trabajo como ahora. Su katana estaba apoyada contra su hombro, lista para actuar en cualquier momento con el fin de evitar que algún imbécil tratara de llevarse a Kaoru frente a sus narices.

Kaoru en cambio dormía como una bendita. Acomodada entre los trapos, estaba completamente relajada. Ella era una chica extraña después de todo… no solo porque parecía no temerle. Además porque según él, lo que ella debería hacer era casarse con Shinomori, y luego usar sus artimañas femeninas para recuperar la casa de su padre, aunque pensándolo mejor… ¿para qué quería una vieja casa si con Shinomori podía tener hasta tres?

Si, si… era cierto: porque ella no quería traicionar a una tal primita Misao. En tal caso, había que reconocer que la joven era leal a quienes eran bondadosos con ella, aún a costa de perderse tamaña fortuna. Eso no cualquiera lo hacía.

Kenshin frunció el ceño. Los años debían estar reblandeciéndolo después de todo… estaba confiando en que todo lo que le había dicho aquella chica era verdad: desde su padre muerto a su tío aprovechador, incluyendo su posible herencia, su fortuna y su casa.

Debía estar loco.

Bueno… si era cierto lo que le había contado Kaoru, la loca era ella por tratar de perderlo todo con el fin de obtener una simple casa.

La joven se movió en sueños, atrayendo la atención de Kenshin sobre ella. Éste se acercó a ella y la cubrió mejor con las mantas. No fuera a pasar frío.

Después de todo, si la entregaba en buenas condiciones, la recompensa sería generosa. Por otra parte, no le hacía gracia cargar con una heredera enferma. Y si era cierto lo de la herencia claro, debía asegurarse de mantener a Kaoru con vida hasta que cumpliera los 18.

-Vales tu peso en oro, chiquilla.- murmuró, retirándole un mechón de pelo que Kaoru tenía sobre la frente y que por lo visto le molestaba en los ojos.

Kenshin estiró una mano hacia el kimono ahora húmedo y lo acercó más al calor de las brasas.

Con suerte estaría seco para el amanecer. Luego volvió a su sitio, donde cerró los ojos, viendo en su mente durante un rato la imagen de la chica dormida.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Kaoru despertó lentamente. Primero abrió un ojo, luego el otro y enseguida se los cubrió con la mano ante la intensidad de luz que entraba desde el exterior.

Ya no llovía.

De golpe recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior y ante su pregunta mental de "¿no habrá sido un sueño?", la presencia de Kenshin asando un pescado junto a ella fue suficiente confirmación de su realidad.

Kenshin notó que ella despertaba, asi que le dio los buenos días y le dio la espalda.

-Vístete.- dijo sin más preámbulos.

Kaoru lo miró fijo un rato.

-¿Acaso bromea… ¡No puedo con usted aquí!- chilló, apretando las mantas contra su pecho.

Kenshin suspiró cansado.

-Escucha… si salgo, seguramente pensarás que puedo espiarte desde afuera. Si estoy aquí, dándote la espalda, podrás confirmar que no me voltearé y te sentirás más segura. Tú me dices cuando estés lista.- respondió él, mirando hacia la puerta abierta, sentado muy erguido.

Kaoru lo miró con evidente desconfianza un rato, pero luego meditó que no tenía muchas opciones. Teóricamente era una prisionera ¿no?

-Quisiera asearme… - musitó indecisa, rogando por un poco de intimidad en su mente.

-Si, si… esa manía de ustedes las mujeres de querer asearse. Mira, ahí te dejé una palangana con agua helada, pero limpia y fresca… y antes que reclames, no saldré de aquí, asi que si vas a hacer lo que tengas que hacer, date prisa que mi pescado está asándose aún y no quiero que se queme. Y te aseguro que si siento olor a quemado, me voltearé.-

La joven no le vio mucho caso discutir con ese pervertido. ¡Qué vergüenza bañarse con un hombre en la misma habitación! Mientras las mejillas le ardían, de pronto sintió ganas de llorar.

Pero luego pensó un momento. Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba Kenshin, dándole la espalda y mirando al exterior. Incluso la espada de acero estaba tras él, en el caso de que Kaoru pensara que él quería espiarla mediante el reflejo de ésta.

Ella podía vigilarlo a él… tenía razón… si él estaba afuera, ella pensaría que estaría merodeando. Él le estaba demostrando que podía confiar en que la cuidaría y no se propasaría aunque sus prácticas resultaran un tanto… poco comunes.

De algún modo se tranquilizó. Se lavó rápidamente y se colocó la ropa seca y tibia. Esa mañana estaba comenzando a mejorar.

-Estoy lista señor samu… er… Kenshin.-

Kenshin se levantó y se dio la media vuelta, para encontrar a la chica vestida, con el cabello un tanto desarreglado ya que Kaoru sólo contaba con sus dedos para peinarlo. La miró unos momentos y no dijo nada al respecto.

-Comamos antes de partir, Kaoru.-

Kaoru se sentó en el suelo sobre los trapos que le sirvieron de cama y recibió el pescado que Kenshin le extendió. Desayunaron en silencio un buen rato. Cuando la joven terminó, se levantó y ordenó el sitio. Kenshin la miró interrogante.

-Es mi manera de agradecer la existencia de este lugar. He podido descansar gracias a él y reponerme un poco. Cuando venga alguien más, quiero que lo encuentre en buen estado para que pueda refugiarse también.- explicó.

Cuando Kaoru estuvo lista, le dijo a Kenshin que necesitaba hacer uso de… bueno, de un baño. Pero que prefería aguantarse si él también la acompañaba en ese proceso.

Kenshin la miró desconfiado. Ya sabía que con alguna artimaña ella saldría para intentar escapar… claro, ahora que había descansado y comido, seguro lo intentaría. Tal vez él no debiera alimentarla tan bien en lo sucesivo. Sólo lo suficiente para que no se muriera.

Bajó la vista sonriendo ante esa idea tan tirana. Estaba bien que él era un cínico pero un tirano no, aunque la idea no dejaba de ser graciosa.

Kaoru caminó hacia unos arbustos luego de mirarlo de reojo. Caminaba con dificultad: no tenía sus sandalias por haberlas perdido y tenía los pies heridos. Cuando se cercioró de que Kenshin no la seguía, se levantó las faldas e hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Rato después reapareció frente a él, justo cuando Kenshin había decidido contar hasta diez e ir por ella.

-Vámonos.- dijo éste. Tomando un pequeño morral, Kenshin emprendió la marcha.- Debemos ir a buscar el papel donde está escrito lo de tu herencia.- agregó.

Kaoru le siguió en silencio luego de indicarle hacia donde debían ir.

Confianza.

Solo en eso podía basarse la relación que tendría a partir de ahora con Kenshin. Él había confiado en ella al dejar su espada tras él cuando ella se vestía… ella bien pudo haberlo atacado con el arma. O también con la palangana pudo darle por la cabeza. Pero ella era una mujer honorable y cumplía sus promesas, aunque esta fuera la de estar junto a ese hombre hasta recibir su herencia.

La joven avanzaba de manera torpe. Kenshin estaba harto de caminar a paso tan lento, asi que se dio la vuelta para decirle que se diera prisa porque a ese ritmo, llegarían a su destino para el Año Nuevo. Kaoru trató de apresurarse, pero no pudo y al final se detuvo.

-Lo… lo siento, señor samurai… mis pies…- musitó la chica con timidez.

Kenshin finalmente reparó en ellos y los notó desnudos y enrojecidos.

-Podrías haberme dicho antes lo de tus pies… - refunfuñó. Trató de pensar rápido. –Siéntate en esa roca.- ordenó cortante. Cuando Kaoru le hizo caso, se arrodilló frente a ella y limpió los pies embarrados con un trapo húmedo. Luego sacó de su morral algunas vendas.

El morral de Kenshin era pequeño, pero tenía todo lo que él necesitaba. Y por lo general llevar vendas nunca estaba de más, asi como algunos elementos para coser heridas y otras cosas como provisiones. También portaba una bufanda azul.

Los pies de Kaoru estaban sumamente helados. Al notar las muecas de la chica notó que le dolían, lo que era bueno. Si no fuera así, seguramente ella ya tendría una buena gangrena y tendría que cortar parte de ellos, lo que sería una lástima porque eran pies pequeños y bastante bellos. Kaoru a la vez, sentía las manos de Kenshin en su pantorrilla pero no sintió temor. No podía al notar el modo en que él, concentrado, la vendaba. Era brusco, pero por lo visto también amable y en cierto modo honorable.

-Ya estás lista para seguir.- declaró incorporándose y acomodándose el gi de color azul que llevaba.

-Pero… señor samurai… -

-Que me llamo Kenshin.- dijo él sin mirarla, un tanto exasperado por preocuparse verdaderamente de los pies de la mocosa. No era culpa de él que ella hubiera perdido su calzado y en circunstancias normales, él la estaría regañando por ser tan tonta. Pero lo cierto es que no podía.

"Calma" se dijo. "Recuerda que esto es porque esta chica vale oro. Por eso debes cuidarla bien"

-Ehh… lo siento… mmm, Kenshin… mancharé tus vendas. Realmente agradezco esto, pero no quiero ensuciarlas con el barro al caminar. -

-Nadie dijo que caminarías. Párate sobre la roca y súbete a mi espalda.-

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros. Desde anoche tú estás a mi cargo porque ese es el trato que hicimos¿lo olvidas? Yo cuidaré de ti hasta que puedas darme tu herencia o te pueda entregar a tus tíos y cobre mis… honorarios. Me diste tu palabra de que aceptabas darme la exclusiva de tu persona.-

-Si… yo hice eso, pero… -

-Ya he dicho. Súbete a mi espalda y vámonos de aquí que podría empezar a llover nuevamente. Este clima de montaña es endemoniado y nunca sabes qué puede pasar en ella al minuto siguiente.-

Kaoru suspirando ante lo cascarrabias que le había resultado ser su nuevo compañero de camino, recibió el morral de Kenshin y lo cargó sobre su hombro. Entonces, cruzó los brazos en torno al cuello del pelirrojo y permitió que él tomara sus piernas para presionarlas contra su costado y cargarla sin problemas. Kaoru finalmente acomodó las manos primero sobre el pecho de Kenshin buscando aferrase a algo con ellas para no ahorcarlo sin querer con sus brazos, aunque luego le dio un poco de pena porque nunca había tocado asi a un hombre. Salvo las veces que besaba a su padre en las mejillas, no había tenido contacto con piel masculina.

Movió sus manos y las dejó cerca de las axilas de Kenshin. Estaba tibio allí y él no dijo nada, asi que así se quedó la chica. Su espalda también era tibia… estaba bien. Él era un cascarrabias pero al menos era amable y quizá hasta corazón tuviera después de todo. La joven sonrió ante esta idea y disimuladamente palpó el pecho de Kenshin en busca de su corazón, encontrándolo y notando lo fuerte que latía.

-Gracias.- murmuró más cómoda.

-De nada.- respondió él.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Kenshin tenía algunas piezas de plata en su bolsa. Con ellas pensaba costearse todo lo que implicaba hacerse cargo de su prisionera… no, no… Protegida. Sonaba más bonito.

Lo primero era comprarle sandalias porque, aunque su peso sobre él no era molesto, tampoco le hacía ilusión cargarla a todos lados durante los próximos días.

Que curioso… hacía años que no cargaba a una mujer sobre su espalda…

Más o menos 14 años…

Tomoe pesaba un poco más le parecía. Claro, entonces él era menos fuerte que ahora, aunque igual de ágil. Era curioso que ahora se acordara de eso… de algo que comenzó como un maravilloso sueño en medio de la Guerra y que terminó siendo algo tanto o más cruel que ésta.

Kenshin apartó esos recuerdos amargos de su mente y se concentró en llegar al camino que lo llevaría al poblado más próximo. Llevaba su espada envuelta en tela como si fuera un objeto cualquiera. Después de todo, estaba prohibido portarlas y él deseaba pasar desapercibido por el poblado.

Sintió el peso de la cabeza de Kaoru sobre su hombro, su respiración acompasada y supo que ella dormía. Pero aún se aferraba fuertemente a él.

-Qué chica tan extraña.- se repitió. Prefería estar sobre la espalda de un desconocido como él que disfrutando de la fortuna y buen nombre de los Shinomori.

-Por lealtad a la primita…- se recordó.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Misao barría apaciblemente la calle. Tenía puesto un delantal y cabello estaba tomado en una coleta baja. Era la hija más hermosa y joven de Kamiya Matsusoo.

Y la más amable con él, pensaba Shinomori Aoshi, que ese día fue a obtener noticias de Kaoru, su prometida.

Matsusoo tenía dos hijas y dos hijos más, todos mayores que Misao y odiosamente arrogantes. Kaoru Kamiya por su parte, la sobrina del señor Matususoo, era bastante dulce, sencilla y hogareña. Tanto como Misao que era una buena chica. Las demás hermanas de Misao siempre trataban de llamar su atención a veces de un modo bastante descarado, en cambio la pequeña lo trataba con cordialidad y educación; sin tratar de impresionar a nadie. Y curiosamente era eso lo que más lo impresionaba de ella.

Realmente, si tuviera uno o dos años más, Aoshi de seguro la hubiese preferido por sobre Kaoru. Pero el joven estaba con apuro, pues la salud de su padre era delicada y éste le había pedido que se case con quien él estimara conveniente. Y sólo dentro de la familia Kamiya había jóvenes en edad de casarse. Como Aoshi amaba mucho a su padre, no cuestionó su pedido y aunque no le atraía mucho Kaoru sabía que era lo mejor que podía encontrar en esa casa. Era tan inteligente y simpática como Misao… y ya que se iba a casar sin esa cosa que llamaban amor, al menos quería una compañera agradable con quien poder conversar.

Como Misao.

Pero mayor, claro está. Él tenía 22 años y no le parecía bien seducir a una joven de 15.

-Buenas tardes, joven Shinomori.- lo saludó Misao sonriéndole y dejando de barrer por un momento. Tenía las mejillas un tanto arreboladas y un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Buenas tardes, Misao. Dime… ¿está tu padre?.- preguntó él sin dejar de mirar su rostro aniñado.

-No, señor. Él ha ido a la ciudad a ver si ha habido noticias de Kaoru. Sólo espero que mi prima se encuentre bien.-

-Yo también espero eso, Misao. Ella es la mujer que he elegido como mi esposa y no deseo que falte a nuestro compromiso.-

Por un momento el brillo de los verdes ojos de Misao se apagó un tanto. Aoshi se trataba de explicar ese hecho cuando Misao preguntó:

-Usted quiere mucho a mi prima ¿verdad?.-

-Simplemente deseo que las cosas se realicen según lo acordado.- respondió él, mirando hacia un lado.- Mi padre no se encuentra bien y necesita que yo tenga una esposa para estar en paz y por lo demás, después de conocer a Kaoru le ha gustado su modo de ser. En fin… si no hay noticias de mi prometida aún, creo que es mejor que me retire.-

-Ya veo.- musitó Misao. –Joven Shinomori… yo estoy sola en casa. Me pregunto si… si tiene inconveniente en compartir un poco de té conmigo. No me gusta comer sola y tengo bombones.- le ofreció amistosa.

Te, bombones y Misao… a Aoshi no se le ocurría mejor manera de pasar la tarde.

-Está bien. Asi podré esperar a tu padre para saber si ha averiguado algo.- dijo Aoshi tratando de justificar su pronta respuesta ante la invitación de aquella chica para que no se viera sospechoso.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Kaoru dormía abrazada a algo deliciosamente tibio cuando despertó bruscamente de su sueño. Kenshin sin decir nada la colocó sobre el suelo.

Kaoru no sintió barro ni cascajo bajo sus plantas, sino más bien algo como… ¿Cómo un tatami?

-Hemos llegado.-

-¿Ehh?... ¿dónde?.-

Kenshin se movió por la habitación.

-Necesitamos que tengas ropa nueva y sandalias. Iremos mañana a comprarlas. Por ahora comerás y seguirás con tu descanso. Ahora déjame ver tus pies.- explicó el pelirrojo escuetamente, dejando a Kaoru más confundida.

Un momento… ¿seguir durmiendo? ¿Cuánto había dormido?

Ya era de noche nuevamente, según podía comprobar al mirar por la ventana.

-Siéntate.- ordenó Kenshin a la joven. Esta vez miró sus pies heridos y los lavó con agua tibia que una joven agradable dejó frente a su puerta. Después le puso vendas nuevas y limpias.

Por lo visto, estaban en una pensión o algo así porque en cuanto Kenshin terminó con sus pies, apareció nuevamente la joven, dejando esta vez frente a su puerta dos bandejas de comida.

Kaoru miró interrogante a Kenshin.

-Estás a mi cuidado.- dijo este por toda respuesta.- Y yo juzgaré la mejor manera de hacerlo.

-Pero no es necesario que se tome tantas molestias, señor…-

-Te he dicho que me llames… -

-Kenshin… eeh… no es necesario que se tome tantas molestias conmigo. Yo… no sé qué decir… no me lo esperaba.-

Kenshin tomó su bandeja y se puso a comer. Y sólo cuando sació su hambre, se dedicó a responder a Kaoru.

-Vamos por partes. Tu tío ha movilizado a bastante gente en tu busca, asi que muchos andan tras de ti y de la recompensa. Por eso necesitas cambiar de ropa y de peinado, ya que con esas señas te están siguiendo los demás, asi que mañana iremos de compras. Por lo demás, llamamos menos la atención si fingimos ser una pareja de recién casados que está de paso en una posada, que si vamos por ahí durmiendo a la intemperie, al menos acá en el pueblo. Realmente prefiero hacer esto a andar por ahí defendiéndote de quien quiera llevarte… lo mejor es evitar cualquier enfrentamiento con otras personas que den que hablar y que puedan hacer correr el rumor de que te encontraron pero que se toparon con un pelirrojo malas pulgas como yo.- terminó Kenshin.

Kaoru no podía cerrar la boca de la impresión.

¿Casados?

Kaoru pasó saliva.

Bueno, en eso Kenshin tenía razón. Todos buscaban a una joven soltera. Podría ocultarse tras el kimono de una mujer casada que era menos llamativo que el que ella usaba. Nadie la miraría dos veces.

-Eso si, Kaoru. Procura mantener la vista baja en la calle. Aunque tu pelo, piel y contextura son bastante comunes, no lo es el color de tus ojos, asi que no mires a nadie al rostro ¿entendido?-

Kaoru lo miró divertida. ¿Él hablaba de un color de ojos inusual? Ella estaba segura de que nunca en su vida había visto unos ojos violetas como los que él tenía.

-Si, señor sam… Kenshin. Aunque aún pienso que se está tomando demasiadas molestias conmigo-

-Bah… no es nada. Además, recuerda que todo esto es para conseguir mi recompensa que será veinte veces más de lo que yo podría gastar en ti.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Kaoru se metió a la cama sin protestar apenas. Realmente estaba demasiado cansada después de todo ese tiempo en tensión, escapando…

Era curioso. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de protegida… de hecho, Kaoru sólo dormía así de profundamente cuando estaba tranquila. Este Kenshin sería todo lo que se sea pero al menos, le seguía inspirando confianza. Kaoru cerró los ojos y casi de inmediato se durmió, con los pies tibios dentro de las vendas.

Kenshin apoyó la espalda en un pilar de la pared y se quedó alerta un momento, mirando el futón vacío que estaba junto al que ocupaba Kaoru. De pronto tuvo la tentación de meterse dentro pero no podía. Estaba ocupado pensando en sus planes.

En cuanto tuviera los papeles de Kaoru en su poder, la ocultaría en su residencia hasta que ella cumpliera la edad para heredar. Ese sería un buen lugar para mantener a la chica alejada del resto de la población por lo apartado que estaba y porque era en una zona que él conocía como la palma de su mano, en la que se movía con absoluta seguridad y ventaja. En un lugar como aquél, siempre podía ganarle a cualquiera y lo más importante… dormir tranquilo. O al menos intentarlo.

Abrazó su espada y se quedó asi, frunciendo el ceño.

Fingiría que estaba casado con esa chiquilla solo en apariencia. No se casaría con ella ni dormiría a su lado, tendido. Tampoco iría donde un sacerdote a pedirle bendiciones, no señor, ni muerto. Él ya había tenido bastante y había aprendido muy bien la lección la única vez que hizo algo similar. También lo hizo por proteger a una mujer que le enseñó a sonreír de nuevo con su aparente dulzura pero que finalmente lo traicionó de una manera bastante cruel.

Y desde entonces, Kenshin sólo podía pensar que él no merecía una traición así.

A veces pensaba que las cosas debieron haber sido diferentes. Con Tomoe él había aprendido a sacar lo mejor de sí para entregárselo a ella y a los demás a manos llenas y sólo había deseado ser así hasta el final de sus días al lado de ella. Pero la verdad es que después de eso, no pudo volver a confiar en nadie.

Claro… fue en la época en que más desorientado se sentía. Durante la guerra, era solo un niño jugando a ser un hombre que luchaba por sus ideales sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer. Entonces llegó esa mujer, cuidándolo, amansándolo con bellas palabras sobre el que los niños no deberían asesinar y que incluso personas como él eran buenas y dignas de recibir amor.

Pero no lo era. Nunca lo fue y nunca lo sería.

Por eso ella le había engañado y lo había vendido como el Judas vendió a Jesús en una historia que escuchó una vez por ahí.

Y por eso lo mejor que podía hacer Kenshin era evitarle a cualquiera esa cosa tan difícil y poco probable de tomarle real afecto. Una desilusión era suficiente para aprender eso.

Lo bueno que le había dejado Tomoe era su manera de pensar que le resultó bastante efectiva: Cuando uno tenía un plan que seguir, no se andaba con sentimentalismos. Nada de ponerse en el lugar del otro ni ninguna tontería de esas. Gracias a esa idea, cuando Kenshin se repuso de su desilusión, utilizó ese conocimiento en pos de la Nueva Era que él anhelaba. Si antes tuvo alguna duda sobre el matar a algunas personas, después no le quedó ninguna. O simplemente se decía que todo eso era por el bien común. De esa manera, Kenshin se convirtió en el arma más verdaderamente letal de los patriotas y se forjó un apodo bastante conocido aún en esos días: Battousai, el asesino.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

-Despierta. Por todos los infiernos… había visto gente dormilona pero, nadie como tú.-

La joven Kamiya Kaoru sintió un bulto caer sobre su rostro, con poca delicadeza.

-Ponte eso. Nos vamos dentro de un rato, a lo que desayunemos.-

Kenshin le dio la espalda nuevamente para que se cambiara. Era insoportable. Al menos la dejaba ir sola al baño, pensaba Kaoru con un suspiro cansado.

El kimono era bastante apagado en sus colores y de mangas mucho más cortas que el que ella usaba. Todo un kimono de mujer casada. Por lo demás, Kaoru ató el obi con un nudo sencillo.

-Ya está, señor… Kenshin.-

Kenshin la estudió un momento.

-Está bien… te ves pasable.-

Kaoru tomó su viejo kimono y empezó a enrollarlo para meterlo en el morral de Kenshin, pero éste no lo dejó.

-Déjalo. No lo necesitas.-

-Pero… es mío…-

-Pero te digo que no lo usarás más. Déjalo.-

-Es mi favorito… -

Kenshin tomó el kimono y le rasgó las mangas sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Lástima… ya no puedes usarlo. Ahora desayuna y vámonos.-

La joven vio como el kimono que le había regalado su padre antes de irse a la guerra estaba roto ahora, tirado con poca gracia sobre el tatami. Era la única cosa que había decidido llevarse de la casa de su tío cuando escapó.

Y fue asi como de pronto le dio una rabia tremenda contra aquel sujeto arrogante que era Kenshin.

-¡No tenía derecho a hacer eso. ¡Ese kimono era mío!- chilló.

-¿Y? Dije que yo me haré cargo de ti. Eso incluye tu vestuario… y las decisiones sobre él.-

-Este era un regalo de mi padre.- sollozó la joven apenas conteniendo la rabia, inclinándose a recoger su ropa.

-Déjalo, él no está aquí para verlo sobre ti. Ni siquiera se enterará de que está roto. Deja de poner esa cara y come.-

Kaoru comprobó el tremendo rasgón que tenía el kimono… no podía creerlo. Lo abrazó.

-Ya, ya, niña… deja esa escenita para otro momento. Escucha: yo termino de comer y me voy contigo, asi que te sugiero que comas de una condenada vez.- dijo Kenshin tratando de no sentir remordimiento.

-Mi kimono… - musitaba ella.- Es usted un arrogante… ¡no tenía derecho!. ¡Ojalá nunca lo hubiera conocido!- atacó la joven con la rabia brillando en sus ojos azules.

-Muy bien, muy bien… piensa lo que quieras pero, si no me hubieras conocido, créeme que tu precioso kimono no te habría protegido de lo que yo. Ni tampoco lo habría hecho el espíritu de tu amado pero inefectivo padre que esta bien muerto y enterrado, asi que déjate de boberías…-

De pronto, Kenshin sintió como la mano de Kaoru se estrellaba contra su mejilla izquierda, sobre la cicatriz.

-¡Cállese!- exigió ella fuera de si.

Kenshin ya estaba hasta la coronilla de los lamentos de la chica. No se violentó ni nada de eso. Simplemente le dedicó una mirada bastante dura como si no le doliera el golpe recibido.

-Escúchame Kamiya… tú tienes un plan que seguir, ¿no? Y uno ante sus planes no puede andarse con sentimentalismos. Asi que olvídate de todo lo que pueda distraerte de tu objetivo. Deja ese trapo allí y ven a comer, que comiendo tendrás energía. En cambio llorando allí como una chiquilla malcriada no. Olvídate de tu padre si eso también te distrae y olvídate de tu primita querida si es necesario. Debes concentrarte en ocultarte tres meses para que seas libre como querías.- dijo con una voz inexpresiva. Luego siguió comiendo a pesar del ardor en su mejilla. – Solo así se sobrevive.- terminó.

Kaoru no podía creer que le hubiera golpeado. Ella por lo general no era asi de violenta. Siguió mirando su kimono. Y alternamente a Kenshin…

-Diga lo que diga sobre los objetivos, prefiero volver donde mi tío que olvidar a mi padre. No puedo olvidarlo porque él me pidió que fuera feliz y eso es lo que haré, recordando todas las cosas buenas que él me enseñó y viviendo de acuerdo a ellas. Por eso volveré a mi casa y le demostraré que no necesito olvidarlo. - dijo Kaoru.- Además, me llevaré mi kimono porque si lo dejo aquí, será dejar evidencia de mí.-

-Haz la maldita cosa que se te antoje.- dijo Kenshin, pensando que en cuanto hiciera una fogata camino a donde sea, el dichoso kimono se iba al fuego.- y ahora come, que estoy terminando mi plato y no te esperaré.-

Kaoru sintió que el pelirrojo ya no era su amigo como el día anterior. Nuevamente, no le parecía una buena idea estar junto a él. Ya no se sentía su protegida, si no nuevamente su prisionera.

Kenshin acabó de comer y miró reprobatorio a Kaoru. Ella no dijo nada y le sostuvo la mirada mientras seguía comiendo. Sabía que para él, ella era una mocosa llorona y molesta.

Pero también sabía que valía oro, después de todo. Y el nuevo objetivo de Kenshin era conseguir mucho dinero mediante ella, asi que tendría que soportarla, quisiera o no.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Fin acto dos.

5 de Octubre 2005.

Notas de autor al 28 de Julio 2008

Hola!!

Nada que decir. Amo a mi esposo, mi notebook y Kenshin. Y la vida… ah, la vida es maravillosa.

Pues muchas gracias a quienes siguen por segunda y -espero-, definitiva vez esta historia, por confiar en mi. Y gracias también a quienes leen por primera vez. Sus reviews me han alegrado mucho, ustedes son unos amores.

Me he entretenido últimamente en ampliar mi colección de figuritas de Kenshin y de 6 ya voy en 9, siendo el maestro Hiko el que compré más recientemente. Pero he descubierto por ahí a Aoshi, Enishi y otra versión de Kenshin (tengo 3 diferentes incluyendo un guapísimo Battousai) y también vi a Sanosuke, asi que un día de estos me voy a comprarlos a todos.

La próxima semana actualizo "Donde puedas Amarme". Besitos a todas.

Muchas gracias a todas por leerme, pero en especial a:

Okashira Janet

Maat Sejmet

Lavdi Shaden

Dark Any

Marcela

Haro Kzoids

Daanii

Jegar Sahaduta

Hiirukii Chann

Kagomekaoru

Kanke-chan

Athena Kaoru Himura

Mei Fanel

Karura Himura

Ayna Cristal

Patri Himura


	3. La Decisión

Bueno, les quiero mandar mis saludos y agradecimientos a las primeras personas que leyeron esta historia:

CiNtHiA , mi-io, Emina-dono, DaniHimura-S1r4, Saki, Mari, Mer, Kaoru-Neko, Mitsuki Himura, Hechizera-Oscura, Mibbi-Chan, Gabyhyatt, Pamky, catty-ishida, naoko L-K, Cisne.Negro, Delaila, Ghia-Hikari

Ahora si, a la historia.

**Prisionera.**

**Acto tres.**

**La Desición.**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Habiendo llegado a un acuerdo sobre el asunto del kimono, Kenshin y Kaoru comenzaron la primera parte del viaje cuyo fin era el de encontrar el testamento que había dejado don Kojiro Kamiya antes de partir a la guerra.

Kaoru en realidad se sentía un poco nerviosa ante la expectativa de recuperar el testamento. Lo que pasa es que cuando ella escapó, ni se le pasó por la cabeza que tardarían tantos días en ubicarla. Por eso, en cuanto salió del pueblo, escondió el importante documento en algún lugar del bosque y enseguida siguió su camino. Eso significaba que ahora Kaoru tendría que pasar muy cerca de la casa de su tío para demostrarle al pelirrojo que lo de la herencia que le había dejado su padre era muy cierto y asi obtener la protección de Kenshin durante el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Bien, ella tenía que ser fuerte... tenía que llegar de vuelta hasta ese lugar y hacer todo con sigilo.

Al bajar de la montaña, el clima se tornó un poco más caluroso. A Kenshin parecía que le daba lo mismo caminar durante horas bajo aquel sol cálido, pero lo cierto es que a ella no. Kaoru, a dos días de viajar con él, estaba cansada, tenía sed y ganas de comer algo fresco.

Kenshin por su parte iba pensando. La noche anterior el clima les había permitido dormir a la intemperie pero, mirando de reojo la cara de la muchacha, lo mejor sería proporcionarle una cama digna esa noche. Total, mientras mejor estuviera ella de ánimo, mejor para él, porque ella estaría más dispuesta a seguir a paso rápido.

Estaba cayendo la noche y llegaron a una aldea. Se acercaron a una posada y Kenshin le comunicó a Kaoru que pediría una habitación para ellos. Mientras la dueña de la posada salía a hablar con él, la joven notó al otro lado de la calle algunos puestos de ropa y adornos femeninos... aunque le llamó la atención un joven en un puesto de frutas, que comenzaba a guardar su mercadería.

-Kenshin... por favor... desearía comer de esa fruta. Tengo hambre.-

El pelirrojo miró a Kaoru.

-Pronto vamos a pedir una buena cena caliente, Kaoru. No es necesario que comas antes.-

-Por favor, Kenshin... es que tengo mucha sed. Solo quiero comer una... nada más. Te puedo convidar...-

Kenshin pestañeó un par de veces antes de entregarle un poco de dinero. La joven se apartó sonriendo y él terminó de arreglar lo del hospedaje nocturno.

A Kaoru le brillaban los ojos ante la vista de aquella fruta dulce que tanto le gustaba de niña.

Pidió dos, una para ella y otra para Kenshin. Al notar su entusiasmo, el joven que la atendía le sonrió y le entregó una fruta más, de regalo.

-Oh, muchas gracias... pero no es necesario.- le dijo Kaoru al rechazar el obsequio.- pronto cenaré... solo quería probar esta delicia, de golosa que soy.-

-Recíbala, dama. Por lo que veo usted no es de este pueblo. Y a nosotros nos gusta agasajar a las visitas. Sobretodo en estas fechas.-

-Oh...¿ Es que acaso pasa algo especial? –

-Claro que sí. Esta noche se celebra una fiesta en nuestro templo y por eso, como notará, hay mucha gente en las calles. Mañana habrá espectáculos teatrales... en esta semana viviremos importantes eventos. Espero que usted pueda asistir a ellos, se divertirá mucho.-

Kaoru se entusiasmó con la idea... un paseo entre mucha gente que no la conocía... podría ver despreocupadamente los juegos, los bailes, los fuegos de artificio... sería espléndido.

Mientras tanto, Kenshin había cerrado el trato con la dueña del albergue sin dejar de mirar a Kaoru. Ella era bastante extraña. De pronto era una chica parlanchina: le hablaba de su padre, de la primita Misao, de un gatito que tenía como mascota y de un perro Chow Chow. Por lo demás, no se quejaba casi nunca de cansancio, aunque en su rostro era evidente que caminar y caminar la agotaba. Kenshin cruzó la calle mientras la vigilaba y se acercaba poco a poco a ella.

Al pasar observó un par de adornos para el cabello que destacaban en uno de los puestos. Eran muy bonitos.

Seguro que a la joven se le verían hermosos... el cabello de Kaoru era de un color oscuro muy agradable a su vista y hacía un exquisito contraste con su piel... Kenshin agitó la cabeza ante esas ideas que le distraían de su objetivo y la buscó con la mirada. Seguro que ella podía aprovechar cualquier descuido de él para escaparse asi que no podía permitirse distracciones a pesar de que en los últimos días le había demostrado que en ese aspecto ella era digna de su confianza.

Además, debía reconocerlo, la joven hasta le resultaba una agradable compañía.

Casi al lado de Kaoru, Kenshin notó que estaba hablando muy animadamente con el sujeto ese del puesto de frutas. Debía ser apenas mayor que ella y encima se veía atractivo. Se notaba que a Kaoru le gustaba ya que sonreía mucho y ella no sonreía de ese modo con él.

-Le dejo la invitación hecha. Estoy seguro de que no se arrepentirá de ir. Las fiestas de nuestro pueblo son de las mejores de la región.-

-Me encantaría ir, joven.- repuso Kaoru, pensando seriamente en pedirle a Kenshin que esa noche la sacara a pasear. Después de todo, los maridos hacen eso con sus esposas y él había dejado muy claro que debían simular en público que eran marido y mujer.

Kenshin apareció junto a ella, sonriendo como un hombre pacífico.

-Querida, estabas aquí... veo que le compras a este joven.-

Kenshin la tomó del brazo en lo que parecía un gesto casual pero que en verdad, la estaba lastimando un poco.

-Mi esposa es una mujer muy bella, ¿ no? Me hace sentir orgulloso.- dijo el pelirrojo sin dejar de mirar al sonriente tendero a los ojos, advirtiéndole sin palabras que no se metiera con "su mujer".

-Si señor. Es usted muy afortunado. ¿Están de paso por aquí? Espero que vuestra estadía sea de lo más agradable.-

-Lo será. Tenga por seguro que lo será.- dijo Kenshin a modo de despedida.

Kaoru no entendía qué estaba pasando hasta que sintió un tirón en su brazo que por poco la hace perder su compra. Kenshin la estaba arrastrando de manera poco elegante hacia el final de la calle que anunciaba la salida del pueblo.

-Nos vamos de aquí.- gruñó Kenshin, seco.

Kaoru en cuanto logró mantener segura la fruta entre sus brazos, se dedicó a encarar a ese pelirrojo imprevisible. Como pudo, se retorció hasta liberar su brazo de él.

-¡Suélteme¡¿Qué le pasa!-

-Pasa que nos vamos. Tenemos mucho que caminar esta noche.- respondió el hombre un tanto irritado.

-¡Pero usted dijo que dormiríamos en aquella posada!-

-No quedaban habitaciones.- mintió Kenshin, preso de una inexplicable ira.

-¡De todas maneras no tenía derecho a sacarme así de ese lugar... estaba conversando y...-

-¿Conversando? Te dije que debíamos ser discretos... ¡y tú te pones a coquetear con el primer idiota que se te cruza!- Al hacer el reproche, Kenshin alzó la voz sorprendiendo a Kaoru y a él mismo. No entendía realmente por qué estaba tan furioso. La joven por su parte no se detuvo a analizar la causa del enojo de Kenshin. Más bien se limitó a intentar defenderse.

-¡No estaba coqueteando, estaba conversando con él¡ ¿Qué clase de mujer cree que soy!-

-Pues eso: Una mujer. Eso es lo que eres.- respondió Kenshin moviéndose inquieto.- Esa es la fuente de todos los problemas... que ustedes son intrigosas, buscan la admiración masculina y el modo de sacar provecho de ello. No me digas que no estabas intentando seducir a ese tonto vendedor de frutas para que te ayudara a escapar. Pero te informo que yo soy el mejor espadachín que se puede encontrar y tu amiguito, de enfrentarse a mí¡¡hubiera acabado bien muerto!!-

Kenshin de pronto sintió algo relativamente blando y húmedo, estrellarse contra su cabeza, dejándolo medio aturdido momentáneamente. Esa chiquilla endemoniada le había arrojado algo. Y tenía cara de pocos amigos cuando le plantó cara.

-¡Usted es un monstruo, Kenshin! Para empezar yo no soy asi como dice y para seguir, recuerde muy bien que usted debe cuidar de mí para que yo le entregue mi herencia ¡y le informo que hasta ahora lo ha hecho pésimo! No le pido que me tenga entretenida todo el día contándome la historia de su vida pero, usted casi no habla y las pocas veces que lo hace es para insultar al género femenino ¡ya me tiene harta esa actitud! Yo no sé qué pudieron haberle hecho para que esté tan resentido pero, sea lo que sea, yo no tengo la culpa. Yo solo vine a caer a sus manos de pura mala suerte que tengo y por lo demás, no estaba confabulando con ese joven para escaparme porque, contrario a lo que usted piense de mí, yo sí mantengo mis promesas aunque se traten de algo tan injusto como el trato que tengo con usted. En estos días que llevamos viajando le he demostrado que no tengo intención de escapar y usted sabe perfectamente que oportunidades de hacerlo he tenido de sobra. Sabiendo eso... ¡no entiendo a qué ha venido esta ridícula escena que más parece la de un hombre celoso y tonto que la de un protector!.-

¿Era idea de Kaoru o a Kenshin le quedaron un par de pepas cerca de la nariz? Trató de no reírse. De pronto ya no se sentía tan enfadada.

A medida que Kenshin sentía la pulpa de la fruta deslizarse pegajosa por su rostro, escuchaba a Kaoru y debía reconocer que mucho de lo que ella le decía en su enfado, era bastante cierto. Hasta ahora su comportamiento había sido más que correcto pero él se rehusaba a creer en ella por ser mujer.

Porque en el fondo le recordaba a la única mujer a la que hasta ahora, había amado con toda la intensidad con la que lo puede hacer un muchacho que no tiene a nadie en el mundo más que a un jefe que le encargaba a quien matar.

Por otra parte, Kenshin decidió ignorar aquello de "más parece un hombre celoso que un protector" y decidió acabar con aquella discusión que realmente no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, mientras con las manos trataba de quitarse la suciedad del rostro.

-¿Asi que tú siempre cumples lo que prometes? Eso significa que yo debería hacer lo mismo, ¿no? Pues muy bien. Te prometí que esta noche dormirías en una cama decente, asi que vamos a dormir a tu condenada posada. Pero eso sí, olvídate de la idea de que te voy a sacar a pasear al templo como un esposo amante. Esta noche tú solo dormirás, porque a partir de mañana no nos detendremos en ninguna parte hasta llegar a nuestro destino.-

Miró hacia el cielo en el cual varias estrellas ya habían aparecido. Ni hablar... por lo visto esa noche no habría paseo nocturno. Aunque tal vez no sería tan malo sólo dormir.

Mientras bostezaba, pensaba en lo delicioso que sería tener un futón cómodo esa noche.

Camino al albergue, miró de reojo a Kenshin, notando que aún trataba de quitarse la pulpa de la fruta que tenía pegada a algunos mechones del pelo y haciendo un esfuerzo considerable para no reírse en su cara, pensaba que se veía ridículo y que se merecía eso y más.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

En los días que siguieron, tal como había prometido Kenshin, se dedicaron a caminar sin apenas detenerse. Fue así que llegaron a un sitio que estaba a medio día de camino de la casa del tío de Kaoru, pero ya anochecía.

Encontraron una cabaña de cazador en medio del bosque y optaron por pasar allí la noche. Si bien esta vez Kenshin había insistido en un albergue para descansar, Kaoru se había rehusado. Estaba bastante nerviosa.

-Escucha, Kaoru... conmigo estás segura. Nadie nos descubrirá y necesitas descansar bien hoy. Mañana por la mañana llegaremos hasta el sitio donde escondiste tu testamento, lo rescataremos y nos iremos de inmediato. La idea es tratar de avanzar la mayor distancia posible para alejarnos bien de aquí. En un albergue comeremos bien... te repondrás...-

-No quiero... por favor... entiéndame Kenshin. Yo tengo mucho miedo de que mi tío me encuentre. No quiero acercarme al pueblo, estoy segura de que allá me buscan...-

-Recuerda que viajamos como un matrimonio... que ni tu ropa ni tu peinado son los mismos que usabas cuando saliste de casa de tu tío.-

-De todas maneras yo no me sentiría tranquila y quizá con mis nervios pueda hacer algo que nos delate. Mejor busquemos un lugar por aquí para pasar la noche... no hace tanto frío...-

Asi fue como dieron con aquella cabaña. Kenshin preparó una fogata, le pasó el kimono viejo a Kaoru para que se abrigara un poco más con él y después de comer sus provisiones, se dispusieron a descansar.

Kenshin se quedó haciendo guardia, como siempre. Calculaba que más o menos en una semana podrían llegar hasta su propio refugio, donde se mantendría oculto con Kaoru hasta que ella pudiera heredar de una buena vez y darle todo su dinero. Era aquel un lugar tranquilo donde él verdaderamente podía dormir.

Miraba las llamas de fuego danzar y más allá, el rostro de Kaoru, que dormía. Ella estaba preocupada. Eso era algo muy notorio para él. En días anteriores, a pesar del cansancio ella estuvo dicharachera y animada, incluso hasta un poco insolente cuando se enfadaba con él, pero a medida que se habían acercado al pueblo la joven empezó a estar más y más callada. Al menos, ahora que dormía, quizá estaría más tranquila.

Sin embargo, Kaoru no estaba soñando con angelitos como Kenshin suponía. Se movía inquieta en su lugar y llamó la atención del pelirrojo.

-No... tío... otra vez no, te prometo que no tuve la culpa... tío... no... no, por favor... –

La muchacha no estaba gritando ni chillando. Hablaba bajito, como si el temor no le permitiera alzar más la voz. Kenshin notó que tenía los ojos húmedos pero, que seguía durmiendo. Se acercó a ella para despertarla. No podía permitir que siguiera esa pesadilla y quisiera Kaoru o no, la llevaría hasta un albergue para descansar.

Ella despertó cuando Kenshin la movió para ello. Lo reconoció bajo la luz del fuego y no se lo pensó mucho para abrazarlo, buscando su protección. Estaba segura de que Kenshin, aunque fuese alguien cascarrabias, la protegería de su tío.

Por su parte, Kenshin sintió un calorcito en el cuerpo. Algo asi como mucha ternura. Aunque quedó desconcertado con el abrazo de la chica, decidió corresponderle para darle tranquilidad y la acercó a su pecho, a la par que le acariciaba el cabello.

-No deje que vuelva a encontrarme... señor Kenshin, por favor... le doy todo lo que quiera pero no deje que él me vuelva a tratar así, ni permita que diga esas cosas de mi padre.-

-Calma... calma chiquilla... no te va a pasar nada... te doy mi palabra, ya lo verás. Yo... yo cuidaré de tí. Yo te protegeré... nadie volverá a dañarte.- le prometió de corazón.

Los párpados de Kaoru volvieron a tornarse pesados como la piedra y se sumió esta vez en un profundo y tranquilo sueño. Kenshin dejó de rascarle la cabeza y la observó por unos momentos. Sin darse cuenta, sus brazos se deslizaron por el cuerpo de la chica, encerrándola entre ellos, acomodándola sobre él.

Kaoru suspiró en sueños.

-Gracias, señor samurai...-

Y siguió durmiendo.

Que joven más dulce era ella. Kenshin no podía creer que alguien tuviera corazón de tratarla tan mal. Recordó las marcas en las espalda de la joven y no quiso imaginar a qué tipos más de castigos la sometía el tío para que ella le tuviera tanto temor. Al sentir que Kaoru colocaba una mano sobre su pecho, él de inmediato la cubrió con una de las suyas sin percatarse de este acto.

Kaoru tenía su carácter. A veces se enojaba con él y reclamaba cuando consideraba que él cometía injusticias con ella. Lo más gracioso del caso es que siempre tenía la razón y aunque Kenshin no se lo reconocía en su momento porque era demasiado terco y odiaba dar su brazo a torcer, tomaba en cuenta las críticas y simplemente ponía más cuidado en la manera de tratarla. Además, le gustaba que sonriera. Eso resultaba agradable para él y le hacía el viaje bastante cómodo. Estaba seguro de que si él pudiera tener una esposa como los hombres corrientes, trataría de buscar a una como ella.

La noche estaba silenciosa y sólo se oía el sonido del viento moviéndose entre las ramas y hojas de los árboles de afuera. Y aunque en el exterior estaba oscuro y hacía frío, dentro de la cabaña estaba calentito y ellos podrían encontrar el descanso que les devolvería la fuerza para enfrentar un nuevo día.

Kaoru se acurrucó un poco más contra él, buscando calor humano. Kenshin la miró y entrecerrando los ojos, rozó su mejilla tibia, como al descuido. Estaba cansado también y debía reconocer que tenía ganas de tenerla así, de esa manera, desde el momento en que la descubrió algunas noches atrás durmiendo entre medio de unos trapos.

De pronto imaginó que esta noche sólo era el preludio de muchas noches más en las que estarían así. Él la cobijaría con su cuerpo, la abrigaría con sus brazos. Aunque por las noches no tuvieran un techo sobre sus cabezas, él se aseguraría de que ella no lo notara. Estaba relajado y muy cómodo con esas imágenes, cuando de repente dio una cabezada, notando que se estaba quedando dormido. Pero al segundo siguiente ya estaba muy despierto nuevamente. Tanto así, que se daba cuenta de que el pecho de la joven se aplastaba contra el suyo a medida que respiraba. Asimismo, se alejaba rítmicamente. Estaba completamente dormida sobre él, lo que llamó mucho su atención. Se movió un poco para rascarse un brazo y Kaoru siguiendo inconscientemente su ritmo, se reacomodó.

Kenshin notó que a centímetros de su boca, estaba la de la muchacha.

Acercó su nariz al cuello femenino e inhaló un dulce aroma que emanaba de ella. Sintió como un mechón de pelo le hacía cosquillas y con un respingo, se alejó lo suficiente para observarla un poco más.

Kaoru... Kaoru...

Lo estaba obsesionando esa noche. Él tenía mucho en que pensar, pero estaba absolutamente atento a ella.

La joven entreabrió los labios para tomar aire y Kenshin sintió que se quedaba sin él... sus sentidos estaban completamente alborotados y le exigían probar el sabor de la que era su protegida.

Él la cuidaría... la protegería...

Se acercó hasta posar sus labios sobre los de ella y sentir su textura.

Él la llevaría a su casa, le pediría que fuera suya...

Él...

Él era un completo imbécil.

Se apartó de Kaoru de inmediato... no podía permitirse tener tales ensoñaciones.

Librando una fuerte lucha interna entre dejarla o no, Kenshin se levantó de su sitio, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla. En cuanto se vio libre de su hechizo, salió de la cabaña haciéndose mil recriminaciones.

¿Es que acaso se había olvidado de quién era ella en verdad?

Era su prisionera, no su protegida. Ella heredaría una casa y un montón de dinero en tres meses y él la ocultaría hasta que ella pudiese obtener lo que le correspondía y le diera todo su dinero. Después de eso, adiós.

Por su parte, él estaba completamente seguro de que ninguna mujer podría quererlo. Llegando a la orilla de un río que pasaba cerca, donde se reflejaba la luna llena como riéndose de él, Kenshin se lavó la cara como si intentase despertarse de algo. Vio pronto su imagen distorsionada en la superficie del agua que corría, y a pesar de ello notó claramente la cicatriz que rasgaba su mejilla izquierda.

Una cruz.

Una cicatriz sobre otra cicatriz.

Una herida hecha por un hombre a quien él tuvo que asesinar y que no quería morir. Que se defendió como pudo a pesar de su falta de habilidad con la espada.

Otra herida sobre la anterior, hecha por la novia de ese sujeto. Por la mujer que lo enamoró y lo traicionó. Que le hizo creer que él podría llegar a ser amado a pesar de ser un asesino. Que le hizo pensar que la felicidad también existía para él y que le hizo soñar que tal vez era duradera.

Después de ser traicionado por uno de sus camaradas y por Tomoe, Kenshin comprendió que esa felicidad a la que él aspiraba, simplemente no la merecía. Debía reconocer que si Tomoe lo había traicionado, había sido por que él mató a su novio. Era una venganza justa... era su merecido castigo por esa muerte y por muchas otras más. Era su destino el quedarse solo.

No importaba si lo que él hizo antes estuvo bien o mal. Él jamás podría perdonarse porque la persona que más amó no pudo hacerlo.

Por eso mismo, Kenshin sentía que ninguna mujer deseaba estar junto a un asesino...

Por eso mismo, la cicatriz era un claro recordatorio de lo que había sido su vida. Asesinato y Traición...

Pero Kaoru lo estaba confundiendo.

Hasta el momento, lo había tratado correctamente. A pesar de que él le había informado que era un ex asesino, ella lo siguió tratando cortésmente, salvo cuando él la hacía enfadar. Pero así y todo, ella nunca le sacaba en cara el poco pasado que conocía de él. Ella se limitaba a discutir por el tema actual que la molestaba. Le convidaba golosinas y le contaba muchas historias, sin darse por vencida a pesar de su falta de comunicación.

Kaoru estaba haciendo algo que nadie antes había hecho por él... lo estaba acompañando.

Antes, cuando cazaba a alguien por quien obtendría una recompensa, en rara ocasión intercambiaba más de tres palabras con él. Eran sólo dos personas que caminaban por el mismo sendero. Nada más. Pero ella, a pesar de que él usaba muchas palabrotas, de que maldecía cada cosa que se movía o no se movía cada vez que se enojaba y que era bastante tosco, ni se inmutaba y se dedicaba a disfrutar, en lo posible, de cada parte del camino que recorrían.

-Oh, señor Kenshin... la razón es muy sencilla.- le había explicado ella el día anterior cuando él le preguntó por qué era tan amable con él.- Usted puede parecer un bárbaro, pero no creo que sea una mala persona. Asi que merece que lo trate con respeto.-

-Bah, chiquilla tonta... claro que soy una mala persona. Pretendo quedarme con todo tu dinero.- le había dicho él, como burlándose de su inocencia.

-Pero como sea, me ha permitido descansar cuando se lo he solicitado. Me ha proporcionado esta ropa que es muy cómoda y me ha permitido conservar mi anterior kimono aunque sea hecho jirones... y me ha llevado a dormir a albergues. Para ser mi captor, como usted dice, se ha tomado muchas molestias conmigo. Además... aunque usted sea un cascarrabias, me cae bien. Quizá, algún día, cuando yo tenga mi casa, lo invite a visitarme de vez en cuando.- le había dicho ella sonriendo.

-¿De verdad me invitarías a tu casa?- preguntó él, asombrado.

- Claro que sí.-

Debía estar perdiendo la cabeza...

No se podía permitir ilusionarse de esa manera con esa chiquilla. Sin duda, Kaoru era una persona dulce que le brindaría de su cariño a cualquiera que fuera mínimamente bondadoso con ella, no porque sintiera que él fuera una persona especial. Eso era todo. Posiblemente ella pronto lo olvidaría o agradecería al Cielo no tener que verlo nunca más.

Kaoru no podía quererlo como él, de pronto, deseaba que fuera.

Debía aceptarlo de una vez. Él... él... se estaba obsesionado con esa chiquilla. Y eso no era bueno. Hacía unos momentos había tratado de besarla mientras dormía...

Y eso que días atrás él le había asegurado de que él era un hombre, en ese aspecto, honorable.

Tan solo algunos días atrás, él estaba ya completamente resignado a tener una vida en solitario. Pero con esto, quedaba demostrado que el destino se estaba burlando de él, al ponerle al alcance de la mano a una persona especial de la que él se estaba empezando a sentir atraído.

Maldita la hora en que Sanosuke le había hablado sobre la recompensa que daban por devolver a una niña rica a su casa.

Maldita la hora en la que había conocido a Kaoru Kamiya.

Maldito Cielo que le hacía esto.

Por ahora sólo le quedaban dos caminos. Y ninguno agradable.

El primero, acabar enamorado de Kaoru y sufrir la desilusión de escuchar de boca de la propia chica de que no lo quería volver a ver en su vida porque era un indigno y un ridículo por imaginarse cosas con ella.

La segunda, cortar de inmediato esa situación. Sufriría un poco pero sería soportable y olvidable. Volvería a su refugio y no volvería a salir de allí en lo que le restaba de vida.

Pero había un pequeño detalle: él necesitaba el dinero.

Después de todo, lo que él estaba haciendo era por el dinero de la recompensa o bien por el dinero de la herencia de Kaoru que según lo que ella decía, era muchas veces más que el dinero de la recompensa...

Sólo serían tres meses, ¿no? Tres meses viviendo con ella...

Suficiente tiempo para enamorarse y perder la cabeza por esa mujer... sin duda se volvería loco. Estaba completamente seguro que al conocerla más, lejos de perder el interés por ella, éste aumentaría.

Quizá, si la ocultaba donde Sanosuke, así no tenía que verla más.

Pero ni loco la dejaba sola con Sanosuke...

El dinero de la recompensa no era tanto como el de la herencia pero al menos, era el dinero al que él aspiraba al principio de aquella aventura. Si devolvía a Kaoru con su tío, de todos modos ella pronto se casaría con Shinomori, que era un buen tipo. Nadie la volvería a golpear y además, tendría una vida de princesa asegurada. Y él recibiría el condenado pago.

Faltaban aún algunas horas antes del amanecer. Kenshin tomó su decisión.

Tenía que intentar, a toda costa, salir de inmediato de aquella situación.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Kaoru despertó en medio de la noche, notando que estaba sola. La leña en el fogón seguía ardiendo y la cabaña estaba calentita.

Había tenido un sueño gracioso. Soñaba que se llevaba una fruta deliciosa a los labios. Ella deseaba probarla pero de pronto, aparecía su tío quitándosela.

¿Dónde estaría Kenshin?

Seguramente afuera, haciendo sus necesidades.

Le agradaba Kenshin. Era un tipo simpático después de todo. Sin duda debía ya de estar casado... nadie que no amara a alguien podía tener aquella mirada tan especial.

Kaoru se arropó un poco más con su viejo kimono y se acercó a la fogata. Al día siguiente le pasaría su testamento a Kenshin y él la ocultaría en su casa.

Elevó una plegaria al Cielo para que todo saliera bien, mientras se quedaba dormida nuevamente.

-Gracias por ponerlo en mi camino.- terminó.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

El sol ya estaba alto cuando Kaoru despertó nuevamente. Se encontró con algo de comer

cercano a ella y desayunó. De Kenshin, ni las luces. Pero era evidente de que había estado allí.

Entró momentos más tarde. Enrolló el kimono de Kaoru y lo guardó en su morral.

-Vámonos.-

Kaoru lo notó distinto... estaba tenso. Ignoraba qué pasaba con Kenshin esta vez pero lo siguió de todos modos.

Caminaron por espacio de una hora. Ella tenía una sensación extraña en la base del cuello, pero se infundó ánimo a si misma diciéndose que todo estaría bien. Divisó entonces, el árbol hueco en el que había ocultado su testamento. Se volvió sonriente a Kenshin, que la seguía.

-Allí está, Ken. Hemos llegado.-

Kenshin miró por sobre el hombro de Kaoru, a sus espaldas. Kaoru sin saber por qué se puso a temblar.

-Señor Kenshin...- murmuró ella, buscando su protección.- Nos venían siguiendo...-

-Hasta que dimos contigo, mocosa del demonio.-

Kaoru se dio vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con su tío. Abrió los ojos enormemente, sin podérselo creer. Luego se volvió hacia el pelirrojo.

-No... Kenshin... ¿acaso usted?- ¿Acaso él la había traicionado? Dos hombres la tomaron de las muñecas para impedirle cualquier intento de escape.

Kenshin se acercó al tío de Kaoru sin mirarla. Había contactado con los hombres por la madrugada y éstos con el señor Kamiya quien de inmediato tomó un carruaje para venir a buscar a su sobrina. Traía una bolsa de monedas para el pelirrojo.

-Acá está lo acordado. Cuenta el dinero si quieres. Está todo.-

-No es necesario, señor Kamiya. El trato está cerrado.- dijo Kenshin, recibiendo la bolsa cuando se la arrojaron a las manos.- Ahí tiene a la señorita. Está sana y salva.-

De inmediato se dio la media vuelta para salir de allí. Con paso cansado empezó a alejarse de Kaoru, sin dejar de notar las lágrimas que como un torrente, caían por sus mejillas.

Pero había hecho lo correcto, para él. Y tenía su dinero. Lo demás, ya no importaba.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Kenshin caminó un poco. Se sentía pésimo y cayó sobre sus rodillas.

Había hecho a Kaoru lo mismo que le hicieron a él. La había traicionado.

Claro que no de la misma forma. A él le crearon ilusiones y luego se las arrancaron de un modo cruel para dejarlo solo. Si bien él le había creado a Kaoru las ilusiones de libertad, estaba seguro de que le esperaba un futuro mucho mejor a ella. Había hecho lo correcto.

-¡Atenla a ese tronco!- escuchó Kenshin la voz del señor Kamiya a lo lejos.

No escuchaba a Kaoru. Posiblemente estaba tan shockeada que era incapaz de gimotear.

Kenshin abrió su morral para guardar la bolsa con las monedas de la recompensa, cuando se topó con el kimono de la chica.

-No debería conservar esta cosa.- dijo para sí. La sacó de su bolso y la extendió.

Tenía las mangas rasgadas y estaba bastante arrugado. Pero mantenía el aroma de Kaoru...

Fue entonces cuando un grito femenino llegó hasta sus oídos...

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

-¡Así nunca más volverás a escaparte, mocosa estúpida!-

Matsusoo Kamiya tomó un trozo de cuero y luego de rasgar su kimono, descubriendo la espalda de su sobrina, se dispuso a castigarla. Después del segundo latigazo, Kaoru empezó a suplicar.

-¡Déjame... no sigas... no me hagas esto, por favor, tío...no sigas... no sigas!-

Otro azote más.

-¡Déjame, tío! ¡Para, para!…-

Y otro

- ¡Kenshin... ¿por qué me hiciste esto. ¡Yo jamás te hubiera traicionado!- gritó al aire, desesperada de que la pesadilla empezara de nuevo.

-No me digas que pensaste que ese imbécil cazarrecompensas era tu amigo... – se burló el tío de ella.- Deberías saber que nadie escapa de mí. Y que entre tú y yo hay un asunto pendiente.

-¡AAYYY!- sollozó ella, antes de gritar por el nuevo golpe en su espalda.

Kaoru sentía su espalda caliente y húmeda en su propia sangre. Cerró los ojos y sintió un dolor profundo en el pecho al pensar en el pelirrojo. Si tan solo uno pudiera morir con desearlo...

-Si creíste eso, es que en verdad eres una estúpida.- le dijo Matsusoo.

-Deje de golpear a la chica.- tronó una voz.

Matsusoo se volvió para encontrarse con un par de ojos violeta que lo miraban fijamente.

-Vete de aquí, malnacido. Ya hiciste tu parte del trato y yo la mía.- dijo a Kenshin, que estaba siendo rodeado por los hombres de Kamiya.

-Le digo que deje de golpear a la chica.- insistió el pelirrojo, apenas controlando su cólera al ver el lamentable espectáculo.

-¿Te pareció poco el dinero, acaso?. ¡Desháganse de él!- ordenó Kamiya a sus hombres. Éstos de inmediato se lanzaron sobre Kenshin.

Kenshin dio un espectacular salto, a la vez que desenrollaba su espada de la tela que la mantenía oculta como si se tratase de algún paquete en especial. De esta manera se puso a salvo de sus atacantes durante unos segundos, y aprovechaba de preparar su golpe.

La tela cayó sobre las cabezas de dos de los diez hombres que conformaban el séquito de Matsusoo Kamiya, cubriendo sus ojos momentáneamente. Mientras, Kenshin cayó sobre los demás, golpeando con la espada sin desenfundar a uno de los hombres restantes, dejándolo fuera de combate de inmediato y creándose así un espacio libre para moverse.

Desenfundó rápidamente, trazando un arco brillante frente a él de modo que alcanzó a tres oponentes más, dándoles fuertemente en el abdomen y derribándolos. Girando sobre sí mismo, trazó un nuevo arco, esta vez de derecha a izquierda frente a él, hiriendo a dos hombres más. Con la funda de la espada, golpeó duramente a quienes se acercaron luego que sus camaradas cayeron, pensando en que podrían atacar al pequeño demonio pelirrojo aprovechando que tenía la guarda abierta.

Craso error.

En cuanto la funda de madera de la espada hizo contacto con sus costillas, simplemente las rompió.

Y todo eso en apenas un segundo o dos...

Matsusoo se apartó de Kaoru al comprender de que había hecho enfadar al hombre equivocado.

Kenshin de dos golpes más acabó con los otros tres oponentes que le quedaban en cuanto ellos se quitaron la tela que les cubría los ojos ayudados de un amigo. Entonces se acercó al árbol donde estaba Kaoru sin enfundar la espada, para romper las sogas de sus muñecas.

-Escuche, joven... le puedo ofrecer mucho dinero por ser mi guardaespaldas.- le dijo Matsusoo un poco tembloroso a Kenshin.

-Quédese con su mugroso dinero. Me llevo a la chica.- repuso éste, arrojándole a propósito y con fuerza la pesada bolsa de monedas a la cara y rompiéndole la nariz en el acto.-No vale la pena hacer tratos con hijos de la gran perra como usted.-

-¡No se la puede llevar!- gritó el hombre al sentir la sangre de su nariz rota correr por el mentón.- ¡Es mi sobrina!-

Kenshin acabó de liberar a Kaoru y miró a Matsusoo fijamente por espacio de un segundo. Tiempo suficiente para que el señor Kamiya se diera cuenta de que tenía mucha suerte de seguir con vida.

-Pues le informo que me llevo a su sobrina donde ni usted ni la pila de incompetentes a los que tiene por hombres puedan torturarla. Desde ahora yo cuidaré de esta muchacha porque se ve que como tío usted es un maldito pervertido.-

Dicho esto, Kaoru sintió como Kenshin le acomodaba con delicadeza la ropa antes de tomarla en brazos y salir de allí rápidamente.

La joven estaba demasiado asombrada con lo que le había sucedido. Además, su espalda le dolía a horrores y el estar en brazos de Kenshin no ayudaba a mejorar su situación.

Pero tenía algo especial en la manga de su kimono...

Cuando el tío la hizo amarrar al árbol, ella sabía que en él estaba oculto su testamento. Cuando Kenshin la liberó y le habló a su tío, ella había tomado el documento y se lo guardó.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

El desgraciado de Matsusoo le había hecho un daño considerable a la espalda de Kaoru. Estaba muy lastimada y había que reconocer que el escape en brazos de Kenshin no le había hecho mejor. A dos días de su escape, el "matrimonio Himura" estaba hospedado en un lugar donde Kenshin tenía conocidos que gozaban de su confianza y que sabían no lo delatarían.

No porque existieran fuertes lazos de amistad entre ellos. Simplemente ellos sabían que uno ponía la vida en riesgo si hacía enfadar a ese hombre en especial.

Kaoru tenía mucha fiebre. Como Kenshin se dedicó a escapar con ella tan rápido como le fue posible, no se preocupó de darle las atenciones necesarias a la joven. En ese momento, Kaoru estaba recostada sobre su estómago en la habitación que compartía con el pelirrojo, descubierta hasta la cintura, sintiendo como Kenshin le pasaba algo húmedo con lo que seguramente estaría limpiando sus heridas.

En esos dos días, Kaoru prácticamente no le había hablado. Y Kenshin sabía que él se merecía eso y más. Luego de limpiar las heridas de la joven, le colocó un ungüento cicatrizante.

Él tampoco le había dirigido la palabra. Estaba demasiado contrariado con todo lo que había sucedido, pero como sea, ya no había vuelta que darle. Kaoru estaba herida, sufriendo por su culpa. Y solo el Cielo sabía que él verdaderamente pensaba que ella no se merecía eso. Se sentía mal y se sintió peor al examinar su espalda.

-Señor Samurai...- dijo Kaoru en voz baja, después de que Kenshin le terminó de aplicar el cicatrizante y le acomodaba la yukata que le habían prestado.

Kenshin sintió algo extraño al oír ese apelativo. Era cierto... quizá ella deseaba mantener las distancias, ahora era sin duda lo mejor para ella. No involucrase demasiado con él.

-¿Qué te pasa, Kaoru?- preguntó, sentado sobre sus rodillas al lado de ella, cuidándola, ayudándola a darse la vuelta para acostarse y poniéndole una compresa fría sobre la frente..

-Gracias por volver por mí. Muchas gracias.- respondió ella. Lo decía de corazón.

Kenshin no supo qué decir y se la quedó mirando, mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

-Y gracias por cuidarme.-

El labio inferior masculino comenzó a temblar por primera vez en muchos años. El silencio se hizo eterno en aquella habitación.

-Perdóname... por favor, Kaoru.- musitó el hombre con una voz ahogada.

Kaoru sintió dos gotitas de agua caer sobre su brazo desnudo. Abrió los ojos y miró a Kenshin, sorprendida. Elevó la mano y acarició su mejilla herida y húmeda.

-Está bien.-

Kenshin asintió, incapaz de hablar. Era imposible lo que estaba pasando pero... él estaba muy despierto. No estaba soñando.

Entonces, decidió que ya estaba bueno de niñerías y cursilerías como esa. Se levantó de improviso y se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano, aclarándose la voz.

-Escúchame bien, muchacha. Desde ahora yo te protegeré, ¿escuchaste?. No dejaré que ningún bastardo como tu tío te vuelva a tocar un solo pelo. Juro por todos los Cielos y los Infiernos que voy a cuidar de ti, ¿me oíste? Ya después veremos el asunto de tu casa para que estés segura allá. Y ahora duérmete, que tienes que descansar... en cuanto estés mejor, nos iremos a mi refugio a que termines de recuperarte.-

Kaoru lo miró divertida, dentro de todo. Era imposible ese hombre.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente como él le sugirió.

Kenshin se fue a un rincón en la habitación, donde acomodó unas almohadas para sentarse sobre ellas y asi, dormitar. Estaría atento a cualquier ruido que delatara la presencia de algún enemigo... buena la había hecho. Ahora no sólo buscaban a Kaoru, sino también a él. Claro que a Kaoru la pedían viva y a él en cambio, vivo o muerto.

De preferencia bien muerto.

Kenshin despertó en algún momento de la noche. Estaba calentito y se dio cuenta de que había algo encima suyo.

El viejo kimono de Kaoru... alguien lo había cubierto con él.

La respuesta a la interrogante era obvia.

Mientras tanto, dentro del morral de Kenshin, dos adornos para el cabello se encontraban envueltos entremedio de las vendas, esperando la ocasión de que su nueva dueña los luciera, aunque... ella ni sabía que estaban allí.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Fin acto tres

"La Decisión"

Marzo 10 del 2006.

Notas de Autora al 02 de Agosto de 2008.

Hola!!

He leído con mucha atención vuestros reviews y me han sorprendido gratamente. ¡Gracias por escribirme!

Alguien me comentó que esta Kaoru estaba muy llorona y quejica para su gusto y es cierto. En verdad, debe ser que yo siempre he tenido la teoría de que el miedo, malamente nos paraliza a las mujeres. Y en esta primera parte de la historia Kaoru está preocupada de que no la descubran, de no delatarse ni llamar la atención. Es por eso que desde el capítulo cuatro ella se relaja y comienza a ser una Kaoru más Kaoru, con guerras de huevo, barro y hasta usa algo de kendo por ahí… jajajaja, me gusta esto de subir una historia cuyos episodios ya están escritos. Aunque de todos modos pasan por revisión para corregir errores y otro tipo de cosas.

Pero no hablemos más del capítulo cuatro, que es el tres el que nos convoca. Yo al menos disfruté mucho haciendo sufrir a Kenshin al darse cuenta de que le están pasando cosas con la "mocosa". Creo que hasta pena me dio pero, bah!… ya saben que amo los finales felices asi que si lo hago sufrir y cuestionarse es por una causa buena y justa, llena de azúcar.

En el próximo capítulo vemos la vuelta de Misao y Aoshi para su fanaticada, que al parecer, tendrán que fingir algo. Hum… ¿qué será? Bueno, no se los diré y mejor me iré a trabajar en la corrección de ese capítulo.

Por cierto, mi amado esposo les manda saludos. Dice que le gusta esto de tener fans solo por comprarme un notebook y anda de lo más creído. Pero está bien. Alguien una vez me preguntó en quién me inspiraba para hacer mis fanfics y darle tanto romanticismo y clarines que es en él. Si incluso hay aquí dos fics que cuentan en parte nuestra historia. Pero más allá de todo eso, lo mejor ha sido darme cuenta de que los finales felices no terminan con el "si, acepto", si no que, si uno se lo propone, pueden llegar muchísimo más allá.

Un beso a todas y todos. Gracias por leerme, especialmente a:

kagomekaoru

katha

okashira janet

kanke-chan

Onashiru Okanami (saludos especiales)

Athena Kaoru Himura

jegar sahaduta

Sakura K. de Shinomori

DanaZuster

Etterna Fanel

Patrihimura

¡Nos leemos!

HiiRuKii-cHaNn


	4. En Camino

**Prisionera**

**Acto cuatro.**

**En Camino.**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Los dueños de la posada en que se refugiaron los trataron muy bien. Tuvieron comida caliente los cuatro días que estuvieron guarecidos allá, así como acceso a los baños y ropa limpia. Fue un buen lugar para que Kaoru se recuperara de sus heridas.

La joven pasaba recluida en su cuarto y la verdad es que estarse quieta no era algo que fuera con su personalidad, pero era tal el terror de volver a encontrarse con Matsusoo, que hizo caso a Kenshin y esos días se entretuvo leyendo.

Kenshin por su parte se consiguió algunos mapas y trazó una ruta segura que lo conduciría de vuelta a su hogar. Iría por caminos poco transitados, alejándose de las vías principales. Contaba con un instinto muy desarrollado de orientación así que estaba seguro de que llegarían sin contratiempo a su destino aunque era posible que se demoraran porque irían al ritmo que el cuerpo de Kaoru le permitiera.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, había algo que no le calzaba mucho a Kenshin en la historia que le contaba Kaoru sobre su tío. Las heridas de la chica habían tardado más tiempo del debido en sanar, por lo que pensó que las heridas anteriores debían de ser más profundas. Recordando la imagen de la espalda de Kaoru que él vio esa noche cuando la conoció y el estado en que se encontraba ahora... esos golpes no los podía dar un tío normal, por muy mal que le cayera su sobrinita.

Era la noche de la víspera de su partida. Ya tenían provisiones para marchar sin detenerse hasta llegar a casa de Kenshin, y en ese momento, compartían su última cena caliente. Kaoru aún parecía estar en estado de shock. Apenas levantaba la vista y Kenshin decidió hacer un par de preguntas.

-Dime, Kaoru... y espero que no te molestes por esto pero... tengo la sensación de que hay algo que yo no sé con respecto a ti y a tu tío. Ya que te cuidaré por estos días, quiero saber toda la verdad.-

Kaoru se sonrojó violentamente.

-¿Toda la... verdad?-

Kenshin hizo una mueca de disgusto al notar los nervios de la joven.

-Escucha, no me parece normal tanto ensañamiento con quien es un pariente a quien debes

cuidar. ¿Qué le hiciste a tu tío para que te tratara tan mal?-

Kenshin era directo al hacer la pregunta. Y en ella implicaba sin duda la desconfianza que aún sentía por las mujeres al insinuar que de alguna forma, Kaoru era la responsable de su suerte.

Kaoru no pasó por alto ese detalle. Sin embargo, no tenía ganas de discutir. Y seguía muy sonrojada.

-No es un tema... del que me guste hablar...- dijo.

-Pero necesito saberlo.-

-No es de su incumbencia.- insistió Kaoru, mirando fijamente sus manos empuñadas sobre los muslos. No quería enfrentar la mirada de Kenshin de momento.

Pero él no era de los que se daba por vencido cuando quería saber algo. Llegaría hasta el final ahora que había formulado la pregunta.

-Escúchame, chiquilla... generalmente, el que da primero una versión de una historia, es el que tiene las de ganar. Quiero saber TU versión de la situación con tu tío. Ahora, si no quieres, no me cuentes, pero te aseguro que soy capaz de dar con la verdad porque es algo que **yo deseo saber. **Averiguaré lo que pasó y no sé si tú quieres que yo escuche lo que tu tío tenga para decirme. Así que tú escoges.-

-Pero... ¿por qué le interesa tanto saberlo?-

Kenshin se acercó a Kaoru, tomándola por el mentón y obligándola a alzar el rostro.

-Porque tú misma me estás dando las pistas. Si no hubiera sucedido nada entre tu tío y tú, ya me lo hubieses aclarado. Pero en vez de eso te cierras. Ahora, si me pides mi opinión, que te daré quieras o no, yo creo que algo muy fuerte siente él por ti porque, esa forma de golpear a alguien demuestra bastante... –Kenshin buscó una palabra suave- ...apasionamiento. Mal sano, si, pero apasionamiento al fin. ¿Sigo?-

Kaoru intentó desviar la mirada, apenada al máximo. Pero Kenshin estaba seguro de que estaba cerca de la verdad y no se lo permitió.

-Tú dices que él te golpeaba constantemente y hasta me mostraste tu espalda. Por otra parte, era él quien te castigaba si bien podría haber mandado a uno de sus hombres a hacerlo. Además, te degradaba dándote trabajos bajos dentro de la jerarquía de la casa. Eso dice bastante y yo pienso que...-

-¡Ya basta!.- dijo Kaoru con fuerza, tapándose los oídos y apartándose de Kenshin. -¡No siga!... ¡Es verdad, es cierto todo lo que usted dice...!-

La chica comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Kenshin sintió un enorme deseo de abrazarla y reiterarle su promesa de que todo estaría bien y que la cuidaría, pero sentía que ella podría comenzar a hablar en cualquier momento asi que se contuvo. De inmediato sintió cómo Kaoru tomaba aire para narrarle su versión de los hechos.

-Mi padre y mi tío...- comenzó insegura y con los ojos cerrados.-... vivían en ciudades distantes pero estaban en contacto mediante correspondencia. Durante muchos años no se vieron, hasta que a mi padre lo llamaron a la guerra. En Tokio yo no tenía más familia y mi padre estaba preocupado por mí, así que le envió una carta a su hermano avisando de que partíamos a su casa.-

"Durante los primeros días, mi estancia allí fue bastante agradable. Me llevaba muy bien con mis primos, todos de mi edad. Mi tío era un hombre que trataba de mostrarse simpático ante mí y yo le tenía el afecto propio que debía tenerle, así como el agradecimiento. No sé en qué momento cambiaron las cosas... él era tan amable conmigo que me daba un poco de... no sé, de incomodidad."

"Una noche desperté en mi cuarto. Sentía mucho calor... y sentí unas manos sobre mis piernas desnudas. Grité y me taparon la boca. Era él... yo... me defendí como pude y corrí a la habitación de Misao, donde dormí hasta el día en que me escapé."

Kaoru tragó saliva. Estaba temblando ante lo desagradable del recuerdo. Pero prosiguió.

"Al día siguiente me amenazó si es que decía algo de lo sucedido a sus hijos. Todo siguió aparentemente igual hasta el día en que nos enteramos de que mi padre había muerto..."

"-"Espero que sepas ser agradecida conmigo"- me dijo cuando aún lloraba a mi papá. Me seguía a todas partes, me celaba y me puso mal con todos mis primos, exceptuando a Misao que algo sabía de mi situación. Una vez intentó forzarme, pero no me dejé... entonces él despidió a sus sirvientes y me obligó a ocupar el puesto que ellos habían dejado. Él... parecía que disfrutaba humillándome. Me exigía lavar sus pies, sus ropa, asear su cuarto así como la casa en general. Ya una vez intenté escaparme, pero a los dos días dio conmigo y empezaron los castigos. Yo al principio me rebelaba pero... no sé... comencé a sentir miedo y ya no reclamaba ni oponía resistencia salvo cuando él intentaba tocarme a solas."

"Cuando el joven Aoshi me escogió por esposa, me sentí muy feliz ante la idea de salir de esa casa. Sin embargo, di con el testamento de mi padre y pensé que hasta ahora, mi vida había dependido mucho de los hombres que estaban pasando por ella. Por eso opté por hacer un último intento y escapar. Sé que si vuelvo, mi tío me romperá las piernas, porque antes me amenazó con eso..."

-Señor Kenshin... por favor, no desearía que volviésemos a tocar este tema... me molesta mucho.- terminó la joven.- Si no es mucho pedir... si es la única condición que puedo poner a nuestro trato, sería ese... A partir de ahora, yo no he tenido familia, más que mis padres y Misao.-

Kenshin la miró unos momentos. Era lamentable pero la verdad es que casos como el de Kaoru eran algo bastante frecuentes desde que el mundo era mundo. Sentir una atracción prohibida hacia algún familiar que terminaba por lo general, de mala manera, sacando lo peor de uno.

-No puedes borrar tu pasado no hablando de ello.- le comentó por experiencia. – Tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentar ese tema nuevamente. No es algo que te deje tranquila aunque hayas puesto distancia entre tu tío y tú. Debes tener eso claro. Pero en fin... acepto tu trato. No pides demasiado.-

La joven comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas cuando apareció un pañuelo ante ella.

-Toma. Y no te preocupes. Después de todo, desde ahora, cuidaré de ti.- dijo Kenshin apenas sonriendo.- y ahora, recuéstate, que mañana será un día largo.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Iban saliendo del pueblo cuando encontraron un aviso pegado en un poste de madera.

"Se busca a mujer joven, estatura media, delgada y cabello negro, acompañada de un hombre delgado, cabello rojo, estatura media. Tiene una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, en forma de cruz. Se ofrece cuantiosa recompensa por ambos"

Más abajo en el aviso se especificaba la suma de dinero a pagar por ellos, y la forma de contactarse con Matsusoo Kamiya.

Kenshin sonrió. El que había escrito el pasquín era un idiota. Si hubiera puesto que los ojos de Kaoru eran del más hermoso color azul (en su humilde opinión), sin duda hubiera tenido más posibilidades de éxito. La descripción que daba de ella era demasiado vaga. Por lo demás, él había resuelto el problema del color de su pelo ocultándolo bajo un sombrero de viajero y su cicatriz no se notaba mucho de lejos atenuándola con un maquillaje especial que se había conseguido con la dueña de la posada.

Aunque en verdad, le importaba poco si alguien lo descubría junto a Kaoru porque de ocurrir eso, se encargaría de romperle todos los huesos a ese "alguien" y lo dejaría tirado por ahí. Cuando ese pobre "alguien" se pudiera mover, Kenshin estaría mirando la luna desde su habitación, en su preciosa casa situada en algún lugar del Japón, lejos de los cazarrecompensa.

Y acompañado de Kaoru, por supuesto.

Kaoru se notaba un poco más alegre que los días anteriores. Sin duda la idea de estar alejándose de su tío era un buen motivo para estar mejor.

-Escucha, Kaoru.- le dijo Kenshin al salir del pueblo esa mañana.- Hay una manera en que podrás ahorrar tu energía cuando caminemos a paso rápido. No te sientas ofendida, pero debes mantenerte callada.-

-¿Ehh?-

-Si hablas, usarás tu aire para hablar y no para caminar. Te cansarás pronto y avanzarás más lento. Dejemos las conversaciones para cuando nos detengamos por ahí a comer algo.- enseguida sacó algo del bolsillo.- Ah, y toma esto. Creo que es de tu medida. – dijo como si le estuviera entregando cualquier cosa.

-¿Un anillo? Está muy lindo, Kenshin, pero yo...-

Cuando Kenshin la vio titubear ante el regalo, se puso algo nervioso. Él realmente deseaba obsequiarle ese anillo, como parte de una fantasía que se estaba permitiendo sólo por esta vez. Como no quería que Kaoru se diera cuenta de ello, sacó a relucir su arrogancia para salvar la situación.

-Nada de peros, chiquilla. Se supone que estamos casados y escuché por ahí que está muy de moda eso de andar usando anillos. Estos occidentales están locos, pero nadie debería molestarnos durante el viaje. En los avisos de búsqueda se menciona a dos personas por separado, no a un respetable matrimonio. Incluso he pensado que podrías ponerte un bulto bajo la ropa para simular una barriga de embarazada... es una gran idea.-

-Pero... Kenshin... las embarazadas caminan lento, ¿no?- acotó Kaoru divertida ante su actitud.

Kenshin reflexionó unos segundos.

-Veo que te funciona esa cabecita después de todo.-

-Claro que sí. Soy una chica muy inteligente... sé jugar Go y siempre le ganaba a mi papá.-

-¿O sea que eres toda una estratega?... vaya vaya... asi que tengo a todo un geniecillo bajo mi cuidado. Pero la experiencia dice que aún los genios hacen cosas mal. ¿Hay algo que no se te dé?-

-Ehh... estoo... je je... la... la cocina.- mencionó en voz baja.

Kenshin se detuvo en seco.

-¿No sabes cocinar?-

Kaoru se sonrojó un poco.

-Ehh... es que... no es que no sepa.- dijo fingiendo una gran sonrisa para ocultar la vergüenza que le daba ese hecho.- Es que lo hago mal... siempre tengo problemas con los condimentos.-

-Pero eso es algo que se aprende.- reflexionó él, tomándose el mentón.

-Es que... yo estaba aprendiendo a hacer otras cosas.- "como ser la primera alumna en la escuela de kendo de mi papá" pensó la chica sin comentar de eso a su protector.

Kenshin se la estaba pasando muy bien conversando con esa muchacha. Sólo que no estaban haciendo lo que debían hacer: caminar.

Además, debía mantener las distancias con ella, ¿no?

-Caminemos mejor, Kaoru. Hay mucho camino por delante. Y recuerda... –

-Si, ya sé, ya sé... no debo hablar.- comentó ella riendo y comprobando que el anillo que le había dado Kenshin le quedaba de maravillas.

-Exacto.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Misao observaba a su padre discretamente mientras éste se despedía de Aoshi.

Estaba muy cambiado, después de todo. Andaba mal genio, dando órdenes a todos en casa y amenazándolos ante cualquier "rebeldía" que percibía por parte de sus hermanos. El resto del tiempo, se la pasaba con sus hombres tratando de dar con Kaoru.

Aoshi salió de la habitación donde había tenido su conversación con Matsusoo sobre lo que había sucedido con su prometida, cuando se encontró con la linda cara de Misao que lo saludaba.

Él sabía que ella estaba muy preocupada por su prima y por su padre. En especial, después de haberlo visto llegar con la nariz rota. Y sin embargo, ante él, ella sonreía como si su única razón de ser fuera enseñarle esa bella sonrisa.

Una sonrisa inocente, desprovista de odio o cinismo. Una sonrisa sincera, porque de verdad a ella le daba gusto verlo.

Si tan solo no fuera tan menor...

-Hola, joven Shinomori. Hace un lindo día, ¿no cree?-

Aoshi sintió como su corazón se detenía por un momento muy corto, antes de volver a latir cuando ella se reunió con él, al final del jardín.

-Ehh... hola, Misao. ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, muy bien como siempre. Ya sabe, yo soy una mujer muy fuerte.-

-Así veo.-

-Papá me ha encargado acompañarle a su casa para darle este obsequio a su papá, joven

Shinomori.-

-Pensé que iría la mayor de tus hermanas.- repuso Aoshi, muy serio, luchando con la tentación de tomar la trenza de Misao en sus manos para jugar un poco con ella.

-Sep, esa era la idea original, pero mi hermana se ha torcido un tobillo esta mañana. Y mis demás hermanos tenían cosas que hacer, así que luego, sólo quedo yo para ir hasta su casa, joven Sinomori. Es usted un hombre afortunado porque podrá gozar de mi compañía.-

Ya estaban avanzando por la calle y a Aoshi de pronto le parecía que hacía un día muy bonito.

-Bueno, ya que gozaré de tu compañía, espero ser un buen acompañante para ti.-

-Oh, lo será, joven, lo será. Además, tenía ganas de salir de casa un rato. Todos están muy nerviosos con lo de Kaoru.-

-¿Y tú no estás preocupada por tu prima?-

-Claro que lo estoy, yo la quiero mucho. Pero, ¿sabe? Yo siento en lo más profundo de mi corazón, que mi prima está bien donde quiera que esté. Y estoy segura de que Kaoru tratará de ponerse en contacto conmigo en cuanto esté en condiciones para hacerlo. Pero dígame... ¿usted la echa de menos?-

-No mucho, la verdad. Ella sólo será mi esposa para agradar a mi padre. Lo demás es irrelevante, aunque desde luego, espero que ella esté muy bien. Tu padre me ha hablado de un demonio de cabello rojo que la tiene prisionera.-

-Mi padre es a veces un tanto exagerado, joven Shinomori. Yo sé que Kaoru está bien...-

-Bueno, tú dices que es porque te lo dice tu corazón, Misao. Pero aparte de eso, no tienes más pruebas.-

Misao siguió caminado junto a él en silencio. Aoshi temió haberle dado a entender que se burlaba de sus ideas.

-Quizá mi corazón se equivoque.- inició Misao luego de un rato, muy seria.- Pero al menos yo lo escucho, joven Shinomori. Y tomando en cuenta que es usted el que se va a casar con alguien sólo para que su papá se muera tranquilo, es de suponer que usted ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que tiene uno.-

Aoshi se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de Misao. Por un momento tuvo la impresión de que ella le estaba reprochando su compromiso con Kaoru, pero desechó la idea. Y sin embargo, Misao se veía un tanto enfadada, de pie delante de él y sosteniendo el obsequio para Okina.

Enseguida la chica se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y comenzó a pedir disculpas.

-Oh, soy una insolente cabezota... joven Shinomori, disculpe... lo que he dicho de su padre... es que yo... ¡ayyy!... ¿ya metí la pata, verdad?... mi papá siempre dice que soy una bocazas y si le sirve de consuelo, mi padre dice que por eso mismo jamás un hombre querrá casarse conmigo... pero... es que yo siempre hablo antes de pensar y usted se ve ahí tan serio y tan... ehh... grande...- argumentó nerviosa, por decir algo.

-Grande.- dijo Aoshi divertido con la verborrea de la chica.- Y eso te intimida, ¿no?-

-Sí... digo... ¡no!- se retractó Misao mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y empezando sentirse mareada ante él.- Es decir... yo no le tengo miedo a nadie... me sé cuidar muy bien yo solita.-

-Te sabes cuidar muy bien tu sola.- repuso él, acortando la distancia entre ellos mientras Misao buscaba afanosa una excusa que explicara su falta de tacto, sin percatarse de la proximidad de Aoshi.- Me pregunto qué tanto.-

-Claro que sí... Kaoru me dio unas clases de kendo y estoy segura de que si alguien intenta propasarse conmigo sin mi consentimiento, yo le daré duro... aunque claro... jeje... primero debo gustarle a alguien para que se propase... y parece que no soy muy del gusto de los hombres...-

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?.-

-Es lógico, joven Shinomori... mis hermanos dicen que soy una pequeña calamidad por donde quiera que paso. Que siempre estoy desarreglada por correr a todos lados, que las buenas esposas no son así y que lo mejor que puedo hacer es cambiar o resignarme a quedarme solterona. Por lo demás, mis hermanas ya tienen pretendientes... pero por mí nadie pregunta en casa. Ni siquiera para hacerme alguna broma.-

-Pero te gusta ser así como eres, ¿verdad?.-preguntó Aoshi conmovido al notar por primera vez que aquella chica tan dulce y aparentemente fuerte, tenía sus inseguridades.

-Sí, me gusta ser como soy... en casa todos son tan serios... la ceremonia del te es lo más aburrido que hay pero mi padre insiste en pedirme a mí que la haga para ver si me tranquilizo un poco. Quizá... quizá mi padre tenga razón y este no sea un lugar para mí. Yo no puedo quedarme callada y ser sumisa.-

Misao entonces escuchó la suave risa de Aoshi.

-¿Qué le causa tanta risa?- preguntó un poco molesta.

-Jaja... es que eres una cosa rara, Misao... primero te quejas de que nadie querrá casarse contigo por ser cómo eres, pero luego defiendes tu posición. No te entiendo. Si tanto quieres casarte, cambia y ya.-

- Claro, usted dice eso porque tiene su vida resuelta. Es hombre y tiene dinero, puede escoger a cualquiera para casarse y seguir siendo como es. En cambio yo debo esperar a que alguien opte por mí.- dijo Misao. – Y asi como van las cosas...-

-En lo personal, Misao, siento que eres aún demasiado joven para pensar en casarte.-

Esta observación hizo que Misao meditase durante el camino. Es que Aoshi no entendía que

ella podía estar molesta con él por no escogerla a ella a la hora de ir a la casa Kamiya a buscar esposa y para su desdicha, eso era algo que no podía decirle abiertamente.

Ella conocía a Aoshi desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando Matsusoo y Okina se hicieron amigos. Entonces ella contaba con ocho años y vio por primera vez a Aoshi cuando éste tenía catorce.

Misao había quedado impresionada con él y al crecer se dio cuenta de que realmente le gustaba mucho ese hombre. Pero él siempre era muy amable con sus hermanas mayores y a ella no la tomaba en cuenta; eso causó cierto resentimiento en Misao, quien hastiada por la actitud servil que tenían ellas hacia Aoshi, decidió cultivar su propia personalidad aunque últimamente, tantos reproches masculinos de sus más cercanos, la estaban haciendo dudar de su opción.

-... y sería una lástima que cambiaras.- escuchó Misao, dándose cuenta de que Aoshi, el hombre de sus sueños, le estaba diciendo algo.

Se detuvieron frente a la casa Shinomori y entraron a ver a Okina.

Éste se encontraba sentado en una banca del jardín.

-Padre, deberías estar en tu habitación.- le reprochó Aoshi.- ¿Dónde está tu sirviente? Debería al menos hacerte compañía.-

-Bah, lo despedí por idiota. Ni siquiera sabe jugar Go y está todo el día diciéndome lo que debo hacer.- se quejó Okina, quien de pronto, reparó en Misao.-Vaya, vaya... veo que no has perdido el tiempo y fuiste a buscar a otra esposa a donde los Kamiya. Hola, Misao.-

-Buenas tardes, señor Shinomori.- saludó Misao haciendo una leve reverencia ante él.

-Padre, sobre Misao, yo no...-

-Cállate, mal hijo, y deja examinar a tu futura esposa.- dicho esto, Okina alargó las manos hasta posarlas sobre las caderas de Misao.-Estás muy flacucha, hija.- de inmediato la soltó. Misao no sabía que creer y notó en el rostro de Aoshi el rubor ante lo que estaba pasando.

-Seré una flacucha, pero soy una mujer fuerte.- se defendió Misao, alzando su fina barbilla.

-¿Fuerte tú? Pero si al primer abrazo de mi hijo te romperás. No me gusta como nuera, Aoshi. A esta niña nadie le ha enseñado que debe mantener silencio frente a sus mayores y tratar con respeto a las personas.-

Misao se estaba enfadando y el hecho de que además estuviera nerviosa no ayudaba a mejorar la situación.

-Pues me importa un comino saber tratar a mis mayores cuando son unos viejos mañosos como usted y le advierto que me vuelve a poner un dedo encima y le demostraré de lo que soy capaz. Además, yo no me voy a casar con... –

-Aoshi, ¿qué pasó con Kaoru?- la interrumpió Okina de modo bien descortés. Misao se quedó

de piedra y pensó seriamente en ponerle el regalo a Okina de sombrero.

-Kaoru sigue sin aparecer. Se perdió su rastro hace un par de días...- respondió el hijo tratando de no reírse ante la situación.

-Y qué bueno que no aparece si va a tener que aguantarlo a usted de suegro. Es de lo más pedante y maleducado que hay. Con razón mis hermanas no quisieron venir a verlo.- atacó Misao. Okina se puso de todos colores.

-¡Aoshi... llama a mi sirviente para que saque a esta mocosa de mi casa!.-

-Padre, Misao ha venido a traerte un regalo de parte de su padre... no la puedes tratar así.- dijo Aoshi con ánimo conciliador.-Y recuerda que tú mismo despediste a tu sirviente.-

Por lo demás, Aoshi estaba convencido de que su padre se merecía el trato de Misao.

En eso, apareció uno de los trabajadores de Aoshi.

-Señor Shinomori, ha habido un problema en cocinas y se necesita su presencia urgente.-

-Está bien- repuso Aoshi.- Iré de inmediato.-

Como Aoshi tenía un restaurante a su cargo, se disculpó con Misao por tener que dejarla sola.

-Aoshi, ni se te ocurra dejarme a cargo de esta mocosita.-

-Pues será al revés, padre. Misao, por favor, cuida de mi padre mientras yo regreso. Lo haré pronto. Y no dejes que nada de lo que él te diga, te moleste. Recuerda que eres una chica fuerte y no puedes defraudarme, ¿entendido?-

-Pero Aoshi, yo...-

-Nada de peros, Misao. Sólo será un momento. Enseguida vuelvo a rescatarte. Sólo asegúrate de que mi padre esté bien y que regrese a su cuarto.- luego Aoshi se volvió a su padre.- y tú compórtate bien con Misao. Esto te pasa por haber despedido a tu sirviente.-

Okina se cruzó de brazos e hizo un gesto de disgusto. Aoshi entonces salió corriendo en dirección a su local, deseándole suerte a Misao.

Porque si que iba a necesitarla.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

El sendero que recorrían se internaba en el bosque por tramos. Llevaban casi medio día de camino, cuando Kenshin sintió curiosidad por el paquete que llevaba Kaoru. Lo traía desde el día anterior en que pasaron por un pueblo y ella le pidió dinero para comprar algo.

La miró discretamente... ella sonreía de manera traviesa bajo su aparente calma. Quizá sólo eran imaginaciones suyas de que algo no andaba bien.

Siendo así las cosas, y rompiendo el pacto de silencio, se atrevió a preguntar.

-Hey, chica... dime, ¿qué llevas ahí?-

-No debemos hablar. – susurró ella.- Al almuerzo le diré que es.-

Kenshin no podía dejar su curiosidad sin saciar.

-Pues te digo que ahora mismo nos detenemos y hablaremos. Enséñame esa bolsa. Dime por qué la tratas con tanto cuidado.-

Kaoru no respondió. Pero tampoco soltó su compra. En vez de eso, se paró en frente de él.

-¿Quiere ver lo que tengo aquí?-

Kenshin iba a contestar que no, pero estaba intrigado con el dichoso paquete.

-Está bien, muchacha.-

Kaoru sonrió y su rostro se iluminó por momentos. Metió una mano en la bolsa y extrajo algo de color café.

Era un huevo.

-¿Traes huevos?. Vaya que se te ha ocurrido una gran idea, los podemos cocinar y comer.-

Kaoru sonrió aún más.

-Estos huevos son todos para usted.-

-¿Para mí? Muchas gra... -

Cuando Kenshin se inclinó sobre Kaoru para examinar la cantidad de huevos que traía, quedó desconcertado un momento por la suave fragancia que emanaba de ella, sin imaginar que esta distracción resultaría de utilidad a la joven que rápidamente le metió un huevo por la espalda, entre medio de su ropa. Enseguida le dio un golpe, rompiendo el cascarón.

Kenshin sintió la viscosidad sobre su piel y quedó de piedra por unos instantes, sin comprender. Kaoru no desperdició el momento y derechamente le arrojó otro huevo.

-"Quiero veinte de los peores huevos que tenga. Que estén podridos y que sean de cáscara delgada"- le había pedido a Kaoru al sorprendido tendero aquella mañana.

Eran para vengarse de Kenshin.

Y cuando éste finalmente reaccionó, ya tenía por lo menos cinco huevos resbalando por su cuerpo. Y olían horrible.

-Maldita mocosa del demonio- masculló él, antes de abalanzarse sobre ella. Kaoru dio un par de saltos y quedó lejos de su alcance, lanzándole más de sus fétidos proyectiles.

Kenshin soltó el morral que portaba con sus escasas pertenencias en común, mientras escuchaba:

-¡Este es por mi kimono que usted rompió, ¡Este es por los latigazos que me dio mi tío... este por tardarse tanto en rescatarme, Y este por... ¡¡por todo lo que haga después!-

Por algún extraño motivo que Kenshin no se detuvo a analizar, toda su rabia inicial se convirtió en una especie de diversión al ver a Kaoru tan furiosa lanzándole los huevos... contó mentalmente... ya iban cerca de diez huevos estrellados contra él.

Asi que después de todo, Kaoru era una pequeña arpía. ¿no?... estaba sacando sus garritas contra él y de una manera bastante inocente, a su modo de ver. Después de todo, la situación era hasta graciosa.

Pero él no podía mostrarse tan contento al verla recuperada de sus heridas. No debía mostrarle simpatía.

- ¿Asi que estos huevos son por lo que haré después?-

-¡Claro que si!-

-Está bien- dijo él tan tranquilo, antes de poner toda su habilidad superatlética al servicio de sus deseos de venganza.

Dio un salto espectacular y quedó al lado de Kaoru. Le arrebató la bolsa y le arrojó un huevo a la cara, sólo que ella se agachó por instinto y el huevo se perdió en medio de la vegetación que bordeaba el camino.

- No sabía que seguías tan enojada conmigo- masculló él mientras ella luchaba por sacar un huevo más de la bolsa que él le había arrebatado.

-Y qué creía, ¿que estaba agradecida por el mal rato que me hizo pasar?-

Kenshin sacó otro huevo y se lo arrojó a la joven, solo que ella se enredó en el morral y cayó hacia atrás por lo que el huevo no le dio en la cara, sino que siguió la misma dirección que el anterior. El pelirrojo, que había perdido su sombrero con el salto, no se detuvo a meditar en el viaje de los huevos.

Se dejó caer sobre Kaoru con un huevo en la mano derecha. Mismo que se internó por el escote de la joven hasta la unión de sus pechos antes de romperse. Como a Kenshin le quedó una asquerosa mezcla de yema y clara en la mano, se la pasó a Kaoru por la cara, pero ella ya estaba maniobrando con un montón de tierra que estaba embarrando en el rostro de él.

Kenshin la tomó por la cintura y rodó de manera que ella quedó sobre su pecho aprovechando de frotar su rostro contra el de Kaoru para impregnarla con la mezcla de huevo y barro que traía. Si no hubieran estado tan divertidos con el proceso de la pelea, seguramente estarían sintiendo las arcadas que produce en una situación normal el olor asqueroso de los huevos podridos.

Kaoru acabó de romper el último huevo que quedaba en la frente de Kenshin, así que éste siguió frotándose ahora contra el cuello de ella. Empezaron a rodar y fueron a parar a un pequeño arroyo en orilla del camino que momentos antes seguían. A pesar de la extraña situación, Kaoru no podía parar de reír, y ya que habían empezado embarrándose en huevo, ahora seguirían con barro.

-Condenada mocosa, ¿acaso no te han enseñado a respetar a tus mayores?-

-Pues no a los que se comportan como niños... ¡usted empezó con todo esto!-

-Te recuerdo que no fui yo el que andaba cargando una bolsa con huevos podridos... ¡yo no inicié esto!-

-¡Claro que si! Es un pedante, molestoso, y encima no respeta los acuerdos.-

-El Cielo me libre algún día de casarme con una mujer como tú...-

-¡¡Ojalá me libre a mí de tener a un troglodita como usted de marido... esa si que sería desgracia!-

Como los dos decían lo anterior entre medio de carcajadas, no se lo estaban tomando muy en serio.

Eso, hasta que Kenshin puso a Kaoru bajo él nuevamente, para atrapar una piedra que venía contra ellos.

Habían estado tan entretenidos que no se habían percatado de que había cinco personas con cara de pocos amigos mirándolos.

De hecho, aparentemente el líder de ellos había vomitado hace poco por el asco que le causaron dos huevos podridos que le llegaron a la cara mientras almorzaba algo junto con su grupo que ahora estaba dispuesto a vengarse por la ofensa hecha a su jefe.

-¿Me dirás que esto no fue por tu culpa, Kaoru?- dijo Kenshin decidiendo entre ataque y huida.

Ella puso una cara de inocencia tal que Kenshin tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse.

-Mi honorable señor, usted es mi esposo asi que... usted responde por mi.- contestó sumisa y dulcemente.

-Sugiero una huida estratégica, mi adorada esposa. No deseo exponerla a la violencia entre estos plebeyos.-

Kenshin se preguntó qué estaba pasando. Estaban a punto de rebanarles el cuello, olían horrible y estaban mojados... pero se lo estaban tomando a la broma. Hacía tiempo que no se reía tanto. Pero ella lo sorprendió con lo que dijo después, muy seria.

-Pues yo lo seguiré en lo que decida. Ataque o huída, Kenshin. Y lo ayudaré.-

-Pues da lo mismo lo que decidan...- dijo uno de los del grupo que ya habían perdido la paciencia con esos dos.- ...porque ahora mismo morirán-.

Kenshin y Kaoru se pararon de un salto. Hacía calor y estaban pegajosos... Kenshin de inmediato recuperó su espada y se puso a la defensiva.

-Pelearé, Kaoru. Recupera el morral mientras.-

Kaoru miró a Kenshin un momento, antes de levantarse un poco las faldas y salir corriendo a perderse.

-Cobarde mocosa del condenado infierno.- gruñó Kenshin ante el abandono. De inmediato se puso a pelear con los cuatro que se le tiraron encima, porque el quinto integrante, el jefe, seguía vomitando asqueado.

De pronto Kenshin estaba peleando sólo con tres... al mirar hacia el lado, Kaoru, que se había hecho con una vara, estaba luchando contra el cuarto sujeto, como si tuviera ella una espada.

-¡Le dije que lo ayudaría si se decidía a pelear!- gritó ella. Kenshin, sonriendo, se concentró en dejar fuera de juego a sus contrincantes, cosa que le tomó unos veinte segundos. Mientras, Kaoru con su palo ya había dejado semiinconciente y con tres dientes menos al que le tocó a ella.

El pelirrojo la miraba asombrado. Ella sólo sonrió un poco.

-Mi papá era instructor de kendo y yo aprendí algo.- admitió humildemente.

Kenshin recuperó el morral y optó por buscar un sitio donde bañarse. Hasta él estaba comenzando a sentir asco del aromita que se traía encima. Eso hasta que un cierto cosquilleo en la base del cuello le indicó que algo andaba mal.

El jefe de la banda, algo más recuperado y furioso por la derrota de sus hombres, gimió:

-¡¡Todos a ellos!-

Y así, detrás del jefe de la banda de asaltantes, aparecieron treinta más, armados y con cara de pocos amigos, cubriéndose discretamente la nariz.

Kenshin desenvainó nuevamente su espada para defender a su esposa... a la chiquilla... en definitiva, a Kaoru. Pero ella le tocó el hombro.

-Kenshin, tengo una idea...-

-Cállate y aléjate, mocosa. Tremendo problema en el que nos has metido.- ya el asunto no le estaba pareciendo tan gracioso.

Kaoru frunció el ceño y se plantó delante de él.

-Hágame caso, funcionará...-

-Tienes diez segundos para que tu plan funcione- dijo él, convencido de que así ella se desanimaría y huiría.

-Está bien, pero mire hacia otro lado y cuando llegue el momento, ayúdeme a correr.-

Kenshin no le hizo caso a Kaoru y fue así como observó que ella se acercaba a la treintena de maleantes que al principio amenazaron con matarla pero luego la seguían atentos. Entonces ella se metió los dedos índice y medio a la boca, hasta alcanzar el inicio de la garganta.

Momentos después, vomitaba como si no hubiera futuro, ayudada con el olorcito de los huevos...

Y de pronto, pasó algo milagroso... el grupo de hombres que hasta hacía unos minutos estaban comiendo, se pusieron también... ¡¡ a vomitar! Incluso el jefe nuevamente... era un caso a gran escala de "vómito solidario".

Kaoru se limpió la boca poco dignamente con la manga del kimono y salió corriendo...

Kenshin, que sentía las arcadas estremecer su cuerpo, había entendido la idea de la chica y dándole alcance, la tomó de una mano y asi los dos tuvieron tiempo de huir rápidamente. Corrieron todo el resto de la tarde y cuando se detuvieron, habían dejado atrás un río, dos pozas de agua y cuatro arroyos pequeños en los cuales sólo se mojaron los pies, por lo tanto, apestaban tanto o más que en la mañana. Pero había que reconocer que habían hecho en tiempo record una buena parte del camino.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Había pasado una semana y las cosas en la residencia Shinomori habían cambiado un poco. Esa tarde, cuando Aoshi volvió a casa, se encontró con la ya familiar escena de Misao en el jardín, jugando Go con Okina. Se habían aburrido de pintarse la cara mutuamente y en vez de eso, se apostaban pasteles. El que perdía, debía conseguir golosinas para el otro.

Al principio, Aoshi intentó convencer al que había sido sirviente de su padre para que regresara a casa, encontrándose una y otra vez con la negativa de éste. Después de arreglar el problema que había en el restaurante, Aoshi volvió tarde, encontrándose a Misao sentada al lado de Okina, velando su sueño. Él entonces la acompañó de regreso a su casa dándole las gracias innumerables veces por cuidar de Okina, diciéndole que éste últimamente andaba mal genio ya que por su enfermedad no podía moverse con la libertad de antes.

Misao no le comentó nada de lo que había pasado en su ausencia pero Okina, al día siguiente, en la mañana, preguntó por ella.

-¿Dónde está tu futura esposa, Aoshi? No puedo creer que tengas tan mal gusto, pero al menos la niña tiene cabeza y sabe jugar a las cosas que me gustan.-

Rato después, Okina andaba un poco decaído. Asi que llamó a Aoshi.

-No puedo creer que te hayas fijado en una mocosa tan respondona para casarte, pero en fin... esta es tu casa, hijo. Puedes traerla cuando quieras. Aunque te advierto que te traerá muchos dolores de cabeza-

Aoshi iba a sacar a su padre de su error con respecto a Misao, pero Okina se quedó dormido. Al día siguiente, le volvió a preguntar por Misao.

-Oye, y cuando la invitarás a comer. Apuesto a que la noche anterior ni siquiera le diste algo para que comiera por el camino. Eres un descortés...-

-La fui a dejar a su casa, padre.- respondió Aoshi con una voz muy tranquila, repasando el párrafo que estaba leyendo de un libro de poesía.

-De todas maneras así no se trata a una futura esposa. Dile a la chica esa que venga a comer mañana. Y le ofreces tus respetos y disculpas.-

Asi fue como Aoshi finalmente se dio cuenta de que Okina necesitaba compañía y que tal vez Misao, con su forma de ser, activaba algo en su padre que le hacía animarse ante la idea de una pelea con alguien inteligente que sabía discutir. No tardó mucho antes de proponerle un trato a Misao.

-Quiero que cuides de mi padre por un tiempo. Creo que, a pesar de lo que él diga, se siente bien con tu compañía. Por favor, haz ese favor por mí.-

-Mmmm... está bien, joven Shinomori. Pero antes lo hablaré con mi papá. Y también debe decírselo usted.-

Matsusoo no puso problema en que Misao fuera a la casa de Aoshi todos los días. Y ahora, mientras ella ganaba una partida de Go (que Kaoru le enseñó a jugar, por cierto) Okina llamaba a la cocinera para decirle que debía preparar dos pasteles más para el día siguiente.

Aoshi, instalado cerca de su padre y de Misao, por su parte, se sentía bien feliz. Aunque peleaban casi por cualquier cosa se llevaban bastante bien y lo mejor es que Aoshi había descubierto en Misao una especial paciencia en lo que a Okina se refería.

-Canta para mí, muchacha. Tienes buena voz.- pidió Okina a Misao.

Aoshi escuchó atentamente cada uno de los matices que adquiría la voz de Misao al entonar una canción que había oído en el teatro, pensando que algo tenía ella que cautivaba a los Shinomori, sin importar la edad de ellos.

No había querido sacar a su padre de su error admitiendo que Misao no era su prometida: en vez de eso, dejó que Okina lo siguiera creyendo mientras Kaoru regresaba de donde quisiera que estuviese. Así, él desharía su compromiso con ella formalmente y le pediría a Matsusoo la mano de Misao. Sólo de esa manera, Aoshi, que era un hombre muy recto, se podría permitir cortejar a esa chica con propiedad. Antes no lo haría porque estaba comprometido con Kaoru y el compromiso era ante todo eso, un compromiso que él no rompería. Mientras tanto, observaría atentamente a Misao para conocerla más.

Así sería. Por Mísao, las haría las cosas lo mejor que pudiera.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Estaban muy cerca de la casa de Kenshin. Un día más de camino y estarían en ella. Kaoru, que había cumplido con el trato de "silencio al caminar", lo acompañó gratamente y sin quejarse de la ruta que él había trazado para llegar a su destino.

Habían atravesado ríos y acampado a la intemperie. Kaoru se quedaba profundamente dormida por la noche, así fuera encima de las piedras sobre las que se sentaba, por lo que a Kenshin le tocaba reacomodarla para que no le doliera el cuerpo el día siguiente.

Ese día acamparon al lado de un río, justo donde se formaba un estanque natural. Kenshin hizo una fogata y Kaoru se acercó.

-Mañana llegaremos a mi casa, Kaoru. Por fin tendrás una cama decente para dormir y un plato de comida en vez de estas galletas de viaje.-

-Mmmmhhh Digame, señor Kenshin... ¿cómo es su casa?- preguntó echándose un bocado a la boca.

-Es una casa grande.- dijo él.- Una casa donde entra mucha luz y yo puedo descansar tranquilo. Cerca de ella hay un río muy parecido a éste de aquí, así que podrás bañarte en él cuando haga calor.-

-Oh... debe ser agradable tener un río tan cerca. Podré nadar... –

-¿Sabes nadar?-

-Si, mamá me enseñó durante una visita que le hicimos a abuelita, cuando yo era una niña aún. ¿y usted?-

-No sé nadar.-

-Ahh... no hay problema, Kenshin. Yo le enseñaré. Primero usted tiene que aprender a flotar. Después debe mover los brazos...-

Kenshin no la escuchaba mucho porque estaba pensando en la idea de Kaoru nadando. De pronto tuvo la sensación de que esa imagen debía de ser algo hermoso de ver.

-¿Y vive con alguien más en su casa, señor Kenshin?-

-¿Ehh?- Kenshin volvió al mundo real.

-Si vive con alguien. Si tiene más familia... quizá algún hermano o hermana. Tal vez tenga esposa.-

Kenshin se movió un poco, acomodándose mejor la espada.

-Vivo solo. No tengo familia ni estoy casado.-

Kaoru lo miró con curiosidad.

-Yo pensaba que usted estaba casado.-

-Claro que lo estoy, chiquilla. Pero sólo contigo y eso ante los demás hasta que lleguemos a casa.-

-¿Y no se ha casado nunca?-

-¿Qué te dio con el matrimonio, Kaoru?-

-Es que me parece raro que usted no se haya casado, señor Kenshin... tal vez... al menos debe gustarle alguien.-

-Pues no te metas con mi vida. No es algo que te incumba.- respondió molesto.

-Claro que me meto. Hace unos días, usted me interrogó hasta saber todo lo que quiso de mí. Me parece justo ahora que me cuente cosas de usted.- dijo Kaoru comenzando a enojarse.-

¡Usted es de lo más injusto! Claro, se siente con el derecho de interrogarme a su antojo porque...-

Kenshin resopló fastidiado, imaginándose toda la palabrería que vendría.

-¿Quieres saber de mí? Muy bien, sabrás de mí. Estuve medio año casado, cuando era joven y enviudé. Luché en el Bakumatsu, maté a tanta gente que perdí la cuenta y no soy un tipo al que la gente pueda apreciar. No soy atractivo, no soy simpático ni sé contar chistes y lo mejor que puede hacer el resto del mundo es alejarse de mí porque hay gente que me busca para vengarse por todos los asesinatos que cometí así que, aunque me gusta una chica sé que ella jamás me mirará dos veces y yo, no haré nada para cortejarla. ¿Quieres saber más?-

Kaoru estaba muy sorprendida por esa actitud en él... era muy duro. Pero le reconocía que le gustaba alguien. Eso ya era algo.

-Entonces te diré más. No tengo amigos, no me interesa tenerlos ni menos andarle contando mis cosas a las muchachas como tú. Tú sólo sabrás lo básico de mí porque no se te debe olvidar que tenemos un trato y que yo sólo te cuidaré hasta que cumplas tus dieciocho y después de eso cada uno seguirá en lo suyo. Tú te irás a tu casa y yo seguiré en la mía, solo, como debe ser. Así que no te confundas conmigo.-

A Kaoru de repente le dio pena con Kenshin.

-Yo pensé que podíamos ser amigos y llevarnos bien.- dijo con decepción.

-¿Amigos?... jaja... esos no existen, Kaoru.- dijo el pelirrojo mirando hacia el cielo estrellado.- Lamento decirte que eso de la amistad es algo que se inventó la gente débil para apoyarse en otros y aprovecharse de la fuerza de esos otros porque ellos mismos no pueden vivir en soledad. Tú y yo jamás seremos amigos. Sólo tenemos un trato y debes recordarlo bien. Tú no puedes ser amiga mía.-

-Yo siento que sí, señor Kenshin... si me deja, le puedo demostrar que los amigos existen. Que hay lealtad, cariño...-

-¿Existen? Entonces dime dónde estaban tus amigos cuando los necesitaste. Seguramente cuando todo te iba bien, estabas rodeadas de ellos, pero en cuanto caíste en desgracia, se apartaron. Apuesto todo lo que tengo a que ninguno de ellos se pregunta en este momento qué ha sido de ti. Ni siquiera tu idolatrada primita Misao.-

-No diga eso, señor Kenshin... Misao es muy gentil y tengo total confianza en ella. Por lo demás...-

-Escúchame, Kaoru. Haz lo que quieras... pero te advierto que no será mi culpa si te haces falsas ilusiones de que entre nosotros puede haber una amistad. Nosotros sólo somos compañeros y nada más que eso. –

Kaoru estaba descolocada ante todo eso. Kenshin por su parte, no la miró y se sentó en el suelo encogiendo las piernas, al lado de la fogata, cerrando los ojos.

-Así es el mundo, Kaoru. Y nada de lo que hagas cambiará ese hecho.-

Kaoru no podía permitir que Kenshin tuviera una visión tan terrible de la vida y de las relaciones humanas. Ella decidió más que nunca ser su amiga y hacerle ver que todo podía ir bien entre ellos.

-Pues yo le voy a demostrar, Kenshin... que existe la lealtad. Le voy a demostrar...- prosiguió Kaoru con más fuerza.- ... que alguien puede tenerle afecto y no esperar nada más a cambio que su sonrisa y el saber que usted está bien. Que alguien lo puede cuidar, que alguien lo puede esperar en casa.-

-No pierdas tu tiempo, Kaoru. ¿Para qué insistes con eso? ¿Acaso tú pretendes ser mi amiga? Tenemos un trato y tú te irás. ¿De qué te sirve ser mi amiga y enseñarme que esas cosas son de verdad, si al final vas a irte y voy a seguir solo?- repuso Kenshin.- Si realmente quieres hacer algo por mí, entenderás que no quiero encariñarme contigo y no lo haré, porque mi vida está allí, en mi casa, donde pienso permanecer hasta que me muera. Pero tú te irás a la tuya y así es como deben ser las cosas. Guárdate tu discursito para alguien a quien conozcas en el momento en que llegues a tu destino.- terminó, cansado y dándole la espalda.- Y ahora duérmete que mañana hay mucho que hacer.-

Las palabras de Kenshin encerraban un profundo temor a ser dañado y eso era algo que Kaoru supo advertir. Él tenía razón... ella se iría. Pero quizá podía preparar su corazón para alguien más.

Él había reconocido que le gustaba alguien que no podía quererlo. Bueno, era de esperar que una mujer saliera arrancando ante un hombre que al parecer, se valoraba tan poco a sí mismo.

Quizá Kaoru en vez de esforzarse por ser amiga suya, debería esforzarse en hacer de casamentera, ubicar a la mujer que a Kenshin le gustaba, y ver el modo de que estuvieran juntos.

Sí... ella haría eso por Kenshin. Conseguiría el amor para él. Investigaría quien era esa mujer... quizá vivía cerca de la casa de Kenshin y por eso él no quería irse nunca de allí. Para estar cerca de ella.

Kaoru se apoyó en Kenshin y le dijo despacio:

-Le demostraré que el amor existe, Kenshin.-

Después de un rato de silencio, éste musitó:

-Haz lo que quieras, chiquilla terca. Verás que al final yo tenía razón.-

Pero Kaoru, que se había acomodado mejor junto a él, ya estaba dormida y no lo escuchó. Tampoco se percató, horas más tarde, de que Kenshin la cargaba en su espalda y que iniciaba el tramo final hacia su casa.

Él único lugar a donde podía regresar y sentirse más o menos seguro.

Aunque con Kaoru al lado, se preguntó si podría volver a estarlo.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Fin acto cuatro.

En Camino

(Mayo 2, 2006.)

Agosto 14, 2008

Hola!!

Tenía un episodio completo escrito, sobre una pelea entre Kenshin y Kaoru durante su viaje. Pero luego no me gustó... después escribí este capítulo. Luego de meditarlo un rato, he optado por editar parte de ese primer capitulo que hice y ponerlo. Es una escena estúpida esa de los huevos y es la única escena que no tendrá repercusión alguna en lo que pase después pero, un poco de humor burdo no le hace mal a nadie. Espero no haber herido la sensibilidad de nadie con la venganza de Kaoru y sus consecuencias.

También me he conmovido con la escena final entre Kenshin y Kaoru... sólo espero poder haber retratado bien la nobleza de ella y el temor de él, oculto bajo esa arrogancia suya. Otra escena especial, que me salió de pura inspiración, era la de Misao y Aoshi, que van a salir un poco más seguido. En el episodio cinco, aparecerán Sanosuke y Megumi, aunque no creo que vaya a explayarme demasiado en una posible relación entre ellos.

He tenido algunas demoras con los capitulos ahora por falta de tiempo pero ya lo resolveré. Por ahora, al menos sigo actualizando y eso es bueno.

Mis saluditos y respetos a:

Okashira Janet

Novelle de Telleyrand

Dark Any

Haro Kzoids

Kaworu M

Lola 1655

Hiirukii Chan

KagomeKaoru

Sakura K de Shinomori

Jegar Sahaduta

Athena Kaoru Himura

Mei Fanel

Kanke-chan

¡¡Gracias por dejarme sus comentarios!!

Blankaoru.


	5. La Rendición

**Prisionera**

**Acto cinco.**

**La rendición.**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Kaoru despertó cuando sintió un gracioso cosquilleo en la nariz. Su cuerpo se mecía a medida que Kenshin caminaba cargándola y podía sentir cómo el cabello rojizo de su coleta le acariciaba el rostro.

Era a su manera un hombre muy encantador, según Kaoru que esbozaba una tímida sonrisa antes acomodarse mejor sobre esa espalda y cerrar los ojos.

-Había visto mocosas con el sueño pesado, pero tú te llevas todos los premios.- protestó él irritado.

Desde luego que ese encanto desaparecía en cuanto abría la boca.

Kaoru suspiró y puso los pies en el suelo mientras Kenshin decía algo de que si hubiese esperado hasta que despertase por si sola, bien podría haber visto llegar el mes de Noviembre sentado y avivando la fogata cada cierto tiempo.

-Ya, ya... si ya desperté, no me regañe... verá que puedo caminar yo solita todo lo que quede de camino.-

-Pues, ni tanto camino queda, Kaoru. Llegaremos antes del mediodía.-

-Ooh... ¿realmente llegaremos tan pronto a su casa?-

-Claro que si. Está tras esa colina que ves allí. No es muy lejos. -

-Ahh, qué bien.- Kaoru dio un par de pasos sonriente y luego de reflexionar un poco, se atrevió a preguntar algo a sabiendas de que podría recibir una nueva reprimenda.- Oiga, señor Kenshin, dígame... si su casa queda tan cerca de aquí... ¿por qué no me dejó seguir durmiendo un poco más? O bien ¿por qué no me despertó? No creo que el tiempo que eso le haya tomado hubiese sido algo tan sustancial. ¿O si?-

Kenshin quedó desconcertado por una pequeña fracción de segundo. Él no podía decirle a Kaoru que cuando la vio dormir tan profundamente, le dio pena despertarla. Y primero se hacía el harakiri antes que reconocerle que no le molestaba cargarla sobre su espalda y que hasta lo hacía feliz ese contacto inocente con ella.

Pero no, no y no, no se lo iba a reconocer.

-Bueno, mocosa, lo hice para que después no me siguieras echando en cara que soy injusto y malo contigo. Y ahora toma esto.- le arrojó una galleta de viajero para que ella desayunara mientras se movía. Kaoru la atrapó ágilmente en el aire.

-Usted después de todo no es tan malo, Kenshin.- dijo ella mordisqueando su galleta y mirándolo de reojo.- ¿Sabe, creo que hasta me agrada.-

¿Qué podía decir él ante esa confesión? Mirando los enormes ojos de Kaoru sobre él, Kenshin se convenció de que ella lo decía sinceramente. Esa chiquilla no podía mentir.

¿O si?

Era una mujer después de todo.

Bueno, lo mejor sería no pensar más al respecto. Kenshin agitó un poco la cabeza para ordenar sus pensamientos y proseguir su camino.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Sanosuke despertó al sentir dos fuertes patadas en su estómago. Maldita Megumi.

Ella lo miraba furiosa, con las manos en la cintura y echando chispas por los ojos.

-¡Despierta, irresponsable holgazán!-

Sanosuke no sabía qué le dolía más en ese momento. Si la cabeza o el abdomen. Se puso en pie

rápidamente, doblándose un poco hacia delante por el dolor.

-Deja de pegarme, mujer rabiosa.-

De pie, Sanosuke le ganaba a Megumi por al menos una cabeza, pero eso no era algo que atemorizara a la doctora de 22 años y fuerte carácter.

-Te lo tienes bien merecido por el desastre que has dejado en la casa de Kenshin. No sé si se te olvidó, pero él nos encargó cuidarla hasta su regreso... y tú no encuentras nada mejor que emborracharte y traer a tus amigotes. ¡Eres un soberano imbécil!-

-Vamos, Megumi... Kenshin no volverá todavía...- dijo él en tono conciliador, tratando de restarle importancia a su mal comportamiento.

-No puedo creer que seas tan idiota, Sano. Sabes muy bien que Ken es capaz de aparecer en este mismo momento. Deberías agradecer que hoy es mi día libre de la consulta, asi que te ayudaré a limpiar este desastre.- Megumi tomó una escoba y empezó a barrer.- Tú humedece ese paño y trata de sacar las manchas de la mesa.-

Sanosuke no estaba muy de acuerdo en ordenar. Que lo hiciera Megumi si tanto le gustaba la limpieza... además, ni se notaba que había habido gente la noche anterior... ¿o si?

Sonrió de una manera seductora a la doctora, mientras se apoyaba despreocupado en una de las paredes, esperando con eso que Megumi se ofreciera a terminar el aseo completo.

Lo que recibió a cambio fue un escobazo.

-¡Ponte a limpiar, flojo!.-

Sanosuke ya no quiso tomarse el asunto en broma, asi que se puso serio.

-No lo haré porque no es necesario. Me duele la cabeza y Kenshin no llegará hoy. Te lo aseguro, Megumi, debes confiar en mi intuición. Llevo mucho tiempo jugando a las apuestas y...-

-Y por eso estás como estás, Sano. Le debes dinero a todo el mundo... ¡agarra ese trapo o te daré con la escoba por la cabeza nuevamente!.-

-Atrévete, mujer abusiva, y te partiré la escoba en dos.-

-Parte la escoba en dos y yo... quemaré esto.-

Megumi sacó de la manga de su kimono, una cinta roja que Sanosuke reconoció enseguida. La cinta que se ponía en la cabeza tapando su frente, era parte del uniforme del grupo Sekiho, al que él perteneció siendo un niño. Y era uno de sus mayores tesoros.

Al dar un paso hacia Megumi para arrebatársela, ella se metió la cinta por el escote del kimono.

-Aprende a asumir tus responsabilidades de una vez, hazte hombre, Sanosuke.- le reprochó Megumi al tiempo que Sano tomaba sumisamente el paño para limpiar y empezaba a ayudarla porque sabía que ella era muy capaz de quemar su cinta roja.

Maldita mujer abusiva...

Megumi sonrió al verlo inclinarse sobre la mesa y otros muebles para limpiar. Sanosuke era un tipo bastante guapo pero irresponsable como pocos. Para él, la vida era un constante juego de azar, asi que no se preocupaba mucho en prever las consecuencias de sus actos. Sin duda era todo lo contrario a ella. Afortunadamente para la sociedad, Megumi era la única persona (aparte de Kenshin) que podía mantener a raya el carácter de Sano, gracias a que ella era una mujer de personalidad fuerte y sumamente tenaz.

Dos horas después, la casa volvía a ser lo que fue antes de la fiesta nocturna. Sólo había un detalle:

-...es tu problema, Sanosuke. Ve tú cómo le explicas a Kenshin que se robaron un futón de su dormitorio. Yo bastante te ayudé con la casa.-

-Vamos, Megumi... por lo mismo, no puedes dejar este favor incompleto. Ayúdame a inventar una historia convincente para Ken.-

-Olvídalo.- Megumi dejó los utensilios de limpieza en su lugar y salió al exterior a refrescarse un poco.- yo simplemente no diré nada a Ken sobre lo sucedido anoche. Siempre que no me pregunte, claro está.-

-Eres mala conmigo...- se quejó Sano haciendo temblar su labio inferior como quien está a punto de llorar.

La joven mujer, cansada, se sacó la cinta de donde la tenía guardada y se la lanzó a Sanosuke.

-Toma, ahí tienes. Ahora déjame en paz, tengo mucho que hacer.-

Sanosuke se colocó rápidamente la cinta, anudándosela con fuerza, antes de salir a la siga de Megumi, que empezaba a alejarse de él.

-Espera, no puedes irte así.-

Ella se dio la vuelta extrañada.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?-

-Bueno... Hum... tú cocinas muy bien y yo aún no he desayunado. Creo que podría acompañarte a tu casa y tú...-

Megumi suspiró. Sanosuke era un caso desesperante de imbecilidad masculina. Lo iba a mandar al diablo cuando su mirada se encontró con la figura de Kenshin avanzando resuelto hacia ella. Entonces, la doctora miró a Sanosuke sólo para toparse con su cara de estupefacción al comprender de inmediato que desde ese momento le debía la vida.

Y ella sabía que eso no era algo que a él le agradara.

-Hola, Ken. Qué bueno verte de vuelta por acá. Justo con Sanosuke nos preguntábamos cuándo llegarías.-

-Kenshin, hasta que has regresado.- se apresuró a saludarlo Sanosuke. Entonces, reparó en la chica que estaba tras él.-¿Y esa chiquilla?-

-Sobre la chiquilla, Sano... no quiero preguntas.- respondió en tono frío el pelirrojo.- y como ven he llegado sano y salvo. Megumi, espero que hayan sabido cuidar mi casa.-

-Desde luego, Ken.- se apresuró a decir Megumi, mirando de reojo a la joven acompañante de Kenshin. Se veía una chica muy joven y muy sencilla. ¿Qué estaría haciendo con él? Sanosuke se acercó a la desconocida.

-Hey, chiquilla, ya que Kenshin no quiere hablar de ti, supongo que tú podrás hacerlo por ti misma ¿no? Dinos tu nombre.-

Kaoru se quedó mirando al impresionante joven que tenía frente a ella y luego a la hermosa mujer.

-Eeh... Kaoru Kamiya es mi nombre.- respondió, haciendo una leve inclinación.

-Vaya. Kaoru es un buen nombre para una chiquilla como tú. Escucha, yo soy Sanosuke Sagara y esta mujer que ves aquí, es una doctora abusiva. Se llama Meg...-

-Cállate, idiota.- dijo la aludida dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Sanosuke, como si fuese éste un niño malcriado.- Yo soy Megumi Takani. Soy doctora y espero puedas perdonar la estupidez de este cabeza de chorlito.- mencionó, haciendo gala de sus modales refinados, su elegancia natural y mordaz lengua.

Kaoru a cada momento estaba más impresionada con ella.

Kenshin por su parte, había visto la escena con los brazos cruzados. Algo no andaba bien, su instinto se lo decía. Pero a decir verdad, estaba demasiado cansado y sólo quería tenderse a dormir.

-Megumi, Sanosuke... entenderán que necesito descansar. Llevo muchos días de viaje asi que por favor, retírense. De todos modos les agradezco el haberse ocupado de mi casa.-

-Bah, no fue nada, amigo. Para cuando nos necesites de nuevo... - empezó Sanosuke hasta que sintió un leve puntapié. –Eehh... y, adiós... que la disfrutes.- dijo haciendo alusión a Kaoru. Megumi ya se había marchado y él trató de darle alcance.

En ese momento, Kenshin se acordó de algo importante, asi que dejó su morral en el suelo y detuvo a Sano.

-Oye, Sanosuke, hazme un favor. Consígueme ropa para Kaoru. La quiero mañana aquí ¿entendiste? Ahora, si la tienes para esta noche, mejor. Eso sí, no quiero que comentes con nadie que ella está aquí. -

¿Ropa para esa chiquilla?. ¿Y por qué nadie podía saber de su existencia?

Sanosuke miró a Kaoru y llegó a la conclusión de que seguramente era alguna meretriz. Vaya vaya, este Kenshin era un pícaro. Claro, por eso los estaba echando tan pronto.

-Desde luego. Cuenta con ello.- se despidió.

Corrió hasta dar con Megumi y rato después, la acompañó a almorzar.

Kenshin por su parte, tosió un poco para llamar la atención de Kaoru que miraba hacia la dirección que había tomado Sanosuke al irse. Cuando ella se giró para mirarlo, Kenshin le indicó la casa.

-Bueno, Kaoru... eeh... esta es mi casa.-

De inmediato se arrepintió de haber dicho esa frase tan estúpida. Era obvio que esa era su casa. Kaoru mientras, al mirar la expresión del pelirrojo, se preguntaba por qué estaría nuevamente de tan mal humor.

-Ehh... bienvenida.- musitó él cuando ella pasó por su lado para ingresar al interior de la vivienda.

La casa desde afuera se veía muy bonita y por dentro se veía sencilla y curiosamente acogedora. Seguramente en ese efecto tenía algo que ver la luz del mediodía que se filtraba por las ventanas y puerta abierta.

-Es un lugar agradable.- dijo Kaoru mirando atentamente cada rincón.- Con razón usted tenía tantas ganas de llegar. Además, el lugar que la rodea es hermoso. Dígame... ¿usted escogió este sitio para vivir?-

-Si... algo así...- respondió confundido al notar el entusiasmo de Kaoru por su residencia. Ella se

notaba... ¿feliz?.- Eeh... mira, niña... estas son las reglas. Puedes usar el cuarto de baño a tu antojo, pero espero que limpies después de usarlo, porque esta es mi casa y me gusta que esté ordenada. ¿Entendiste? También... sobre las horas de comer, yo hago cuatro comidas en el día y...-

-¿Cuatro comidas? Ni se le notan, señor Kenshin. Se ve usted muy flaco.- mencionó ella en tono jocoso.

-No te he dado permiso para hablar.- replicó él muy serio.- Y sobre las comidas, pues allá tú si no quieres comer, tampoco voy a estar tras de ti rogándote para que comas. Si quieres acompañarme bien, y si no, pues es tu problema. Te mueres de hambre o cocinas para ti misma.-

¿Era idea de Kaoru o Kenshin le estaba diciendo entre líneas que todos los días comerían juntos? Eso era curioso tomando en cuenta de que él le dejó muchas veces en claro que era un sujeto solitario y que no le gustaba compartir su espacio con los demás. Kaoru reflexionó un poco y cayó en cuenta de que, dijera lo que dijera Kenshin, ella estaba entrado de a poco en su corazón.

- Y si quieres salir por ahí, tienes que avisarme para acompañarte, porque no quiero que te pierdas y porque es parte del trato que hicimos, que yo te cuidaría hasta que cumplieras tus diecisiete. Todo el jardín está a tu disposición, asi como la casa en general, con clara excepción de mi habitación.-

-Ya entendí. No hay problema. Total, ya me acostumbré a tenerlo tras de mí todo el día.- dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa.- Oiga... pero... y la señorita Megumi y el joven Sanosuke... ¿son sus amigos?-

-No lo son. Sólo son conocidos que se han ganado un poco mi confianza.-

-Ya veo... huum, señor Kenshin... y yo ¿dónde dormiré?-

-Ah... tu habitación. Tengo dos disponibles, veámoslas para que escojas la que más te guste.-

Recorrieron la casa y llegaron a un cuarto donde no había nada. Kaoru entró y se paró al medio.

-Quisiera permanecer aquí, Kenshin. Esta me gusta.-

-Está bien. Debemos arreglarla para que puedas dormir aquí esta noche.-

-Pero... ¿la puedo decorar como yo quiera?- preguntó tímidamente.

-Claro que si, Kaoru. Esta habitación será tu espacio. Estaré contigo a cada momento todos los días pero, al llegar a esta puerta, nos separaremos y serás libre de mí. Decórala como quieras, es asunto tuyo.-

-Oh, gracias, Kenshin... – dijo ella emocionada antes de saltar para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.- Gracias... es una pieza muy bonita y usted es muy amable conmigo.-

Kenshin se quedó sin habla. A pesar de su emoción, frunció el ceño.

-Vamos, niña... te mostraré cual es mi cuarto para que sepas dónde buscarme. Además, debo pasarte un futón.- dijo soltándose de ella y saliendo apresurado del lugar. Kaoru lo siguió y se dio cuenta de que la pieza que estaba al lado de la suya era la de Kenshin.

Éste entró en su habitación y se dirigió al armario. De allí sacó su propio futón enrollado, sólo que no encontró el otro. Revolvió las demás mantas y ropas pero no apareció. Quedó un poco confundido por un momento, hasta que recordó que tenía una bodega tras la casa donde se guardaban los muebles y otras cosas. Quizá allí estaba el dichoso futón. Kaoru lo siguió cuando él le hizo un ademán.

-Como ves, acá guardo las cosas viejas o lo que no necesito. Si ves algo que te sirva para tu habitación, sácalo, no hay problema. Yo buscaré algo para que duermas.-

Kaoru entró a la bodega y quedó sorprendida con una mesa baja. Encontró unos cojines sobre los que se podría sentar cómodamente. Los tomó y los sacó para limpiarlos. También dio con un pequeño florero y hasta una caja de costuras. También dio con un par de abanicos. Estarían bien para la estación del verano. Kenshin por su parte revolvía y revolvía pero aún no daba con el futón.

Cuando Kenshin volvió a entrar a la casa, se quedó de pie mirándola para saber si era cierto que se veía tan agradable como decía Kaoru. Ella tenía razón, después de todo. Él nunca se había percatado de que su casa era un lugar acogedor.

Y más con la chica entusiasmada tratando de meter una mesa a su nuevo cuarto.

-Déjame. Te ayudaré.- dijo él, levantando como si no pesara nada el mueble. Lo depositó donde ella le indicó y salió en dirección a la cocina para preparar algo de comer.

Sólo que al llegar y mirar en la despensa, notó que estaba vacía.

-Maldición... cierto que estuve lejos durante muchos días.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Sanosuke y Megumi regresaron unas horas más tarde a la casa de Kenshin. Ella traía cosas para comer, ya que había recordado que Kenshin no tenía nada.

Sanosuke por su parte, traía un morral con prendas de vestir femeninas.

Se acercaron a la casa y al asomarse a la puerta, se encontraron con Kenshin tomando té. Estaba solo.

-Hola, Kenshin.- lo saludó Sanosuke.- ya traje tu encargo. ¿dónde está la chiquilla?-

-Está en su cuarto.- respondió él escuetamente.

-Toma, Ken. Te he traído comida. La llevaré a la cocina.-

-Gracias Megumi. Pensaba ir mañana al pueblo a buscar cosas para comer.-

-Hey... quiero que me tomes en cuenta... ¿Cuál es el cuarto de la chiquilla?- dijo Sanosuke en voz alta.

Kenshin lo miró exasperado. Se levantó con su taza aún en las manos y caminó seguido de Sanosuke. Tocó a la puerta de Kaoru, sin notar que Sanosuke quedaba anonadado con ese gesto.

¿Kenshin pidiendo permiso para entrar a alguna parte?

-Pase, señor Kenshin.- respondió Kaoru.

"¿Señor Kenshin?" Ahora sí que Sanosuke no entendía nada hasta que su mente lo resolvió de una manera muy lógica... seguro que a Kenshin le gustaban las meretrices sumisas...

La joven estaba sentada cerca de la ventana, cosiendo su kimono viejo con calma.

-Kaoru, he mandado a buscar ropa para ti. Quiero que te la pruebes.- dijo Kenshin sin dar más vueltas al asunto.-Sano, entrégale la bolsa.-

El hombre más joven hizo caso. Se acercó a Kaoru y ella empezó a sacar ropa para extenderla y verla bien. Pero el diseño de esas prendas la desconcertó un poco.

Megumi llegó al cuarto donde estaban todos y notó lo que Kaoru tenía en las manos. Entonces, tomó a Kenshin de la coleta y a Sanosuke del cuello de su camisa y los sacó de allí. No paró hasta llegar al patio.

-¿Pero qué demonios pretenden con esa niña!-

-Kenshin me pidió ropa para ella y...-

-¿Acaso Kenshin te pidió ropa de prostituta para ella? Kenshin, nunca esperé esto de ti.- dijo

Megumi realmente enfadada. Kenshin no sabía qué decir.-Sanosuke, eres un idiota... sólo Dios sabe qué perversiones hay en tu mente... y tú, Kenshin, eres de lo peor porque...-

-Megumi, el día que quiera oír tu opinión, créeme que te la pediré. – la interrumpió Kenshin dejando helados a Sanosuke y a Megumi.- Yo sólo le pedí ropa a Sano para mujer. Nunca pensé que él me traería ese tipo de prendas. Y ya que estás aquí, te encargaré que consigas tú ropas para Kaoru. Ella viene conmigo, se quedará en mi casa unos días y solo tiene ese kimono que trae puesto. Tú, Megumi, sabrás mejor que nadie qué es lo que usan ustedes las mujeres, asi que espero que sepas conseguir buenas cosas para ella. Ah, y quiero prendas bonitas. Ahora, gracias por todo, pero yo me retiro.-

Kenshin salió de allí con la cabeza en alto hacia el interior de la casa. Casi de inmediato, salió con el morral de Sanosuke, arrojándoselo a la cara.

De inmediato, el pobre Sanosuke recibió otro coscorrón en la cabeza.

-Si serás idiota.- le dijo Megumi, echando a andar nuevamente.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

-Ya veo... pero todo fue un malentendido, Kenshin. No tenía para qué enojarse tanto con el joven Sanosuke.-

Kaoru seguía cosiendo tranquilamente las piezas rasgadas de su kimono viejo.

-Además, estoy muy agradecida con usted. No es necesario que consiga ropas para mí, porque para eso, yo tengo este kimono y...-

-Conseguiré ropa para ti, Kaoru. Conseguiré la mejor ropa, la más bonita y esa usarás. Ya te he dicho que eres mi protegida y yo me ocuparé de tenerte cómoda.-

-Pero por eso mismo, no es necesario que se preocupe tanto de mí. De verdad que no me importa usar estos dos kimonos que tengo todos los días. Además, usted me dijo que yo no podía salir de aquí sin usted... entonces, no veo para qué quiero más ropa si no podré lucirla ante nadie más.-

A Kenshin eso le sonó como un reproche.

-Yo decido acá qué es lo que hago y qué es lo que no. Te vestiré y punto final, asi que no es necesario que sigas cosiendo esa porquería de kimono, porque a partir de mañana tendrás muchos más y mejores.- dijo Kenshin de manera ruda.- No entiendo por qué no puedes dejar de cuestionar todo lo que hago por ti.-

-Y yo no entiendo por qué usted no puede tomar en cuenta mis opiniones.- replicó Kaoru.- Ah, claro... esto nos lleva al hecho real de que yo no soy su protegida, sino su prisionera. Por eso, he de hacer y usar todo lo que usted diga, ¿no?-

Kenshin sentía hervir su sangre.

-Pues claro que eres mi prisionera. Hicimos un trato que aceptaste y tú me perteneces. Así de simple... –

-¡No, no es tan simple... ¡Yo no le pertenezco a usted y quiero que ahora mismo... ¡SALGA DE MI CUARTO, AHORA!-

-¿TU CUARTO? Te recuerdo que esta es mí casa y por ende, este es mi cuarto. Asi que, te guste o no... ¡ACABO DE DECIDIR QUE DORMIRÉ AQUÍ!-

Kaoru se quedó sin habla para recuperarla dos segundos después.

-¡Usted dijo que este cuarto era sólo para mí... que este era mi espacio... que sólo aquí me libraría de usted!-

-Lástima, Kaoru, porque me retracto de esa regla. Entraré aquí todas las veces que yo quiera. Y ahora cállate, que estoy cansado y quiero dormir.- dijo Kenshin acomodándose para dormir con la espada apoyada en el hombro.- Y pobre de ti que trates de escapar, porque te rebano el cuello.- terminó, cerrando los ojos.

Kaoru quedó estupefacta.

Había visto caracteres explosivos, pero el de Kenshin rayaba casi en la locura. Ella sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar al notar que su amigo de los últimos días y la tarde había desaparecido.

Pero se aguantó... no dijo nada y se concentró en terminar de coser su kimono.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una que otra lágrima.

Terminó de coser y se acercó a la vela que tenía prendida para apagarla. Notó como Kenshin de inmediato ponía el pulgar en posición para desenvainar la espada.

-Sólo... iba a apagar la luz.- dijo Kaoru con voz ahogada.

La joven se acomodó sobre el tatami para dormir y se cubrió con su kimono. No podía creer lo que sucedía... pero ya no quería pensar en eso. Además, tenía hambre, pero comprendió que lo mejor sería no tentar la suerte con el pelirrojo, asi que se aguantó las ganas de ir a la cocina.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Cuando Kenshin abrió los ojos un par de horas después, notó que Kaoru dormía profundamente.

Recordó lo sucedido y se sintió culpable por unos instantes. Estaba hilvanando una frase de disculpa hasta que notó que Kaoru cambiaba de posición para dormir.

Al hacerlo, quedó de frente a él. Kenshin admiró su rostro delicado y sus negras pestañas acariciando sus mejillas pálidas.

Era innegable que ella le causaba demasiadas reacciones que él estaba lejos de poder controlar civilizadamente. Se acercó a Kaoru para remecerla y despertarla. Lo mejor sería decirle que toda esa situación estaba errada y que ella al día siguiente se iba a vivir con Megumi.

Desde luego que tocarla fue un error, porque al hacerlo sintió que no podría soltarla nunca más.

Kaoru abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Kenshin sobre ella. Intentó incorporarse, pero él le tenía apresado un brazo.

Y comenzaba a acercarse lentamente a ella.

Por una inexplicable razón, Kaoru se perdió en su mirada violeta y no esquivó la boca que se aplastó contra la suya. Sentía el ardor de los labios masculinos que se movían sobre los de ella, mordisqueándolos e instándolos a permitirle el acceso. La mano libre de Kenshin alcanzó la nuca de Kaoru para sostenerla e impedir que se separara de él mientras no estuviera saciado de ella.

La chica finalmente abrió la boca, respondiendo a la petición de Kenshin de dejarse acariciar sin pensar en nada más que el momento que estaban viviendo. Pero al sentir el sabor de la joven, éste perdió completamente la razón y la noción del tiempo. Gimió antes de enterrar la cara en el escote del kimono, ascendiendo con una lluvia de besos por su cuello delgado al sentir que ella se relajaba completamente, dispuesta a entregarse sin poner reparo alguno.

La excitación de Kenshin iba en aumento y a duras penas podía controlarse. Kaoru era fuego puro bajo sus manos... era pasión, era su deseo absoluto. Como una tormenta...

Como una tormenta de agua helada...

-¡Maldita sea!-

Kenshin regresó al mundo real en el mismo instante en que un cubo con agua fue vertido sobre él.

-Me importa un soberano comino que se retracte o no, pero usted dijo que esta era mi habitación, que era mi espacio libre de usted, asi que ahora mismo ¡lo quiero lejos de aquí!- gritó la joven apuntando hacia la puerta abierta.

Kenshin no podía creer que esa chiquilla hubiese sido capaz de sorprenderlo de ese modo... él ni siquiera la sintió levantarse. De modo abrupto se acordó del tipo de sueñito que estaba teniendo momentos atrás...

Con razón no la había percibido. Y si lo había hecho, había tenido un buen motivo para no querer despertar.

Sin decir nada, mojado como estaba, se levantó de su sitio y se retiró del cuarto ante la mirada furiosa de Kaoru que aún sostenía el cubo.

-Esta me la vas a pagar, mocosa.- musitó al pasar junto a ella.

Kaoru estaba sorprendida de su propia reacción y de inmediato se arrepintió de haber mojado al pobrecito de Kenshin. Pero él no tenía derecho a decir una cosa y luego otra.

Había esperado pacientemente hasta sentir la respiración rítmica propia de quien duerme profundamente, para levantarse con sigilo y dirigirse al pozo porque tenía sed y después, se le ocurrió que bien podría lanzarle un par de gotitas de agua con la mano a Kenshin para despertarlo.

Ella no le iba a permitir jugar así con ella estableciendo reglas para romperlas.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, él seguía dormido y un poco de luz de luna que se filtraba por la ventana le daba de lleno en el rostro. Kaoru no pudo evitar sentarse un momento para contemplarlo a su antojo. Incluso sintió ternura por él... pensaba que debía ser muy triste ser alguien tan desconfiado y cascarrabias. Siendo así ¿cómo iba a poder disfrutar de la vida?

¿Y cómo podría conquistar a Megumi?

Porque era obvio para Kaoru que Kenshin estaba interesado en Megumi. Él le había repetido muchas veces que las mujeres eran prácticamente una lacra y en cambio, ese día le había admitido que Megumi era una persona en la que podía confiar. Además, antes le había dicho que a él le gustaba una mujer a la cual jamás se iba a declarar.

Y viendo la belleza de Megumi... y notando su forma de ser, sin duda era ella la persona ideal para enfrentarse a Kenshin. Ella era el tipo de mujer de la que él se podría enamorar.

Sin duda era Megumi la elegida por el pelirrojo.

Todo iba bien hasta ese momento porque de pronto, Kaoru sintió la rabia hervir en sus venas y sin pensarlo dos veces, le vació el cubo a Kenshin en la cabeza.

Claro que cuando él despertó, ella no podía decirle: "_Lo empapé hasta los huesos porque sentí una rabia inexplicable hacia usted"_, por lo le sacó en cara lo de la habitación, que en el fondo era por lo que ella quería castigarlo inicialmente.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Kenshin se cambió de atuendo, se secó la cabeza como pudo y se acostó a dormir en su futón. Que Kaoru durmiera en el suelo, se lo tenía merecido.

El caso es que una hora después, sin poder dormir, tuvo que reconocer que le había venido bien el baño de agua fría, porque gracias a eso él pudo sacarse esas ideas locas que tenía en su cabeza dando vueltas hacía días. ¿Kaoru y él?

Suspirando, cambió de posición en la cama. El sueño anterior había sido muy real... el calor de la chica, su aroma, su sabor...

Se movió inquieto. Eso no estaba bien. Ya no podía seguir haciéndose el tonto, esperando que eso se le pasara solo. Se levantó de la cama y salió afuera a mirar el jardín bajo la luz de luna. Se sentó en el pasillo exterior de la casa y trató de ordenar sus ideas.

Había sido descabellado insistir en esa empresa absurda de traer a Kaoru. Ese día en que la entregó a su tío, debió haberse alejado de ella tan rápido como hubiese podido en ese momento.

Pero no, él había sido un débil, regresó por ella y la rescató...

Y ahora la estaba deseando como mujer. Para él.

No, no... eso no iba a resultar. Tenía que poner rápida distancia entre ellos. Debía deshacerse de ella, por su propio bien mental y el de Kaoru. Era lo mejor. Hablaría con Megumi... tal vez la doctora pudiera colocarla en aquella guardería que estaba en el pueblo vecino.

Sintió entonces que una manta caía sobre sus hombros, dándole calor. Kaoru de inmediato se sentó junto a él.

-Salí a tomar aire porque... me siento mal por haberlo mojado, señor Kenshin.- dijo ella en tono de disculpa.-No debí hacerlo.-

Kenshin se volvió a mirarla y notó su semblante triste y su cabeza baja.

El problema fue que a él se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al verla así. Comprendió que sus sentimientos por Kaoru se estaban tornando más profundos y eso si que era malo. Hasta estaba sintiendo ganas de... de disculparse con ella.

-Yo empecé con todo esto, Kaoru... supongo que me merecía el agua que me arrojaste.-

Kaoru lo miró sorprendida al máximo. Pero no pudo evitar temblar al sentir un poco de frío y eso Kenshin lo notó.

-Esta manta la trajiste para ti. Cúbrete tú con ella, Kaoru.- dijo quitándosela, pero Kaoru se rehusó.

-No. Es para usted. Abríguese. Después de todo, yo lo mojé y...-

Kenshin en ese momento se sintió verdaderamente cansado. Cansado de darle más vueltas al asunto de qué era lo que le pasaba con esa chica. Cansado de discutir. Y como estaba cansado, esa noche se rendiría.

Estaba en su casa... su refugio... quería sentirse a gusto allí y que ella también lo disfrutara.

-Por favor, Kaoru... ya no quiero pelear más.- dijo quedo.

Así, tomó una de las puntas de la manta, extendiéndola al estirar su brazo en una invitación a la joven para que se acomodará allí, con él. Kaoru se sintió conmovida ante ese gesto de Kenshin y ante esa especie de bandera blanca que él ondeaba para ella con la petición de no luchar más, y se acercó, sin decir nada. Permitió que él la abrazara, que la envolviera y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Bienvenida a mi casa.- musitó él, suspirando. Kaoru lo miró y al ver una débil sonrisa en los labios de Kenshin, la retribuyó con una de las suyas radiantes. Ahora todo estaba bien.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar esa noche. Se daban calor mutuamente y por un momento sus corazones latieron al mismo ritmo. La paz era absoluta y Kaoru dudó por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de querer volver a su casa en Tokio. Kenshin por su parte, llegó a la conclusión de que no la apartaría de su lado. Al pensar en ello, se sintió mucho más tranquilo y hasta sonrió. Estaba decidido. Que el destino decidiera qué era lo que iba a pasar entre esa chica y él. No tenía fuerzas para oponerse.

Amanecía cuando Kenshin se levantó e invitó a Kaoru a dormir de una buena vez. Entró a su cuarto y salió con el futón para pasárselo.

-Duerme tú en él. Yo estaré bien con la manta.- dijo en voz baja, como si le contara un secreto a la chica. Kaoru se movió hacia su propio dormitorio, sintiendo la mirada de Kenshin sobre ella. Por un momento, se arrepintió de haberlo echado de allí.

Fue entonces cuando se volvió hacia él, lista para preguntarle si en verdad no prefería dormir en ese cuarto.

Por su parte, él permanecía quieto en su sitio, esperando una invitación de ella.

Pero tal invitación no llegó nunca a los labios de la joven asi que amablemente le deseó buenas noches y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Kaoru a su vez hizo lo mismo.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Fin Acto cinco "La Rendición".

Mayo 15, 2006

Agosto 27, 2008

Notas de Autora.

Kaoruchan17

Lica

Katherine

Athena Kaoru Himura

Haro Kzoids

Sakima

Mei Fanel

DarkAny

Jegar Sahaduta

Lola1655

Kanke-chan

Hiirukii chan

Sakura K de Shinomori (estoy esperando mis memelas y chescos)

¡Gracias por escribirme y dejarme sus mensajes.!

Hola!!

Bueno, aquí seguimos al pie del cañón con "Prisionera". Una nueva entrega que espero que les guste porque la hice con mucho cariño. Me entretuve a mares con la irrupción de Megumi y Sanosuke en el fic, como los comparsas de Kenshin en esa vida que lleva en su montaña.

Este es, oficialmente, el último capitulo que subo sin correcciones. Se podría decir que ya en el próximo empezarían a haber cambios y también, a reaparecer Misao y Aoshi, para que no piensen que los dejé botados en el universo.

Sobre mi otra historia, "Donde Puedas Amarme", ya tengo el penúltimo capítulo listo y el último lo tengo a medias. Pero es que estoy sufriendo mucho con la decisión de Kaoru porque, ¿con quien la dejo? seguramente la evolución de la historia nos dé las pistas necesarias para comprender el por qué de su opción final. En fin, todo esto era para decirles que el domingo o el sabado la actualizo.

Las dejo. ¿Saben? compré mis figuritas de Kenshin. Como no podía decidir entre un Aoshi y un Enishi... ja, me compré los dos. Pero les digo que Aoshi es guapísimo com ganas. Lejos, una de las mejores figuras que tengo. (La mejor es una de Battousai luchando con dos espadas y su cabello eternamente al viento. ¡Lo amo!)

Qué más... que como andaba en el Eurocentro, compré unas pegatinas de Kenshin para decorar mi notebook porque ustedes comprenderán que necesito inspiración constante de nuestro pelirrojo favorito. En fin, las dejo... besitos, las amo y si me permiten recomendar un fanfic, sería el de "Madness" que está en esta misma página. Ahora, si quieren una versión un poco más entendible e igual de buena, búsquenlo en la red por el nombre de "Adios a la Inocencia" de Tim Mandinga, traducido por Azur. Pero el que está acá igual es bueno.

Pues, no tengo nada más que agregar. Les envío un beso enorme enorme y que estén bien.

Blankaoru.


	6. El primer día

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Fue creado por Watsuki Nobuhiro como historieta manga, después unos tipos la animaron y más después otros tipos la animaron otra vez… En fin, yo no gano un peso haciendo esto aunque si consideran que me merezco algo de dinero con gusto les dejo mi cuenta bancaria.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

_**Prisionera**_

_**Acto seis**_

_**El Primer Día.**_

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Pasado el mediodía, Kenshin se desperezó y observó su habitación por unos momentos. Tardó unos segundos en recordar dónde estaba y las circunstancias que rodeaban su regreso a casa.

-Kaoru…-

Seguramente la mocosa estaría durmiendo aún, cosa que no le resultaba extraña. Kenshin se incorporó, se colocó la espada al cinto y sonrió un poco al recordar la noche anterior.

Sería una mocosa, pero también podía llegar a ser muy dulce.

Suspiró resignado y se acercó al armario. Sacó unas toallas y una yukata para él. Luego se lo pensó mejor y buscó otra. Al no encontrar, fue a la bodega que estaba tras la casa, dando con una de tamaño pequeño aunque al menos estaba limpia. Luego se acercó a la habitación de Kaoru y con cuidado corrió la puerta.

Como pensaba, ella dormía como una bendita, tendida de espaldas y con los brazos abiertos. Por un momento tuvo la idea de acostarse sobre ella para dejarse abrazar tranquilamente aunque desde luego desechó tal pensamiento. Tenía otra cosa en mente para despertarla.

Hizo una bolita con la yukata pequeña y se la lanzó a la cara.

Kaoru respingó la nariz antes de abrir los ojos con enfado.

-¡Pero qué…!... Oh… claro, tenía que ser usted.- dijo al notar a Kenshin en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Levántate. Vamos a tomar un baño antes del desayuno.- dijo el pelirrojo antes de salir de la habitación con unas extrañas ganas de reír, cosa rara en él.

Kaoru se incorporó rápidamente… ¿Un baño?. Encontró la yukata arrugada en el piso y la tomó.

Corrió hasta Kenshin, que salía de la casa con una cubeta donde tenía diversos elementos de higiene y sonrió muy feliz cuando éste le pasó un par de toallas.

-Genial, tomaré un baño… me sentía incómoda por usar esta ropa tantos días, señor Kenshin pero ya sabía yo que usted no podía ser tan básico y querría bañarse, como la gente civilizada.-

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, mocosa.- dijo él escueto. Después de caminar unos minutos, llegaron a la orilla de un río. Kaoru se detuvo en seco… ese lugar era el más bonito que había visto en su vida. El agua brillaba bajo los rayos solares y fluía con calma. Había muchos árboles en la orilla, la mayoría en flor, dando una buena sombra para tenderse sin preocupaciones bajo ellos. Había pasto verde, algunas rocas gigantes… era maravilloso.

-¿Asi que este es el río del que me hablaba?-

-Claro que sí, Kaoru. Creo que acá podrás nadar como querías.-

-Es ideal…- Kaoru se acercó al agua y al tocarla, comprobó que estaba helada. ¿Acaso tendría que bañarse así? Al menos hacía algo de calor pero no suficiente para evitarle el morir congelada. De pronto lo del baño ya no le parecía tan buena idea.

Se dio la vuelta y notó que Kenshin ya no estaba con ella. Lo buscó con la mirada y corrió hacia él cuando lo descubrió cerca de las rocas grandes. Él, como presintiendo que lo buscaba, volvió la cabeza.

-Hey, mocosa, acércate. Acá es donde te bañarás.-

Kaoru obedeció.

Descubrió que tras las rocas, Kenshin había construido una poza en la orilla del río, delimitándola con más rocas para evitar que el agua se escapara.

-En los días de calor vengo a bañarme aquí.- le explicó a la joven- porque aquí puedo atajar el agua y como se queda quieta, se calienta con el sol. Seguramente estará mucho más tibia que la de la corriente.-

Kaoru comprobó lo dicho por Kenshin metiendo un pie. Tenía razón, el agua estaba agradablemente tibia.

-Es usted muy inteligente, Kenshin. Y ahora dígame… ¿cuál es la poza en la que me bañaré?-

-Kaoru… acá sólo está MI poza. Te recuerdo que yo vivo solo… ahora, si quieres tu propia poza, puedes empezar a hacértela tú. Por mientras, te prestaré la mía.- Kenshin dejó su espada sobre una roca, encima de una toalla y empezó a quitarse el kimono azul que llevaba, alarmando a Kaoru con esa acción.

-Oiga, espere… ¡usted no puede hacer eso!-chilló, causando que una bandada de pájaros se

retirara del lugar.

Kenshin la miró, empezando a sacarse el gi.

-Escucha, Kaoru, no tengo intenciones de perder mi tiempo. Si me baño primero, llegaré a casa y prepararé el desayuno. Tú dijiste que no sabías cocinar, asi que me parece lógico que mientras aprendas, de eso me encargue yo ¿no te parece?-

-Pero… pero… - cuando Kenshin se sacó el gi, dejando su torso al descubierto, Kaoru se puso de todos colores, predominado en ella el rojo intenso de las mejillas.- ¡Usted no puede hacer eso!-

-El cuerpo humano es una máquina maravillosa desde el punto de vista estético y técnico asi que no le veo caso a avergonzarse de él. Por lo demás, si tanto te escandaliza mi proceder, puedes darte la vuelta y esperar a que yo termine mi baño. Después podrás bañarte tú.-

Kenshin se soltó el cabello y se quitó el hakama. Kaoru cada vez tenía los ojos más abiertos y es que le resultaba muy difícil apartar la mirada del pelirrojo que esta vez le daba la espalda porque se estaba metiendo a la poza.

-El agua está deliciosa, mocosa. Creo que te gustará después de todo.-

Kaoru todavía no podía hablar de la impresión… Kenshin era un descarado. Las mejillas le ardían pero... aún no se daba la vuelta para no mirarlo.

Él se enjabonó la cabeza, el cuerpo y luego procedió a enjuagarse. Pero había algo extraño… claro, Kaoru estaba muda. Se dio la vuelta para contemplarla, con el agua llegándole a la cintura ya que estaba en el medio del estanque.

-Veo que sigues ahí, Kaoru.-

Ella lo miraba fijamente, sin hablarle. Por lo visto, estaba enfadada.

-Te dije una vez que yo no soy un caballero, Kaoru, asi que no esperes que te ceda el honor de ser la primera en bañarte.-

Silencio.

Kenshin lo intentó otra vez.

-A ver ¿Kaoru… qué te molesta?-

La joven primero lo miró con rabia antes de sentir que el rojo volvía a su cara.

-Usted.-

-¿Yo?... vamos, no me digas que te sentiste ofendida porque me quité la ropa sin asegurarme de que tus castos ojos estuvieran tapados.-

-Pues… algo… asi.- dijo ella sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara. Estaba concentrada en su torso brillante bajo el sol y las cicatrices que tenía pero no se lo iba a reconocer.

Kenshin alargó una mano hasta dar con una de las toallas que estaban sobre la roca y bajo el agua, se la anudó a la cintura.

-Ahh… eres una mocosa extraña.- suspiró.

-Quitarse la ropa frente a otros es malo.- musitó ella reprobatoria.

-Kaoru… mírame.- dijo cansado.

-¿Ehh?-

-Mírame.- dijo esta vez en tono autoritario. La joven levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de color violeta.

-Ven aquí, Kaoru. –

Como hipnotizada, la joven avanzó hacia la poza. Después de dudar unos segundos, se quedó en la orilla mirándolo con desconfianza. Kenshin notó ese gesto y optó por no presionarla.

-No te obligaré a bañarte o a quitarte la ropa frente a mí, así que no temas. Simplemente quiero decirte que el cuerpo humano es algo maravilloso de lo que no te puedes avergonzar. Tú cubres tu cuerpo para protegerlo del frío o para adornarlo, pero en sí, el cuerpo no tiene nada de malo o sucio.-

-Claro que es malo.-

-No, no lo es. El cuerpo, lo que ves, es el envoltorio de tu alma. Si tu alma es buena ¿piensas que su envoltorio pueda llegar a serlo? El cuerpo no es malo. Malos pueden ser los ojos que lo miran y yo no creo que tus ojos sean malos… además, no creas que me muero por enseñar mi cuerpo. No es hermoso como el de otros, pero es mi cuerpo, es mi envoltorio y ahora debo limpiarlo adecuadamente. Y con ropa encima eso me cuesta un poco. –

Kaoru tomó aire tratando de digerir lo explicado por Kenshin. Oyéndolo con atención, nadie diría que era un sujeto sin corazón. Podía albergar pensamientos nobles.

-Está bien.- murmuró.

Kenshin se acercó a ella y puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

-¿Ya no estás enfadada conmigo?- dijo hurgando en su rostro en busca de respuestas.

-Es difícil estar enojada con usted.- reconoció, mirándolo a los ojos y sonriéndole.

Kenshin no pudo contenerse ante esa sonrisa. Apretó imperceptiblemente los hombros de la joven

antes de besar su frente de manera rápida para no tentarse de llegar a sus labios.

Afortunadamente aún su voluntad era más fuerte que sus verdaderos deseos.

-Eres una buena chica. Ahora báñate mientras yo voy a preparar el desayuno.- dijo saliendo del agua con la toalla aún encima. Ya había hecho su buena acción del día, proveyendo a Kaoru de un baño decente y de clases sobre el cuerpo humano con el fin de liberar un poco su mente, además de una yukata limpia y del futuro desayuno. Él era su protector y ese sería el camino al que se aferraría con toda la fuerza de su corazón para devolverla feliz al que ella quería convertir en su verdadero hogar. Sólo sería por poco más de dos meses y medio.

-¡Espere!-

-¿Ehh?- Kenshin se volvió encontrando a Kaoru en el agua.

-Usted, no me puede dejar aquí sola. Yo… yo no sé regresar a la casa.-

Kaoru se veía muy desvalida con su kimono todo arrugado y el cabello en desorden, metida en la poza con el agua hasta la cintura.

-Es fácil, sólo debes caminar en línea recta un par de minutos y… -

-¿Y si me pierdo?-

Kenshin pensó unos segundos, bufando.

-Está bien… mira, báñate mientras yo me seco y me visto. Y no te preocupes, que no… que no miraré.- respondió Kenshin en un suspiro, tratando de ignorar a su estómago que gruñía de hambre. Le dio la espalda a Kaoru que confiada se quitó la ropa.

La joven se talló vigorosamente brazos y piernas, el cuello, el estómago y lo que pudo de espalda y hombros, mientras mantenía el cabello enjabonado. Después se sumergió en el agua para emerger limpia y renovada. Se sentía muy bien, aunque le estaba dando un poco de frío. Buscó la toalla sobre la roca como lo hiciera Kenshin antes y con fastidio recordó que ella… ¡Las había dejado en la orilla!

-Ehh… señor… Kenshin… -

Kenshin ya estaba vestido con la yukata, secando su cabello al sol cuando escuchó la vocecita de la joven.

-¿Qué te pasó ahora?-

Se volvió hacia ella y la descubrió con los brazos cruzados tapando sus pechos, aún en el agua.

Se veía preciosa con la piel expuesta al sol, brillando con las gotas que tenía encima. Parecía una pequeña diosa pero él solo tragó saliva de la mucha que estaba produciendo en ese instante y trató de aparentar calma.

-Mi toalla está allá… y la yukata.-

-Bueno, ponte el kimono y vienes a buscarlas.-

-Ese kimono apesta. Ni loca me lo pongo.-

-Entonces quédate allá. Supongo que no quieres que vaya personalmente a dejarte la toalla.-

Por toda respuesta, Kaoru se hundió en el agua hasta la barbilla, negando enérgica con la cabeza.

-Quiero que usted se mantenga de espaldas a mí. No se atreva a volverse hasta que yo le diga.-

-Como tú digas, mocosa.- dijo Kenshin, tomando despreocupado la toalla de Kaoru en una de sus manos. Ella salió del agua mirando fijamente a Kenshin, por si se daba la vuelta.

_-"Kaoru tonta_".- pensó.- "_él ha dado muestras de confianza muchas veces. No se volteará. Puedo confiar."-_

-¡Kenshin… Kenshin!... oh, aquí estás, Kenshin.-

Kaoru reconoció con espanto la voz de Sanosuke quien estaba acercándose y se quedó paralizada a unos pasos de la orilla de la poza, entre las rocas más grandes. Por su parte, Kenshin no esperó a que Kaoru estuviera totalmente visible a Sanosuke. Se dio la vuelta y dando grandes zancadas, se acercó a la joven para cubrirla con la toalla, tratando de no mirarla mucho.

Kaoru de pronto se encontró encerrada en una tela suave y calentita. Al abrir los ojos, sólo vio el cabello rojo de quien la estaba abrazando para cubrirla del intruso.

-Sano, detente donde estás.-

Sanosuke hizo caso.

-Hey, Kenshin, sólo venía a decirte que Megumi consiguió unas sandalias para Kaoru y un par de kimonos y te los mandó. Pensé que podías estar por aquí y veo que no me equivoqué… - Por entre el follaje que mantenía ocultos a Kenshin y Kaoru de él, Sano notó que estaban abrazados. Sonrió para sí… ese Kenshin era genial, podía "hacerlo" en cualquier parte. Qué envidia. - Pero no te preocupes, dejaré esta bolsa en tu casa. Megumi también dijo que necesitaba que te ocuparas de un listado que te dejó de medicinas. Bueno, eso era todo. Adiós. Que disfrutes de tu día.-

Sanosuke se fue silbando feliz por Kenshin y preguntándose por la procedencia de la jovencita que lo acompañaba. Por su parte, Kenshin miraba por encima de su hombro, para asegurarse se que Sano no andaba merodeando por ahí.

Kaoru empezó a sentir las piernas un poco débiles, sin causa aparente. También un cierto cosquilleo en el estómago. Su corazón se estaba desbocando y el rubor regresaba una vez más a

su rostro. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Disculpa, Kaoru… no se me ocurrió pensar que ese cabeza de pollo podía… ¿Kaoru, estás bien?- inquirió al notar la nueva mudez de su protegida.

-Ehh… si… creo que si.- respondió la joven algo confundida por sus sensaciones.

-Kaoru, te prometo que esto no volverá a suceder. Me aseguraré de que la próxima vez te bañes en casa si así lo deseas pero yo pensé que te gustaría conocer este sitio…-

De pronto Kaoru prestó atención. Parece que Kenshin le estaba diciendo algo importante entre líneas.

-… porque es un lugar muy bonito y yo… quería que lo conocieras. Pensé que tal vez así te sentirías… más cómoda en mi casa.- confesó él.- Te lo habría mostrado anoche, pero estabas cansada y después yo no me porté muy bien.-

Bajo la toalla, Kaoru mantenía las manos sobre su propio pecho. De pronto quiso no estar limitada por la tela para abrazar a Kenshin y para decirle que todo estaba bien.

Entonces Kaoru notó algo maravilloso… Kenshin estaba… sonriendo.

-¿Sabes? tengo un poco de hambre. Vámonos.- agregó él, sin ganas de soltarla pero sabiendo que eso era peligroso para su paz mental y para la propia Kaoru.

Ella sólo rió quedo y se apartó de Kenshin, con la toalla envolviéndola, moviéndose de tal modo que sus brazos quedaron expuestos y así, pudo caminar hacia su yukata para tomarla y ponérsela en cuanto Kenshin le dio la espalda.

Y notando que le quedaba demasiado justa…

-¿De dónde sacó esta yukata?-

Kenshin se volvió para ver a Kaoru y al hacerlo, supo que el sueño de la noche anterior no iba a ser nada comparado con los que iba a tener esa noche.

-Pues, verás, mocosa.- empezó mientras avanzaban hacia la casa.- Esa casa donde vivo, me la dejó un anciano que se trasladó a la ciudad. En la bodega que está atrás, están las cosas que dejó, como ropa o muebles. Creo que esa yukata es de la única nieta que venía a verlo y como todo lo demás, ahora me pertenece. De todas maneras, te la pasé porque no tenía otra cosa apropiada para ti. Estoy seguro que en la ropa que mandó Megumi encontrarás algo que te quede.-

Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, Kenshin tomó la mano de Kaoru para ayudarla a avanzar por entre el follaje.

-Ya veo, Kenshin. Muchas gracias por todo, ahora me siento mejor. Me siento capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa.-

-Pues que bien, porque ahora vamos a desayunar, después lavaremos la ropa del viaje, prepararé el almuerzo y ordenaremos la despensa.-

Kaoru con la mano libre llevaba su toalla húmeda y el kimono sucio que había usado, así como los elementos de baño. Kenshin iba un poco más adelante sin soltarla y ella pensaba en las cosas que había aprendido ese día.

Kenshin tenía razón… el cuerpo era algo fabuloso, algo maravilloso. Tenía que ser algo especial si con sólo un abrazo podía transmitirle tanta seguridad y confianza a otra persona. Recordó que al día siguiente de conocerla, Kenshin la cargó sobre su espalda mientras se curaban sus pies heridos y que en ese momento ella se había sentido muy reconfortada. Tanto así que hasta se había quedado dormida sobre él. También recordó las otras veces en que él la cargaba… sin duda él era muy gentil.

"El cuerpo es el envoltorio del alma"

Era cierto ¿no?

Pero Kaoru recordó que el cuerpo de Kenshin estaba lleno de cicatrices… ¿sería posible que el alma de Kenshin estuviera del mismo modo?

¿Que fuera un alma herida?

Quizá eso explicaría los constantes cambios de humor en él… que de pronto se retrajera. Era evidente que antes la había pasado mal.

La simpatía que sentía hacia él iba en aumento y Kaoru pensó en que su nueva meta sería conseguir que Kenshin sonriera más a menudo. Asi él podría ser más feliz y conseguir que la hermosa Megumi se fijara en él.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, no era necesario que Kenshin sonriera para Megumi. Con que lo hiciera más a menudo a Kaoru le bastaba. Asi estaba bien.

Le gustaba que Kenshin sonriera.

En verdad debía reconocer... que le gustaba mucho que sonriera.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Para suerte o desgracia de Kenshin, los kimonos que aportó Megumi eran de invierno, demasiado gruesos para el clima que estaban teniendo. Asi que Kaoru andaría en yukata por la casa. Al menos, para suerte de Kaoru, la discreta doctora tuvo el buen tino de enviar ropa interior nueva y limpia para ella. Y las sandalias le habían quedado muy bien. En una nota que le había adjuntado, le indicaba que trataría de conseguir algo más apropiado y le comentaba que de todos modos, aún el clima era muy cambiante y podía necesitar de la ropa abrigadora.

Durante la hora del lavado, Kaoru lavó primero el kimono que le regaló su padre y luego el que le compró Kenshin. Ese en especial estaba muy manchado, incluso aún tenía restos de huevo y Kaoru se preguntó cómo había podido soportarse a sí misma con la falta de baño. De todos modos, al mirar en rededor y dar con la casa, con Kenshin tendiendo la ropa que iba saliendo y con el cielo azul, pensó que todo lo vivido había valido la pena.

-El sol se está ocultando, Kaoru pero ya terminamos el lavado. Ahora nos queda la despensa. Vamos.- dijo el pelirrojo.- Si terminamos luego, podremos acostarnos pronto y mañana nos

levantaremos más temprano que hoy.

-Está bien.- respondió ella, siguiendo a Kenshin hacia el interior de la casa sonriendo satisfecha. Después de todo, esta nueva vida no estaba tan mal. Ella no era una sirvienta en esta casa, sino

más bien, la compañera de un hombre solitario.

Compañera.

Hum... le agradaba ese apelativo. Le gustaba mucho más que "Prisionera" o que "Protegida". Lo conversaría con Kenshin más tarde.

De todos modos, había algo que molestaba a Kaoru. Un algo que no la dejaba ser completamente feliz: La lejanía con Misao. ¿Qué sería de su prima en ese momento?.

Kaoru esperaba de todo corazón que su prima se encontrara bien. Al evocar la imagen alegre y despreocupada de la joven, Kaoru no pudo evitar recordar a su tío Matsusoo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

-Era un demonio de cabellos rojos... imposible olvidar algo así. En cosa de segundos dejó fuera de combate a algunos de mis hombres aunque la mocosa que lo ayudó...esa si que es cosa especial. ¡Los hizo vomitar a todos!-

Matsusoo Kamiya empezó a poner atención al relato del viajero cuando escuchó la frase "Demonio de cabellos rojos". Se encontraba en un restaurante, bebiendo algo cuando escuchó a un sujeto hablando con otro.

Se puso de pie para obtener información. Después de invitar dos sakes y dar un poco de dinero, Matsusoo consiguió lo que quería.

Una pista.

Una muy valiosa pista.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Kenshin se había olvidado del detalle de que le faltaba un futón. A él le daba lo mismo dormir o no dormir en uno, asi que se lo cedió a Kaoru nuevamente esa noche.

-No me parece correcto aceptarlo. Es su lecho, Kenshin, lo justo es que usted duerma allí, además, usted ha trabajado mucho más que yo en este día. Yo estaré bien con mantas y cojines. Después de todo, el tatami es algo muy cómodo.-

-Y yo te digo, mocosa, que esta es mi casa y aquí se aceptan mis reglas. Dormirás en el futón porque es lo que corresponde.-

Diciendo esto, Kenshin se levantó y se fue a su cuarto, dejando a Kaoru con las palabras en la boca.

¿Por qué demonios ella tenía que cuestionar todo lo que el decía? Él intentaba ser amable con ella y ¿qué hacía la mocosa? Se hacía la fuerte, la que no lo necesitaba. Odiaba que Kaoru fuera tan autosuficiente. Odiaba pensar que ella en el fondo se las podía arreglar muy bien solita. Debía reconocer, muy a su pesar, que la mocosa era bastante inteligente y bastante más resistente que el común de las mujeres a juzgar por su estado físico. Al parecer, el viaje no la había desgastado tanto como él creía ya que cumplió con todas las labores que él le asignó diligentemente mientras que él contaba los minutos para descansar.

Desde luego era algo comprensible. Algo le había dicho Megumi sobre eso unos días antes de irse de viaje:

-Ken, debes estar conciente del tremendo desgaste que ha tenido tu cuerpo, por eso es normal que te canses un poco más. Después de todo, fuiste muy maltratado en el pasado, sufriste muchas heridas, realizaste enormes esfuerzos físicos... debes tener cuidado con tus acciones a futuro y vivir una vida más tranquila. Si te cuidas, no dudo que llegarás a la vejez sin mayores

complicaciones.-

Kenshin suspiró al tiempo que se tendía.

Kaoru era una mujer joven de energía inagotable, con toda una vida por delante. Era bella, era simpática y tenía sentido del humor. Él por su parte, había dejado sus mejores años atrás, si es que a lo vivido antes se le podía llamar "lo mejor" mientras que ella estaba por empezar una buena etapa.

Debía estar loco entonces para imaginar siquiera una vida junto a ella. Además, él le llevaba como once años... Kaoru no querría cargar con él cuando fuera más viejo; menos cuando conociera los pormenores de su historia.

Lo juzgaría y lo declararía culpable, condenándolo a la soledad. Conociéndola, estaría con él el tiempo acordado y luego se marcharía sin mirar atrás, sin darle oportunidad alguna de hacerla cambiar de parecer.

Estaba a punto de apagar su luminaria cuando sintió unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-Pasa.-

Kaoru apareció sonriendo.

Kaoru sonriendo y en esa ajustada yukata no era algo muy bueno para su paz mental cuando él se estaba autoconvenciendo de que ella jamás se fijaría en él como eventual pareja. Kenshin la miró como hipnotizado mientras ella entraba.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Misao se levantó con sigilo para buscar agua y al pasar cerca del jardín, escuchó unas voces.

Una era de su padre y la otra de su hombre de confianza.

-Ya veo, señor Kamiya. Esa es la ruta que tomaron...-

-Si, Satoshi. No sé mucho de caminos pero espero que tú puedas orientarme.-

-No se preocupe, señor Kamiya. Por este camino se llega a dos lugares. Es muy poco transitado, es cierto, pero por lo mismo, casi no tiene cruces o empalmes. Creo que debemos enviar hombres a los dos pueblos de destino para averiguar si han visto al demonio pelirrojo.-

Misao no podía verlos pero sus voces eran características de ellos. La joven se sintió avergonzada de su padre y estaba pensando en retirarse cuando una nueva voz llamó su atención. No era una voz conocida.

-Una vez que encuentre a ese Demonio, señor Kamiya, yo mismo lo mataré y traeré a la señorita Kamiya de regreso a casa.-

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted, señor Jinnei.- dijo Matsusoo.- Quiero que ese malnacido pague lo que le hizo a mi nariz. Desde luego, espero que inicien el rastreo a partir de mañana.-

Misao se cubrió la boca con una mano para no gritar del espanto. ¿Jinnei?

¿Era Jinnei Udo, el asesino?

Eso no podía estar pasando. Su padre no podía estar relacionándose con ese tipo de gente. Sin duda se estaba volviendo loco por Kaoru.

Cuando las lágrimas llegaron a tocar la mano de Misao, los hombres ya se habían retirado del lugar. La joven se levantó automáticamente para regresar a su habitación pero al entrar en ella se sintió demasiado asqueada. Necesitaba decírselo a alguien pero ¿a quién?. Sus hermanos la llamarían "estúpida" y "metiche". Misao no sabía qué hacer pero estaba segura que algo muy malo le esperaba a Kaoru si volvía a la casa.

Llevada por su determinación se colocó una manta sobre los hombros y se calzó las sandalias.

Enseguida saltó por el muro que daba a la calle y echó a correr.

Aoshi estaba durmiendo profundamente cuando sintió unos golpecitos en el techo. Era como si alguien estuviera arrojando piedrecillas y tal vez podía tratarse de algo urgente. Se levantó y notó bajo la luz de la luna, una figura menuda de pie en medio de su jardín.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

-Disculpe que lo moleste, señor Kenshin pero, ayer noté que usted tenía algunos libros aquí y quería pedirle uno para leer.-

-Eehh... bien... escoge el que gustes.-

Kenshin se puso rápidamente en pie para facilitarle el acceso a los libros que tenía amontonados en pilas a su espalda

-¿Son suyos todos estos? Debe gustarle mucho la lectura...- dijo Kaoru mientras ojeaba unas hojas cosidas.

-No precisamente. Es decir... los libros también venían incluidos con la casa.-

Kaoru miró a Kenshin y notó que éste empezaba a enrojecer.

-Por lo demás... no soy asiduo a la lectura. Un asesino no necesita educación.- comentó sin pensar, dándose cuenta después de ello.

Kaoru no dijo nada. Sólo lo miró fijamente.

Por su parte, Kenshin sólo bajó la cabeza al sentirse extrañamente avergonzado.

-Bien, ese es mi pasado, Kaoru... – dijo con arrogancia luego de unos instantes.- Y es algo que no puedo cambiar. Ya te he comentado antes que he matado a mucha gente y, aunque no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso, es lo que hice.-

-Pero... usted ya no es un asesino.-

-¿Ehh?-

-Yo... en el bosque noté que sólo golpeó a quienes nos atacaron. No sé cómo, pero usted no los mató. Y a los hombres de... de mi tío – agregó incómoda.- yo no vi rastros de sangre en ellos, salvo de sus narices. Puede que usted haya sido un asesino antes pero, el Kenshin que he conocido yo no lo es ¿o me equivoco?.-

Kaoru se había acomodado sobre un cojín, cerca de Kenshin que, un poco contrariado acercó su espada a Kaoru para que ella la examinara.

-Puede que yo no tenga educación pero, en el fondo, nunca me gustó asesinar gente.- comentó.- No trato de disculparme pero, en ese momento, yo creía ciegamente que todo lo que hacía era por el bien del país. Yo luché al lado de los patriotas, con los Ishishinshi... –

La joven estaba sacando la espada de la funda. Al principio no notó nada especial en ella, aunque estaba como nueva... brillante. Luego de eso, se dio cuenta de que el filo estaba al otro lado en el acero. Miró a Kenshin sin comprender.

-Me pasaron muchas cosas en esa época.- continuó Kenshin.- y me hundí en un abismo. No sabía que creer o qué pensar y supongo que en algún momento, sentí que todo lo que me había sucedido era mi justo merecido y por eso, pensé que ya no quería seguir mereciendo ese tipo de cosas. Desgraciadamente para mí, yo vivía por la espada y para la espada y comprendí que no podría soltarla fácilmente pero si había algo de lo que estaba plenamente seguro era que no quería volver a matar.-

-Hubo un hombre que supo escucharme y me regaló esta espada sin filo. Dijo que yo no podría escapar de mi vida como asesino y que a la vez, necesitaría algo con qué defenderme, ya que hasta el momento, lo único que yo sabía hacer bien era pelear. Que quizá eso me ayudaría a entender mejor el camino que había recorrido y que confiaba en que algún día encontraría las respuestas que me ayudarían a ser más feliz. –

-¿Y hace cuánto tiempo fue eso?- preguntó Kaoru muy interesada en el relato.

-Hace diez años, cuando llegó la Restauración.-

-Usted tenía dieciocho años... ¿desde cuándo peleaba?.-

-Ehh... desde los trece o catorce, más o menos.-

-Era... era casi un niño aún.- murmuró Kaoru.

Kenshin se tensó al escuchar ese comentario de Kaoru. Era lo mismo que había dicho alguna vez Tomoe, su primera esposa y se sintió incómodo. Miró a la joven y notó que ella no lo miraba con compasión, sino con cierta ternura y eso era algo extraño para él.

Nadie antes lo había mirado asi.

Nadie antes había sido como ella.

-Pero, ahora usted es diferente, Kenshin. Yo sólo quisiera saber si en este tiempo que ha pasado, usted ha podido encontrar su respuesta para ser más feliz.- dijo Kaoru, con unos cuantos libros sobre el regazo.

-La verdad... se podría decir que he vivido relativamente tranquilo. Tengo un trabajo, vivo solo y no me falta nada. Está bien así. De vez en cuando me sale algún trabajito extra, como ser niñera de una mocosa parlanchina y dormilona como tú.-

-Y usted es un insufrible, engreído y tonto hombre.- dijo Kaoru poniéndose en pie.- capaz de sacar de quicio a cualquier persona. Pero, antes de retirarme, quisiera que me dijera en qué trabaja. Tal vez yo pueda ayudarle mientras permanezco con usted.-

Kenshin sintió un poco de alivio cuando vio que Kaoru se sentaba, dispuesta a cambiar de tema y a pasar más tiempo con él. Él no era muy conversador pero con ella se le hacía muy fácil.

-Cultivo plantas medicinales.-

-Guau.-

-Cuando yo era niño...- dijo Kenshin sintiéndose de pronto muy cómodo con Kaoru ahí, escuchándolo.- ... ayudaba a mis padres a cultivar nuestro pequeño campo pero mis padres murieron de cólera cuando yo tenía ocho años. Nuestros acreedores me vendieron a una caravana de esclavos y... y hace unos años, cuando llegué a este lugar Megumi me ofreció este trabajo. En el fondo, me gusta llevar una vida asi, apacible y lejos de la gente y del bullicio.-

-Usted es como un agricultor.- dijo Kaoru.

-Si, algo asi. También tengo un pequeño huerto que iré a ver mañana.-

-Oh, yo quiero verlo... ¿puedo?.-

Kenshin notó tal ilusión en la cara de Kaoru por conocer su huerto, que asintió.

-No puedo creer que te emocione un simple huerto.-

-Siempre... en el mercado, cuando veía esas frutas y verduras tan hermosas, tan frescas, trataba de imaginar el lugar exacto del que venían. Como verá, Kenshin, básicamente soy una niña de ciudad asi que nunca he visto el proceso de cultivo. Siempre compraba todo listo para llevar a mi madre o a mi padre. Por eso yo quisiera ver su huerto.-

-Si eso te hace feliz...- murmuró el pelirrojo conmovido.

Kaoru le sonrió y empezó a mover las hojas del libro que tenía en las manos, dando con una página en especial.

-Kenshin, acabo de encontrar en este libro un cuento que me relataba mi madre. Se lo leeré.-

La velada estaba resultando muy agradable y Kenshin escuchó atentamente la voz de Kaoru. Ella

leía muy bien, de corrido. Además, le transmitía diversas emociones mediante la entonación que usaba al hablar pero, a mitad del relato, la joven empezó a bostezar y Kenshin también.

-Es un cuento interesante pero debo reconocer que estoy muy cansado. Dime en qué termina; después de todo tú lo conoces.-

-No, Kenshin. No le diré en qué acaba. Mañana se lo termino de leer y así lo dejo con la intriga. Será más divertido.-

Kenshin hizo una mueca de resignación.

-Está bien. He de admitir que tú ganas, mocosa.-

Kaoru se levantó con gracia y dejó el libro sobre un mueble antes de salir. Claro que al intentar correr la puerta, notó que estaba trabada.

-No te esfuerces, siempre le pasa lo mismo.- dijo Kenshin levantándose para ayudarla. Le dio un golpecito con el pie en algún lugar estratégico y la puerta se movió.- Ahora está bien de nuevo.--Gracias.-

La joven sonrió y notó que él también lo hacía. Ya iban dos veces en un mismo día. Kaoru se quedó mirándolo alegremente, sin ganas de retirarse aún, como la noche anterior.

A su vez, Kenshin seguía de pie al lado de la abertura que dejaba la puerta. Era incapaz de moverse de allí y aunque su razón le gritaba que debía hacerlo, sus piernas se negaban a responder.

-¿Sabe? Yo no creo que usted sea una mala persona por haber sido un asesino. Usted una vez me dijo que la gente no lo podía apreciar y yo pienso que es mentira. Yo lo aprecio mucho.- dijo ella sonriente.

-No digas tonterías, chiquilla.- respondió él.- Tú me aprecias ahora porque no tienes a nadie más. En cuanto aparezca otra persona, se te olvidará fácilmente que existo.-

Kaoru pestañeó y dio un paso hacia Kenshin, cerrando la distancia entre ellos.

-Yo no creo que pueda olvidarlo tan fácilmente. De hecho...- agregó dando otro paso más.-... no sé si quiero olvidarlo.-

El corazón de Kenshin estaba desbocándose y Kaoru tenía nuevamente la sensación de la mañana mientras se acercaba tanto a él que sus ropas se tocaban.

-Usted es muy lindo.- dijo ella, poniéndole una mano en la mejilla izquierda y besando suavemente la otra.

Kenshin la miraba fijo y la verdad es que apenas podía contenerse de tomarla por la cintura y apoderarse de su boca. Pero justo a tiempo Kaoru atravesó el umbral de la puerta y deseándole buenas noches con una sonrisa se retiró a su dormitorio.

Dándose un golpecito en la cara con la mano abierta, Kenshin se metió en su cuarto, enfadado consigo mismo.

-Sí seré tonto.-se dijo.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Fin acto seis

"El Primer Día"

Octubre 06, 2008

**Notas de Autora.**

Hola!!

Finalmente, luego de unas largas vacaciones de fanfics, he vuelto con todas mis ganas de seguir en el mundillo fanfiction, en el que al parecer estaré un año más porque he debido aplazar mis planes de ser madre. Quizá, hasta la próxima primavera… o sea, hay Blankaoru hasta finales del 2009 si Dios quiere.

A decir verdad, ya empezaron los cambios con respecto a la historia original en cuanto a la estructura de la historia. Son cambios sutiles aún, pero que hacen una gran diferencia. Por ejemplo, en la escena del baño, Kaoru le pedía a Kenshin que la mantuviera abrazada un poco más en cambio ahora no realiza tal pedido. También he suprimido la escena del beso porque me gusta más la idea de Kenshin enamorado de la mocosa, para que haga cosas por ella mientras Kaoru… pues ya verán qué es lo que hace Kaoru.

Al parecer el maldito de Matsusoo ya tiene lista una nueva cuadrilla de hombres que le darán caza a Kaoru y al demonio de cabellos rojos. Como nunca antes finalicé este cuento, nunca se me ocurrió un final para este malvado, pero ahora he de cranear uno ojala bien doloroso para él. Oh si, porque para eso es mi cuento, y en mi cuento los malditos que abusan de las mujeres tienen un castigo acorde a lo que hacen. No como en la vida real, que la mayoría queda libre, desgraciándole la vida a más niñas por ahí.

Me fui de vacaciones al campo con mi amado esposo y nos entretuvimos mucho por allá. En esta época el campo está lindo, todo verde y brillante, hasta duelen los ojos al ver esa claridad. Y el agua realmente parece espejo, es demasiado mágico. Las fotos no le hacen justicia.

Ah, pero como soy una tipa con suerte, mi esposo tiene unos ojos pardos, de esos que a veces se ven verdes y otras se ven cafés y luego una combinación de ambos colores según el día. Así como en algún fanfic Kaoru le decía a Keishi que cada vez que mirara sus ojos, recordaría el atardecer en el mar, pos yo mirando a los de mi Rober, recuerdo ese campo donde lo conocí y nos enamoramos y todas esas cosas que vivimos. ¡Guaus… que inspirada estoy!.

Resulta, a todo esto y antes que me pregunten, que he tenido un serio conflicto con el final final de "Dónde Puedas Amarme". Ya tengo uno completo y no me convence para nada. de hecho, tengo el boceto de otro que me parece algo trágico, y entonces, dependiendo del final, (en especifico, de la decisión de Kaoru) serían los capítulos que le seguirían explicando que fue de los personajes. En realidad, siempre me resulta penoso invertir tanto tiempo en un episodio que luego nadie ve, pero si sirve para llegar a un resultado mejor, no es tan malo. Entretanto… ¡no sé qué hacer! Por favor, ténganme paciencia. Estoy segura que a fines de esta semana les tendré algo subido.

Sin más, se despide esta humilde escritora en apuros. Dsiculpen, por hoy les debo los saludos.

Blankaoru.


	7. Celoso

**Prisionera**

**Acto siete**

_**Celoso**_

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

A esa misma hora de la noche, en otra parte de Japón, Aoshi estaba sorprendido por la extraña visita que tenía en su casa o para ser más exactos, instalada en su habitación.

Misao bebía un te caliente y dulce, con el fin de calmar sus nervios y poder contarle a Aoshi qué era lo que le había pasado para ponerla en ese estado. Sentada frente a ese hombre alto y delgado, la joven trataba de serenarse buscando en su mente las palabras adecuadas para iniciar el relato.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó Aoshi al ver que ella dejaba la taza en el suelo.

-Si. Muchas gracias por prepararme el te, joven Aoshi.-

-De nada, Misao. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de ver el modo en que has ayudado a mi padre a recuperarse. Él te estima mucho y yo te... yo te estoy muy agradecido. Siempre serás bienvenida en esta casa.-

Misao sonrió sintiendo un ligero rubor llegar a sus mejillas. Por un momento imaginó que Aoshi le diría que la quería. No sabía que estuvo a punto.

-Ahora podrás contarme qué te ha traído hasta aquí. Te doy mi palabra de que cuentas con toda mi discreción y además veré el modo de ayudarte en lo que necesites. Debes haber estado muy desesperada para venir hasta aquí en ropa de dormir y a estas horas.-

La joven asintió ante lo dicho por Aoshi y luego tomó aire. Tenía que empezar.

-Es... es sobre mi padre.-

-¿El señor Matsusoo?.-

Ella asintió nuevamente.

-Siempre consideré a mi padre como un hombre justo, fuerte y honorable. Si bien ha sido estricto con mis hermanos y conmigo, yo le respetaba mucho. Él fue el pilar de la familia cuando murió mi madre.-

Misao sintió el escozor de las lágrimas asomándose a sus ojos pero se obligó a reprimirlas. Había llegado con la firme determinación de contarle a Aoshi toda la verdad sobre los motivos que tuvo

Kaoru para escapar y así, librar a su conciencia de la carga de ese secreto. Pero, a poco andar de su relato, la confusión que sentía con respecto a Matsusoo la hizo titubear.

Por una parte ella admitía que él estaba cometiendo errores tremendos. Sin embargo no podía dejar de lado todo el respeto y admiración que alguna vez había sentido hacia él.

-¿Acaso ya no le respetas?- preguntó Aoshi al notar que ella se quedaba en silencio. Misao volvió a la realidad y optó por contarle a Aoshi sólo una parte de lo que pasaba en verdad.

-Mi padre... con el fin de encontrar a Kaoru, ha dispuesto de mucha gente para buscarla. Pero es tal su empeño que... que él se está aliando con gente indeseable como Jinnei Udo para hacerlo.-

Aoshi quedó pensativo unos momentos.

-Es natural que tu padre esté preocupado por el futuro de mi compromiso con tu prima y por eso la está buscando con tanto afán. Pero dime, Misao... ¿estás segura de lo que me dices?-

-Claro que lo estoy, joven Aoshi. Yo misma los escuché esta noche y no puedo soportar que eso esté sucediendo eso en mi casa. Mi padre le pidió que encontrara a mi prima y que acabara con el demonio de cabello rojo que la tiene prisionera.-

- ¿Y lo que hace tu padre te parece censurable?- preguntó Aoshi muy serio.

-Claro que es censurable. No puedo perdonárselo...- dijo ella con total convicción, esperando el apoyo de Aoshi para lo que pensaba hacer.

Mirándola preocupado, Aoshi no se explicaba por qué Misao decía esas cosas. Simplemente no le encajaban con la imagen que tenía del señor Kamiya. ¿Existía la posibilidad de que Misao estuviera celosa porque Matsusoo no la tomaba mucho en cuenta por buscar a Kaoru? Después de todo ella no dejaba de ser una niña.

-Por eso no puedo permanecer más tiempo en esa casa, joven Aoshi. No me gusta lo que sucede y me parece inconsecuente estar allí como si aprobara lo que mi padre hace.-

-¿Por eso huiste esta noche?-

Misao asintió con la cabeza. Aoshi se tomó la cabeza con las manos.

- Pero tú no puedes andar recorriendo las calles a estas horas y en ropa de dormir. Por lo que veo, tú saliste de tu casa por impulso, no porque lo hayas estado pensando mucho tiempo. Considero que deberías regresar con tu familia porque pienses lo que pienses allá estarás más segura.-

-No volveré. Esa ya no es mi casa, no me siento a gusto allá.-

-Misao... no puedes tener esa postura tan cerrada. No pretenderás quedarte a vivir aquí ¿O sí?-

La mirada de súplica que notó Aoshi en los ojos de la chica era muy elocuente.

-Imposible.-

-Por favor, joven Aoshi.- dijo Misao tomando la manga de la yukata varonil.- No me haga regresar a mi casa. Deme alojamiento aquí... le prometo que me portaré bien, haré aseo si quiere, pero no quiero ver a mi padre.-

-No puedo hacer eso, Misao... no puedo tenerte aquí y menos en calidad de sirvienta. El día que tú vivas permanentemente bajo mi techo y protección será cuando seas mi... – Aoshi se interrumpió al notar que iba a agregar "esposa" a la frase asi que la cambió por otra más conveniente para su posición actual.- ... cuando seas mi invitada, pero ahora no lo eres. Hasta donde yo sé, viniste en medio de la noche y te metiste en mi casa.-

-No me diga eso, joven Aoshi... usted no entiende. Si no aparezco, mi padre me buscará a mí y dejará la búsqueda de Kaoru.- dijo la chica desesperada al intuir que Aoshi era capaz de entregarla a su padre y de comentarle lo que estaban hablando en ese momento.

-No puedo creer lo que me dices, Misao... – Aoshi tenía una extraña expresión en los ojos.- Entonces es cierto que estás celosa...-

-¿Quéee?...-

-Estás celosa de tu prima, de la atención que está poniendo tu padre en ella.- afirmó severo, como si ella fuera una mala persona por actuar así.

-No, no estoy celosa de Kaoru, lo que pasa es que...-

-Lo que pasa es que buscas llamar la atención ¿no?... Por el Cielo, Misao, que decepción me causas. Creí que eras diferente, que tú serías incapaz de mentir o injuriar a alguna persona pero ahora me queda claro que por atención eres capaz de inventar cosas terribles de tu propio padre incluso y de venir a mi casa a estas horas...-

Misao se levantó de su sitio como si hubiese sido expulsada por un resorte. Estaba horrorizada con lo que oía.

-Eso es falso, usted está sacando conclusiones apresuradas y no sabe lo que en realidad... –

-Claro que lo sé, lo vislumbro, Misao. Eres una chica inmadura y por lo mismo lo mejor es que te regrese ahora mismo a tu casa y le haga a tu padre una advertencia sobre tu comportamiento.-

-¡No puede hacerme eso!... ¡Usted tiene que confiar en mi, en que lo que le digo es cierto!-

-Lo siento.- dijo Aoshi.- Pero no puedo.-

Misao se sintió muy mal porque sinceramente pensó que de todas las personas que conocía, Aoshi la comprendería pero no era asi y por eso tenía que salir de allí.

Si ella desaparecía, con un poco de suerte, su padre dejaría en paz a Kaoru y su prima podría tener más tiempo para escapar u ocultarse mejor. Recordó que cuando Kaoru escapó, se había ido sólo con lo puesto y con el testamento de su padre. Si bien ella tenía en ese momento solo ropa de dormir, había salido con una manta para el frío y con dinero en un bolsillo interior. Tenía más posibilidades de salir bien parada de aquella situación. Con dinero podía viajar a cualquier parte con el fin de desviar la atención de su prima. Misao sabía muy bien que si su padre daba con ella, esta vez Kaoru sería forzada... y ella no podía permitirlo. No tenía la fuerza para oponerse a él ni la autoridad para hacerlo entrar en razón, asi que utilizaría los únicos recursos con los que contaba.

-Si usted no me quiere ayudar no me importa.- dijo enfadada, tratando de abrir la puerta y de salir al exterior. Aoshi se puso de pie y siguió a Misao para encogerse sobre ella y tomarla desde atrás, cruzando las manos frente a su delgada cintura.

-Oh no, pequeña... esta noche no saldrás de esta habitación.- dijo él al cerrar la puerta por dentro.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

-¡Despierta, mocosa!.-

Kaoru ya se estaba acostumbrando a despertar cuando le arrojaban alguna cosa a la cara. Al estirar la mano para ver de qué se trataba esta vez, descubrió su ropa interior.

-Pasé por el patio y noté que ya estaba seco todo eso, asi que ya no puedes quejarte de la falta de ropa.- dijo Kenshin en su tono habitual medio burlón.- El desayuno estará listo en cinco minutos, recuerda que iremos a ver mis huertos asi que si no te apuras, irás sin comer porque no pienso esperarte.-

Kenshin comenzó a alejarse mientras seguía hablando.

- Por cierto, coses muy bien... ni se notan los rasgones de tu vestido... lo examiné en el colgador aunque todavía está húmedo… –

Al quedarse sola, la joven se incorporó medio adormilada y se vistió tan rápido como pudo, sonriendo. ¡Tenía muchos planes para ese día!

-Hoy vamos a ver mis huertos como querías anoche.- dijo él cuando ella se sentó a su lado a desayunar y en eso apareció Sanosuke acompañando a Megumi.

-¡Buenos días, Ken-san!- saludó animosa la doctora.- Hola, Kaoru.-

-Hola, señorita Megumi.- saludó Kaoru impresionada como siempre ante la belleza de esa mujer. Era imposible que a Kenshin no le gustara.

-Hola Kenshin, hola chiquilla.- dijo Sanosuke levantando sus manos. Se veía un poco pálido y cansado, cosa rara en él y traía algo asi como una bolsa.

-¿Qué los trae por acá?- preguntó Kenshin apurando la comida.

-Verás, Ken...- respondió Megumi.- Necesito urgentemente algunas hierbas en especial. Pensaba esperar a que tú me las llevaras pero ha surgido un contratiempo con mis provisiones ¿verdad, Sanosuke?.-

Sanosuke enrojeció violentamente. La doctora decidió contar lo sucedido.

-A este retrasado lo invitaron a comer anoche y pensó que estaría bien llevar algo de mi despensa.

Lo que pensó eran hojas para ensalada o algo así era lo que yo suministro a mis pacientes como infusión para que... bueno, para limpiar sus estómagos.-

-¿Laxante?.- preguntó Kaoru.

-Del más fuerte.- respondió Sanosuke en un hilo de voz. Era evidente que había sufrido de los efectos de tan especial planta. Hasta tiritaba un poco.

Esto hizo que el instinto protector de Kaoru se activara.

-¿Quiere algo caliente de beber?- dijo Kaoru a Sanosuke. Luego miró a Megumi.- ¿Está bien si le doy algo?-

-Claro que si, Kaoru. Dale algo a este retrasado. Llegó hace un par de horas a la clínica y en cuanto confesó lo que había hecho, lo traje hasta aquí para reponer lo que se llevó sin mi consulta. Desde luego espero que haya aprendido la lección. -

-Si, si, ya lo hice, doctora.-

Kaoru se situó bajo el brazo de Sanosuke para que él se apoyara en ella y lo ayudó a acomodarse en la mesa, ignorantes de que eran observados atentamente por un par de oscuros ojos violeta. De inmediato le sirvió un té a ese joven tan simpático que parecía ser Sano.

-Justo ahora íbamos a salir con Kaoru.- dijo Kenshin mirando a la joven fijamente, pero ella no se dio por aludida. Le puso a Sanosuke una mantita en los hombros para que dejara de tiritar y lo miró con una sonrisota.

-Yo me quedaré aquí. Iré a ver los huertos más tarde. Vaya usted con la señorita Megumi.-

Megumi miró a Kaoru con curiosidad. Kenshin, repentinamente furioso, comentó.

-¿Así que prefieres cuidar a ese cabeza de pollo?-

-Kaoru es la única que comprende que estoy enfermito.- respondió Sanosuke con una voz baja y lastimera. - Ojala ustedes fueran más considerados conmigo, como ella.-

-Kenshin, apresurémonos, que tengo que regresar pronto a mi consulta.- dijo Megumi, jalando quedo de la manga del pelirrojo. Éste finalmente se rindió, aún enfadado.

-Muy bien. Vamos.- dijo entre dientes. Kaoru al verlo salir pensó que lo que más necesitaba Kenshin ahora era tiempo a solas con la doctora y ella lo ayudaría a lograrlo. Sólo debía mantener a Sanosuke apartado.

Unos minutos más tarde, afuera, Megumi recibía las plantas medicinales.

-Vaya, Ken. La joven que vive contigo es muy amable. Apenas conoce a Sano y ya se preocupa por él.-

-Si, lo es.- dijo él escueto.

-¿Y cuántos años tiene?-

-Ehh... diecisiete.-

-Mmh... realmente es muy joven. ¿Y cómo te llevas con ella?-

-Oye, oye, oye... ¿ a qué viene tanta pregunta?-

Megumi se incorporó al notar su bolsa llena de hojas y ramitas y miró a Kenshin.

-A que estoy preocupada por ti, Kenshin. Nos conocemos hace muchos años y aunque sé pocas cosas de ti, me interesa que estés bien. Sabes que eres para mí como el hermano que perdí en la guerra.-

Cuando Kenshin conoció a Megumi se sintió atraído por su belleza sin par. Sin embargo había sido sólo esa primera impresión. Si bien admitía que era una gran mujer, no le llamaba mayormente la atención.

-Nos llevamos bien con Kaoru.- admitió Kenshin.

-¿Y te gusta?-

-Escucha, Megumi. Kaoru es sólo una persona a la que cuidaré por un tiempo. Ella se ira y todo lo demás que pueda pensar o sentir hacia ella es irrelevante.- dijo él con un tono que no admitía otra pregunta sobre sus sentimientos.

-Está bien, ya entendí. Mou... Ya estoy lista.- dijo Megumi con una sonrisa.- Vamos a la casa a ver a esos dos. Aunque... Ken... no respondiste a mi pregunta.- terminó ella con una sonrisa. Era demasiado astuta.

En casa, Sanosuke se sentía más repuesto con el calor del té y además, estaba teniendo una entretenida conversación con la chiquilla.

-¿Y cómo conocieron a Kenshin?- preguntó ella.

-Pues verás... hace años Kenshin se hizo de esta propiedad. Un día, Megumi vino acompañada de otro médico a buscar plantas por aquí, porque se dan en forma natural sólo en este sitio. Kenshin pensó que Megumi y el buen médico era una amenaza para él y los iba a atacar cuando Megumi le aclaró la situación. Kenshin le pidió una disculpa y le dijo que no tenía problema en que viniera a buscar lo que necesitara. Pero al parecer, tu amigo se sintió avergonzado por el mal rato que les había hecho pasar, asi que fue a remover la tierra donde estaban esas plantas para que crecieran mejor... cuando Megumi regresó al mes siguiente se encontró con la sorpresa de que había todo un huerto en torno a ellas sólo de plantas medicinales. Con el tiempo, Kenshin incorporó más especies y empezó a ganar dinero con eso... y Megumi se hizo más cercana a él. –

-¿Cercana?- Entonces si tenía razón, ella era la mujer en el corazón de Kenshin.

-Si... es decir, no son amigos, sabes. No se cuentan secretos, no se invitan para los cumpleaños pero, es como si hubiera un acuerdo silencioso entre ellos de cuidarse mutuamente. Cuando Megumi ha estado en problemas, sabe que Kenshin siempre está para ayudarle. Y cuando él se enferma, ella lo atiende sin mayor inconveniente.-

-Vaya, que interesante... – Ya estaba pintando para una hermosa historia de amor. Ya se lo imaginaba: "Megumi, siempre te amé en silencio".

-Si. Como ves es una relación especial. De hecho, sólo nosotros venimos a verlo. Siempre me pregunto cómo un hombre joven como él terminó viviendo aquí, alejado de todo.-

-A mi también me gustaría saberlo.- dijo Kaoru.- Oiga, Sanosuke... ¿Y cómo conoció usted a la señorita Megumi?- A Kaoru se le hacía muy grata la compañía de Sano.

-O... esa es una historia que te contaré en otro momento porque va para largo y quizá sea bueno que yo confíe en alguien. Pero antes debemos aclarar algo entre tú y yo.- dijo Sano dejando su taza de té sobre la mesa, ignorante de que Megumi y Kenshin entraban en la habitación.- Trátame de tú. No me gusta eso de que me traten como un señor, porque no lo soy... sólo dime Sano y yo te llamaré por tu nombre. Asi seremos amigos. ¿te parece?.- aclaró extendiendo la mano hacia Kaoru, quien la apretó sin pensarlo.

-Claro que si. Sería bueno ser amigos.-

-Pues qué bueno que ya son amigos.- dijo Kenshin desde la puerta.- Pero Sanosuke tiene que retirarse.-

-Es cierto.- admitió éste. De inmediato se levantó y tomó la bolsa que traía Megumi. Kenshin los acompañó hacia la salida, pero repentinamente, Sanosuke se volvió.-Oye, Kaoru, ya que somos amigos… quería comentarte que esta noche comienza un festival en el pueblo. Dura unos cuantos días y quizá te guste venir. Hey, Kenshin, ¿por qué no la llevas? Le gustará mucho. Este año el viejo Kujiranami prometió mejorar sus trucos con fuego.-

Los ojos de la chica brillaron. Los de Kenshin también, pero de ganas asesinas, asi que respondió por ella.

-Ya veremos si vamos. Y ahora apresúrate, que Megumi debe ir a atender a sus enfermos.-

Kaoru cerró la boca al oír al pelirrojo y le dijo adiós a Sano y Megumi agitando su mano, en tanto ellos salían de la casa.

Sanosuke había quedado encantado con Kaoru pero mantenía silencio, sumido en sus pensamientos. Lo que pasaba es que el joven había recordado algo que le podía dar pistas sobre la identidad de la joven quien se había convertido en todo un misterio para él.

-Oye, Kenshin... quiero preguntarte algo.- le dijo al pelirrojo, captando la atención de Megumi que se detuvo junto a ellos.

-Dime.-

-Verás... he estado haciendo memoria y creo recordar que "Kaoru" es el nombre de la persona a quien tenías que rastrear para cobrar una recompensa. Kaoru Kamiya ¿no?. Yo mismo te recomendé ese caso. ¿Esta Kaoru y esa Kaoru son la misma?-

-Si.- reconoció el pelirrojo.- no daré detalles pero algo pasó y tuve que traerla. La mantendré oculta aquí por un tiempo asi que espero vuestra discreción en torno a ella. Nadie puede enterarse de su existencia.-

-Vaya, Ken-san.- dijo Megumi al recordar lo que hablaron en el huerto.- desde luego que cuentas con mi silencio.-

-Y con el mío.- se apresuró a decir Sano.- Pero respóndeme otra cosa... La chica es muy linda.

Dime ¿existe algo entre la chiquilla y tú?-

Automáticamente Kenshin llevó la mano a la espada que traía, para desenfundar.

-Vamos, es sólo una pregunta. Kaoru es tan bonita que no sería extraño que te gustara un poco... más si anda en esa yukata corta todo el día... – dijo Sanosuke tratando de salvar el pellejo y restarle relevancia.- Y bien podríamos ser todos amigos. Es muy simpática... Megumi piensa lo mismo ¿no, doctora?.-

Por toda respuesta, Sanosuke recibió un coscorrón en la cabeza porque estaba hablando de más y Megumi sabía que no era bueno hacer enfadar a Kenshin.

-Vámonos, Sanosuke. Tenemos que visitar al señor Fujisawa. Kenshin, gracias por todo y luego nos vemos.-

-Hey, dale a Kaoru las gracias de mi parte por el tecito. Le quedó muy bueno.-

Kenshin entró en la cocina donde Kaoru acomodaba las cosas limpias.

-Te espero afuera para que veas los huertos.- dijo antes de salir, incapaz de controlar cierta tensión en su voz..

Kenshin se encaminó a su huerta de verduras con Kaoru siguiéndole. El cultivo estaba apenas dañado y estaba seguro de que tendría una muy buena cosecha ese año. Se dedicó a reparar los surcos para poder regar durante la tarde.

Cerca de él, Kaoru revoloteaba como una mariposa, moviéndose con cuidado para no dañar ninguna plantita. Ella estaba realmente encantada con el huerto aunque apenas se veían algunos brotes y sin proponérselo realmente, distraía mucho a Kenshin que a duras penas podía mantener la vista en el suelo y no en el rostro de ella. No quería mirarla mucho después de haberse hecho ilusiones sin fundamento durante la noche, porque le había parecido que ella disfrutaba de su compañía… pero se veía más a gusto con Sanosuke.

Cuando conoció a Kaoru, se predispuso a verla como una mujer intrigante y caprichosa, posiblemente porque de inmediato fue conciente del efecto que ella tenía sobre él para desestabilizar sus emociones siempre bajo control. Trató de compararla con Tomoe para impedir que sus sentimientos se desparramaran como ahora pero Kaoru le demostraba una y otra vez que era digna de su confianza, que lo acompañaría porque tenían un trato sin importar si al final ella salía perdiendo. Kaoru lo había hecho sentir como alguien que podía ser querido y respetado sólo por ser Kenshin y eso era algo que antes nadie había hecho por él.

Pero que decepción se había llevado... después de todo él había tenido razón. Al ver a Kaoru con Sanosuke, todo se aclaró en su mente.

Ella no era especial con él. Ella simplemente era asi con todas las personas. Toda la atención, las sonrisas que le había brindado... todo eso no era sólo para él como había empezado a creer. Recordó la primera noche en casa, cuando se sentaron a contemplar el cielo; se había sentido tan bien, tan en paz y había creído que ella también lo había disfrutado. Pero en realidad, lo que para él había sido especial, para ella hubiese sido lo mismo con cualquier otro.

Desde luego que estos pensamientos pusieron de malas al pobre de Kenshin que decidió cortar con todas sus ideas sobre la chica, sin querer reconocerse a sí mismo que encima estaba celoso de Sanosuke.

Miró a Kaoru, quien se había cansado de examinarlo todo y se había sentado en una roca.

-Te dije que un huerto era aburrido, mocosa.-

-No estoy aburrida. Lo que pasa es que... – Kaoru bostezó sin darse cuenta.

-Ah, ya veo... tienes sueño. Ya me parecía raro que te levantases tan temprano hoy sin sufrir las consecuencias. Mejor vete a la casa a dormir. No tienes nada que hacer aquí.- dijo huraño. Tenía mucho en qué meditar mientras trabajaba.

Kaoru no dijo nada, pero siguió en su roca, sentada y sin quitar la vista del hombre que manejaba una pala.

-¿Por qué usted es así?-

-¿Ehh?- Kenshin siguió trabajando sin darle importancia en apariencia.

-Tan... malhumorado. Quizá algo no ha salido como usted quiere.-

-Vamos, chiquilla, me conociste así. Además, a ti eso no debe importarte. Tú sólo debes preocuparte de mantenerte oculta hasta Julio y de cobrar tu herencia. Luego, te irás a Tokio y asunto arreglado. Adiós Kaoru, adiós Kenshin... no nos volveremos a ver.-

A la joven desde luego no le gustaba esa posibilidad.

-Pero podemos ser amigos mientras. Podemos llevarnos mejor.- murmuró con cierta esperanza.

-No me interesa ser tu amigo y para eso ya tienes a Sanosuke ¿no?. Kaoru, ya hablamos de ese tema.- Kenshin dejó de trabajar para apoyarse en la pala y mirarla.- Tú te vas a ir.- enfatizó.-

Olvídate de ser mi amiga y disfruta del paisaje y de tu estadía.-

-Pero yo quiero...-

-¡Pero yo no!.- la cortó Kenshin, volviendo al trabajo y dándole la espalda. Asi estaba bien. Así debían ser las cosas. Asi debieron haber sido desde siempre.

Kaoru se levantó y avanzó resuelta hacia él.

-Anoche disfruté de la velada en su compañía y creí que a usted le había agradado.-

Kenshin sintió la voz de Kaoru demasiado cerca suyo. A pesar de eso, no quiso voltear. Siguió concentrado en la pala y el surco que estaba reparando hasta que Kaoru se plantó delante de él.

-Reconozca que la pasó bien también.-

Él se dio la vuelta para irse pero ella lo tomó de una manga.

-Reconózcalo.-

-Te metiste en mi cuarto y leíste un libro en voz alta. Eso fue todo.-

-Pero usted no me echó a patadas.- reconoció ella. – Y esas cosas las hacen los amigos.-

-Pues bien, si te hace feliz, somos amigos. Ahora déjame en paz.- Kenshin empezaba a retirarse de nuevo pero ella no lo soltaba.

-¡Genial!- dijo ella feliz.- Esta noche le leeré el final del cuento y entonces... - se calló abruptamente cuando Kenshin se volvió hacia ella mirándola con enojo.

-¡No habrá final de cuento! ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque yo soy un hombre y... – tomó aire.- hace mucho tiempo que no estoy con una mujer. Y tú eres una. ¿Qué esperas que piense dé ti si te metes a mi cuarto de noche paseándote con una yukata pequeña?- la miró con insolencia.- Te veías muy provocativa. De hecho aún te ves así con esa bata... No esperes que te vea como a una amiga si tú haces todo lo posible para que te vea como una amante. Tal vez eso es lo que quieres... Que yo te tome de una vez y… -

Kenshin se inclinó levemente para rozar la mejilla rojiza de Kaoru, que hirviendo de rabia y de vergüenza lo abofeteó en la cara.

-¡Cómo se le ocurre decir eso de mí! Si es por la yukata, usted mismo me la dio. Además, yo nunca, yo jamás provocaría a un hombre, porque son ustedes asquerosos, siempre buscando el modo de abusar de alguna mujer… ¡qué decepción más grande me he llevado con usted, pensando que sería diferente!-

-Vete.- dijo el pelirrojo inexpresivo, confundido además. ¿Por qué había dicho tal estupidez? Se estaba volviendo loco con esa chica, pero no iba a echar pie atrás porque al menos había descubierto el modo de sacársela de encima.-Tengo trabajo que hacer y me estás molestando. ¿Lo ves? No me interesas para nada como amiguita a menos que te quieras meter en mi cuarto para otra cosa. Por mientras, ¡Lo único que quiero es que pasen de una vez estos dos meses para que me dejes en paz!-

Rápidamente los ojos de Kaoru se anegaron en lágrimas. Se soltó de Kenshin y cayó de rodillas al quedarse repentinamente sin fuerzas. Entonces sí había sido imaginación suya la ternura en sus ojos cuando le sonreía. No podía ser... ahora sí que se sentía humillada y avergonzada al máximo.

Por su parte, Kenshin le había dado la espalda una vez más y aunque tenía unas inmensas ganas

de decirle que no era cierto lo que le había dicho, de abrazarla y obtener su perdón, se contuvo y siguió con su trabajo, ignorándola completamente.

Al cabo de unos momentos se volvió discretamente para ver el estado de la chica. Sin embargo, ella ya no estaba.

-Mejor así.-se dijo.

Pasaron las horas y todo seguía en silencio. Kenshin terminó su trabajo y volvió a la casa, un poco avergonzado por que lo que había hecho. Había sido demasiado duro al tratarla... después de todo, ella era muy joven... y estaba siendo víctima de su mal humor y su obsesión con ella. Kaoru no tenía la culpa de no estar perdidamente enamorada de él como quería. ¿Hacía cuánto rato que no la veía? Unas tres horas más o menos...

Ya en casa se dirigió a la habitación de la joven.

Ahí estaba Kaoru, sentada frente a un espejo arreglándose el cabello. Se había cambiado la yukata por el kimono que le había regalado su padre y que ella reparó y lavó.

-Váyase. Esta es mi habitación.- dijo ella cortante al notar su presencia. Guardó su espejo y sacó un libro.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó él sin moverse desde el marco de la puerta.

-Usted me dijo que le estorbaba asi que decidí no molestarlo, señor samurai. Por favor, deseo leer, asi que retírese.-

"Señor Samurai"... ese apelativo le dolió a Kenshin pero él se lo había buscado.

-Has estado aquí todo este rato...- siguió él.

-Si.- respondió ella.- No se preocupe, si piensa que puedo huir, recuerde que le he dado mi palabra de no hacerlo. Ahora, si no le molesta, quiero estar sola.–

Si había un momento ideal para pedir disculpas, ese era, pero Kenshin se mantuvo terco en sus dichos y sintiendo los pies muy pesados, se retiró. Kaoru comenzó a leer.

No llevaba ni dos líneas cuando una gotita cayó al lado de otra sobre el papel.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

La comida nocturna transcurrió en absoluto silencio. Kaoru recogió los pocillos y los lavó, antes de retirarse a su cuarto.

Se movía con gracia y se veía simplemente hermosa con aquel kimono. Sin duda el señor Kamiya tenía muy buen gusto y Kenshin la admiraba de reojo sin poder evitarlo. Mientras caminaba a su habitación, recordó lo de su falta de futón y pensaba seriamente en pedirle uno a Megumi en cuanto la viera cuando notó que estaba en su cuarto. Era obvio que la mocosa lo había puesto ahí para desafiarlo, asi que lo tomó y fue a verla.

-Te dije que dormirías tú en el futón, Kaoru.- dijo furioso al abrir la puerta de la joven que ya estaba preparándose un lecho.

Ella se aclaró la garganta al notarla reseca después de tantas horas sin hablar.

-Usted dijo que siempre tocaría antes de entrar aquí. Debería respetar los acuerdos.- dijo tratando de mantenerse calmada.

-Te estoy hablando de otra cosa.-

-Ese futón es suyo, señor samurai. Lo correcto es que usted duerma en él.-

-No, Kaoru. Tú.-

-Me niego a hacerlo. Por otro lado, según recuerdo, no somos amigos ni lo seremos asi que no le veo caso a que usted finja preocupación por mi descanso nocturno.-

Eso era demasiado para Kenshin.

-¡Maldición, mocosa! No tienes que tomártelo así.-

-Me lo estoy tomando como usted quería ¿no se acuerda?.- Kaoru terminó de preparar su cama sobre el tatami.- Y por favor salga, que necesito cambiarme de ropa.-

-No, no saldré.- dijo él, arrancando las ordenadas frazadas del lecho de Kaoru para arrojarlas al pasillo, dejando el futón en su lugar.- Te acostarás allí y fin de la discusión.-

Eso ya era demasiado para Kaoru. No podía controlar más sus nervios.

-¡POR QUÉ MIERDA NO ME DEJA TRANQUILA!- gritó al borde de la histeria.- ¿Acaso es tan difícil aceptar una muestra de preocupación! Me pareció justo dejarle el futón porque yo llevo dos días durmiendo en él y eso que es suyo. Y eso que usted ha trabajado más que yo y merece un mejor descanso... pero claro, a usted le da con dárselas de hombre fuerte y autosuficiente… ¡¡cuando no es más que un bruto arrogante y terco!!-

Kenshin se quedó sin habla ante esa explosión de Kaoru, quien caminó hacia el armario de la habitación.

-Váyase. No quiero verlo más.- dijo con la voz quebrada.- Ya bastante me ha hecho y no soy de piedra como usted. A mí sí me duelen las cosas que me dicen o me hacen. Y llévese su futón o le juro que esta misma noche lo hago pedacitos y lo tiro al río.- terminó con rabia.

Kenshin tomó uno de los extremos del futón para llevárselo porque sabía que ella hablaba en serio. Sin duda se había equivocado con la forma de tratar a la joven.

Por su parte, Kaoru se armó nuevamente una cama y echándose encima, trató de dormir.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Los días pasaron y las cosas no mejoraban. El único momento que pasaban juntos en el día era cuando se sentaban a comer. Luego Kenshin se iba a reparar su casa donde lo necesitaba o veía sus huertos y Kaoru se metía a su cuarto porque Megumi le había conseguido unas piezas de género para hacerse kimonos, y esa ocupación entretenía a la chica. Y le daba la excusa perfecta para evadir al pelirrojo.

A ella aún le daba vergüenza lo que él había insinuado días atrás. ¡Ella no intentaba seducirlo! Pero aunque estaba empeñada en poner distancia para dejarle en claro su posición, se sentía cada día más deprimida porque tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él. Al menos Sanosuke venía todos los días a verla, por unos minutos al menos y le alegraba sus días.

Kenshin no estaba mejor, pero no estaba dispuesto a reconocérselo a sí mismo. Sin embargo la estaba extrañando tanto que le dolía. Y eso, lejos de hacerle reflexionar en pedir disculpas, lo hacía pensar que era bueno que estuvieran distanciados ahora porque sí no le dolería tanto cuando ella se fuera.

-¿Entonces, vendrás? Nos divertiremos mucho. Megumi irá también.- Dijo Sanosuke muy animado. Kaoru se tomaba un jugo de frutas y lo miraba de reojo.

-Me gustaría mucho ir, pero creo que debo consultar con Kenshin.-

-Por cierto… ¿qué le pasa a Kenshin? Se comporta extraño. Él suele ser callado, pero no al extremo de ser mudo. Ni me saludó el día de hoy.-

-No te preocupes, está enfadado conmigo, no contigo.-

-¿Enfadado contigo? No puedo imaginar qué le pudo haber hecho una chiquilla como tú.-

-Ahora que lo pienso, yo tampoco.- respondió la joven, recordando que la ofendida había sido ella. ¡Ella si tenía derecho a estar enojada!

Kenshin hizo acto de presencia y se sirvió un poco de jugo, sin preguntar siquiera si podía. Después de todo, Kaoru se había dado la paciencia de moler la fruta y batirla con agua.

-Oye Kenshin, esta es la última noche de fiesta en el pueblo, la de cierre. Kaoru quiere ir. Vamos, dale permiso.

Kenshin miró a Kaoru con ganas asesinas.

-¿Quieres ir con Sanosuke?-

Al mirarlo, Kaoru sintió un frío hielo recorrer su espalda. No comprendió esa reacción, pero por suerte para ella las mangas del kimono tapaban sus brazos, por lo que no se notaba que se le había puesto la piel de gallina.

-Me gustaría mucho, si fuera posible.-respondió, sacando valentía de alguna parte. Por un momento se imaginó que Kenshin le rebanaría el cuello.

Éste se quedó callado unos momentos, examinando a la pareja de jóvenes.

-Iremos.- respondió, y tomándose el último vaso de jugo, salió del cuarto.

Sanosuke de inmediato se volvió hacia Kaoru.

-Vaya que asusta… realmente me dio un escalofrío cuando te miró.-

-A mí también.- repuso Kaoru sobándose los brazos.- Pero… ha dicho que iremos, asi que nos queda prepararnos. ¿A qué hora debemos estar allá?-

Sanosuke le indicó la hora y el lugar donde se encontrarían. Luego se despidió, tomándole brevemente las manos. Era un saludo que tenían.

Claro que Kenshin no lo vio así, y dándose un par de golpecitos en la frente, se obligó a acabar de reparar una ventana. Eso era mejor que matar a Sanosuke.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --

Misao había llegado a dos conclusiones importantes, luego de mucho meditar, única cosa que podía hacer estando recluida.

La primera, que no quería ver en su vida al traidor de Aoshi.

Hacía una semana Aoshi, lejos de ayudarla, la sacó a la rastra de su casa y la devolvió a su padre. Si bien no comentó nada que pudiera perjudicarla, bastante se enfadó Matsusoo con la escapadita nocturna de su hija y le ordenó que se encerrara en su habitación y no saliera en un mes. Ella no tuvo otra que obedecer y mascullar su rabia mientras Aoshi se alejaba inconciente de que había acabado con su corazón.

Lo bueno de estar todo el día encerrada era que pudo llorar a su antojo su decepción porque no le dolía tanto que Aoshi la hubiera devuelto a casa, si no más bien el que hubiera pensado tan mal de ella sin darle derecho a explicarle sus razones… aunque tal vez, de haberlo hecho, ella no se hubiera atrevido a contar la verdad. De todos modos, él le prometió ayuda y le falló cuando más lo necesitaba.

La segunda conclusión, -y esta era realmente buena- empezó a gestarse durante la noche anterior ya que después de mucho llorar por la frustración que tenía de ser pequeña y débil, durmió profundamente y soñó con su madre. Ya casi no se acordaba de ella, pero recordaba que era muy hermosa y muy valiente. Ella era la única persona que conocía capaz de oponerse a su padre y hacerle cambiar de opinión… Sakura era sin duda una gran mujer, además de poseer talentos realmente ocultos.

Misao recordó con pesar el día de los funerales de su madre. Y recordó unas sombras que le llamaron mucho la atención, que se encontraban en los árboles. Se le vino a la mente un cuento que su madre le narraba todas las noches y que era su favorito. Era el de una niña criada por cuatro guardianes que pertenecían a un grupo de ninjas llamados Onniwabanshu. Cuando la niña creció, se enamoró y dejó a sus guardianes y su vida clandestina, pero esos guardianes siempre estarían allí cuando su pequeña Misao necesitara su ayuda. Sólo tenía que hacer algo muy sencillo.

La joven despertó sobresaltada siendo aún de madrugada y meditó mucho al respecto. Ella sabía muy poco sobre la vida pasada de su madre porque era un tema tabú en la familia... Misao se levantó y se encaminó a su armario, para buscar algo especial mientras pensaba que se había aferrado a la realidad que tenía, pero su realidad eran sus hermanos mayores que la desdeñaban por ser la menor. Su realidad era un padre que no la tomaba mucho en cuenta y un amigo en el que confió, del que estaba enamorada y que le había fallado.

Quizá, si ahora cambiaba de estrategia y se aferraba a un sueño, a un dulce sueño casi olvidado de su niñez, todo podía ir mejor para ella. Esa era su conclusión.

Encontró un juguete hecho de papel en su cajita de recuerdos. Sólo tenía que hacer cuatro más de esos y echarlos al río dentro de un barquito también de papel al mediodía o en la medianoche, escribiendo un nombre en cada uno de estos cuatro: Beshimi, Hannya, Hyotoko y Shikijo. Eran nombres raros pero, según el cuento, obtendría la ayuda al día siguiente.

Terminó los origamis requeridos y se escabulló al despacho de su padre para robar su pincel y su tinta. Al devolverlos, tuvo un nuevo problema… salir de casa al mediodía sin ser vista. Escuchó afuera la voz de Aoshi y aunque aún seguía enrabiada con él, no pudo evitar rendirse a ese encanto que él le provocaba y aguzar el oído para escucharlo atentamente.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Aoshi ya no daba más con su conciencia.

Después de devolver a Misao a su casa, estaba caminando con rumbo a la propia cuando una anciana lo llamó.

-Joven, trate de no venir por estos lados durante la noche… vimos a un tipo extraño rondando por aquí. Mi hijo dice que se trataría de Jinnei Udo y parece que estuvo en la casa Kamiya. Por suerte no hizo daño a nadie.-

Aoshi agradeció el gesto de la anciana cuando cayó en cuenta de todo lo que aquello implicaba. Y se sintió muy mal por no creerle a Misao. Estuvo trabajando todo el día en su restaurante, pero su mente no se apartó de la última mirada de profunda decepción que ella le dirigió.

Realmente él la había regresado a casa con la mejor de las intenciones. Su padre lo había educado para ser muy correcto, para hacer siempre lo adecuado aunque le tomara más tiempo que el "camino fácil". Por eso Aoshi esperaba a que apareciera Kaoru para cancelar su compromiso y confesar a Misao sus sentimientos, y por eso mismo, había optado por regresarla con su padre. Porque para él, escapar y más por el supuesto motivo de la joven no era apropiado. Unos días más tarde, Okina le preguntó por la chica y él se sinceró con su padre, contándole lo que había hecho.

Okina escuchó el relato de su hijo muy atentamente. Y sonriendo, le indicó que si bien el camino correcto era el mejor, a veces uno tenía que tomar decisiones que iban en contra de lo que creía y que eso no era del todo malo. La verdadera sabiduría consistía en saber en qué momento hacer algo errado para obtener algo bueno y también le dijo que al día siguiente él se haría cargo del restaurante para que él resolviera su problema con Misao.

-Ya me siento mucho mejor y puedo hacerlo. Ve tú a hacer lo que tengas que hacer, no te preocupes, yo estaré bien.-

Esa mañana, Aoshi se levantó temprano. Tenía que ir a pedir disculpas a la joven y si ella seguía con la idea de querer irse de la casa, él la ayudaría. Matsusoo lo recibió amigablemente y a Aoshi se le hacía difícil imaginarse a ese hombre afable en negocios con Jinnei.

-Misao está recluida en su cuarto. Lo siento, pero no puedes pasar a verla.-

-Por favor, señor Kamiya. Tengo que hablar con ella de algo importante.-

-Aoshi, entiendo que tengas la mejor de las intenciones con mi hija pero ella cometió una falta grave y debe meditar en eso. Por favor, retírate y regresa en tres semanas. Ahí podrás hablar con ella.-

El joven hizo caso a Matsusoo pero cuando vio que éste prestaba su atención a un sirviente que lo requería, tomó una decisión poco usual en él y se escabulló hacia el interior de la casa. Sabía donde estaba el cuarto de Misao y se encaminó sigilosamente hacia él. Al ver que alguien venía, no se lo pensó mucho y entró a la habitación de la joven sin llamar a la puerta.

Ella no se esperaba esa visita. Lo miró sorprendida, con los labios entreabiertos.

Por un momento, Aoshi tuvo una gran tentación de acercarse a ella, tomarla en brazos y besarla hasta el cansancio, pero lo cierto es que ya había corrido demasiados riesgos ese día para él, asi que se dominó y se acercó a ella.

-Lamento entrar así, pero tenía que verte.- dijo en voz baja para no ser escuchado en el exterior.- Necesito pedirte una disculpa.-

Misao recobró el habla y buena parte de su rabia con él.

-Usted no me creyó y me metió en un buen lío. Mi padre prohibió recibir visitas incluso de mis hermanos y sólo puedo ir al baño. Me salvé por poco de un buen par de azotes…-

-Misao.- dijo tomándola por los brazos para hacerla callar y comprender su desesperación.- tenías razón… lo supe casualmente y tenías razón. Escucha, nada de lo que yo haga o diga ahora podrá cambiar el hecho que te fallé pero estoy seguro que puedo hacer algo para que vuelvas a confiar en mí.-

La joven desviaba la vista y no le decía nada.

-Misao, perdóname… pienso que debiste haber estado muy desesperada para ir a verme y amenazar con irte de aquí. Si aún quieres hacerlo, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.-

Ella le prestó atención cuando dijo eso último. Miró el reloj, eran casi las once.

-Necesito salir ahora, por espacio de una hora. Ayúdeme a hacerlo y confiaré en usted.-

Aoshi dudó por un momento pero ya había dado su palabra. Trazaron un plan rápidamente y él salió de aquella casa sin ser visto. Luego hizo lo que tenía que hacer para que Misao se escabullera.

Ella llevaba algo en las mangas del kimono celeste que llevaba. También se puso un hakama para ir más cómoda y moverse más rápido. Según Aoshi, se veía muy bonita aunque como siempre, se guardó esos pensamientos.

Se encontró con su amigo -a prueba- en un recodo del camino y se encaminaron al río por un sendero poco transitado. Allí, Misao sacó los origamis, los puso en el barquito y en ellos la siguiente inscripción escrita en un papel.

"Requiero la sabiduría de Hannya, la fortaleza de Shikijo, la humildad de Beshimi y el ímpetu de Hyotoko para avanzar por el camino. Guerreros, ayuden a crecer a este fruto de Sakura"

-Ya está.- dijo Misao al incorporarse cuando el barquito navegó por el río. Luego se dirigió a Aoshi y le dio las gracias, sonriendo de tal modo que él se acercó como hipnotizado hacia ella, alcanzando su cintura con las manos.-Aoshi…- murmuró ella desconcertada por la situación, temblando ligeramente sin poder evitarlo.

-Misao… disculpa.-

-¿Por qué? Ya está perdonado por ayudarme.-

-No es por eso… es… por esto.-

El apuesto joven se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en los labios.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

_Fin acto siete._

_Enero 4, 2009_

_Notas de autora._

Hola!

Muchas gracias a todas y todos por leerme hasta aquí. ¡Gracias!

Con la perspectiva del tiempo que ha pasado, decidí cambiar algunos hechos de este fanfic. Asi que como han visto, no ha habido beso entre Kenshin y Kaoru ni tampoco se vislumbra una relación sexual. Y es que aunque la vez anterior en este capítulo ya habían avanzado bastante en esa idea, a poco de publicar me arrepentí de lo que había hecho. Tal vez éstos dos deban tomarse las cosas con más calma y afianzar más su relación antes de dar esos pasos. Entre tanto, me he divertido.

Cuando tenía catorce años, me iba muy bien en la escuela. Naturalmente mis profesores me tenían en mucha estima y desde luego todo eso generó envidias. Unas chicas hicieron correr el rumor de que yo me acostaba con uno de los profesores y en esos días sentí que se me acababa el mundo porque cuando se es joven, ese tipo de comentarios afecta mucho. Si hoy pasara lo mismo, me daría igual… basándome en eso, Kenshin le ha insinuado cosas feas a Kaoru para alejarla de él. Pero al parecer la está pasando peor porque además de estar celoso como un demonio, Kaoru ha encontrado un nuevo amigo que le hace sus días felices… y eso pone peor al pelirrojo.

Misao por su parte, luego de una decepción, parece que está a punto de iniciar una gran aventura acompañada de Aoshi. En realidad estoy emocionada con esa parte de la historia y espero desarrollarla bien. Aoshi ha dado el primer paso… ¡El primer beso de Misao! Ya nos enteraremos de qué otras cosas es capaz el ex cubito de hielo ahora que está siguiendo los sabios consejos de su padre.

El próximo capítulo estará cargado de aventura, emoción y romance… ¡No se pierdan "Prisionera, acto ocho: El despertar de un corazón" !

Y además, ¡¡Les quiero desear un espectacular, coolísimo 2009!!


	8. El despertar de un Corazón

**Prisionera**

**Acto Ocho**

_**El despertar de un corazón**_

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Jinnei Udo llegó hasta el pueblo que marcaba el inicio de la ruta que tenía que seguir para dar con Kaoru Kamiya y el "Demonio pelirrojo" del que hablaba Matsusoo. Notó en un puesto de frutas a un hombre de cabello rojo y se acercó para mirarlo de cerca. En cuanto el hombre se fue, Jinnei se acercó al joven tendero. Mientras le compraba algo, le dijo:

-Qué extraño color de pelo el de ese hombre. Nunca había visto algo así.-

-Oh, en realidad él es vecino y siempre viene por aquí, aunque tiene usted razón, es un color extraño. Pero hay más como él. Hace más de una semana estuvo por aquí un pelirrojo con su esposa. Lo recuerdo bien… ahí supe que había más gente como Akira.-

-Ah, te refieres al pelirrojo que me compró un adorno para el pelo.- dijo la señora que atendía el puesto del lado.- Lo compró para su esposa y se llevó el más bonito… -luego la señora se dirigió a Jinnei.- Como ve, este es un pueblo chico y nuestra recreación es comentar sobre los viajeros. Sobre todo ese… oye, Yoshi, yo casi habría jurado que ese tipo te iba a golpear por flirtear con su esposa…-

-Jaja, yo no estaba haciendo eso. Simplemente le indicaba sobre la fiesta del templo, además, era muy joven, ni se me pasó por la cabeza que estuviera casada… -

-Eh, muchacho, como si no te conociera yo…-

Jinnei se alejó, dejando a esos dos para que siguieran conversando. Al menos ya tenía una confirmación de que el pelirrojo y la chica anduvieron por ahí. Iba por el camino correcto.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Sobre sus labios entreabiertos y rosados, Misao sintió la presión y tibieza de los de Aoshi. ¿Era verdad? ¿En realidad eso estaba pasando? La sostenía por la cintura con sus manos grandes y fuertes, y a pesar de lo desproporcionado que pudiera parecer, la besaba suavemente, como si acariciara sus labios con pétalos de cerezo. Su pecho emanaba calor que traspasaba su ropa. ¿Se trataría de un sueño?

El rubor llegó a sus mejillas, a pesar de que el temblor seguía en su cuerpo. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Todo eso por un beso? La brisa sopló, fresca, y de pronto Misao abrió los ojos cuando él se separó de ella, encontrándose con su mirada azul, transparente y centelleante como el agua del río a sus pies.

Aoshi no dijo nada. Nervioso, sólo la miraba, esperando una reacción de ella. Pero… ¿Cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar ante lo más intenso y maravilloso que había experimentado? Misao miró en torno suyo, asombrada. Todo seguía igual y sin embargo, las hojas de los árboles parecían más verdes, el agua más clara, el sol más brillante…

-Aoshi… yo…-

El rubor seguía allí, pero además del desconcierto, Aoshi no percibió rabia en ella, indicio de que el beso había sido bien recibido.

-Yo no puedo perdonarte esto… - comenzó ella, algo indecisa.

Tal vez si se había equivocado. Quizá si estaba enfadada o peor… asustada. Aoshi de inmediato se reprochó lo que había hecho aunque ella había sido la más dulce fruta que había probado en la vida.

-… porque me ha gustado. Pero… no entiendo.-

Esas palabras devolvieron el alma al cuerpo de Aoshi, quien enmarcó el rostro de la joven con sus manos.

-Te quiero.- le respondió en un susurro que se confundió con el viento.-¿Entiendes ahora?-

Misao sonrió, mirándolo. Y lo abrazó.

-Yo también lo quiero, joven Aoshi. -

Sin decir nada más, se tomaron de las manos e iniciaron pesadamente, el camino de regreso a casa.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Kaoru llegó a la conclusión de que la fiesta del pueblo era una gran ocasión para lucir el nuevo kimono que se había confeccionado. Desde luego a Kenshin no le gustó la idea.

-¡No puedes ponerte eso!-

-Pero… ¿Por qué no?-

¿Cómo se le decía a una chica medio tonta que se veía tan linda, pero tan linda que él temía ser incapaz de controlarse?

-Llamarás mucho la atención.

-Pero si es un kimono de mujer casada. Usted me dijo que fingiríamos ser marido y mujer hasta… -

-Hasta que lleguemos a mi casa y ya llegamos. Mocosa… acá hay algunas personas que me conocen y repararán mucho en ti si le dices que eres mi esposa.-

-Entonces… ¿cómo iré a la fiesta?-

Kenshin ya había previsto esa situación y le arrojó un atado de ropa a la cara.

-Pues irás con eso.-

Kaoru extendió ante ella un hakama oscuro y un gi a tono. Era ropa de Kenshin.

-Pero esto… -

-Te vestirás de hombre para despistar. Si no te gusta la idea, siempre puedes quedarte.-

Kaoru de inmediato aceptó, y se metió a su cuarto para vestirse mientras Kenshin hacía lo propio. ¿Acaso él pensó que podría detenerla con un disfraz de hombre? ¡Jamás! Ella solo deseaba ir a la fiesta del pueblo con sus nuevos amigos y disfrutar de esa noche.

Desde luego una cosa era ponerse ropa masculina y otra muy distinta parecer un macho. Aunque los senos de Kaoru eran pequeños, se notaban bajo la tela del traje, asi que tuvo que quitárselo y ponerse las vendas del busto con mucho más cuidado, aplastando todo lo que pudiera.

En general la ropa de Kenshin le quedaba más o menos a medida, con excepción de las mangas, porque la espalda de él era mucho más ancha que la de ella, por ende, la zona de los hombros caía de tal modo que los dedos de las manos de la joven quedaban cubiertos. Tal vez tendría que arremangarse. Como la cintura aún se le marcaba, se enrolló una yukata por dentro del gi y así, en vez de quedar con una figura reloj de arena, quedó más bien rectangular.

Finalmente se hizo una coleta baja y se quitó todo el maquillaje que se había puesto previamente. Suspiró un poco decepcionada al mirar su lindo kimono colgado por ahí, pero se alegró al pensar que si todo salía bien, pronto tendría nuevas razones para celebrar y entonces lo usaría. De pronto reparó en que esa ropa tenía un olor muy rico y cerró los ojos para sentirlo mejor. ¿Kenshin usaría algún tipo de perfume? La joven se pasó por la mejilla una de las mangas, restregándola contra ella. Estaba tan suave… de pronto recordó esos días en que Kenshin la llevaba en su espalda y ella se quedaba dormida sobre él, mecida por su vaivén al caminar, abrigada por el calor de su cuerpo y…

-¿Estás lista, Kaoru?- la llamó su voz desde fuera.

La chica abrió los ojos y de pronto se dio cuenta de que había estado soñando despierta con… ¿con el pelirrojo?

-Tonterías.- se dijo sonriente y salió lista para caminar al pueblo, pero nunca esperó encontrarse a Kenshin tan… ¿guapo?

Muy erguido, como si así pudiera disimular su baja estatura, Kenshin se encontraba de pie en la puerta. El traje de fiesta de hakama oscuro y gi azul le quedaba muy bien. Y el cabello, recogido con mayor prolijidad que otras veces se le veía estupendo. ¿Tanto podía cambiar un hombre con tan poco? La joven suspiró y se acercó a él. Notó entonces que él había ocultado su cicatriz con una venda.

-¿Estoy bien así?- preguntó Kaoru, girando sobre si misma para que él la apreciara.

-Desde luego. Vamos.-

Una de las ventajas de disfrazarla de hombre, según Kenshin, es que nadie repararía demasiado en Kaoru. Especialmente ningún otro hombre. Ya se imaginaba la escena al día siguiente de haberle permitido ir con ese kimono que se había puesto: muchos jóvenes acudiendo a su casa en el bosque para pedirle datos de ella o invitarla por ahí. No… no… no tenía ganas de lidiar con jóvenes enamorados. Ya bastante tenía con Sanosuke.

-No es justo… -

-¿Ehh? ¿Qué dices, mocosa?-

Kaoru había hablado sin darse cuenta, verbalizando sus pensamientos.

-Hem… que… no es justo. Usted ha podido arreglarse y en cambio yo no he podido ni siquiera ponerme una cinta en el pelo.-

Hum… quejas de chica. En el fondo Kaoru era una mujer como todas. Pretenciosa, llamativa, que caminaba a paso firme y risueña a su lado.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Si Megumi era bella en traje normal, de fiesta se veía… despampanante. Kaoru, más que nunca se arrepintió de no ponerse su kimono, que tan bonito se le veía. La doctora reprimió una risita al verla.

-Pero Kaoru… ¿y esa ropa?-

La joven puso mala cara y miró a Kenshin. Que él diera las explicaciones.

-Esta noche he traído un chico a la fiesta. Es todo. Hay que ser discretos.-

Megumi no entendió mucho hasta que recordó que Kenshin le había dicho en un par de ocasiones que nadie debía saber de la existencia de Kaoru por una temporada.

-Lo bueno de "Kaoru" es que sirve tanto para hombre como para mujer, asi que podemos seguir llamándole por su nombre, ¿cierto, Ken-san?-

El pelirrojo asintió.

-Ni nos molestemos en esperar a Sanosuke porque siempre llega tarde a sus citas. Adelantémonos a la Avenida del Sauce. Allá estarán los números de acrobacias y suertes.-

Mirando de reojo en los alrededores, por si aparecía Sanosuke, Kaoru sintió que la jalaban suavemente de un brazo. Era Kenshin.

-No te rezagues. Camina con nosotros.-

-Pero y Sano…-

-Ya oíste a Megumi. Él no aparecerá.-

-Si lo hará. Dijo que lo haría y… -

-Él nunca llega temprano.-

-¿Quién no llega temprano?- preguntó Sanosuke a sus espaldas, luciendo atractivo. Luego, miró en torno. -¿Y Kaoru?-

Sintió que le tiraban un poco de la camisa.

-Aquí.-

Con asombro, Sanosuke la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No sabía que tenías esos gustos, chiquilla. Pensé que eras como todas las mujeres.-

Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza casi lo dejó inconsciente.

-¡Estoy disfrazada, idiota!- Todos se veían tan bien y ella debía parecer chico. Buaaa…

Sanosuke la miró sin comprender. Luego le sonrió.

-Te ves graciosa, casi pasas por muchacho.-

Molesta, Kaoru no supo si golpearlo de nuevo o darle las gracias si es que eso era un cumplido. Luego se encaminaron a la Avenida del Sauce, donde según pudo apreciar la joven, había mucha gente.

Se fijó también, cuando pasaba, que las muchachas la miraban mucho. ¿O no?

-Señor Himura.- dijo una joven que se acercó a Kenshin muy emocionada.- Nos alegra mucho que haya venido a nuestra festividad.-

Kenshin pasó de largo sin mirarla. De inmediato otra se le puso en frente.

-Espero que disfrute de la noche, señor Himura… -

Kaoru notó que Kenshin le dirigía una mirada glacial antes de seguir su camino. La chica feliz llegó junto a sus amigas.

-¡Me miró, me miró!-

-¿Todo un galán, no te parece?.- le comentó Sanosuke divertido, que caminaba junto a ella.

Por alguna razón, a Kaoru no le gustaba mucho la escena.

-No entiendo por qué tratan de llamar su atención y no lo dejan en paz.-

Sanosuke se cruzó de brazos por detrás de la nuca.

-A algunas mujeres les atraen los hombres de apariencia reservada y pasado funesto. Se tejen muchas historias en torno a tu amigo y al por qué de esa soledad que lleva y no pocas de ellas tienen el sueño oculto de ser aquella que mitigue sus penas y despierte su corazón dormido. Kenshin viene poco por el pueblo, siempre solo, siempre callado y eso, desde luego, ellas lo notan.-

-Vaya.- Kenshin era atractivo y misterioso. En verdad, no era extraño que causara esa fascinación, según Kaoru. Pero de pronto se preguntó si ellas lo habrían visto sonreír alguna vez y se alegró al pensar que ella había tenido la suerte de disfrutar de una de esas sonrisas.

-¿Y ahora me dirás el por qué de tu ropa?-

Kaoru escuchó la pregunta un poco de lejos, porque de reojo estaba pendiente de Kenshin apartando a una joven que insistía en preguntarle si tenía esposa. Megumi, que iba al lado de ella, respondió a Sanosuke en su lugar.

-Kaoru debe mantenerse oculta por una temporada, por eso Kenshin ha pensado que vestida de hombre nadie repararía en ella.-

-Vaya, ese Kenshin tiene del año que le pidan. Yo pensé que era para que Kaoru no le espantara a las admiradoras. Jajaja… es un pícaro.-

-Por mí él puede tener las admiradoras que quiera.- replicó la chica que con cierto alivio notó que la joven que asediaba a Kenshin ya había sido despachada, retomando el hilo de la conversación.- Ese no es asunto mío.-

Una joven mucho más valiente le cortó el paso al pelirrojo que le dirigió la más dura de las miradas, pero ella no se dio por aludida. Entonces Kaoru decidió intervenir.

-Le dije que trajera a su esposa, pero dale con dejarla en casa, encerrada y sin comer. Si usted no le hubiera dado tamaña paliza… -

Kenshin la miró enfadado, sin comprender lo que hacía Kaoru hasta que la chica que le obstaculizaba el camino echó a correr convencida de que él era un monstruo

-No te metas en mis cosas.- le dijo el pelirrojo.

-Sólo lo quería ayudar a espantar a esas mujeres.-

-Tal vez yo no quiera que me las espantes.- replicó Kenshin repentinamente divertido al notar que Kaoru buscaba ahuyentarle a las admiradoras.- Quizá una de ellas me guste.-

Kaoru iba a abrir la boca pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir. Tal vez Sanosuke tenía razón y Kenshin la trajo de hombre para que no le espantara a sus chicas. Y la idea decididamente no le gustó.

Finalmente llegaron a un lugar donde una tarima había sido puesta en medio de la calle y la gente en torno suyo miraba asombrada al hombre que escupía fuego sobre ella. Kaoru, que trataba de ocupar una buena ubicación, sintió las manos de Kenshin sobre sus hombros.

-Ponte aquí, delante de mí. Verás mejor.-

La joven agradeció el gesto, aunque deseó que Kenshin dejara sus manos sobre ella por más tiempo. Disfrutó del espectáculo hasta que anunciaron que la próxima variedad sería dentro de una media hora y todos fueron a recorrer los puestos de la feria.

Comieron dulces, incluso bebieron algo nuevo que venía de occidente llamado "cerveza" y se entretuvieron tratando de atrapar pescaditos con paletas de papel. Kaoru, que cogió uno, se lo regaló a un niño pequeño. Sanosuke en cambio rompió todas sus paletas y Kenshin declinó de participar en el juego. Megumi, por su parte, veía un puesto de pañuelos. Y se acercó a Kaoru.

-Mira, son muy bonitos. Si te gusta uno, puedes comprarlo y decir que es para tu novia.-

Kaoru fue al puesto y comprobó que en efecto los pañuelos para el cabello eran hermosos, pero ella no tenía dinero.

-Van a empezar los tambores. ¡Vamos!- dijo Sano, tomando a Megumi de un brazo para apurarla. La doctora, enfurecida le atizó un golpe en el estómago.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Ver el espectáculo de tambores era algo que llenaba de emoción el corazón de Kaoru, que retumbaba con cada sonido arrancado con fuerza de ellos. Especialmente porque recordó que la última vez que estuvo con su padre fue en un espectáculo como ese. La presentación era muy solemne y al terminar, anunciaron que para finalizar, se lanzarían fuegos artificiales y que se verían mejor desde la ribera del río que cruzaba el pueblo, asi que la muchedumbre se dirigió hacia allá.

-Ha estado muy divertido todo esto. Fue una gran idea que vinieran.- dijo Sanosuke.- Deberían darme las gracias por la sugerencia.-

-Hay que reconocer que todo este relajo me ha venido bien.- dijo Megumi.- En verdad me alegro de haber venido, aunque ya es tarde y tengo sueño. Pero antes de irme veré los fuegos artificiales.-

Kenshin iba muy callado, pensando que Kaoru no se había despegado del lado de Sanosuke.

-¡Tengo una nueva idea! Compraré un poco de sake y lo beberemos mientras lanzan esas luces sobre el agua.- dijo el joven del cabello castaño.

-¡Bien!- Exclamó Kaoru prendiendo con la idea.- Yo te acompaño.-

-Kenshin, Megumi, ustedes aparten un lugar y luego nos juntamos todos.-

Mientras ellos se alejaban, Kenshin alcanzó a escuchar de labios de Sanosuke, que pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Kaoru:

-Qué bueno que me acompañas. Tengo algo importante que pedirte.-

Con esas palabras retumbando en su cabeza, el pelirrojo encontró un lugar en tiempo récord y dejó allí a Megumi reservando el espacio. De inmediato se encontró a los jóvenes que venían con botellas de sake en los brazos, que en vez de ir hacia él, se desviaron y se fueron por ahí a internarse en una arboleda.

Profiriendo una maldición, los siguió a distancia.

-No puedo creer que te guste la doctora.- dijo Kaoru, aún asombrada por la confesión que le hiciera Sano.

-En el corazón no se manda.- respondió el joven en un tono bastante meloso.- Por eso necesito que me ayudes… no sé, aunque ahora no lo pareces eres una mujer y sabes lo que a ellas les gustan. Quizá me puedas orientar.-

Kaoru, que estaba sentada en el tronco de un árbol, no sabía qué pensar.

-Tal vez debas hablarle de tus sentimientos de una vez y observar la reacción de ella. Además… esta noche ha sido tan especial. -Kaoru miró hacia arriba, imaginando la escena con ilusión.- Entonces le dices… "te quiero… ha sido así desde que te ví."

Sanosuke se sentó de frente a Kaoru en el tronco. Las cuatro botellitas de sake se interponían entre ellos.

-Muy bien. Tú eres Megumi y me dices cómo lo hago.-

-Seguro.-

Que Sanosuke estuviera enamorado de Megumi no caía en los planes de Kaoru que la veía más cerca de Kenshin. Pero pensándolo bien, Kenshin no daba señales de enamoramiento hacia la doctora y en cambio a Sano se le notaba que estaba prendado de ella.

-Megumi… quiero decirte que… hem… yo… -

Kaoru alzó una ceja.

-Dime, Sano…-

-Yo… yo…- Sanosuke se rascó la cabeza.- Quiero hablarte de mis sentimientos.-

-A este paso me volveré una anciana.- comentó Kaoru.- Sano, debes ser más decidido. Megumi es una mujer con carácter y si quieres que te vea como una posible pareja, yo que tú me planto frente a ella y le digo:…- Kaoru tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta y entonces, haciendo una pausa, tomó entre las suyas las manos de Sanosuke, sin saber que en ese instante llegaba Kenshin junto a ellos.- … "Debes saber que te amo. Y no me importa lo que pienses tú y los demás, porque te quiero y lucharé por ti".-

-¿Así que enamorados?.-

Sanosuke, que pensaba que a Kaoru se le daban muy bien las declaraciones románticas, aún estaba impactado por la determinación en su mirada. ¡Ya sabía cómo debía hacerlo con Megumi! Mientras, alelado, pensaba en eso, Kaoru le soltó las manos y se puso de pie para llegar junto a Kenshin que estaba a un par de pasos.

-Sanosuke está enamorado, muy enamorado, Kenshin. ¿No le parece genial?-

-No.- fue la respuesta. Apenas controlaba sus ganas de matarlo. Y a ella.

-Necesitaremos su ayuda para esto… -

Apretando los puños, Kenshin se dio la vuelta.

-Olvídate de eso. Y vámonos de una vez, que Megumi nos espera.-

Kaoru miró a Sanosuke que seguía como petrificado en el tronco.

-Oye, Sano, amigo, vamos.-

Lo tiró de la ropa hasta que Sanosuke recobró el sentido y siguieron a Kenshin hacia la nueva ubicación. Megumi, sentada sobre la hierba, los esperaba.

-Pensé que se perderían el inicio. Esto está por comenzar.-

-Se ve bien pero con Kaoru tenemos que regresar.-dijo Kenshin con ganas de salir de allí

-¿Qué?… ¿acaso no veremos los fuegos artificiales?- preguntó la joven con decepción.

-Claro que lo haremos, pero por el camino. Nos iremos por la orilla del río.-

-No te la puedes llevar.- dijo Sanosuke.- se perderán la mejor parte de la fiesta.

Kenshin no pensaba dejarle la chica a ese… ese… quizá en qué acabarían.

Kaoru de pronto pensó que tal vez lo de irse no sea mala idea. Se acercó a Sanosuke.

-Aprovecha que se quedan solos y la besas.- le dijo por lo bajo. Luego, al irse con Kenshin les gritó.- ¡Y mañana nos cuentan cómo estuvo eso!-

Sanosuke levantó el pulgar en señal de afirmación y se sentó junto a Megumi. Pero pronto encontró que estaba demasiado lejos de ella y se acercó un poco.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

A poco andar llegaron a un claro. Kaoru, que iba pensando en Sanosuke y su declaración, de pronto chocó con la espalda de Kenshin que se había detenido.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo inclinándose varias veces. Pero al parecer, el pelirrojo estaba de tan mal humor que ni valía la pena disculparse.- ¿Le pasa algo?-

-¿Te gusta Sano?-

-¿Ehh?- Kaoru puso cara de no entender. Luego repuso.- Él es un gran amigo. Y muy simpático.-

-Y te gusta.- ya no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.-Debes recordar que te irás y esos sentimientos no te son permitidos si quieres lograr tu objetivo.-

-Oiga, yo no sé de qué diablos está hablando pero… - Kaoru recordó que Kenshin la había escuchado en la arboleda. Quizá sólo había escuchado una parte de la conversación y por eso estaba tan raro.- Por Kami… - dijo al comprender lo que pasaba, llevándose una mano a la boca.- Kenshin, aquí hay un error.-

-Claro que hay un error. Si tanto lo quieres, vete a vivir con él. Mañana temprano te voy a dejar a su casa para que inicien su vida de pareja y dejes de fastidiar la mía.-

-Pero yo no quiero a Sanosuke… -

-Claro que no, porque le amas. Nada te importará más que eso. En lo que a mi respecta no pienso ser un obstáculo para que realices tu sueño, así que mañana te vas con él. Y espero que sepa mantenerte oculta hasta… -

-¡Pero yo no quiero irme con él!- gritó Kaoru desesperada.- ¡Yo quiero quedarme con usted, en su casa!.-

La sola idea de dejar de ver a Kenshin había llenado de pavor a la muchacha. Por su parte, el pelirrojo dejó de atacarla.

-Yo no amo a Sanosuke… lo que pasa es que él está enamorado de una chica y yo sólo le daba una idea de cómo debía declararse. Pero yo no lo quiero a él como hombre.- explicó cansada.- Y aunque lo estuviera, usted no tiene por qué ser así conmigo, no he hecho nada malo.- acabó.

Kenshin no dijo nada y siguió la marcha muy confuso, en silencio. ¿Kaoru no sentía nada por Sanosuke? ¿Ni él por ella?.

Malditos celos. Y malditos sentimientos. No le dejaban pensar ni actuar con claridad. Ahora se perdería los lindos fuegos artificiales por eso.

O quizá no.

Salieron del claro y se internaron en el oscuro bosque.

-Kenshin, no veo por donde voy.- dijo la joven luego de un tenso silencio. No había querido pedir ayuda antes pero le temía a la oscuridad. Ya no caminaba y sus piernas temblaban. Escuchó un crujir de ramas y luego una mano la asió por la muñeca.

-Camina. Yo te guiaré.-

-Pero… - Kaoru se concentraba en levantar lo suficiente los pies para no chocar con nada.- ¿Por qué me trae por aquí?. El camino… -

-Este es un atajo.- dijo cortante. Kaoru suspiró.

-Oiga, en verdad que no me gusta Sanosuke.-

-Ese no es mi problema.-

-Pues parece que lo es, dada la forma en que me ha tratado.-

-¿Y qué querías? ¿Qué te aplaudiera?-

-Tampoco se lo tome así.- replicó Kaoru molesta, sintiendo un arañazo de rama en la cara.- Todo cuanto hago a usted le parece mal, parece que en verdad lo molesto y esa no es mi intención.-

Kenshin apartó una rama del paso, resoplando.

-Está bien, déjalo.-

-No, no lo puedo dejar porque usted mismo no lo hace. Vez que me habla lo hace para insultarme de la peor manera, o bien no me dirige la palabra, como si yo fuera la peor de las mujeres. ¡Y yo todavía no entiendo qué hice para merecerme eso!-

-Yo no soy un hombre cordial.-

-No le pido que sea cordial, pero al menos que me tenga un poco más de respeto. Vamos a vivir juntos unos meses y la verdad yo… yo… ¿Por qué no puede ser como cuando nos conocimos?.-

"Porque no te conocía como ahora" pensó Kenshin. De pronto ya no escuchó a Kaoru pero en cambio sintió sus… ¿sollozos?

-Hey, mocosa… - dijo al detenerse. Pronto ella chocó con él nuevamente.- Dime, qué te pasa.-

-¡Qué le importa!- gritó con rabia.- Aunque se lo dijera nada va a cambiar porque me va a decir que es sólo por un tiempo que viviremos juntos. ¡Váyase al demonio y déjeme tranquila!.-

A tientas Kenshin la tomó de un hombro, pero ella lo apartó de un manotazo.

-¡Y no me toque! ¡No estoy haciendo esto para que me toque ni me vea como su mujer! ¡Yo nunca podría hacer eso porque… porque me repugnan los hombres. Me da nausea que se me acerquen y cuando por primera vez en mucho tiempo encuentro a uno que no es así, pareciera que quien le repugna soy yo!.-

A pesar de que Kenshin tampoco veían nada en la espesura del bosque, abrió mucho los ojos, prestando atención. No sabía si Kaoru era consciente de lo que le estaba diciendo, pero le daba importante información entre líneas.

Volvió a tratar de tocarla y le llegó un nuevo golpe. Al tercero, se aburrió y la encerró entre sus brazos, pero Kaoru se revolvió entre ellos al sentir algo raro en la panza y le dio con los puños en el pecho.

-¡Suélteme!-

-¡Quédate quieta de una maldita vez!- le dijo Kenshin, pero ella le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltarla y doblarse del dolor.

-¡Usted me tiene hasta la coronilla!- dijo la joven sumamente confundida. Esta vez sintió que con fuerza la empujaban hacia atrás, chocando su espalda con el duro tronco de un árbol. El peso de Kenshin la inmovilizó por unos instantes, pero aunque ni ella entendía muy bien qué pasaba, optó por luchar. Haciendo uso de una fuerza que desconocía en ella, lo apartó por el pecho y se movió a la derecha.

-No te muevas, Kaoru, o te perderás y tendrás que pasar la noche aquí.- dijo Kenshin. En realidad, él la percibía perfectamente y sabía donde estaba, pero necesitaba que se quedara quieta.

Escucharon, a los lejos, el tronar de los primeros fuegos de artificio. Sintió que ella se movía siguiendo el sonido. La alcanzó a tomar de un brazo y esta vez esquivó todos sus golpes y resistió sus movimientos para desasirse de él. Luego la jaló en cierta dirección, con fuerza. Kaoru pensó por un momento que le arrancaría el brazo. ¡Era tan fuerte y nunca pensó que usaría eso contra ella!

-¡Me está lastimando!-

-Sígueme, mocosa.-

Tras una decena de pasos, salieron a un nuevo claro que la luna iluminaba. El río pasaba por ahí pero además, como estaban en un terreno más alto, podía ver los fuegos de artificio libremente. Kaoru se distrajo mirándolos, en tanto Kenshin se ponía a su espalda y la aprisionaba, cerrando los brazos en torno a su cintura.

-¿Qué diablos tienes ahí?- preguntó al percatarse del bulto en el cuerpo de la joven.

-Una yukata.- fue la respuesta. Mirando los fuegos artificiales, Kaoru se quedó quieta entre los brazos de Kenshin, dejando de luchar. Las luces iluminaban el cielo que estaba tan bonito, tan grande, tan impresionante, que sólo podía prestar atención a eso, con la boca abierta.

Fueron unos cuantos minutos, pero suficientes para calmar el corazón de la chica, llenándola de millones de puntitos brillantes. De pronto, Kaoru hasta se sentía en paz.

Y entonces reparó en ese calor en la espalda, en lo confortada que se sentía. Kenshin había aflojado el agarre, pero no la soltaba.

-Disculpa.- dijo Kenshin cerca de su oído cuando los fuegos artificiales terminaron y el silencio en la noche volvió a reinar.- Yo… lamento haberte tratado tan mal en estos días. Tú no tenías la culpa de mi mal humor.-

Kaoru suspiró y se soltó de él. Iba mandarlo al diablo de nuevo cuando lo miró a la cara. Kenshin hablaba en serio. Y de pronto entendió a sus admiradoras, porque por alguna razón su corazón se encogió al mirarlo y pensar que si él era así, era porque se encontraba solo y debía sentirse a veces, muy perdido por eso. ¿A quién le contaría sus cosas, sus problemas? De pronto deseó que ese alguien fuera ella. Lo ayudaría a sonreír.

-Está bien.- respondió.

El deseo de abrazarlo por un momento fue tan intenso, que Kaoru se asustó con eso. Confundida, sacudió un poco la cabeza.

-¿Por dónde se va a casa?-

Kenshin no dijo nada. Sólo la tomó de una mano y empezó a caminar.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Caminaban hacia la casa de la doctora. Sano la escoltaría hasta la puerta y luego se iría aunque no tuviera ganas.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Sanosuke.- dijo Megumi.- Mañana ven alrededor del mediodía, que necesito unas cosas.-

El joven se quedó mirando a la bella mujer y recordando las palabras de Kaoru.

"Sano, debes ser más decidido. Megumi es una mujer con carácter y si quieres que te vea como una posible pareja, yo que tú me planto frente a ella."

¡La chiquilla tenía razón! Él había intentado llamar su atención con frases como: "debo decirte algo" o "tenemos que hablar" sin obtener ni siquiera una mirada. Antes que Megumi entrara a su casa, la volvió hacia él para mirarla de frente.

-Megumi, debes saber que yo… -

Para desgracia de Sanosuke, las cuatro botellas de sake que se tomó para los nervios mirando los fuegos de artificio le hicieron un mal efecto en ese momento. Asi pues, se encontró vomitando hasta el alma en la falda de Megumi que lo miraba asqueada.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Misao estaba acostada, soñando con Aoshi y su dulce beso cuando se despertó.

Al principio no entendió muy bien por qué, pero al sentarse en el futón, distinguió unas figuras en el cuarto.

-Hija de Sakura.- dijo una voz masculina. Y Misao se asustó.

-¿Qué… qué pasa? … ¿Quién es?-

-Shh… calma, hija de Sakura.- dijo esta vez una voz más ronca.- Cálmate. Venimos porque tú nos has solicitado ayuda.-

-¿Ayuda yo?-

De pronto Misao recordó el barquito que había echado al río en la mañana.

-Acaso ustedes… ¿quiénes son? -

-Hannya, presente.-

-Beshimi, presente.-

-Hyotoko, presente.-

-Shikijo, presente.-

-Estamos a su servicio.- dijeron a un tono. Ya del todo despierta, y acostumbrando sus ojos a la oscuridad, Misao optó por presentarse.

-Mi nombre es Misao. Misao Kamiya. Pero… ¿cómo le hicieron para entrar? Esto está lleno de guardias. -

-Señorita Misao.- dijo uno de ellos.- nosotros pertenecemos a una organización de ninjas. Los Onniwabanshu.-

-Pero ustedes…-

-Aunque hemos entrado a escondidas, es preciso salir pronto de aquí. Señorita Misao, ¿está dispuesta a seguirnos para a cambio, recibir nuestra ayuda? Sólo así podremos conversar tranquilamente. La devolveremos sana y salva antes del amanecer.-

De todos modos no hacía nada en ese cuarto al que estaba confinada y ya usaría ese tiempo libre para dormir. Se iría con ellos.

-Acepto.- dijo la joven. Rato después se encontró en brazos de uno de ellos, volando de tejado en tejado.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Kaoru se quitó el gi, dejándose el hakama abrochado. También se quitó la yukata enrollada en la cintura.

-Así se está más fresca. Ahora sólo debo quitarme estas vendas.- murmuró, al tiempo que llevaba sus manos cerca de sus senos. Pero la puerta se corrió de repente.

Al verla con el fino torso cubierto de vendas, notando lo aplastado de los senos, Kenshin se tensó.

-Hem… debí llamar antes.

A modo de ver de Kaoru, ella no estaba enseñando nada del otro mundo pues estaba bien cubierta. Asi que con toda naturalidad contestó.

-No pasa nada.-

Y se colocó el gi encima, cerrándolo luego.

-¿Diga?-

-Hoy te toca el futón. Es todo. Y te lo traía.-

-Ah… ya veo. Deberíamos ver el modo de tener otro de éstos. ¿Megumi podrá conseguirnos uno?-

-Tal vez.-

Kaoru se soltó el pelo para cepillarlo y hacerse una trenza.

-Hoy la pasamos bien en el pueblo. La fiesta que hacen es muy bonita.-

-Así es. Y viene todavía la del inicio del verano.-

-Usted tiene muchas admiradoras.-

Kenshin no dijo nada porque estaba concentrado en el oscuro cabello de la joven y el modo en que el cepillo volvía cada hebra a su lugar. Sin percatarse, avanzó un paso hacia ella, que le daba la espalda.

-Sanosuke también las tiene y Megumi se veía muy bonita. Tal vez tenga algún enamorado.- Kaoru rió quedo por el secreto que compartía con su amigo.

Pero Kenshin avanzó un paso más.

-Tal vez, cuando yo tenga mi vida libre, vuelva a esta fiesta. Y lo vendré a buscar. Pero esta vez me vestiré con un kimono bonito y una linda cinta en el pelo. Y usted tiene que ponerse tan guapo como esta noche. Iremos juntos y nos quedaremos a ver los fuegos artificiales con los demás, aunque desde donde estábamos se veían bien, porque el ruido no se escuchaba tan fuerte.-

Un paso más y quedaba justo atrás de ella. Pero Kaoru se volvió. Lo miró un poco asombrada y Kenshin, que no se lo esperaba, levantó la mano en la que traía de una esquina, arrastrando, el futón, dejándolo caer.

-Ahí lo tienes.-

Kaoru agradeció el gesto.

-Oiga, ¿qué tal si le cepillo el cabello?-

-¿Ehh?-

-Se siente rico, y se relajará. Además, su pelo es muy bonito. Venga, siéntese aquí.-

Kenshin, sin saber por qué, le hizo caso y se dejó peinar tranquilo. La sensación en la nuca era muy placentera al recibir la caricia del cepillo deslizándose por ella. Concentrada, Kaoru trataba de no jalarle el cabello y lo desenredaba con cuidado. Al terminar, se puso de pie.

-Está listo.-

Kenshin también se puso de pie, un poco más pesadamente.

-Gracias. En verdad eso ha estado bueno.-

-Ya lo creo.-

Kaoru sonrió porque volvían a ser amigos dijera él lo que dijera sobre eso. El problema fue que Kenshin también sonrió y la chica no pudo apartar la vista de sus labios.

Una punzada desconocida en el pecho la asustó y se llevó una mano hacia allá.

-¡Ay!-

-¿Pasa algo?- él se inclinó un poco hacia ella para ver si todo estaba bien, pero la joven lo miró con ojos desconcertados.

-No lo sé. Me ha dolido aquí.- dijo, señalándose la zona del corazón.

-Tal vez tienes muy apretadas las vendas. Deberías aflojártelas para dormir.- observó él.

-Seguro.- dijo Kaoru.

-Buenas noches.-

-Buenas.-

El pelirrojo salió del cuarto y suspirando, Kaoru se acabó de quitar la ropa para reemplazarla por la yukata. Hacía estas cosas automáticamente, porque su mente estaba en otra parte.

¿Era posible que esas reacciones extrañas que tenía se las causara Kenshin?

Ella no podía permitirlo. ¡Él la odiaba! No quería ser una más de sus admiradoras, que corrían tras él sin poderlo alcanzar. Y sin embargo la tentación era grande. Ella no luchó con él en el bosque para que la soltara, sino más bien porque la reacción de su propio cuerpo al ser aprisionado por el suyo la había asustado y ahora… ahora, mirándolo, había tenido ganas de besarlo. Tanto, que le había dolido.

-Me estoy metiendo en un gran problema.- reflexionó antes de dormir, para soñar que él la atrapaba entre sus brazos.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Fin acto ocho

El despertar de un corazón

Enero 14, 2009

Hola!!!

Paciencia, paciencia, que las cosas siguen su curso tranquilamente. No sé por qué al releer el capítulo se me hizo corto… le hubiera puesto más pero mejor dejarlo así.

Como hemos visto, Misao se ha encontrado con el Oniwabanshu, o mejor dicho, ellos dieron con ella. Y se la han llevado. ¿Cómo se tomará eso Aoshi? Hum… quien sabe…

Sano declarando su amor por Megumi, aunque ella tan mal que lo trata. Debe ser una especie de masoquista, aunque al pobre se le chingó su momento.

Y la guinda de la torta, como no, esta vez Kaoru. Finalmente empezó a tener reacciones que ni ella comprende del todo hasta el final del episodio. Y eso me gusta porque me parece más natural.

Hay lectoras a quienes el cambio en el relato les ha parecido bien y a otras no tanto, debido a que se suprimió el lemon que había en este episodio. Sólo les puedo decir que tendrán aún que esperar unos cuantos capítulos, porque hay cosas que deben suceder antes.

Les quiero dejar un beso grande, y las gracias a quienes han leído "En tu Ausencia" .

Gracias a todas y todos, por leer.

_Haretha Hiwatari_

_Haro Kzoids_

_Amary San_

_Okashira Janet_

_Isabel San_

_Mai Maxwell_

_Kaoru chan 17_

_Dark-Any_

_Kanke-chan_

_A. Kaoru Himura_

_Hiirukii Chan_

_Gabyhyatt_

_Sakima_

¡¡Hasta pronto!!!


	9. Tú serás Mía

**Prisionera**

**Acto Nueve**

**Tú serás mía**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

-Padre.- dijo Aoshi esa mañana, muy erguido ante Okina.- Debes saber que deseo romper mi compromiso con Kaoru Kamiya.-

Okina siguió tomándose su tecito tan tranquilo.

-En verdad no siento nada por ella y en cambio, he pensado en Misao para hacerla mi esposa, aunque tenga que esperar un año más por ella.

Nada, su padre ni lo miró.

-Pero dime algo, papá.-

Dejando la taza sobre la bandeja a su lado, Okina, que estaba sentado en el porche miró a su hijo.

-Me parece bien. Espero que si ella es la elegida de tu corazón, tenga uno bien fuerte para sostener tu espíritu ninja.-

Aoshi pasó saliva.

-Eso ha quedado atrás, papá. Todo eso ha terminado. Tú y yo somos simples civiles. Tenemos un restaurante… -

-Qué funciona de fachada para la red de información que manejamos. Me pregunto si Misao será capaz de lidiar con eso.-

-Papá… nuestra red de información no es muy útil. Ni siquiera hemos podido averiguar dónde se encuentra Kaoru.-

Okina suspiró.

-Tienes razón. Este clan ninja está en completa decadencia. Si su líder no nos hubiera abandonado… si la última Okashira hubiera permanecido leal a sus hombres.-

El anciano se puso de pie y caminó hacia el maravilloso estanque de su jardín.

-Puede haber hombres fuertes, con las más increíbles habilidades. Pero son pocos los que tienen el don de mando, la sabiduría para dirigir. Sakura fue la última exponente de esas personas pero se fue con un civil y nos dejó decapitados. Como buena ninja que era, cubrió perfectamente sus pasos y nunca pudimos dar con ella, aunque dicen que sus cuatro guardianes siempre la acompañaron, pero hicieron el juramento de no develar su paradero.-

Okina se volvió hacia Aoshi.

-Tú tienes el don de dirigir. Posees una aguda inteligencia y estoy seguro que hubieras sido el mejor ninja del mundo. Incluso recibiste un arduo entrenamiento durante tu infancia y juventud para que algún día , de ser necesario, guiaras las filas en defensa de la ciudad. Pero el clan se derrumbó… y ni siquiera nosotros, guerreros de alto rango podemos hacer nada por eso. Hijo… si tanto quieres a tu Misao, búscala. Pero recuerda que algún día algo pasará… tendremos que salir a pelear y ella deberá estar preparada para ser la mujer de un guerrero.-

Aoshi asintió.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Antes del amanecer Misao regresó a su casa, pero le costó mucho tiempo quedarse dormida. ¡El cuento que le contaba su madre sobre los guardianes ninja era cierto!

Ella les había contado todo sobre la desaparición de Kaoru y las circunstancias que la obligaron a tomar tal decisión tan desesperada. Los cuatro hombres la escucharon con respeto. Al finalizar el relato, uno que tenía una máscara de diablo, Hannya, se dirigió a ella.

-Nosotros partiremos en busca de su prima querida, pero a cambio, usted debe acompañarnos en la travesía.-

-¿Yo?… ¿Y por qué?-

-Porque eres la hija de Sakura.- dijo uno gordo que era Hyotoko.- Ahora que nos ha llamado por su propia voluntad, tenemos la obligación de cuidar de usted.-

-Son las instrucciones que nos dejó la Okashira Sakura. "Si mi hija les busca algún día, es que está lista para iniciar el viaje"- mencionó Shikijo, un hombre con una impresionante armadura de músculos.-

-¿Viaje?… ¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Misao con el corazón desbordado.

-Señorita Misao… - dijo Beshimi, un hombre pequeño y feucho.- ¿Sabe usted lo que significa "Okashira Sakura"?-

Misao negó con la cabeza. No tenía ni idea.

-Significa que es la autoridad máxima del grupo Oniwabanshu.-

-¿Mi mamá…? Es imposible. Ella era una mujer muy delicada… muy sensible. Siempre estaba en cama.-

-Lo sabemos. Cuando usted era pequeña ella contrajo tuberculosis. Pero antes, cuando tenía su edad, ella nos guiaba en las misiones, con voz fuerte y clara. Su madre era una mujer valerosa, talentosa y ágil.- le contó Beshimi.- Y sin duda usted ha heredado sus cualidades.-

-¿Yo?… oh, no, ustedes no saben de lo que hablan, no me conocen. Soy la menor de mis hermanos… no tengo voz ni voto en casa y en verdad, tampoco mucha personalidad… temo a mi padre… -

-Pero está del lado de su prima porque usted comprende que ella es el débil, la víctima de esta historia.-

-¡Pero es que es así!.-

-A pesar de que a usted no le conviene que ella aparezca, usted desea ayudarla… -

-¿A qué se refieren?- preguntó Misao. Esta vez Hannya tomó la palabra.

-Conocemos sus sentimientos por el joven Shinomori.-

Misao enrojeció como la grana.

-Yo…-

-Está bien. Es un buen joven…- dijo Shikijo.- Y no se avergüence. Al menos usted tiene mejor gusto que su mamá, con todo respeto.-

-Como decíamos.- continuó Beshimi.- usted heredó más de su madre que de su padre, y por eso es preciso que nos acompañe. Porque nosotros la ayudaremos a ser mucho mejor, más firme, más valiente y decidida.-

En su cuarto, Misao rememoró esa escena una y otra vez. ¿Le habían dicho acaso que ella era una especie de princesa ninja? Era tan loco y a la vez tan… fascinante. ¿Qué diría Aoshi si se enterara?

Tendría que decírselo cuanto antes, porque ella huiría de su casa esa misma tarde.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Kenshin se despertó de buen ánimo, cosa poco usual en él, y se desperezó con una sonrisa. Se levantó de un salto y se preparó para enfrentar un nuevo, brillante y glorioso día.

Luego de preparar el desayuno partió al cuarto de Kaoru para despertarla, cogiendo por el camino una toalla para arrojársela a la cara. Corrió la puerta de improviso y lanzó el proyectil.

-¡Despierta mo…! ¡¡¿Ehh?!!-

El futón estaba enrollado y todo en perfecto orden. De Kaoru, ni las luces.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Cuando era niña, Kaoru solía ir de pesca con su padre, ya que al no tener hijos varones, Kojiro Kamiya le había enseñado ese tipo de cosas a su hija para compartir aficiones. Quizá por eso, y porque durante la noche soñó con él, Kaoru sintió la necesidad de levantarse un poco antes del amanecer para ir al río.

Se encontró una caña en la despensa de Kenshin y un anzuelo y pensó que si atrapaba un pez, sería algo rico para comer al almuerzo. Claro que tomaba un poco de tiempo que uno de ellos picara y a Kaoru pronto le dio sueño, asi que se acostó sobre la hierba con los brazos tras de la cabeza, con una pajita entre los labios y pensando que hacía tiempo no se sentía tan bien y tan tranquila. Entre la guerra, la muerte de su padre, los castigos y acosos del tío, el compromiso con Aoshi, el escape y el encuentro con Kenshin hasta el día de hoy, su alma se había mantenido frecuentemente agitada.

-Además él me tiene muy confundida. En verdad necesito estas horas de calma antes de empezar el trajín del día.- dijo en medio de un bostezo, con los ojos cerrados.

Despertó una hora más tarde, sintiéndose mejor tras escuchar el agua del río. Revisó su caña y con alegría descubrió un pescadito. Lo metió en una cesta y puso una nueva carnada en el anzuelo.

-Con dos comeremos mejor.-

Recién despierta y con el ánimo renovado, Kaoru miró hacia el estanque de Kenshin que estaba unos metros más allá. El sol estaba pegando fuerte y por otra parte, si se bañaba en el río espantaría a los peces. Puso a salvo la cesta de algún animalito indeseable y se fue a meter a la poza.

Se quitó el kimono y se anudó con cuidado la ropa interior, para que no se le cayera. Aunque nadie la vería, no quería arriesgarse a andar desnuda por ahí. En una de esas venía Sanosuke de improviso como la vez anterior. Luego corrió hacia el agua que estaba un poco fría y nadó vigorosamente.

-Helada, helada… brrrr… - dijo. Sin embargo, no salió de allí hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbró.

Giraba y reía como una sirenita, sintiéndose limpia y fresca cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-¡Maldita mocosa del condenado infierno! ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!?-

La joven se volvió con cuidado. ¡Había olvidado dejar una nota anunciando su salida! Ahora Kenshin quizá la haría picadillo.

-Jeje… hola, Kenshin. Hem… hum… estaba… nadando.-

-¡¿Pero es que no piensas?! ¡¡Creí que te habías escapado!!-

-Le di mi palabra de no hacerlo.- respondió ella con suavidad, hundiéndose en el agua hasta la barbilla y chapoteando un poco. No se permitiría enfadarse. No en ese día que había empezado tan lindo a pesar de que Kenshin tenía cara de que iba a matarla.

-¿Y esperas que crea en tu palabra acaso?-

-Aquí estoy, ¿no?-

Kenshin tenía ganas de arrancarse el cabello. ¿Es que ella no entendía que él se había llenado de pánico al pensar que lo había dejado? Tomó aire para dominarse. No dejaría que Kaoru viera esa parte de él.

-Está bien.- dijo con resignación.- Ahora sale de una vez, que tenemos que desayunar.-

-Pero… vaya usted a la casa. Yo lo seguiré luego.- Ella quería quedarse un rato más en el agua. Kenshin se sentó en una roca.

-Mejor te espero.-

-Usted debería confiar más en mí.- observó la joven sonriendo, dando vueltas en el estanque agitando piernas y brazos. Pensó en su caña. ¿Habrá picado el segundo pez?

Kenshin la miraba atento. La mirada soñadora, el cabello suelto y la silueta delgada moviéndose con gracia en el agua era demasiado para él. Tal vez no debió haber salido a buscarla, porque sabía que ella volvería, ¿no? Pero ya era demasiado tarde y empezó a sentir los efectos de su hechizo. Quitándose la ropa, se metió al agua, abriéndose paso hasta llegar donde Kaoru que emergiendo, se limpiaba la cara con las manos y se acomodaba el cabello.

Al encontrarlo repentinamente a su lado, ella lo miró con cierto asombro.

-¿Quiere que le enseñe a nadar? Es muy fácil y estoy segura de que usted lo hará bien. Se podrá mover con rapidez.-

Kenshin no dijo nada y se la quedó mirando. La piel brillante, mojada… la tela que ocultaba los senos de su vista y que sin embargo los delineaba tan bien, el cabello negro contrastando con su piel pálida…

-Yo ya estoy lista. Además… dejé una caña… -

Sus labios levemente morados por el frío…

Kaoru pasó por su lado, en dirección a la salida. Tenía muchos planes, pero Kenshin la detuvo en seco, porque no pudo contenerse más y tomando a la joven por la cintura, la pegó a su cuerpo.

-¡Oiga!… ¿Qué… ?-

Ella no imaginó que el baño matutino terminaría así y por instinto, puso las manos sobre el pecho de él para apartarlo. Si bien se reconocía que él le gustaba, eso no significaba que se dejara asaltar así como así por él. Una vez Kenshin le había dicho que ella lo provocaba… le dio a entender que podrían ser amantes pero ella pensó que lo decía para insultarla. Y sin embargo, viendo esa reacción, ¿existía la posibilidad de que le atrajera ella?

-¡Suélteme!… ¡juro que no quería provocarlo!- exclamó haciendo palanca con sus brazos para alejarse de él.

-Pero lo hiciste.-

Kaoru iba a protestar, pero al entreabrir los labios, Kenshin se apoderó de su boca, cubriéndola, besándola con fuerza hasta que ella dejó de luchar. ¡Por Kami! ¡Nunca la habían besado antes y ella no hubiera querido que fuera así! ¿No se suponía que debía ser de un modo más suave, más dulce? Nuevamente intentó separarse, pero sólo consiguió que Kenshin cerrara más el abrazo e intensificara el beso. Sus senos se aplastaban contra un torso que parecía de piedra y apenas podía respirar. No valía la pena ir en contra de una fuerza como la suya y cuando Kenshin notó su sumisión, el beso empezó a cambiar, tornándose más pausado y suave.

La boca masculina tenía un sabor dulce que no esperaba en él y la besaba con cuidado, sin prisas y quizá por eso Kaoru ya no sintió ganas de apartarse, empezando a disfrutarlo.

Kenshin no pensaba mucho y se dejaba guiar por sus emociones. Aún teniendo a Kaoru por la cintura, la movió para apoyarla en una orilla del estanque para seguir con la caricia. Eso era algo que nunca planeó aunque estaba seguro que una parte suya estaba esperando una situación así desde hacía tiempo. Una situación en la que él no se cuestionaría nada, ni pasado ni futuro. Sólo se dedicaría a saborear el presente y después vería el modo de solucionar lo demás. Después de todo, ella la noche anterior le dio las pistas de que ese momento estaba a punto de llegar.

Pero no contaba con que Kaoru se estaba asustando con todo lo que sucedía o más bien, con todo lo que sentía. La joven rompió el hechizo al apartarse bruscamente de Kenshin, como había sido su idea desde el principio.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue pegarle una cachetada.

Kenshin, aun previendo que venía, no hizo nada por esquivarla.

-Supongo que después de esto ya no habrán clases de nado.- dijo él apenas mirándola, en voz muy baja y el rostro aún ladeado por el golpe.

-Yo... yo... – respondió ella al borde de las lágrimas.- ... Usted no debió.- reconoció avergonzada. Se dio la vuelta y de un salto salió del estanque, para correr hacia su ropa.

Kaoru realmente no sabía qué decir, pero había recordado los consejos de su padre sobre nunca permitir que un hombre tuviera un contacto así de íntimo con ella... de hecho ni siquiera era bien visto que le tocaran las manos si iban en ese plan. Y aunque Kenshin le gustaba y el beso la había hecho tambalearse, ella no estaba segura de que eso estuviera bien.

Acabó de vestirse, mojando su ropa y se cerró firmemente el kimono. Kenshin, cerca de ella sólo la miraba, poniéndose su ropa en silencio y ante lo tenso de la situación, Kaoru optó por sonreír.

-Esta mañana… he salido de pesca.- comenzó un poco insegura. ¿Le habían dado su primer beso y ella hablaba de pescados?- Yo… pensé que podríamos comerlos.-

Kaoru miró a Kenshin evidentemente confundida y la verdad, un poco asustada.

-Está bien.-

La joven abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo articular palabra alguna. Sintió el rubor aún más intenso en sus mejillas y al no saber qué estaba pasando allí con certeza, se dio a la fuga muy contrariada y con el corazón latiendo sin control, en dirección a su caña con una nueva presa y la cesta.

Kenshin vio a Kaoru correr para coger los pescados y no hizo nada por acercarse a ella.

"Soy un imbécil... un imbécil... ahora si que la he asustado... pero... al tenerla así, tan cerca ¡tenía que ser de piedra para no tentarme de esa manera!... ¡Esto no tuvo que haber pasado, ahora la mocosa me odia seguramente! Conociéndola es bien capaz de escaparse esta misma noche y ¿con qué moral he de detenerla si yo mismo le di motivos? Estúpido Himura, tuviste que haber pensado más. Kaoru es una joven tierna y no se la puede abordar a lo bruto"- se decía mientras ella se le acercaba con la cesta.-"Tal vez deba empezar de otra manera con ella."

Se acercó a la chica y le quitó la cesta de las manos, asi como la caña.

-Yo llevaré esto.- dijo gentil.- Después de todo ya trabajaste algo consiguiéndolo. Ven, te ayudaré.- Agregó al pasar por un terreno complicado y extenderle su mano.

Kaoru lo miró un momento con desconfianza, sin embargo, suspirando, lo aceptó y avanzaron hacia la casa, muy callados. Mirándola de reojo, y aunque sabía que debía hacerlo, Kenshin no se pensaba disculpar porque no estaba ni arrepentido de lo que había hecho.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

-¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! ¡Pero es que no pudo pasarte eso!-

Kaoru se revolvía de la risa en el porche mientras Sanosuke se tomaba el estómago muy serio.

-No fue gracioso.-

Kenshin los miraba desde la puerta de la casa. Él también tenía ganas de reír mientras preparaba el fuego para asar los pescados que serviría con arroz, en el patio.

-Pero Sano… anoche tomamos esa cosa llamada cerveza, y el sake… ¿Y luego te tomas las cuatro botellas tú solo? ¿Qué esperabas que pasara?- dijo Kaoru risueña.

-Esto fue tu culpa. Tú me dijiste que debía ser determinado y seguro y yo solo traté de animarme con el sake. Ahora Megumi no me quiere ni ver. Estoy peor de cómo empecé y tú tienes que sacarme de este embrollo.- la apuntó.

-Pero… Sano… yo no sé como ayudarte. Nunca un chico se me ha declarado antes asi que no tengo un referente que te pueda servir.-

"Pero te han besado" pensó Kenshin, y rió quedo mirando a Kaoru discutir con Sanosuke.

-¡Pero eres una chica! Algo tiene que haber… Hem… oye, Kenshin, tú ya estuviste casado. Dime cómo te declaraste a tu esposa.-

Kenshin sintió los ojos de Kaoru puestos sobre él.

-Yo no me tuve que declarar. Nos casamos porque nos obligó la guerra. Yo era un soldado fugitivo y ella me serviría para el disfraz de un simple campesino casado.-

-¿Entonces no sabes como declararte?- preguntó el joven como si no pudiera creer tal cosa. Kenshin se puso un poco rojo.

-No es algo que me interese aprender.- respondió con arrogancia.

Kaoru y Sanosuke se miraron. Y de pronto, a él se le ocurrió una idea que consideró luminosa.

-Kaoru, como tú no sabes de declaraciones, ni Kenshin ni yo, nos ayudaremos con un juego. Kenshin y yo te haremos declaraciones románticas y al final tú nos dirás cual te gustó más.-

-Yo no pienso participar de esa chiquillada.- declaró Kenshin. Sanosuke ni Kaoru se desanimaron.

-No importa, Kaoru. Yo te declararé mi amor y practicaré hasta que me digas que me sale bien.-

La idea de Sanosuke diciéndole mil veces "te amo" a Kaoru, aunque se tratara de un juego, no le gustó nada al pelirrojo, asi que regresó junto a ellos.

-Está bien. Los ayudaré, par de mocosos.-

-Lo primero es el lugar. Kaoru, ¿dónde preferirías que te declarara mi amor?- preguntó Sanosuke. La chica pensó un poco, risueña.

-Bajo un árbol de cerezo florecido… o en la orilla de un río a la luz de la luna.-

-Eres exigente.- observó su amigo.

-Me parece más romántico.- contestó ella.

-Aquí no hay cerezos florecidos, pero este árbol es frondoso. Tendrá que servir.- dijo Kenshin muy serio, palmeando el tronco de un gran árbol en el patio.

-Muy bien.- dijo Sanosuke en cuanto se acomodaron.- Yo voy primero. Te tomaré las manos.-

-Está bien.- dijo Kaoru.

Kenshin observó atento como Kaoru se dejaba tomar las manos por Sanosuke. Le dio rabia que ella no lo rechazara.

-Kaoru… eres… eres… muy bonita.-

-Gracias.- dijo ella.

-Y tus ojos son como… como dos estrellas y tu piel… parece marfil. Tus labios rojos… -

Kaoru suspiró. Ella no era blanca ni tenía los labios rojos. Sin duda Sano veía en ella a Megumi y se relajó.

-… y tan inteligente… y siempre salvas a todos… y no te importa ver sangre y me alimentas gratis aunque bueno, me haces trabajar como esclavo y siempre me regañas.-

¿Esa era un declaración o una enumeración de defectos y virtudes? Kaoru reprimió una risita. Kenshin ni se preocupó en disimular un bostezo.

-Oye, oye… - dijo el pelirrojo apartando a Sanosuke de un manotazo.- A ese paso Megumi acabará estrellándote contra la pared. No es que yo sepa mucho de declaraciones, pero creo que debes ser más directo.-

-Es lo que le dije anoche.- dijo Kaoru.

-Pero… -

-Pon atención.- dijo Kenshin plantándose frente a Kaoru y tomando sus manos, carraspeó un poco, para luego mirarla directo a los ojos.- Kaoru… no espero que me creas ahora… y ni yo me lo esperaba, pero te amo. Y si me lo permites, me pasaré una vida a tu lado para demostrártelo hasta el último de mis días.-

El silencio absoluto se apoderó del patio. Incluso los pájaros dejaron de trinar. A Sanosuke hasta se le cayó una lagrimita.

Kaoru sólo miraba a Kenshin y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras él seguía sin soltar sus manos…

-Yo… yo… - Kaoru era incapaz de articular una frase.

-¡¡¡FAN… TÁSTICO!!!- Gritó Sanosuke pegando un salto espectacular.- ¡Oh, Kenshin amigo, qué declaración, qué desplante! ¡Incluso dejaste sin habla a la chiquilla! Por favor, se mi maestro. Debo tomar apuntes de esto. Aguarda un momento, que iré por un papel y un pincel.

Sanosuke corrió al interior de la casa y Kenshin volvió su atención a Kaoru.

-¿Demasiada emoción para ti, mocosa?-

Mocosa. El apelativo regresó a Kaoru al mundo real.

-Ehh, no… - dijo soltándose de él y poniendo distancia.- Es sólo que no pensé que usted pudiera decir algo tan lindo. Espero que algún día alguien se me declare así pero de verdad.-

-¿Y quién te dice que esto no es de verdad?- preguntó Kenshin con aire inocente. Las mejillas de Kaoru volvieron a ponerse de un rojo furioso y su corazón dio un vuelco. Miró al pelirrojo a los ojos.

-¿Qué me está diciendo?-

-¡¡Eres espectacular, Kenshin!! Ya… ahora repíteme palabra por palabra eso que dijiste. Debo aprendérmelo.- dijo Sanosuke poniendo el papel en el suelo y preparando el pincel en la tinta.

Kenshin siguió mirando a Kaoru, mientras dictaba remarcando cada palabra de su pequeño discurso.

-No espero que me creas ahora… -pausa para que Sanosuke escribiera.- … Y ni yo me lo esperaba, pero te amo… Y si me lo permites… me pasaré una vida a tu lado… para demostrártelo… hasta el último de mis días.-

-Oh, Kenshin, esto es sublime. ¿Se te ocurre alguna otra declaración, por si esta se me olvida?-

-Si se te olvida, haz algo fácil. Mírala directo a los ojos y dile "Me gustas mucho".-

Las piernas de Kaoru se volvieron de gelatina porque Kenshin lo dijo mirándola a ella. Luego el pelirrojo se dirigió al joven.

-Sanosuke… tienes que ser decidido e ir directo al punto. No olvides eso. A Megumi no le interesará saber que su pelo es oscuro y el cielo azul porque ya lo sabe. Lo que no sabe es que la amas y eso es lo que le tienes que decir.-

El joven tomaba apuntes en otra hoja de papel. Kaoru, que lo miraba, sintió en torno a su cintura una mano de Kenshin, que se colocó a su lado.

-Y si se te da la oportunidad, bésala.-

Sanosuke terminó de escribir.

-Genial, con esto tengo. Y ya me tengo que ir porque Megumi me quería para limpiar la sala de quebrados.- dijo apurado, metiéndose las hojas de papel entre la ropa y manchándose el pecho con la tinta fresca. Kenshin y Kaoru lo vieron perderse entre el follaje del camino mientras él corría.

Kaoru suspiró. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Miró a Kenshin que no la soltaba.

-¿Y ahora? - preguntó, esperando que fuera la hora de preparar el almuerzo. Pero al parecer Kenshin tenía otros planes.

-Ahora… - dijo tomándola con la otra mano e inclinándose sobre ella.-… yo aprovecho mi oportunidad.

Kaoru por instinto retrocedió un paso y se encontró con el tronco del árbol a su espalda. Acorralada, sintió los labios de Kenshin hacer contacto con los suyos y su cuerpo presionando al de ella.

La joven trató de pensar. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Se hacía la ofendida y lo golpeaba, o le respondía? ¡Ya era la segunda vez en el día que le daba un beso!

Separó un poco los labios y Kenshin se movió sobre ellos. La joven imitó su movimiento y cerró los ojos, sintiendo la más maravillosa de las caricias recibidas hasta el momento. Kenshin la apretó un poco más contra él, extasiado, besándola.

-Me gustas, Kaoru… me gustas mucho… - decía, apenas apartándose de su boca, notando que la joven se dejaba besar sin oponer ninguna resistencia porque aunque quisiera no lo haría, ya que ella era tan transparente que si sentía algo por él, no podría disimularlo.-¿Acaso no lo has notado?-

Kenshin se separó de ella, quien permaneció con los ojos cerrados por espacio de unos segundos.

-Usted… - comenzó Kaoru al mirarlo, pero ya no se le ocurrió cómo continuar. El pelirrojo rió.

-Ahora ya puedes decir que se te han declarado y te han besado.- Kenshin se dio la media vuelta y se fue a ver el asador, dejando a la chica contrariada. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

¿Acaso la estaba bromeando?

Se tocó los labios… se había sentido tan bien… tan real.

Reaccionando, corrió tras él.

-¡Espere!-

Kenshin, que ya estaba acomodando los pescados ni se inmutó. Tampoco se volvió para verla.

-Usted… usted… ¡Me besó y yo… !-

-Te ha gustado, ¿no?-

Frente a él, Kaoru no podía pensar con claridad. Ni siquiera estaba segura de qué quería reclamarle.

-Bueno… si.- respondió ella un poco insegura.

-Y yo te gusto, ¿no?-

-Ehh…- Kaoru bajó la vista. Kenshin alzó una ceja y ella se puso nerviosa. -Sí… es decir… un poco.-

-Kaoru.- dijo Kenshin volviéndose completamente hacia ella.- Seré directo. Tú me gustas y yo te gusto y eso está bien. Pero yo soy un hombre adulto, que hace años no está con ninguna mujer y pretendo tener una relación contigo. No esperes chiquilladas como besos a la luz de la luna o flores al despertar porque yo no sé ser hombre romántico. Vas a ser mi mujer y tendrás la libertad de decidir hasta cuando quieres seguir, pero esto inicia hoy.-

-¿Su… su mujer?.- dijo Kaoru repentinamente asustada.

-No te preocupes. No te voy a tomar por la fuerza, pero te aseguro que acabarás accediendo.-

-Pero… Kenshin… usted no me soporta… ¡Esta es una mala broma!- dijo desvalida. Kenshin se puso de pie y la tomó de los brazos.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Soy un adulto y no me vengo con niñerías. Me gustas, Kaoru Kamiya y te aseguro que yo tampoco quería que esto pasara, pero sucedió y en vista de que podemos pasarla bien, no te voy a soltar. Ya no me pienso seguir conteniendo porque me estoy volviendo loco. He pensado en matar a Sanosuke y rebanarte el cuello porque no pienso con claridad. Podría pasarme un día completo sólo mirándote y no soy hombre pasivo, sino más bien de acción. Asi que acepta mis condiciones o… -

-¿O…?- Preguntó la chica pasando saliva.

-Da lo mismo. No tienes opción.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --

Aoshi salió al patio a tomar aire fresco. Acababa de terminar la contabilidad del restaurante.

-Joven Aoshi… -

El aludido se volvió hacia donde venía la voz. ¿Misao? Se apresuró en llegar hasta ella y tomarle las manos.

-¿Cómo te escapaste?-

-Necesitaba verlo.-

-Pero… tu padre te castigará si te descubre.-

Aoshi de pronto reparó en un pequeño bolso que llevaba la joven en la espalda.

-Me he venido a despedir. Ya no volveré a mi casa y me iré a buscar a Kaoru.-

-¿Qué dices? Misao… tú no puedes hacer eso. Ni siquiera tienes una pista, te puede pasar algo… -

-Es que… -

-No puedo permitir eso, Misao.- dijo tomándola de un brazo.

-No… joven Aoshi, ¡no me devuelva a mi casa, por favor! ¡Yo no podría soportar que me traicionara de nuevo!- imploró, pero Aoshi le tapó la boca y la jaló hasta su cuarto donde se encerró con ella, indicándole que callara.

Su padre dijo que llegaría el día en que sus habilidades ninja servirían y ese era el momento. ¿Qué mejor que usar su poder en beneficio de Misao?

Sacó unas cosas que metió en un bolso y luego un traje azul que empacó con cuidado. De inmediato se volvió hacia ella.

-Te acompañaré.- dijo resuelto. Y aunque Misao no sabía como decirle que debía ir sola con sus nuevos guardianes, algo le dijo que no podría hacer cambiar de opinión a Aoshi.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --

Luego de un día lleno de emociones, Kaoru se encontró en su cuarto, cepillándose el cabello, asombrada aún por los acontecimientos. Kenshin medio enamorado de ella y declarándole que la haría su mujer. De sólo pensar en eso le daba nervio y hasta le dolía la panza.

Se hizo una trenza que cayó con estilo sobre su hombro y se acomodó en su futón. Dormiría, y quizá al despertar se diera cuenta de que todo eso había sido un sueño. Pero lo cierto es que al cerrar los ojos sintió la puerta que se corría. Los abrió sobresaltada y miró a Kenshin.

-¿Necesita algo?-

-Desde luego.- dijo acercándose.- Vengo a dormir contigo.-

-¿Le dejo el futón o le ayudo con los cojines?-

-No me refiero a dormir en el mismo cuarto como dos hermanitos. Lo haremos en el mismo futón y punto. Desde hoy eres mi mujer y eso es lo que corresponde.-

¿Lo que corresponde?… Kaoru vio a Kenshin acostarse junto a ella, de costado, mirándola.

-Acuéstate.- Le ordenó él. La joven lo hizo y su cuello hizo contacto con el brazo masculino que usaría de almohada, quisiera o no. Como sus rodillas chocaban con las de Kenshin, éste pasó una pierna sobre las de ella. - Así está mejor.-

Sin decir más, cerró los ojos y al cabo de un rato se quedó dormido. Pero Kaoru, que temía moverse para no enfadarlo, ya sentía un hombro hormigueándole. Estaba además, temblando sin poder controlarse y aunque se obligó a pensar que Kenshin era un almohadón grande, nada disminuyó sus nervios y por ende le costó conciliar el sueño.

De pronto sintió que él se movía y la besaba, a la par que le acariciaba un seno sobre la yukata. Se puso tiesa y luego la caricia terminó. Entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba casi un minuto conteniendo la respiración.

Finalmente se dio valor y se acomodó de espaldas a Kenshin, notando que de inmediato él le pasaba una mano por la cintura y se amoldaba por completo a su cuerpo. Suspirando, y sintiendo que después de todo, ya no estaba tan mal, pudo quedarse dormida.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --

Kenshin se sentía muy animado esa mañana, ya que por primera vez en mucho tiempo durmió profundamente aunque por la costumbre despertó temprano. Se escabulló a la cocina, dejando a Kaoru reponiendo el sueño perdido y prometiéndose regresar en cuanto el desayuno estuviera listo.

Pobre chica. Estuvo tan tensa la noche anterior que él pensó que se rompería.

Por lo pronto había un nuevo cambio de planes: Kaoru no podrá cortar con esa relación aunque quisiera. Ahora que había decidido hacerla su mujer le daría tiempo a la joven para acostumbrarse a su cercanía y a estar con él en el futón. Ya después le enseñaría que podían hacer cosas más divertidas que dormir.

Iba a calentar agua cuando se dio cuenta que no le quedaba leña. Se reprochó mentalmente por el descuido y salió a buscar un poco al bosque para salir del apuro, prometiéndose que por la tarde se dedicaría a acarrear más y a picar para abastecerse bien.

Regresaba a casa con algunas ramas gruesas que había cortado gracias a su prodigioso dominio de la espada, cuando notó que un hombre estaba siendo asaltado. Tuvo un sentimiento extraño al ver la escena y soltando sus leños, corrió a prestar ayuda al hombre en apuros. Notó que este, si bien estaba en el piso, esquivaba los golpes con cierta facilidad, pero se notaba también que estaba cansado. En cuanto Kenshin intervino, los cuatro antisociales que lo atacaban huyeron de allí, jurando que nunca más pisarían ese bosque para no toparse con el demonio de cabello rojo del que hablaban las ancianas en el pueblo.

-Muchas gracias, señor espadachín.- comenzó el hombre, atrayendo la atención de Kenshin sobre él, ya que estaba mirando a los asaltantes perderse a lo lejos.

-No hay qué agradecer. Es un deber limpiar estos lugares de gente como esa.-

Kenshin miró atentamente al hombre de edad mediana y negros cabellos. Quedó por un momento shockeado con sus ojos negros ya que su forma de mirar le resultaba familiar. El hombre se sacudió la ropa echa jirones y tomó el morral que traía. También recogió una flor que se le había caído.

-Si no fuera por esa prohibición de portar armas, otra sería mi situación, señor espadachín. Me alegro que usted al menos no haya hecho caso de esa idea, porque siento que es capaz de usar su espada para bien. Por cierto, es una espada especial. Por lo que noté, no mató a nadie y eso es bueno.-

A pesar de su aspecto, el hombre hablaba educadamente. Kenshin extrañamente se relajó con él. Quizá era porque aún se sentía contento por lo de la noche…

-No es mi intención matar a nadie. Sólo defenderme y vivir en paz.- respondió Kenshin, yendo a recoger sus leños. Luego agregó.- ¿Va hacia algún lado?-

-Me dirijo al pueblo. Me indicaron este sendero.-

-Ya veo, viene del norte.-

-Así es. Debo llegar antes del mediodía para tomar el carruaje… estoy cansado de caminar. Llevo toda la noche en esto.-

El hombre trató de avanzar, denotando que cojeaba. Kenshin tuvo uno de esos impulsos raros que había tenido últimamente con Kaoru y lo invitó a comer algo antes de seguir su viaje.

-Está muy cerca del pueblo, así que tiene tiempo de reponerse comiendo algo. Venga a mi casa.-

-Gracias, señor samurai, pero no quiero importunar a su familia.-

Kenshin sonrió.

-Oh, no se preocupe… mi… mi mujer está durmiendo y lo hace hasta tarde. No la molestaremos.-

Durante el desayuno, Kenshin se enteró de algunas cosas de ese viajero. Por ejemplo, que había sufrido un desastroso ataque que lo dejó incapacitado durante varios meses para moverse, sin contar el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente. Al despertar, se encontró en un lugar extraño donde había más heridos como él pero era un sitio totalmente aislado.

-Ya la guerra terminó hace mucho y yo me he retrasado demasiado en regresar a casa. Como soy impulsivo, en cuanto pude volver a caminar me fui de donde estaba recuperándome, sin detenerme a pensar en qué comer o donde dormir. Sólo tengo algo de dinero para llegar a mi destino y no quiero gastarlo aún ya que no estoy del todo seguro de en qué lugar me encuentro exactamente y qué medio de trasporte puedo tomar.- dijo al ponerse de pie, agradeciendo el momento de descanso y comida que recibió. Le mencionó a Kenshin el nombre del lugar al que tenía que llegar y éste le dio indicaciones de cómo hacerlo más rápido según las rutas, además de orientarlo.

-Tardará unos diez días más o menos andando por el camino principal, a menos que le alcance para el tren que según he oído, es muy rápido pero algo caro… de todos modos a pie tardará más y gastará el mismo dinero en comer. También podría tomar un barco si se dirige al puerto.

El hombre estaba muy agradecido porque antes, nadie se había tomado la molestia de indicarle ese tipo de cosas. Él realmente estaba muy desorientado.

-Tome.- dijo el pelirrojo pasándole un paquete que extrajo de su despensa.- Estas me sobraron de un viaje que realicé hace poco. Son galletas especiales y le darán la energía que necesita para llegar hasta su casa. Las prepara un médico para mí.-

-Muchas gracias, joven espadachín. Realmente nunca olvidaré este gesto suyo.-

-No tiene que agradecer.- repuso Kenshin, acompañándolo al camino nuevamente.- Noté al verlo que usted es muy hábil, supongo que tiene experiencia en el manejo de la espada y con los datos que me ha dado, creo que es un herido de guerra. Sin importar el bando al que perteneció, usted estuvo a punto de perder la vida y todo lo que más quería por un ideal y yo… puedo comprender eso perfectamente.-

-Pero usted es muy joven.- dijo el hombre.

Kenshin sonrió. Mucha gente le decía lo mismo.

-Usted pudo perfectamente defenderse de esos sujetos de haber tenido un arma ¿no es asi?-

El hombre bajó la vista.

-Sí, pero… realmente no me gusta dañar a la gente con las espadas. Pienso… pienso que una espada debe servir para proteger la vida de las personas que uno más ama. Tiene usted razón, yo estuve en la guerra y me vi obligado a matar pero no quiero volver a esgrimir una en mi vida a menos que sea de madera. ¿Sabe? Siento que de haber sido otras las circunstancias podríamos nosotros haber sido amigos. Yo no soy muy dado a conversar con extraños y véame aquí… de todos modos…- añadió al mirar hacia el cielo.- … el sol no se detendrá en su camino hacia lo alto. Me marcharé. –

-Le deseo mucha suerte, señor.-

El hombre iba caminando cuando se volvió hacia Kenshin y le extendió la flor que traía.

-Por favor, reciba esta flor como una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento. No es mucho pero al verla pensé en mi hija, aunque estoy seguro que cuando llegue donde ella, esta flor ya se habrá secado. Mejor désela a su esposa mientras aún conserva su aroma.-

Kenshin aceptó el obsequió y despidió al viajero. Luego entró a la cocina nuevamente y preparó un nuevo desayuno que colocó en una bandeja. De inmediato, puso la flor a un lado y regresó a la habitación, riendo quedo.

Como suponía, Kaoru aún dormía. El reloj indicaba poco menos de las diez de la mañana.

Se recostó a su lado y la besó en el cuello, logrando que ella despertara pero no abrió los ojos; sólo se acomodó mejor y siguió durmiendo feliz. Él se quedó contemplándola y soltó una carcajada leve cuando Kaoru cayó en cuenta de que estaba acurrucada contra él, porque abrió los ojos de improviso y se sonrojó notoriamente al mirarlo a la cara.

Al recordar lo sucedido y calmarse, su vista se topó con la flor solitaria. Fascinada por su aparición, comentó en una sonrisa:

-¿Cómo supo que esta es mi flor favorita?-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Fin acto nueve

Tú serás mía.

Enero 16, 2009

Notas de autora.

Hola!!!

Me voy de vacaciones. ¡¡¡Yupi!!!

En realidad, en el momento en que ustedes lean esto yo estaré en mis dulces, dulces vacaciones con mi Roberto, mis padres, hermanos y un cuñado. Nos vamos en caravana… ¡QUÉ EMOCIÓN!

Bien, repasemos el fanfic. Primero, Misao y Aoshi… o más bien Misao. Desde la concepción de "Prisionera" ella sería un personaje que evolucionaría a algo mejor… como superación personal. Mientras Kaoru juega a la casita, su prima se divertirá aprendiendo a trepar árboles, disfrazándose de lo que sea y divirtiéndose mucho. Lo mejor es que Aoshi se convencerá que no pudo haber hecho mejor elección, porque la pequeña es mucho más de lo que aparenta.

Sanosuke y su declaración de amor han servido a Kaoru para tener la primera suya, aunque desde luego si a mi se me plantara un tipo, por mucho que me guste, y me diga "Serás mi mujer", se me cae el pelo. Yo me imagino que con mayor razón a Kaoru, (y por eso tanto nervio y renuencia aunque le gusta el Kenshin) porque ella vive en una época donde los secretos de alcoba se develan poco antes del matrimonio y no se andan publicitando de diversas maneras en los medios de comunicación. Aun mi madre me dice que en sus años de juventud una podía estar con el chico que le gustaba tomando helados y eso de irse a la cama y a los besos no era algo de lo que estuvieran pendientes. Pasaba, claro está, pero no a los niveles de hoy día.

Aunque claro, se ve que Kenshin está un poco más apurado con eso. Ahí tienen la contraparte de la chica.

En fin, ya no hago más reflexiones. Tengo que planificar un encuentro, una batalla, un viaje y unos cuantos besos más.

¡¡Hasta Febrero!!

Blankaoru.

Y gracias, gracias a todas y todos por sus reviews.


	10. La Amenaza del Diablo

**Prisionera**

**Acto Diez**

**La amenaza del Diablo**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Chizuru ya estaba harta de esa situación pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Tenía las manos atadas atrás de su espalda y sentía la piel húmeda, debido al sudor que le causaba el calor en esa habitación. Además, estaba oscuro.

-Pero ya vendrá alguien a rescatarnos. Mi abuelo sin duda hará algo.- dijo la chica con convicción.- Tal vez la policía… -

Su hermana mayor, Sayo, sólo suspiró. Ya quería que ese infierno acabara, porque se encontraba enferma y a veces tosía tanto que le costaba respirar. Además, uno de los sujetos le había hecho ver que si para esa noche no se pagaba el rescate, el jefe les había dado a él y al resto de la banda, permiso para entretenerse con ellas. Y ese sujeto en especial estaba baboso por tocar su piel.

Suspiró. Llevaba cuatro días en ese cuarto y sólo las dejaban salir dos veces para hacer sus necesidades. Les daban la comida en la boca para no soltarlas y ya tenían las muñecas lastimadas por la soga. Sin embargo, tanto Sayo como Chizuru no se permitían llorar. No lo harían porque eso sería mostrarse débil y no podían hacer tal cosa, ya que significaría que ya no confiaban en el abuelo.

-Malditos secuestradores. Pero me la van a pagar… juro que tarde o temprano me la van a pagar.- dijo Chizuru impotente, moviéndose hacia su hermana a la que le subía la fiebre y empezaba nuevamente con el ataque de tos, tratando al menos, con su compañía, de brindarle algo que la pudiera hacer sentir mejor.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Matsusoo Kamiya se levantó temprano para atender a un hombre que dijo traer a Kaoru con él. Desde luego que todo resultó una farsa de un par de oportunistas que querían la deliciosa recompensa. Luego de ordenar a sus hombres que los pusieran de patitas en las afueras del pueblo y de preferencia por las malas, mandó a la más vieja de sus sirvientas a prepararle algo para el dolor de cabeza.

Rato después, y más repuesto, decidió hacer una visita a la menor de sus hijas. Pero al entrar a su cuarto se topó con todo en perfecto orden y de ella ni las luces.

Pero encima del enrollado futón había un sobre que él, con el corazón latiendo acelerado, se apresuró en leer.

"Entréguese sólo a Matsusoo Kamiya"

Con las manos temblorosas, Matsusoo lo abrió rápido, quitándole el sello.

"Padre:

Conozco perfectamente los motivos que tuvo Kaoru para escapar de esta casa. También conozco tus sentimientos hacia ella y sé lo que harás cuando regrese. He observado como te juntas con indeseables para que la encuentren y me da mucha pena admitir que te estás volviendo loco.

Pero que sepa todo eso y no haya dicho nada al respecto no significa que lo apruebe. Me voy con el fin de encontrar a mi prima y brindarle mi ayuda, aún si eso significa ir en tu contra. No sé si volveremos a vernos.

Padre, te quiero mucho, pero ya no eres el ejemplo que yo desearía seguir.

Misao"

-¡Maldición!.- exclamó Matsusoo apretando los ojos y golpeando el tatami con la carta arrugada en su puño.- ¡Maldición!- volvió a gritar y esta vez, se le escapó una lágrima.-Tiene que haber dejado un rastro. ¡Algo!-

Salió al patio principal de la casona, donde desesperado, gritó a viva voz:

-¡¡¡DÓNDE ESTÁ MISAO!!!-

Su fuerte voz retumbó por toda la casa y de inmediato sirvientes, guardias y hasta los hermanos mayores de Misao acudieron a verlo. Entonces, montado en cólera, se dirigió a todos ellos.

-Traigan los caballos y rastreen la zona. Esta vez se trata de mi hija y si no la encuentran, no tendré piedad con ustedes. ¡¡APRESÚRENSE!!.-

Todos obedecieron prontamente mientras él mismo tomaba un caballo y lo montaba, ya que iría a la cabeza de la expedición.

La más pequeña de sus hijas, a la que siempre ignoraba, era conciente del horrendo secreto que arrastraba su padre. Porque era la más hogareña y a la que nadie tomaba en cuenta. Una niña invisible para todos y que lo había sido incluso para él. Por eso no había cuidado de sus actitudes ni palabras cuando ella estaba cerca.

Misao debía saber de Mokona, el gran amor de su vida. La joven que se decidió por Kojiro Kamiya, su hermano, y que tuvo una única hija. Kaoru. Una chica que su hermano le dejó con el fin de que la cuidara, que cuando era pequeña corría hacia él agitando sus bracitos para que la elevara del suelo. Pero que al crecer heredó un increíble parecido físico con su madre.

Un parecido que le hizo perder la razón y todo escrúpulo. No sólo intentó tomarla a la fuerza sin lograrlo: la castigó más duramente que a sus sirvientes ante el menor desaire, y la que puso a servir a toda su casa. A la que deseó cada noche, sintiendo su alma carcomerse por el fuego de ese amor malsano. A la que ahora quería de vuelta a como diera lugar.

Una mujer por la que ya no le importaba dejarse el honor, la familia.

Después de todo, ¿quién lo juzgaría? Su hermano había muerto en la guerra, ella estaba bajo su cargo y sería suya. Por Kami que Kaoru sería suya.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Sanosuke venía un poco agitado subiendo por el camino. Kenshin, que estaba guardando la leña que había picado temprano, en cuanto lo vio dejó su quehacer y salió a su encuentro.

-Hola, Sanosuke. ¿Pasa algo?-

El recién llegado miró un poco extrañado al pelirrojo. Kenshin no era de esas personas que a uno lo saluda al verlas aparecer, a menos que se tratara de Megumi a quien respetaba. Pero en fin, que él no estaba para pensar en esas cosas.

-Megumi te envía esto.- dijo aún jadeando por el esfuerzo que había hecho al subir.- Dijo que era urgente.-

Kenshin se apresuró a tomar el sobre y al ver el nombre del remitente tuvo un extraño presentimiento. Leyó la carta frente a Sanosuke, quien supo que se trataba de algo malo, a juzgar por la expresión del pelirrojo.

-¿Está todo bien, Kenshin?-

Kenshin arrugó la carta, repentinamente enfadado.

-No, no lo está. ¡Claro que no lo está!-

Por un momento, Sanosuke pensó que Kenshin lo iba a golpear, sin embargo éste logró dominarse.

-Disculpa.- dijo el pelirrojo.- Es que en verdad es una mala noticia y tengo que partir.-

-Ya veo… - contestó Sanosuke.- Pero si te vas… ¿qué harás con la chiquilla? Kenshin, no la puedes dejar sola… tengo algo que comentarte al respecto.-

Kenshin caminó hacia la casa. Kaoru… realmente, en ese momento había olvidado que debía resguardarla. Pero ya pensaría en eso. Por lo pronto debía cargar su espada y un ligero bolso de viaje.

-Dime, Sano.-

-Ayer por la tarde, cuando me fui de aquí, pasé por el cuartel aquél donde salen las personas perdidas o los ladrones por los que se da una recompensa. El precio puesto a Kaoru se triplicó… pero además… tú también estás en la lista. Por ti se ofrece el mismo precio, vivo o muerto. Se da una descripción tuya… ya sabes que eres algo llamativo con ese pelo y la marca en la cara. Quité el papel en que estaba esa información pero estoy seguro que pronto lo repondrán. Pero lo peor no es eso… porque poca gente de por aquí pone atención a esos carteles en la estación de policía. Lo grave es que hoy en la mañana, poco antes de que Megumi me entregara la carta, he escuchado que anda un tipo preguntando por "Battousai". Como generalmente vienes de noche, eso disimula el color de tu cabello y nadie sabe que eres el "demonio de cabello rojo y cicatriz en cruz", pero de todos modos es cuestión de tiempo para que ese tipo de contigo. -

A Kenshin esas noticias no le hicieron ni la más mínima gracia, agriándole su mañana.

-Escucha, Sanosuke, esto es lo que vamos a hacer… -

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

¿Y él decía que no sabía ser hombre romántico ni decir cosas bonitas? Pues, para no saber esas cosas, esa mañana se había portado de lo más lindo con ella.

No sólo por el desayuno en la cama y la bella flor que ahora Kaoru con cuidado, colocaba entre sus cabellos. También su actitud era diferente. La había despertado tiernamente, sin arrojarle nada a la cara y además, la había dejado a solas para que se vistiera con calma.

-No me molesta que sea así conmigo si es que realmente pretende hacerme su mujer.- se dijo distraída y algo ruborizada. Pero de pronto sintió la puerta abrirse y le llegó un atado de ropa a la cara, acabando su sueño romántico.- ¡Oiga, qué demo…!-

-Póntelo y apresúrate. Tenemos que salir.- le dijo Kenshin muy serio antes de retirarse.

Kaoru extendió ante ella las prendas de vestir, algo confundida.

-¿Ehh? ¿Ropas de hombre nuevamente?-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

En alguna colina, Misao, sentada sobre la raíz enorme de un árbol, trataba de concentrarse.

-Lo estoy intentando, pero no me presionen.-

Y se tomaba las sienes haciendo presión, a ver si con eso su memoria se activaba.

-Necesitamos esa pista para saber por dónde empezar.- dijo Hannya.

Aoshi, a su lado, asintió.

Había sido una larga noche, muy dura y llena de sorpresas. El descubrir que Misao era la hija de aquella Okashira legendaria había sido la más impresionante de todas.

-Joven Aoshi… - le había dicho la joven antes de salir de la casa la noche anterior.- … usted no puede ir. Debo hacerlo yo sola.-

-Sola te será imposible. Por eso te acompañaré.-

-Pero puede ser peligroso.-

Aoshi se había enternecido con esa preocupación que notó en su voz.

-Por lo mismo debo ir contigo.-

-Pero es que a mi no me pasará nada. Voy con… con mis guardianes.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Se acuerda del barquito que puse en el río ayer?-

-Desde luego.-

-Pues… no se trataba de un juego. Era una instrucción que me dejó mi madre antes de morir, para el día en que yo necesitara ayuda. Y ha funcionado. Cuatro ninjas… -

La joven le narró lo sucedido y todo cuanto los guardianes le habían contado. Aoshi entonces fue a buscar a su padre e hizo que Misao repitiera todo lo que le había dicho.

-Entonces tú… pequeña… - Okina la miró asombrado.- Ahora me explicó por qué me recuperé tanto en tu compañía. Es la energía de la Okashira que se traspasa… tú tienes ese don.-

-Pero yo… -

-Aoshi, tienes mi venia para acompañar a esta niña. Hazlo, protégela y ten cuidado. Haz de cuenta que llevas el más importante de los tesoros.-

-Así lo haré, padre.-

Iban saliendo de la casa cuando Okina detuvo a Misao, y le enmarcó la cara en las manos.

-Yo conocí a tu madre y sé muchas cosas de ella. Cuando regreses, yo te entregaré un secreto.-

Misao lo miró emocionada y asintiendo, corrió tras Aoshi que pronto la cargó en su espalda.

-Dime cuál es el punto de encuentro. Y pasa tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Asi está bien.-

La joven obedeció y luego le dio las indicaciones de cómo llegar junto al grupo Onni, Aoshi, en vez de caminar con ella dio un salto ligero y sin dificultad alcanzó el firme tejado de una casa.

-¡Pero joven Aoshi…! ¿cómo puede usted?-

-Tú tienes antepasados ninja. Yo soy un ninja.- le respondió.- Ahora no te hablaré hasta que lleguemos, necesito mi aire y mi energía.-

A una velocidad impresionante, llegaron al lugar donde Hannya se encontraba esperándola. Se puso en guardia cuando vio a Aoshi, pero éste rápidamente hizo un saludo que sólo ellos conocían. Era un aliado del antiguo grupo y de inmediato decidieron poner distancia entre ellos y Matsusoo. Contaban con toda la noche para moverse y Misao alucinó, volando abrazada a la espalda de su príncipe.

Pero ahora, que estaban en un punto estratégico para partir a cualquier lugar, les faltaba aquella pista que estaba en los recuerdos de Misao para seguir la huella de Kaoru. El delicioso aroma de un te que le dio Beshimi de pronto le dio una idea.

-¡Hacia el norte! Debían ir por la carretera que lleva al norte! Después de eso desviarse por un camino que decían iba a la zona de las Pozas Negras. Es todo lo que alcancé a oír cuando hablaba con Jinnei Udo, porque hablaban muy bajo. Pero… alguien dijo que sería fácil dar con el demonio de cabello rojo y la cara marcada con una cicatriz.-

Beshimi era pequeño y poco agraciado, pero tenía una inteligencia y una memoria extraordinarias.

-Conozco la zona de las Pozas Negras y tardaremos poco más de dos días en llegar sin descanso. Pero el dato del demonio de cabello rojo es el más interesante. ¿No era ese el color de cabello de un hitokiri, en las guerras que acabaron con el régimen Tokugawa? Nunca peleamos con él, pero en las últimas batallas dicen que ese Hitokiri dejó las sombras y fue puesto en primera línea en cada combate. Apenas resultó herido y mataba como si su espada estuviera poseída. ¿Recuerdan a Battousai?-

-Decían que su cabello era rojo por toda la sangre de sus enemigos.- dijo Shikijo.

-Otros lo describían como un demonio de cabellos rojos.- dijo Hannya oteando el horizonte desde la rama más alta de un árbol.- Y se hablaba de la enorme marca que tenía en la mejilla izquierda.-

Misao se asustó al comprender esa información.

-¡Pero no puede ser! ¿Ese hombre horrible tiene a mi prima?-

Aoshi, que acababa de borrar el rastro de la fogata, repuso.

-Misao… en la época de esas guerras era todo muy confuso y todos se asesinaban unos con otros, no porque fueran malos, sino porque tenían un ideal y luchaban por ello, dando la vida si era necesario. Hasta donde yo sé, Battousai sólo se dedicó a exterminar a la gente que le asignaron y a los del bando enemigo. Nunca usó su poder para forzar a una mujer, jamás mató a quien estuviera desarmado. Y créeme… dentro de la locura que causa la guerra es difícil encontrar a alguien así.-

-¿Qué me quiere decir?-

-Tú misma me contaste que los hombres de tu padre temen a Battousai, asumiendo que sea él, claro, porque los atacó a todos, llevándose a Kaoru con él. ¿No existe la posibilidad de que él la esté ayudando?-

-No había pensado en eso. Dijeron que fue tan… violento.-

Hannya bajó hasta Mísao.

-Pequeña hija de Sakura… ya aprenderá usted que lo bueno y lo malo se mezcla y se torna difuso. Y que muchas veces lo que se ve por fuera no muestra necesariamente la verdad de un alma.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

-Nos vamos.- declaró Kenshin a Kaoru cuando ella salió debidamente disfrazada de hombre. - Toma este sombrero, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

La joven observó a Kenshin con detenimiento antes de asentir. El cabello rojo se lo había tomado cuidadosamente y estaba resguardado bajo el sombrero de paja en forma de cono que llevaba puesto. Y tenía una venda sobre su mejilla izquierda. Había preparado dos bolsos de viaje, uno de los cuales le pasaba a la chica.

-Pero, ¿por qué nos tenemos que ir?… ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Kaoru muy extrañada. Kenshin trajo un aceite y una botella de licor del interior de la casa y se los pasó a la joven.

-Te contaré todo por el camino pero por ahora ponte aceite en el cuello y detrás de las orejas. Un poco en las mejillas, y en tus muñecas y codos.-

Kaoru lo olió… no se podía decir que era un perfume, pero tampoco olía tan mal. Sin embargo, era un aromita como a tierra y maderas.

-Necesitamos disimular tu olor. Ahora quiero que tomes un trago de la otra botella que te pasé.- explicó el pelirrojo frotándole el aceite en las muñecas

-¿Ehh… licor?-

-Distorsionará tu voz. Va a arder un poco, pero es necesario.-

Kaoru no entendía nada, pero obedeció. El poco alcohol ingerido le quemó la garganta a tal punto que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero aguantó sin quejarse. Al volver a hablar, sintió que sonaba extraña.

-Oiga… yo… ¿qué le pasó a mi voz?-

Kenshin guardó las botellas en uno de los bolsos y finalmente cerró la casa. Tomó a Kaoru de una mano.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder. Kaoru, iremos a la ciudad, nos encontraremos con Sanosuke y caminaremos todo el día. Por otra parte, nos desviaremos del camino.-

-Pero… -

Kaoru no alcanzó a protestar demasiado, porque salieron del camino y con cuidado Kenshin borró el rastro de sus pisadas con una rama. Luego, con más cuidado aún, avanzó por entre medio del follaje, intentando no romper nada que pudiera delatar que tomaba esa dirección. Estando más adentro en el bosque, tiró la rama que tenía.

A Kaoru la incursión no le estaba haciendo gracia porque ya ostentaba dos arañones en la mejilla, uno en el cuello y una que otra espinita clavada en su ropa. Cuando se alejaron más del camino, Kenshin se tomó el avance con más calma y a paso firme, llegaron pronto a las afueras de la ciudad, donde Sanosuke los esperaba.

-Vaya, chiquillo… tú si que eres un maestro del disfraz.- dijo palmeando la espalda de Kaoru.- De todos modos no tenemos tiempo… Kenshin, al regresar a la ciudad me he encontrado con el tipejo del que te hablé. Tiene una cara de maniático que no se la puede.-

-¿Acaso te ha preguntado algo?- inquirió el pelirrojo.

-No, pero portaba un par de espadas y vestía bastante extraño. Sin duda que se trata de él.

Kenshin pensó un momento.

-¿Trajiste mi encargo?-

-Evidentemente.- contestó, sacándose de entre la espalda y la camisa un largo objeto enrollado que le pasó a Kaoru. Ella miró un poco recelosa el paquete, debido a que venía húmedo por el sudor de Sanosuke. Sin embargo, al descubrirlo, su cara cambió.

-¡Un boken!- exclamó sorprendida. Luego descubrió, en el mismo paquete, un tantoo. Miró a Kenshin confusa.

-Caminemos, y mientras, ponte el boken a la espalda. El tantoo colócalo entre tus ropas.-

Sanosuke caminó con ellos y Kaoru le miró curiosa.

-¿Acaso él viene con nosotros?-

-Así es… ehh… Kenji.- respondió Sanosuke algo indeciso.

Kaoru puso cara de extrañeza.

-¿Por qué me llamas así?-

Kenshin caminando se puso al lado de ella.

-Escucha atentamente, esta es la situación. Han sucedido dos cosas y necesitamos resolver una primero antes de enfrentar la otra.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Pon atención, luego haz las preguntas. Un conocido mío requiere de mi ayuda. Sus nietas han sido raptadas y confía en mí para sus rescates, ya que él está demasiado anciano para hacerse cargo de ello y la policía poco lo ha tomado en cuenta. Su casa está a un día de camino de aquí y llegaremos al anochecer. Sanosuke nos ayudará y tú… pues… tú sabes algo de espadas y pensaba conseguirte una hasta que recordé esas cosas que te enseñó tu padre de proteger la vida. Pensé que el boken podía venirte mejor. De todos modos, para tu protección, es que Sanosuke te ha conseguido además un tantoo.-

-Pero si tú llevas espada y yo también… ¿Por qué Sanosuke no… ?-

-Yo peleo con los puños, Kenji.- contestó el joven luchador.

-¡Deja de llamarme Kenji!- dijo Kaoru, sorprendida por lo grave que sonaba su voz. Se tapó la boca avergonzada de no tener su tono dulce de siempre.

-Kenji…- prosiguió Kenshin.- Kenji es el nombre por el que te llamaremos de ahora en adelante, hasta que termine la misión y nos encontremos a salvo.-

-Pero… - a Kaoru no le hacía gracia que la nombraran como a un chico.

-Pero nada. Es el nombre que se me ocurrió escoger para ti y no acepto reclamos de tu parte. Kenji, nos están buscando. Tu tío triplicó la suma que se ofrece por encontrarte y le ha puesto precio a mi cabeza. Esta mañana ha llegado un tipo al pueblo, que según los datos que me ha dado Sanosuke, debería ser Jinnei Udo.-

-¿Y ese quién es?- preguntó la chica.

-Un lobo de Mibu renegado. Durante las guerras de restauración, Jinnei Udo mató sin piedad a quien se travesara en su camino. El Shinsengumi estaba regido por una fuerte moral, no mataban por matar a las personas, sólo a sus enemigos y desde luego Jinnei estaba fuera de eso. Cuando lo quisieron eliminar de sus filas, él se volvió contra sus compañeros y mató a cuantos pudo, antes de desaparecer. Actualmente he sabido que hace algunos trabajos corruptos de asesinato, pero así como aparece, desaparece sin dejar rastro. Es una máquina asesina y ese hombre nos está buscando.-

-Kenji, si da con nosotros, el enfrentamiento será inminente. No le tengo miedo, pero ha surgido el problema de las nietas desaparecidas y necesito enfocarme en eso primero, porque no sabemos cómo están ellas, asumiendo que estén con vida. Tampoco sé a cuantos hombres he de enfrentarme… ni estoy seguro de salir indemne de eso. Por eso es preciso desde este momento tomar otra identidad que despiste a quienes nos buscan, hasta que podamos estar tranquilos.-

-Por eso he de ser… Kenji… - dijo Kaoru en voz baja.

-Lamento que las cosas sean así, pero debemos tomar todas las precauciones.- dijo Kenshin, concentrado en el camino. Por otra parte nadie prestará atención a tres hombres que viajan, porque la gente que nos busque se enfocará en un hombre y una mujer.-

Sanosuke iba silbando una melodía y Kaoru recién le estaba tomando el peso a su situación. Kenshin no exageraba con las medidas que había tomado en cuanto a ella, porque de alguna manera, cuando viajaron hacia su casa, habían dejado rastros que el tal Jinnei Udo había sabido interpretar para llegar casi hasta ellos. Por otra parte, le parecía que "el conocido" de Kenshin debía ser alguien especial como para ir presuroso a brindarle ayuda.

De pronto le dio un poco de rabia, porque esa mañana tan sólo había llegado a soñar con la idea de ser la mujer de Kenshin, y ahora, poco antes del mediodía, había acabado convertida en el muchacho que lo acompañaría en sus andanzas.

Pero tal vez no todo estuviera mal. Kaoru miró a Sanosuke que ahora canturreaba feliz. ¿Habrá podido decirle a Megumi lo enamorado que estaba de ella? Quizá por ahí había una historia con un buen final.

-Oye, Sanosuke.- dijo la joven.- dime… ¿Has podido declararte a Megumi?-

El joven dejó de silbar y canturrear. Y se puso serio.

-Pues… -

-Dime… -

-Pues… -

Kenshin miró a esos dos de reojo. Y pensar que había sentido celos contra Sano… ¡qué locura!

-Pues… -

Kaoru se estaba impacientando.

-Pues…-

-¡Podrías hablar de una maldita vez!- estalló la chica. Sanosuke se espantó con esa voz que parecía de general y hasta se cuadró.

-¡Cómo digas!… hem… pues que me ha ido… pues… las cosas no han salido como yo esperaba.-

-¿Cómo así? -Kaoru sacudió la cabeza.- Vamos por parte. Te declaraste, ¿Si o no?-

Sanosuke se puso un poco rojo.

-Si.-

Kenshin tomó un poco de agua que llevaba en una vara hueca de madera. Verdaderamente hacía calor.

-¿Y entonces?- preguntó un poco curioso por la situación del muchacho.

-Y entonces nada. Ella me ha rechazado.-

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron Kenshin y Kaoru a un tiempo.

Sanosuke resopló. ¿En qué momento esos dos se habían convertido en sus confidentes? Estaba fastidiado.

-Lo que oyen. ¿Creen que si estuviera de novio con Megumi, los hubiera acompañado? ¡Al diablo con las mujeres! ¡Son unas exigentes!-

-¡¡Oye!!- exclamó Kaoru molesta por el comentario.

-Tú no digas nada, Kenji, que desde hoy, oficialmente eres del equipo de los hombres, asi que nada de exigirme deferencia por tu condición. ¡Diré la maldita cosa que se me venga en gana!- dijo Sanosuke repentinamente enrabiado. Y no era para menos, luego de ver el modo en que Megumi lo había rechazado.

-Sanosuke.- dijo Kenshin en un tono de asesino que a Kaoru y Sanosuke les pararon los pelos.- Más te vale acabar de contar tu historia, que me estoy impacientando.-

El joven y Kaoru se miraron, recordando que Kenshin era de esos tipos capaces de cortar un árbol con su espada y de un solo golpe si se lo proponía. Lo mejor sería hacer caso.

-Verán… - comenzó Sanosuke rascándose la nuca.- Ayer en la tarde, al llegar a la consulta, he tomado la decisión de hablar con Megumi. Entonces, entré decidido a hablar con ella. Tomé valor y le he dicho las cosas que ustedes me aconsejaron… -

Sanosuke recordó el momento en que tomó aire y largó todo el sermón que se había aprendido de memoria. Lo mejor era hacerlo así, antes de arrepentirse o empezar a sentir nervios.

-Me gustas mucho y ni yo sé cómo pasó, pero te amo, y si me lo permites, pasaré el resto de mi vida a tu lado sólo para hacerte feliz.- repitió el joven durante su relato. - En verdad que le dije todo eso.-

-¿Y?- quiso saber Kaoru.

-Y nada. Como entré tan repentinamente y largué mi declaración, no me fijé que Megumi no estaba y en su lugar había un tipo… un tipejo asqueroso, ¡puaj! ¡Creyó que mi declaración iba para él!-

"¿En verdad te gusto?" le había preguntado el sujeto que llevaba una venda en la cabeza, antes de levantarse para avanzar hacia él. Sanosuke no estaba para juegos de maricas y de un solo golpe lo mandó al suelo, de donde esperaba no se pudiera levantar. Y en eso apareció Megumi.

"¡¡¡¿Cómo te atreves a maltratar a mis pacientes, Sanosuke?!!!" le gritó la doctora, corriendo hacia el caído que yacía con el labio roto en el suelo para tratar de reanimarlo. Al no conseguir que volviera en si, se volvió furiosa hacia Sano.- ¡Ayúdame a ponerlo sobre la camilla!-

Desde luego que entre los nervios, la vergüenza y la rabia, Sanosuke había estallado.

"¡Yo no pienso tocar a ese pervertido. Y si lo golpee fue porque se puso raro conmigo!"

"Seguramente algo le dijiste, este hombre es muy tranquilo". dijo Megumi.

"¡Tranquilo mis narices! Yo vine a declararte mi amor, pero ese imbécil creyó que mis palabras iban para él. ¡Con que vuelva a despertar lo haré dormir otra temporada!"

Tras comprobar que el paciente sólo dormía, Megumi se dio tiempo para evaluar la situación y de paso, pensar con calma en lo que le había dicho su ayudante.

"¿Qué te viniste a declarar?"

"Claro que si, pero al infierno con la declaración. Yo te amo, Megumi, me gustas mucho, y me importa un soberano pepino lo que pienses al respecto, pero yo ya no me iba a seguir quedando callado con las cosas que siento por ti."

-Vaya… - comentó Kaoru divertida con la historia, porque Sanosuke la contaba muy vividamente.- No es una declaración romántica en toda regla, pero tiene mucho estilo.-

-Pues ni todo el estilo ayudó. Megumi se quedó de piedra por un momento, supongo que muy asombrada. Pero lo pensó mientras limpiaba la sangre del marica ese. Cuando terminó se volvió hacia mi y me mandó al demonio.-

"Quítate esa estúpida idea de la cabeza, Sanosuke, porque no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Piénsalo objetivamente. ¿Qué voy a hacer yo contigo? El que seas un par de años menor es lo de menos, pero tu actitud… eres un patán, no tienes un trabajo estable salvo ser mi ayudante y recadero, pero eres, por lo general, un irresponsable, un pendenciero. Te gustan las apuestas y nada te lo tomas en serio. Eres un inmaduro y definitivamente no eres un hombre del que yo me pudiera enamorar. Somos absolutamente opuestos y por lo demás, tú a mí no me gustas. Para mí eres sólo un empleado, asi que no te hagas ilusiones conmigo."

Sanosuke suspiró al recordar la escena y bajó los hombros. A Kaoru le dieron ganas de sobarle la espalda, en un gesto de comprensión, pero como era supuestamente un hombre, y se cruzaron con unas personas, se conformó con darle un par de palmadas.

-Lamento que las cosas no te hayan salido como querías.-

-Claro que no salieron. Esa bruja arpía… ¡Me dijo que era un irresponsable y pendenciero y no sabía que yo estaba juntando dinero para tener algo bueno que ofrecerle! Me ha dicho que me gustan las apuestas y sé que eso no es una virtud, pero eso fue hasta que entré a trabajar con ella hace unos años. No es por alardear, pero ella me describió como el joven al que conoció, no al que soy ahora. Es cierto que he cometido algunos errores, pero me he esforzado por ser mejor… -

-¿Pero acaso le dijiste eso? ¿Qué estabas cambiando?-

-No. ¿Y pa`qué, si de todos modos… - Sanosuke se puso los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza.- … de todos modos ella se ha quedado con una mala imagen de mi, y si me hubiera observado más atentamente, se hubiera dado cuenta que ya no soy el chico al que conoció. Y me hubiera observado de tenerme más aprecio, pero como ella misma dijo, soy sólo su empleado. Su recadero.- acabó Sanosuke con cierta rabia. - Pero en fin… ahora que Kenshin se va a ayudar a su conocido y nosotros de viaje, será esta una buena ocasión para despejarme, gastar mi dinero y hacer lo que me venga en gana.-

Kaoru lo miró unos segundos, antes de preguntar:

-¿Y Megumi?-

-¡A la porra con ella! Después de todo ya no es de mi incumbencia. Hoy, antes de venir con ustedes, le he dicho que ya no regresaría y que se buscara a otro empleado. Yo antes recorría el mundo hasta que me encontré con ella y por ella me quedé en ese pueblucho. Ahora… soy libre de su embrujo nuevamente y veré qué hay de bueno. ¡La vida es para disfrutarla, no para pensar en una mujer que no me quiere!-

-Al menos tienes buen ánimo.- Observó Kenshin quien estaba entretenido con la trágica historia de Sanosuke, aunque en el fondo, él sabia que las cosas iban a terminar asi.

El día se pasó rápido porque en verdad, Sanosuke resultó ser mucho más simpático y divertido de lo que parecía. Kenshin lo trataba muy poco y por eso se sorprendió de lo cómodo que se encontraba en su compañía, ya que en verdad lo había llevado al viaje más para que cuidara de Kaoru cuando él estuviera en combate que como compañero de andanzas. Sólo esperaba que ahora que había decidido quitarse a Megumi de la cabeza, no le diera con Kaoru, porque en ese caso, se vería en la necesidad de rebanarle el cuello.

Cuando de pronto se encontraron frente a la casa del conocido de Kenshin, éste le hizo una seña a Kaoru y Sanosuke para que callaran, indicándoles que habían llegado a destino. Ellos obedecieron y Kenshin llamó hasta que salió a recibirlos un señor de unos cincuenta y tantos años que cojeaba ligeramente.

-Buenas noches, señor Kaneda.- dijo Kenshin.

-¿Himura? ¡Oh, gracias al cielo que has llegado!-

Hizo pasar a los tres a una espaciosa sala donde ordenó a sus sirvientes que sirvieran de comer a sus invitados. Kaoru observó que bajo la manga de la yukata se notaba un vendaje que cubría hasta su muñeca. Observó que ese brazo lo movía con dificultad.

-¿Entonces usted son amigos del señor Himura?- dijo dirigiéndose a Sanosuke y Kaoru.

-Así es.- respondió la joven, sin dejar de sorprenderse por su tono de voz. ¡Aun no se reponía!

El señor Kaneda les sonrió. Luego se puso serio y habló a Kenshin, extendiéndole un papel.

-Estas son las indicaciones de cómo llegar al sitio donde se encuentran mis nietas. Iría yo a su rescate, pero como ves…- dijo descubriéndose el brazo herido.- … ellos se aseguraron de impedirme usar la espada. Esto es lo que he podido investigar sobre su ubicación. Desgraciadamente no sé con certeza cuántos son, para poder darte una idea.-

Kenshin no perdió el tiempo y se puso de pie, amarrándose la espada a la cintura.

-Muy bien. Iré de inmediato.-

Sanosuke y Kaoru también se pusieron de pie.

-Te acompañamos.- dijeron a coro. Kenshin negó con la cabeza.

-No es necesario. Ustedes quédense aquí.-

-¿ACASO BROMEAS?- dijeron nuevamente a coro Kaoru y Sanosuke, mirándose luego un poco sorprendidos por la coincidencia. Entonces Sanosuke habló.- Kenshin, vinimos para acompañarte y dar la pelea. Somos tus amigos y al diablo con lo que pienses.-

-Ustedes se quedan y punto.- dijo Kenshin.- y tú, Sanosuke, cuida de Kenji. Regresaré pronto.-

Los jóvenes se miraron y optaron por hacer caso… momentáneamente. Kenshin entonces se fue.

El señor Kaneda miró por un momento a los jóvenes, ofreciéndoles un te, que de inmediato aceptaron.

-El señor Himura no cambia. Está acostumbrado a enfrentar peligros y no involucrar a nadie más en eso.- comentó. Desde luego que Kaoru no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por ese hombre capaz de hacer que Kenshin recorriera una gran distancia y se pusiera en riesgo.

-¿De dónde conoce usted al señor Himura?-

Kaneda sonrió.

-Es una historia muy interesante. Verá, jovencito… yo luché durante el bakumatsu, del lado de los patriotas. Fui compañero de armas del señor Himura, cuando éste tenía dieciséis años.-

-Era muy joven.- dijo Sanosuke, bebiendo su te.

-Asi es. Muy joven para comprender a cabalidad una guerra. Fue una época muy caótica, llena de riesgos y cambios… sobre todo para él. ¿Les ha comentado alguna vez que estuvo casado durante la guerra?-

Kaoru de inmediato hizo memoria y recordó el breve relato que le hiciera Kenshin en alguna ocasión.

-Dijo que su esposa lo traicionó y que él había acabado matándola. Dijo que le habían destrozado el corazón.- comentó Kaoru, sintiendo una repentina confianza con ese caballero. Sanosuke por su parte estaba sorprendido de lo mucho que sabía la chiquilla. Ni siquiera él manejaba esa información de la vida pasada de Kenshin.

Kaneda por su parte asintió.

-Tal como dices, ella lo traicionó. Se metió en su vida, luego en su corazón. Pero para que comprendan un poco mejor, les haré algo de historia.

Kaoru se acomodó mejor, dispuesta a conocer más sobre Kenshin.

-Kenshin entró muy joven al ejército, con sólo trece años. Pensarán ustedes que era un niño, pero ya a esa edad se le encomendaron asesinatos de personas influyentes del régimen Tokugawa. Era tan letal con su técnica, tan rápido y silencioso, que le dieron un puesto como hitokiri en las sombras. Salía de noche a realizar los trabajos que se le encomendaban y durante el día pasaba desapercibido como un chico más. Incluso nosotros desconocíamos su existencia e identidad. El señor Katsura le tenía en alta estima y no escatimaba en esfuerzos para mantenerlo seguro.-

-Pero… ¿por qué entró tan joven al ejército?- preguntó Kaoru. Kaneda sonrió.

-Como dije, era un niño, y pensaba como un niño. Él sabía que manejaba con su técnica un gran poder, y pensó que podía marcar la diferencia para la llegada de una nueva era en la que las personas pudieran vivir tranquilamente, felices. Desde luego que la realidad le mostró que lo que él pensaba eran sólo ideas muy nobles, pero irrealizables. Retomando el relato, Kenshin una noche conoció a una joven, de la cual se fue enamorando. Finalmente, durante el incendio de Kyoto, nuestras tropas se vieron disminuidas y muchos patriotas nos vimos en la obligación de escondernos. Para despistar, Kenshin fue enviado al campo con la joven con quien se casó, para dar la imagen inocente de un matrimonio que vive lejos de todo. Pasaron seis meses viviendo ajenos a todo lo que pasaba, y Kenshin me comentó que en esa época había llegado a conocer la felicidad, pero que le duró poco, porque para el año Nuevo, Tomoe, que asi se llamaba su esposa, lo llevó con artimañas a una colina donde lo emboscaron.-

-Pero eso es horrible.- dijo Sanosuke enfadado con la tal Tomoe.- Maldita arpía, hacerle eso a un muchacho.-

-En realidad, la misma Tomoe no lo había pasado mejor. Su novio había partido a las guerras para hacerse de honor como soldado, pero fue muerto por el mismo Kenshin. Por eso ella decidió vengarse de él y entró a formar parte de un grupo de guerreros que buscaban dar con "Battousai" como se le conocía, para liquidarlo. La idea de que Tomoe lo enamorara era crearle un punto débil que ellos aprovecharían… como ven, es un caso complicado, porque al parecer, Tomoe también acabó enamorada de Kenshin pero se sintió mal con esos sentimientos y optó por seguir el plan hasta el final. Pero Kenshin los liquidó a todos y ella… al ver la determinación de él por "rescatarla", hizo un último acto, expiatorio si quieren así llamarlo, de detener el último ataque del jefe del grupo sujetándole un brazo, en el momento en que Kenshin lanzaba un golpe en el que ponía toda la fuerza que le quedaba, que era muy poca, porque estaba muy malherido. El final fue inevitable porque como Tomoe se interpuso entre él y su enemigo, recibió de lleno el golpe de su espada y murió minutos después, desangrada entre sus brazos. Si a mi me preguntaran, yo pienso que ella en el fondo, más que salvar a Kenshin, buscaba el suicidio porque comprendió que nada de lo que había hecho le devolvería a su novio y que había corrompido su alma y su cuerpo además, al acostarse con su enemigo.-

-Vaya historia.- dijo Sanosuke.- En verdad que el Kenshin tuvo mala suerte.-

Kaoru no dijo nada, porque tenía sentimientos encontrados con lo que acababa de saber. Rabia contra Tomoe por hacerle ese daño a Kenshin y tristeza por él. Aunque por lo que dejaba traslucir el señor Kaneda en sus palabras, ella también había sufrido.

-Después de eso, Kenshin, que había pensado dejar la espada, volvió a luchar con más fuerza. El señor Katsura le dio la opción de ir a pelear a primera línea y él aceptó. Ahí fue donde nos conocimos y yo, con más edad y experiencia reconocí en el a un joven que estaba teniendo serias dudas con respecto al futuro y a lo que él debía hacer. Era más fuerte que yo, pero sentí que su alma era más frágil, por eso me acerqué a él y nos hicimos… no sé si amigos, porque a él no le gustaba mucho esa palabra, pero quizá teníamos una buena relación. Él me contó su historia y yo le permití alojar en mi casa y conocer a mi esposa e hijos e incluso un par de nietas pequeñas. Muchas veces, en combates, él me protegió, porque me decía que yo tenía personas por las que vivir… yo le decía que él también tenía por quien vivir, porque si le pasaba algo, yo me moriría de la tristeza.-

-¿Y cuando terminaron las guerras, él siguió viviendo con usted?-

El señor Kaneda tomó el último sorbo de su te.

-Cuando terminó la guerra, comenzó una dentro del alma de ese muchacho. Una noche me confidenció que no podía dormir por la noche, menos después de verme a mi esposa y a mi. Porque pensaba en todas esas personas a las que mató, que quizá ya no volverían a gozar del calor y el cariño de otra persona. Se torturaba pensando en las viudas, en los huérfanos… yo no estaba mejor pero tenía una familia que me apoyaba y comprendí que mi felicidad o mi cierta tranquilidad a él le hacía daño. Se fue dejándome una nota de agradecimiento una noche y deseándome felicidad. Ni siquiera durante la guerra lo había hecho, o durante mis pesadillas con todos mis muertos pero esa mañana lloré y lloré mucho. Porque durante un tiempo pensé que yo era capaz de salvar el alma de ese muchacho y me di cuenta de que no era posible.-

"En el fondo, nunca me ha gustado matar"- le había comentado una tarde Kenshin a Kaoru. Ella sintió como si le clavaran algo en el pecho, porque comprendió que Kenshin realmente era un hombre muy atormentado. Pensó en su padre: "Espero no tener que hacerlo, tomar la vida de otra persona, porque esa es una carga que se lleva hasta el día de muerte".

-Yo tenía una casa en la colina y cuando la situación mejoró mis hijos se fueron con sus familias. Uno de ellos me invitó a vivir aquí con él, en su casa, que tenía más comodidades para mí. Como habrán observado… - añadió, tocándose la pierna.- … la guerra me dejó secuelas. Esta es la última herida que recibí y que por poco me mandó al otro mundo. En ese momento el señor Himura se interpuso entre mi y quienes venían a rematarme. Salvó mi vida, y por eso, años después, cuando nos reencontramos, tomé la decisión de dejarle mi casa en la colina, para que tuviera un lugar de descanso, al que llamar hogar.-

-¡Usted es el dueño entonces de… !- comenzó Kaoru, pero Kaneda agitó la mano frente a su propia nariz.

-Claro que no lo soy. Ahora es del señor Himura. Sentí que le venía bien. Había vagado tanto en esos años, incluso portaba una espada un poco extraña… Sakabattou dice que se llama. Por lo que me explicó es un arma que en un principio estaba destinada a ayudarlo a defenderse de las personas que le guardaban rencor, sin lastimarlas. Por eso su filo está invertido. Pero, aunque ayudó a muchas personas con esa espada, el ser incapaz de encontrar una respuesta que le permitiera expiar sus culpas le hizo regresar al punto de partida. Me dijo que quizá, estando allá, él pudiera ver qué le hacía falta.-

-Kenshin… - musitó Kaoru, de un modo apenas perceptible. Kaneda llamó a su sirviente, quien retiró las tazas de te.

-Ustedes dos, jovencitos… deben ser algo especial para el señor Himura. Por algo él los ha traído hasta aquí. Créanme, nunca le había visto esa expresión que traía el día de hoy. Incluso por un momento, pensé que podía estar enamorado… pero en fin… yo sé que es difícil que Himura hable de su vida y yo he presentido que ustedes son los destinados a convertirse en sus verdaderos amigos, y eso me hace muy feliz. Por eso les he hablado de él, porque a veces cuesta comprender a una persona cuando no se tienen claras las cosas por las que ha pasado. Himura tiene un corazón noble, como el de aquél niño que entró a la guerra. Pero tantas muertes y tragedias han escondido ese corazón.-

Kaoru se levantó intempestivamente, con la determinación ardiendo en su mirada.

-Pues ese corazón ya no está solo. Iré a ayudarlo. Déme las indicaciones de cómo llegar al lugar de los secuestradores.-

Kaneda se sorprendió.

-Pero él les ha dicho que se queden aquí… -

-Si queremos rescatar ese corazón, como usted dice, debemos ser valientes. Kenshin ya no está solo.-

Sanosuke de inmediato prendió con esas palabras y se puso de pie también.

-Vamos, Kenji… esta noche rescataremos a Kenshin.-

-Desde luego.- repuso ella.- Yo con mi espada, tú con tus puños y nuestra determinación, lo lograremos.

Con dificultad, Kaneda también se puso de pie.

-Muy bien, los ayudaré… - rápidamente trazó un mapa y anotó algunas indicaciones. Luego los acompañó al camino y les señaló por donde avanzar. -Espero que ustedes dos logren lo que yo no pude.- dijo con sentimiento antes de entrar a la casa a rezar para que todo saliera bien, en compañía de su esposa.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Sayo nuevamente sintió como su garganta picaba y comenzó a toser. Tosió tanto que gruesas gotas de sudor perlaron su frente mientras a gritos, Chizuru pedía algo de agua a sus captores. Uno de ellos se asomó.

-¿Qué te pasa, mocosa?-

-Traiga agua para mi hermana, por favor.-

Sayo tosía y tosía. Sin sus manos para limpiarse, tenía todo el mentón húmedo por saliva y algo de flema. La joven sintió ganas de llorar por ser incapaz de asearse un poco y por la situación, pero tenía que resistir… no podía quebrarse, aunque estaba sumamente afiebrada.

-Todo saldrá bien, hermana, confía… pronto nos rescatarán.- le dijo Chizuru, intentando con esas palabras, convencerse además a ella misma.

El secuestrador trajo una vela para ver por donde caminaba y una taza con agua para Sayo. Le dio un poco de asco ver su cara, asi que la limpió a la mala con un trapo que encontró por ahí. Luego le dio de beber hasta que la joven apuró todo el contenido de la taza. Al irse hizo ademán de llevarse la vela.

-Déjela, por favor.- imploró Chizuru.- A mi hermana le asusta la oscuridad y llevamos cuatro días inmersas en ella.-

El hombre sopesó la posibilidad de dejarles la vela y se le ocurrió que podían usarla para escapar, quemando las sogas que tenían en las muñecas. Decidió dejárselas de todo modos, considerando lo mal que se encontraba la mayor de las dos, pero en un sitio alto. Después de todo, los demás estaban contando los minutos para entrar a ese cuartucho a divertirse con las niñas. Y necesitarían luz para encontrarlas.

-Gracias… - dijo Sayo entre jadeos, antes de sufrir un nuevo ataque de tos.

Imposibilitada de hacer nada, Chizuru cerró los ojos y se puso a rezar. Por favor, que llegara luego el rescate… por su hermana y por ella misma.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

_Fin acto 10_

_La Amenaza del Diablo_

_Febrero 26, 2009_

Notas de Autora.

Hola!!!

Uf, uf, tanto tiempo… y es que sufrí y sufrí para hacer esta parte. Es que sabía lo que quería que pasara, pero no encontraba a los personajes para hacerlo. Escribí una versión en la que Kenshin se iba sólo con Kaoru a rescatar a las nietas de "su conocido" y se encontraba con Cho Sagawejo, que siendo un cazarrecompensas como él, estaba al tanto de la situación de que habían triplicado la recompensa por Kaoru, que habían añadido a Kenshin y que encima andaba Jinnei Udo metido en el cuento. Pero luego pensé que sería más divertido ver a Sanosuke… y a Kaoru disfrazada de chico. De todos modos les pido una disculpa porque me ha fallado el ojo y en ese capítulo no hay ni una pizca de romance (aunque ustedes comprenderán que las circunstancias lo ameritaban) Al menos hemos visto avances, como Misao y su tropa en busca de Kaoru, Megumi diciéndole de cosas a Sanosuke, mandándolo por un tubo, y Jinnei en el pueblo preguntando por Kenshin.

Por otra parte, me ha gustado la inclusión de tres nuevos personajes: Kaneda y sus nietas, que ya se imaginarán para qué quiero a una de ellas… y sobre la otra, ajá, será una sorpresa. Sobre Kaneda, pues… necesitaba a alguien que hubiera observado la vida de Kenshin y le hubiera ayudado en alguna manera. Me gustó esa parte cuando dice que lloró mucho porque él pensó que podía salvar a Kenshin y se dio cuenta de que no sería asi, y que quizá "Kenji" y Sanosuke puedan lograrlo.

El próximo episodio tendrá más de todo. Es decir, romance, besitos… peleas y más peleas, una carrera contra el tiempo y… y más besitos.

Por cierto… acá les dejo un adelanto de lo que será el próximo fanfic, después de Prisionera. Aquí les va y les aseguro que al final comprenderán de qué se trata, al menos quienes hayan leido gran parte de mis fanfics. (Me parece que quedó muy bueno)

* * *

_Este preview ha sido aprobado para todas las audiencias_

_( Imaginen esa musiquilla que ponen en los anuncios de película. La que más les guste y esa voz del tipo que siempre dice "este año… un chico salvará al mundo" o cosas así.)_

_**2009**_

_**Muy Pronto**_

_Un chico que en su camino para convertirse en un hombre, está decidido a dejar atrás lo que más ama… _

-Kaoru, abre la puerta, por favor… el tren está por irse y tengo algo que decirte… -

-¡Vete! ¡No tenemos nada que decirnos… ¿Para qué si ya no nos veremos más? ¡¡Tú y yo ya no somos amigos!!… -

_Una chica que aprenderá a comprender a quien más quiere… _

_-_Mamá, llévame a la estación… necesito despedirme de Kenshin… -Kaoru se volvió hacia el hombre que se encontraba en la silla de ruedas, abrazándolo… - Papá, yo no sabía que él pensaba así… -

-Vete, hijita, apóyalo y al despedirse, muéstrale a tu amigo tu más brillante sonrisa, para que sepa que tiene un lugar donde lo quieren, para que sepa que tiene donde volver… -

Kaoru tomó la foto del concurso que ganó con Kenshin, donde ambos mostraban su trofeo, antes de correr al auto de su madre.

_Una despedida que no marca sino el comienzo de una gran historia… _

-No me olvides, no me olvides… siempre seremos amigos… -

-No lo haré… - respondió el chico pelirrojo parado en la puerta del tren, recibiendo la foto que ella le traía… - Yo te quiero mucho, mucho… -

El tren comenzó a marchar y Kaoru a caminar y luego a correr para estar cerca de Kenshin hasta el último momento.

-¡¡Escríbeme!!.-

-¡Así lo haré, cada día…! -

Jadeaba, pero no se detuvo, a pesar de que el tren le ganaba en velocidad y que el anden estaba próximo a terminarse. Ella se detuvo en el límite e hizo ante su boca una bocina con las manos.

-¡¡¡NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER… KEEEEENSHIIIIIN!!!!-

… _Porque no importa cuánto tiempo pase, o cuánta distancia pongas entre ellos si dos corazones se quieren, más si uno de ellos no olvida… _

"Querido Kenshin… ¿cuándo vendrás? Ya hace dos años que no te veo, ni tampoco he recibido tus cartas. Sin embargo… yo sigo confiando, porque lo prometiste, ¿lo recuerdas? Yo sé que vendrás, y volveremos a jugar y disfrazarnos como antes. ¿Cómo lucirás? Seguramente muy guapo…

… _Aun cuando alguien sea corrompido… si existe la luz del amor iluminándolo, puede salvarlo… _

En cuanto pasó su angustia, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Frente al él, el refrigerador con la puerta abierta dejaba entrever cuánto había comido. Había sucedido de nuevo.

Quiso luchar contra el impulso que sentía de devolver, pero sabía que debía dejar esa costumbre. Sin embargo, una nueva angustia al pensar que podía volver a engordar… el recuerdo de los ataques de su infancia por su talla y las bromas e insultos que aún resonaban en sus oídos le hicieron ponerse de pie y correr al baño donde pudo vomitarlo todo…

Cuando terminó, fatigado, apoyado en el WC pensó en ella. La única persona que no era su hermana, que lo quiso incondicionalmente. Había sido para todos un niño gordo y tímido, pero para ella había sido su héroe y su mejor amigo… pero, ¿Qué pensaría si sabía de esos arranques que le daban de comer como un cerdo y luego de devolver? ¿Tendría el valor de confesarle que buena parte de su sonrisa se la debía a la porcelana y a los dentistas?

… _Y un viejo amigo llega a tratar de ayudarlo… _

-No puedes seguir aquí… es que no puedes. Kenshin, necesitas reconocer tu problema y volver a casa. Nadie te juzgará… -

-Pero Tenshi… no puedo. Tengo que terminar mis estudios… este es el último año… -

… _Un viejo amigo que tendrá que cambiar de estrategia… _

-¡¡¡QUÉ ERES TÚ!!!- gritó Kaoru asustada.

-¿Un fantasma, que no lo ves?… pero no hay tiempo que perder. Eres la única que puede ayudarlo y Misao me ha dado su autorización-

-¿Misao?… ¿De qué hablas? Misao, esta es una mala broma, ¿no?-

La joven de largo cabello negro miró a Kaoru con sus impresionantes ojos verdes.

-No es ninguna broma ni Tenshi producto de ningún efecto. Pensamos en ti porque eres la única que pudo ver más allá de la apariencia de mi hermano cuando era gordo. Fuiste su única amiga, la única persona por la que él hubiera dado la vida. Por eso… por eso… nos tienes que ayudar.

-Pero qué le pasa a Kenshin.-

-No te puedo dar detalles porque él me lo ha prohibido pero en este momento pasa por una profunda depresión y está muy confundido. Tú debes ir al campus para sacarlo de eso.-

-¡Pero por qué no me dijiste antes que Kenshin estaba en problemas!- la joven de inmediato preparó su bolso de viaje.- Me voy esta misma noche a donde digas. Me inscribiré en su universidad y entonces… -

El espectro, que había pasado a segundo plano, carraspeó para llamar su atención.

-Kenshin está en una universidad mixta, pero duerme en un edificio sólo de varones. Si quieres ayudarlo tendrás que acercarte y si quieres hacerlo, no podrás ir de mujer… -

-Pero… pero yo soy mujer y no sé cómo… -

-Claro que sabes cómo.- dijo Misao, pasándole una enorme gorra. - Si yo pude engañar a Aoshi por unos meses, tú podrás llegar más lejos aún. Aoshi está de acuerdo, moverá sus influencias…-

… _recibirá una respuesta… llena de esperanza… _

-¿Entonces, estás dispuesta?-

-Yo por Kenshin haría cualquier cosa. Realmente lo haría…-

_Un reencuentro que cambiará sus vidas… _

_-_Soy Kaneda Nobuhiro, tu nuevo compañero de cuarto.-

-Mucho gusto.- respondió Kenshin haciendo una leve inclinación.

-Kaoru… - Susurró Tenshi al oído de la chica.- … te estás ruborizando… -

-¡Cállate!-

Kenshin se asustó con lo que oía y se paró muy derecho.

-¿Perdón?-

Kaoru volvió su atención a él.

-Hem… no era para ti, era… hem… mi conciencia. Hoy comí sin dar gracias y eso me molesta… -

_Este año, dos jóvenes se reencontrarán bajo una nueva apariencia, contando con una nueva oportunidad…_

-Como desearía decirte que soy yo, tu Kaoru, y no el muchacho que ves en mi cara… pero debo cuidarte, Kenshin. Un día saldrás de todo esto y entonces, entonces… - le decía la joven acariciando el rostro del dormido joven.- Entonces me va a faltar vida para demostrarte todo lo que te quiero… -

_De la autora de "Misao, una chica en Apuros" llega esta nueva producción, continuando una historia que nos había prometido._

"_**Kenshin… un chico en dificultades"**_

-Siempre te voy a querer, no importa lo que pase, Kenshin. Siempre…-

_(Fin de la musiquilla imaginaria)_

_Consulte su cartelera de Fanfiction._


	11. El regreso de un Traidor

**Prisionera**

**Acto Once**

_**El regreso de un Traidor**_

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Kenshin iba un poco distraído al encuentro con los secuestradores. Y es que, a pesar de saber que debía enfocarse en esa misión, había algo que lo estaba perturbando. No entendía muy bien el por qué, pero lo cierto es que estando lejos de los chistes de Sanosuke y del delicioso embrujo que Kaoru tenía sobre él a pesar de su apariencia de muchacho, Kenshin tenía algo nuevo en qué pensar. Lo cierto es que el recuerdo de aquel hombre en dificultades al que ayudó por la mañana le estaba rondando hacía rato en la cabeza. Sentía que su subconsciente estaba a punto de revelarle algo importante y posible sobre ese hombre, que aún él no alcanzaba a vislumbrar.

No se había dado cuenta, pero a pesar de que llevaba prisa, se había ido deteniendo hasta caminar a paso lento, como si estuviera de paseo.

-Algo en la cara de ese tipo… su expresión… - se dijo, deteniéndose casi por completo. Sin duda había algo de ese hombre que lo estaba molestando, ¿pero qué?

-¡¡Keeeenshiiiiin!!- dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Fastidiado, supo que se trataba de Sanosuke. Y si venía él, seguramente…

-Kenshin…- le saludó Kaoru sonriente y casi sin aire, por haber estado corriendo sin descanso para darle alcance.- Qué bueno que te pudimos encontrar… ya creía yo que este despistado nos había hecho equivocar el camino.-

-Claro que no soy ningún despistado.- declaró Sanosuke molesto.- Yo soy un experto en lo de las direcciones y la intuición. Es un sentido que desarrollé en las apuestas… -

-¡No les dije que se quedaran en la casa de Kaneda! ¡¿Acaso no te encargué, Sanosuke, el resguardo de Kaoru?!-

-¡Al diablo con mi resguardo, vinimos a rescatarte!.- dijo Kaoru en un impulso. Kenshin puso cara de no entender y la joven decidió retractarse o tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.- Quiero decir que vinimos a ayudarte. Quizá algo podamos hacer para salvar a las nietas del señor Kaneda.-

Sanosuke asintió. Kenshin tuvo ganas de decirles que se fueran, pero meditó un poco. Si lo hacía, seguramente se enfrascarían en una larga discusión sin sentido y por otra parte, su distracción ya le había hecho perder tiempo en el viaje. Comprendió que no podían demorarse más.

-Muy bien, vamos. Pero este será el plan… y espero que por una condenada vez me hagan caso.- dijo mientras se ponía a correr y los otros dos le seguían el paso.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Chizuru puso su mejilla contra la de su hermana, notando que la fiebre estaba lejos de disminuir. Preocupada, de tanto en tanto miraba hacia la puerta, consciente de que en cualquier momento el abuelo aparecería por ahí. Sin embargo, cuando recordaba el modo violento en que las sacaron de su lado y la manera en que él luchó por ellas y lo hirieron, su parte racional le decía que era imposible que su abuelo pudiera venir a su rescate.

Pero tenía que confiar… tenía que hacerlo.

-Sayo… hermanita… ¿te sientes mejor?-

-No… - respondió muy débilmente. Chizuru pudo escuchar claramente un silbido y supo que provenía del pecho de su hermana, que no estaba respirando bien. En eso un sonido en las afueras del cuarto la puso alerta. Estaban tratando de abrir la puerta. -Hermana… -

Si hubieran podido abrazarse, lo hubieran hecho. Pero las hermanas sólo pudieron juntar sus cuerpos tanto como pudieron, tratando de proteger la una a la otra en vano, pues sabían lo que se les venía encima, y sabían también que no podrían hacer gran cosa por evitarlo.

Pero Chizuru tomó una decisión. Si violaban a su hermana primero, en el estado en el que estaba, sin duda la matarían. Tal vez, si ganaban un poco de tiempo con ella, el abuelo tendría ocasión de llegar…

Entró un tipo primero, encontrándolas en un rincón del cuarto acurrucadas entre ellas, pero de algún modo, Chizuru estaba delante de su hermana.

-Se lo teníamos prometido y el viejo no vino. Que no se queje después que no se las devolvimos sanas y salvas… eso si es que se las devolvemos.-

Un segundo tipejo con cara de haber bebido sake en exceso también entró.

-Míralas… qué lindas que se ven… yo quiero con las dos… -

-No te preocupes, tendremos tiempo antes de que lleguen los demás.-

El primer tipo tomó a Chizuru por los hombros, haciéndola levantarse. El otro se volcó a Sayo, que apenas y podía abrir los ojos de la fiebre.

-Por favor, señor… déjeme… - suplicó débilmente. Pero el tipo no la tomó en cuenta, porque aquella muchacha de unos dieciocho años era una preciosura.

-Claro que te dejaré, en un momento… - comentó. Sin embargo escuchó clara la voz de Chizuru.

-¡Házmelo a mi!.- Aterrada, la joven tomó aire para hablar, decidida a pesar de las consecuencias.- Lo que sea que quieras con ella, a mí házmelo, pero no toques a mi hermana… - suplicó. El sujeto la observó, sopesando la posibilidad. Miró a su compañero.

-Si es lo que ella quiere, no le veo problema. Te puede complacer con su boca mientras a mi… con otras partes.-

Chizuru sintió una nausea cuando el tipo abandonó a su hermana dejándola caer y avanzó resuelto hacia ella. No dudó, una vez a su lado, en desatarse los nudos del hakama. La joven cerró los ojos mientras sentía al que la tenía a ella, cortarle los lazos del kimono apresurado. Sayo, al borde de la inconciencia, suplicaba piedad.

Kaoru miró un par de segundos la escena, junto a Sanosuke, antes de pasar a la acción.

-¡¡Déjenla en paz, par de malnacidos!!-gritó, olvidándose de los consejos de Kenshin de ir en silencio, pero… ¡¡Es que a una chica de su edad estaban a punto de hacerle lo que su tío trató muchas veces con ella, pero entre dos!!

De dos golpes bien dados con su espada de madera, dejó a ambos depravados en el suelo. Sanosuke aseguró la entrada, atizándole a unos cuatro que fueron a ver qué pasaba mientras ella corría junto a Chizuru para auxiliarla, porque estaba tan pálida, que Kaoru temió que se desplomara de un momento a otro.

La joven temblaba, sin lograr entender del todo lo que pasaba, cuando sintió las tibias manos de Kaoru sobre sus muñecas, y luego el frío del acero, porque con el tantoo que llevaba, estaba cortando sus ataduras.

-Ya pasó, ya todo esto terminó… - le dijo Kaoru muy suavemente al oído para infundarle calma. -No te preocupes, tu abuelo nos ha enviado a rescatarte.-

Desde luego que su voz sonaba a la de un muchacho joven. Chizuru recién en ese momento comprendió que todo había terminado. Sanosuke, una vez pasado el peligro, entró al cuarto a inspeccionar, notando que parecía un granero, y topándose con un cuerpecito inmóvil en el suelo lleno de paja.

-¡Hey, Kenji, acá hay una chica inconsciente… ! - gritó, moviendo a Sayo para ver si despertaba. Chizuru entonces se dijo que eso recién comenzaba.

-Mi hermana… está muy enferma. Por favor, ayúdela, llévela a un médico… - imploró a Sanosuke quien consternado, observaba el bello rostro de la muchacha dormida brillante de sudor. Sin duda estaba sumamente afiebrada con los carnosos labios resecos. La levantó en brazos como si no pesara nada. Kaoru miró a Chizuru.

-¿Te alcanzaron a hacer algo estos perros?- le preguntó. La joven, atándose los pedazos del obi del kimono negó con la cabeza. En eso, uno de los tipos se puso de pie detrás de Kaoru, siendo alertada por Sano.

-¡Kenji, atrás de ti!- le gritó. Kaoru, que traía su espada de madera en una mano, no lo pensó mucho antes de darle unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza y de paso, le atizó al otro que estaba despertando.

-Malditos pervertidos, ¡Cómo osan aprovecharse de niñas indefensas! ¡¡Eso nunca se le hace a una mujer!! ¡¡Debería castrarlos a ver si así aprenden!!-

-No los podemos castrar.- dijo Sanosuke con Sayo muy cerca de su pecho.- pero los podemos golpear. ¿Qué te parece, Kenji? Uno tú y uno yo. Los otros a los que golpeé siguen dormidos.-

Kaoru le dio duro al que le tocó a ella, en la entrepierna, con una rabia que sólo podía tener alguien que se había salvado por los pelos de unas cuantas violaciones. Veía en ellos la cara de Matsusoo y Sanosuke, por otro lado, conmovido con aquellas dos lindas hermanas que se merecían sólo cosas buenas y no ese tipo de vivencias, con Sayo aún en brazos, pateó también las partes del hombre más borracho, de tal manera que por un momento pensó que le había reventado los testículos.

Chizuru los veía hacer impresionada. ¡Esos dos jóvenes no sólo las habían rescatado, también la estaban vengando!

-Vamos, Sano. Debemos salir de aquí para ayudar a la hermana de la señorita.- observó Kaoru.- Espero que Kenshin haya terminado afuera.-

Chizuru prestó atención.

-¿Kenshin?… ¿El señor Himura está aquí?-

Kaoru asintió, saliendo del cuarto.

Chizuru se quedó pensando en la cuestión de Kenshin. ¡Lo vería nuevamente! Pero… ¿Cómo la trataría él, después de lo que había pasado entre ellos? Habían pasado dos años desde aquello, pero ella lo recordaba casi cada noche.

-Señorita.- dijo Kaoru alargándole una mano para ayudarle a salir de ese lugar lleno de paja, basura y canastos apilados.- Venga con nosotros.-

Chizuru hizo caso, sonriendo. El abuelo si se había acordado de ellas, porque había mandado a buscar al mejor para rescatarlas. Y eso era lo que más importaba.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

-Sin duda alguna será una encerrona.- se dijo Kenshin muy tranquilo, pasando lentamente por el sendero que llevaba a la casa principal. Después de todo, nadie había salido a cortarle el paso y pronto vio que Kaoru y Sanosuke venían con las jóvenes nietas del señor Kaneda.

Pero algo no andaba bien, puesto que una estaba desvanecida en los brazos de Sanosuke. Y él se notaba preocupado.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa chica?… ¿Acaso la golpearon?.-

Chizuru no estaba para ponerse a pensar en que tenía al señor Himura frente a ella, porque su hermana era de lo más importante.

-Ella estaba enferma cuando nos sacaron de la casa, señor Himura.- empezó la jovencita.- Y en estos días nos han tenido durmiendo en el granero, sin ningún abrigo. Ella estaba agripada y ha empeorado por la poca comida y las frescas noches. Además, no me podía mover para ayudarla.- comentó sobándose las muñecas donde a la luz de la luna eran visibles los cardenales que dejó el amarre al que fue sometida.

Kenshin miró a Chizuru, a Sayo y luego a Sanosuke, quien no dejaba de observar el rostro de la chica enferma.

-Kenshin… no estoy muy seguro pero esta gripe ha empeorado. Su respiración es muy irregular y si estuviéramos con Megumi sin duda podríamos hacer algo porque ella siempre ve estos casos, pero necesitamos un médico ya.-

Existía la posibilidad de que al irse, los atacaran en masa. O no. Después de todo, Kenshin sabía que lo buscaban a él.

"Han raptado a mis nietas y me han dicho que tiene que venir usted si quiero volver a verlas. Lamento pedirle esto, pero no tengo otro remedio, porque como usted sabrá, son lo que más quiero en la vida." decía parte de la carta que le había mandado Kaneda.

-Llévala al médico lo más pronto que se pueda. Chizuru, tú debes saber dónde vive el médico de esta ciudad.-dijo el pelirrojo.

Chizuru quiso decir algo, pero se contuvo. Kenshin se dirigió a Kaoru.

-Vete también de aquí… -

-Olvídalo. No pienso dejarte solo.- dijo la chica con convicción, tuteándolo. Kenshin reparó que desde que Kaoru se vestía de hombre, lo hacía.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué nunca quieres hacerme caso?-

-Porque puedes estar en peligro y yo puedo ayudarte.-

-No necesito tu escolta. Mejor ve con Sanosuke, que esa chica necesita ayuda y lo estás retrasando. Acompaña luego a Chizuru a su casa.-

Kaoru pensó un poco y notó que en verdad esas eran las prioridades, pero no quería dejar a Kenshin solo. Se volvió a Sanosuke con los hombros ligeramente caídos, porque esta vez Kenshin le ganaba.

-Muy bien, vamos.- dijo la joven. Pero en ese momento, sorpresivamente se vieron rodeados por una cuarentena de hombres.

-No podrás decir, Battousai, que no quieres pelear sin antes ver a las muchachas, asi que ahí las tienes. Pero si quieres que tus amigos puedan irse, tendrás que quedarte aquí.- dijo un hombre delgado y de mediana estatura que se presentó ante él. Kaoru notó a Kenshin tensar la mandíbula al oír esa voz. Tuvo la sensación de que lo conocía.

-Iizuka… - musitó Kenshin apretando los dientes. Entonces Kaoru confirmó lo que presentía.

El hombre, que se había mantenido a la sombra de un árbol, salió a la luz plateada de la luna llena.

-Han pasado muchos años, ¿no, Himura?-

Kenshin no respondió. Llevaba aún el sombrero de paja y la venda en la mejilla, y aunque tenía ganas de quitárselos, optó por esperar un poco más. Kaoru recordó su idea del mar calmo con inquietantes corrientes bajo la superficie.

-Veo que traes compañía. Al parecer te has vuelto más sociable. Recuerdo que eras un chico bastante solitario.-

"No es sólo furia lo que estoy percibiendo de él." pensó Kaoru alarmada. El estar al lado de Kenshin, le daba la idea de poder recibir una parte de sus emociones y de algún modo supo que él además estaba entristecido. ¿Quién era Iizuka en la vida de Kenshin?

-Traidor… - musitó este.- Pensé que no vería tu cara nunca más.-

Iizuka, poniéndose una espada sobre el hombro, caminó por dentro del círculo que formaban sus hombres, rodeándolos, haciendo que Kenshin y Kaoru se movieran para estar de frente a él. Sanosuke veía que el asunto tenía mala pinta y frunció el ceño, preocupado del ángel que seguía dormido en sus brazos.

-Todo tiene un precio, Himura.- siguió el otro tranquilamente.- Y el hombre que mandó tu querido Katsura a asesinarme recibió parte del pago que me dieron a mí por venderte. Era bastante, asi que alcanzó para los dos. Yo seguí con vida, y el con unas cuantas monedas para entretenerse. No todos tienen tu ideal del compromiso y el honor. - terminó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Venderte?.- preguntó Kaoru por lo bajo. Kenshin sólo la miró y volvió su mirada a Iizuka. Kaoru miró hacia atrás, a Sanosuke y entendió que él tampoco sabía de qué hablaban.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?… ¿Por qué has raptado a estas jóvenes para hacerme venir?-

Preguntó Kenshin en voz baja. Su enfado iba en ascenso.

-Diez años, once años… no sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que todo terminó, pero si el nivel de combate de Kaneda bajó tanto, sin duda habrá pasado lo mismo con el tuyo.- dijo Iizuka deteniéndose en su calmo paseo.- Himura, seré claro contigo. Siempre supe que Kaneda y tú eran amigos. No como los que fuimos alguna vez nosotros, claro está, pero sin duda era el único que podía contactar contigo. Esta aclaración es con respecto a la pregunta de ¿por qué hice raptar a las nietas de él? Con respecto a ¿para qué te necesito?… es aún más simple. Hay una recompensa, Himura, y la quiero.-

Nuevamente Kaoru y Sanosuke intercambiaron miradas. ¿Se refería acaso a la suma que ofrecía Matsusoo por Kenshin? Chizuru, que no sabía de lo que hablaban, se acercó a Sanosuke y se apoyó en él porque se sentía muy cansada. Además, quería estar cerca de Sayo.

-Pretendes entregarme nuevamente- dijo Kenshin firmemente, más como una aseveración que como una pregunta.

-En honor a los viejos tiempos, claro está. No te voy a negar que me gusta el dinero y la suma es más que generosa. ¿Sabes? En el fondo me agradas. Siempre gano contigo.-

"Es como si con cada palabra, revolviera una vieja herida" pensó Kaoru.

-Deja que los jóvenes se vayan.- dijo Kenshin.- Y yo me entregaré voluntariamente. Hay una chica enferma y los demás no tienen nada que ver en esto.-

Alarmada, Kaoru supo que él quería ponerla a salvo.

-Claro que no… - respondió Iizuka.- Falta alguien aquí y es la chica que escapó contigo. La quiero a ella también ya que también hay una recompensa.-

-Eso no puede ser posible.- dijo Kenshin.- ella ha quedado en mi residencia.-

Iizuka levantó una ceja.

-Mentir no es algo que se te de, Himura.-

Kenshin guardó silencio.

-No entiendo nada de lo que pasa.- dijo Kaoru mosqueada con tanto juego psicológico.- Pero o nos dejas ir con la joven enferma o habrá pelea.- dijo envalentonada, sorprendiendo a Kenshin.- Tú no nos vas a detener.-

-Yo no, pero cuarenta hombres… ¿no te dice algo?… ¿Hum… ventaja numérica?-

Kaoru empuñó su boken, en posición de combate, colocándose a un lado de Chizuru para protegerla. Al ver su actitud, Sanosuke, con cuidado, dejó a Sayo en el suelo.

-Cuida de tu hermana.- le dijo a Chizuru, quien se puso a resguardarla.- Cuarenta contra tres no es tan grave.- observó en voz alta, tratando de aligerar la situación.

Pero a Kenshin lo que estaba sucediendo no le hacía gracia. Sabía que Sanosuke peleaba en las calles antes de conocer a Megumi y que Kaoru le había dicho algo de que sabía de kendo, ¡pero jamás los había visto en un combate real? ¿Quién podía asegurarle que podían salir bien de todo eso? Además, si le pasaba algo a Kaoru…

Por un momento le entró el pánico.

-Tus amigos tienen cojones.- dijo Iizuka.- Pero sabes que esto puede salir mal, Himura. Nunca te gustó el sacrificio inútil de vidas, ¿no?-

-Kenshin.- le dijo Kaoru en un murmullo, juntando su espalda con la de él, sin perder la posición defensiva.- No sé bien de qué va la cosa, pero sé que por mi culpa, tú y las personas que aprecias están en peligro. Y antes de que lo sugieras, no voy a abandonar. Si para salir de aquí tenemos que pelear, así lo haremos.-

-No seas tonta…- dijo Kenshin por lo bajo.- No podemos hacer eso, ya que sería arriesgar inútilmente tu vida y la de los demás. Me entregaré, escaparé más adelante y me reuniré contigo. Así se hará. Sólo debes permanecer cerca de Sanosuke y no quitarte el hakama. Todo lo que necesitas para modificar tu apariencia está en los bolsos de viaje. Si estoy solo, me será más fácil enfrentar a ese hombre y… -

-¡No lo permitiré!- dijo Kaoru con energía, a pesar de que su voz apenas se escuchaba en el cuchicheo.- Yo te metí en este lío… tú me has cuidado y… y me has dicho que soy tu mujer. En ese caso tú eres mi hombre y cuidaré de ti.-

-¿Pero qué acaso no entiendes que es una imprudencia?-

-¡¡Al diablo!!.- gritó Kaoru.- "Zuka" o como te llames, aquí habrá pleito porque nos iremos todos juntos de aquí.-

-Himura se quedará conmigo. Y a fin de cuentas, si quiere pelear es cosa suya, ya que la recompensa por él la dan asi se lleve vivo o muerto. Si eso es lo que quieren… - respondió el otro, sin perder su calma.

Kaoru apretó fuertemente el mango de su espada y Sanosuke preparó su guardia. Kenshin, fastidiado con Kaoru, se puso en posición, en tanto Sayo comenzaba a despertar. Chizuru, sobre ella, trató de protegerla con su cuerpo.

-Todo saldrá bien, hermana… el seño Himura ha venido a nuestro rescate.-le dijo, mirando de reojo a los tres hombres de espaldas a ellas, listos para comenzar la defensa primero y el ataque después.

-Todo saldrá bien…- dijo débilmente Sayo. Chizuru, temblando, trató de creerlo.

-¡¡A ellos!! - gritó Iizuka, con su rostro deformado por la rabia. Ese maldito muchacho de la espada de madera había convencido a Kenshin de pelear cuando éste ya se había convencido de entregarse por las buenas.

Si bien Kaoru sabía de combates, nunca había estado en uno donde se amenazaba su vida con espadas reales. Pero no era tiempo de retractarse, porque dos tipos se le venían encima y ella no podía dudar en sus movimientos, si es que quería salvar el pellejo. Además, si algo le pasaba, Kenshin se iba a sentir muy mal…

Por otra parte Sanosuke sonreía. Una buena pelea… justo lo que necesitaba para quitarse la rabia de encima por el rechazo de la bella doctora, que nunca notó las muchas cosas que él dejó para ser más digno de ella. ¡Al diablo con Megumi! Ella se perdería a tamaño galán.

Quienes se acercaron a Kenshin sólo alcanzaron a ver un reflejo acerado y luego no supieron más de sí. Al desenvainar su espada, a una velocidad impresionante e irreal, Kenshin alcanzó a cuatro hombres armados que venían a darle, lanzándolos lejos y con un profundo dolor a la altura de sus pechos. Miró hacia atrás y notó con cierta sorpresa que a los pies de Kaoru habían dos hombres inconscientes, con sangre manando de sus cabezas. De inmediato Kaoru volvía a su posición defensiva, esperando que los demás se le acercaran, protegiendo el flanco que se había asignado a sí misma de modo que nadie tocara a las muchachas.

En una rápida ojeada al otro lado, Kenshin pudo ver a Sanosuke convertido en el mismísimo demonio repartiendo patadas y derrochando una energía increíble. Embravecido, con sus puños y pies era, numéricamente, más efectivo que Kaoru y peleaba muy bien. Más tranquilo, el pelirrojo pensó esta vez en pasar al ataque, porque sabía que las chicas estaban protegidas y porque no le quedaba de otra más que pensar que Kaoru podía defenderse sola.

-¡¡Olvídense de los mocosos y atáquenlo a él!!- Gritaba Iizuka desesperado al ver como iba el combate. Verdaderamente había pensado que en esos años Kenshin había disminuido sus cualidades de espadachín.- "Sin embargo, el muy maldito era un prodigioso de la espada… aún cuando su nivel disminuyera un poco, su efectividad en el ataque poco cambiaría…" pensaba con rabia. Siempre había envidiado esa fuerza del pelirrojo cuando apenas entraba en la juventud mientras él era un adulto que ya no podía ser mejor de lo que era. Sin duda las peleas no eran lo suyo, le gustaba demasiado el dinero y por tenerlo era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, como venderle la identidad de Battousai a los enemigos y encubrir a Tomoe para que se acercara lo suficiente a él como para enamorarlo.

Sorprendido, abrió los ojos. Kenshin había pegado un salto espectacular y caía en medio de los hombres, girando rápidamente al tocar el suelo, de modo que con su espada trazó un círculo de luz que derribó a los primeros que lo rodeaban.

Kaoru acabó con un hombre que le había hecho un corte en el brazo y lo dejó inconsciente, notando que la mayoría estaban detrás de Kenshin, aunque ahora, hacia ella venían unos cinco espadas en alto para hacerla sushi. Kaoru no tenía esa velocidad supernatural de Kenshin, aunque de pronto sintió en un susurro la voz de su padre hablándole al oído.

-"Si muchos se te lanzan para atacarte a la vez, corre, date vuelta y acaba con el primero que te dé alcance. Repite lo mismo con los demás."-

Kaoru tomó aire y encaró a los tipos, golpeándose el trasero con las manos.

-Atrápenme si pueden, que voy a meterme con sus esposas, jajajajajajaja, cornudos… -

Parecía que la arenga resultó, porque enfurecidos, los cinco se lanzaron con brío en su persecución mientras estupefacto, Sanosuke se quedaba parado, viendo a Kaoru correr por el campo. Luego miró hacia el otro lado, viendo a Kenshin atacando a muchos hombres a la vez y derribándolos.

-Esto no puede acabar así, aún no me desquito de la rabia que me traigo. ¡¡¡Kenshiiiiin, déjame uno!!!-

Hizo ademán de irse, pero antes se volvió a Chizuru.

-Cuida de tu linda hermana, pronto volveré.-

De inmediato corrió hacia el grupo de hombres que esperaba su turno para enfrentarse a Kenshin. Uno de ellos sintió temor de aquél demonio de cabellos rojos y reculó, justo para toparse con una pared de músculos.

Sonriendo de medio lado, Sanosuke le estrelló el puño en plena boca, botándole los cuatro dientes de adelante sin necesidad de anestesia ni esas cosas que hacían los dentistas, con una bonita técnica artesanal y encima gratis.

En eso, agarró a un segundo sujeto por el cuello de la yukata, sacándolo del grupo y dejándoselo para patearlo muy alegremente.

Mientras, en otro plano, Kaoru corría por su vida como alma que lleva el diablo. ¿Cuándo se cansarían los que la seguían para diferenciarse en sus velocidades? Así como iban, si ella se detenía a darle al primero, los demás le iban a dar alcance y eso no le convenía, si es que quería irse al otro mundo tal como llegó de él: de una pieza. Pero al menos, no todo era tan malo. Si bien durante la estadía con el tío no pudo ejercitarse, las largas caminatas con Kenshin aumentaron su resistencia y sentía que podría seguir corriendo toda su vida, que esperaba fuera muy larga.

Finalmente, tras la última ojeada descubrió que el hombre que iba más cerca de ella ya estaba más alejado del grupo. Se detuvo, se dio la media vuelta y aguardó. Claro que no tuvo que aguardar tanto porque el hombre iba casi atrás de ella y como iba con vuelo, no alcanzó a detenerse para enfrentarla. Rápidamente, Kaoru le hizo una zancadilla, dándole al tropezar, en la espalda el más fuerte golpe. De este modo, el hombre salió volando por los aires y aullando de dolor. Uno menos.

Kenshin ya había derribado a veinte espadachines con su elegante técnica mientras Sanosuke se había empecinado en acabar con la sonrisa de uno. Ya lo tenía listo para tomar sopa el resto de su vida, cuando otro pobre desgraciado cayó a sus manos. El pelirrojo, satisfecho, se volvió a buscar a Kaoru con la mirada y con alarma notó que no estaba. Asustado, comenzó su busca, cuando ella apareció tras unos arbustos corriendo con tres hombres a su siga.

La iba a ayudar cuando ella se dio vuelta y con dos golpes botó al que le dio alcance y siguió en su carrera. Kenshin sonrió: era una chica lista. Sin embargo, tanto correr había hecho que el sombrero que ocultaba su rostro cayera hacia atrás, dejando su larga y oscura coleta al aire, así como sus delicadas facciones al descubierto. Y entonces, Iizuka, que estaba pensando en el escape, se quedó donde estaba, sonriendo mientras miraba a la muchacha. Al parecer había descubierto su secreto.

-Nos volveremos a ver… - dijo, en tanto corría en dirección a la mansión, perdiéndose de vista. Kenshin y Sanosuke, que ya habían terminado con sus enemigos y Kaoru, que regresaba de haber botado al último, hicieron ademán de seguirlo, pero la voz de Chizuru llegó clara hasta ellos.

-¡Mi hermana… ya no despierta señor Himura!- dijo desesperada. Sanosuke fue el primero en llegar hasta ellas y poner su oído sobre el pecho de la enferma.

-Está respirando… - dijo.- Pero muy débilmente. Kenshin, no hay tiempo que perder. Me llevo a esta niña ahora mismo.- declaró tomándola en brazos.

Como al pelear no mataron a nadie, los hombres que cayeron primero se empezaron a levantar y les cerraron, tercos, el paso.

-Te abriré el camino, Sano.- dijo Kenshin lanzándose al ataque mientras Kaoru lo seguía espada en alto dispuesta a ayudarlo si era necesario. Sanosuke corrió tras ellos, seguida de Chizuru que le indicaría dónde vivía el doctor, y así salieron de aquel lugar sin mayores complicaciones.

Tras correr por espacio de veinte minutos, los cinco entraron al pueblo y enseguida se dieron a la tarea de llamar al señor Takemura. Éste no salía, y finalmente fue una vecina la que los atendió.

-El doctor se ha ido a un pueblo vecino y no volverá hasta dentro de un par de días.-

Sanosuke, que había visto muchos casos como ese acabar mal al administrar demasiado tarde el medicamento, no pudo siquiera considerar la idea de perder el tiempo viajando en busca del medicucho.

-Seguramente él le encargó las llaves de su consulta. Ábrame la puerta, señora. Yo soy médico, pero estoy de paso por aquí y no tengo mis medicamentos conmigo. Por favor, esta niña puede morir.-

La mujer lo miró con desconfianza, ya que en verdad ninguno de ese grupo traía buena pinta y se veían algo maltratados. Encima, el que se decía ser médico, traía la ropa manchada de sangre. Declaró que parecían delincuentes, que uno de ellos traía espada y que no la molestaran más, antes de irse a su casa y dejarlos solos.

-¡¡¡Malditas mujeres, son todas unas tercas!!!- gritó Sanosuke rompiendo de una patada la puerta de la consulta ante el asombro de los demás. Entonces, sin pensarlo demasiado, acabó de echarla abajo y traspasar el umbral con la muchacha enferma. Muy seguro, la dejó sobre una camilla y la tapó con una manta. Pero hasta ahí llegó, ya que a pesar de la luz que se filtraba por un ventana, no podía ver nada más.

A tientas, Kenshin trató de encontrar alguna lámpara y algo con qué encenderla. Al iluminar la estancia, Sanosuke se dedicó a la búsqueda de un medicamento especial.

-¿Usted es médico, señor?.- preguntó Chizuru. Sanosuke, concentrado en la búsqueda, negó con la cabeza.

-Yo trabajé durante unos años con una doctora, la mejor del mundo. Y he visto muchas veces casos como el de su hermana llegar hasta ella, por eso sé lo que podemos darle para bajar esa fiebre, que es lo primordial.-

Kaoru miró con cierta admiración a Sanosuke. Parecía un gamberro, pero tenía un gran corazón y no dudaba en prestar su ayuda.

-¡Lo encontré!- exclamó el joven sacando una frasquito del estante.- Con esto… -

Kenshin, que se había quedado afuera haciendo guardia, entró de inmediato.

-Viene la policía, sin duda la señora los ha llamado. No podemos permanecer aquí por más tiempo.-

-Un momento más, sólo un momento… - pidió Sano, mientras mezclaba el medicamento con agua y luego, con cuidado, mediante un tubito, se lo metía en la boca a Sayo en tanto que Kaoru, según sus órdenes, le levantaba la cabeza. A pesar de éstas precauciones, la joven se atragantó y despertó al tener que toser. Luego de reponerse se tomó el segundo trago.

-Sano… - lo apuró Kenshin desde la puerta.- No podemos luchar contra ellos, meteremos en problemas a Kaneda.-

-¡Claro, pero él no dudó en entregarte a ti y luego se dice tu amigo!-

-¡Yo sabía a lo que venía, él me lo explicó en la carta que me trajiste esta mañana!- exclamó Kenshin.

Sanosuke acabó de meterse el frasco de remedio en un bolsillo del pantalón con el tubito para el agua y tomó a Sayo nuevamente, esta vez envuelta en una manta. De inmediato los cinco salieron corriendo.

-Kenshin.- dijo jadeando Sanosuke mientras corrían.- Necesita un médico ahora.-

Chizuru no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba tan cansada de correr que empezó a quedar atrás. Kaoru, regresando, la tomó de una mano, ayudándole al brindarle parte de su impulso. Sin embargo, la chica ya no podía más.

-Kenshin… la joven.- dijo Kaoru conmovida al verla tan cansada. Sin duda no estaba acostumbrada a eso. Kenshin, comprendiendo, se la echó a la espalda, cargando con ella en el escape.

-Creo… - dijo Sanosuke.- Que si me voy ahora, mañana al amanecer estaremos en la clínica de Megumi. Lo que le he dado calmará su fiebre y nos dará tiempo de llegar. El medicucho ese no tenía lo que se necesita para despejar su pecho…-

-Sanosuke, es peligroso y… -

-Confía en mí, llegaré con ella sana y salva. Hasta el momento no te he decepcionado.-

Kenshin comprendió y sonrió.

-Está bien. Vete. Nosotros te daremos alcance en cuanto todo esté más seguro por acá.-

-Bien.- dijo Sanosuke, pidiendo luego las indicaciones para llegar al camino por el que habían venido. Con ayuda de Kaoru se echó a Sayo a la espalda, porque así se le haría más fácil lo de la marcha rápida.

Chizuru estiró un brazo al ver que Sanosuke se alejaba.

-Hermana… yo quiero ir con mi hermana.-

-No podemos.- dijo Kenshin enfilando junto a Kaoru hacia la casa de Kaneda.- A mi me persiguen y debemos observar que no regresen esos tipos a molestarlos. Además, si vamos con Sanosuke sólo lo retrasaremos y tú no estás en condiciones de soportar el viaje.-

Tras diez minutos de carreras, Kaoru, Kenshin y Chizuru llegaron a la casa del abuelo, quien salió a su encuentro emocionado. Rápidamente Kaoru le informó de la situación de Sayo y de la intervención de Sanosuke.

-Si el señor Himura confía en él, entonces no tengo de qué preocuparme.- concluyó el hombre.-Me alegro de que todo esté terminando bien.

-Discúlpame por las molestias que te he causado.- dijo Kenshin.- Iizuka quería dar conmigo y para eso han metido en todo esto a tu familia.

-Asi que Iizuka… ¿estamos hablando del mismo hombre que… ?- dijo Kaneda sorprendido. Kenshin asintió.

-No creo que vuelva a molestarte, de todos modos… - dijo Kenshin.- … tenemos que irnos con Kenji.-

-Pero… -Kaneda miró con emoción al pelirrojo.- Por favor, nada me honraría más que pasaran la noche aquí.-

Chizuru miró a Kenshin con la ilusión en sus ojos.

-Debemos partir con Kenji. Iizuka… -

-Iizuka es un cobarde. Si acabaste esta noche con sus hombres, no regresará a molestarte. Él mismo se reconoce como un incapaz para pelear, por eso lo suyo es la traición. Pasa la noche aquí, amigo mío. Está todo preparado y podrás reponerte. Además… creo que ese joven necesita unas vendas.

Kaoru sintió que la miraban y en eso, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia su brazo derecho. ¡La manga estaba empapada de su sangre! De inmediato, Kenshin llegó hasta ella.

-En ese caso, acepto tu oferta, Kaneda. Y una palangana y vendas… -

-Vete al cuarto de baño con tu amigo, que está todo preparado. Yo te haré llegar cuánto necesites. Estoy seguro de que les hará bien el agua caliente.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Aoshi se encontraba sorprendido con Misao, ya que a pesar de su aspecto frágil, estaba aguantando muy bien el largo viaje.

En ese momento dormía cerca de la fogata que iluminaba su rostro sereno. Mientras Hyotoko hacía la guardia, Aoshi se acercó sigiloso a la joven y con el dorso de una mano, acarició su mejilla.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Misao de inmediato abrió un ojo y le tomó la muñeca, retorciéndosela, haciendo que Aoshi gimiera quedo del dolor. Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Misao lo soltó e incorporándose, se deshizo en disculpas.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Joven Aoshi, discúlpeme por favor, yo no quería… -

Sobándose la muñeca, el hombre de los azules ojos que a veces parecían de hielo, la miró un poco curioso.

-Ignoraba que tenías el sueño tan ligero.-

Rascándose un poco la cabeza, Misao hizo memoria.

-Mi mamá siempre me decía que uno no debía descuidarse. Menos cuando dormía porque no se sabía qué cosas podían pasar. Inventó un juego conmigo en el que yo me hacía la dormida y ella me hacía cosquillas con una rama. Yo debía despertar de un salto y atacar… después hacía eso por las noches metiéndose a mi cuarto. Para que mi padre no se diera cuenta, yo debía guardar silencio y no reírme por las cosquillas ni gritar al saltar sobre ella.-

-Vaya… es decir que a su manera, tu madre te dio cierto entrenamiento.- Observó Aoshi en momentos que Hanya regresaba del río con agua para todos.- Tu padre siempre me decía que tú lo asustabas constantemente porque te movías por la casa sin ser vista ni hacer ruido y aparecías de la nada.-

-Mamá también me enseñó eso. La razón, según ella, es que mis hermanos mayores no me respetaban por ser hija de ella. Entonces debía ser fuerte, pero a la vez, tratar de ser invisible. Si yo atravesaba un cuarto de la casa sin que ella me percibiera, me daba un premio. Para mi era un juego y disfrutaba jugando con ella todo el día, ya que mi padre me prestaba poca atención y mis hermanos menos.-

Hanya, al oír eso, tomó una piña de uno de los árboles bajo los que estaban y se la arrojó a Misao. Ella sin pensarlo fue capaz de atraparla. Sorprendida de si misma, miró a Aoshi y luego a Hanya, Shikijo y Beshimi que se acercaron.

-Sakura al parecer le ha dado cierto adiestramiento.- dijo Hanya.- Eso… es algo muy bueno.-

Misao los miraba a uno y a otro sin entender su propia reacción.

-Yo siempre pensé que mi mamá sólo jugaba conmigo… -

-No eran sólo juegos, Misao. Dime… -siguió Hanya enseñándole una estrella de acero y luego unas kunais.- ¿Conoces estos?

La joven sonrió.

-Claro. Mamá me decía que eran las armas favoritas de mi padre, aunque nunca le he visto usar de esas. A veces me hacía lanzarlas, pero yo era mala en eso. Además, ella estaba más preocupada de que yo supiera defenderme y aprendiera a dar patadas y combos.-

En cuanto Misao dijo esas palabras, distraída se echó una galleta a la boca de las que llevaba en su bolso, sin percatarse del silencio que se había producido. Si ella hubiera podido ver bajo la máscara de Hanya habría notado su cara de sorpresa y de haber prestado más atención al grupo, le habría llamado la atención el modo en que todos lo miraban, con una pregunta que no se atrevían a formular, pero que estaban seguros él conocía la respuesta.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Una vez se encontraron solos en el cuarto de baño, Kenshin ayudó a Kaoru a quitarse la parte superior de sus ropas. Al descubrir su brazo, notó el corte que había en él.

-Apenas me di cuenta de cuando me lo hizo.- dijo Kaoru en voz baja. Kenshin, silencioso, se dedicó a limpiar la herida y luego a desinfectar con el mismo licor que traía en el bolso de viaje. De inmediato la vendó y en cuanto ordenó las cosas que traía, se quitó la ropa.

Se sentó en un banquito e inició el aseo de su persona, ajeno a Kaoru que estaba roja como la grana, sin querer mirarlo pero con la vista puesta en él. ¿Qué acaso ese hombre no tenía pudor?

-Me importa un pepino lo que pienses, tomando en cuenta de que te fuiste a meter donde no te llamaron, armaste una guerra y encima dejaste que te hirieran. Deberías agradecer que en este momento no te pongo sobre mis rodillas a darte de nalgadas, porque te las mereces.- dijo Kenshin con enfado sin mirarla, concentrado en aplicar jabón a su cabello.- No puedo creer que seas tan tonta y aprecies tan poco tu vida.-

-Pero sabía que todo saldría bien porque peleas muy bien y eres el más fuerte y… -

-Que sepa pelear no quiere decir que me guste.-

-Pero siempre llevas tu espada a todas partes… pensé que te gustaba… además, como no mata por ese filo invertido… -

Kenshin acabó de enjabonarse y se puso de pie, sin voltear aún, al tiempo que se echaba una cubeta de agua encima, enjuagándose.

-Llevo esa espada para mi protección personal y para la de las personas que estén cerca de mí. Eso es todo. No te confundas. Como verás, soy bajo y delgado y en un combate a puño limpio no tengo mayor oportunidad. Por eso necesito de ella.-

Kaoru bajó la vista, quitándose las sandalias y luego desatándose el cabello.

-Hoy fuiste imprudente, Kaoru. Que te estés vistiendo como muchacho no implica que tengas que ser tan cabeza dura como uno de ellos. Si hoy te hubiera pasado algo yo…- Kenshin tomó aire y bajando los hombros, se cubrió con una toalla a la altura de las caderas, caminando hacia la alta tina donde el agua caliente lo esperaba. Kaoru entonces empezó a sacarse las vendas del pecho y luego el resto de la ropa, con cierta dificultad por el dolor del brazo, pero sin quejarse.

Una vez ella también se hubo lavado prolijamente, dándole la espalda a Kenshin, se tomó el cabello y se envolvió en una toalla, yendo hacia la tina.

-Lo siento.- declaró apenada.- Yo… no entiendo aún por qué me comporté asi. Supongo que… fue el ver a esa joven, Chizuru en peligro… - levantó los hombros para luego volverlos a bajar.- … y pensé que debía rescatarla y al hacerlo… sentí que podía hacer cualquier cosa. Cuando ese sujeto dijo que te iba a llevar me dio mucha rabia porque comprendí que todos estábamos en peligro por mi culpa. Y sólo quería hacer algo para compensar… -

Kenshin, que estaba apoyado en la orilla de la tina mirándola, le acarició el mentón.

-No tenías nada que compensar, menos poniendo tu vida en riesgo. Además… yo estoy conciente de todo lo que se nos viene encima porque tu tío tiene mucho dinero y está obsesionado contigo, sin duda. Pero debes saber, Kaoru, que yo conozco mis habilidades y limitaciones. Tú no las tuyas. Yo puedo protegerte… -

A Kaoru en ese momento le bajó el sentimiento y le dio pena, a tal punto que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Pero es que yo te quiero, Kenshin… y simplemente quería… yo quería… pensé que podía también cuidar de ti, porque si dices que tu espada es para mantener tu vida, es que significa que sientes que no existe un lugar que sea seguro para ti. Ni nadie que te cuide y yo… -

De algún modo, las palabras de Kaoru apuntaron al corazón de Kenshin y ahí llegaron. Nunca antes había tenido esa sensación casi dolorosa que le provocaba el tenerla cerca, diciéndole palabras que un hombre como él jamás creyó merecer. Ni menos ser pronunciadas alguna vez.

-Ven.- le dijo tomándole una mano para invitarla a la tina. Kaoru se dejó llevar dócilmente y una vez dentro, lejos de avergonzarse por su desnudez al dejar la toalla afuera, se apoyó contra el cuerpo de Kenshin que de inmediato la cobijó, cuidando, claro está, de que su brazo herido no fuera mojado.

La besó en los labios, abrazándola, para que no quisiera escapar. Kaoru cerró los ojos, a su vez devolviéndole beso por beso, cada vez más hambrientos, hasta que un golpe en la puerta los obligó a separarse. Kenshin rápidamente tiró un poco de agua a una de las velas que tenían más cerca, para disimular en la penumbra un poco las líneas delicadas del cuerpo de Kaoru. Cuando Chizuru entró con unas yukatas, la joven estaba en el otro lado de la tina, dándole la espalda.

-Mi abuelo me envía a dejarles esto.- dijo, dejando las ropas sobre un estante. Luego hizo ademán de irse, pero lo pensó mejor y se devolvió.- Hem… y… señor Himura, gracias por ir a rescatarme.-

Algo en la voz de Chizuru… quizá cierta emoción en ella, hizo que Kaoru se volviera a mirarla mientras incómodo y algo molesto por la interrupción, Kenshin dijo:

-No me des las gracias a mí, que soy quien los ha metido en ese problema a tu abuelo, a tu hermana y a ti. Kenji, que no tenía nada que ver en el asunto se prestó a tu rescate y salvó tu vida, así como Sanosuke, el joven que se llevó a Sayo. -

Chizuru se sintió un poco tonta porque él tenía razón. Se quedó en su sitio mirando a Kaoru que se acercó a la orilla de la tina cuidando de mantener el brazo herido fuera del agua, ayudada por Kenshin que la cubría con su cuerpo para que no se notara la redondez de sus senos.

-Joven Kenji… - dijo Chizuru haciendo una reverencia.- Muchas gracias por haberme rescatado.-

-Pie… - con asombro, Kaoru notó que su garganta ya estaba repuesta y tosiendo un poco, volvió a hablar forzando un tono bajo.- Hem… pierde cuidado.-

Sintiendo que se le subían los colores al rostro por tener que fingir la voz, Kaoru nuevamente le dio la espalda a la chica, incómoda. ¿Qué diablos hacía la mocosa en un cuarto donde se bañaban dos hombres? Si ella hubiera hecho lo mismo antes, su papá Kojiro sin duda le hubiera dado una paliza de aquellas. ¿Acaso… ?

Nuevamente se volvió a mirarla. Por su parte, Kenshin estaba con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, sin prestarle atención, pero la joven se mantenía en su sitio, como esperando algo. ¿Existía la posibilidad de que la chica albergara sentimientos por el pelirrojo?

Kaoru quería echarla del cuarto, pero temía que al hablar su voz la delatara. Con el pie tocó a Kenshin bajo el agua y con una sola mirada le hizo notar su incomodidad.

-Chizuru.- dijo Kenshin.- Con Kenji necesitamos salir del agua y no podemos hacerlo contigo aquí. Gracias por las yukatas.-

Avergonzada por parecer una tonta, Chizuru salió cabizbaja del cuarto de baño. Kenshin de inmediato salió de la tina, cubrió su cuerpo, aseguró la puerta y ayudó a Kaoru a salir del agua. De alli se fueron al dormitorio que compartirían, donde habían dispuestos dos futones.

Kenshin analizó la situación.

-Me gustaba más la idea de un futón único para ambos.- declaró.-Tendremos que desarmar ese mañana.- Añadió al tiempo que se metía en el suyo junto a Kaoru, abrazándola. -Me gusta esto de tener mujer.-

-Y a mí lo de tener… - empezó Kaoru, pero un golpe en la puerta hizo que Kenshin se levantara molesto de un salto, justo cuando la puerta se corría.

-El abuelo desea saber si se encuentran cómodos.-

Kenshin contó hasta diez.

-Dile que si, que muchas gracias.-

Arropada hasta la barbilla a pesar del calor que sentía en las mejillas, Kaoru miró nuevamente a Chizuru. Ahora estaba segura, ¡a esa niña le gustaba Kenshin!

-¿Desean un té o algo para comer?-

-No, gracias.- dijo Kenshin. Entonces Chizuru se acercó a él.

-¿No lo hirieron, señor Himura?-

Kaoru se tapó la cara con una mano abierta sobre ella. ¿Kenshin se enfadaría si ella se descubría e iba a marcar territorio? Kenshin era su hombre, por ende, esa mocosa debería mantenerse alejada.

-Me encuentro en perfecta salud.- siguió Kenshin con cortesía, sin moverse y mirando a la joven con absoluta indiferencia.- Pero mi compañero y yo nos encontramos cansados y deseamos dormir. Mañana nos espera un día largo. Hasta mañana, Chizuru.-

Chizuru suspiró al darse cuenta de que con Kenji en el cuarto, era muy poco lo que podría hacer. Además, el joven la miraba muy serio, casi molesto. De todos modos ya volvería al día siguiente, muy temprano, o incluso de madrugada…

-Hasta mañana.- dijo con una reverencia y salió. Kenshin cerró la puerta y luego, con la vista, buscó una tranca.

-Una de estas servirá.- dijo, apagando una vela y poniéndola con candelabro y todo de modo que la puerta no se pudiera correr. Luego llegó hasta donde Kaoru que lo miraba ceñuda.

-Le gustas.- declaró la joven. Kenshin se dispuso a apagar las velas del cuarto.

-Lo sé.- respondió él muy tranquilo.- Pero no es correspondida.-

Tanta sinceridad dejó sin habla a Kaoru. Cuando se quedaron a oscuras, lo sintió acostarse con ella, y envolverla en sus brazos.

-¿En qué quedamos?- dijo Kenshin colocándose con cuidado sobre ella, empezándola a besar…

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Fin acto once.

El regreso de un Traidor

Marzo 4, 2009.

Notas de Autora.

Hola!!!

Hace poco más de tres meses me puse a trabajar y en verdad que amo lo que hago, la paso bien y gano dinero. Tengo una distribuidora de gas.

Y si bien tengo tiempo para escribir, no así para merodear por internet. Dentro de poco pretendo instalar una línea telefónica y banda ancha… quizá con eso al menos pueda poner sus nombres, como lo hacía antes, en la sección de agradecimientos.

Viendo lo de la historia, el personaje invitado para ser el villano esta vez fue… Iizuka. Pensé en Saito que raptaba a las nietas de Kaneda para atraer a Kenshin, probar sus habilidades y mandarlo a pelear con Shishio pero eso… si hiciera eso, merecería que me metieran presa por plagio. Asi que luego opté por Iizuka, que tiene ese aire de hipócrita, irónico y calmado. Como que me dan más miedo esas personas que las que declaran abiertamente sus intenciones porque con estas últimas al menos uno sabe a qué atenerse.

Sobre Sayo y Sanosuke no haré comentarios, ni sobre Misao y el resto de la pandilla porque sería estropearles lo que se imaginan. Sobre Kenshin y Kaoru, y Chizuru, mutis. Ya sabrán lo que se viene en el próximo episodio.

Por cierto, una joven me comentó que no entendió bien lo de Kenji. Mis disculpas si no he sabido expresarlo bien pero, dado que Kaoru está disfrazada de hombre, necesitan darle un nombre de varón para hablarle frente a los demás. Por eso a Kenshin se le ha ocurrido "Kenji" y con Sanosuke la llaman de ese modo en todo momento para acostumbrarse y no cometer una imprudencia.

Algunas personas, con absoluta justificación, me han preguntado de dónde viene "Kenshin, un chico en dificultades" porque no comprendieron del todo el "Preview". Asi que sólo por eso, tendremos hoy una nueva sección hecha al estilo "News E!" llamada…

_**Esperando a "Kenshin, un chico en dificultades."**_

"Kenshin, un chico en dificultades" es el mega estreno para el 2009 en lo que a fanfics largos se refiere y es la secuela de "Misao, una chica en apuros" iniciada el 10 de Junio del 2004. Para que sepan de qué va la cosa, por si no la han leído y quieren saber de qué se trata, pero sin tener que leer los 16 capítulos, he aquí un resumen de aquella obra sobre la vida de los hermanos Makimashi.

Misao y Kenshin Makimashi son hermanos que han quedado solos al morir su padre, único sostén familiar. Como Kenshin es menor de edad (tiene 15 años) y Misao es incapaz de conseguir un empleo que les permita mantenerse a los dos (ella esta a punto de cumplir los 18), unas asistente social está viendo la posibilidad de enviar a Kenshin a un centro de protección social. Desde luego que a Misao no le gusta esta posibilidad y a él menos, porque sólo se tienen a ellos mismos.

Una tarde, llega un desconocido a su casa pidiendo asilo. Les cuenta que está enfermo, que morirá pronto y que desea conocer lugares hermosos, por lo que ha iniciado un viaje con ese fin. Pero el tiempo se le está acabando, y pronto tendrá que volver a casa, porque prometió regresar para despedirse de su familia. Misao y Kenshin le ayudan, sirviéndole de guías turísticos de la zona y haciéndole compañía, a tal punto que Tenshi se enamora de Misao y ella de él en corto tiempo. Pero Tenshi sabe que su vida está llegando a término y no puede ofrecerle nada a la chica, ni hacer algo por Kenshin. Sin embargo, la noche antes de su regreso a casa le llega la inspiración y escribe algunas cartas que deja para Misao, con indicaciones de que las abra en las fechas escritas en el sobre.

Es así como la primera carta es de despedida para Misao y Kenshin, y de agradecimiento por todo lo que han hecho. Además, Tenshi deja entrever sus sentimientos por la joven, pero como un último favor, le pide que deje una carta muy especial dentro de un mes exacto en la dirección que se especifica.

Al ver que se trata de una ciudad algo lejana, Kenshin y Misao parten a la aventura. Sin embargo la joven, por seguir un juego de infancia con su hermano, se pone algunas de las ropas de su padre ya que eran más abrigadoras y estaban cerca del invierno, sin sospechar las consecuencias de esa inocente travesura.

Al llegar a la dirección especificada, ven a Tenshi salir de un lujoso auto. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando se enteran de que Tenshi ha fallecido tres días antes y que a quien tienen frente a ellos es su hermano gemelo Aoshi quien los mira con cierta desconfianza, aunque sin prestarle mayor atención a Misao, a quien le dice "muchacho", lo que enfurece a la joven, en parte porque "no es Tenshi", y en parte por no notar que ella es mujer.

La carta que le entregan a Aoshi la lee en voz alta frente a ellos y en ella, Tenshi, a modo de última voluntad, le pide a Aoshi y su familia que se hagan cargo de Misao y su hermano por seis meses, incluyendo entre otras cosas, la educación del joven pelirrojo. Más adelante se aclarará que Misao es parecida físicamente a su madre y Kenshin a su padre, por lo que ella es pelinegra y de ojos verdes, en tanto que él tiene ojos violeta y cabello rojo. Aoshi más adelante reparará en que fuera de esas diferencias de color, sus facciones son bastante parecidas.

Misao es una joven llena de inseguridades, provocadas en parte por el abandono de la madre cuando ella era muy joven, lo que le causó serias secuelas debido a un accidente que la propia madre ocasionó en su huída. Eso y su inmadurez harán que ella tome la decisión de seguir en su disfraz de hombre sin ningún motivo razonable, lo que causará más de una confusión cuando, en una salida, Misao decide vestir de mujer y se topa con Aoshi quien de inmediato se prenda de ella a tal punto que se obsesiona un poco con "Misato Maki", el alter ego de Misao quien se acaba convirtiendo en su chofer.

Reaparece además un personaje clave en la obra, que es el culpable del encuentro entre Aoshi y Misao: Tenshi, que ha pedido en el cielo un permiso especial para supervisar que su última voluntad se esté cumpliendo, por lo que le conceden seis meses para estar en la tierra viendo lo que sucede. Sólo Misao y Kenshin pueden verlo, lo que le parece bien ya que es a ellos a quien tiene que guiar, con el fin de que todos sean felices. Podemos tener la certeza de que de un modo u otro, Aoshi y Misao quedarán juntos, pero con Kenshin las cosas no acaban tan bien ni tan felices a pesar de sus esfuerzos, y es por eso que queda pendiente una secuela que ya se verá en "Kenshin, un chico en dificultades"

En "Misao, una chica en Apuros" vemos que Kenshin es un chico retraído, con excelentes calificaciones, aptitudes para la cocina, la mecánica, especialmente sensible e inteligente y… con sobrepeso. Es común que al tener preocupaciones se exceda comiendo y que los chicos e incluso algunas chicas lo molesten por su gordura, que se le nota más al ser de estatura baja. Por otra parte, tras el abandono de la madre y el accidente de Misao, el padre tuvo que poner toda su atención en ella y si bien Kenshin lo comprendía y nunca tuvo problemas conductuales por eso, en cierta forma estaba un poco resentido al sentir que no tenía ningún afecto que le perteneciera a él solo. Una persona que sólo estuviera pendiente de él. Kenshin ayuda siempre a su hermana y es feliz con su felicidad y llora con sus tristezas, tiene un corazón muy noble, pero al final de la historia de "Misao…" toma la decisión de alejarse de ella para que ella se dedique sólo a su felicidad y a su matrimonio, ya que antes ha habido ciertos problemas por la tendencia de ella de proteger a su hermano. Con esta promesa de un viaje con el fin de estudiar en un lugar lejano es que acaba en ese fanfic la historia de Kenshin.

Pero no todo había sido lágrimas para el muchacho. A poco tiempo de establecerse en su nuevo hogar, Kenshin conoce a Kaoru, una muchacha de 12 años, flacucha, desgarbada, con constantes raspones en las rodillas debido a la práctica de deportes con sus amigos y primos, como el baseball. La joven, que viene de una familia bien establecida y tiene una hermana pequeña, es siempre pura alegría y posee un carácter fuerte a pesar de que sufre porque no es "hermosa" como su madre. Kaoru llega a la vida de Kenshin como un huracán y se hacen rápidamente amigos, ya que él "tiene el pelo rojo como Kenshin Himura, el personaje de mi historieta favorita" Kenshin también se pone a coleccionar manga y es frecuente verlos en torno a la tienda donde venden esa lectura.

Para Kaoru, Kenshin es su héroe y lo idealiza, ya que el joven muchacho la protegió de unos sujetos, aún sin saber pelear, y ganándose una cicatriz en la cara que no puede ser borrada quirúrgicamente debido a problemas de cicatrización que él tiene, y lo que le crea al joven un nuevo complejo. Pero Kaoru pasa por alto ese defecto, ella adora a Kenshin y haría cualquier cosa por él, como teñirse el pelo rojo zanahoria o ayudarlo en las prácticas para un concurso de Dance Dance Revolution, gracias a lo que Kenshin comienza a bajar de peso, hacerse popular y tener nuevos amigos.

Sin embargo, el irse del lado de Misao implica dejar de ver a Kaoru. Kenshin piensa que tal vez esas pérdidas sean compensadas con el amor que él sueña encontrar y que sea sólo para él. Ya veremos en "Kenshin, un chico en dificultades" si él puede lograr ese objetivo.

Blankaoru.


	12. La insistencia de una chica

_**Prisionera**_

_**Acto doce**_

_**La insistencia de una chica**_

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Una oscura bota pisó la hermosa flor roja que quedó sobre el piso cuando en un apuro, Kaoru debió quitarse el kimono para ponerse las ropas de hombre. De no haber tenido tanta prisa, tal vez la hubiera dejado en un jarrito con agua, pero con Kenshin apresurándola desde fuera no tuvo cabeza para pensar en eso.

-Asi que esta es tu casa… -

Jinnei levantó una cinta rosa que colgaba de un mueble y respiró de su aroma. Jazmín. No cabía duda de que estaba en el sitio correcto.

-… Battousai…-

Se movió sin prisas por el lugar, sabiendo que no aparecería nadie a desafiarlo por estar ahí. Incluso bostezó y salió al exterior a disfrutar del aire tibio de la noche y de la luna con su esplendor maravilloso. Pero no era eso lo que llenaba su corazón.

Lo que lo hacía era la perspectiva de estar en el lugar correcto, donde sabía tendría su anhelada batalla con Battousai Himura. Una batalla a vida o muerte. El dinero que le daría Matsusoo por eso no le importaba. Incluso pretendía matar a la chica si era necesario para enfadar a Himura, pues tenía entendido por ahí que ya no mataba y un rival así no le servía. Pero, si Battousai había escapado con la chica, enfrentándose a un pequeño ejército de hombres… si un hombre que había decidido cultivar el bajo perfil hacía eso, poniendo en riesgo la reserva que había mantenido por años, significaba que algún sentimiento debía guardar hacia la chica.

Jinnei sonrió por anticipado, imaginando el momento en que rebanaría el cuello de la joven Kaoru, su sangre resbalando por entre sus dedos, empapando la larga mata de cabello oscuro y perfumado que le describió Matsusoo y acabando finalmente como un riachuelo entre sus senos perdiéndose bajo el kimono mientras Battousai reaccionaba y corría hacia él dispuesto a matarlo.

¡Cómo le encantaba imaginar esa escena!

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Los besos de Kenshin se tornaban cada vez más exigentes y sus caricias más osadas, de modo que cuando Kaoru sintió una mano sobre sus senos abrió con sorpresa los ojos y de inmediato le puso las manos en el pecho para apartarlo. Con un gruñido, el pelirrojo se detuvo.

-¡Pero qué te pasa!- exclamó en voz baja un poco fastidiado por la cortada que le daban a su avance.

-¡Pasa que estamos en casa de tu amigo y no me parece correcto que nosotros…! -

Kenshin se levantó de un salto al comprender lo que decía Kaoru, para poner distancia entre él y ella. Verdaderamente necesitaba calmarse. ¡Se había vuelto loco sólo por besar a esa chica!

Tratando de normalizar su agitada respiración, Kenshin contó hasta diez y luego hasta cien. Ya no se le hacía tan fácil la idea de volver a la cama con la tentación de tocar esa piel suave y cálida y notar que esos días con él habían logrado que Kaoru subiera un poco de peso. El recuerdo de la sensación de ese seno redondo y firme contra su mano ya le estaba causando una erección que debía apaciguar.

-Oye… no quería que te enojaras.- dijo Kaoru en un murmullo. Kenshin pasó saliva porque sentía que de tan seca que tenía la garganta, no podría hablar.

-No te… preocupes. No pasa nada. Es sólo que tú… me sorprendiste. Tienes razón. Este no es el momento.-

Kaoru quedó satisfecha con las palabras de su compañero de cuarto y acomodándose, cerró los ojos y de inmediato comenzó a dormir. Después de todo había caminado un día completo, luego corrió por Kenshin, se involucró en una guerra y vuelta a correr para salvar una vida y de paso, escapar de la policía.

Y ese bañito que se había dado con Kenshin, hum… qué cosa más deliciosa.

Y sus besos… ñam ñam…

Lo sintió entre sueños acostarse a su lado y besarla suavemente en la frente antes de encerrarla contra su pecho, suspirando.

A Kenshin no le extrañó que Kaoru se quedara dormida tan profundamente nada más acostarse. En realidad eso era algo muy propio de ella y algo que él le envidiaba: esa capacidad pasmosa de dormir como un ángel, sin duda porque la conciencia no le pesaba. Pero reflexionó, escuchando su respiración acompasada, que después de todo le había gustado ver una nueva faceta de ella. Esa faceta de mujer que lucha, que es leal y que se juega el pellejo por su compañero. Él pudo notar el temor en los ojos de la joven a que le rebanaran el cuello, pero esas palabras que le dijo cuando estaban rodeados por los hombres de Iizuka le daban mil vueltas en la cabeza.

- "… me has dicho que yo soy tu mujer. En ese caso tú eres mi hombre y cuidaré de ti."-

Que ella cuidaría de él. ¡Qué tierna!

En una situación en que el común de las mujeres velaría por la propia seguridad e intentaría evitar el combate, Kaoru lo propició. Ella no iba a dejar que capturaran a Kenshin. Ella no lo dejó rendirse. En realidad, eso era lo que más le estaba excitando de ella. Notando que la temperatura en el cuarto volvía a subir, el pelirrojo reconoció que le gustaba pensar que Kaoru no era una damisela en apuros después de todo, que podía luchar como una fiera y luego llegar dócilmente hasta él, a acomodarse como un cachorrito herido entre sus brazos.

-"Ya eres mía".- pensó Kenshin sumiéndose en un dulce sueño.-"El sexo será sólo un ingrediente más en nuestra relación que estoy seguro disfrutaré enormemente contigo. No voy a apurar las cosas aún, esperaré. Y después de eso, los dioses tendrán que enviar a alguien a matarme si quieren que me separe de tí."-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Sanosuke se tomó un descanso momentáneo, y es que verdaderamente estaba exhausto. Con la frente perlada en sudor a pesar de la helada brisa y la espalda mojada, se preguntó si sería capaz de llegar hasta donde Megumi para que ayudara a la joven que llevaba en brazos.

Miró el rostro dormido de Sayo y sus labios entreabiertos, buscando respirar. Esa piel pálida que se veía blanca a la luz de la luna lo hizo desear ver a la joven por una vez, a la luz del día con esas mejillas arreboladas adornando su sonrisa.

Cerró los ojos por unos instantes y al abrirlos, sorprendido descubrió que ya había amanecido. Asombrado, miró a Sayo para descubrir que la palidez de la noche seguía en ella y peor aún, que estaba muerta.

-¡No!-

Con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, Sanosuke descubrió que todo se había tratado de un sueño. Sayo seguía apretada contra su pecho, con la frente tibia para alivio del joven, quien consultó la luna llena para calcular que al menos había dormido unos veinte minutos.

-Con esto nos tendrá que bastar, chiquilla.- le dijo a la enferma, a quien con cierto esfuerzo se echó a la espalda. Ella al parecer despertó porque cooperó acomodándose sobre él para hacerle más llevadera su carga.

Pero al dar un paso, las piernas de Sano empezaron a temblar.

Aunque no quisiera reconocérselo a sí mismo, estaba absolutamente agotado. Todavía no había hecho ni la cuarta parte del camino. ¿Cómo es que pretendía llegar al amanecer donde la doctora?

-Pero no puedo abandonar.- murmuró, obligando a sus piernas a dar un par de pasos.-Después de todo, yo he sido el de la idea de traerla cuanto antes, cuando sabía perfectamente que si tan solo la cuidaban en su casa esta noche ella podía mejorar. Claro… es que quería que ella, al verme llegar, me mirara con otros ojos y pensara que yo si era responsable, que podía llegar a ser un héroe porque podía salvar una vida, cuando en realidad, no he sido más que un pobre y arrogante egoísta que ha puesto en riesgo a una chica inocente.-

Sayo, que estaba más o menos conciente escuchó las palabras de Sanosuke mientras intentaba a duras penas avanzar. No entendió mucho de lo que decía, pero si entendió que él estaba arrepentido de haberla traído.

-Lo siento… - dijo al oído del muchacho que asombrado, se volvió a mirarla.

-¿Has dicho algo?-

Sayo tomó aire.

-Gracias por el esfuerzo.- dijo débilmente.

Por alguna razón que desconocía, esa voz devolvió la fuerza a las piernas y los brazos de Sanosuke. Éste sonrió.

-No me des las gracias hasta que estemos en un cuarto donde la mejor doctora del mundo cuidará de ti.-

Sayo cerró los ojos a modo de asentimiento y se recostó sobre Sanosuke que apresurado, comenzó a caminar. A pesar de que su mundo se estaba desmoronando, pensó que en el dueño de esa espalda tan cálida ella podía confiar.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Megumi despertó de malas ante el fuerte e insistente golpeteo a la puerta de su casa. Se levantó murmurando maldiciones cuando pensó que podía tratarse de algo grave, después de todo ella era la doctora del pueblo y eso solía suceder.

Al entreabrir lo primero que vio fue la cara de Sanosuke sudando como un caballo.

-¿No qué te ibas a ir para siempre?- le dijo, dándose la media vuelta y dejándolo allí, plantado, como si le molestara su presencia. A Sanosuke le dio tanta indignación que de no haber estado con Sayo se hubiera largado.

-Te traigo una paciente.- dijo metiéndose de cuerpo entero en la habitación.- Está muy enferma, ha tenido gripe, no se ha cuidado y la fiebre… -

Megumi reparó en la chica que traía Sanosuke en la espalda y de inmediato lo ayudó a ponerla sobre una camilla. Le tomó los signos vitales y comprobó que en efecto ella estaba muy débil.

-… tiene problemas para respirar, como si se ahogara. Supongo que su propia flema… -

Sanosuke seguía dándole a Megumi todas las pistas que ella podía necesitar para dar el tratamiento más apropiado. Luego le contó lo de la casa del médico y el medicamento que le administró a Sayo.

-Pero… ¿de dónde vienes con ella?- preguntó la doctora y Sanosuke le indicó el pueblo donde había estado.

-¡¿Pero es qué eres tonto o te haces?! ¡¡Ella pudo haber muerto por el camino, el trayecto es muy duro!!-

-¡¿Pero qué querías que hiciera?!- contraatacó Sanosuke, mosqueado.- ¡El maldito médico se había ido y para mí lo más lógico era que tú la curaras!-

-Pudo no haber llegado… es que no puedes ser tan estúpido. Debiste haberla traído en un carruaje al menos.-

-Kenshin estuvo de acuerdo… -

-Kenshin no es un médico.- dijo Megumi buscando un medicamento que darle a Sayo. Furioso, Sanosuke se sentó al lado de la muchacha y le tomó una mano al ver que abría los ojos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó, maravillado ante el tono avellana de sus mirada y dejando su rabia de lado.

-Mejor que anoche. Gracias.- respondió.

-No deberías darle las gracias.- repuso Megumi volviendo con agua y medicina, dándosela a tomar.- Este idiota pudo haberte matado.-

A Sayo no le gustó que esa mujer tratara tan mal al joven que la había ayudado. Ella podía ser la mejor médico del mundo como decía el muchacho, pero él tenía el corazón más grande. A pesar de sus inseguridades, de su cansancio, cumplió y llegó con ella a destino.

-Yo me voy.- dijo Sanosuke al borde del colapso.- En realidad estoy cansado y no me interesa seguir siendo insultado por esta mujer.-

Se dio la media vuelta para salir cuando escuchó la voz de Sayo.

-Miedo.-

-¿Ehh?… ¿Qué dices?-preguntó regresando a su lado.

-Los caballos… me asustan. Carruaje no.-

-No trates de defender a este simio, niña.- dijo Megumi anotando algo en una ficha que estaba haciendo de Sayo.- No tiene remedio.-

-Usted no sabe… - dijo Sayo muy cansada.- Yo si. Salvó mi vida. No lo insulte.-

-Al parecer alguien te aprecia.- dijo Megumi a Sanosuke, que se despidió de Sayo, prometiéndole volver en cuanto él haya repuesto el sueño. Luego se volvió a la doctora.

-Al menos alguien me da el respeto que aunque no lo creas, me merezco.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Sudoroso, Matsusoo Kamiya abrió los ojos, encontrándose de golpe con la realidad. Su hija menor había escapado, Kaoru, su sobrina a la que deseaba, también, y ahí estaba él, con sus ganas de tenerla en el futón con él gritando su nombre.

Se pasó una mano desesperado por la cara. Ese sueño que había tenido en la noche con la muchacha había sido muy vívido, a tal punto que mojó su ropa interior por eso. Tenía que encontrarla y ya había pasado demasiado tiempo enviando a otros a su búsqueda en vez de hacerlo él mismo. Estaba seguro que si él se encargaba de Kaoru, la encontraría. Así sería.

Se levantó decidido y se vistió con premura. Reunió a sus sirvientes, hijos y hombres.

-Me voy, por ende la casa queda a cargo de mi hijo mayor que la administrará. Ayúdenle y háganlo bien, porque regresaré pronto y espero encontrarlo todo en orden.-

Matsusoo hizo traer su caballo y encabezó una pequeña comitiva formada por los hombres que no estaban buscando a Misao para seguir su instinto y dar con Kaoru.

Sin embargo una figura familiar que a duras penas avanzaba por el camino le hizo latir fuertemente el corazón. Se bajó de su caballo al llegar junto a ese hombre que levantó la vista, revelándole su identidad.

-¡Matsusoo!, ¡Hermano!.-

-Kojiro… -

Kojiro abrazó a su hermano, con tal emoción que apenas notó que éste no le correspondía.

-Pensamos que habías muerto… - dijo Matsusoo que no podía salir de su asombro. Kojiro movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, con los ojos cerrados.

-Yo también pensé que moriría, pero los milagros ocurren. He estado muchos meses en recuperación y sólo pensaba en ver a mi hija. En cuanto me he repuesto he iniciado el viaje y ayer por la mañana un amable hombre me orientó para llegar hasta aquí, porque yo no sabía mucho. -

-Ya veo.- dijo Matsusoo distraído, evaluando la posibilidad de dejar solo a Kojiro y seguir en la busca de Kaoru. Por otra parte, la aparición de su hermano le traía complicaciones porque se podría llevar a su hija o incluso, enterarse de sus pretensiones para con ella. Eso no le convenía, porque Kojiro era un excelente espadachín.

Pero mirándolo bien se veía tan viejo, maltrecho y cansado en comparación al vigoroso hombre que partió a la guerra, que no sería rival para nadie.

-… el joven pelirrojo me recomendó tomar el tren y ha sido una gran idea, porque he podido llegar hasta una ciudad que queda muy cerca de aquí. He caminado… -

Matsusoo prestó atención.

-¿Un pelirrojo?-

Kojiro sonrió al recordar su charla con ese hombre tan agradable.

-Era un hombre amable, un espadachín excepcional. Me ayudó con unos salteadores y me ha dado de comer. Incluso me dio comida para el viaje.-

Kojiro era el hermano mayor, pero en ese momento, por porte y estado físico, parecía Matsusoo el más fuerte.

-¿Tenía, por casualidad, una marca en la mejilla?-

-Una cruz.- respondió Kojiro.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso lo conoces?-

Matsusoo asintió y de pronto, algo se le ocurrió. Puso cara de extrema preocupación.

-Lo conozco para desgracia nuestra, hermano. Ese hombre ha venido un día y se ha llevado a Kaoru.-

-¿Qué dices?- Kojiro se sentía consternado.

-Ha sido todo muy violento. Hirió a mis hombres, me hirió a mí y se la ha llevado. Llevo muchos días en su búsqueda pero sin resultado.-

-No lo puedo creer… - dijo Kojiro y recordó el momento en que él le regaló la flor para su esposa, obsequio que él aceptó.- Ese hombre tiene a mi hija… -

-El cielo te ha guiado hasta su guarida y ahora hasta nosotros. Kojiro, hermano, debes indicarme dónde encontrar a ese hombre para que nos diga dónde está Kaoru, si es que no la ha matado ya.-

La cabeza de Kojiro Kamiya daba vueltas. ¿Existía la posibilidad de haber estado cerca, muy cerca de su hija querida?

Estaba en extremo cansado, pero debía ir a por Kaoru.

-Hermano, quiero ir, debo traer de vuelta a mi hija.-

-No deberías.- observó Matsusoo, subiéndose a su caballo.- estás agotado, quizá ni siquiera te has repuesto bien de todas tus heridas.-

-No me importa.- declaró el padre con pasión.- Es mi hija y ya no puedo seguir abandonándola más. Ya habrá tiempo para el descanso, pero ahora debo ir con ella.-

-¿Y recuerdas el lugar en dónde estaba el pelirrojo?-

-Por supuesto. Debemos ir hasta la ciudad vecina y tomar el tren. De ese modo llegaremos al anochecer a destino. Luego caminaremos… -

Matsusoo miró a uno de sus hombres.

-Regresa a casa y di que Kojiro ha aparecido y que preparen un cuarto para él.-

-¡No!.- dijo Kojiro.- Iré donde Kaoru.-

Luego de pensar un poco, Matsusoo emitió una nueva orden.

-Regresa a pie a casa. Ordena que preparen los cuartos de la señorita Kaoru y de Kojiro para dentro de dos días. Tu caballo servirá a mi hermano.-

El hombre obedeció y Kojiro, con cierto esfuerzo pero mucho entusiasmo se subió al caballo. Ignoraba que Matsusoo sabía que insistiría en ir a la búsqueda de Kaoru y que luego de haberla encontrado, vería el modo de deshacerse de él. Después de todo, un hombre con heridas, cansado y malalimentado podía morir de muchas maneras, ¿no?

Como por ejemplo, cayéndose del caballo.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

-Te quiero… -

Cuando Kenshin abrió los ojos luego de escuchar esas palabras, se encontró a Kaoru sobre él, mirándolo con su soñadora mirada azul.

-Mucho… -

Le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-Mucho… -

Otro beso ahora en la mejilla.

-Mucho.-

Y el último beso en la boca.

-Vaya… - dijo Kenshin cuando ella le sonrió.- Yo también te quiero, aunque seas una mocosa pelionera.-

-No soy pelionera. Lo hice por una causa y… -

Kenshin le puso una mano en los labios para acallarla y cuando iba a besarla, los interrumpieron.

-Señor Himura, el desayuno… -

No había que ser muy inteligente para imaginar quien era.

-Ya vamos, Chizuru.-

A regañadientes, Kenshin y Kaoru se levantaron. De inmediato él la ayudó a vestirse para hacerlo más rápido. La yukata enrollada en la cintura, la coleta baja, el trago de licor y las lágrimas de Kaoru cuando le quemó la garganta.

-¡Odio esta porquería!- exclamó. Kenshin rió al escuchar su voz de general.

-Y yo te amo a ti. Vamos afuera.-

El desayuno transcurrió de forma más o menos amena, aunque a Kaoru Chizuru la estaba molestando. No sólo esa insistencia de estar al lado de Kenshin, de tocarle el brazo y de llamar su atención constantemente, sino el estar limitada por su personalidad varonil de hacer algo al respecto.

-Señor Himura.- dijo la jovencita.- Deseo ver a mi hermana y anoche no he podido porque ustedes me han hecho ver que no era apropiado, pero ahora me siento bien y con fuerzas para viajar, ver su estado y cuidarla.-

Kaoru miró al cielo con fastidio. Qué hermanita ni que ocho cuartos. ¡Quería estar con su Kenshin!

Kaneda miraba con interés al trío, sonriendo.

-No puedo creer lo parecidos que son Kenji y Chizuru. No solo el tono de piel, también la forma de la cara y el color del pelo, aunque los ojos son diferentes.

¿Ella parecida a Chizuru? Kaoru miró con interés a la otra chica, recibiendo de vuelta su escrutinio.

-Una coincidencia.- dijo Kaoru.- Porque hasta donde sé, soy hijo único.-

-¿Y cuántos años tiene? -

-Diecisiete. Pronto cumpliré los dieciocho.-

-Yo los cumpliré la semana que viene.- dijo Chizuru. -Y por eso, como regalo, deseo que el señor Himura me lleve hasta donde mi hermana.-

Kenshin miró a Kaneda con preocupación. Éste entendió que el pelirrojo seguía en peligro y que muy posiblemente fuera atacado. Defender a Chizuru en tal caso sería una calamidad.

-No puedes ir.- dijo el hombre.- Debes quedarte aquí.-

-Pero Sayo… -

-Sayo estará bien y regresará pronto a casa.-

-!Pero quiero ir, abuelo!-

-Puede ser peligroso.- dijo Kenshin.- Tu vida estará en riesgo si permaneces cerca de mí. Lo siento, pero no podemos llevarte con nosotros.-

-¡No me importa el riesgo! ¿Cómo Kenji va contigo y a él no lo buscan?-

-Porque este muchacho sabe defenderse y cuenta con mi confianza.-

-¡¡Iré de todos modos!!- estalló la muchacha, y eso acabó de colmar la paciencia de Kaoru.

-¡Eres una cabezota!- dijo Kaoru mirando con enfado a la chica.- ¿Acaso no comprendes la situación o crees que todo lo que han vivido tu hermana y tú se trató de un juego? ¡Anoche iban a abusar de ti y de ella y con Sanosuke llegamos a tiempo a rescatarlas!-

-¡No te pedí que lo hicieras!.- dijo Chizuru con arrogancia, desviando la cara a otro lado, marcando el gesto de desprecio a "Kenji".

-No lo pediste, pero sabes muy bien lo que hubiera pasado de no haber llegado nosotros. Y no te estoy pidiendo las gracias, sino que te quiero hacer notar qué tipo de gente anda tras de Kenshin para intentar capturarlo o matarlo. No solo aquí, sino en todas partes, y en especial en el pueblo al que tanto quieres ir.-

-Pues Kenshin me protegerá, lo sé. Es el mejor.-

-¡Ese no es el punto!.- dijo Kaoru a punto de saltarle encima para estrangularla. No podía creer que la muy mocosa fuera tan egoísta. Finalmente Kenshin se puso de pie al acabar su desayuno y dar gracias.

-Kaneda, ¿comprendes la situación?-

El abuelo lo miró unos segundos.

-Si. Y no te culparé.-

-Prepárate, Chizuru.- dijo enfadado el pelirrojo.- Nos vamos en diez minutos. Si no estás lista, te quedas atrás y si no eres capaz de seguirnos el ritmo, será tu problema. Ya en el pueblo te quedarás con Megumi.-

-Pero no es necesario porque puedo quedarme en tu casa.-

-Eso no será posible. En esa casa vivo con mi mujer y ella es especialmente celosa.-

La cara que puso Chizuru ante esa información le dio bastante pena a Kaoru, pero ella se lo había buscado con su insistencia. La miró correr a su cuarto a ponerse ropa de viaje.

Kaneda se acercó a ellos.

-Les pido una disculpa… -

-No es necesario.- dijo Kenshin.- … de todos modos debo volver. Hay una situación que he de enfrentar en casa.-

-Ya veo.- dijo el hombre que sonrió al ver a su amigo.- En verdad que te deseo mucha suerte y si no es mucha la indiscreción, quisiera conocer el nombre verdadero de esta joven.-

Kaoru primero miró a Kaneda y luego a Kenshin buscando una indicación por parte de él. Kenshin sólo asintió.

-Kaoru.- respondió la chica.

Kaneda hizo una reverencia ante ella.

-Es un honor conocerla, señorita Kaoru. Debo admitir que su disfraz es excelente.-

-¿Pero cómo… ?-

-No se preocupe, que no ha sido usted quien se ha delatado. Me temo que la culpa es de ese pelirrojo amigo mío que está tan enamorado de usted, que a pesar de sus precauciones, no ha podido evitar mirarla con amor no solo esta mañana, sino ayer en la noche al descubrir su herida. Sabíamos que no era de cuidado, pero la extrema preocupación en su mirada ha sido mi indicador.-

-Los años me han restado habilidad.- dijo Kenshin.- No me había percatado que mi expresión delataba a Kaoru.-

-Los años te restan habilidad y te dan humanidad. Eso no es malo. Espero que dentro de esa humanidad puedas encontrar la alegría de mirar cada mañana con optimismo y levantarte con una sonrisa deseando ver el nuevo día. Kenshin… algo ha cambiado en ti y lo sabes. Disfrútalo y presérvalo.-

Tal como dijo Kaneda, la mirada violeta de Kenshin cambió en ese momento, cuando hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida. Se sentía tranquilo. En eso llegó Chizuru y tuvieron que despedirse.

-Cuídelo usted.- le dijo a Kaoru.- No existe otra persona en el mundo que sea más apropiada.-

Kaoru asintió, sonriendo y poniéndose el sombrero de cono para iniciar el viaje de regreso a su hogar en la montaña.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Luego de dos días con sus noches avanzando casi sin descanso, el grupo de los Oniwabanshu llegaba por la mañana a una zona crucial para ellos. El lugar en el que alguna vez Kaoru hizo vomitar a un ejército de hombres.

-Normalmente este trayecto se hace en cuatro o cinco días por el camino principal, pero hemos podido lograrlo un buen tiempo con atajos y mucho movimiento.- observó Shikijo, emocionado por la hazaña. Misao, en lo alto de un árbol a su lado, mirando el paisaje, no podía creer que ella estuviera tan lejos de su casa.

La joven tenía suerte porque si bien los hombres habían avanzado casi sin descanso, a ella le habían otorgado ciertas concesiones, como poder dormir arriba de la espalda de Aoshi mientras caminaban o de Hanya. Ahora los demás echaban una siestecita reponedora mientras que Hyotoko, abajo, echaba algo al fuego.

-A pesar de que su entrenamiento no incluyó lo de trepar árboles o avanzar saltando de rama en rama, tiene usted un buen equilibrio y se encuentra cómoda en las alturas. No todas las personas pueden hacer eso.- observó Shikijo mientras la luz del sol de las diez bañaba en dorado sus increíbles músculos.

-No tuve entrenamiento sobre eso pero mis hermanos… no sé, nunca pude entender porqué nunca encajaba con ellos. Por eso era frecuente para mí subir al tejado a esconderme de ellos. Y por eso para mí es tan importante Kaoru. Ella… ella ha sido la hermana que yo desearía tener, ha sido mi confidente, mi amiga. Además, ha hecho grandes esfuerzos sólo por mí, a pesar de que me conoce poco.-

-Parece que ella es una gran persona.- dijo el hombre.

-Lo es, señor Shikijo, por eso yo debo esforzarme por ella. Mi prima Kaoru tiene conocimientos de kendo y defensa personal. Ella… gracias a eso ella pudo tener a raya a mi padre cuando trataba de portarse mal y hacerle maldades, pero un día, viendo lo bien que nos llevábamos, la amenazó. Si lo volvía a golpear fuertemente, él me castigaría de azotes.-

-Su padre en verdad debe haberse vuelto loco con la jovencita Kaoru. Ningún padre usaría a su hijo de ese modo.-

-El mío es así. Yo muchas veces he dudado de que me quisiera pero… en verdad no es algo que venga al caso. Como le decía, Kaoru fue comprometida con el joven Aoshi y aun cuando ella vio en él a una salvación de su situación, decidió escapar para no darme a mí la pena de ver ese matrimonio. -

-¡A comer!- dijo Hyotoko desde abajo, haciendo bocina con sus manos. Shikijo miró a Misao.

-Puede montar en mi espalda para bajar o bien intentarlo usted. Yo la guiaré. Sólo debe ser valiente y dominar sus nervios.-

La joven miró hacia abajo y sopesó la situación. Si caía desde esa altura sin duda se lastimaría muy seriamente. Sin embargo, Shikijo era su guardián. No la dejaría caer.

-Indíqueme usted.-

Abajo, mientras, Aoshi que llevaba un rato despierto, hablaba con Hanya, cuando se aseaban en el riachuelo que corría a un lado del camino.

-Entonces ustedes eran los guardianes de la madre de Misao.-

-Así es.- respondió el enmascarado.

-Debieron extrañarla mucho cuando se fue a casar con Kamiya.-

Hanya no contestó. Aoshi lo miró unos momentos antes de incorporarse, con la cara mojada y sintiéndose fresco.

-Yo no sé como era físicamente la mamá de Misao, pero ella tiene unos ojos verdes que son todo un misterio por descifrar para mí, por lo poco común que son. Pero me he dado cuenta que cuando ella tiene una duda, sus ojos parecieran relampaguear.

Hanya levantó la vista hacia Aoshi por un segundo.

-Tal como relampaguearon los suyos anoche cuando ella ha hecho el comentario sobre el arma favorita de su padre. Aún tras la máscara fue visible ese esplendor, señor Hanya. Ante esa observación, mi pregunta es… ¿Cuándo se lo dirá a Misao?-

-Con todo respeto, señor Shinomori, ese no es tema de su incumbencia.-

-Tiene usted razón, pero Misao si es tema para mí. Por eso me interesa su felicidad y tal vez sea lo mejor… -

-No forcemos las cosas, señor Shinomori. Misao ya tiene un padre.-

Escuchando el barullo que se formaba en torno al desayuno, Aoshi optó por ir hacia la fogata, pero antes, decidió dedicarle unas palabras a Hanya.

-Dentro de unos días, cuando todo esto haya terminado, pediré la mano de Misao y por eso, necesito saber a quién dirigirme.-

-La señorita Misao ha aprobado con sobresaliente esto de bajar grandes árboles. En realidad que por sus venas corre sangre ninja.- dijo Shikijo desde atrás del follaje, preparándose para comer un rico conejo de desayuno. Misao, a su lado, tenía la cara roja por el esfuerzo y una gran sonrisa de felicidad por la misión cumplida.

Su padre siempre le decía que ella era un pequeño desastre ambulante, pero definitivamente, tenía pasta de ninja. Sonrió feliz a Aoshi cuando él se sentó a su lado a comer.

-Lo hice.- dijo

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Cerca de las dos de la tarde, Kenshin autorizó un pequeño descanso para comer lo que traían en sus bolsos. Se ubicaron bajo la frondosa sombra de un árbol en medio de un prado que había a un costado del camino y se entregaron al relajo.

Kaoru atacó sin piedad un par de frutas que traía mientras Kenshin pensaba, preocupado, en lo que les aguardaba al llegar al pueblo. Seguramente Jinnei ya había dado con su casa y aún más posiblemente estaría allí esperando su llegada para capturarlo. De todos modos el enfrentamiento sería inminente y no era algo que le hiciera mucha gracia: Le hacía mucha más ilusión descansar plácidamente esa noche que ponerse a pelear para defender a Kaoru y a sí mismo.

Por otra parte, la joven Chizuru había puesto tanto empeño en no quedarse atrás, que ahora respiraba fatigada y sudorosa. Kaoru en cambio, no más acabarse su fruta, se levantó fresca como una lechuga, pensando en darse un rico refresco en un riachuelo que había cerca. Pero antes, lo que urgía más era buscar un lugar donde hacer sus necesidades.

-No te alejes demasiado.- le dijo Kenshin. Kaoru asintió y se fue a buscar refugio tras unas plantitas.

Chizuru de inmediato vio su oportunidad de quedarse a solas con Kenshin y abrió la boca.

-No le creo que tenga mujer. No ha tenido ninguna en estos años, salvo una. Creo que dice esto sólo para atormentarme.-

Kenshin resopló con fastidio. De pronto sintió deseos de levantarse y buscar a Kaoru, aunque ella se enfadara si la sorprendía en su momento íntimo.

-No me interesa si me crees o no. Pero soy un hombre comprometido. Y aunque no lo fuera, algo entre nosotros es imposible.-

-No lo es.- declaró Chizuru con pasión.- Usted y yo funcionamos muy bien, lo sé… la pasábamos muy bien en casa del abuelo, yo le gustaba… -

-Tú te confundiste, Chizuru. Yo siempre te vi y te sigo viendo como una hermana, asi como a Sayo.-

-Pero esa noche… -

-Esa noche no significó nada para mí.- respondió Kenshin con enfado.

-Tuvo que haber significado algo. Usted me besó… fue apasionado… esa noche… -

-Te metiste a mi cama mientras dormía. Me acariciaste hasta que desperté y lo que alcancé a hacer medio dormido no lo haría bajo ningún motivo estando sobrio contigo.- dijo el pelirrojo muy serio, poniéndose de pie.- No comprendo por qué simplemente no lo aceptas.-

-Porque lo amo, señor Himura. Usted lo es todo para mí.- dijo la chica, abrazándolo. Kenshin miró al cielo buscando paciencia, porque la verdad, aun cuando en efecto Chizuru tuviera un parecido notable físicamente con Kaoru, las reacciones que le causaban eran bien diferentes.

-Suéltame, mocosa…- dijo en tono bajo.-¿Por qué empeñas en humillarte?-

-He crecido amándolo. No me puedo rendir… - dijo la joven, tomando impulso y alcanzando la boca del pelirrojo que, por su estatura, no le quedaba muy lejos.

La caricia no alcanzó a durar ni medio minuto… quizá ni siquiera más de un par de segundos porque Kenshin rompió el contacto con un evidente gesto de desagrado, empujándola un poco. Claro que algo pasó porque de un momento a otro, Chizuru fue arrebatada de sus brazos y lanzada lejos.

-¿Qué acaso no entiendes un no por respuesta?- dijo Kaoru a punto de saltarle encima con ganas de hacer lo mejor que saben hacer las mujeres en un caso así: Tirarle el cabello hasta arrancárselo todo.

-¡No tienes nada que ver en esto!… ¡Métete en tus propios asuntos!-

-¡Este es mi asunto!- exclamó Kaoru enfurecida.- ¡Porque tú te estás metiendo con Kenshin! Déjalo en paz… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inmadura? Hoy en la mañana casi te creí que querías ver a tu hermana.-

-¡Y la quiero ver pero… !-

-¡Pero nada! Este hombre ya tiene una mujer, y te lo ha dicho. Es malo meterse con un hombre que ya tiene pareja.-

-¡Tú no lo entiendes!… ¡Yo he sido mujer de Kenshin, por eso no puedo aceptar que haya otra!-

Kaoru volteó rápidamente para mirar a Kenshin, que tenía una expresión indescifrable.

¿Era eso cierto? ¿Kenshin y Chizuru?

Pero él no decía nada y ella debía tomar una decisión al respecto.

Desde luego, seguir de su lado. Ya aclararían ese tema más tarde.

-Aún si lo has sido, ya no lo eres y debes respetar eso. Tu tiempo con él ya terminó. Mejor búscate a un muchacho de tu edad con quien estar.-

Chizuru de pronto reflexionó, llegando a la conclusión que la actitud de "Kenji" era bastante extraña y exagerada. ¿Realmente estaba defendiendo a Kenshin, su amigo, o había algo más? Desde la mañana que le afectaba ese tema.

¿Existía la posibilidad de que Kenji, en cierta forma, gustara de ella?

La rabia de Kaoru contra Chizuru se estaba disipando un poco porque recordó las veces que le gustaban muchachos que no la tomaban en cuenta. De todos modos, si la chica volvía a intentar algo con su Kenshin, ya se enteraría del poder de su puño.

-Ya hemos comido y descansado. Prosigamos.- dijo el pelirrojo que sin más, se echó a andar. Kaoru pronto le dio alcance y caminó a su lado.

-Primero las chicas del pueblo y ahora esto. Estoy pensando que viviré llena de cuernos si sigo contigo.- le dijo Kaoru en un cuchicheo. Kenshin la miró divertido, porque era evidente que estaba celosa, y le respondió en igual forma:

-Nunca tendrás cuernos porque te amo, mocosita. No existe otra mujer para mí.-

Mirando hacia atrás de reojo, Kaoru notó a Chizuru tratando de apurarse para alcanzarlos. Se volvió a Kenshin.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente, Himura…- dijo Kaoru en un tono bajo que, a pesar de oírse extraño, Kenshin encontró sensual.

-Claro que tenemos un asunto pendiente, "Kenji"… - respondió.- Y ya te vas a enterar de qué modo lo resolveremos.-

Kaoru miró a Kenshin de reojo al intuir que él no estaba hablando de su relación con Chizuru ni nada de eso. Pero estaba bien, le seguiría el juego. Estiró los brazos hacia delante y siguió caminando con gran relajo, ignorando que Chizuru estaba pensando en sacarle celos a Kenshin como una medida desesperada para hacerlo reaccionar, usando a Kenji para tal fin.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

La tarde transcurrió sin mayores sobresaltos. El trío se encontró con algunos viajeros por el camino y cuando el sol se estaba poniendo, llegaron al consultorio de la doctora Megumi, donde constataron que Sayo se encontraba mejor. Pero el problema surgió cuando Kenshin y Kaoru quisieron irse a casa, porque Chizuru de inmediato se les quiso unir.

-Hicimos un trato.- dijo Kenshin molesto.- Tú te quedarías a dormir aquí y Megumi ha dicho que tiene espacio para ti. Te quedas.-

-Yo no me acuerdo de haber hecho ningún trato.- respondió Chizuru desafiante.- Y por lo demás, puedo ir donde me plazca. Iré a mi casa y punto.-

-Ya no es tuya, pero en fin, haz lo que quieras, mocosa.-

Kenshin se dio la media vuelta y guió a Kaoru tras él.

-Pero te quedarás sola, porque no me interesa compartir techo contigo. Además, es mal visto que una joven como tú esté a solas con dos hombres. Hasta pronto.-

Caminaron por espacio de unos minutos por las callejuelas del pueblo hasta que Kaoru se atrevió a preguntar a dónde iban.

-Regresaremos donde Megumi a pedir asilo dentro de unos minutos. Nos tenemos que asegurar que esa mocosa no vuelva por acá.-

Kaoru suspiró.

-Realmente es insistente. ¿Por qué tanto interés contigo?-

Kenshin la miró de reojo.

-No me gusta andarme con mentiras asi que te lo contaré. Yo viví durante una época con Kaneda en la montaña, porque esa era su casa… -

Kaoru puso cara de sorpresa. Toda esa historia ya se la había contado Kaneda, pero Kaoru no quería delatarlo.

-… vivíamos con sus nietas, que eran unas niñas y yo cuidaba de ellas. Siempre jugábamos, íbamos al río y yo las veía como a unas hermanas pequeñas. Pero… con el tiempo ya no me sentí a gusto compartiendo esa felicidad que pensé no merecía y opté por irme. Regresé muchos años después, las niñas habían crecido… Chizuru se había puesto especialmente guapa y mi error fue comentárselo. Aunque le dije lo mismo a Sayo, pues… ella se lo tomó diferente. Un día me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí. Pero… yo no podía dejar de verla como la niña que jugaba conmigo. Aún no puedo quitarme esa imagen.-

-Ya veo.- dijo Kaoru. Eso no se lo había contado Kaneda.

-Kaneda decidió trasladarse a su casa actual y me dejó esta a mí. Se llevó a las nietas y todo iba bien hasta que se aparecieron los tres, tiempo después, a visitarme. Yo me sentía muy bien en su compañía, pero comentaron que el motivo de la vistita era que Chizuru, como regalo de cumpleaños número quince, había pedido ir a la casa de la montaña. Todos celebramos el acontecimiento, pero al irnos a acostar, ella se quedó despierta. Esperó a que yo me durmiera y se metió a mi cuarto. Luego a mi futón.

-Te voy a ser sincero, Kao… Kenji.- se corrigió Kenshin mientras caminaba por un callejón especialmente oscuro.- Cuando desperté y sentí sus caricias, me excité rápidamente y respondí a sus besos. Estaba desnuda sobre mí y pensé volverme loco. Yo… llevaba mucho tiempo sin una mujer y supongo que la sorpresa de despertar con una… -Kenshin miró al cielo.- Sin embargo, en un momento ella me llamó por mi nombre y al reconocer su voz y volver a la realidad, me levanté de un salto.-

Al salir del callejón, ambos vieron la luna, a la que ya le faltaba un pequeño pedazo. Parecía llena, pero no era completamente redonda.

-¿Y ella, qué hizo?-

-Se quedó en mi futón, llamándome, diciéndome que debíamos continuar, que no la podía dejar asi y que ella sabía que yo la deseaba. No te voy a negar que la tentación de volver a sus brazos y terminar lo empezado no fue grande, incluso me costaba respirar de las ganas que traía, pero… en un acto desesperado salí al exterior tal como estaba y de ahí eché a correr. Me di el baño de agua más fría del que tengo memoria en el río, donde nadé y nadé vigorosamente hasta que mis labios se tornaron morados y asomó el sol de la mañana.-

-A la chica no le gustó que la dejara plantada y amenazó con acusarme a Kaneda si no le reconocía que yo también estaba loco por ella. Le dije que hiciera lo que quisiera, porque Kaneda era mi amigo. Si ella quería chantaje… pues que cumpliera su amenaza y cargara en su conciencia el separar a dos hombres que se habían ayudado mucho. No sé… supongo que no lo hizo porque Kaneda y yo nunca hemos tenido problemas y él adora a sus nietas.-

-O quizá ella lo hizo y Kaneda no le creyó.- observó Kaoru.

-Es posible.-

-Pero Kenshin… - dijo Kaoru tratando de ser madura y aplacar los celos que sentía contra Chizuru.- … tú… después de eso… no pensaste en tener algo con ella. ¿Al menos para quitarte esas ganas que tenías?-

Kenshin negó con la cabeza.

-Lo pensé, pero a mí no me resulta eso de tener sexo sólo por tenerlo. Una vez lo intenté con una prostituta muy bonita, pero nada. Desde que he quedado viudo, en ese aspecto, he llevado una vida de monje.-

"O quizá ni tan de monje si contamos las veces que me he desahogado a solas cuando he tenido ganas" pensó el pelirrojo.

Enfilaron hacia casa de Megumi cuando de pronto Kaoru saltó con la gran pregunta.

-Oye Kenshin… ¿Crees que ese tipo que nos andaba buscando…? -

-¡Maldición!- exclamó.- ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Es lo malo de estar en tu compañía, Kenji. Debemos irnos ahora mismo a la casa. Quizá ese Jinnei ande por ahí.-

-¿Entonces Chizuru está en peligro?-

-Desde luego que si.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Chizuru con fastidio encontró los kimonos, una flor roja y otras cosas femeninas en el cuarto de "la mujer que vive con Kenshin". Descubrió un solo futón en toda la casa y eso le carcomió de celos al pensar que dormirían juntos.

Estaba en eso cuando sintió unas pisadas más atrás y se volvió rápidamente. Descubrió a Kenji.

-¿No que te ibas a ir con Kenshin?- le preguntó.

-No. Tenía que cerciorarme de que estabas bien aquí.- respondió Kaoru, pensando en que Kenshin estaba revisando el perímetro para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

-Ya veo…- dijo Chizuru, acercándose.- Veo que te intereso. Después de todo, somos de la misma edad.-

-Ehh… - Kaoru tuvo un presentimiento malo y retrocedió un paso.- Tú no me interesas. Eres sólo una chica más.-

-Pero te gusto. Después de todo me rescataste, y te has puesto fiero cuando he besado a Kenshin.-

-Es imposible que alguien se pueda enamorar en tan sólo un día…- dijo Kaoru escuchando unos pasos atrás de ella. Pero no pudo prestar atención suficiente porque en ese momento, Chizuru se lanzó a sus brazos y tal como lo hizo con Kenshin, se fue directo a sus labios…

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

**Fin acto doce**

**La insistencia de una chica**

**Marzo 20, 2009**

Notas de autora.

Hola!!!

Sin tiempo y con prisas. Gracias a todas y todos y disfruten este nuevo preview.

_**Este preview ha sido aprobado para todas las audiencias**_

-Todos tenemos un demonio dentro que es preciso controlar. No eres el único, Kenshin, no estás solo en esto…-

**Muy pronto…**

-Pero es que ya no sé cómo detenerlo. Créeme, he intentado todo pero… -

-Pero antes no dejabas que se te acercara nadie. Ahora estoy yo. Soy tu amigo. Te apoyaré, te cuidaré aunque no quieras. Ya no podrás librarte de mí. Seremos amigos por siempre.-

Kenshin se sorprendió por un momento, porque de pronto recordó una promesa similar que le hiciera una chica muchos años atrás.

… **regresa a tu vida…**

-¿Kaoru?-

-Si, Kaoru. Ese es su nombre.-

-Vaya… - dijo Kaoru fingiendo sorpresa.- Es un nombre muy bonito.-

Kenshin sonrió.

-Ya lo creo. A mi me lo parece cada vez que lo pronuncio.-

… **para recordarte… **

-¿Y qué pasó con ella?-

El pelirrojo acabó de ordenar sus apuntes dentro de la mochila y se irguió al cerrarla.

-No pasó nada. Se quedó con sus padres y yo me mudé a otra ciudad. Después vine a esta a terminar mis estudios.-

-¿Y no mantuviste el contacto con ella?-

-No.-

-Ya veo… tal vez no la querías lo suficiente.- observó la joven acostándose en su litera con los brazos tras la cabeza y cruzando los pies. - Tal vez no era tan especial para ti… -

… **que aunque creas no merecerlo… **

-Es algo que no entenderías.-

-Claro que lo entiendo.- dijo Kaoru mirando al cielo de la habitación donde ella había puesto un póster de Hide.- Simplemente si quieres a alguien, tratas de mantener el contacto con ese alguien si no puedes estar con él.- sentenció cerrando los ojos y recordando las muchas cartas que ella le escribió a Kenshin esperando respuesta.- Si no lo quieres, lo dejas ir. - terminó encogiéndose de hombros. Kenshin se puso el pijama y se metió en la otra cama.

"Pero si en cada amanecer y nuevo comienzo está siempre ella" pensó el pelirrojo al acostarse.

-La tenía que dejar. Es todo.-

-¿Así sin más?- preguntó Kaoru tratando de controlarse. Realmente ella se moría de ganas por saltarle a Kenshin encima y preguntarle directamente por qué ya no había querido verla más, pero a un amigo a quien aún está conociendo no se le hace eso, ¿o sí?

-Es algo que no entenderías.-

-¡Y dale con que yo no lo entendería! - exclamó Kaoru al borde del colapso y optando por dar la espalda a su compañero de cuarto.- No me cuentes tus motivos si no quieres, pero creo que esa niña, esté donde esté, se va a merecer una explicación. Y a ella no podrás contestarle con un "no lo entenderías", asi que más te vale estar aclarado y preparado para ese momento.-

De pronto el cuarto quedó sumido en un tenso silencio que Kenshin no se atrevió a quebrar.

… **eres amado… **

-¿Nieve?… ¡Genial!-

-Vaya, veo que te gusta el invierno, Nobuhiro.-

-Es mi estación favorita.- respondió Kaoru apresurándose en ponerse un abrigo y guantes. La ropa de hombre era muy cómoda y pensó que era una ventaja tener un padre con tan buen gusto para ayudarle a escoger sus ropas de varón, porque ese abrigo en especial le gustaba mucho.

-Yo pensé que te gustaba más el verano. No sé, eres tan alegre… -

-Antes me gustaba, cuando era un niño.- respondió Kaoru poniéndose un gorro azul marino.- Pero cuando cumplí doce años algo pasó… y decidí que era el invierno lo que más me gustaba. Es… es una estación en la que tú puedes… - la joven pasó saliva, un poco nerviosa al mirar a Kenshin, porque los inviernos siempre le traían recuerdos de aquellos días que pasó con él jugando y planificando nuevas travesuras.- … en la que tú puedes abrigar a la persona que más quieres. En verano se muestra más piel. En invierno es más sentimiento.-

Finalmente Kaoru estuvo lista y salió al exterior al encuentro con la nieve. Kenshin se quedó dentro del cuarto, mirando a su amigo por la ventana. En realidad que Nobuhiro era muy sentimental, casi tanto como podía serlo cualquier chica. Pero de todos modos le agradaba que fuera así, porque era como oír de otro joven las cosas que él pensaba.

Recordó una tormenta de nieve, muchos años atrás, que obligaron a cierta jovencita a pernoctar en su casa. Y como una taza de te derramada sobre una cama les hizo pasar la noche durmiendo juntos. Recordó claramente el aroma del pelo de la niña que dormía entre sus brazos y el modo en que ella se acurrucaba contra él buscando calor. Y cómo él, preocupado, la cubría con las frazadas pacientemente cuando ella se destapaba.

Por su parte Kaoru cerró los ojos al sentir los fríos copos caer sobre su rostro, evocando aquella mañana en que despertó acomodada sobre algo tibio y suave. Kenshin la había acunado durante la noche y ella había pensado que despertar con alguien así durante el resto de su vida sería algo grato de lo que nunca se cansaría.

… **y que esa persona sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti… **

Kaoru despertó en medio de la noche, con la voz de Tenshi susurrándole al oído.

-Vamos, levántate. Tenemos que ir a estudiar para el examen de mañana.-

La joven se dio la media vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

-Tengo mucho sueño.- musitó.

-Pero tienes que levantarte. De ese examen depende tu permanencia en este lugar… -

-Tenshi, llevo una semana sin dormir… -

-No te puedes rendir, Kaoru. Piensa que todo esto lo haces por Kenshin. Es por su bien.-

… **aunque alguna vez… **

-No sé si se lo merezca.- dijo la joven bostezando frente a un libro y algunos apuntes en el cuarto abandonado que Tenshi había encontrado para ella.- Después de todo Kenshin no quiso estar conmigo. No estuvo ahí para mí cuando más lo necesité.-

Tenshi detectó cierto resentimiento en las palabras de Kaoru.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

Kaoru apoyó los brazos sobre el libro que estaba leyendo y sobre éstos, su cabeza. Luego hizo una mueca con la boca, ladeándola.

-Vaya… y yo que pensaba que en el cielo lo sabían todo.-

-Bueno, hay una persona allá, pero…-

… **la hayas abandonado.**

-Fue mi hermana. Entonces yo tenía quince años cuando murió.-

-¿Sayo?-

Kaoru asintió. Recordaba claramente ese momento, cuando regresó de la escuela y vio la ambulancia en una intersección. El modo en que golpeteó su corazón y corrió a ver qué pasaba.

-Muchas veces sentí que tal vez mis padres no hubiesen estado tan tristes de haber muerto yo. Si no hubiera sido por Misao y la familia de Aoshi… yo… - A Kaoru se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, como cada vez que recordaba esos años. -Y por eso escribía, cada semana, una carta a Kenshin. Y le contaba las cosas que me pasaban, le imploraba que viniera a verme, aunque fuera un día, una hora. Yo no entiendo por qué… - la voz de Kaoru se quebró.- … no quiso hacerlo. Yo sabía que mis cartas le llegaban, que las leía y sin embargo nunca… -Kaoru se secó los ojos.- Ni siquiera entiendo por qué lo hacía. Tampoco entiendo por qué estoy aquí.-

La joven cerró el libro y decidida, se fue a su cuarto.

-No tiene caso que siga aquí. Lo mejor será regresar… - dijo al aire, sabiendo que el fantasma la escucharía.

-No lo hagas. Kaoru, él ahora necesita mucho de ti.-

-No, no me necesita. Nunca necesitó de mí, aunque yo sí necesité de él. -

-Misao te lo pidió, al menos a ella no puedes fallarle… -

-Misao entenderá, siempre lo ha hecho conmigo… -

Cuando entró de puntillas al cuarto, Kenshin aún dormía, con una lamparita encendida. Kaoru recordó que al salir, ella lo hizo a oscuras. ¿La habría dejado encendida para ella?

De todos modos no estaba para pensar en esos detalles. Ese hombre la había dejado en el más absoluto de los abandonos a pesar de sus promesas de amistad. Lo miró por unos momentos, con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas tratando de imaginar las motivaciones que él tuvo para no haberle contestado. De todos modos, ya no tenía caso pensar en eso, porque sacó la maleta de arriba del armario y con cuidado empezó a meterle sus cosas dentro.

**Kenshin, un chico en dificultades**

-Kaoru, él está enfermo del alma. Tú sabes lo que es pasar por eso…-

**Mayo 8, 2009**

-Pero ya no estoy segura de querer sostenerlo.-


	13. La mujer que amo

**Prisionera**

**Acto trece**

**La mujer que amo**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

-¿Estás muy cansada?-

-Sí. Por favor, paremos un poco.-

Yahiko miró a Tsubame, su compañera de viaje, y evaluó la situación. Ya había caído la noche y aún les quedaban algunas horas de camino. Sin embargo, era peligroso seguir avanzando.

-Ya mañana llegaremos cerca de las diez. Lo mejor por ahora será dormir.-

Tsubame miró agradecida al chico que como ella, tenía trece años y enseguida se pusieron a la búsqueda de un sitio donde guarecerse, prender una fogata y descansar.

-¿Crees que él nos pueda ayudar?- preguntó la mozuela.

-Desde luego. Angi confía mucho en él y además, es nuestra única esperanza.- respondió el chico de inmensos ojos color castaño y espeso cabello negro encogiéndose de hombros.- Yo no lo he visto mucho, pero sé que es nuestro benefactor. De todos modos, nuestra misión es entregarle la carta de Angi y esperar su respuesta.-

Tsubame arregló un sitio para dormir y otro para Yahiko. El joven, al mirarla, pensó que al principio de aquel viaje, un par de días atrás, no había entendido el por qué de la insistencia de Angi de enviar a Tsubame como su compañía. La chica no era resistente y tenía un aspecto demasiado frágil como para ser capaz de caminar tamañas distancias. Pero el buen monje había insistido, diciendo que muchas veces un viaje no se trataba sólo de avanzar, y que para esas cosas la niña lo acompañaba. Y había tenido razón.

Tsubame tenía la cualidad de saber cuando hablar y cuando callar, al menos con él. Y no sólo caminaba a su lado, hacían muy buena dupla cuando se trataba de cosas prácticas como conseguir la comida, ya sea comprándola o pidiéndole algo a algún campesino. Además, ella siempre estaba al pendiente de que él estuviera bien, preocupándose en la noche de que estuviera bien abrigado con la manta o de que hubiera desayunado lo suficiente antes de partir. Aunque Yahiko no se lo decía, en verdad creía que había sido una gran idea traer a la chica, aunque le retrasara un poco.

Además, era tan bonita, que de todos modos era un placer caminar a su lado y un honor que lo vieran con ella.

-Buenas noches, Yahiko.-

-Buenas noches, Tsubame.- contestó el joven abrigándose bien, porque ya habían alcanzando la montaña y la noche era especialmente helada en comparación al día.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Kaoru podía ser muy ingenua a veces, pero sabía con toda certeza, reconocer el momento exacto en que alguien tenía intenciones de darle un beso.

Que se quedara quieta con Kenshin era una cosa. Él le gustaba y en el fondo esperaba esa caricia aunque luego se hiciera la sorprendida, pero con Chizuru la situación era muy diferente. De partida, porque era una mujer y de segunda, porque no le gustaba. Por eso, cuando Chizuru estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, Kaoru dio un paso atrás y luego hacia el lado, quedando fuera de su alcance.

-No te equivoques conmigo.- dijo mirando incómoda hacia otro lado. Chizuru insistió.

-Kenji, yo te gusto, lo sé… -

Al hacer ademán de acercarse a ella, Kaoru no tuvo otra opción que darle una fuerte cachetada.

La joven rápidamente se llevó una mano a la mejilla mientras las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos.

-¿Pero por qué?… no lo entiendo… ¡Me golpeaste!-

-Y lo volveré a hacer si te vuelves a acercar a mí con esa intención. ¡Tú no me gustas ni jamás podrías gustarme!-

-Pero… -

-¡Escúchame!- dijo Kaoru ya molesta con la situación.- No sé qué te traes. Primero dices que quieres a Kenshin y que eres su mujer y ahora resulta que quieres estar conmigo. Si yo fuera hombre, ni enfermo me involucro con una mujer tan rara como tú.-

Ante esas palabras, Chizuru abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué me estás diciendo?-

-Que todo esto es un disfraz y que eso que aún tienes en la mano es mi kimono. Yo soy la mujer que vive aquí con Kenshin.-

Chizuru retrocedió un paso, llevándose una mano a la boca, horrorizada.

-No… no… eso es imposible… -

-No lo es. -

-Pero… él no puede estar con nadie más. Esta es mi casa… -

-Sabes que ya no lo es. Tu abuelo se la cedió a Ken. Mira, yo entiendo que querer a alguien… -

-¡¡No!!… ¡Tú no entiendes nada! Yo amo a Kenshin, lo amo desde que era una niña… - dijo Chizuru fuera de sí alejándose de Kaoru.- y por eso yo debo ser su mujer. ¡Yo soy la mujer de Kenshin!-

-¿Entonces eres tú esa chica, no?-

Ambas mujeres se volvieron hacia el dueño de esa voz. Kaoru sintió erizarse los pelitos de su nuca al reconocer en ese hombre al tal Jinei, quien buscaba a Kenshin para darle muerte.-

-¡Claro que soy yo!- dijo Chizuru reafirmando su posición, sin entender que se ponía en un serio peligro.

-No digas eso.- le recomendó Kaoru.- Tú no sabes quién es él.-

El olfato de Jinei se deleitó con el suave aroma a jazmines que despedía Chizuru, ignorante de que en verdad se trataba del kimono que traía en la mano. De todos modos, y viendo que la descripción coincidía, se puso a su lado en una fracción de segundo y le tapó la boca.

-Ahora te vas a enterar de quien soy yo, Kaoru Kamiya.- dijo el hombre. Ante ese nombre, Chizuru trató de protestar, cosa imposible por su boca sellada. Kaoru se interpuso en el camino de Jinnei para que no se la llevara, pero éste de inmediato le puso una daga en el cuello a su rehén.

-Dile a Battousai que nos vemos en la orilla del río. Y que se apresure o me deleitaré degollando a su chica.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

A pesar de sus intenciones, no más bajarse del tren, Kojiro Kamiya fue incapaz de continuar el viaje. La mala alimentación y el cansancio que traía por los días de marcha casi sin descanso, mermaron sus fuerzas a tal punto que llegó a la conclusión que era preciso parar un poco. Deseaba ver a Kaoru y arrancarla de los brazos de aquel demoníaco pelirrojo con todas las ganas de su alma, pero en el estado en el que se encontraba no sería contrincante para nadie, menos para aquel hombre a quien él mismo vio derrotar a una pandilla de asaltantes con la misma facilidad con la que una persona común corta una flor.

-Hermano, por favor, descansemos esta noche. Ya mañana prosigamos. Me siento incapaz de seguir.-

Matsusoo miró a Kojiro con cierto desdén, aunque pronto cambió su expresión por una de fingida preocupación. Ordenó a los hombres que venían con él a buscar alojamiento en aquella ciudadela y en cuanto la consiguieron, se dedicaron al descanso y a la comida de la zona.

Estaban cenando, en una sala común, cuando la conversación de los hermanos llamó la atención de uno de los comensales.

-Matsusoo, espero recuperarme bien esta noche para mañana, ir al encuentro de mi hija.-

-No te ocupes de eso ahora. Preocúpate de descansar. Daremos con Kaoru.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Cuando Kenshin entró en el cuarto, apenas un par de minutos después, encontró a Kaoru de pie, inmóvil, con la mirada fija en ninguna parte. Al parecer estaba en estado de shock e incluso temblaba un poco.

Había quedado espantosamente impresionada con la mirada de Jinnei Udo mientras amenazaba el cuello de Chizuru con la daga. Porque en ese minuto ella pudo comprender, con esa certera intuición de algunas mujeres, que Jinnei no era alguien que quisiera matarla por tener algo contra ella o porque le hubieran pagado por hacerlo. Lo quería hacer por el puro placer de matarla y eso era mucho más tenebroso que encontrarse con un asaltante o un asesino a sueldo. Jinnei no necesitaba un motivo, solo una víctima y eso le heló el cuerpo hasta los huesos.

Al sentir las manos de Kenshin sobre sus hombros, ella volvió a la realidad y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Estuvo aquí… lo vi… se llevó a Chizuru.-

Su voz sonaba quebrada y eso no pasó desapercibido para Kenshin. Tampoco el modo asfixiante en que se aferraba a él.

-Ese hombre me quiere matar… -

Kenshin al principio no pudo comprender del todo lo que Kaoru le decía, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que Jinnei se había confundido de víctima.

-¿Dónde se llevó a Chizuru?.-

Como Kaoru no le contestó de inmediato, Kenshin se separó de ella, la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió un poco, suavemente.

-Dime, ¿dónde se la llevó?-

Kaoru, que sentía el corazón golpeteándole con fuerza en el pecho, sintió muy lejos la voz de Kenshin. Se obligó a dominarse y vacilante, logró responderle.

-Se ha ido al río. Ahí te espera.-

-Muy bien. Quédate aquí.-

Kenshin hizo ademán de salir pero de inmediato regresó a ver a Kaoru.

-¿Estás bien?-

Ella le devolvió la mirada.

-Sí, creo que si… Kenshin… ese hombre… sus ojos… sentí un escalofrío al mirarlo.-

-Ya no pienses en eso. Ahora estás a salvo. Permanece aquí, volveré en un momento.-

Kaoru asintió y se quedó en su lugar, tomando alguna de su ropa dispersa en el piso y poniéndola en orden. Todo estaba bien porque después de ver a Kenshin enfrentándose a un pequeño ejército de hombres, era evidente que contra Jinnei Udo podía salir bien librado. Además, Chizuru…

-¡No está bien!… ¡Ella está en mi lugar!… esto no debió pasar.-

Corrió hacia la puerta, pero antes de traspasar el umbral, se detuvo en seco, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.

-Pero si lo hago… él me puede matar… -

Cerrando la puerta, Kaoru permaneció dentro.

Nunca antes había sentido de ese modo la cercanía de la muerte. No se quería enfrentar al loco asesino, pero tampoco podía permitir que le pasara algo a Chizuru. Aunque no le cayera bien, no era justo involucrarla en algo así.

Decidida, abrió la puerta y antes de arrepentirse, echó a correr.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Hannya se agachó justo frente a Misao, para ver su rostro dormido. La joven descansaba plácidamente, con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Aoshi que le acariciaba el cabello.

-Es hermosa.- musitó el guerrero enmascarado.

-Esta joven es mucho más de lo que aparenta. Siempre lo ha sido.- Observó el más joven con calma.

Hannya la siguió mirando, con atención. Las luz anaranjada de la fogata le permitía no perderse detalle de ella.

-En verdad que es igual a su madre.-

-Usted lo sabrá mejor que nadie.-

-Desde luego.- concedió Hannya.- Yo… realmente no sabía que esta joven… en verdad creí que era hija de Kamiya.-

-Kamiya es un hombre tosco en sus facciones, de ojos negros. Mi padre, que conoció a Sakura, dice que los de ella eran del color de las hojas en otoño. Los de Misao, ya se lo he dicho, son como los suyos. De un verde intenso.-

Beshimi apareció de pronto, anunciando que ya tenían una pista sobre el paradero de Kaoru, pero que era preciso apresurarse.

-Se ha visto en la misma dirección a un sujeto que coincide con las señas de Jinnei Udo, pero nos lleva algunos días de ventaja. Creo que lo mejor es partir en este instante.-

Misao eligió ese momento para despertar de su breve siesta.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Aoshi gentilmente la guió para que se pusiera en pie, haciendo luego lo mismo y cogiendo los dos pequeños bolsos de viaje de ambos.

-Nos vamos en este momento. Existe la posibilidad de que tu prima querida esté en un serio peligro, o lo esté muy pronto.-

Beshimi tomó nuevamente la palabra.

-Tenemos un contacto que nos ha ofrecido caballos. Hyotoko se ha quedado con él, eligiendo unos para nosotros. Debemos seguir la línea férrea hasta el pueblo donde llegue. Los contactos están pasando la voz, buscando al pelirrojo, y es posible que al llegar a destino tengamos nuevas noticias. Pero hemos de avanzar toda la noche y parte de la mañana. En el medio del camino nos esperan con caballos descansados para hacer el reemplazo y… -

-¿Caballos?… es decir… ¿cabalgaremos?- preguntó Misao.

-¿Has montado alguna vez en tu vida, Misao?- preguntó Aoshi.

-Nunca. Pero, como sea… no hay tiempo para clases prácticas. Debemos ir en ayuda de Kaoru.-

Con una decisión poco usual en ella, Misao se colocó al lado de Beshimi para iniciar el camino a los establos de su contacto.

-¿Nos guías ya?- le indicó.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

A Jinnei le encantaba matar, pero a veces le disgustaba lo melindrosas que se ponían las mujeres con eso. Suplicaban, llamaban a quién sabe quién e imploraban por su vida. Eso estaba bien para él, pero no durante mucho rato, porque pronto se aburría. En consideración a que no tenía certeza de cuánto se podía demorar Battousai en aparecer, optó por hacer algo divertido con Kaoru. La miró fijo a los ojos por un par de segundos y al retirarle la mano de la boca, ella fue incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

-Te he sellado la garganta para que no molestes. Si todo va bien y Battousai muere, te dejaré decirle algunas palabras antes de matarte.

Chizuru, aterrorizada, pensó por un momento que todo eso no era justo y que la que tenía que morir en ese día era esa tipa que decía ser la pareja de Kenshin. Ojalá y el sujeto ese se diera cuenta de que ella no era a quien él quería aniquilar y la dejara libre. Si mataba a Kaoru, luego ella tendría posibilidades de quedarse con Kenshin para consolarlo y quedarse con él.

Cuando Kenshin llegó al punto se encuentro con el asesino Jinnei Udo, se puso en guardia de inmediato. Con ese hombre nunca se sabía.

-Asi que finalmente nos vemos las caras, Battousai.- dijo, sosteniendo a Chizuru contra él.- Como ves, tengo a tu chica y si la quieres de vuelta conmigo, tendrás que matarme. Pero no te demores mucho en hacerlo, porque puede que yo quiera probar sangre por última vez y le rebane el cuello.-

Chizuru, ante la amenaza, trató de apartarse de él, con fuerza. Jadeó al notar que era imposible.

-Comencemos, pues.- dijo Kenshin, intentando llamar la atención del asesino, o de lo contrario, acabaría dándose cuenta de que tenía a la Kaoru incorrecta.

Desenvainando su espada, se acercó al maniático, pero éste lo miró un poco extrañado.

-¿Pelearás conmigo así sin más?… ¿Sin locura, sin proferir amenazas por tener a tu mujer?-

-No se debe perder la calma en una batalla.- respondió Kenshin.

Tenía cierta lógica, pero Jinnei miró a Chizuru especulativamente. Algo andaba mal en eso, o quizá, simplemente, se debía a que él se había equivocado al suponer que Kaoru era la amante de Kenshin.

Soltó a la chica.

-Muy bien, comencemos, Battousai… - dijo, abalanzándose sobre Kenshin quien pudo esquivar su primer ataque con cierta facilidad. Los golpes de Jinei eran fáciles de prever porque eran horizontales o verticales. El encuentro siguió sin mayores daños para ambos hasta que Jinnei se detuvo en seco. -Dime, ¿realmente te interesa salvar a esta mujer?-

Chizuru miró significativamente a Kenshin.

-Me interesa salvarla.- respondió el pelirrojo.- Pero no para tener algo amoroso con ella.-

En eso, unos pasos tras ellos llamaron su atención. Jinnei notó que a pesar de la escasa luz, era notoria la palidez que azotó el rostro de Kenshin cuando vio a la persona que venía acercándose. Un muchacho… el chico que estaba con Kaoru momentos atrás. ¿Por qué Battousai parecía a punto de derrumbarse cuando vio a esa persona?

Haciendo uso de todo su coraje, Kaoru pasó por el lado de Kenshin y se plantó frente a Jinnei.

-Yo soy Kaoru Kamiya. Suelta a esa mujer.- dijo sin más preámbulos, antes de que la voz le temblara. De inmediato fue jalada hacia atrás. Kenshin se puso por delante de ella y Jinnei sonrió, mirando a Chizuru que suspiraba aliviada, y se sobó la barbilla.

-No voy a negar que apenas entiendo qué está pasando, ¡pero me encanta que esté pasando!-

Dicho esto, se volvió hacia Chizuru.

-Tienes suerte de no tener la pasión de Battousai o te habría rebanado en cuadritos. Vete, muchacha, que matar a alguien como tú no me produce la más mínima satisfacción.-

Entre tanto, el terror de Kenshin fue sustituido por una mirada asesina que desbarató la valentía de Kaoru al verla.

-Eres… una estúpida.- dijo el pelirrojo por lo bajo.- Este tipo…-

-No podía permitir que la matara a ella. Me busca a mí y… -

-¡Yo no iba a permitir que la matara, idiota! Pero como nunca me haces caso… -

-¡Le podía hacer daño a Chizuru!-

-¡No me importa lo que le pase a Chizuru!… ¡Me importa lo que te suceda a ti! ¿Qué no lo entiendes?- Kenshin, exasperado, se pasó una mano por la frente.- Te amo, y si ese imbécil… ¡Por Kami!- Tomando aire Kenshin intentó serenarse.- Escúchame… y por una muy maldita vez hazme caso en lo que te digo: Quédate aquí. No te acerques a ese tipo, que de todos modos tendremos nuestra batalla. Ni siquiera lo mires. ¿Entiendes?-

Consternada ante el "Te amo" de Kenshin, dicho como si se le fuera el alma en ello, Kaoru asintió. Al tiempo apareció Chizuru recién liberada y se quedó junto a ella, alejada unos pasos.

-¿Entonces, Battousai? Supongo que este cambio no implica que no haya pelea, ¿o si?-

Kenshin envainó su espada nuevamente para ponerse en guardia.

-Desde luego que no.-

-Me alegra. El plan es este… si yo me acerco a tu chica, la hago picadillo. Asi que tendrás que detenerme… -

-Olvídalo.- dijo Kenshin. Enseguida gritó: - ¡Kaoru, corre!-

Al no escuchar respuesta, se volvió y lo que vio lo dejó helado.

En el suelo, Kaoru perdía sangre con una daga perdida en el costado izquierdo de su abdomen mientras Chizuru la miraba con odio. Se escuchó fuerte la risa de Jinnei.

-Siempre he dicho que es más peligrosa una mujer despechada que un loco asesino, ¿no crees? Tienes un minuto para asegurarte de que aún vive y que la herida es verdadera. Pasado ese tiempo me lanzaré sobre ti.-

Kenshin no esperó a que se lo dijeran dos veces y se agachó junto a Kaoru. Ésta lo tomó por la camisa.

-No le hagas daño… es la nieta de tu amigo… -

¿Qué no le hiciera daño? ¡Tenía ganas de matarla ahí mismo! Miró a Chizuru de tal manera que ésta, al verlo, retrocedió un par de pasos.

-No la culpes.- dijo Jinnei. - Le dije que si quería salvarse, debía dejar a tu amiga imposibilitada para irse. Aunque claro, esperaba que la golpeara o la sujetara. El resto se le ocurrió solita.-

Kenshin con cuidado le quitó la daga a Kaoru y le tapó la herida rápidamente con su propia camisa, que convirtió en jirones. De inmediato corrió al lado de Chizuru y le atravesó la cara con un golpe tal que la dejó inconsciente, a tiempo de bloquear un ataque de Jinei hacia Kaoru que seguía en el suelo.

-Esto se pone bueno.- comentó Jinnei cuando sintió un corte en su cara, debido a que Kenshin había dado vuelta su espada con el filo inverso. Un poco de su propia sangre llegó a su boca y le encantó el sabor.- Ahora sí que parece que peleas en serio.-

Kenshin no respondió. Estaba calculando la distancia para atravesar a Jinnei antes de pegar un espectacular salto hacia él. El loco asesino apenas fue capaz de bloquear el golpe y saltó hacia atrás, con tiempo suficiente de preparar la defensa ante un nuevo poderoso ataque. Los codos le dolieron: Habían amortiguado gran parte del golpe que le propinó Kenshin con la espada, con el fin de atravesarlo por el pecho.

Ambos tomaron aire un segundo, Kenshin no tenía tiempo de jugar con Jinnei e iba con todo. El motivo era que no estaba seguro de qué tan profunda era la herida de Kaoru. Ella no se quejaba y él no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero necesitaba terminar con eso de una vez para correr al lado de Megumi con la chica. Además, debía estar pendiente de Chizuru, porque aunque estaba seguro de que el golpe que le propinó la haría dormir un buen rato, no se podía arriesgar a que se despertara antes e intentara nuevamente hacerle daño a su mujer.

Jinnei avanzó resuelto hacia Kenshin pero se detuvo al notar su mirada asesina. Jinnei habíha visto muchas de esas a lo largo de su vida, pero sin duda la de Battousai valía la pena mirarla dado su increíble efecto en él. En efecto, había sentido temor de que ese sujeto alcanzara a hacerle daño, pero se repuso y se lanzó de nuevo a la carga.

Kenshin notó un dolor fugaz en uno de sus brazos, producto de un corte. Luego otro en la cintura. Vio que Jinnei se abalanzaba de nuevo sobre él e inmediatamente envainó para desenvainar a una velocidad imposible para un ser humano normal. La espada apenas si rozó la nariz de Jinnei quien estaba listo para aprovechar que la guardia en de Battousai quedaba abierta e intentó meterse en ese espacio para matarlo.

No contó con que detrás de la espada venía la vaina de acero que le habría destruido la caja toráxica de no haber quedado su brazo derecho atrapado en el vertiginoso golpe. La unión de los huesos en el codo quedó destruida, asi como los tendones… E loco aún no terminaba de reponerse de la impresión cuando Kenshin, usando el pie derecho de pivote, completó el giro mortal y al alcanzarlo nuevamente, terminó de arrancarle el brazo con la espada. La extremidad fue a dar, aún con la espada que sostenía, cerca de Chizuru que al recobrar un poco la conciencia y ver la pieza sangrante, lanzó un grito de terror.

Jinnei no lo podía creer. Su brazo… su brazo derecho ya no estaba en su lugar. Con la mano izquierda trató de sostenerse el muñón y sintió una afilada astilla en lo que quedaba de hueso de brazo. Cayó sobre sus rodillas, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar.

Kenshin se paró delante de él, con la espada en alto para partirlo por la mitad.

-Nunca más amenazarás a Kaoru.-

El loco se largó a reír.

-¿Quién lo diría? Battousai el asesino matando por una mujer.-

-Por esa mujer bien vale la pena morir o matar.- dijo Kenshin fuera de si.

Kaoru, que empezaba a sentir los efectos de una anemia, recordó entre brumas que Kenshin alguna vez le había dicho que no le gustaba matar.

"Si lo mata… ¿podrá encontrar esa paz… ?" No alcanzó a completar la idea ante una náusea. Todo le daba vueltas y sentía frío. ¿Así era cuando uno iba a morir?

-Kenshin… - murmuró.- Déjalo… Ayúdame… -

El pelirrojo escuchó esas palabras que disiparon todas sus ganas asesinas de un plumazo. Dejó a Jinnei solo y se encargó de Kaoru.

-Tengo frío… - dijo la joven.

-Tranquila.- respondió Kenshin, gentil, quitándose el kimono roto para cubrir a Kaoru con él.- Te voy a llevar donde Megumi.-

Con cuidado, Kenshin apartó unos mechones de pelo del rostro de Kaoru y le besó la frente. Chizuru, que los miraba con atención, se reconoció a sí misma que ciertamente ese hombre amaba con locura a Kaoru Kamiya.

Se escucharon unos pasos presurosos y de pronto, apareció Sanosuke que al ver la escena, exclamó:

-¡Pero qué demonios pasó aquí!-

Jinnei, que seguía arrodillado, meneándose hacia atrás y adelante, reía como un idiota. Lo grave era que Kaoru estaba en el suelo y Kenshin medio desnudo, tenía cara de desesperado.

-¡No me digas que ese maldito loco de allá le hizo daño a Kaoru, porque de lo contrario yo mismo voy a matarlo!- declaró Sano.

-Fue Chizuru.- dijo Kenshin.- La hirió en un costado, no sé qué tan profundo es y debo llevarla con Megumi.-

Sanosuke evaluó la situación. Y vio la cantidad de sangre en el suelo.

-¿Le taponaste la herida?-

-En cuanto me percaté de ello.-

Había que pensar rápido.

-Si la herida ha dejado de manar, corremos el riesgo de abrirla nuevamente al llevarla cerro abajo. Creo que lo mejor es, con mucho cuidado, llevarla hasta la casa. Allá puedo intentar algo. ¿Kenshin?- preguntó al notar que el pelirrojo no se movía.-¿Pasa algo?-

Viendo el estado de Kaoru y su herida, Kenshin retrocedió muchos años atrás, cuando su esposa Tomoe murió desangrada entre sus brazos por un herida que él mismo le había hecho.

-No dejes…- empezó Kenshin con la voz sumamente ahogada.- No dejes que muera…-

Como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana a punto de quebrarse, Kenshin tomó a Kaoru con suma delicadeza y emprendió el camino a casa. Sanosuke tomó a Chizuru por el cuello del kimono y la obligó a levantarse. Luego tomó el brazo de Jinnei y se lo dejó al loco.

-Creo que esto te pertenece. Lamento decirte que no sé tanto de medicina como para ponértelo de nuevo, pero dado que es tuyo, haz lo que quieras con él.-

Acto seguido, Sano siguió a su amigo pelirrojo.

Jinnei, viéndose solo, evaluó sus posibilidades. Había perdido el brazo derecho y no se creía capaz de poder entrenar el izquierdo para alcanzar las habilidades que tuvo anteriormente. Siendo además, un asesino a sueldo sin brazo y por ende, sin posibilidades de defenderse, sería prontamente capturado por la policía o incluso por algún otro sicario como él. La pelea con Battousai había sido corta, pero buena… y el espectáculo que le brindó la celosa fue de lujo. Además, había conocido algo que jamás pensó ver: Una mujer con dignidad, valentía y honradez.

Tal vez había llegado el momento de decir adiós y despedirse con la poca dignidad que le estaba quedando. No pensaba pasar lo que le quedaba en una celda, o siendo muerto por ahí en un callejón apestoso. En ese lugar, con el río y todo eso le parecía un buen lugar para su final.

Le quitó la espada a su inerte mano derecha, y esforzándose con la izquierda para la velocidad y precisión que necesitaba, se enterró el acero en el pecho y de inmediato se lo sacó, a tiempo de caer sobre su estómago.

-Así está bien.- murmuró mientras sentía llegar a su garganta un borbotón de sangre, de la misma que llenaba sus pulmones en ese momento. De la misma que manó por su boca unos momentos después, cuando se encontró muerto.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Kenshin entró en el cuarto con una tetera de agua hirviendo que Sanosuke vertió en un balde donde se encontraban algunos paños. Los mismos que le sirvieron para limpiar la herida de Kaoru.

Chizuru, que estaba atada de manos y pies en un rincón, miraba la escena sin perder detalle.

-¿Se pondrá bien?- preguntó el pelirrojo presuroso.

-Es difícil de decir. Por favor, mete una aguja e hilo en el agua hirviendo. Habrá que coserla. ¿Tienes por ahí licor?-

Fue un rato después que Kaoru bebió un trago largo de alcohol que Sano procedió a cerrar su herida. La joven gimió un poco, pero los dos hombres admiraron su valentía.

-Megumi me comentó que habías vuelto y por eso pensé en hacerles una visita. Quería además, asegurarme de que no andaba nadie extraño por aquí, pero al parecer llegué tarde.- dijo el joven pendenciero mientras acababa de coser a la chica.

-Llegaste en el mejor momento. Yo iba a llevar a Kaoru donde Megumi.-

-Qué bueno entonces que aparecí y no lo hiciste. Esta muchacha no está en condiciones de moverse. Parece ser que la arpía que tienes ahí detrás nuestro le enterró la daga hasta el fondo y encima la revolvió dentro de Kaoru. De todos modos, no le apuntó a ningún órgano vital o nuestra amiga no la contaría.-

-¿Pero ahora está bien, verdad?- preguntó Kenshin.

Sanosuke ahora acabó de vendarla y luego la tapó con el cobertor.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes. Como te he dicho, no tocó ningún órgano, pero es importante que guarde reposo unos días. Ojala que no se levante para nada. Su cuerpo tardará en reponer la sangre que ha perdido, pero según le escuché decir una vez a Megumi, si le das de comer hígado o carne de animal, será más fácil para ella reponerse. Yo le diré a la doctora que venga a verla mañana mismo. Por ahora sé que dormirá como una bendita, porque con todo el alcohol que le metimos ha de estar durmiendo la mona. Veré que Megumi le traiga de un medicamento que hace que se te vaya el dolor de cabeza; seguro que Kaoru lo apreciará. Otra cosa: debes estar muy atento a que no le suba la fiebre. Si es así, no dudes en mandar a esta idiota al pueblo a buscar a la doctora mientras tú intentas bajarle la temperatura. Las compresas de agua fría funcionan bien.-

Kenshin de inmediato se preparó junto a Kaoru, un lugar para dormir.

-Sano… Si por mi hubiera sido, mataba a Chizuru, pero Kaoru me imploró por su vida. Por eso te pido que te la lleves. Si la veo un minuto más aquí no podré responder de mis actos. Cuéntale a Megumi cuanto ha pasado y dile que la encierre o vea ella el modo de tenerla en la clínica de tiempo completo.-

-Como tú digas.-

Sanosuke tomó a la chica y le desató los pies. La hizo avanzar un poco pero ella se detuvo.

-Kenshin, yo te amo… - imploró.

El pelirrojo, cuya piel blanca de su torso contrastaba con las manchas de sangre sobre él, miró a Chizuru fugazmente.

-Siempre he visto a Kaneda como mi padre, y el Cielo es testigo que tú y Sayo han sido como unas hermanas para mí. Ahora sólo deseo no haberte conocido nunca. ¿Dices amarme? No lo creo, pues le has hecho daño a la persona que más quiero. A la que en muchos años, y por unos días, me ha hecho feliz. Ella fue a tu rescate, a pesar que le dije que no, a sabiendas de que Jinnei podía atacarla y aunque estaba aterrorizada. ¿Así pagas a las personas que te ayudan?-

-Kaoru fue también quien te salvó de que te violaran. Y salvó a tu hermana. - observó Sanosuke, sorprendido además por la confesión de Kenshin.

Chizuru no sabía qué decir. Pero cuando lo supo, dijo, mientras caminaba a la salida y le corrían las lágrimas:

-Con razón te enamoraste de ella y no de mí.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

**_Fin acto trece_**

**_La mujer que amo_**

**_Marzo 22, 2010_**

Notas de autora.

No pueden decir que no he sido buena esta semana porque esta es la tercera historia que subo en cuatro días. De todos modos, me siento avergonzada, porque este capítulo llevaba en mi compu más de once meses esperando ser revisado y corregido. Es por eso que he tomado una decisión muy personal con respecto a esto. Tal vez así me tomen en serio y yo misma me tome más en serio.

Me doy plazo, a partir de este día, de finalizar Prisionera antes del mes de Septiembre de este año y "Entre mis Brazos" antes del mes de Junio. Esto, porque a esa historia le quedan unos cuatro capítulos si acaso. Kenshin, un chico en apuros y Donde puedas amarme, un final diferente me tomarán más tiempo.

Bueno, pero entonces, lógicamente si no cumplo con los plazos señalados, ha de haber un castigo, no? Me comprometo que, de no cumplir, yo haré una de dos cosas:

-Si la falta es leve (que por alguna razón no pude actualizar, se me pasó del día, acabó el mes, se me echó a perder el compu) yo escribiré una maravillosa historia de amor con un final miserable. Créanme, me dolerá más a mí que a ustedes, porque me da pena poner a mi Kenshin en esos trances. Aun recuerdo lo mucho que lloré mientras finalizaba "Al caer la Tarde".

-Si la falta es muy grave (o sea, que de nuevo me perdí un año y no actualicé o que tampoco escribí mi fanfic de castigo) Yo… Blanca Pérez Q. me comprometo a hacer algo aún más terrible. Partiré de la base que una persona como yo no merece la gracia de compartir su historias y me autoelimino de fanfiction. Así como lo leen. Siete años de trabajo al formateo más absoluto y triste. Un cuarto de mi vida al olvido.

Pues bien. Les mando un beso gigante, espero que les haya gustado este episodio… y bueno… ¡a escribir, escribir! ¿Cómo puedo cumplir mi sueño de escribir un libro si soy incapaz de terminar los fanfics que más han gustado?

Besos, amor y cariño a todos. Y a todo mi largo y flaco país, el más inmenso de los abrazos!


	14. Huyendo

**Prisionera**

**Acto catorce**

**Huyendo.**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Sayo despertó al oír la voz de Sano. Esbozó una sonrisa para recibirle y mostrarle lo bien que había pasado la noche, pero al parecer, el luchador se encontraba exasperado a juzgar por cómo hablaba con Megumi.

¿De qué se trataría todo eso? Se incorporó para levantarse cuando se abrió la puerta y apareció su hermana Chizuru portando una lámpara. Se notaba sumamente descompuesta y traía la mitad de la cara hinchada. Al parecer su labio estaba roto y se la había pasado llorando a juzgar por sus ojos vidriosos.

-Hermana… - dijo Sayo al ponerse de pie. Se sintió muy mareada repentinamente, pero Sanosuke la recibió contra su pecho cuando se fue hacia delante.

-Shht, cuidado.- dijo el joven. Sayo lo miró a la cara con incertidumbre. ¿Había sido su imaginación el escucharlo hablar con enfado? Sanosuke le sonreía como si ella fuera la mejor noticia que un hombre podía recibir.

La regañó suavemente por levantarse y la ayudó a meterse en la cama de regreso, mientras Megumi atendía, en la cama de enfrente, a Chizuru.

-Así y todo no entiendo por qué no viniste antes.- dijo Megumi mientras limpiaba el labio de Chizuru. - ¿Qué te tenías que quedar haciendo en medio del bosque con esta chica y encima de noche?-

Sano, que sentado al lado de la cabecera de Sayo le acariciaba distraído sus suaves rizos castaños, atravesó a Chizuru con la mirada.

-Pues me quedé enterrando un muerto. Un sujeto que peleó con Kenshin. Por eso vengo todo sucio.-

-¿Pero ese hombre lo mató Kenshin?- preguntó Sayo con preocupación.

Sanosuke recordó el brazo separado del cuerpo. En realidad, ese tipo de amputaciones no era mortal.

-Claro que no. El tipo perdió ante Kenshin y se suicidó. -

-Ya veo. Entonces ese sujeto le dejó así la cara a Chizuru, ¿no? Por eso Kenshin peleó con él.-

Los rizos de Sayo eran algo llamativo para Sanosuke, que los retorcía, los estiraba y seguían siempre con esa forma de espiral tal, que si metía uno de sus dedos dentro de ellos quedaba cubierto por cabello. Era algo muy relajante para él.

-Fue Kenshin quien la golpeó.-

-No pudo ser el señor Himura.- dijo Sayo de inmediato.- Él… él es como nuestro hermano mayor.-

Chizuru no dijo nada. Se limitó a mantener la vista baja y aguantarse el ardor cuando Megumi le puso un no se qué en el labio herido.

-Lo siento, preciosa.- dijo Sanosuke a Sayo sin soltar su mechón favorito.- Pero es así. Sucede que tu hermana hizo algo a Kaoru que le dio mucha rabia a Kenshin y por eso él se enfadó con ella.-

-Pero… ¿Quién es Kaoru? - preguntó Sayo.

-Kaoru es… digamos que es la compañera de Kenshin.- repuso Sanosuke luego de una breve reflexión al respecto.- Tú la conoces como Kenji, el chico que te rescató a ti y a tu hermana. ¿Puedes recordarlo?.-

Entre brumas, Sayo recordó un joven y valeroso muchacho.

-Una chica disfrazada… - murmuró.

-No te puedo revelar detalles, pero hoy a Kaoru la buscaba un tipo para matarla, sin embargo atrapó a tu hermana. Poniendo en riesgo su vida Kaoru fue a su rescate. Tu hermana en vez de agradecerle le enterró una daga en la cintura porque estaba celosa.-

En esta parte de la historia, Megumi prestó atención.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?… ¿Por qué no viniste a buscarme antes?-

-Oye, Kaoru ya está bien. Ya la estabilicé y… -

Megumi se puso de pie y se plantó delante de Sano.

-¡¿Qué tú hiciste qué, pedazo de idiota?!-

-Ayudé a Kaoru. Cerré su herida, la dejé durmiendo… -

-¡¡Pero tenías que traérmela!! No puedes ser tan estúpido.-

-Tenía que actuar rápido.- repuso Sanosuke con toda calma. Seguramente la culpa era de esos rizos que lo tenían medio sedado no más tocarlos.- Kenshin estaba vuelto loco y Kaoru había perdido mucha sangre. No podía traerla y que su herida empeorara por el camino. Además, Kenshin ha sufrido muchas veces heridas de esas. Sabe como cuidar de la chiquilla.-

-Eres un cretino.- dijo Megumi regresando al lado de Chizuru.- Tú no eres un médico. Puedes hacerle mucho daño a una persona si actúas sin pensar. Pero qué digo, si tú no piensas.-

-A mí me salvó la vida.- repuso Sayo.- Nunca dejaré de agradecérselo.-

Megumi miró a Sayo y decidió guardarse sus comentarios.

-Chizuru… - dijo Sayo apoyándose en un codo para incorporarse un poco y mirarla.- ¿Es cierto que tú…?-

-Lo es.- dijo la joven sin mirar a su hermana.- Sólo me arrepiento de no haberla matado.-

Ante esas palabras, Megumi fue incapaz de seguirla curando. Sano recordó que tenía un recado.

-Kenshin te mandó decir, Megumi, que no quería ver más a esta chica o de lo contrario la mataría. Dice que tú la puedes ocupar en algo para que no salga de aquí hasta que su hermana y Kaoru estén más repuestas. Supongo que pensó que podías mantenerla sedada, o algo así, hasta que regresen con su abuelo.-

Megumi hubiera dicho que entregaran a Chizuru a la policía, pero recordó a tiempo que Kaoru estaba oculta en la casa de la colina. No podían involucrar a la policía.

-¿Pero por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Sayo.- Tú no eres así.-

-Kenshin dijo que esa lo hacía feliz. Que esa era su mujer. Yo no podía permitirlo, porque esa me arrebató el lugar que debía ocupar yo.-

-Pero no puedes pensar así. Gracias a ella… -

-¡Lo sé!.- explotó Chizuru.- ¡Tú si quieres le agradecerás el estar con vida, pero yo no! No pienso agradecerle porque me ha quitado… -

-No te pudo haber quitado nada, porque no tenías nada en el corazón de Kenshin. Él nos quería, era nuestro protector. ¡Nuestro deber era procurar su felicidad si estaba en nuestras manos, o ayudarlo a conseguirla, no arrebatársela!-

Sanosuke estaba sorprendido con Sayo. Cuando pensó que se pondría de parte de la hermana, notó que no era así.

-¿Recuerdas cómo nos sentimos cuando mataron a papá y a mamá? ¿Querías que Kenshin sintiera eso mismo? ¿No recuerdas al abuelo, cómo aún llora la muerte de su esposa?-

Chizuru bajó la cabeza nuevamente. Poco quedaba de su anterior altanería.

Sayo acabó por sentarse en la cama, sumamente apenada. Juntó las manos sobre su regazo, para mirarlas.

-El señor Kenshin también perdió a alguien muy importante. Lo sé porque el abuelo me lo contó. Su esposa murió en sus brazos cuando tenía nuestra edad. Por eso se veía triste siempre, pero sonreía al jugar con nosotras y era muy gentil. Yo pensaba que si algún día pudiera verle sonreír de verdad, querría mucho a la persona capaz de hacer tal milagro. Señor Sano… ¿Me llevaría dónde Kenshin para expresarle mi amistad a esa chica?-

-Amenazó con matarme y quieres "expresarle amistad" a la culpable, Sayo?- dijo Chizuru molesta.

Sayo no le contestó. Buscó la mirada de Sanosuke.

-¿Podría?-

Sanosuke miró a su vez a Megumi.

-No puede salir aún hasta pasados unos días.- declaró con sinceridad ésta. Sanosuke resopló.

-No te puedo llevar, muñeca, pero créeme que le haré llegar a Kenshin tus palabras. Estoy seguro que las apreciará. Iré dentro de un rato a verlo y después vendré a enterarme de ti. Espérame muy bonita, ¿está bien?-

Motivada por una agradable sensación, Sayo asintió. Luego se recostó para seguir con el descanso mientras sentía un agradable roce en una de sus mejillas.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

-¿Has dormido bien?-

Tsubame miró a Yahiko y le sonrió.

-Mucho. Gracias.-

Se prepararon un desayuno liviano y al salir el sol, se pusieron en marcha.

-Dentro de un rato llegaremos donde nuestro protector. Espero que él acuse recibo de la carta que le envía Angie y pueda salir este mismo día. - comentó Yahiko.

-Espero lo mismo. No es justo que nos quieran quitar nuestro hogar en tan poco tiempo. Ni siquiera nos dejan la posibilidad de buscarnos otra casa.-

-Con un poco de suerte, nuestro protector nos deja la suya.- dijo Yahiko colocándose las manos tras la cabeza mientras caminaba.- Sería genial, porque dice Angi que tiene un río al lado. Los chicos no dejarían de jugar ahí.-

-Pero no es justo pedirle su casa.- observó la muchacha.- Después de todo, le estaríamos haciendo lo que nos hacen hoy a nosotros.-

Yahiko de inmediato cambió la cara.

-Tienes razón. Yo en lo personal soy de la idea que tiene Tsubaki, de pelear por nuestro hogar. Angi es grande, dicen que luchó durante las guerras de la restauración, aunque no lo parece. Se ve bastante pacífico.-

-Una vez lo vi con el torso desnudo.- dijo Tsubame al recordar una mañana especialmente calurosa en la que, llegando a un estero, Angi se quitó la parte de arriba de su vestuario para mojarlo, estrujarlo y volvérselo a poner.- Tenía muchas cicatrices y me dijo que eran de espada.-

-Si Angi se atreviera a manejar un arma… -

-Aunque supiera, no creo que lo haga. Por algo nos ha mandado a buscar a nuestro protector.-

-Pero me pregunto… esos que quieren nuestra casa, ¿para qué la querrán?-

-No lo sé, pero espero que no la consigan.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

-Papá?…-

Suspirando, Kenshin abrió los ojos y miró a Kaoru dormir.

Había dormido sentado al lado de ella. Y "dormido" no es la expresión más adecuada para describir el modo en que pasó la noche. Una parte de él descansó lo suficiente para funcionar bien al siguiente día. El resto se ocupó de estar alerta por si la chica lo llegaba a necesitar.

Se tuvo que levantar un par de veces para darle agua o llevarla al baño. Otras para tocarle la frente y comprobar que la fiebre no había subido. En otras ocasiones tuvo que susurrarle frases dulces para que se tranquilizara; al parecer, el enfrentarse a Jinnei Udo había removido un terror que la chica había tenido antes al desgraciado ese de su tío Matsusoo, teniendo pesadillas con éste.

Había tenido ganas de desnudarse y meterse a la cama con ella, pero pensó, que por el bien de Kaoru y su estado actual, era mejor dejar sus manotas, que muchas ganas tenían de cobrar vida propia, alejadas de ella.

-Padre… -

Kaoru seguía murmurando, llamando a su padre. Kenshin le tocó la frente y notó que algo de fiebre tenía. Debía bajarla antes de que subiera más.

Se levantó y rápido puso un paño con agua fría sobre su frente. Kaoru dejó de murmurar unos minutos después.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Avanzaron toda la mañana y llegaron a un pueblo que se encontraba a los pies de una montaña, pero Kojiro se sentía pésimo, debía reconocerlo. Tanto así que le pidió a su hermano, detenerse para que le buscara un médico.

-No estoy en condiciones de seguir. Ni siquiera de buscar a mi hija… por favor, descansemos hoy y mañana continuamos. Estamos cerca.-

A Matsusoo la idea no le había gustado en lo más mínimo, pero si tenía la intención de encontrar a Kaoru, necesitaba a Kojiro. Incluso, para llevarla de vuelta con ellos era necesaria la presencia de su hermano. Fue así que asintió y mandó a buscar un doctor mientras Kojiro se instalaba en un nuevo albergue.

Al cado de un rato, llegó su hombre de confianza con la doctora del pueblo. Kojiro, al escucharlo, se sintió más aliviado. Lo que no se esperaba era que la doctora en cuestión, fuera tan hermosa como pudo constatar al verla aparecer.

Matsusoo tampoco esperaba tanta belleza en una sola persona. Sin embargo, una sola mirada de esa mujer le indicó que no venía a tontear y que ella se tomaba las cosas en serio.

-Por favor, necesito estar a solas con mi paciente.- dijo a los hombres en el cuarto. Matsusoo salió sin hacer comentarios.

Megumi se encontró ante ella a un hombre maduro, delgado y con mal aspecto físico. Parecía sumamente desgastado y por lo que él le contaba, antes de examinarlo, también estaría herido y mal cuidado. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, ese hombre no estaba entregado a lo que podría ser un trágico destino. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente, tanto, que parecía que su cuerpo trabajaba sólo para hacerlos brillar.

-Me siento pésimo, pero no me puedo morir ni quedarme mucho tiempo a descansar. Necesito encontrar a la persona que más quiero.-

-Debe ser una gran persona si le pone tanto esfuerzo, a riesgo de su vida.- observó la doctora que le daba unos golpecitos en el estómago.- Usted necesitará por lo menos de un par de semanas en cama si quiere reponerse bien.-

Una herida en la espalda estaba infectada y Megumi tuvo que limpiarla y vendarla.

-Señor… -

-Kamiya. Kojiro Kamiya.- dijo el caballero. Megumi se sorprendió al notar que tenía el mismo apellido con el que se presentaba Kaoru, y le puso mayor atención a su cara, en busca de alguna similitud con ella.

-Usted debe guardar reposo. Si es un viajero y no tiene dinero para estar en este albergue, puede venirse a mi clínica donde le daré cuidados personales.-

-No puedo, señorita. Sólo hoy me permitiré el descanso. Mañana debo partir a buscar a… -

-Esto no es cosa de darse un plazo y pensar que mañana estará repuesto, señor Kamiya. Usted está malnutrido y si quiere que su cuerpo se reponga de lo que sea que le haya pasado…-

Kojiro se acabó de poner la yukata y cerrársela bien.

-No me tome por un hombre descuidado, señorita. Eso está lejos de mi forma de ser. Pero este último año ha sido por lejos, el peor de mi vida desde que murió mi esposa.-

Megumi pensó decirle que su vida privada le interesaba menos que una hoja cayendo de la rama de un árbol. Pero por alguna razón, algo tenía ese hombre que la hizo sentarse en la banca frente a él.

-Señorita doctora, peleé hace más de diez años en las batallas de la Restauración, del lado de los patriotas. Cuando todo eso terminó, me reuní en casa con mi mujer y mi pequeña hija. Juré nunca más matar a nadie y me he dedicado estos años a enseñar el arte del kendo de un modo que no ponga en riesgo la vida de las personas. Pero mi esposa murió y fui llamado no hace mucho a una nueva guerra en Boshin. No tuve muchas opciones ante el llamado, cerré mi escuela y dejé a mi querida hija en casa de mi hermano. Créame, esa muchacha es la luz de mis ojos. La razón por la que sobreviví a los combates y al hecho de tener, a fuerza, que romper mi juramento de no matar.

Mi hija es una mezcla perfecta entre mi esposa y yo. No sé a quien de los dos se parece más, pero es hermosa y buena. Me da mucha felicidad tenerla conmigo, porque veo en ella mi prolongación. Pienso que he peleado sólo para que ella viva en un mundo más feliz, y que a través de ella seré feliz yo.

La guerra terminó y yo estuve gravemente herido. Tanto, que estuve muchos días inconsciente, después delirando. Cuando pude pensar con claridad, mi única intención era volver a verla para saber si estaba bien. Sentía un desasosiego tan grande ante esta incertidumbre… la persona que cuidaba de mí me dio el alta a regañadientes ante mi insistencia. Ya puesto en camino me encontré sin nada de valor que pudiera dar a cambio de transporte y he caminado durante muchos días. Ahora, cuando he llegado a ver a mi hermano, me ha dicho que un demonio tiene a mi pequeña… necesito que mi cuerpo se reponga para ir a arrebatársela, pero no dispongo del tiempo que un hombre viejo como yo necesita.-

Megumi estaba boquiabierta. ¿Era acaso éste el padre de Kaoru? ¿Entonces los que estaban afuera eran los familiares?… en ese caso, ¿Por qué Kenshin tenía a la joven con él, la hacía disfrazarse y no se separaba de su lado, y exigía hermetismo en cuanto a la existencia de ella?

-Disculpe si la he aburrido con mi historia. Es que he cargado ya muchos días con angustia y… lamento si… -

-No me molesta.- Se apresuró a decir Megumi con sinceridad.- En lo absoluto. Pero dígame, ¿cómo se llama su hija?-

-Kaoru es su nombre.-contestó Kojiro.- Y sé que está por estos lados. Debo quitársela al de cabellos rojos. Sé donde vive, porque estuve con él. Si me llego a sentir mejor esta tarde, iré a por mi hija.-

Megumi no estaba segura de lo que allí pasaba, pero de momento, debía urgentemente subir a la montaña para hablar con Kenshin. Y para eso, necesitaba ganar tiempo.

-Hoy no está en condiciones de moverse. Sin duda es sensata su idea de descansar en este día, pero sería mejor si pudiera tomarse unos días más de descanso.-

-Pero yo no…-

-Conozco sus motivos y el por qué de su premura, pero tal como usted lo dice, en este momento ni siquiera para mí sería contrincante. De todos modos, haremos algo. Vendré a visitarlo esta noche o bien mañana temprano para evaluar su situación. Por favor, permanezca en este sitio. Le daré a la encargada del albergue, las pautas que debe observar para preparar sus alimentos.-

Kojiro asintió.

-Está bien. Esperaré por usted.-

Megumi salió de allí minutos después., sin detenerse a pasar por la clínica y pronto se encontró ascendiendo por la montaña donde Kenshin tenía su casa.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

-Ese asunto no es de tu incumbencia.- respondió Kenshin terco, mientras Megumi lo interrogaba sobre Kaoru.

-Claro que es de mi incumbencia. No sólo porque vengo a atenderla, le he procurado vestuario y otras cosas que me has pedido. Yo rara vez te hago preguntas, Kenshin Himura, pero ahora necesito saber por qué Kaoru está contigo. Tú antes no habías hecho eso con nadie que hubieras capturado.-

La doctora quitó la venda que cubría la herida de la joven y se dio cuenta, con cierta sorpresa, que la herida estaba muy bien cosida, limpia y sanando. Al parecer, Sanosuke no era tan tonto.

-¿Por qué estás aquí con Kenshin?- preguntó la doctora. Kaoru miró al pelirrojo, buscando algo en su rostro que le indicara si debía hablar. No encontró respuesta alguna y se mantuvo callada.

Megumi ya estaba harta de aquello. Tapó la herida y declaró que volvería al día siguiente. Se levantó y antes de salir del cuarto, citó a Kenshin afuera.

-¿Ahora me lo explicarás?- insistió la mujer.

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia con el tema? ¿Pasa algo en el pueblo que yo deba saber?-

Megumi era de esas mujeres que iba directo al grano. No se andaba con chiquilladas.

-Tengo un paciente que dice ser el padre de Kaoru. La está buscando y dice que se la viene a arrebatar al demonio de cabellos rojos.-

-Eso es imposible.- dijo Kenshin.- El padre de Kaoru murió en la guerra.-

-Dice que te conoce, además lo examiné y en efecto, tiene heridas y marcas de heridas concordantes con lo que pasa en una guerra. Pienso que ese hombre dice la verdad, y viene con un séquito de hombres a buscar a la chica.-

Kenshin lo pensó un poco. ¿Podía tratarse de Matsusoo?

-El padre de Kaoru murió en la guerra. Es todo lo que sé. Pero si esa gente anda por aquí, con Kaoru debemos movernos ya.-

Megumi se alarmó.

-¿Qué dices? Ella no se puede mover con esa herida. Deberá estar al menos unos dos o tres días en reposo absoluto.-

-Créeme que se puede mover. Yo mismo debía seguir luchando con todo tipo de heridas. Será cosa de vendarle muy bien y apretado ese abdomen.-

-Estás loco. Lo único que lograrás con eso es que su herida se infecte o se le salga una tripa. Y si eso pasa los dolores que sufrirá serán horribles.-

-No tengo opción.-

-Pero Kenshin, ese hombre decía ser su padre y pienso que…-

-Tú no pienses ni saques conclusiones de nada.- dijo Kenshin de manera arrogante.

-¡Si al menos me dijeras qué está pasando!-

El pelirrojo la tomó por los brazos.

-Si no te digo nada es por tu bien. Lo creas o no, te tengo aprecio y en este caso, mientras menos sepas, es mejor para ti.-

-Pero ese hombre… existe la posibilidad que en efecto… -

-¡No existe!.- rugió Kenshin perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía, en vista de que tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible. Lo mejor era dentro de la próxima media hora. Intentó calmarse.- Lo único que puedes saber es que un pariente anda tras de Kaoru, que contrató un asesino para que nos rastree, que es contra quien pelee ayer. Es todo lo que debes saber para que te enteres de que Kaoru está en peligro constante y por eso debemos irnos ya de aquí. Asi que por favor, si vuelves a ver a ese hombre, o a quien sea que pregunte por ella, no des indicios de que la conoces, ni de mi tampoco.-

Algo de un loco asesino recordó Megumi que le había dicho Sanosuke. No podía creer lo que le había dicho Kenshin, pero lo mejor sería ser prudente con respecto a la chica.

-Está bien. Como tú digas.- La doctora se dio media vuelta para irse.- De todos modos, ten cuidado y déjala descansar. Les deseo toda la suerte del mundo. Ya veré cómo retener a Kojiro Kamiya para darte ventaja.-

Ante aquel nombre, Kenshin se volvió para mirar a Megumi, intrigado, pero ella ya iba varios pasos marchando por el sendero. ¿Kojiro Kamiya?

¿Acaso Matsusoo se estaba cambiando el nombre?

Pero por otra parte, Megumi había dicho que el hombre tenía heridas de guerra. Desde que él recordaba, Matsusoo Kamiya se veía en perfecta salud cuando se enfrentaron, no mucho tiempo atrás.

Además, ese tal Kojiro decía conocerlo. ¿De dónde?

¿Existía acaso la posibilidad de que el padre de Kaoru estuviera vivo y fuera ese hombre que la estaba buscando?

Kaoru amaba a su padre, eso Kenshin lo tenía muy claro. Tal vez debería investigar un poco más sobre el asunto en vez de largarse de allí. Pero… si en efecto ese hombre era Kojiro Kamiya… si estaba vivo, Kaoru ya no recibiría la enorme dote que le esperaba al cumplir su mayoría de edad. Y eso no era lo más grave ni lo que le preocupaba, porque seguramente Kaoru, al enterarse de la noticia, se pondría muy feliz. Tanto, que no dudaría en irse de vuelta con su padre a su hogar en Tokio. Y lo dejaría solo.

Y Kenshin no quería que pasara eso.

Entró con paso firme a la habitación de la chica.

-Kaoru, hay algo que debes saber.- dijo al despertarla, pues se había quedado dormida nuevamente.

-¿Qué cosa?-

El pelirrojo la miró unos segundos, antes de decidirse y responder.

-Este no es un buen lugar, ni seguro para que te recuperes. Nos vamos de viaje.-

La joven, desvalida, lo miró desde su futón. Suspirando, intentó sentarse y rápido, Kenshin llego hasta ella para ayudarla.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

-Creo que nos perdimos.- dijo Tsubame.- Ya hemos pasado por aquí.-

Yahiko se detuvo a analizar la situación.

-No puede ser. No podemos perdernos estando a punto de llegar.-

-Ahí vienen unas personas.- dijo la chica.- Yo les puedo preguntar sobre la casa de la montaña.-

A Yahiko le pareció una buena idea. Gracias a la amabilidad de Tsubame, habían contado siempre con gente dispuestos a ayudarles. Él en cambio era más tosco, asi que le dejaba lo de las relaciones sociales a ella.

-Buscamos a un señor llamado Himura, que vive por este lado en una casa de la colina.- dijo Tsubame a una bonita joven que se veía algo demacrada. Ella miró hacia su lado, a un hombre que llevaba un sombrero de paja puesto.

Kenshin examinó a la chica. Luego, más allá, notó a un muchacho.

-¿Quién lo busca?- preguntó. Yahiko se acercó a él con un presentimiento.

-Mioujin Yahiko, señor. Vengo de parte de Yukuisan Angi, buscando a nuestro protector.-

-¿Angi el pescador?-

Yahiko era un chico vivaracho que vislumbró un filtro en esa pregunta.

-No, señor. Hablo de Angi, el hombre que cuida niños huérfanos de la guerra.-

Kaoru miraba a los chicos y Kenshin entablando una extraña conversación. No entendía nada.

-Yo soy la persona que buscas.- dijo Kenshin, quitándose el sombrero y dejando ver sus rojos cabellos. La cicatriz en cruz iba debidamente tapada con una venda y no se la quitaría, pero Yahiko intuyó que se encontraba bajo ella, pues Angi como indicación, le dijo que la mejilla izquierda estaba herida.

-Le traemos una carta de Angi.- dijo Yahiko.- Ha sido una suerte encontrarle. Pensamos que nos habíamos perdido.-

-Kaoru, léeme la carta, por favor.- Kenshin leía, pero con dificultad debido a que nunca completó su educación. La joven hizo lo que le indicaban. Al parecer, un amigo de Kenshin solicitaba su ayuda, pues le arrebatarían el hogar de niños que tenía. Necesitaba que fuera a verle. -Muy bien… pues allá partiremos en este instante. Justo mi esposa y yo nos íbamos de viaje.-

Yahiko y Tsubame se miraron. Angi no les había dicho que su protector se encontrara casado. Quizá no lo sabía.

Kenshin por su parte iba más tranquilo. Una pareja con chicos no era algo que llamara la atención por aquellos caminos. Notó que Kaoru iba muy callada y al mirarla de reojo, notó que hacía una mueca de dolor que de inmediato intentó disimular. Preocupado ante ese hecho no tuvo más remedio que seguir caminando al lado de ella, pues tenían por delante algunos días de viaje.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Kojiro miró esperanzado a Megumi cuando ella entró en su cuarto para revisarlo. La doctora lo miró especulativo. ¿En verdad esa persona había contratado a un asesino para rastrear a Kaoru? No lo parecía y sin embargo, podía ser posible.

-No está nada bien.- dijo al escuchar su corazón y pulmones.- No puede salir mañana, señor Kamiya. Usted tiene una seria infección .-

El hombre sólo apretó los puños en torno a su ropa de cama. Motivada por cierta congoja, Megumi, que no era dada a ese tipo de emociones, se sorprendió al decir que lo lamentaba.

-Está bien, doctora. Tal vez deba ir mi hermano solo a buscar al demonio. Está tanto, o más preocupado que yo por Kaoru. La quiere como si fuera una de sus hijas.-

Megumi sonrió, cosa poco habitual en ella.

-Hablaré con su hermano sobre su condición.-

-No se preocupe.- dijo Kojiro.- Después de todo, venimos con un pequeño ejército para pelear contra aquél que se robó a mi niña. Sólo espero que ella esté bien. Le daré a mi hermano las indicaciones para llegar hasta el lugar donde vive ese demonio… -

En las condiciones en las que estaba Kaoru, Megumi suponía que a pesar del día de ventaja, poco podían haber avanzado. Necesitaba darles más tiempo.

-¿Qué tal si viene a mi clínica, señor Kamiya? Seguramente de aquí a tres días más se encontrará usted en condiciones de ir a donde quiera, ya que allá tengo los medios para combatir esa infección que usted tiene. Dígale a su hermano que lo lleve hasta allá en este momento. Los esperaré para guiarlo a mi clínica.-

Si lo sedaba, tal como hacía desde esa mañana con Chizuru, no tendría problema. El hermano jamás sabría de la casa en la colina.

Kojiro miró a la doctora con cierta esperanza en sus ojos. Ella lo ayudaría a sanar para dar con Kaoru. Le sonrió con sinceridad.

-Estaré muy agradecido, señorita doctora.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Sanosuke no había alcanzado a decirle las palabras de Sayo a Kenshin, pues, cuando despertó de su siesta, ya eran cerca de las tres de la tarde y la casa del pelirrojo estaba vacía de nuevo. Megumi le comentó que se había tenido que ir de allí apresuradamente.

-¿Hasta cuando pensará huir con la chiquilla? Además, no ha sido sensato llevársela en ese estado. Si bien dice que él ha soportado el mismo tipo de herida, su cuerpo siempre ha estado acostumbrado a esos esfuerzos. Dudo que el de Kaoru si.- comentó a Megumi. La doctora le había dado la razón. -Debe estar muy desesperado por algo, que no está razonando como debiera.-

-A mi también todo esto me parece extraño. No puedo comprender… Kaoru no es como los anteriores trabajos de Kenshin.-

Sanosuke recordó que la noche anterior, en medio de su desespero por la herida de la joven, el pelirrojo había confesado cuánto la amaba. Se lo comentó a la doctora.

-Es que… no sé… tantas precauciones para mantener a Kaoru oculta. Pareciera que ella lo sigue por voluntad propia, pero… no sé. Si no fuera por ese detalle, pensaría que ella está secuestrada o es su prisionera por algo. Esto es muy extraño.-

Rato después, Megumi se había ido a ver a Kojiro Kamiya, el hombre que decía ser el padre de Kaoru y él se fue a la clínica a ver a Sayo. Cuando entró al cuarto, la joven estaba sentada, esperándolo cerca de la ventana, con una manta sobre las rodillas y otra sobre los hombros. Parecía un ángel al ser bañada por la luz del atardecer.

Tímida, la joven sonrió.

-Intenté ponerme bonita como me había dicho, pero esta no es mi casa y no puedo hacer gran cosa.-

¿Gran cosa? Con sus mejillas teñidas de carmín y aquellos rizos castaños enmarcando su rostro, Sanosuke dudaba que hubiera en el mundo algo más bonito que mirar. Se acercó hasta ella dando grandes zancadas y se sentó frente a ella en otra silla.

Hace unos días atrás, cuando Megumi le dio calabazas, hizo un viaje para quitársela de la cabeza. No podía creer que mirando a Sayo, pareciera que eso hubiese sido muchos años atrás.

-¿Asi que ya te sientes mejor?-

-La doctora dice que debo hacer un día más de reposo y luego mandaremos a llamar a mi abuelo para que venga a buscarme.-

-Me alegro mucho.-

-Yo también. Me gustaría mucho ver al abuelo y decirle que estoy bien, pero no tengo como comunicarme con él.

-Eso no es problema. Escríbele una carta y yo veré que se la hagan llegar.-

-¿Es cierto eso? ¿Se puede?-

-Para mi no hay imposibles, chicuela. Eso debes saberlo.-

Sayo sonrió. Impresionado, Sanosuke notó que aún podía verse más maravillosa.

-Señor Sanosuke… no puede usted siquiera imaginar lo agradecida que estoy de usted. Ha sido muy bondadoso conmigo.-

Se sintió tentado de tomar unos de sus rizos entre los dedos para retorcerlo y estirarlo, pero se contuvo.

-No te preocupes, muchacha. Ha sido un placer ayudarte, y no necesito que me lo agradezcas. Con una de tus sonrisas me siento pagado.-

La puerta de entrada sonó y Sanosuke se puso de pie. Seguramente se trataba de Megumi. No tardó mucho en comprobar que tal cosa era verdad, pero además, venía con un paciente que se veía bastante pésimo. Lo acomodaron en un cuarto junto al de Sayo y de inmediato Megumi le dio varios medicamentos, uno de los cuales lo hizo dormir.

Para Sayo no pasó desapercibido el que Sanosuke corriera a ver a la doctora y recordó todos los reclamos y regaños que ella le hacía al joven, que él toleraba sin apenas chistar. Quedó más que claro que a Sanosuke le gustaba, y era que no, siendo ésta una mujer hermosa como pocas se habían visto, con carácter y decidida. No sería se extrañar que Sanosuke se fijara en una mujer así, y no en una muchacha simple como ella.

Pero no se abatiría por eso. Si Sanosuke quería a la doctora, ella lo ayudaría en lo que pudiera.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Tsubame no entendió por qué, llegada la noche, Kenshin prefería pasar la noche durmiendo en el camino que en un albergue con su linda esposa. De todos modos se guardó su comentario y buscaron un lugar donde descansar. En cuanto los chicos se durmieron, Kenshin, que tenía los ojos cerrados, se incorporó sobre Kaoru y le abrió la ropa, notando de inmediato la enorme cantidad de sangre que había en las vendas.

La chica, que apenas había hablado durante el día, abrió los ojos.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- le preguntó Kenshin susurrando.

-No nos podíamos detener. Ya mucho te he retrasado. Lo lamento.-

Kenshin por un momento sintió ganas de gritar de rabia contra él mismo. Debió quedarse en su casa para investigar a Kojiro Kamiya, en vez de traerse a Kaoru, arriesgando su salud. Pero eso era arriesgarse a perderla y no quería que eso pasara.

-Te pondrás bien, Kaoru. Ya lo verás. Yo te cuidaré.-

Le quitó las vendas con dificultad, ya que por la sangre, en alguna parte de la herida la tela se había quedado pegada y tuvo que tirarla, arrancando un gritito y unas cuantas lágrimas de Kaoru. No veía mucho, pero lo poco que se veía no estaba bien. Hirvió agua en un pequeño contenedor metálico que traía en su equipaje y limpió lo mejor que pudo la herida. No la cubrió de inmediato, salvo con la ropa de la muchacha. Se tendió al lado de ella y atrajo su cabeza hacia el hueco de su hombro.

-Esto va a pasar, va a pasar, ya lo verás. El dolor siempre termina yéndose de alguna manera.-

Y la besó en la frente.

Pronto bajó a sus labios, deteniéndose sobre ellos un largo rato.

-Yo voy a protegerte, hoy y siempre, Kaoru. Sólo yo.- murmuró. La joven simplemente se dejó besar.

Sin embargo, repentinamente, Kenshin se puso tenso. Kaoru preguntó si pasaba algo.

-Ninjas.- repuso él entre dientes.- No te muevas, está bien?-

La joven cerró los ojos por toda respuesta.

Misao, que acompañaba a Beshimi y Hyotoko en su exploración buscando un lugar para dormir, se fijó repentinamente en las personas que dormían cercanos a una fogata. Se bajó del árbol en el que se encontraba y corrió hacia ellos, arrastrando a sus protectores que la siguieron para cuidarla, pero rápido se encontró con el acero en su garganta de un hombre que al parecer le cortaría el paso.

La chica lo miró con atención. Bajo la luz de la fogata, su cabello rojo resplandecía como una lengua de fuego más.

-Un demonio de cabellos rojos… - murmuró para sí, sintiendo el frío metálico.- Tú eres quien la tiene, ¿no?-

Kenshin no tenía la más mínima idea de quién era esa muchacha tan menuda.

-No tengo intenciones de dañarte. Retírate en paz con tus hombres.- dijo. Pero Kaoru, que había escuchado todo desde su lecho, con cierta dificultad se sentó, y Misao le echó un ojo.

-¿Kaoru?… -

-Misao… - los ojos de ambas jóvenes se arrasaron en lágrimas.- Oh, Misao… -

Ante la actitud de Kaoru, Kenshin, que ya era amenazado de muerte por los ninjas, bajó su espada y Misao corrió a los brazos de su querida prima. Pero de pronto, la expresión de Kaoru se llenó de pavor.

-¿No estás con el tío, verdad?-

-No, Kaoru, de ninguna manera.- contestó la pequeña joven con emoción.- Me escapé de mi casa y vine a buscarte para brindarte mi ayuda. ¡Qué coincidencia más maravillosa hallarte en este lugar!.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Irritado, Matsusoo salió de la clínica tras constatar que su hermano dormía como un bendito, y se dirigió, molesto, hacia una taberna donde pidió tanto sake como para emborrachar a un ejército. El estúpido de Kojiro ni siquiera le había dado una seña para llegar hasta donde Kaoru por sus propios medios.

-Le propongo un negocio.- dijo un sujeto que se sentó al lado de él en el apartado. Matsusoo lo miró con indiferencia.

-No veo qué negocios pueda hacer contigo.- dijo, tomándose una copa de sake.

-Sé dónde vive Himura Kenshin.-

-¿Y qué puede importarme a mí tal sujeto?- inquirió Matsusoo sin dejar de beber.

Iizuka se levantó.

-Lo escuché hablando anoche sobre un demonio de cabello rojo. Pensé que podía interesarle conocer a mi amigo Kenshin: Pelirrojo y con una cicatriz en cruz. Trabaja buscando a personas por recompensas y lo he visto no hace mucho con una chiquilla. En fin, si no le interesa, en verdad que no hay trato.-

Matsusoo de inmediato se puso de pie.

-¡Espere!.-

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U--u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U

Fin acto catorce

Huyendo

Marzo 30, 2010

Notas de Autora:

Hola!!!

Lamento profundamente si las perturbé con mi super idea para expiar mis culpas. Debo y quiero aclarar que soy una mujer de 28 años, casada, con un trabajo y por ende, aunque pudo parecerlo, nunca fue mi intención tratar de llamar la atención con lo que les he comentado. Si bien sigo pensando igual, estoy esforzándome para no llegar a tener que hacer ningún autocastigo. Y es así como ya ha visto la luz el capítulo 14.

La razón de tanta congoja de mi parte, por así llamarlo de algún modo, es que cuando inicié el proyecto "Prisionera", la intención era dar una respuesta a muchas historias que yo había leído de Kenshin y Kaoru en que él la raptaba por algún trabajo y la mantenía cautiva, en la que se empezaban a enamorar. Hasta el momento en que inicié este trabajo, ninguno de aquellos fics que les comento había sido terminado, ni hasta el día de hoy. Yo quería hacer algo con esa idea y finalizarla, pero no lo he hecho, y por eso me siento mal. De todos modos el camino no ha sido tan fácil, pues en este periodo me he casado, pasado por momentos malos e iniciado una empresa. Mi vida ha sido fructífera en cierto modo y desearía que mi escrito también.

No quería preocuparlas. Lo lamento mucho.

En fin :D

Este capítulo en lo personal me ha parecido interesante, pues, en cierta forma, cambia un poco la trama. Kenshin sospecha que el padre de Kaoru puede estar vivo, pero deliberadamente, decide no dar a conocer esa noticia. Por otra parte, me ha sorprendido gratamente el personaje de Sanosuke. Cuando lo introduje en la trama, sería el amigo gracioso y bueno para los combos y las patadas de Kenshin, sin embargo, parece que el chico sabe bastante más de lo que aparenta sobre medicina, de tanto mirar a Megumi. Creo que es alguien que como Misao, me motiva, pues es mucho más de lo que a simple vista se puede vislumbrar.

También me gusta pensar en una relación entre Sayo y Sanosuke, aunque seguramente ella deberá regresar donde su abuelo primero. Sobre Chizuru, tengo algunas ideas, pero no estoy muy convencida del todo de hacer lo que pretendo hacer. De todos modos adelanto que Chizuru no morirá, ni por mucho que la odien.

Bien, las dejo y me retiro. Tengo una cantidad despiadada de platos sobre el lavaplatos y si bien mi esposo no reclama por la falta de aseo, tampoco coopera con eso, asi que… ¡a lavar, iojojoi :D

Muchas, y enormes gracias a quienes me han escrito :D

Otra cosa, antes de irme. Desearía, quizá es una idea tonta, pero me gustaría recomendarles un tema que en mi país se ha tomado un poco como esa canción que nos motiva a todos a seguir en pie. Se llama "Arriba la vida" de Croni-k. Si no es mucho pedir, desearía que la escucharan. También quisiera recomendarles, y esto lo tienen que ver si les gusta Rurouni Kenshin, es un video clip. Búsquenlo en Youtube bajo el nombre de "Domoto Koichi - Kagen no Tsuki"

Cariños.

Blankaoru


	15. Angie y Tsubaki

Prisionera

Acto quince

Angie y Tsubaki.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Sentía que si cerraba los ojos y deseaba lo suficiente, con todas las fuerzas de su alma, las circunstancias podrían cambiar y serían muy diferentes a las actuales, pero la experiencia que de sobra tenía con estas cosas le indicaba que en algún momento se acabaría el sueño y experimentaría nuevamente el vacío: Esa sensación de que algo real e importante le faltaba en su vida, en el alma, entre los brazos.

Seguramente eso lo hacía olvidarse de la cautela, para arrebatarle a la vida lo que le estaba mostrando. Sabía que estaba corriendo un riesgo muy alto con lo que hacía, o más bien, omitía, pero tratándose de Kaoru, Kenshin esta vez no estaba dispuesto a perder. Esa mujer sería suya, estaba decidido. Haría cualquier cosa por tenerla a su lado.

Cualquier cosa, por Kami. Cualquier cosa.

Misao, recién despierta se acercó al pelirrojo. Despuntaban los primeros rayos del sol que se filtraban tímidos entre la espesura del bosque, pero no eran suficientes para espantar el frío.

-¿Ha dormido bien?- preguntó a Kenshin, pasándole una taza con agua caliente para beber.

-No ha despertado.- repuso el aludido.-Es una mujer muy fuerte.-

La noche anterior los ninjas se vieron en la obligación de cerrarle la herida de una buena vez a lo bruto. La espada de Kenshin calentada al rojo vivo sirvió para tal cosa, después de adormecerla con algo que llevaba Hannya y que resultó muy efectiva, porque ni pataleó aún cuando todos sintieron el impregnante olor de la carne quemada.

Asi pues, pospusieron las presentaciones y narraciones de historias para la siguiente noche, en que tomarían un descanso, si bien se moverían en la dirección que marcaba el demonio de cabello rojo.

-Himura.- dijo Misao.- Creo haber dejado a Hannya y a Beshimi a cargo de Kaoru para que durmieras.-

Kenshin no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a beber su agua y comer de algo que le dieron los ninjas. Luego de un rato preguntó en qué se llevarían a Kaoru.

Shikijo, una mole de músculos, se ofreció a cargar a Kaoru en su espalda, porque para soportar el dolor del hierro al rojo, Hannya le dio una dosis que la haría dormir hasta la tarde. Sin embargo Kenshin deseaba cargarla, pero tuvo que reconocer que su propio desgaste físico era tal, tras los días que había vivido, que no sería capaz más que de dar un par de pasos con ella sobre él.

Yahiko y Tsubame a su vez no entendían nada de lo que pasaba, pero llegaron a una conclusión: El pelirrojo era su única esperanza y al parecer tiene amigos con habilidades especiales, lo que era genial porque pronto saldrían del problema que se les había presentado.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

-¡ME ENGAÑASTE!-

Matsusoo estaba a punto de estallar en cólera. No podía ser que haya caído con la historia de Iizuka. ¡En esa casa de la colina no había nadie! Fuera de sí, desenfundó su puñal y apuntó al traidor, mientras sus hombres hacían lo mismo.

Izuka, nervioso, trató de defenderse.

-Es cierto que ahora no hay nadie, pero sé que viven aquí.-

Matsusoo no estaba para ser engañado.

-No me interesa que vivan aquí si en el momento en que vengo, no están.- dijo irguiéndose sobre el traidor con la espada levantada. Iizuka notó que el hombrón iba en serio y si bien podía escapar de él, dudaba tener tan buena suerte con el resto de la banda.

-Tal vez salieron, señor Kamiya. Uno nunca sabe… Kenshin va mucho al río, queda por acá, tan solo a… -

-Llévame.-

Nervioso, a poco andar, Iizuka trató de correr, pero pronto, uno de los sirvientes le dio alcance.

-¿Me querías estafar, no? Maldito…-

Matsusoo ya no estaba para chiquilladas.

-Señor, yo le puedo asegurar, por mi vida que… -

No siguió hablando al sentir de lado a lado, el frío del acero atravesando su garganta.

Su cuerpo de congeló y su propia sangre lo ahogó en cosa de segundos. Un sirviente de Matsusoo limpió tranquilo con su pañuelo la espada manchada, en momentos en que otro sirviente hacía su aparición.

-Jefe… encontramos algo. Vendas con sangre y un kimono que pensamos, podría ser de la señorita Kaoru.-

De inmediato Matusoo corrió al interior de la casa donde pudo comprobar que el kimono en cuestión si era de su sobrina. Por un momento se arrepintió de haber dado muerte a Iizuca, pero ya no podía echar pie atrás con eso. Salió de la casa con las cosas de Kaoru y ordenó que el cuerpo fuese enterrado por ahí o bien que lo tiraran en medio del bosque para que los animales se lo comieran. En verdad, le daba lo mismo.

Mientras bajaba la colina con las prendas en la mano, pensó en sus posibilidades de encontrar a Kaoru: habían dado con una valiosa pista, sin duda había estado en la casa de la colina. Lo que lo desconcertaba eran las vendas con sangre, no podía comprender eso. De todas maneras, existía siempre la posibilidad de que regresaran a ese sitio. El finado Iizuka le había asegurado hasta la muerte que ese lugar era la residencia permanente de Kenshin.

-Makoto.- Llamó Matsusoo.- Quédate por acá cerca y me avisas de sobre si hay movimiento. Elige al compañero que desees.-

Makoto hizo caso y se apostó junto a Ji´nya en una orilla del camino. Mientras, Matsusoo y el resto de sus hombres regresaron al poblado.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

-Esto está mal.- dijo Akira a su hermano segundo, Shinishi, mientras estudiaban la contabilidad de la casa.- Nos estamos quedando sin dinero.-

-Pero es imposible, este año las cosechas fueron muy buenas y las que están por salir no han tenido inconvenientes. ¡Estos han sido años provechosos! Pero no comprendo por qué nuestro padre… -

Akira se levantó de la mesa en que estudiaba los papeles.

-Misao y Kaoru se han ido, y nuestro padre tras ellas, llevándose a la mayoría de nuestros sirvientes. Cada uno de ellos gasta y consume, aún siendo lo mínimo.-

-Pero ya faltaba dinero en las arcas desde antes de que papá se fuera con sus hombres.- repuso Shinishi. -Y la verdad, yo no dejo de pensar en que… - se detuvo. No estaba seguro de querer verbalizar lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué? ¿En qué no dejas de pensar?-

-Poco antes de irse, Misao siempre nos decía que papá estaba obsesionado con nuestra prima Kaoru.-

-Es verdad.- dijo Akira apartando su atención de las cuentas por unos momentos.- Yo también lo escuché.-

Shihishi tomó aire. Nunca había hablado las cosas que pensaba decir con nadie antes.

-¿Recuerdas que cuando el tío Kojiro trajo a la prima Kaoru, papá dijo que la cuidaría como si fuera una de nuestras hermanas? ¿Y que tiempo después la puso al servicio de toda nuestra casa?-

Akira evaluó lo que su hermano trataba de decirle.

-¿Y bien?.-

-Yo nunca he sido como Misao, que va y dice lo que piensa, y la verdad ahora me arrepiento de eso. Antes de que Kaoru fuera puesta como sirvienta, nuestro padre la llamó a su cuarto. Se abalanzó sobre ella y le dio a elegir entre ser la señora de la casa o la sirvienta, con unos cuantos besos de por medio. Kaoru eligió servir y salió corriendo de allá. Las noches que siguieron fueron un duermevela para la prima, porque nuestro padre solía meterse en su cuarto. Misao decidió ir a dormir con ella para cuidarla… -

-Entonces, tú dirías que nuestro padre desea a nuestra prima.- dijo Akira con severidad.

-La paliza que le dio a Misao en cierta ocasión fue por impertinente, por no dejarlo… estar a solas con ella.-

-De todas maneras ese era un problema entre nuestro padre y Kaoru. Misao no debía meterse.- Akira regresó a sus cuentas, sin embargo, Shinishi no podía cerrar el tema.

-Cuando la madre de Misao murió y todo salió mal y quedamos empobrecidos, papá nos llevó a todos los hermanos a casa del tío Kojiro mientras elevaba las finanzas. ¿Sabes? Es una de las mejores etapas que recuerdo. El tío Kojiro y su esposa siempre fueron amables con nosotros, y Kaoru era como una hermana más. Jugábamos hasta tarde, el tío Kojiro nunca nos castigó…, pero aquí muchas veces Kaoru no se podía ni levantar cuando la golpeaba nuestro padre.-

Akira pareció reflexionar con esos recuerdos, aunque tardó un poco.

-Tienes razón. Kaoru no se merecía nada de eso.-

Shinishi se aventuró.

-Nuestro padre no se fue tras Misao. Se fue tras Kaoru. Sabemos que hizo tratos con un asesino buscado para que de con ella. Creo que la partida de Misao le dio la oportunidad de irse a buscarla bajo otra excusa. Pero además, creo firmemente que nuestro padre está dilapidando nuestra fortuna. Si queremos tener una dote para nuestras hermanas y para nosotros, debemos actuar ya y tú tienes ese poder. Papá te dejó a cargo de todo. ¡Da la orden de que no se siga pagando más con el dinero de nuestra familia, o toma todo lo que hay y escóndelo!-

Akira bajó la mirada.

-Fue lo primero que hice apenas padre se fue con todo ese gentío y vi el estado de las cuentas. Desde entonces algo nos hemos recuperado. Papá se fue con mucho dinero, ignoro cuánto tardará en gastarlo, pero te aseguro que nos enteraremos en cuanto él lo haga.-

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U—

-u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Tras varios días de marcha se dieron algunas cosas especiales. Por ejemplo, Misao y compañía acabaron por aceptar a Kenshin como un amigo de Kaoru, pues cuando ésta pudo sostener una conversación medianamente larga, pudo poner a su prima al corriente de la parte "contable" de sus aventuras.

Desde luego, Kaoru también fue puesta al tanto sobre las raíces ninja de Misao, lo que explicaba quiénes eran esos sujetos de apariencia tan extraordinaria que la escoltaban y obedecían. Pero sin duda, lo que más sorprendió a Kaoru, es que el serio, amable, cuidadoso y educado Aoshi Shinomori, su prometido, fuera un ninja más.

A Kenshin no le gustó eso de que el prometido de Kaoru haya llegado junto a ellos y ya pensaba rebanarle el cuello cuando notó que algo se traían la prima y el prometido. Recordó entonces que al conocerse, Kaoru le dijo que ella no podía casarse con Shinomori porque era el hombre del que estaba enamorada su prima, misma que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

Y vamos, que oponerse al padre, reunir un ejército ninja y salir en busca de ella por los caminos entraba perfectamente en la categoría de "cualquier cosa"

Finalmente, aceptaron todos acompañar a Kenshin hacia la casa de Angie Yukuizan, un buen amigo suyo que estaba en dificultades, recibiendo las gracias de Yahiko y Tsubame.

Suspirando, Kenshin miró a su mujer caminando a su lado y riendo con algo que le dijo Hannya. Era hermosa y sin duda estaba mucho más repuesta de su herida, aunque a veces la oía quejarse quedo, pero su ánimo estaba inigualable con la aparición de la prima. Adoraría poder ir con ella a un lugar en el que pudieran estar solos como antes, en su casita, cerca de la poza o en su habitación. Se reprochó a si mismo desperdiciar el tiempo buscándole bronca a la muchacha, y de no haberla tomado en brazos ni hacerle el amor como un loco cuando finalmente pasó la primera noche durmiendo con ella. Tenía la sensación de que lograr ese tipo de intimidad nuevamente no sería tan fácil ni sería tan pronto como él quería. Tenía la idea de que de alguna manera las cosas se iban a torcer y él necesitaba estar alerta para evitar un descalabro que los afectara.

Pero mientras la primita y el prometido siguieran mirándose como tontos mientras caminaban, sabía que por ese lado no tenía que preocuparse.

Los ninjas lucían como perritos falderos de la prima. Al parecer por ahí estaba todo en orden.

Lo de Angie seguramente lo resolvería en un día o dos.

-Mi padre era el mejor en hacer esa suerte.- dijo Kaoru entre risas, contando la historia de una rábano que al ser cortado en dos podía ser unido nuevamente. Entonces, algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Kenshin.

Existía la tremenda posibilidad de que el paciente de Megumi fuera el padre de Kaoru. Y tarde o temprano, Kaoru se enteraría de eso.

La miró de reojo nuevamente. No se lo diría. No hasta estar seguro. Podía enviar una nota a Sanosuke para que investigara. Era tan fácil como preguntarle a ese sujeto qué nombre tenía su hija.

Cerca del anochecer llegaron finalmente a destino. Una decena de pequeños mocosos salieron a su encuentro, y entre ellos, una chiquilla espigada, de cabello corto y de unos dieciséis años se acercó a Kenshin.

-Sea usted bienvenido, señor Himura. Angie está ocupado en el río, pero viene pronto.-

-Me alegra ver cuánto has crecido, Tsubaki.- la saludó el pelirrojo.- Vengo con mi mujer, con unos parientes de ella y unos amigos ninja.

A Kaoru un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda ante esa presentación. Misao la miró con estupefacción. Esa parte de la historia, Kaoru no se la había contado.

Tsubaki contó a las personas y preocupada, pensó que eran demasiadas tomando en cuenta el alimento que les quedaba. Si el señor Himura sabía que no estaban bien de finanzas, ¿por qué trajo tanta gente?

La joven llevaba las cuentas de la casa de niños mejor que la señora Ueda. La última regenta, que se estaba haciendo recortes de dinero con el arroz de los pequeños. Tsubaki la descubrió con sólo doce años y le tendió una trampa para que Angie viera la verdad. El enorme hombre la echó sin dudarlo, pero tuvo muchos problemas para que el dinero que reunía le alcanzara para alimentar a sus chicos.

Fue Tsubaki la que, tratando de enseñarle, se quedó con el puesto de administradora de la casa. Muy joven olvidó los juegos y se preocupó de alimentar a sus amigos. Iba al mercado y regateaba y conseguía buenos precios y a veces, hasta quedaba dinero para guardar y ocupar en alguna emergencia. Tal vez por eso su rostro infantil tenía una expresión adulta que Misao no tenía y que en Kaoru se podía vislumbrar.

-Necesitamos dónde dormir. Del alimento nuestro nos ocupamos nosotros para no causar molestias.- dijo Kenshin tranquilo, pues habían hablado el tema con los ninjas. De hecho, Misao insistió en que "sus" ninjas ayudaran a los huerfanitos.

El alivio fue evidente en el rostro de Tsubaki, aunque también un poco de vergüenza.

Mientras se presentaban los niños con los viajeros, llegó Angie. Un tremendo hombre, más alto que Sanosuke y con una armadura de músculos tal que Kaoru se ubicó tras la espalda de Kenshin. Sin embargo, al detenerse y sonreírles, la joven supo que el caballero era un ser mansito.

Se saludaron afectuosamente con Kenshin. Y éste nuevamente le presentó a Kaoru como "su" mujer.

Kaoru ya estaba un poco cabreada de eso. ¿Y su reputación qué? ¿Qué acaso él no pensaba? Si quería presentarla como su mujer a medio mundo, bien podía irse casando con ella de una vez, pues eso era lo decente. Ya entonces se pondrían al día con eso de ser mujer de Kenshin y el hombre de Kaoru.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Después que los niños se acostaron y todo quedó en relativa calma, Kenshin y Angie decidieron tomarse unas copas de sake. Aoshi y los ninjas fueron invitados mientras Misao se ocupaba de la herida de Kaoru y Tsubaki, de verificar que los niños dormían.

-Veo que has seguido entrenando, Angi.- dijo el pelirrojo tras la primera copa.

-Con un cuerpo como éste no necesito pelear. Nadie se me acerca. Y aún los músculos me protegen, porque hace un tiempo un hombre quiso romperme un palo en la espalda y lo logró, solo que yo ni lo sentí. Cuando me di vuelta para enfrentarlo, salió corriendo. Puedo seguir siendo pacífico y seguir las enseñanzas de Jesús, solo que últimamente no es tan fácil.-

-Ya veo. Tienes un problema.-

De fondo se oía el ruido de una cascada cercana, mientras Angie llenaba por segunda vez su diminuta copa. Su gesto se endureció y Aoshi lo estudió con detenimiento.

-Hace unas semanas me llegó el rumor de que este lugar tendría un nuevo dueño. Ya sabes que este sitio no le pertenece a nadie, pero de alguna manera una persona se está tratando de hacer de él. Pensé que si reuníamos dinero, podíamos comprarlo nosotros para permanecer aquí, por eso te mandé llamar para pedirte un poco.

Kenshin iba a decir que tenía el suyo a disposición, cuando Angie abrió la boca.

-Ayer supe que habían comprado el terreno, de modo que hoy fui a hablar con el nuevo dueño para ver si nos permitía quedar. Dijo que si, siempre que le diéramos parte de nuestras ganancias. Como comprenderás, yo no gano nada haciendo esto, fuera de la satisfacción de ayudar a los niños que perdieron familia en las guerras, pero luego apareció otro hombre tan grande como yo y me retó a pelear. Se llamaba Senkaku. Le dije que no me gustaban las peleas y en eso apareció otro sujeto a decirme que podía unirme a ellos y ayudarlos en lo que se proponían.-

Kenshin tuvo la sensación de que estaba pasando algo grande tras la compra de los terrenos y el ofrecimiento a Angie.

-¿Y qué respondió usted?.- preguntó Aoshi interesado.

Angie se sacó el paño que le cubría la cabeza afeitada y lo dio vuelta entre sus manos.

-Jesucristo dice que debemos amar a nuestros enemigos, y su Padre dice que no debemos matar. Era precisamente eso lo que me ofrecían estos hombres: Unirme a un ejército de oposición al gobierno.-

Últimamente se formaban varios de esos, pensó Kenshin, y normalmente quedaban en nada. Pero un detalle que daría Angie le dio a entender que la cosa no sería tan sencilla.

-Finalmente escuché al irme, "Al señor Shishio no le gustará esto". Sé que he escuchado antes ese nombre, sólo que no recuerdo dónde. No es muy común.-

-Espero que no se esté refiriendo a Makoto Shishio.- dijo Aoshi un poco tenso. La luz se hizo en la cabeza de Angie.

-Ese era el nombre que me faltaba para recordar… ¿cómo lo conoce usted?.-

-Hace dos años mi padre me habló de él. Al parecer fue un hitokiri.-

Kenshin se levantó muy serio, pero Aoshi siguió hablando.

-Al parecer era un asesino en las sombras extremadamente inteligente y ambicioso, y al terminar la guerra, conocía los secretos sucios de las personas que integraban el nuevo gobierno. Tenía la intención de usar esos conocimientos para extorsionar, hacerse rico o conseguir un cargo importante, pero al recibir una y otra vez negativas, se puso revoltoso. El gobierno lo consideró un verdadero peligro y lo apresaron, le prendieron fuego y lo dejaron quemándose.

Beshimi, que escuchaba atentamente a Aoshi, prosiguió con lo que sabía él.

-Dicen que asumieron que moriría y lo dejaron solo, revolcándose cerca de un río. Regresaron al día siguiente y no lo encontraron, aunque asumieron que se lo comió un animal. Yo no creo eso.

-Yo escuché hablar de él cuando estaba en el ejército, donde conocí a Kenshin.- dijo Angie.- pero como sea, tengo que salir de aquí con mis niños. ¿A dónde? No sé. Pero no puedo arriesgarme a que nos pase algo nuevamente.-

Esta vez Kenshin tomó la palabra para orientar a Aoshi.

-Los niños huérfanos no le gustan a todo el mundo, Shinomori. Hace unos diez años, en un pueblo, mandaron a quemar la casa de niños de Angie al descubrir que seguía enseñanzas budistas, porque eso les dio la excusa de declararlo una abominación que debía ser masacrada. Lo golpearon con un palo en la cabeza cuando verificaba los campos y lo dejaron inconsciente. Luego le prendieron fuego a la casa.

-Solo mi niña Tsubaki se salvó.- comentó Angie un poco compungido.- Pudo escapar por un agujero en la pared, pero a los demás niños los alcanzaron las llamas. Nos fuimos de ahí para empezar de nuevo.

-Pero entonces… y sé que no es lo más relevante.- apuntó Hannya sentado junto a Aoshi.- ¿Usted era budista y ahora… cree en el dios de los occidentales?-

-Los occidentales creen en un dios llamado Jehová, cuyo hijo es Jesucristo. Y yo creo en ellos, desde que llegó a mis manos una biblia cuando pasé por Shimabara con Tsubaki. Buda no salvó a mis niños por más que se lo imploré esa noche, pero en esa biblia había una promesa de que algún día las lágrimas se irían, que hay un Dios que nos pide amarnos los unos a los otros… que no le gusta la violencia ni que guardemos en nuestro corazón las ansias de venganza… Escondí la biblia entre mis ropas y cargando a Tsubaki llegamos hasta aquí. Mi pequeña me ayudó un poco en la construcción de la casa y durmió conmigo hasta que cumplió diez años. No quería alejarse de mí, porque decía que venían las llamas. Ahora ella me ayuda a cuidar de mis niños. Dios me ha bendecido con esa chiquilla, desde que le oramos para contarle nuestros problemas. Desde luego, señor Shinomori, señores Hannya, Beshimi, Hyotoko y Shikijo, espero de ustedes discreción en cuanto a este tema. Aún los cristianos son malmirados.-

-Cuente con ello.- dijo Hannya.

Kenshin no creía en muchas cosas, y por eso le tenía un poco de envidia a Angie. El devoto cristiano también fue un asesino de las sombras y luego un soldado, como Kenshin, pero siempre parecía estar más en paz con la vida y más contento. A veces Kenshin se sentía tentado de pedirle prestada su vieja biblia a ver si él también encontraba la paz que ya tenía su amigo, pero finalmente no lo hacía.

Aunque no era tan extraño. Angie tenía a Tsubaki a su lado y a sus niños. Kaneda tenía a sus nietas. Tal vez simplemente se trataba de viajar por la vida con una agradable compañía.

Pensó en Kaoru.

-¿Sabes, Angie? Creo que lo mejor es salir de aquí y evitar todo tipo de conflicto. No tenemos como saber que ese Shishio que odia al gobierno es el mismo que está detrás de la compra de ese terreno. Y aunque lo fuera, no es nuestro problema. Creo que lo mejor es largarnos… mira, si necesitas dónde quedar con tus niños, pueden alojar unos días en mi casa. ¿Qué te parece? Les encantará, más ahora que viene el verano.

A Angie no le gustaba dejar atrás sus campos a punto de ser cosechados ni la casa que él mismo construyó. Pero si llegaba a pasarle algo, o era obligado a participar de las peleas de esos hombres, sus niños quedarían solos.

-Está bien. ¿Cuándo quieres partir, amigo Kenshin?-

-Me iría mañana mismo, pero supongo hay que ordenar las cosas de los niños y lo que puedas necesitar. Tratemos de apresurarnos discretamente. Si te han ofrecido un puesto de batalla, quizá esos hombres puedan acecharte. Si podemos partir mañana por la noche sería lo mejor, o bien temprano de pasado mañana.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Misao, Tsubaki y Kaoru encontraron muchas cosas en común mientas conversaban. La vida de la pequeña regenta del orfanato era admirable y hablaba de un Dios que los quería a todos. Era muy interesante hasta que pasaron a temas de chicas.

-Yo estoy muy enamorada de Aoshi.- dijo Misao.- ÉL iba a casarse con mi prima, y ella huyó de casa porque sabía de mis sentimientos. Finalmente Aoshi me declaró su amor.- acabó emocionada.- Y salimos a buscarla porque… hem… una mala persona está en busca de ella. ¿Y tú, Tsubaki, te has enamorado?-

La muchacha era muy práctica, y sin inmutarse, respondió.

-No. Todo lo que necesito lo tengo acá. Con el cariño del señor Angie me basta.-

-Pero… Angie es un hombre grande.- observó Misao.- Y tú tan pequeña como yo. ¿No te asusta?-

-No. Él siempre ha sido bueno conmigo y estamos felices. ¿Por qué habría de enamorarme? ¿Acaso se siente mejor que esta tranquilidad?-

Kaoru pensó en las noches de pensamientos agitados desde que conoció a Kenshin. Quizá Tsubaki estuviera bien en quedarse así, sin desear otro tipo de sentimientos.

-Pues el amor es lo mejor del mundo.- decía entusiasta Misao.- Sobre todo cuando te toman entre sus brazos y te besan… aahhh…-

Tsubaki en su vida había besado a alguien en los labios, pero Kaoru sabía perfectamente de qué hablaba su prima.

-Hablando de besos y esas cosas.- dijo Misao poniéndose muy seria y mirando a Kaoru.- ¿Cómo es eso de que eres la mujer del pelirrojo?

"Se le ocurrió a él" quiso decir Kaoru, pero cuando abrió la boca, apareció Kenshin en el cuarto sin anunciarse. Con disgusto, notó que Kaoru estaba muy acomodada con Tsubaki, Misao y los demás niños en el cuarto.

-Vamos a nuestro cuarto. Angie lo preparó personalmente.-

Tsubaki y Misao fueron testigos de cómo los colores subían a la cara de Kaoru.

-Pero… Kenshin… - murmuró ella totalmente avergonzada.

-Vamos.-

-¿No me puedo quedar aquí?-

-No.-

La respiración de la muchacha comenzó a agitarse. Quería quedarse y aclararle a Misao cómo eran las cosas, decirle que aún era virgen. Miró a la muchacha un poco nerviosa.

-Por favor, deje a Kaoru quedarse con nosotras.- dijo Misao.

-Mañana hablarán todo lo que quieran. Buenas noches.- dijo Kenshin tomándola de la mano.

-Kaoru, ¿está todo bien?.- inquirió Misao muy tensa. No podía ser que Kaoru hubiera saltado de las garras de su padre a las del enano depravado.

-Está todo bien. Mañana hablaremos.- dijo Kaoru fingiendo una sonrisa al salir para no armar un lío.- Buenas noches a todos.-

Al llegar al pasillo a oscuras, Kaoru se soltó violentamente del agarre de Kenshin y de ahí se fue al patio. Kenshin trató de tomarla de la cintura y de un manotazo, ella le apartó las manos de su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre?... ¿En qué…? ¡Yo no soy su mujer, por Kami!-

-Si lo eres. En eso quedamos y según recuerdo, te gustaba la idea.-

-Pero ahora… está mi prima y… -

-¿Te atormenta que piense que ya no eres doncella? Podemos remediar eso ya.-

Resoplando, Kaoru le dio la espalda y Kenshin se situó detrás de ella.

-¡Usted no entiende!... lo que ella piense de mi me importa mucho.-

-¿Y crees que ante sus ojos serías una mujer más mala sólo por acosarte conmigo? ¿Por quitarte la ropa y dejar que pase mis manos por todo tu cuerpo, hasta colocarme sobre ti y…?

Nerviosa con la idea, Kaoru se apartó nuevamente, temblando. No quería pensar en eso. No todavía, aunque ya se le había pasado por la mente en un par de ocasiones.

-Vamos a partir pasado mañana o mañana mismo, quizá.- dijo Kenshin enfadado. – Entonces podrás dormir con ellas si quieres. Pero hoy yo te reclamo y te vienes conmigo.

Kaoru finalmente se acostó al lado de Kenshin y permitió que él se amoldar a ella por la espalda y la tomara por la cintura. A pesar de la frustración que sentía, el calor del cuerpo masculino la envolvió y tuvo un sueño reparador antes incluso de idear un modo de vengarse de él.

Fue Kenshin, en cambio, el que no pudo dormir bien. El asunto de Angie le preocupaba aunque tratara de apartarlo de su mente. Por eso, trató de pensar en otra cosa y nada mejor que en Kaoru. En el cuarto a oscuras sus sentidos se encendían y el aroma del cabello de la joven lo tenía un poco vuelto loco. Con la mano libre acarició su mentón y su cuello y pasó por el valle entre sus senos. Llegó a la cintura y su mano tuvo que dar un saltito para sortear el cinturón de la ropa de dormir.

Pasó saliva, nervioso cuando percibió el ombligo de la chica y un poco más abajo, la ropa interior. Respirando hondamente, sintiendo fuego en su propio estómago, deslizó la mano bajo la ropa para acariciar el vello que encontró allí. Kaoru gimió ligeramente en sueños y Kenshin se aventuró un poco más hasta encontrar el lugar donde la piel se dividía. Entre medio consiguió con los dedos apartar los sedosos pliegues para encontrar el lugar desde el que podría entrar al cuerpo de ella.

Su erección no se hizo esperar cuando un dedo encontró un montículo pequeño y tras este, el deseado lugar que buscaba. Frotó un poco, muy ligeramente y un suspiro llegó a sus oídos. Y quiso más de eso. Con cuidado la colocó de espaldas y se colocó sobre ella, decidido a llegar a las últimas consecuencias.

-No, tío… por favor… déjame… - murmuró Kaoru inquieta y entonces Kenshin descubrió que los suspiros y gemidos poco tenían que ver con la excitación inconsciente de la chica, sino con el pavor de ser asaltada en la noche como antes de escapar de su casa, siendo esas palabras las que apagaron en seco la pasión del pelirrojo.

Rápidamente se bajó de Kaoru y regresó a su lado. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ella era su mujer, y él debía protegerla incluso en sueños de los hechos indeseables. ¿Y trataba de tomarla mientras dormía? ¿No sería mejor si ella se le unía a la fiesta bien despierta? Él no era mejor que el tío, después de todo. Tomando aire para dominarse, Kenshin abrazó a Kaoru y ella despertó con el apretón.

-¿Pasa algo?.-

Kenshin, arrepentido, le dio un rápido beso en la boca.

-Nada, sólo que te quiero. No tienes una idea de cuánto te quiero.-

Kaoru restregó su mejilla con la de él, suavemente.

-Y yo a ti, mi querido espadachín. Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido.-

-Siii… hem… si quieres, si mañana aún no nos vamos, puedes ir a dormir con tus amigas. Yo lo haré con los hombres.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien aquí. Si mañana también me despiertas para decirme que me quieres, yo estaré feliz de seguirte cada noche.- argumentó la joven acurrucándose contra él. Kenshin le acarició una mejilla y la besó tiernamente.

-Buenas noches, Kaoru.

-Buenas noches, amor.-

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Fin acto quince

Angie y Tsubaki

Abril 28, 2011

Notas de autora:

No tengo mucho tiempo, disculpen si es que hay faltas ortográficas o gramaticales, porque estoy subiendo este capi sin mucha revisión.

Le quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que me han escrito para pedir que siga la historia, a quienes me han comprendido, a quienes esperan… bueno, ¡creo que es mucha gente!

Las última persona en este intento por hacerme regresar en este fic fueron Diosa Luna, para quien este episodio pudo no presentar muchas sorpresas, de todas maneras debo agradecerle profundamente el haber escrito una reseña tan… ahhh, linda sobre Blankaoru. Podría decir que la reseña es genialísima, pero obviamente mi opinión no cuenta por ser la persona aludida. Si alguien la quisiera leer, pone Blankaoru en Google y sale en la sexta opción.

Las dejo hasta la próxima, en que aclararemos algunas cosas. Besos y abrazos, me voy a cocinar o mi esposo que amo (y en eso Diosa Luna le apuntó medio a medio) pos… me querrá un poco menos.

Blankaoru.


	16. El primer amor de Sayo

**Prisionera**

**Acto dieciséis**

**El primer amor de Sayo.**

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Misao despertó temprano y cuando vio a Kenshin salir del dormitorio, corrió hasta él.

-¿Cómo ha pasado la noche Kaoru?-

Kenshin se encogió de hombros y le señaló el interior, donde la joven dormía.

-Como siempre. Ha dormido como una bendita.-

El comentario extrañó a Misao y al asomarse, comprobó que en efecto, su prima no despertaba.

-¿Acaso usted le dio algo para el sueño?-

-No… es decir, nunca ha necesitado de eso. Ella duerme muy bien. Despertará en una hora, seguramente, así que le prepararé el desayuno.-

Colocándose la espada al cinto, Kenshin, que ya se iba por el pasillo, recordó algo y regresó con Misao que estaba clavada en la puerta, con cara de no entender algo.

-Oye, yo también pensé que había algo malo con Kaoru y su exagerada manera de dormir, pero qué puedo hacer, sólo me limito a cuidarla.-

-Es que esto no está bien. Kaoru siempre ha tenido el sueño ligero… -

-Con el tío depravado tras ella no me extraña.- dijo Kenshin.

-No, no solo con… - a Misao le dio vergüenza llamar "papá" a Matsusoo.- … ese depravado. Ella siempre ha tenido problemas para dormir. Le cuesta mucho y despierta a cada rato, desde antes de llegar a mi casa. Desde que somos niñas, mi tía, su madre, siempre le estaba preparando infusiones que la ayudaban a descansar.

-Desde que la conocí ella duerme bien. Tal vez, simplemente cambió y ya.- dijo el pelirrojo con sencillez.

Misao miró la horrenda cicatriz en la cara de Kenshin y se preguntó si sería él el responsable de ese milagro. ¿Podía ser que Kaoru sólo pudiera dormir bien cerca de él? Mientras anduvieron por los caminos ella no pudo saberlo, porque todos procuraban levantarse a la misma hora y Kaoru siempre tenía cara de sueño. Asumió que era por las dificultades de siempre, pero ahora, mirándola…

-Por cierto, quería aclararte que considero "mi mujer" a Kaoru porque la quiero de esa manera. Ella y yo sólo dormimos juntos y nada más, porque… bueno, porque me gusta realmente y no quiero perderla de vista ni siquiera por la noche.- dijo Kenshin antes de retirarse a la cocina un poco tieso por lo que acababa de confesar a una extraña.

Más tarde, en el comedor, tras ayudar a alimentar a los niños, Angie y Misao notaron que Kenshin salía con una bandeja. El tremendo hombre sonrió.

-Debe querer mucho a esa persona para darle tantos cuidados.-

Misao pronto recordó que en el bosque, Kenshin siempre procuraba el bienestar de su prima. Pero ella pensó que era por la herida que tenía. Se levantó y fue a observarlos al dormitorio. Fue tan sigilosa que ninguno de los dos la notó.

La cara siempre tensa del pelirrojo cambiaba cuando Kaoru abría los ojos y le mostraba una sonrisa. Los de Kenshin a su vez se veían más luminosos y hasta el tono de su voz era mucho más amable que el que le mostraba a cualquiera. Aunque la trataba de mocosa y Kaoru se hacía la enojada, Kenshin le acariciaba el mentón y la instaba a comer lo que le había preparado. Feliz, Misao se alejó para dejarles su intimidad a salvo. Qué suerte tenía Kaoru, estaba todo bien.

Sin duda escapar había sido la mejor solución.

Mientras tanto, Aoshi, en el patio, conversó con los ninjas.

-Me parece que por acá pasa algo realmente grave y no creo que sea prudente marcharnos sin averiguar antes un poco más de ello. Mi padre me dijo que los ninjas debíamos velar por el bienestar del Japón en esta nueva era, pero no puedo investigar solo y me gustaría un poco de apoyo.

-Nosotros sólo obedecemos a Misao. Ella es nuestra líder ahora.-

Aoshi asintió.

-Comprendo. Lo conversaré con ella.-

Cuando Misao salía al patio a barrer, se topó con Aoshi. Se quedó sin oxígeno al verlo, como siempre, y se repuso aparentando calma, también como siempre. Aoshi en pocas palabras le explicó lo que sucedía con el hogar de niños, con las personas que habían comprado el terreno y la invitación a Angie. Le habló de su intención de averiguar más y le preguntó si podía prestarle uno o dos de sus ninjas.

Temió que Misao declarara que ese no era su asunto, pero a Misao le importaba, y mucho. Tanto tiempo tratando de proteger a Kaoru y su fuerza no era suficiente… ¿Ahora se trataba de unos niños? ¡Y ella tenía sus propios ninjas!.

-Me parece que Hannya y Beshimi son los indicados para espionaje. Por favor, joven Aoshi, vaya con cuidado y manténgame al tanto de lo que pase.-

Aoshi le acarició el mentón con el pulgar.

-Tenlo por seguro. Veremos si aún funcionan las redes Onniwabanshuu.

Suspirando, Misao se dedicó al aseo del patio mientras Kaoru y Tsubaki se dispusieron a clasificar la ropa que se llevarían de los pequeños. Kenshin y Angie se dedicaron a reparar la vieja carreta que tenía para que soportara el viaje y Tsubame y Yahiko de repasar con los niños las lecciones del día. Hyotoko se ocupó del almuerzo y Shikijo de ir a inspeccionar los campos para ver qué podían cosechar ya para llevarse.

Fue Shikijo el que notó que algo andaba mal y acudió a su compañero.

-Nos vigilan.-

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Tras una semana más o menos, durmiendo como si no hubiera nada mejor que hacer, Kojiro Kamiya abrió finalmente los ojos. Con paciencia, Megumi lo había cuidado alimentándolo en la boca cuando lo sacaba un poco de su sueño. Se ocupaba en persona de limpiar sus deposiciones y no dejó que ni siquiera Sanosuke se acercara a él.

-¿Kaoru?.-

-No, Megumi, su doctora.- dijo la mujer que se acababa de repasar el carmín de los labios.- Dígame, ¿Cómo se siente?.-

Kojiro no respondió de inmediato, repasando mentalmente su cuerpo. El resultado era sorprendente.

-Me siento muy bien. Realmente descansado. Me parece que así me sentía antes de ir a la guerra.-

Sonriendo, Megumi le presentó un tazón de sopa.

-En cuanto se acabe éste lo dejaré ponerse de pie. Luego debe dar unos pasos y volver a la cama. Mañana ya puede dar un paseo.

-¿Cuándo podré ir a buscar a mi hija?-

Megumi ya le había dado a Kenshin más de una semana de ventaja. Aunque también lo había hecho por el bien del paciente.

-Pasado mañana podrá caminar usted cuanto quiera.-

La doctora se retiró y Kojiro quedó con su tazón de sopa, pensando en lo bien que se sentía y en su próximo encuentro con Kaoru. Las manos le temblaban un poco por la falta de uso, pero pronto se acostumbró a su cuerpo nuevamente. Al regresar Megumi, Kojiro ya estaba de pie, estirándose.

-Me siento muy bien, pero un poco mareado.- dijo al verla.

-Es normal. Mientras usted durmió, pude revisar sus heridas. Hay dos que son muy profundas y recién están sanando. Las demás ya son costras o cicatrices. Señor Kamiya… esas heridas son de mucho tiempo. Si usted hubiera descansado en su momento… -

-Tenía que volver a casa.-

-Comprendo sus motivos, pero si una de las heridas de sus piernas, o brazos se hubiera infectado, usted podría haber perdido ese miembro tras todo este tiempo sin supervisión. Debe ser consciente de esto, porque como le digo, hay dos heridas que le permitirán avanzar, pero nada más que eso.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

-Nada de subir cerros, de cargar peso excesivo, de pelear contra otra persona.-

-Oh, no, no, créame que lo último que quiero es volver a pelear contra otra persona.

Cuando Kojiro regresó a la cama, a la clínica entró Matsusoo, su hermano a verlo.

A Megumi no le gustó para nada ver a ese sujeto. Algo tenía que la disgustaba.

-Despertó mi hermano?.-

-Claro que si. Se encuentra en recuperación y mañana podrá salir de aquí. –

-Necesito hablar con él.-

-Las noticias del tipo que sean, pueden esperar. El señor Kamiya debe estar tranquilo para llevar a cabo la última etapa de… -

Matsusoo no esperó y entró al cuarto de su hermano. Éste lo miró con asombro y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

Igualita a las de Kaoru.

-Encontramos la cabaña del animal que se llevó a tu hija. Hemos encontrado rastros de sangre en ropas destrozadas.-

Al entrar Megumi, que alcanzó a escuchar todo, los colores del rostro de Kojiro se habían ido.

-No, mi hija no… -

-No sabemos si está viva … o tal vez… -

Gruesas lágrimas se asomaron a los ojos de Kojiro.

-No, mi hija no…- dijo con la voz ahogada.

-No sé por dónde empezar a buscarla. Hermano, he esperado a que despertaras en estos días porque tú tienes instrucción militar y tal vez puedas rastrear lo que quedó en esa casa. Yo siempre he sido un hombre alejado de esas cosas y no sé cómo llegar a Kaoru.-

En efecto, Kojiro sabía de esas cosas. Se levantó raudo.

-Llévame a la cabaña.-

-No es prudente.- se apresuró a decir Megumi realmente preocupada.- No debe usted… -

-Mi hija está en peligro, entiéndalo… -

-¿De qué le sirve ir ahora por ella, si será incapaz de cuidarla cuando todo esto acabe? Señor Kamiya, usted no ha entendido que su cuerpo necesita realmente, imperiosamente descanso.-

Kojiro ni se inmutó. Pidió su ropa y un momento a solas para cambiarse. Tenía que rastrear desde la cabaña, el paradero de su hija.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Otra que estaba realmente lista para dejar la clínica era Sayo. Su abuelo vendría a buscarla en cualquier momento. Su hermana Chizuru, como Kojiro, llevaba varios días en cura de sueño, para no hacer demasiado desorden.

Sanosuke fue quien hizo el viaje para hablar con el anciano y ponerlo al tanto de con qué se iba a encontrar y por qué. Había partido el día anterior por la mañana, pero antes, pasó a ver a Sayo que ordenaba su cuarto para ayudar a Megumi.

-Dígale a mi abuelo que lo extraño mucho y que estoy ansiosa por verlo.- dijo la muchacha del cabello claro y ojos como la miel.- Y también…

-Tranquila, muñeca. Mañana tú misma podrás decirle todo lo que quieras. Luego regresarás a tu pueblo y todo seguirá bien.-

La joven tenía muchas ganas de volver, pero por otra parte…

-Por favor, Sanosuke, recuerde ir a verme a mi casa. Yo estaré encantada de recibirle.-

La idea había entristecido a la joven, asi que para que Sano no lo notara, bajó la cabeza y se puso las manos en el pecho. Entonces, repentinamente, sintió que él la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Procura estar bien para mañana.- le dijo Sano. A Sayo, nunca antes un hombre que no fuera su abuelo la había abrazado. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Sanosuke y sin querer le hizo cosquillas con sus rizos. ¿Podría ella quedarse así un rato largo?

Al parecer, Sanosuke le leyó el pensamiento. Por varios minutos la mantuvo así de cerca tras notar que ella no ponía objeción alguna. Finalmente había entre sus brazos una chica que no pensaba que él era un animal. Parecía que Sayo era de esas personas que al contrario de Megumi, buscaba ver el lado amable y positivo de los demás, y sin duda que había visto algo bueno en él.

La soltó pesadamente cuando sintieron ambos los pasos de Megumi acercándose.

-Me voy, Sayo. Nos vemos mañana al atardecer. Te traeré a tu abuelo.-

De vuelta en el presente, Sayo estiraba con las manos la ropa con la que había llegado. Había extrañado a Sano en el desayuno, y contaba las horas para que el sol comenzara a bajar. Cuando sintió los caballos de su casa, con su conocido ritmo al trotar, ella acabó de vestirse para asomarse a la calle.

El reencuentro con el abuelo fue emocionante, y ver a Chizuru aún dormida fue chocante para él. Pero Sanosuke le había contado lo sucedido con Kenshin y Kaoru y el anciano, entendiendo la situación, acordó despertarla en casa siguiendo las indicaciones de Megumi.

-Esta noche pernoctaré en algún albergue.- dijo el señor Kaneda.- Y mañana nos iremos a casa. Antes pasaré a pagarle a la doctora por sus servicios. Mi querida nietecita, qué bien te veo.

Emocionada, Sayo escuchaba a su abuelo desde un lugar lejano. Toda su atención estaba en Sanosuke y para su suerte, su abuelo quiso salir a buscar un baño.

-Es una lástima que hayas pasado toda tu estadía aquí encerrada en este cuarto.-

-Estaba muy enferma. Mis pulmones son frágiles.-

Sanosuke sonrió.

-Pero hay lindos lugares que podríamos ir a ver ahora. Te encantarán, sobre todo la puesta de sol en el río que atraviesa el pueblo. ¿Quieres venir? Una caminata te vendría bien para recordar el pueblo de tu infancia Mira…-

El joven se sacó un paquete mal envuelto de entre sus ropas. ¡Era un kimono!

-Me escabullí a tu cuarto y rescaté este para ti. Da lo mismo si es de tu hermana o tuyo… en fin, ¿Vamos? Ya le pedí permiso a tu abuelo y dijo que si.-

Sayo se contuvo de saltar sobre Sanosuke y abrazarlo por el cuello y rato después, estaba vestida con el kimono, los lazos y todo eso. Se hizo un sencillo y rápido peinado y cuando apareció su abuelo, le agradeció el permiso.

Mientras, Sanosuke compró una rica fruta ensartada en un palillo para compartir con la chica. Cuando la vio aparecer, con el cabello recogido, de donde algunos rizos se escapaban, sintió que alguien lo sacudía antes de volver a ponerlo en la tierra. Qué Megumi, ni Kaoru… ¡Sayo era una preciosura!

Y venía sonrojada. No podía ser más linda.

Le iba a decir un piropo cuando se produjo un alboroto dentro de la clínica. El tal Matsusoo salía arrastrando de un brazo a Kojiro, que caminaba apenas y que sin duda lo seguía a voluntad. Megumi iba detrás de ellos tratando de hacerlos razonar, pero era evidente que no podía.

Y casi se atragantó cuando vio que Matsusoo subía a su hermano a un caballo y a galopar.

Cuando la pobre Megumi se pudo reponer de su estupor y se volvió, se encontró a Sanosuke en su campo visual. Y naturalmente sintió la necesidad de desquitarse con él.

-¡Te dije que te quedaras, que no era necesario que hicieras ese viaje! ¡Si hubieras estado aquí, nada de esto hubiera sucedido!-

-Pero… -

-¡Te encargué vigilar al hermano de Kojiro, de impedirle que se apareciera, y precisamente hoy…. ¡Es que no puedes ser más estúpido!-

Incómoda, Sayo no sabía qué actitud tomar. No le gustaban los gritos ni esas cosas.

-Te diré algo, Sanosuke, ahora mismo debes ir a la casa de Kenshin y ver qué se traen esos dos. Hablaron de ropa rota, restos de sangre y de seguir un rastro.-

-Despreocúpate. Aunque Kenshin hubiera salido por el follaje, si llegó al camino principal es imposible rastrearlo.-

-¡¿Pero si mi paciente se mete entre el follaje y cae por una pendiente? ¡Debes ir ahora!-

Sanosuke miró alternamente a Megumi y Sayo. Él quería salir con Sayo, pero…

-Preciosa, nuestro paseo tendrá que esperar.-

Decepcionada, Sayo trató de ocultar ese sentimiento y esbozó una sonrisa.

-No se preocupe, Sano. Yo… yo iré con el abuelo. Este también fue su pueblo…-

Rápidamente, la chica se dio la vuelta, pero Sanosuke podría asegurar que vio dos brillantes asomando a sus ojos.

Demasiado sorprendido por eso, no pudo reaccionar hasta que Megumi le gritó nuevamente. Y eso francamente lo enfureció.

-¡¿Sabes qué? Estás solterona porque realmente nadie puede soportarte, porque eres una maldita dictadora que echa la culpa a los demás de sus propias fallas. No soy tu esclavo, ni siquiera tu empleado, menos tu marido para que me trates así en frente de los demás y me grites. Incluso Kenshin, con lo huraño que es me da más respeto. Búscate a otro tonto que te siga, a mí ya se me cayó la venda de los ojos hace bastante rato y en verdad que me hiciste un favor al rechazarme cuando te declaré mis sentimientos.-

Dicho lo cual Sano se metió a la clínica buscar a Sayo.

La encontró sentada en la cama de un cuarto vacío. Tenía la cabeza gacha porque se limpiaba la humedad de los ojos.

-Oye… realmente tengo ganas de salir contigo.- dijo Sanosuke asomando medio cuerpo por la puerta.- ¿Todavía me quieres acompañar? Vamos por tu abuelo. Se hospeda aquí cerca y aprovechamos de llevar tus cosas allá.

-¿No tendrá problemas si me acompaña?-

-Claro que no, Sayo. Digamos que… que gracias a ti he podido librarme de un problema que tenía. Salgamos, no querrás que la fruta se estropee, ¿no? Compré una para ti.

El paseo de la tarde fue todo un éxito y el señor Kaneda tuvo mucho que contar sobre cuando él era joven. Sayo y Sanosuke reían con sus chistes y la pasaron los tres muy bien.

Pero con respecto a Megumi, enfadada hasta el hartazgo, se encerró en su oficina suplicando que no viniera nadie enfermo. Apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos sobre la mesa y lloró de rabia, porque algo de lo que le había dicho Sanosuke tenía sentido. Frustrada, y enfadada repentinamente al recordar como feliz él se había ido con Sayo, trató de consolarse pensando que después de todo él no estaba a su nivel, que ella sabía muchas cosas y podía aplicar la medicina mientras que Sano no tenía responsabilidades ni nada. Ella no podía permitirse esas tonterías del amor, porque no llevaban a nada bueno y ella estaba consagrada a salvar vidas. Llorando, finalmente se dio cuenta de que Sanosuke no regresó tras la pelea como lo hacía otras veces para disculparse.

-Es un idiota.-

Estaba tan ocupada rabiando a solas, que se le olvidó la dosis de éter para Chizuru.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

La luz no era la mejor en la casa del bosque. Sin embargo, era notoria la sangre en las vendas y la ropa de cama. Temblando ante lo que pudiera descubrir, Kojiro se rodeó el cuerpo con una prenda ensangrentada que encontró.

-Sea quien sea que lo llevara puesto, fue apuñalado por la espalda.- declaró. Es una herida muy grave… podría sobrevivir sólo si tuvo la suerte de que el acero pasara entre los órganos vitales.- Se tapó la cara con ambas manos, desesperado al percibir un tenue aroma en la prenda.- Mi niña… -

Frenético, aspiró el Gi. Era el aroma de su hija. Su corazón se encogió con esa posibilidad.

-A mi niña la apuñalaron…- dijo ahogado.

Matsusoo tampoco estaba contento con la idea. Él quería a Kaoru como su mujer, su amante. En realidad, sólo quería poseerla aunque fuera una vez y ese deseo lo obsesionaba. Notó que Kojiro se movía por toda la casa.

-Maldito cerdo… - dijo al notar que había sólo un futón en medio de la casa cuando era evidente que había rastros de otra persona ahí.- Sólo espero por su bien que no le haya hecho nada a mi niña.-

Matsusoo había notado que sólo había un futón, pero no le dio importancia. Realmente su hermano era bueno en eso. Sus hombres, tras él, observaban atentos a Kojiro moverse por la casa.

-No entiendo, no entiendo… algo realmente raro pasó aquí.- dijo Kojiro con el kimono de Kaoru colgando sobre su hombro. Había dado con una habitación en la que había una caja de costura, libros y ropa femenina con el olor de su hija. Incluso encontró un libro con las hojas marcadas. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver una flor seca entre las páginas. La flor favorita de… de…

Tratando de quitarse la emoción de encima para analizar todo, visitó el otro cuarto. A pesar del polvo, estaba todo en orden salvo un armario. Sólo en las vendas limpias estaba revuelto, en la ropa de viaje, accesorios de soldado.

Parecía todo en orden, pero la sangre, la ropa… sin duda su hija estuvo ahí, pero ¿por dónde empezar a buscar?

Había algo… algo que lo estaba molestando con todo eso. Miró a Matsusoo que compungido, miraba toda la casa.

Regresó al cuarto del soldado. ¡Eso era! Si alguien hirió a Kaoru de muerte, la habría dejado morir, pero al parecer, la persona que vivió con ella, que conocía la casa, la trató de ayudar, ¡porque se dirigió directo a las vendas sin desordenar nada más! Si se fueron, tal vez fue a buscar ayuda, pero no con Megumi. ¿Dónde más habría un médico?

Él sabía que un demonio de cabello rojo vivía con ella, pero algo le decía que no era él el verdadero agresor de su hija. Tomando el kimono que llevaba sobre el hombro, notó el hilo que cosía sus mangas, distinto al de la costura original. Era un hilo como el del costurero.

Su hija tuvo la calma para realizar una gran costura de manera perfecta como la que le enseñó su madre. Eso significaba que nadie la molestó. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. ¿Acaso ella vivió bien en ese lugar?

Por alguna razón, su hermano seguía diciendo cosas sobre el demonio de cabello rojo. Kojiro examinó la ropa de cama del futón y los tatamis de los dormitorios. Estaba todo en orden, no había rastros de sangre que delataran algún abuso.

-Debemos atraparlo, hermano, y quitarle a Kaoru.- seguía diciendo Matsusoo. Kojiro quiso decirle que era otro el que quizá hirió a su hija, recordando además el amable modo en que el demonio lo salvó y lo trató la mañana en que se conocieron, pero de pronto le pareció que no era buena idea compartirle sus descubrimientos a su hermano. Jadeando de cansancio, anunció que lo mejor sería continuar por la mañana.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

-Esto es preocupante.- dijo Angie.- No puede ser que nos vigilen.

-Lo mejor será partir pronto.- respondió Kenshin.- Estamos listos para ponernos en camino ya.-

-El viaje en carreta y con diez niños pequeños, además de los más grandes, será lento.- Intervino Tsubaki.

-No hay problema, porque con mis ninjas los defenderemos de cualquier cosa.- prometió Misao muy segura de su equipo.

Aoshi acababa de llegar, diciendo que no había encontrado nada especial y que lo mejor sería marcharse, como decía Kenshin, de modo que acomodaron al caballo, subieron los paquetes a la carreta, a los niños, y partieron al caer la noche. Una verdadera caravana de adultos a pie y de niños canturreando emocionados por el paseo.

Angie iba con la cabeza gacha. En verdad le dolía tener que partir hacia un nuevo hogar, pero la mano de Tsubaki en su brazo le dio fuerzas. Él la cubrió con la enorme suya.

-Lo importante es que vamos todos juntos. Todo irá bien.- dijo la muchacha.

Beshimi guiaba la carreta, con Hannya delante de él como centinela. Atrás iban los demás conversando y entonces, Aoshi quiso conversar con Misao. Kenshin y Angie escucharon.

-Mientras vigilábamos con Hannya, vimos a varias personas entrando a la cascada con vigas de madera. Al parecer, debajo hay un túnel que ellos quieren utilizar para algo. Es preocupante, porque se sabe que la gente que no tiene nada que ocultar, no se esconde.

-Dice Shikijo que nos vigilan.-

-Es posible. Había un par de guardias hablando y decían que el señor Shishio había mandado a los otros dos a vigilar porque pensaba que Angie podía serle de utilidad. Esperemos que ahora que nos hemos ido, comprenda que Angie no desea pelear. Contactamos con una red Oniwabanshuu y prometieron ayudarnos enviándonos un reporte dentro de una semana. Lo que sea que esté construyendo ese Shishio no será terminado antes de medio año, asi que contamos con ese tiempo para investigar.

Por su parte, Kenshin estaba pensando en lo que hacer al llegar a la casa del bosque. Cierto que podía alojar ahí al montón de mocosos y a su amigo. Se comenzaba a preguntar si cabrían todos en la pequeña construcción. Siempre podían ampliarse, pero… ¿Dónde pondría a Kaoru?

La joven caminaba a su lado sin enterarse de que su padre podría estar esperándola en el pueblo. Kenshin contaba con la idea de que al no encontrar a Kaoru ni referencias de ella, Kojiro se marchara. También cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera allí. Necesitaba pensar.

-¿Por qué tan serio?- preguntó Kaoru. Kenshin inventó algo rápido y la tomó con cuidado por la cintura, sentándola en la parte de atrás de la carreta.

-Creo que es mejor que vayas así.-

Kaoru sonrió y las niñas del grupo se le acercaron para jugar suavemente con su cabello. Kenshin la miró embelesado recibiendo las caricias de las manitas infantiles que le hacían una trenza.

Ella era lo mejor, lo mejor que había encontrado en todos esos años de cazador de personas. La que verdaderamente lo hacía desear ser mejor persona, y la que le quitaba esa soledad que se traía desde siempre. No era de extrañar que no quisiera que ella se encontrara con Kojiro, porque él se la quitaría y seguramente se la llevaría de vuelta a la ciudad.

Beshimi detuvo al caballo abruptamente cuando vio a unos sujetos cortarles el paso. Hannya se puso a la defensiva, asi como los demás ninjas. Angie llamó a la calma y se abrió paso entre el grupo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Senkaku, un hombre grande, venía a la cabeza de varias personas armadas.

-Veo que se van de viaje.-

-Así es. Al tener las tierras un nuevo dueño, nosotros buscaremos un nuevo hogar.-

-No recuerdo haberte autorizado a desaparecer así sin más.-

Angie no era dado a replicar. Confuso, miró a su amigo Kenshin.

-Ni quien necesitara tu autorización.- dijo Misao enfadada. Tsubaki la respaldó de inmediato.

-Déjanos pasar, porque tenemos mucho camino por recorrer y este no es asunto tuyo.-

-Es asunto mío porque todo lo que hay en esas tierras le pertenece al señor Shishio, y eso te incluye a ti, mocosa, a los mocosos de la carreta y a Angie. –

-Cada quien es dueño de sí mismo, por eso luchamos en la guerra para cambiar el régimen.- dijo Kenshin adelantándose de muy mal humor.- Déjanos pasar.

-Mi señor Shishio ha exigido al soldado Angie.-

-Ese ya no existe.- Aclaró el mismo Angie.

-¿Cómo que no? Hubieron tres asesinos letales durante el Bakufu, y dos eran de Choshuu. Uno eras tú, Angie Yukuizan, más conocido como el "Monje". Acostumbrabas a hacer un ritual de purificación después de cada asesinato y jamás provocaste dolor innecesario a tu enemigo. A muchos guardaespaldas los dejaste ir, a diferencia de tu otro compañero, apodado Battousai. Ese no dejaba vivo a nadie. –

-Ya no trabajo en eso.- dijo Angie recordando por un momento como usando sólo sus manos, desnucaba rápidamente a sus encargos.- Ahora tengo una misión que disfruto mucho más.-

Misao se puso a discutir con Senkaku junto a Tsubaki, de modo que Kenshin discretamente habló con Aoshi.

-Si se enteran de las habilidades especiales del grupo, no nos dejarán en paz.-

-Tienes razón.- respondió Aoshi, que yendo por detrás de Misao, le puso una mano en la boca. – Las mujeres no deben meterse en asuntos de hombres.

Lógicamente, Misao se enfureció con esa falta de respeto y Aoshi tuvo problemas para mantener a salvo su mano de sus dientes furiosos. Finalmente, Senkaku habló.

-Muy bien, te daré una oportunidad. Una pelea de uno a uno. Si me vences, mis hombres te dejarán ir a ti y a tus amigos. Si no, nos llevamos a los mocosos y tú sirves a Shishio. Por cierto, por ganarme, quiero decir que debes matarme.-

Angie miró a sus niños. Él no podía matar por una cuestión de fe y porque los niños podían mirarlos.

-Si no quieres pelear tú, puedes mandar a otro en tu lugar… - dijo Senkaku mostrando un enorme par de armas afiladísimas en cada mano.- Incluso, puedes mandar a esa chica que está que revienta por golpearme.-

Al sentirse aludida, Misao sólo se enfadó más.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Tras despertar del todo, Chizuru se levantó aún mareada. Su cabeza estaba llena de neblina que apenas le permitía recordar. Sin embargo, con el paso de los minutos llegó a su mente la imagen de Kenshin y Kaoru.

No se lo pensó mucho, se calzó unas sandalias y se escabulló con dirección al monte.

Mientras, Kojiro luchaba con su hermano que insistía en seguir el rastreo.

-Matsusoo, dame tregua, necesito descansar.

-No puedo creer que seas tan desnaturalizado que no hagas más en dar con tu hija. Si fuera mía, yo la buscaría hasta morir.

-Tú no me entiendes, acabo de sobrevivir a una guerra, estoy agotado, necesito estar mejor para dar con mi hija.-

-¡Ya descansaste una semana!.- gritó el otro.

Kojiro tuvo la sensación de que algo malo pasaba con Matsusoo y eso reafirmó su idea de no hablarle de sus suposiciones.

-Lamento que no me comprendas. Me retiro.-

Cuando Matsusoo vio irse a su hermano, mandó a los hombres que lo acompañaban con él. Quería quedarse a solas en la cabaña, con las cosas de Kaoru para sentir su aroma. El maldito Kojiro no le había dado ninguna pista nueva, debió matarlo cuando pudo.

Llevaba un rato en eso cuando una sombra irrumpió en la casa. Matsusoo rápidamente se puso alerta y entre la penumbra distinguió a Kaoru.

Cuando atrapó a la chica y la vio mejor, no tuvo dudas de que fuera ella. La abrazó compulsivamente y Chizuru se asustó con esto, tratando de apartarlo, pero Matsusoo no hizo caso a sus ruegos cuando la recostó sobre el tatami y se puso sobre ella.

-Ahora serás mías. No seguiré perdiendo el tiempo.- le dijo a la muchacha mientras esquivaba sus manotazos. Con su miembro erecto, no le llevó demasiado tiempo desnudarla y penetrarla de un solo empujón.

El Chizuru gritó desgarradoramente, pero Matsusoo siguió en lo suyo, pasándole la lengua por la cara, chupando sus pechos y manoséandola completamente. A la joven ya no le quedaban más lágrimas, pero Matsusoo no la dejaba en paz.

-Mi querida, no sabes cuánto te he deseado… - le dijo embistiéndola con fuerza.- Mi Kaoru…

-¡Déjala en paz!.- dijo como un trueno Kojiro, enfurecido a decir basta. La chica que estaba debajo de Matsusoo volvió el rostro hacia él y Kojiro notó su parecido extraordinario con su hija.

Lentamente, Matsusoo abandonó el cuerpo de Chizuru. Kojiro rápidamente se quitó la parte superior de la ropa y se la puso a la muchacha para cubrirla. Ella temblaba de pies a cabeza, incapaz de hablar, mientras sentía un hilillo de sangre caliente y otro líquido, deslizarse entre sus piernas..

-Nunca me podré perdonar el no haber llegado a tiempo para salvar a esta muchacha de ti. Me devolví a buscarte y… ¿Por eso buscas a mi hija? ¿Para hacerle lo que a esta muchacha?

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Fin acto dieciséis

El primer amor de Sayo

Mayo 2, 2011

Notas de autora.

Sin tiempo, sin tiempo, espero que esté bien, mejor que el capítulo anterior y gracias gracias gracias a quienes me escribieron. ¡A cocinar!


	17. Cásate conmigo, Kaoru Kamiya

**Prisionera**

**Acto diecisiete**

**Cásate conmigo, Kaoru Kamiya.**

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Kenshin notó que Angie, nervioso, sopesaba la manera de pelear con Senkaku. Sabía que la idea era muy violenta para su amigo, ahora reformado, y pensó que después de todo, a él lo habían llamado para ayudar. Y eso es lo que haría. Pasó a primera línea, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Si tienes un combate con "El Monje", te la pasarás bien. Pero si es con Battousai, te puede ir mejor.-

-Ese tipo desapareció después de la guerra. Dicen que se suicidó después de la traición de una mujer.-

Para efectos de viaje, Kenshin siempre procuraba usar un sombrero para que el color de su cabello quedara a salvo de las miradas de los demás. Aún bajo la luz de las antorchas de los soldados, éste resplandeció como una llamarada de fuego al verse expuesto.

-¿Y si yo te dijera que no murió?-

Kaoru se puso nerviosa al escuchar a Senkaku.

-Veo que tienes una espada y que te gusta jugar. Aunque el cabello rojo y la cicatriz en la cara es bastante sospechosa, he visto individuos que se hacen pasar por Battousai. De todas maneras, quiero una pelea y si te mato, exigiré que El Monje se haga presente.

-Pues yo te exijo que dejes pasar la caravana.-

Kenshin estaba un poco cabreado porque Senkaku no le creyó que él era él. Seguramente esperaba a un hombre con el físico de Angie, que era lo que pasaba con todos los que por primera vez se enteraban de que él había sido un hitokiri. De todos modos, no podían perder tiempo en el camino. De una manera tan sorprendente que ni Aoshi, ni Misao, ni los Onnis supieron cómo lo hizo, barrió con su espada a la primera línea de hombres armados que les cubría el paso. La segunda ni se enteró cuando cayó al suelo. La tercera salió arrancando con la cuarta, seguros de que habían visto al demonio. Kenshin regresó junto al caballo y le palmeó el anca.

-Sigan. Yo me quedo y les doy alcance.-

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Chizuru sentía las piernas de gelatina y si no hubiera sido por el fuerte y gentil agarre de Kojiro, sin duda hubiera caído al suelo. Sus dientes castañeaban, le costaba asimilar que acababa de ser brutalmente violada por un hombre cuya cara no alcanzó a notar.

-¿Para esto buscabas a mi hija?- dijo Kojiro cada vez más enfurecido, hasta que una horrible idea llegó a su mente.- ¿Acaso tú la has tomado? ¿Acaso Kaoru no fue raptada, sino que escapó de ti?-

Matsusoo no respondió nada. Chizuru cayó al suelo cuando Kojiro la dejó para golpear a su hermano al comprender lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Maldito! ¡Maldito!.- Decía entre golpe y golpe.- Ella es tu sobrina, es mi sangre, tú sangre… ¡te la dejé para que la cuidaras!-

Matsusoo cayó al suelo y Kojiro continuó con pies y manos dándole, de modo que le rompió un par de costillas y le dejó el hígado bastante molido en medio de sus gemidos de dolor. Justo antes de asestarle el golpe de gracia para dejarlo inconsciente, se detuvo, asqueado al notar su miembro flácido ahora sobre la cintura del hakama, y lo dejó en paz, dominándose a duras penas, para tomar a Chizuru en sus brazos

- Eres un cobarde, ni siquiera te defendiste cuando antes sólo causaste daño. No te mato porque eres mi hermano. Ojalá hubieras recordado eso al desear a mi hija. Si la encuentro, y ella me dice que le tocaste un pelo, olvidaré estas palabras y no descansaré hasta acabar contigo.-

Chizuru bajó el monte cabizbaja, bajo el cuidado de Kojiro. No podía ser que el hombre que le ofrecía su protección paternal fuera el padre de la chica a la que intentó matar.

-Nada de lo que hagas te evitará el recuerdo de esta noche ni te quitará su amargura. Es algo con lo que deberás aprender a vivir.- decía Kojiro conmovido por ella.- Sólo tienes que tratar de seguir adelante. Pero, ¿Qué hacías ahí sola?-

-Yo sólo quería pedirle una disculpa… a Kenshin… y a ella…- murmuró Chizuru.- Pensé que los encontraría allí.-

Kojiro se detuvo abruptamente al escucharla. Se paró delante de ella y la tomó por los hombros.

-¿"Ella" es Kaoru?-

La joven asintió.

-¿Acaso la conoces?-

Nuevas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de la chiquilla.

-Yo… yo… Kaoru me salvó la vida a mí y a mi hermana junto a Kenshin… pero yo, por celos le hice daño… - Tras esto, el llanto de la chica se hizo incontrolable.

Kojiro vio a la joven tan mal, que a pesar de su necesidad de saber de Kaoru, decidió darle un poco de descanso emocional a la joven.

-Ya hablaremos de eso. Ahora iremos a un lugar seguro para que te recuperes.-

Mientras tanto, aún en el suelo, Matsusoo evocaba cada momento del asalto a la desconocida parecida a Kaoru.

Había sido virgen, sin duda, como debía serlo Kaoru. Misma contextura, su miembro se encontró en la gloria al obligar a la carne de la joven a separarse para dejarlo entrar. Ella estaba tan caliente… apretándolo. ¿Sería mejor con su sobrina? Sin duda. Quería nuevamente esa sensación.

Ahora que Kojiro sabía su secreto, sin duda la buscaría afanosamente hasta dar con ella. Y él debía aprovecharse de eso, seguirlo en secreto para arrebatarle a la muchacha cuando llegara el momento. Luego lo mataría, Kaoru sería suya por siempre. La desconocida también le había gustado, tal vez podría dar sus señas a sus hombres para que se la trajeran, seguramente estaría bajo el cuidado de Kojiro, pero arrebatársela no sería problema.

Sonriendo, Matsusoo se puso a duras penas de pie y escupió algunas muelas. Le dolía todo y apenas podía pararse, pero sentía que la cosa se estaba poniendo buena.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Kaoru había querido quedarse con Kenshin, pero la obligaron a seguir, incluso él. Quince minutos después, llegó a su lado tras terminar la pelea.

-¿No lo habrás matado, verdad?- preguntó Angie.

-Claro que no. Sé que no querrías eso. Ni yo. Simplemente me valí de una artimaña para lograr que él mismo se rompiera una rodilla. Luego me vine.

Sonriendo, Kaoru volvió a caminar a su lado.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar y los niños a caer del sueño. Tsubame los acomodaba en la carreta con cuidado de no despertarlos y poco después de las dos de la mañana encontraron un riachuelo en el que el caballo pudo saciar su sed y comer pasto tierno de su orilla. Los que iban a pie se sentaron a descansar.

-¿Lo conociste en la guerra?- preguntó Kaoru a Kenshin, sobre Angie.

-Claro que sí. Ambos hitokiris, él fue antes que mi. Mi primer trabajo estuvo bajo su mirada y aprobó que yo lo sucediera. Durante ese periodo no intercambiamos muchas palabras, pero cuando pasé a primera línea y conocí a Kaneda, también me reencontré con Angie. Un día él me dijo que no quería matar a nadie nunca más… supongo que la mayoría de los soldados pensamos lo mismo en algún momento. Me dijo que su sueño era ayudar a los niños de los que habían muerto.-

-Mi primer hogar de niños sólo tenía de esos.- dijo Angie.- Pero lo quemaron y sólo Tsubaki sobrevivió. La mayoría de estos nuevos niños son menores de diez años, sus padres no murieron en la guerra, pero de todos modos ellos vagaban abandonados, expuestos al frío, a los maltratos y abusos de otras personas. Yo les quise brindar un hogar y Tsubaki me ha ayudado. Es una gran compañera.- dijo Angie mirándola con cariño.- A Kenshin le gustó mi idea sobre los niños, y decidió apoyarme con di… -

-No es necesario que cuentes esas cosas.- dijo Kenshin un poco nervioso.- Tú sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo. Creo que tú has encontrado un modo para ser útil a la sociedad y para expiar tus culpas como asesino.-

-Ustedes hablan de matar y esas cosas.- dijo Misao.- Pero no parecen malas personas.

-Con Angie y Kaneda lo hicimos por un ideal. Pero hay gente que lo hace sólo por placer, como Jinnei Udo. Otros por venganza, por ira… Misao, espero que nunca te veas en la situación de matar a alguien. Ni tú ni Aoshi. No importa si se trata de un horrible enemigo, quitarle la vida a otro ser humano trae consigo una maldición: La de no dormir bien, la de sentirse despreciable.

Los Onis no comentaron nada porque conocían el sentimiento al que se refería Kenshin. Angie bajó la cabeza.

-Ya no soy joven. Tengo 36 años y hasta los 24 me sentí el más poderoso de los hombres. Entré a probar mis habilidades como Ishinshishi y me he pasado los 12 restantes intentando olvidar todo eso. Todos guardamos un monstruo en nuestro interior y está en nosotros dejarlo libre. Yo intento aplacar el mío mediante las enseñanzas de Jesucristo y su Padre. No he vuelto a matar y rehúyo el combate siempre que puedo. No es fácil. Mucha gente escuchó hablar de "El Monje" y me buscan para medirse conmigo. Otros para vengar a algún ser querido. Incluso al matar debemos hacernos cargo de las consecuencias.

Kenshin no dijo nada, pero sintió sobre él la penetrante mirada de Kaoru.

Beshimi, que andaba investigando, apareció para avisar que un pueblo se encontraba a media hora de camino. Estando mejor el caballo, empezaron a andar lo que les quedaba, para encontrar alojamiento y dormir.

Tal como lo había prometido, Kenshin permitió que Kaoru durmiera con las mujeres.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora?- preguntó Misao.

-¿Ehh? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Me escapé de mi casa con intención de encontrarte y lo hice. Pero ahora, por más que lo pienso, no sé qué debemos hacer. No podemos volver a mi casa, aunque tal vez podríamos hacerlo a la tuya.-

¿Volver a su casa? Kaoru no estaba segura.

-Hice un trato con Kenshin…

-Pues llévalo contigo. Ya sé que él está enamorado de ti. Y si eso no te molesta, es que es obvio que lo estás de él. Llévalo contigo a casa. Me iré con Aoshi a verte en cuanto nos casemos.

-Aún quedan unas semanas para poder administrar mi herencia.- dijo Kaoru.- Y no puedo volver a mi casa antes de que eso pase.-

-¡Claro que puedes! ¿Acaso no viste como Kenshin arrasó con esas personas? ¡Y con un golpe de espada! Es el indicado para protegerte de mi padre y de todos los idiotas a los que pueda contratar para dar contigo.-

Una niña que dormía cerca de ellas empezó a balbucear algo, y las muchachas se quedaron calladas unos minutos, durante los cuales, Kaoru aprovechó de pensar en lo que le decía su prima.

-Mi padre hizo muchos arreglos y mandó a gente indeseable como ese Jinnei, pero no mandó a nadie directo a tu casa, eso lo sé porque traté de espiarlo cada vez que pude. De todos modos, como dijiste, quedan pocas semanas para tu cumpleaños y mayoría de edad.-

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Sanosuke, Sayo y Kaneda pasaban por la clínica al finalizar su paseo, cuando notaron a un hombre semidesnudo que a duras penas cargaba un bulto. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir a Chizuru y de inmediato llamaron a Megumi.

Tenía varios golpes y nada que requiriera cuidados. Cuando terminó de revisarla, exigió explicaciones a Kojiro, quien contó lo que había pasado. Sayo se puso a llorar y Sanosuke pegó un puñetazo en la pared. Sintió sobre él la mirada fulminante de Megumi.

-¿Ves? Te dije que los acompañaras y ya ves que no me hiciste caso. Sabía que algo malo sucedería.-

Sanosuke quiso replicar que la culpa era de ella por no cuidar de la paciente, pero no pudo. Kojiro contó que la muchacha quería pedir disculpas a Kenshin y Kaoru, por lo que la congoja de Sayo aumentó mientras su abuelo la abrazaba.

-¿Disculpen, pero me podrían decir si ustedes también conocen a Kaoru?-

-¿Y quién es usted?- quiso saber Sano.

-Su padre. Necesito encontrarla cuanto antes.-

Sano, Sayo y Kaneda se miraron.

-Ella es la mujer de Kenshin.- dijo el viejo.- Se quieren bastante. Es una mujer muy valiente, capaz de hazañas. Si usted es el padre, déjeme felicitarlo.-

-¿Mi hija?-

-Es una muchacha buena y divertida. No sé qué le ha visto a mi amigo, pero le tenemos mucho aprecio.

-Me salvó a mí y a mi hermana.- dijo Sayo.-Me hubiera gustado hablar con ella por última vez, pero desapareció poco antes de eso.

Mirando a Sayo, Sanosuke no se dio cuenta que de Megumi le hacía señas para callar con respecto a Kaoru. Hizo una mueca de no entender, pero Kojiro ya sabía que su hija había estado en ese pueblo.

-Pero, ¿cómo es posible que ella haya llegado sola hasta acá?-

Esta vez, Sanosuke guardó silencio al recordar que Kenshin pedía discreción con ella. Ante el silencio, Kojiro arremetió.

-Al menos, ese Kenshin es… ¿un buen hombre?-

-Kenshin es un buen hombre.- dijo Kaneda.- Es muy fuerte, parece un poco intratable al comienzo pero es un gran hombre. Él se veía siempre muy preocupado de Kaoru. Y ella se veía bien.

Kojiro suspiró de alivio.

-¿Nos podría usted decir cómo es que un padre llega a preguntar por su hija a un lejano pueblo? Porque claramente usted no es de este lugar. Y Kaoru menos.- dijo el abuelo.

Chizuru, del otro lado de la pared, en calma, escuchó la historia del hombre que va a la guerra y de la hija que quedó en manos del hombre que acababa de agredirla.

En esos momentos deseó con todo el corazón que Kaoru no hubiera tenido que pasar por lo que estaba pasando ella, aunque tampoco tenía cómo saberlo.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Los ninjas advirtieron que nadie los seguía, y la caravana prosiguió su camino. De mejor ánimo y descansados, llegaron a un lugar especial en el cuarto día de viaje, donde vendían un campo. Kenshin no quería llegar a su montaña aún, asi que sugirió ver el lugar, de modo que Angie quedó contento con la idea de tener un lugar propio.

-El precio es bueno, pero no tengo tanto dinero como piden para dejar un adelanto.- comentó durante la noche, ante una fogata. Al día siguiente, Kenshin habló con los ninjas.

-Necesito averiguar algo con un amigo. Quiero saber si están disponibles sus redes de información.-

Tras consultar con Misao, los Onis le consiguieron a Kenshin una paloma mensajera de la zona. Fue así que esa misma tarde, un hombre interceptó a Sanosuke que iba a dejar a Sayo a la pensión donde se hospedaba.

-¿Tú eres Sanosuke Sagara?

-Claro que sí.-

-Alguien te envía este mensaje con suma urgencia y pide que lo contestes ahora mismo. Léelo y te ayudaré a escribir la respuesta en este instante.-

Sanosuke leyó con dificultad el pequeño papel enrollado con minúscula letra.

"¿El padre de Kaoru sigue en el pueblo? Kenshin"

El joven hizo un gesto de no comprender y cuando lo entendió, le dictó al ninja una tremenda carta que como pudo, el Oniwabanshu condensó. Al llegar a su cuartel, el hombre le puso el papel a la paloma en la patita y la mandó a volar por los cielos. Horas después llegó al lugar donde Kenshin esperaba.

"Su padre la está buscando y su hermano Matsusoo violó a Chizuru y no lo hemos podido sacar de tu casa aunque lo tengo hecho puré. No entiendo nada, pero creo que Kaoru debe regresar ya por acá."

Tras agradecerle al ninja, Kenshin regresó al lugar donde acampaban los demás, bastante pensativo. Ahora ya no se trataba de que Kaoru lo abandonara. Se trataba además del dinero que ella le había prometido. Angie necesitaba un hogar donde vivir y su montaña llena da cadáveres y hechos violentos no le parecía un buen sitio para los niños. Además, él era el benefactor de Angie, no cuidaba mocosos, pero les daba el dinero que necesitaban para alimentarse y vestirse. Cuando Kaoru heredara, le daría su dinero y quedaba poco tiempo para eso, pero si sabía del padre, no lo haría.

Sin embargo, ella sería inmensamente feliz si supiera que Kojiro estaba vivo.

Necesitaba una manera de quedarse con Kaoru, con el dinero para usarlo en una buena causa, y permitirle ver a su padre sin que él se la quitara.

-Le devolvería el dinero en cuanto pueda y le hablaría de Kojiro después de eso.-

Poco antes de llegar al campamento, se encontró con Angie que juntaba ramas del bosque y lo saludó.

-Tu muchacha es realmente encantadora y los niños la adoran. La extrañarán cuando se acabe el viaje. Eres un hombre afortunado por tenerla.-

-Lo sé.- dijo Kenshin.- Por eso le pediré que se case conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?-

-Pero claro. No veo por qué no. Tengo entendido que tu religión aprueba la unión entre dos personas… -

Angie se puso serio.

-No se trata de eso. Es sobre… sobre… - Angie tomó la última rama.- Es sobre Battousai y las personas que lo buscan.

-Les plantaré cara y ya.-

-No es tan fácil. Deberás vivir escondido y así y todo darán contigo igual.-

Mareado de tanta palabrería, Kenshin iba a replicar hasta que Angie lo paró.

-No estoy casado, pero llevo muchos años viviendo por otras personas y no ha sido fácil, porque quienes me buscan lo hacen para matarme y si algo me pasa, ¿qué será de mis niños?. No digo que no te cases con Kaoru, pero si lo haces, formarás una familia con ella y tendrás que cuidarte mucho por ellos.-

-No es para tanto.- dijo Kenshin disimulando su preocupación.

-¿Cuántas veces te emboscaron el último año?-

-Unas seis veces.-

-Y tú siempre vas por los caminos. Imagina si tuvieras una residencia fija.-

-Vamos, Angie, la tengo y… - iba a decir "no ha pasado nada" hasta que se acordó de Jinnei Udo. Los buscaba para tener el placer de matar una chica y de medirse con Battousai.

-Tienes razón. No es fácil cuando se tiene todo un pasado, pero de todos modos me casaré. Mañana mismo si es necesario.

Tsubaki, Kaoru y Misao acabaron de servir la cena, en tanto Tsubame preparaba donde dormir, cuando algo llegó a la cara de Kaoru. Le habían arrojado un ramo de flores.

Al mirar enfadada hacia el frente, se topó con Kenshin.

-Kaoru Kamiya, nos vamos a casar.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

-¿Tantos días?- exclamó Kenshin al hablar con el oficial cuando le consultó sobre una fecha para casarse.- ¡Eso es en un mes y no tengo tanto tiempo!-

-La ley es la ley.- dijo el oficial.- No puedo… -

Kenshin miró al sujeto fijamente y le encontró cara conocida. Sonriendo, cambió de táctica, mirando en rededor para asegurarse de que nadie los oía.

-Creo recordarlo, señor Toriyama. Yo le hice un favor, hace años, ¿recuerda?

El aludido se puso un poco nervioso, pero se hizo el que no se acordaba.

-Le ayudé a robarse a su novia precisamente para que se pudieran casar. Entonces usted no tenía ni un poco de plata en los bolsillos y le ayudé de a gratis a cambio de otro favor. Pues bien, ahora el enamorado soy yo y quiero casarme mañana.-

Toriyama, sudando, se hizo el digno.

-Pues bien… er… señor Himura, necesito su identificación y… -

-¿Acaso usted no creerá en mi palabra?.-

El oficial detectó un brillo asesino en los ojos de Kenshin y tosió incómodo.

-Su nombre, el de la señorita…-

-Póngale ahí que soy viudo, que la señorita es soltera y huérfana, por ende, cuida de sí misma. Cualquier otro dato que necesite se lo podemos proporcionar mañana mismo, antes de la ceremonia.- dijo hosco.

-Es… está bien, señor Himura. Hem… mañana temprano, antes del mediodía le pa rece?-

El buen humor se reflejó en los ojos del pelirrojo.

-Me parece excelente, Toriyama. Usted sí que sabe ser agradecido. Mañana puntual a las diez estaré aquí con mi novia y mis testigos.-

Al salir Kenshin, Toriyama sintió un gran alivio. Pensó en su bolita de arroz que lo esperaba en casa bordando un futoncito para el bebé que venía en camino y cambió el ánimo con respecto al favor para el espadachín. Mientras tanto, Kenshin se encaminó al templo.

Le sabía un par de cochinadas al sacerdote, y se las pensaba cobrar.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Misao y Aoshi se habían ido al bosque de paseo, para darse de besos y decirse cosas lindas al oído, aprovechando la libertad de la que disponían. Incluso, Aoshi le dijo que ya que estaban de viaje, podían ver un lugar que les gustara a ambos para fijar su residencia al casarse en unos pocos años. La fortuna Shinomori les permitiría ubicar su hogar donde quisieran y administrar un negocio.

-Mi padre desea abrir una sucursal en Kyoto o sus cercanías y estoy de acuerdo en ello. Además, las redes Oniwabanshu que aún operan se concentran en ese sector.-

Luego del paseo, regresaron al campamento donde Kaoru, de un humor pésimo, ordenaba la ropa de los niños, alejada del resto.

-¿Kaoru?- dijo Misao.

Al ver a su prima, Kaoru suspiró y se tapó la cara.

-No puedo creer que yo esté metida en esto.-

Misao miró a Aoshi y este de inmediato comprendió que lo mejor era dejarlas solas.

-Misao, no quiero casarme.- dijo Kaoru.- Kenshin no llega y no he podido decírselo.

-Pero anoche tú… -

-Yo no dije nada, de la impresión, supongo.

-Yo lo vi muy entusiasmado.- comentó Misao.- Quizá debieras hablar de esto con él cuanto antes.

-Traté antes de dormir, pero estaba muy entusiasmado hablando del campo que vieron con Angie y esas cosas. Nunca lo había visto tan hablador.

Misao miró a su prima, y Kenshin pronto entró en su campo visual. Venía la mar de contento.

-Aprovecha ahora de hablar con él. Ese sendero te lleva a un estero muy bonito. Vete a esperarlo allá y yo te lo mando. Allá nadie los molestará y estarán tranquilos.-

Kaoru hizo caso a su prima y cuando estaba acabando de acomodarse sobre un tronco bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, llegó Kenshin a verla.

-Dice Misao que quieres hablarme.-

Mirándolo, teniéndolo de frente, Kaoru sintió algo en la pancita. Se preguntaba si realmente era verdad que ella no se quería casar con él. Mientras se respondía eso, palmeó el tronco donde estaba sentada para que él se sentara a su lado, mojándose los pies en el estero.

No dijeron nada por espacio de unos minutos, así de cómodos estaban, hasta que Kenshin habló.

-Mañana nos casaremos.

-¿Tenemos que hacerlo?- preguntó Kaoru sin saber qué pensar.

-Claro que sí. Eres mi mujer y quiero estar contigo, pero no me gusta hacer las cosas a lo loco. Asi que nos casaremos.-

-Pero Kenshin, apenas nos conocemos de un mes más o menos.-

-Mira, encontré en ti todo lo que quiero en una mujer. De hecho, hasta que apareciste, yo no sabía qué era eso, pero te ví y ahora sé que te quiero en mi vida de tiempo completo. Quiero que tengas mis hijos y quiero dormir contigo cada noche.-

Ante esas palabras, la emoción hizo que la piel de Kaoru se pusiera como de gallina. Ella tembló un poco.

-Pero Kenshin… dígame una cosa… - Kaoru tragó saliva y miró al cielo, moviendo los pies hacia atrás y adelante alternadamente.- Usted…

-Tutéame. Serás mi esposa mañana.-

-Hem… T-tú… ¿Tú siempre vives así?-

-¿Así cómo?-

-Pues, ya sabes… del mes que llevamos juntos nos la hemos pasado corriendo, estuvimos apenas unos días en tu casa, y hemos debido avanzar heridos, siempre contra el tiempo. Kenshin, tú, así como eres conmigo, me gustas mucho, pero el modo en que vives… -

A Kenshin lo que le decía Kaoru no le hizo la más mínima gracia. Se parecía un poco a lo que le dijo Angie. Al ver su expresión, Kaoru se asustó, pero se dio ánimo para seguir.

-Yo siempre vi a mis padres juntos. Mi padre trabajaba y volvía a casa a impartir clases en su dojo. Yo… soy una mujer hogareña, de un solo sitio. Me gusta eso, me gusta la seguridad, saber que pertenezco a un lugar, pero usted… digo, pero tú… -

Se detuvo al no saber cómo proseguir. Kenshin la tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Nos casaremos mañana y punto.- dijo al soltarla y ponerse de pie.

-Pero… -

-Si quieres tu casa la tendrás, pero tomará tiempo.-

-Pero Kenshin, podemos vivir en la casa de mi familia, en Tokio.-

Demasiados enemigos en la nueva ciudad capital.

-La de la montaña está bien. Contamos con amigos.

-En Tokio también dejé amigos.- repuso Kaoru.

-Pues qué bien.

-¿Acaso así te casaste con tu primera esposa? ¿Apurado y prácticamente obligándola?

Resoplando, Kenshin necesitaba zanjar ya esa conversación antes que se le fuera de las manos. Y encontró un método genial. Tomó a Kaoru por los hombros, se agachó hasta sus labios y la besó como nunca antes se le había ocurrido hacerlo.

La joven se mareó por unos momentos y trató de apartarse, pero él la sujetó fuertemente y la hizo separar las piernas, acomodándose entre ellas. Kaoru no comprendió hasta que él se frotó contra su intimidad y asustada, ella imprimió fuerza a sus brazos para alejarlo.

-Vas a ser mi mujer.- dijo Kenshin contra sus labios.- Pero mañana en la noche y con más calma. Vas a pertenecer a un lugar, llevarás mi apellido y tendrás mis hijos. Te daré mi protección y haré todo lo que me pidas. Pero hoy sólo te pido que te cases conmigo.-

Con la respiración agitada, Kaoru trató de encontrarle un sentido a todo lo que estaba escuchando, pero no pudo.

-Es una locura.

-Encontré una tienda con kimonos bonitos. Vamos a que te veas alguno. El dueño de la tienda estará feliz de obsequiártelo, es un buen amigo mío.- comentó un poco irónico.

Tomando a Kaoru de una mano, la arrastró tras él.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

El matrimonio civil había sido de lo más lindo y más adelante hicieron sus votos en el templo. Kaoru siempre había pensado que esas cosas tomaban más tiempo en su ejecución, pero al caer la tarde, ya era esposa de Kenshin. Al menos, la acompañaba su querida prima Misao y su buen amigo Aoshi, aunque echó en falta al simpático de Sano y ni que decir lo mucho que extrañaba a su padre.

-Sólo espero ser feliz.- dijo frente al templo.

Al anochecer, cenaron todos en un albergue. Kaoru se veía hermosa en su kimono de fiesta y las niñas del grupo de Angie peinaron su cabello en un bonito estilo. Pero no hubo nada más que eso, aparte de un poco de labial. A Kenshin ella le parecía maravillosa, pero tenía mucho en qué pensar.

Al irse sus amigos, Kenshin y Kaoru subieron al que por esa noche, sería su alcoba de casados. Él pasó por alto todas las ceremonias y se acercó a besarla.

-Espera.- le dijo ella.- Estoy nerviosa.-

-Tranquila, no te haré daño.-

Pasando saliva, Kaoru se arrodilló frente a él y se agachó, bajando la cabeza.

-Por favor, guíame para complacerte y ser una buena esposa, y cuida de mí, que soy inexperta.-

A Kenshin tal muestra de humildad le bajó un poco la pasión. Se arrodilló al lado de Kaoru, y la abrazó.

-Cuenta con ello. No quiero hacer otra cosa que cuidarte toda la vida.-

Tras decir esas palabras, Kenshin restregó suave su mejilla contra la de ella, y de ese modo, llegó a sus labios. Tras besarla por espacio de varios minutos, deslizó una mano por el escote de la yukata para abrirla, dejando al descubierto los hombros de la muchacha. Los saboreó tomándose su tiempo antes de llegar a los pechos.

Con los ojos cerrados, Kaoru se dejaba hacer sin cuestionar lo que sucedía. Kenshin regresó a besarla antes de quitarle la prenda por completo. La joven tembló al quedar expuesta a su mirada.

-Eres hermosa.- susurró él, besando la cicatriz en el vientre de ella, logrando que un fuego se extendiera por ella.- Date la vuelta.-

Sin comprender del todo, Kaoru hizo casi y sintió sobre su espalda las manos de Kenshin dándole un masaje. Pero no era un masaje cualquiera, era uno que le enviaba sensaciones placenteras a todo su cuerpo, de modo que ella empezó a gemir, apenas dándose cuenta de este hecho. Kenshin la hizo girar tras unos minutos y se colocó sobre ella. Kaoru separó las piernas inconscientemente, lista para recibirlo, y fue cuando reparó en la tremenda erección que él tenía.

-Tranquila.- la calmó él al notar que se ponía nerviosa.- No te preocupes, no dolerá. Tócalo.

Kaoru hizo caso, notando la textura de la seda envolviendo al miembro. Era muy suave, y duro. Estaba en eso cuando Kenshin la tocó íntimamente, acariciándola hasta sentir su humedad y arrancándole nuevos suspiros. Entonces, se posicionó para penetrarla.

"Realmente soy el primero" pensó al entrar en ella, viendo su reacción. Kaoru no se quejó, porque se contuvo, pero se arqueó para evitar la intromisión. A veces, Kenshin pensaba que el tío si había logrado su objetivo con ella, pero no, estaba claro que no. Se movió despacio mientras ella se acostumbraba antes de proseguir el acto, y entremedio, la llenó de besos.

-Te amo, Kaoru.

-Y yo a ti.- dijo ella con unas cuantas lágrimas. El desgarro había sido breve y se las había dejado, pero a cada momento se sentía mejor con el roce que Kenshin le brindaba.

-Iré más rápido- le advirtió él y Kaoru sintió su fuerza estrellarse contra ella repetidas veces. Advirtió que algo raro pasaba allá abajo. Un lugar en especial pareció cobrar vida y el frote no hacía más que encenderlo más y más. Su respiración se tornó profunda y rápida y de pronto, la sensación más indescriptible de todas, nacida del punto de unión con Kenshin, se extendió por todo su cuerpo haciéndose tan insoportable y delicioso a la vez que tuvo que gritar el nombre de su esposo, clavándole las uñas en la espalda para soportarlo.

Él siguió en lo suyo, sin darle tregua, mientras la chica se retorcía y lo mordía para ahogar sus gritos y gemidos. La sensación se hacía más fuerte y ella cooperaba con el movimiento de Kenshin levantando las caderas. Trató de arquearse hacia atrás pero él no la dejó y Kaoru fue así presa de las sensaciones explosivas de su cuerpo. Si hasta colores vio.

Kenshin terminó unos segundos después, dentro de la joven, y se salió de ella rápidamente para asearse un poco y acostarse a su lado. La respiración de Kaoru aún no era normal, la de él tampoco, pero la tapó con el cobertor y la abrazó, besándole las mejillas.

-Eres exquisita.-

Kaoru se acurrucó contra él.

-Gracias, ha sido maravilloso.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Es una de las ventajas de ser mi esposa. Puedes tener de esto cuando quieras.-

Tímida, Kaoru bajó la mirada y se puso colorada.

-Me parece bien.

Kenshin la hizo darse la vuelta para amoldarse a su espalda, y la atrajo por la cintura hacia él.

-Ahora sí que eres mi mujer, Kaoru. Finalmente eres mi mujer. Ya no te dejaré ir.-

Medio dormida, Kaoru no comprendió las palabras de Kenshin y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose segura y feliz. Después de todo, el matrimonio no era tan malo.

Sin embargo, se sentía un poco preocupada al sentir que algo se le estaba escapando y no sabía qué. No le dio importancia a la sensación movió un poco las caderas para sentirse más cómoda. Sintió entonces que algo crecía contra ella.

-No puedes hacer eso ahora que somos esposos.- le dijo Kenshin al oído.- Antes podía respetarte, pero ahora no tengo ganas de eso.

-Pero Kenshin… ¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez?- Kaoru aún no recuperaba el aliento y sintió la punta del miembro empujando desde atrás.

-Tendrás que tener compasión de mí. Hace muchos años que no estoy con mujer.

La penetró finalmente desde atrás mientras acariciaba sus senos y Kaoru no estaba segura de que esa postura le acomodara. Al parecer, Kenshin le leyó el pensamiento y se puso sobre ella. Minutos después la dejó en paz muy satisfecho y sonriente. Nuevamente la llenó de besos y se acomodó para dormir escuchó entonces a Kaoru decir quedó.

-Ha sido un día lindo, aunque me hubiera gustado vivir este día con mi padre al lado.

Kenshin no dijo nada y sólo la acarició.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Fin acto diecisiete.

Cásate conmigo, Kaoru Kamiya.

Mayo 10, 2011

Notas de autora.

Quiero agradecer sus reviews que han sido de lo más diversos. Me alegra que la mayoría pensara que Chizuru no se mereciera la violación. De todos modos no es un castigo para el personaje, es simplemente que nos guste o no, eso pasa a una cantidad importante de mujeres y por ahí iba un poco el que se comentara del parecido entre Chizuru y Kaoru desde antes. Ya veremos en el próximo episodio cómo se desenvuelve esto.

Sobre Matsusoo, no lo hice matar por Kojiro porque Kojiro es demasiado noble como para matar al hermano y porque tengo algo mejor entre manos para él. Y por algo "mejor", entiéndase que será doloroso y terrible.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:

Setsuna17

A KaoruHimura

Pauli

ShinobuByako

Kaoruchan 17

Gata de la Luna

Nickita021

Okashira Janet

Diosa Luna

Gabyhyatt

RossinaDiFuoco

maria g altuve

Ahora paso a comentar algunas dudas que me llegaron.

Como me comentó Okashira Janet, este año, al ser el aniversario 15 de Rurouni Kenshin, harán una nueva animación de la historia. Muchos esperamos que sea la animación del Jinchuu Arc y por otra parte, en la página oficial de la historia, se pueden ver las mejores escenas del animé anterior y el nuevo diseño de personaje de Kenshin Himura. El único problema es que la página está en japonés, al igual que el twiter de la misma, pero es algo que se resuelve con el traductor de google.

Sobre las preguntas relacionadas a Aoshi y Misao, ellos tendrán una gran aventura, a partir del próximo episodio. Y eso será muy importante para ellos por cómo lo enfrentarán.

Sobre Sayo y Sano, aún se vienen cosas y Megumi, aún no decido muy bien qué hacer con ella, aunque le tengo un enamorado cerca que de seguro ya notaron.

Sobre quienes esperaban que apareciera Sano para matar a Matsusoo, era difícil, porque estaba paseando con Sayo y el abuelo y en la vida supuestamente real del fic, él no tiene el don de la clarividencia.

Sobre Angie, estaba presupuestado desde el inicio del fic que aparecería con su orfanato porque en torno a él se desarrolla el conflicto gigante entre Kenshin y Kaoru. Posiblemente ya han vislumbrado de qué se trata. Posiblemente Kenshin sea bruto para hacer las cosas aunque tenga sus nobles motivos (Recordemos que al inicio del fic, Kaoru nota que él está obsesionado con conseguir dinero aunque no entiende bien el por qué), pero las cosas a partir del próximo capítulo, avanzarán vertiginosamente.

Hiko, francamente, no lo tengo en aparición, aunque ahora que lo mencionan, sería una buena idea mencionarlo para algo que quiero hacer. Sobre Shishio y compañía, tienen algo que ver, pero no será un arca argumental, asi que tranquis, que el fic no pasaría de los 30 capis. (Sería el más largo luego de Actuación sin Libreto)

Creo que acá están la mayoría de las dudas de ustedes. Les dejo un beso y me retiro. Mi gata me está metiendo la cola en la nariz y parándose sobre el teclado, asi que es bastante molesta y le tengo un poco de alergia.

Blankaoru.


	18. Un nuevo Escenario

**Prisionera**

**Acto Dieciocho**

**Un nuevo escenario.**

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Con desilusión y desgano, Kaoru se levantó del futón al sentir que le bajaba la sangre. Ya en el baño, se mordió los labios para no gritar de la frustración al notar su ropa interior manchada. Otra vez no sería madre.

La llenaba de tristeza pensar que una vez más, se había ilusionado para nada. Ya llevaba casi tres meses sin menstruar, y ahora su sangre se le escapaba junto con esa vida que ella ansiaba albergar en su vientre. Respirando para contener sus sollozos, se devolvió a la cama, y del modo más natural que pudo, se acostó dándole la espalda a Kenshin.

Éste de inmediato despertó y la abrazó. Tres años de matrimonio lo hacían conocerla a tal grado, que bastaba verla a lo lejos o sentir su energía para saber cómo se encontraba.

-Tranquila, Kaoru… - susurró mientras ella lloraba.- Debes saber que realmente soy muy feliz contigo, eso no cambiará nunca. No necesito de nadie más que tú. Si no podemos ser padres ahora… -

Los días que siguieron, Kaoru deambulaba muy callada por la casa. Kenshin la miraba a la distancia, un poco desesperado, porque no sabía qué decir o hacer para sacarla de ese estado. Habían pasado por eso ya unas siete veces en todo ese tiempo y la joven siempre se retraía, pero cada vez su sonrisa era más esquiva, a diferencia de cuando se casaron, que reía por todo. Kaoru había perdido algo con los años que Kenshin no sabía cómo devolverle.

Él sabía que ella sufría con los comentarios de las mujeres del pueblo, que de ser agradables conocidas, se convirtieron en el verdugo de la joven. Siempre preguntando, hablando, discutiendo… Kenshin decidió que él haría las compras y Kaoru permanecería en casa, a menos que él la acompañara. Nadie la haría sentir mal por no tener aún un mocoso en brazos. Él la protegería de cualquiera que la hiciera sentir menos o poco apropiada como esposa, incluso como mujer.

La recibió en sus brazos cuando llegó de sus labores del día. No era extraño que ella ansiara un hijo que le hiciera compañía cuando él no podía llevarla con él a su trabajo. Con remordimiento, mientras ella se apretaba a su cuerpo, pensó en Kojiro Kamiya. Lo había recordado varias veces a lo largo de los años, pensando en que él sería esa inyección de felicidad que necesitaba Kaoru. Tal vez ella se olvidaría del asunto del hijo si sabía que su padre estaba vivo. Tal vez las cosas irían mejor. Se equivocó al mantenerlos separados.

Kenshin no estaba seguro de poder seguir afrontando solo los abortos de Kaoru, sabiendo que alguien más mitigaría el dolor de la joven. Besó a su esposa en la frente, pensando en averiguar si Kojiro Kamiya seguía vivo y dónde.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Megumi se encontraba vendando el pie de un niño cuando notó que alguien entraba a su consulta. Por el rabillo del ojo, supo que se trataba de Sanosuke. Un poco nerviosa, acabó con el paciente y se lo entregó a su padre.

Luego, muy dueña de sí misma, saludó a Sanosuke como si nada y se dedicó a ordenar unos frascos de medicina.

-Podrías haber avisado que venías.- dijo ella un poco molesta.

-Debe ser que nunca se me ha quitado lo bruto.

Megumi recordó las veces en que insultó a Sanosuke gratuitamente. Lo notó bien vestido y un poco más maduro, pero sólo un poco. Se mordió la lengua para no tentarse de pedirle disculpas por los insultos y arrebatos anteriores.

-Vine para contarte que he finalizado mi instrucción y ahora puedo ejercer como ayudante de médico. Tal vez, más adelante, pueda abrir mi propia consulta.

La doctora se giró en seco.

-Olvídate que practicarás con mis pacientes.-

-Sigues tan agradable como siempre. No te enojes tanto, que te pondrás como una bruja de arrugada.-

-¡¿Acaso viniste a hacerme enfadar? Mejor regrésate a tu pueblo, con tu dulce esposa que es la única que te tolera.-

Sanosuke sintió que lo golpeaban en el pecho. Por su expresión, Megumi supo que había metido la pata con sus palabras.

El joven hombre se levantó pesadamente de su asiento.

-Pensé que ya que no podíamos hablar sin pelear, leerías al menos, mis cartas. Sayo… -Afectado, Sanosuke se dio valor para continuar.- No soportó la neumonía que le vino este invierno. Y no sabes cuánto daría yo por volver a verla.-

-Yo no lo sabía… - repuso Megumi afligida de verdad. Claro, no era que Sanosuke estuviera más sobrio para vestir: es que se encontraba de luto.

-En fin, venía a decirte que empezaré como ayudante de médico en un pueblito lejos de aquí. Ya sabes que no tengo familia, y tú… bueno, eres lo más parecido a eso que tengo. Por eso quería despedirme aunque fuera de tí. Por cierto, nunca pude entender tu necesidad de discutir conmigo e insultarme. Si un día tienes la respuesta, me sentiré muy bien si me la dices. Y… no sé si escribirte… después de todo… sigo siendo un tonto. Nada contigo vale la pena.-

Sanosuke salió a enfrentar el calor de la calle y Megumi se mantuvo estática por un momento. Luego se arrojó a su escritorio donde sin abrir, se encontraban las cartas de Sano.

Un matrimonio feliz: "Nadie me había entregado jamás tanto respeto y amor", decía. Más adelante, la noticia de que estudiaría seriamente sobre la medicina. En otra le contaba que había sido padre. Finalmente, que viniera, porque Sayo estaba muy mal. "Confío mucho en ti" le puso. La siguiente carta era de hacía pocos días. "No pude contarte en su momento", "No sabes cómo duele saber que no volveré a verla", "Megumi, ¿sabes cómo se calma este dolor?"

No era extraño que él estuviera tan enojado con ella por no leer sus cartas. Había volcado toda su ternura al escribirle a quien consideró su única amiga. Ese tipo de cosas que los hombres bien machos no le muestran a los demás, él se lo brindó a ella.

Cerró el consultorio y se lanzó al pueblo en su busca. Lo encontró en la plaza del pueblo, jugando con una niña pequeña, su hija, sin duda. ¿Tendría unos dos años? Ya caminaba.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Aoshi se tomó un descanso y salió a tomar la rica sombra del limonero que había en el patio de su nueva residencia. Okina lo encontró.

-¿Se han ido ya los clientes del mediodía?-

-Desde luego. Omasu ya se encuentra limpiando el restorán y Kuro prepara el menú de la tarde.

-Me alegro, hijo. He notado que la hija del capitán de policía está interesada en ti. ¿Qué piensas?

-Me halaga mucho la idea, pero nada más, padre. Esas cosas no me interesan.

Apoyado en su bastón, Okina suspiró.

-Un hombre no puede quedarse solo. Necesita una mujer y tener descendencia, ya después puedes ver si quieres seguir en solitario. Tal vez una compañera y un hijo te quiten esa soledad.

El anciano se retiró y Aoshi se quedó mirando pensativo, las hojas verde amarillas del limonero. Pensó en Misao. ¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que suceder de ese modo?

Alelada con las historias de ninja y con la idea de ser la princesa ninja, Misao había tomado la férrea decisión de entrenarse en esos asuntos. Desde luego, sus cuatro guardianes no pusieron reparos en tal cosa, pero Aoshi, que era más pragmático, advirtió que ese sería el comienzo del fin de su relación. Y trató de darle argumentos que la convencieran de dejar esa idea y regresar a casa a contraer nupcias con él.

-Estamos en una nueva era en que los guerreros son simplemente las personas que trabajan y luchan cada día para subsistir. No es necesario que aprendas sobre conspiraciones, mensajes secretos, ni esas cosas. Misao, ese entrenamiento toma años, desde la infancia del ninja. Ya estás muy pasada. Por otra parte, mi padre me necesita. No puedo acompañarte más que un par de semanas.-

Misao le había dicho que aún en la nueva era de Meiji, las personas sufrían y tenían problemas o eran abusadas. Que si ella hubiera tenido ese poder antes, hubiera protegido a Kaoru, su prima y habría hecho más cosas buenas, como ayudar a Angie a permanecer con los niños en el hogar que tenían. Cuando los argumentos no funcionaron, pasaron a las discusiones y un día, simplemente, Misao le dijo que para ella era más importante ser ninja que tener novio, delante de los demás que se habían reunido a comer carne asada para inaugurar la primera sección de la nueva casa de niños.

Ni siquiera Kenshin, que había influido un poco en el gusto de Misao por los ninjas, se esperaba esa reacción de ella.

Menos Kaoru, que siempre supo que la joven estaba enamorada de Aoshi.

Asi que Aoshi tomó sus cosas y regresó a su hogar al día siguiente. Los días se convirtieron en años y ella nunca trató de comunicarse con él. Cuando se cansó de esperarla, Aoshi decidió mudarse a una casa más cercana al restauran que tenía con su padre y allí comenzó una nueva vida.

-Todavía la extraño.- murmuró para sí el hombre, apoyado en su limonero. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, algo pasaría y él olvidaría esos sentimientos.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

La verdad, los hijos de Matsusoo le habían perdido el respeto. Tras irse a "buscar a Misao", dilapidó buena parte de la fortuna de la familia contratando sicarios y rastreadores. Sus hijos mayores se hicieron cargo entonces de las finanzas y de ese modo se empezaron a recuperar un poco, hasta que meses más tarde, Matsusoo regresó sumamente delgado y medio loco, del brazo de su hermano Kojiro.

Los jóvenes no podían creer que su tío estuviera vivo. Pensaron mucho en Kaoru y en las maldades que le hizo su padre.

Pero además, Matsusoo venía un poco loco y bastante golpeado. Tuvieron que llamar al médico de la familia para que lo recompusiera y de paso, escucharon todo lo que su tío Kojiro les tuvo que contar sobre él, incluida la violación de Shizuru.

-Tras enterarme de su pasión malsana por mi hija, tuve que haberlo matado, pero no pude, porque es mi hermano. Pero un amigo de ella en ese pueblo descargó su rabia contra él y lo dejó en ese estado. Como hijos, deben hacerse cargo de él, porque yo me voy a buscar a Kaoru.-

Los hijos se hicieron cargo de su padre como mejor pudieron, pero ciertamente Matsusoo había cambiado. Ya no veían en él al hombre jovial y fuerte de antes. Parecía que al violar a la muchacha, había dejado salir lo peor de su alma y ahora, eso se lo estaba comiendo. Permanecía callado, en su patio mirando la nada. Pero sus hijos intuían que algo peligroso había dentro de él y si bien la tradición los obligaba a cuidarlo, no era lo mismo que antes de que desapareciera Kaoru y Misao.

Sobre el tío Kojiro, se había ido de viaje a Tokio, a su casa, a recuperarse unos días del viaje antes de emprender nuevamente. Kenshin, que a la distancia había previsto esa posibilidad, manipuló las cosas de tal manera, que cuando Kaoru fue a retirar su dinero y a visitar la casa, ni siquiera sospechó que su padre pudiera estar ahí. Finalmente, Kojiro, enterado del dinero en movimiento, decidió empezar la búsqueda de su hija en los pueblos cercanos a Tokio. Nunca dio con ella, porque ella estaba muchísimo más lejos, en Sakura.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Un poco nerviosa, Misao aguardaba la llegada de su nuevo futuro jefe. Un oficial de policía de esos que dicen que son incorruptibles. De esos con los que ella y su grupo soñaban trabajar.

Hacía ya varios meses que Hannya, Beshimi, Hyotoko y Shikijo habían declarado que no tenían nada más que enseñarle, asi que la joven tomó sus conocimientos y se fue a presentar ante los policías para trabajar contra los malos. Desde luego que al verla, se mataron de la risa y la echaron a la calle, pero la chiquilla no se dejó abatir por eso. Regresó dos semanas después con una completa investigación sobre cada uno de los que se rieron de ella. Tras ver los datos, los oficiales se pusieron serios. Y esto llegó a oídos del capitán, que más serio aún, le pidió a Misao datos sobre la yakuza local.

Apenas un poco de tiempo después, tenía todo lo que necesitaba saber para hacer la captura del cabecilla de la zona. Y dicen que esa captura llegó a oídos de un tal Goro Fujita que se interesó en el capitán. Desde luego, este tuvo que confesar que le había ayudado un grupo ninja.

-Diles que busquen información de Shishio Makoto.- ordenó Goro. El capitán traspasó el pedido a Misao y ella a sus guardianes. La carpeta que llegó un mes después lo dejó impresionado. Coordenadas, ubicación, costumbres del grupo como para establecer un modo de asalto a su residencia. Goro de inmediato ordenó una junta con el líder del grupo ninja para trabajar con ellos.

Y ahora, que venía entrando y veía en el pasillo a una mocosa vestida de kimono, se preguntaba si no le estarían gastando una broma.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Aoshi estaba terminando la contabilidad cuando decidió darse una vuelta por el restorán. Entonces entró un hombre que le llamó la atención. Sentía que lo conocía, pero a la vez, estaba seguro de no haberlo visto nunca.

Éste se acercó a cada persona del restorán y les dijo algo. Todos hicieron un gesto de negación y Aoshi pensó sacarlo, porque seguramente, estaba molestando a su clientela.

La sensación de reconocimiento se acrecentó al ver los ojos del sujeto. Aoshi incluso se sintió un poco mareado.

-Busco a Kaoru Kamiya, mi hija. ¿La conoce usted?- preguntó el sujeto sin rodeos. Sin duda estaba acostumbrado a preguntarle eso a todo el mundo.

¿Kaoru Kamiya? ¿La chica que fue su prometida, la prima de Misao, la joven que ahora estaba casada con Kenshin?... ¿Acaso este hombre era Kojiro Kamiya?

-Tengo entendido que el padre de Kaoru murió en la guerra, hace ya algunos años.- repuso el joven, estudiando las facciones del hombre que se iluminaron cuando él mencionó algo que sólo alguien cercano a su hija podía conocer.-

-¿La conoce usted? ¿La ha visto? ¿Vive aún?-

Aoshi no estaba seguro sobre qué responder, pero mientras lo pensaba, invitó a Kojiro a sentarse y luego, le dijo a Omasu que le sirviera el menú que él quisiera. La casa invitaba.

-Mi nombre es Aoshi Shinomori, y Kaoru fue mi prometida poco después de enterarse que usted había muerto en la guerra. Tuvo que escapar porque Matsusoo le daba malos tratos.-

-Lo sé.- dijo compungido el caballero.- lo supe tarde, cuando me lo encontré en la casa que ocupó mi hija, atacando a otra joven muy parecida a ella.

Aoshi afinó el oído. Kaoru en varias ocasiones le contó sobre una casa en la colina donde vivía con Kenshin. Y de la que extrañamente tuvieron que huir con Kaoru malherida.

-Allí conocí a dos personas que me ayudaron, la doctora Megumi y el joven Sanosuke. También a Sayo, su prometida y Chizuru… -

Si, definitivamente, Aoshi había oído hablar de ellos.

-Sobreviví a la guerra solo para regresar a cuidar de mi hija y ver que esté en buenas manos. No sabe el desasosiego en que he vivido todo este tiempo.

-Vi a Kaoru por última vez hace como dos años. Estaba casada con un buen hombre, y tenía una casa muy bonita. Ella siempre pensaba mucho en usted y le tenía un altar especial.

Kojiro no pudo seguir comiendo a causa de las lágrimas de emoción. Finalmente sabía de su hija, su niña se encontraba bien, y ahora, más que nunca, le entraba la urgencia por verla.

Aoshi lo comprendió, y rápidamente tomó una decisión.

-Si me da unos días, puedo organizar todo para acompañarlo hasta ese lugar.-

-No es necesario que se moleste. Si me da las señas, puedo llegar solo.-

-No es aconsejable.- repuso Aoshi.- Hace unos años, su hermano puso a todo tipo de indeseables a buscar a Kaoru y a Kenshin. Incluso ella resultó herida en una ocasión y por eso, para protegerla, Kenshin tomó muchas precauciones al emplazar su casa. No es fácil dar con ella y si saben que alguien en el pueblo pregunta por ellos, es posible que tomen sus cosas y se larguen de allí. Por eso, mejor espéreme esos días.-

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Kenshin ya estaba decidido. Propiciaría un encuentro entre padre e hija. La primera parte de su plan era averiguar si Kojiro vivía, y luego, averiguar dónde. Posiblemente fuera en Tokio, donde siempre. Luego, convencería a Kaoru de salir a pasear y listo, encuentro asegurado.

Si con eso le quitaba esa tristeza que se traía, por él estaba bien. Lo importante es que Kaoru jamás supiera que él sabía de la existencia del padre… Megumi y Sanosuke estaban al tanto de eso, por eso a la casa de la colina no podían volver tampoco, a menos que él se adelantara y amenazara a esos dos con rebanarles el cuello si abrían la boca. Después de todo, Kaoru sentía nostalgia de ese lugar, quizá le haría bien regresar y ver a sus amigos.

Kaoru apareció ante él con un rico trozo de sandía y se sentó a su lado.

-Hace tiempo que nadie molesta a Angie y a los chicos, y he pensado que podríamos hacer un viaje. Tengo dinero ahorrado. ¿Qué te parece, mi amor?-

La joven sonrió.

-Está bien.-

Kaoru se apoyó en él y suspiró. Rodeándola con su brazo, Kenshin la observó unos minutos.

-Kaoru… ¿eres feliz conmigo?

-Mucho.-

-Yo también soy feliz contigo. Creo que nunca me cansaré de repetirlo. Dime… ¿Te gustaría que volviéramos a la casa de la colina?-

Los ojos de Kaoru se iluminaron cuando recordó el estanque que Kenshin había hecho, la vegetación, el huerto de plantas medicinales y sus infantiles peleas. O los fuegos de artificio que lanzaban desde el río. Pensó en su amigo Sanosuke, o en Megumi. Quizá ella pudiera ayudarle con su problema de no poder retener sus bebés.

-¿De verdad regresaremos?-

-Dame tiempo, para organizarlo todo y hablar con Angie.-

Esa noche, Misao regresó a casa de su prima para visitarla. En el camino, se encontró con Kenshin que llevaba unas verduras.

-Entonces, aún no se embaraza.-

Kenshin suspiró.

-A veces me da la impresión de que se está obsesionando con eso, y quiero hacer algo por ella, pero necesito de tu ayuda. Tal vez, podamos darle una gran felicidad.

-Dime, haré lo que sea por Kaoru.-

-Verás… es una idea loca que se me ha ocurrido. He escuchado en el pueblo, historias de gente que fue a la guerra, que las dieron por muerta y regresaron tiempo después. Que como estaban malheridos como para contestar a sus nombres, pensaban que ya no contaban. Pienso que si existiera una posibilidad de que el padre de Kaoru… -

Misao de inmediato comprendió.

-¡Pero qué inteligente eres! Nunca se me habría ocurrido buscar a mi tío Kojiro, pero… claro, ahora las redes Oniwabanshuu están reactivadas, sin duda algo puedo averiguar. Oh, Kenshin, realmente lo haré, esta misma noche… ¡no, ahora mismo! Dile a Kaoru que mañana vendré a verla.-

La pequeña joven salió corriendo y Kenshin se la quedó mirando. Qué fácil era enderezar algunas cosas.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Sanosuke aceptó la invitación a cenar de Megumi, a modo de disculpa por todas las malas cosas que le dijo, e incluso de las que pensó de él. Su pequeña Tsuki estaba a su lado, con sus rizos castaños brillando bajo la luz de las lámparas. Era un preciosura, igualita a su madre.

-Papá… - balbució la chiquita y Sano le puso un poco de arroz en el platito.

-No puedo creer que seas padre.- dijo Megumi sirviendo las verduras cocidas.- En realidad, pensé que hasta el último de tus días serías un aventurero. Nunca te vi como hombre de hogar. Menos como futuro médico.-

-Sayo me convenció de que me perfeccionara. Ella notó que se me daban algunas cosas médicas. Aunque he de confesarte que me desmayé cuando nació Tsuki.

Sonriendo, Megumi se sirvió en el pocillo un poco de pescado.

-Dijiste que te irías lejos a hacer tu perfeccionamiento.-

-Me gustaría empezar de nuevo en otro lugar. No me pude quedar con el viejo Kaneda, porque esa casa está llena de recuerdos de Sayo y yo no creo ser capaz de soportarlo. Me costó sacar a Tsuki de esa casa, porque ni Kaneda ni Shizuru me la querían entregar, pero al final comprendieron que es mi hija y yo debo hacerme cargo.

Acabando de comer, Tsuki, que estaba toda manchada, estiró los brazos a Megumi. Sin importarle la suciedad, la doctora la tomó y bebió un poco de sake. Sanosuke la miró sorprendido mientras Tsuki jugaba con su pelo.

-¿No te importa mancharte?.-

-Vamos, es sólo una niña. Todos los niños andan sucios.- dijo Megumi relajada.

-Serías una buena mamá si pensaras en casarte.-

Tsuki se acomodó en el regazo de Megumi sin que los adultos se percataran mucho de este hecho.

-No lo sería. Nunca pensé en casarme porque lo primero para mí es mi carrera. Soy médico, ningún hombre me aguantaría tener que salir a medianoche a curar a un paciente. Por eso evito las rela… - Megumi decidió guardar silencio. Estaba dando demasiada información.- Tu hija se ha quedado dormida. Puedes acomodarla en el cuarto que era tuyo antes.

Con cuidado, Sanosuke tomó el bultito en sus brazos y con cuidado la cargó. Antes de que saliera del cuarto, Megumi lo detuvo.

-Este pueblo ha crecido y no doy abasto con mis pacientes. Si quieres, puedes ser mi ayudante. Sin más retos ni humillaciones. Te trataré como el hombre de categoría que eres ahora.-

Sin duda Sanosuke había madurado. En vez de reírse de ella o decir algo irónico, le agradeció la oportunidad y se fue a acostar a su hija.

Megumi pensó en Sayo mientras acababa su sake. La dulce mujer que había aplacado el carácter a veces fiero de su ayudante. La mujer que había conseguido que él sentara cabeza y pensara vivir para siempre en un hogar con hijos, sopas calientes y tardes de descanso. La que se fue porque su salud siempre fue delicada.

Posiblemente, durante muchas noches ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sanosuke, y recibió sus caricias y dulzuras. Megumi se puso de pie, decidida a no seguir pensando en eso.

Pero lo cierto es que siempre miró a Sayo con celos.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Fin acto dieciocho

Un nuevo Escenario

Julio 16, 2011

Notas de autora.

Hola!

Mi computador expiró y compré un nuevo. Lo mejor es que tiene el Word incorporado, lo que me viene bien, porque al subir el texto a la página, no tengo que hacerle miles de cambios como si pasaba con mi programa anterior, Works.

Como ven, la trama ha cambiado bastante, pero no creo que por eso sea menos interesante. Así que veamos qué pasa ahora.

Blankiss.


	19. El fin de la Tregua

_**Prisionera**_

_**Acto diecinueve**_

_**El fin de la tregua.**_

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Tras renunciar a su trabajo de obrero en una construcción, y despedirse de sus compañeros, Kenshin se encontró con Shikijo en la plaza del pueblo.

-Misao descubrió que el señor Kamiya Kojiro está vivo. También ha descubierto su ubicación y está segura de verlo en persona entre hoy y mañana, y si es así, de traerlo al anochecer del día en que lo encuentre. Nos tendrá informados, pero lo es un hecho, es que el padre de Kaoru vive.-

Sumamente contento, Kenshin se despidió del Oniwabanshuu y se dirigió a casa. Pero antes, se pasó por una tienda de esas cositas que les gustan tanto a las mujeres y llevó un pañuelo de seda. Poco le importó quedarse con la mitad del sueldo tras la compra si era para agasajar a Kaoru. Además, se iría de viaje y no volvería jamás a ese lugar. Ansiaba regresar a su colina.

Durante su estadía, Kenshin había conseguido el dinero que Kaoru le prometió por "cuidar que no la encontrara el tío" y con eso compró el terreno donde vivía Angie y sus niños. Allí mismo, en un rincón, pudo construir su casa de casado y luego de muchos trabajos, le devolvió a Kaoru lo que ella le había pagado, hacía cosa de un par de meses atrás. Fue cocinero, guardaespaldas, obrero y campesino. Pero ya estaba harto de todo eso. Quería regresar a su colina, seguir con sus hierbas medicinales y quería olvidarse que durante todo ese tiempo, vivió escondiendo a Kaoru del tío, del padre, y de cualquiera que quisiera encontrarla.

Ella era su muñeca, sin duda. Su mujer. Su gran, gran amor. Con ella llevaba ese tipo de vida con el que soñó cuando era niño, y después, cuando era un jovencito matando en la guerra. Soñó con eso también, una vez, cuando se casó por primera vez con Tomoe, pero la verdad, ella lo traicionó y lo llevó al lugar donde lo esperaba una tremenda emboscada. Casi no cuenta esa historia, salió muy malherido, con varios cortes, incluso fracturas, y con la cara marcada por siempre con una cicatriz en cruz. Y encima, viudo, porque Tomoe falleció cuando se interpuso entre su verdadero prometido y Kenshin, justo cuando éste iba a dar el golpe final.

Finalmente acabó con la vida de los dos.

Kenshin la lloró mucho tiempo, porque realmente se había enamorado, pero cuando el amor se disipó un poco por la realidad y luego fue sustituido por la rabia, pudo seguir peleando, incluso más fieramente que antes, pensando en la felicidad que tendrían las personas viviendo en un país más libre y justo.

Le había contado esa historia unas cuantas veces a Kaoru, y le encantaba hacerla sentir especial rematando con un: "Cuando te conocí, por fin supe cómo era la felicidad por la que peleaba". Entonces Kaoru le sonreía bonito, derritiéndole hasta los huesos de pasión sin darse cuenta, pero recibiendo la consecuencia, porque Kenshin la abrazaba, la besaba y le hacía el amor con todas sus fuerzas, que no eran pocas. Nunca estaba demasiado cansado para ella, y afortunadamente, la joven podía seguirle el paso.

Cuando Kenshin llegó a casa, Tsubaki iba saliendo. Venía casi todos los días desde que Kaoru descubriera que no estaba embarazada, a pedido de Kenshin, para hacerle compañía.

-¿Está todo bien?- le preguntó a la joven.

-Claro que si, señor Himura.- repuso.- Hoy Kaoru ha estado más animada y le ha preparado una buena comida. Espero que la disfruten, quedó muy buena.

Al entrar, Kaoru salió a recibir a su esposo, llenándolo de besos y cariños en el rostro. Kenshin sintió su corazón vibrar con el saludo.

-Veo que estás muy contenta, mocosita. ¿Puedo saber el por qué?-

Kaoru se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo me siento bien.

Sonriendo, Kenshin la siguió al interior de la casa.

Al principio del matrimonio, Kenshin exigía descendencia y pronto, Kaoru tuvo un embarazo normal. Se hicieron muchas ilusiones con ese hijo, y hacían apuestas sobre su aspecto. Todos los niños de Angie estaban muy pendientes de Kaoru y le llevaban muy seguido pequeños obsequios. Pero al final, el bebé nació y murió a los pocos minutos.

Kenshin y Kaoru quedaron devastados.

Toda la pequeña ropita que ella había fabricado quedó relegada en un cajón al fondo del armario. Estaba el pequeño futón que les regaló Misao y una almohadita que hizo Tsubame.

Como pudo, Kenshin se levantó con el fin de sacar adelante a su esposa. Nunca más le pidió retoños ni hizo alusión alguna a los hijos, pero por el contrario, para Kaoru era un tema muy importante.

La mujer se olvidó del kendo que había comenzado a practicar en honor a su padre, para que esas fuerzas no afectaran los embarazos que siguieron. Pero sin importar lo que hiciera, se le iba la sangre, le llegaban los síntomas de embarazo, se le hinchaban los pechos y pronto bajaba la sangre nuevamente, a veces con intensos dolores.

Afortunadamente para Kaoru, esta última vez no sufrió demasiado dolor, pero sin duda se le estaba acabando la esperanza y sus ojos no brillaban como antes, aunque sonriera para Kenshin todo el tiempo.

-Kaoru, tengo algo muy importante que comentarte.- Dijo Kenshin impaciente por ver sus ojos brillar nuevamente.- Mira… tienes que tomártelo con calma, ¿sí?-

-Está bien.- dijo ella muy tranquila.

-Pues verás, hoy he renunciado a mi trabajo, así que nos pondremos en marcha la próxima semana para irnos a la casa de la colina. Como puedes ver, yo hablaba muy en serio. Veremos a nuestros amigos Sano y Megumi.

-Pensé que tardarías más en organizar… pero Kenshin, ¿y nuestras cosas?-

-Recuerda que la casa de la colina tiene todo para que podamos vivir allá. Dejaremos los muebles aquí y esta casa será de Angie, para que pueda alquilarla o lo que quiera con ella.-

-Pero Kenshin, en esa casa hay sólo un futón.-

-Preciosa, eso nunca ha sido un problema para nosotros, ¿o sí?.- preguntó Kenshin con una sonrisa arrebatadora.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Chizuru poco a poco asimilaba que nunca más vería a su querida hermana. Era habitual que buscara la soledad para recordarla, pero Kaneda, su abuelo, estaba preocupado.

Parecía que la mala suerte se había ensañado con la muchacha del cabello negro. Chizuru decía que tal vez era lo justo por haber intentado matar a una persona por celos, y trataba de reponerse de la violación sufrida, y de la muerte de su hermana. Pero lo que acabó por derrumbarla fue que Sanosuke se llevara a la pequeña Tsuki, porque el parecido de la pequeña con su madre era increíble, y porque a través de ella, todos sentían que Sayo seguía viviendo con su amabilidad habitual y dulce sonrisa.

-Debí haber muerto yo, que nadie me quiere, en cambio Sayo tenía una linda hija y un marido que la quería mucho.- reflexionaba constantemente Chizuru.

-Sanosuke me ha escrito, diciéndome que cambió de planes y se estableció en el pueblo del que venía, y como queda muy cerca, podemos ir a visitarlo a él y a Tsuki cuando queramos.- dijo Kaneda animado una noche, sonriendo por vez primera desde el funeral de su nieta.

Chizuru miró a su abuelo, y luego la enorme casa que él compró pensando en todos los bisnietos que albergaría. Parecía que a él tampoco le salían las cosas como las pensaba.

-Allá está mi casa en la colina, sé que Kenshin no ha regresado por estos lados, asi que tal vez podamos volver.- dijo el anciano sin pensar. La piel de la muchacha se enfrió y pasó saliva nerviosa. Tarde recordó el abuelo lo que allí había pasado.

-No quiero volver a ese lugar nunca más, pero al pueblo si, para estar cerca de mi sobrina.- Dijo animada la joven.- Tal vez cambiar de ambiente sea bueno para nosotros.-

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Una vez, una mujer le dijo a Kaoru que luego de un par de años de casados, los hombres olvidaban el sexo con sus esposas. Otra le dijo que cuando una pareja perdía un hijo, inevitablemente se separaban. Y otra le comentó que los hombres despreciaban a los vientres infértiles como el suyo.

Todo eso ella lo creyó, pero al parecer, Kenshin no se daba por enterado, lo que, pensándolo bien, le gustaba mucho.

Kaoru conscientemente, rechazaba ser sensual para evitar ser mirada por su tío o por otros hombres que quisieran aprovecharse de ella, pero con Kenshin, en su vida de casados, pudo dejar fluir todo ese lado. A veces, durante el día lo provocaba sin piedad por el placer de sentir que lo tenía en la palma de su mano, rogándole por un beso antes de la comida, o por dejarlo tocarla. Sin embargo, una vez él lograba desnudarla, Kaoru estaba completamente perdida. Sentía que Kenshin podría hacerle lo que quisiera, ella nada le podía negar. Y él respondía con pasión, con una fuerza salvaje que a veces la dejaba completamente exhausta. En ocasiones, era pura ternura con ella.

Siempre parecía que en su pequeño mundo de dos, todo era perfecto. Ella sabía que la gente del pueblo lo consideraba hosco y maleducado muchas veces en su trato hacia el resto, reclamando por lo arrogante que podía ser. Y sin embargo a ella le mostraba una faceta que nadie más podía ver. La del hombre que confiado y en calma, reposaba con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su esposa, escuchando sus palabras de amor. La del hombre que se apegaba a su cuerpo en las noches para protegerla o consolarla. La del hombre que una vez se cayó feo de un árbol por arrancarle el fruto que ella comentó quería comer.

Ese era Kenshin para ella. Amable y gentil, aunque al principio le costó ver esas cualidades en él. Fue alguna vez un animal herido, eso era todo.

Riendo quedo, Kaoru recordaba lo de la fruta. No les había ido bien con lo de los niños… pero se tenían el uno al otro. Debía aferrarse a esa idea, porque ella lo amaba, realmente lo amaba y no quería hacerlo sufrir con sus tristezas.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

En la alta rama de un árbol, Misao miraba pasar a la gente por el camino. Según su informante, hacía dos días Kojiro Kamiya había tomado esa ruta con un acompañante. Para esa misión, Beshimi la había acompañado, mientras que Hannya, su hombre de confianza y el resto del grupo, se quedaron a cargo del operativo sobre Makoto Shishio.

Una caravana pasó, y ella pudo ver a un hombre alzando en brazos a su hija para acomodarla en la carreta con sus cosas. Y entonces, por un momento, Misao se permitió pensar en Matsusoo.

Ella siempre pensó que su padre era el más grande, el más valiente y el más noble. Pero no. Persiguió a su prima, obligándola a huir de casa y cambiando con ello sus vidas para siempre. Misao pocas veces se arrepentía de las decisiones que había tomado, y sentía que una de las buenas era no haber vuelto nunca más a su casa ni permitir que sus hermanastros supieran algo sobre ella. Pero claro, siempre había una excepción a la regla. Misao si se arrepentía de una cosa y era el haber dejado ir a Aoshi.

Tal vez, ella debió pensar mejor las palabras antes de ponerlas en su boca. Posiblemente había una manera de mantener su relación y ser una ninja. Incluso, simplemente podía haberle prometido regresar a su casa tras tantos meses, pero nada de eso había pasado y Misao no había vuelto a saber de él.

-Lo amé cuando era niña y al empezar a volverme mujer, lo dejé ir.- pensaba. Sin embargo, estaba muy segura de volver a elegir el servicio ninja si la ponían en la misma posición. –Lo que pasó, es que simplemente descubrí que yo no era la persona que siempre creí ser. ¿Cómo podía amar a otro si ni yo misma me conocía?.- pensó en voz alta, mirando la caravana de antes, perderse tras una curva.

-Además, tal vez Aoshi ya no es tan guapo. Seguramente se ha puesto gordo y fofo sirviendo sopas en su restaurante. Y no me extrañaría que el viejo Okina le haya encontrado mujer.-

Ser ninja era solitario. A veces Misao miraba en Kaoru cómo sus mejillas se arrebolaban ante algo que decía Kenshin y que ella no lograba entender. Sin duda estos casados hablaban un código que ni el mejor ninja podía descifrar. A veces Kaoru le explicaba que era el lenguaje del amor y que ella lo conocería algún día.

Beshimi regresó con un poco de comida y Misao se alimentó en su puesto. Entonces, ella vio a dos hombres caminando. Uno cojeaba ligeramente y era el que le interesaba. ¡Estaba feliz de ver a su tío Kojiro! Dando un salto espectacular y cayendo con una perfección olímpica, la joven del cómodo traje azul marino se presentó ante los viajeros.

Y desde luego, la sonrisa se le congeló en la cara, al ver a Aoshi.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Kenshin miró su vieja espada, la que durante un tiempo permaneció en el armario, guardada entre telas. Estaba seleccionando lo que se llevaría a su colina y la encontró.

La vida sin la espada encima era muy apacible. Le gustaba eso. De todos modos, haría un viaje y no sabía con qué se encontraría al llegar a su colina, por lo tanto, la llevaría con él. La dejó apoyada en la pared, cerca de la puerta.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Goro Fujita recibió a Hannya.

-Así que Misao está en una misión personal.-

-Así es.- dijo el enmascarado.

Goro tomó un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca para encenderlo.

-Te voy a ser sincero, Hannya. No creo que Misao esté muy capacitada para el trabajo, a pesar de los informes que me ha traído.-

El ninja, enfadado, se puso de pie.

-¿Cómo es capaz de decir tal cosa? ¡Ella es la mejor!-

-Hum… ¿Lo dices como ninja o como padre?-dijo Saito tan tranquilo. Hannya se quedó estupefacto. –Basta fijarse un poco en lo que tu máscara deja ver de tus ojos. El color y la forma no son comunes en dos personas juntas, a menos que sean parientes. Ella no te trata como a un familiar, pareciera que no está al tanto de… -

-Ese no es asunto suyo.- repuso Hannya.

-Claro que lo es. Si eres el padre de Misao y no se lo quieres decir por el motivo que sea, allá tú. Pero si ese conflicto en algún momento llega a poner en peligro esta misión, no dudaré en sacarlos de la misma.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

-¿Misao?-

La joven dejó de mirar a Aoshi para concentrarse en su tío. Éste, emocionado, no daba crédito a sus ojos.

-¡Mi pequeña Misao!- dijo, abrazándola fuertemente.-Gracias al cielo que ha escuchado mis plegarias. ¡Qué bonita que estás!

Tras el saludo, y cuando Kojiro pudo contener su emoción, Misao llamó a Beshimi a seguirlos.

-¿Kaoru está bien, Misao, la has visto?-

-Desde luego. Está a unos cuantos días de camino, aunque con Beshimi nos hemos conseguido un carruaje a un par de minutos de aquí. Viajarán mejor y llegarán esta noche.

Aoshi no dijo nada, y Misao no pudo descifrar si estaba molesto aún, o sorprendido. Pero lo que sí pudo notar, es que todas esas ideas que tenía sobre si estaba fofo o feo se disiparon al contemplar su cara y todo lo demás. Incluso parecía que sus recuerdos de un Aoshi más joven no le hacían justicia. Sus facciones estaban más marcadas, incluso, pudo notar un par de arruguitas en torno a sus ojos.

-Este joven que viene conmigo, amablemente se ha ofrecido a acompañarme a buscar a mi hija.- dijo Kojiro muy animado.

-No conocemos.- dijo Aoshi escueto. Misao lo miró con curiosidad.- Fuimos vecinos hasta que ella se fue para buscar a Kaoru.-

-Es cierto eso, algo me habían comentado mis sobrinos y Matsusoo al respecto.-

-¿Has visto a mi padre, tío?- Preguntó la ninja olvidándose por un momento de lo bien que se veía Aoshi.

-Desafortunadamente si. Vi más de lo que quisiera haber visto. Supongo, Misao, que sabes que él buscaba a Kaoru para hacerla su mujer.

Avergonzada por los actos de su progenitor, la joven bajó la cabeza.

-Así es. Por eso me fui y no regresé.-

-Tu padre cometió un crimen imperdonable en contra de una muchacha que se parecía a tu prima, de modo que ahora vive recluido en su casa. Tus hermanos mayores se han hecho cargo de los negocios y tu padre… está todo el día sólo en su cuarto, o en el jardín. Y hasta que me fui, preguntaba mucho por ti. Creo que él estaría mejor si pudiera verte.

Misao no respondió de inmediato, y se hizo un poco la loca, contándole a su tío que ahora era ninja y que tenía una pequeña tropa a su servicio. Aoshi nada comentó de esto y sólo se dedicó a mirarla.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Si todo salía como lo habían planeado con Misao, esa misma noche llegaría junto con Kojiro. Por eso, Kenshin mandó a Kaoru a bañarse y comenzó a prepararle una buena cena para completar su sorpresa. Si no llegaba esa noche, sería la siguiente, y Kenshin haría ricas comidas hasta que el suegro llegara.

Con sólo imaginar la cara de felicidad de Kaoru ya se sentía pagado.

Ordenó rápidamente la estancia y hasta se dio la maña de sacar el sake que había comprado. Lo dejaría listo para calentarlo cuando aparecieran las deseadas visitas. Tal vez sería bueno hacer una fogata en el patio… no, mejor dejarlo así.

Repentinamente, Kenshin tuvo una sensación extraña y se movió rápidamente hacia su derecha, esquivando por poco una bola de acero que cayó pesadamente en su sitio, dejando una marca en el suelo. La bola tenía pegada una cadena, de modo que quien la manipulaba, la sacó de allí y la mandó nuevamente sobre Kenshin con fuerza, de tal modo que hizo astillas un arbolito que Kaoru había plantado.

En cosa de segundos, todos los instintos de los que algunas vez se sirvió Battousai, se activaron para sobrevivir. Tres años era mucho tiempo sin luchar, pero no era tanto como para olvidar cómo anticipar el movimiento del enemigo.

Tampoco para olvidar que sin su espada, estaba perdido.

Kaoru salió estilando de su baño, y alcanzó a envolverse en una toalla para salir a ver qué pasaba en el patio. Vio a un sujeto tratando de matar a Kenshin atacándolo con una cadena o algo así. Su esposo la divisó.

-¡La espada! – gritó, antes de ser inmovilizado con una cadena a la altura del cuello. Kenshin alcanzó a poner una mano para evitar ser ahorcado, de modo que el arma no pudiera cerrarse sobre su garganta. Kaoru hizo ademán de meterse a la casa y con horror, el pelirrojo notó que una nueva cadena se iba sobre ella.

Sosteniendo con una mano su toalla, Kaoru rodó sobre su hombro, y de inmediato se puso de pie, poniéndose a salvo momentáneamente y corriendo al interior de la casa. Sabía que la espada estaba en la entrada del dormitorio, y la recuperó. Al salir, vio a Kenshin colgando, sostenido por la cadena.

-¡Te romperé el brazo, Battousai, y luego el cuello!-

A Kaoru poco le importó lastimarse los pies con los guijarros, o rasparse el cuerpo cada vez que tuvo que esquivar las cadenas. Llegó con la espada hasta Kenshin. La desenvainó para él y se la extendió a la mano libre. De inmediato, Kenshin se liberó, sin embargo, no fue mérito de él, sino de Kaoru, que se convirtió en una presa más apetecible, por lo que lo soltaron. La mujer fue tomada por la cintura por otro sujeto que le puso un puñal en la garganta.

-Un solo movimiento, Battousai, y mato a tu mujer.

Algo tenía de familiar ese hombre joven con el cabello blanco para Kenshin, que se detuvo en seco.

-¡Déjala o te juro…!-

-¡No jures lo que no puedes hacer!- dijo el cano.

Kaoru sólo pudo pensar que alguien la estaba utilizando para dañar a Kenshin. Y ella no quería eso. Trató de golpear a su secuestrador en las costillas, usando sus codos, pero él anticipó el movimiento, pegándola por completo a su cuerpo.

El cano alcanzó a esquivar la espada que en línea recta voló hacia su cara, con una puntería tal que le rasgó levemente una oreja.

Kaoru no esperó a que Kenshin le gritara algo, se zafó del blanco y corrió hacia él, mientras las cadenas comenzaban a moverse en torno a ellos nuevamente.

La mesita que había sido colocada con los pocillos y todo eso en el pasillo que daba al patio salió volando, junto con las velas que Kenshin había puesto y que por suerte, se apagaron al caer. Kaoru recordó que una espada de madera que Kenshin le había regalado, estaba en el cuarto fúnebre de su padre y corrió a buscar su arma. Recogió también una yukata que no tardó en ponerse bien atada a la cintura. Los esposos no tardaron en reunirse, espalda con espalda, para hacer frente a sus enemigos.

Ellos estaban juntos en las buenas y en las malas. Por Dios que ni siquiera ese par de asesinos los separaría.

-¡Qué quieren de nosotros!- gritó Kaoru

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!- gritó el de las cadenas.

Una cadena fue presurosa hacia Kenshin, cuyos sentidos respondieron bien al anticipar su trayectoria. De este modo, pudo cogerla. El tipo que la manejaba la jaló de tal modo que Kenshin salió disparado en contra de un añoso roble que estaba al otro lado del camino, pero usó el tronco de plataforma e impulsándose con los pies, se lanzó con todo en contra de su atacante.

Le dio de lleno con la empuñadura de su espada en la mandíbula, logrando que perdiera el sentido y cayera al suelo, seguido de un par de muelas.

Mientras tanto, Kaoru seguía en posición de guardia frente al peliblanco. Escuchó a lo lejos un carruaje, pero no podía distraerse, mirando fijamente al hombre frente a ella, cuyos músculos tensos anticipaban que la atacaría en cualquier momento.

La espalda de Kenshin se puso en su campo visual.

-Retírate al interior de la casa. Muchas gracias por todo.- dijo el pelirrojo y Kaoru iba a obedecer cuando de la nada aparecieron varios hombres más. Y uno se dirigió al canoso.

-Señor, viene gente.-

El canoso pasó saliva enfadado y miró a Kaoru primero, semioculta tras la puerta, y luego a Kenshin.

-Tú y yo tenemos cuentas que arreglar, cuñado, pero por lo pronto, te vengo a hacer una invitación para participar en un grupo. Pronto te enterarás de más. ¡Ustedes, quemen todo!- ordenó a sus hombres. Con horror, Kenshin notó que encendían antorchas y él y Kaoru corrieron a detenerlos.

Misao, que venía traspasando la cerca, le bastó una mirada para notar un escenario poco habitual. Le hirvió la sangre y se puso a repartir patadas a diestra y siniestra, seguida de Aoshi y Beshimi que se unieron a la causa.

Para Kenshin era muy fácil dejar fuera de combate a los que le tocaban, y Kaoru no lo hacía nada mal, aunque sus habilidades si habían decaído con los años, más no su espíritu. Misao notó que una antorcha caía sobre el tejado y Beshimi rápidamente vio el modo de apagarlo.

El cano recogió al de las cadenas y se retiró. Fue entonces que Kojiro logró dar con la entrada al patio y lo que vio lo dejó helado.

El demonio pelirrojo mataba hombres sin piedad y tras de él… una mujer le seguía el paso lo mejor que podía. ¿Pero acaso ella era su hija?

Alguien lo quiso atacar, pero el señor Kojiro lo derribó sin mayores problemas y se dirigió a su nena. Su hija, su niñita… había un caos impresionante alrededor de él, pero el final de su camino se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

Cuando se acercó a Kaoru, ella lo atacó sin fijarse quién era. Sin embargo, Kojiro recibió el golpe de shinai entre sus manos cruzadas a la altura de las muñecas y le quitó el arma a su hija, con una facilidad tal, que ella reconoció el movimiento y buscó los ojos de su atacante.

-Papá… -

Impresionada al comienzo, sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas al comprender lo que sucedía. No quiso pensar en nada más y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Kojiro la abrazó, llorando de la emoción y besando su cabeza. Mientras, Beshimi, Kenshin, Aoshi y Misao los rodearon, dándoles la espalda para impedir que sus atacantes, que se levantaban, molestaran a los Kamiya.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

-Akamatsu, eres un desastre.- dijo el peliblanco, presionando un pañito contra su oreja.- Te derribó fácilmente.

-Te he dicho que mi técnica es para terrenos llanos, acá había mucho árbol y porquerías y yo no me podía mover con libertad. ¿Y tú? No lo hiciste nada mal. No le hiciste nada a la muchacha.-

Molesto, Enishi siguió avanzando por el bosque.

-No es tu problema.-

-Claro que lo es. La idea era traerla con nosotros para obligar a Battousai a participar en lo del señor Shishio, y la dejaste ir.-

Ni siquiera Enishi comprendía lo que le pasaba, pero lo mejor era no pensar más en eso. Menos en lo bien que olía la piel de esa mujer y la cálida sensación que lo recorrió cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Sentada en el porche, y con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su papá, Kaoru permitía que Kenshin le vendara los pies.

-Igual que al comienzo, Kaoru.- suspiró el pelirrojo.- Parece que tendré que cargarte por unos días. Espero que no hayas subido de peso desde la última vez.

Misao limpiaba los pocillos rotos mientras Beshimi había ido en busca del resto del grupo, para investigar quien o por qué habían atacado la residencia de Kenshin y lo más importante: Cómo dieron con ella. Aoshi intentaba reparar la mesita y haciendo un poco de fuerza, le enderezó la pata.

Después de todo, se respiraba un poco de calma en casa, mirando a Kaoru genuinamente feliz con su padre que no la soltaba, como si se la fueran a arrebatar de nuevo. Pero Kenshin no estaba ni cerca de sentirse en paz, porque sabía que de alguna manera, estaba todo torcido en su destino.

Al parecer, la dulce tregua que le había dado la vida había terminado.

Les daría a padre e hija un par de minutos para charlar con calma. Luego, les comunicaría que, quisieran o no, se iban en ese instante, aprovechando el carruaje de Misao. No estaban en posición de decidir.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Fin acto diecinueve

El fin de la Tregua

Julio 22, 2011.

Notas de autora.

Hola!

Les quería comentar un par de cosas, como por ejemplo, el motivo del por qué me salté 3 años de la nada.

Ya saben que Prisionera lleva ya unos años siendo publicada, pero lo cierto es que a mí me han pasado también muchas cosas. Y si bien tenía una idea de a dónde quería llegar con la historia, finalmente, con el paso del tiempo, ya no me pareció tan atractivo, por ejemplo, el final que quería darle y cómo llegar a él. Y es trágico que me pidan que la siga si ya no sé por dónde agarrarla, de modo que cambié un poco las cosas para que, al menos para mí, recobrara sentido seguir escribiéndola.

Pueden pensar lo que quieran sobre esto, es la pura y santa verdad.

Actualmente me siento muy animada con las cosas que pasarán en el siguiente episodio. Por ejemplo, tendremos a Kenshin escapando nuevamente hacia alguna parte, pero además, este hecho marcará profundamente a otro personaje, que se volverá su enemigo.

Han visto que apareció Enishi, y a Chizuru le estoy preparando una gran historia, a ver si la perdonan por mérito propio y no porque les de pena que la hayan violado.

Sobre Sano y Megumi, no tengo claro aún si llegarán a ser pareja algún día. Pero los veremos nuevamente en el próximo episodio.

Al papá de Kaoru no lo pienso matar aún. El súper motivo es que es un soldado experto, y en lo que se viene, puede ser un buen personaje.

Sobre el reencuentro de Kojiro y Kaoru, podría haberle dedicado páginas enteras mostrando sus emociones, pero la verdad… con tanto que contar y tanto loco suelto, creo que lo más importante es la convivencia que se dará entre ellos. Y Misao y Aoshi… cuando empezó la historia, no se parecían en nada a los de la serie de manga. Pero han evolucionado, y ahora sí que les parezcan más familiares.

Alguien preguntó por Hiko, sin duda pronto aparecerá.

Les agradezco mucho sus reviews. Hace años superé el escribir para recibirlos, ahora lo hago por genuino placer, pero siempre son bienvenidos.

Kahoru Himura: No siempre los amores se realizan en cuanto dos personas se conocen. Deben pasar algunos años y reencuentros, esto, con respecto a lo de Misao y Aoshi. Sobre Kaoru, no estoy segura aún qué actitud tomará cuando se entere de la traición de su esposo, sólo te puedo adelantar que no será lo único que no le guste que descubra de él. Y siiiiiiiii, lo arreglaré, no sé cómo :D. El video que mencionas lo he visto un par de varias veces y lo amo. De hecho, estaba pensando mandarle una carta a Watsuki para que eligiera a ese cantante como Kenshin para la película, pero mi inglés es deficiente y mi japonés no existe.

PrettyKaoru: Hum, supongo que contestaré tu extenso y lindo review por interno, pero aquí lo que concierne a Prisionera. Cuando escribiste, aún no leías el capi 18, así que espero que no te hayas desanimado con el giro que dio. Sin embargo, el giro fue relacionado al tiempo que pasó, porque lo que sucederá tiene que ver con algo que se venía del capi 16. Gracias por tus palabras :D

Setsuna17: A esta escritora le gustan los finales felices, así que confía. Aunque, claro, deberán pasar lo suyo los personajes. Un beso.

Hinata Himura: Para serte sincera, soy ultra fan de la película de "La Bella y la Bestia" de Disney. (Si, para mi cumple número 30, me regalé la edición de lujo de la peli) de modo que Kenshin está también un poco basado en "la Bestia". Si bien se ha suavizado con los años, Kaoru en este capi reconoce que él es malvado con los demás y muy bueno con ella. Sin embargo, pronto lo veremos en su modo Battousai más Battousai. Chizuru fue un personaje divertido de escribir, porque era irreflexiva, y eso era suficiente para ella. Si Chizuru estuviera en una guerra, posiblemente ella sólo atacaría y no se pondría a charlar como el resto de los personajes de la serie, pero ahora se irá por el buen camino. Sobre los problemas de Kaoru… te contaré que mi querida hermana supo ayer que ha perdido su tercer embarazo (aunque ya tiene un precioso hijo) y yo por mi parte perdí un bebé a finales del año pasado, por lo que el tema para mí es bastante posible. Aún no decido si Kenshin y Kaoru tendrán bebés o adoptarán, o incluso si serán simplemente felices teniéndose el uno al otro. Y sobre mis fanfics, bueno, los one-shot son bien recomendables. Gracias por escribirme.

Nickita021: Jeje, al principio serían unos meses, luego un mes y después, 3 años! Pero bueno, estoy segura que algo bueno saldrá de todo esto. A mí también me gustaría tardarme menos, pero aunque me he puesto metas irrealizables y promesas y todo tipo de amenazas, lo cierto es que si no llega la inspiración, no hay caso. Un besito, espero que te guste este capi.

Prinsesa: Ya ves, Sano y Megumi ejerciendo juntos la medicina. Ahora veremos si ella se lo gana o lo deja ir nuevamente.

Gata de la Luna: Misao es la chica que prefiere su carrera al amor… sé que ella tiene buenos motivos para haber rechazado a Aoshi, y también mucha cabezonería para reconocer que pudo equivocarse. Así que veremos qué pasa con este par.

Pauli: No tuviste que esperar mucho porque por suerte, cuando me llega la inspiración, dura tres o cuatro capítulos, asi que espero te guste la continuación. Sobre Matsusoo… le quiero hacer algo especial y único, sólo para él, y desde luego, estas cosas necesitan tiempo y capítulos para cocinarse. Espero que el resultado final deje a todos felices, aunque claro, antes él hará algunas otras maldades. Gracias por tu review, un beso.

¡Nos leemos!

Blankiss.


	20. Un dolor del infierno

_**Prisionera**_

_**Acto veinte**_

_**Un dolor del infierno**_

Yahiko tomó una mano de Tsubame y la ayudó a pasar por sobre el portón roto de la propiedad que ocuparan Kenshin y Kaoru hasta unos días atrás. Por alguna razón, se habían ido de regreso a quien sabe dónde, desocupando la casa. Tsubaki, por su parte, les había pedido que la fueran a limpiar, porque ya había pasado una semana de eso.

Repararon en el árbol roto y otras cosas que no estaban en orden.

-Alguien los atacó… por eso se fueron.- dijo Yahiko asombrado.- ¿Le habrán dicho algo de esto a Angie?-

-El señor Himura siempre ha sido cuidadoso con nuestra seguridad. Seguramente todo esto tiene una explicación.- respondió Tsubame, tomando una escoba. Pero Yahiko se quedó preocupado. Sin embargo, la ayudó en las labores.

Yahiko y Tsubame habían crecido juntos. Y aunque alguien pudiera pensar que eran como hermanos, ciertamente no era así. Podían pasarse toda una tarde uno al lado del otro haciendo sus cosas, sin hablarse, sin tomarse mucho en cuenta, hasta que uno se perdía de vista. Entonces el otro dejaba lo que hacía y buscaba con la mirada a su acompañante.

Para todos, era como si se tratara de una vieja pareja de esposos. No había promesas de amor en sus palabras o planes sobre el futuro, pero de alguna manera, todos sabían que Yahiko y Tsubame se pertenecían por completo el uno al otro y que adonde los llevara la vida, irían de la mano.

Mientras, en el hogar de niños, Tsubaki acababa de ordenar los dormitorios. Al salir al patio, vio a los niños jugando felices y relajada, se soltó el cabello para reacomodarlo nuevamente en una coleta. Era un día precioso, con una agradable brisa y por sobre todo, era el día que había elegido para declarar sus sentimientos a Angie. Había esperado pacientemente ser un poco más grande para decirle que lo amaba, y que él la pudiera tener en cuenta. Su corazón dio un vuelco al verlo aparecer con un saco de arroz a la espalda, caminando tranquilo.

-Yahiko y Tsubame están limpiando la casa que era de Kenshin. – le informó.

-Me parece muy bien.- repuso Angie mirando las pequeñas pecas sobre la nariz de la muchacha.

-Aún no comprendo muy bien por qué se fueron tan apresuradamente.-

Kenshin le había hablado a Angie de un "atentado a Battousai", de modo que se alejaría de ellos para que el peligro no los afectara. Pero Angie no quería pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Apareció el padre de Kaoru y quería ir a su casa con ella. Eso es todo.-

Tsubaki miró unos momentos a Angie, buscando una señal de que le mentía, finalmente desistió. Mejor sería hablar sobre lo que ella quería comunicarle.

-Vamos al huerto.- señaló tomando un canasto. Angie dejó el arroz en la bodega y la siguió. Una vez allí, se agachó junto a la chica para arrancar algunas hortalizas. Y de pronto, sintió la mano de ella sobre la suya.

Haciendo uso de todo su valor, Tsubaki mantuvo la mano en su lugar. Angie buscó su mirada extrañado.

-¿Pasa algo?-

Tsubaki quiso gritarle que si, pero sintió temblar sus piernas. Hizo acopio de todo su valor para decirle sus palabras.

-Pasa… pasa que yo… señor Angie, usted debe saber que yo…-

Producto de los nervios, su voz se apagó poco a poco. Angie la miraba muy interesado y eso no ayudó a que ella se sintiera mejor. Intuyendo eso, Angie retiró su mano de debajo de la de la chica y se puso de pie. En estado de shock, Tsubaki pensó que él la rechazaba, pero el hombre simplemente la tomó de las manos para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, y no la soltó más.

-¿Me dirás ahora lo que quieres contarme?- dijo muy gentil.

-Lo amo.- dijo Tsubaki bajando la mirada al sentir sus mejillas arder. Sintió entonces que Angie la abrazaba y la estrechaba contra su enorme cuerpo, y la besaba en la cabeza.

-Está bien.- fue la respuesta.- Acepto tus sentimientos.-

Angie le quería decir que se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, que le agradaba haber encontrado una compañera en ella, que se sentía muy halagado que una mujer así lo tomara en cuenta. Y de verdad que iba a decírselo todo y más, pero sintieron los gritos de los niños y soltándose, corrieron a la casa. Una especie de cadena se movía por todo el patio, y ya había dos niños lastimados en el suelo.

De inmediato, para protegerlos, Tsubaki los metió a la casa, llamando a gritos a los demás para que se reunieran con ella. Mientras, Angie comenzaba a esquivar las cadenas con cierta dificultad. Pronto agarró una de ellas, luego otra, y rápidamente las jaló hacia él, de modo que Akamatsu, que las manejaba sobre el tejado, salió disparado a estrellarse contra un árbol. Angie no perdió tiempo y se abalanzó sobre él para exigirle explicaciones y ya iba a asestarle un golpe en la cara, cuando notó que ese hombre sonreía. No entendió hasta que escuchó una fuerte detonación que lo lanzó lejos y al lograr incorporarse, notó con horror que la casa ardía en llamas.

Se puso de pie, al notar que Tsubaki alcanzaba a salir, envuelta en llamas, para ponerse a rodar. Pero recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo tumbó y lo dejó atontado.

-No nos gustan los niños, ¿No te lo había dicho tu amigo Kenshin? Le dijimos que te avisara que tenías dos días para largarte de aquí y no lo hiciste. Ahora sufre las consecuencias.-

Con calma, y sin sentir afectación alguna por los gritos de Tsubaki o de los niños que ardían dentro de la casa, Akamatsu recogió sus cadenas y se fue con un compañero que sostenía un cañón montado sobre su brazo. A duras penas, muy mareado, Angie trató de moverse hacia Tsubaki, pero le parecía que su cuerpo no obedecía a la orden de avanzar.

Yahiko llegó primero, y unos minutos después lo hizo Tsubame. Yahiko se quitó la parte superior de su ropa para envolver a Tsubaki para apagarla, y en cuanto se puso de pie para meterse a la casa en llamas, ésta se desplomó.

Dramáticamente, los gritos de los niños cesaron.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

De vuelta en su colina, Kenshin se dispuso a actualizar su sistema de alerta y defensa en el bosque. Por ahí, se encontró con un cadáver que él no tenía cómo saber que era de Idzuka, asi que discretamente lo acabó de enterrar bien y se dispuso a estar atento a más restos de personas. No quería que Kaoru viera algo así.

De momento, no había riesgo de que ella quisiera salir a pasear, pues se pasaba las tardes sentada en el porche, hablando con su padre y poniéndose al día de sus aventuras. Misao y Aoshi les hacían compañía y aportaban en la charla con entretenidas anécdotas. Pero en todo esto, había un problema, claro está, y era la falta de futones, de modo que Kenshin anunció a Kaoru que bajaría al pueblo a conseguirse unos cuantos.

-No tardaré.- prometió.

Se sintió revitalizado al hacer el camino que llevaba a la clínica de Megumi. Si había un lugar en el mundo al que llamar hogar, sin duda para él era esa localidad. Se sentía genuinamente contento cuando entró a la consulta de la doctora, pero un bultito le impidió el paso. Kenshin se agachó un poco para mirar.

Una niñita.

No supo por qué repentinamente, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Quizá porque pensó en ese hijo que no alcanzó a abrir los ojos y que tendría esa edad…

-Mano… - dijo la niña, extendiéndole su manita.

Kenshin iba a decir algo, cuando apareció Megumi. Al verlo, asombrada, sonrió ampliamente.

-Ken… san.-

Tras ella, apareció Sanosuke. Se mantuvo inmóvil unos momentos, estudiando al pelirrojo, y al final, lo abrazó bien fuerte.

-Nos hiciste falta, amigo… - murmuró. Descolocado, pero sonriendo, Kenshin se sintió muy sentimental. Le daba la impresión de que algo pasaba allí, que se escapaba de su comprensión.

-Veo que conociste a mi hija.- dijo Sano tomando a Tsuki en brazos. La pequeña extendió sus manitos hacia Kenshin y este creyó entender.

-Ya sabía yo que tarde o temprano, ustedes acabarían juntos.

Megumi carraspeó y Sano se encargó de explicar las cosas.

-Después que te fuiste, me casé con Sayo. Tsuki es nuestra hija.-

Asombrado, Kenshin era incapaz de cerrar la boca. ¿Sayo? ¿Aquella pequeña dama había puesto sus ojos en Sano? Sano debía haberla impresionado mucho. Kenshin hizo memoria. Le parecía que Sanosuke le había salvado la vida tras correr toda una noche con ella a la espalda.

-Eres muy afortunado de tener una mujer como ella.- dijo Kenshin de corazón.

-Si, lo fui. Ella murió hace unos meses.

Entonces, era eso. La sensación, el mal presagio.

Fueron evidentes las lágrimas que se agolparon en los ojos del pelirrojo. Trató de espantarlas pestañeando y mirando hacia los lados alternamente, pero no pudo. Sayo y Chizuru fueron lo más parecido a una hermana que tuvo en su vida.

-Yo no sabía… - murmuró.- ¿Y Kaneda, cómo está?-

-Se viene a vivir con nosotros. Chizuru alquiló una casa y el viejo llega pasado mañana. La mala fortuna los ha golpeado… -

Kenshin recordó el mensaje de la paloma, donde Sanosuke le contaba que Matsusoo había violado a Chizuru. Ahora fallecía Sayo… sin duda mala fortuna.

-Tal vez pase a visitarla.- comentó Kenshin. Ya no le guardaba rencor por lo que había sucedido con Kaoru.

-¿Y qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿Terminaste el negocio de Kaoru?- preguntó Sanosuke de buen humor.

-Pues… pues me he casado con ella y la tengo de vuelta en la colina.- dijo Kenshin escueto. Tsuki tiraba de su hakama y reía.

Si hubiera caído una bomba en la clínica, Sanosuke y Megumi no se hubieran podido impresionar más. ¿CASADO?

Nunca habían visto al pelirrojo antisocial como un candidato al matrimonio, de partida, porque tenía pésimo genio, de segunda, porque nunca antes le habían visto interés en alguna otra mujer y de tercera, porque… ¿ya dijimos que tenía mal genio y era antisocial?

-Supongo que ya le habrás dicho que su padre estaba vivo.- dijo muy serio Sanosuke. Ahora que él era padre, comprendía la desesperación que tuvo Kojiro cuando no podía dar con su hija.

-Kojiro está con ella en la casa. Por eso he venido, para dejarles rato a solas. Y porque necesito un futón. Y sobre todo, porque… -

Kenshin les iba a decir que jamás debían decirle a Kaoru sobre que él sabía que Kojiro la buscaba de antes, o los degollaría, pero no le pareció una buena idea por eso del reencuentro y la buena onda entre ellos a pesar de los años.

-Y sobre todo, porque también los extrañaba.- remató un poco incómodo.

¿Qué Kenshin los extrañaba? Sano y Megumi ya no se podían impresionar más.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Chizuru barría la calle cuando Kenshin la divisó. Su energía había cambiado, incluso el modo en que movía. Ya no era una muchacha exuberante y coqueta. Se vestía como alguien de mayor edad, si acaso para que nadie la mirara.

Ella sufrió lo que era para Kaoru.

-Hola.- la saludó.

La joven se volvió lentamente. Al ver a Kenshin, sintió vergüenza cuando recordó el modo en que ella trató de conseguirlo y de separarlo de Kaoru. Agachó la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, todo eso está en el pasado.- dijo Kenshin acercándose. – Acabo de llegar de viaje… -

-¿Qué pasó con Kaoru?- preguntó la chica. -¿Acaso ella… ?-

-Estuviste cerca de cargar con un muerto en la conciencia. Y te digo por experiencia que uno de esos te persigue todas las noches. Kaoru se recuperó y ahora es mi esposa.

-Ya veo.- dijo Chizuru girando para barrer algo imaginario.- Espero que estés feliz.-

-Lo estoy.-

Pasando saliva, Chizuru se preguntó si debería invitar a pasar a Kenshin a la casa.

-Me enteré de lo de Sayo. Realmente lo siento mucho.-

Dolía, áun dolía. Más que cualquier otra cosa que le haya pasado a Chizuru.

-Una neumonía se la llevó. Fue todo muy rápido. Un día reía con nosotros, luego cayó a cama y ya no se levantó más. En menos de una semana. Sanosuke quedó destrozado, y mi abuelo… supongo que él me tiene a mí y yo lo tengo a él.

-He decidido… - comentó Kenshin luego de una pausa.- … establecerme en estos lados nuevamente. Si tu abuelo llega, dile que puede encontrarme en la colina.

A Chizuru se le erizaron los pelos al recordar…

-Está bien.- dijo. Y se metió a la casa.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Tsubame limpió la herida de Angie lo mejor que pudo mientras Yahiko acababa de quitarle la ropa y restos de piel a Tsubaki que ya no podía gritar más del dolor. Incluso la carreta que tenían se había quemado y necesitaban fabricar algo para llevarla al doctor. En hacer una camilla se tardaron por lo menos una hora. Y el problema fue subir a Tsubaki, porque por donde la tocaban se le salían los jirones de piel y encima, parecía que su respiración decaía.

Tsubame recordó que el señor Himura siempre hablaba de una hierba que debía masticarse y poner sobre las quemaduras. Ella corrió a buscarla y tras traer un buen poco, le dio a Yahiko y a Angie para que la ayudaran a cubrir las muchas heridas de Tsubaki con eso. Cuando la tuvieron más o menos cubierta, partieron al pueblo con ella.

Angie no podía pensar en otra cosa que en las palabras del que lo atacó. ¿Acaso Kenshin sabía que eso pasaría, no le dijo nada y se fue?

El médico del pueblo atendió a Tsubaki como prioridad, y mientras la atendía, Yahiko le preguntó si podían quedarse en la salita de espera esa noche, narrándole lo del incendio de su casa. El hombre no puso reparo alguno y se dedicó a calmar a la muchacha.

-Espalda y abdomen están muy dañados. Sus piernas y brazos tienen quemaduras menores, pero su estado general es grave. Deben prepararse para lo peor.- fue el diagnóstico.- Hay un medicamento para el dolor que la dejará descansar un poco.

Tsubame se apoyó bajo el brazo de Yahiko, sin querer pensar en lo que había pasado. Angie no había abierto la boca para nada, parecía que estaba en otro mundo. Yahiko sin pensar, atrajo a Tsubame un poco más hacia él, como si ello le calmara, y trató de descansar.

De alguna manera, mirando a Angie, el chico intuyó que ahora él quedaba a cargo.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Kojiro creía en las palabras de su hija con respecto a Kenshin, que la había cuidado y protegido todos esos años. Y sólo por eso, el pelirrojo merecía todo su respeto. Además, Kojiro recordó la mañana en que lo rescató de unos bandidos en el camino por ahí cerca, de modo que decidió que Kenshin era un hombre bueno, y eso del demonio pelirrojo, un invento del enfermo de su hermano.

Aoshi había acabado de reparar el asador y estaba preparando unos pescaditos que cazó en el río, con ayuda de los Kamiya, cuando llegó Kenshin con unos futones, y preguntó por Misao.

-Surgió algo urgente y tuvo que ponerse en camino esta tarde. Te ha dejado saludos.- dijo Kaoru. Aoshi por su parte, sólo se dedicó a seguir asando la cena. Pero por dentro, bullía.

Recordaba la época cuando Misao fue a pedirle ayuda para solucionar el problema de su prima. Ahora en cambio se había puesto en camino a un lugar lejano, saltando de árbol en árbol sin siquiera consultarle. Daría lo que fuera por tenerla entre sus brazos, pero ciertamente Misao no era mujer para un hombre de hogar como él.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Goro Fujita arrugó levemente la nariz ante la pila de escombros: el olor de la carne quemada era muy fuerte. Yahiko acabó de contarle cuanto sabía sobre el incendio, con los puños apretados de la frustración.

-Cuando sentimos el ruido como de rugido, corrimos hacia acá. Tsubaki estaba en el piso y Angie apenas estaba consciente. Realmente, no sé qué pasó. No había nadie más con ellos y todos los niños, al parecer, estaban adentro. Cuando quise entrar, la casa… -

Tsubame describió exactamente lo mismo que Yahiko cuando Goro la interrogó aparte.

Angie no se movía del lado de Tsubaki, quien respiraba fatigosamente a ratos. A veces le pasaba un algodón húmedo por los labios, pero nada más. Hasta ese lugar llegó Goro. Sin embargo, ante sus preguntas, Angie nada contestó, asi que el inspector le pidió salir afuera unos momentos.

-Más te vale contestar lo que te estoy preguntando.- dijo Goro sin un atisbo de compasión como el que le mostró dentro de la clínica.- Necesito resolver este caso.

-¿Y crees que voy a dejar que un Lobo de Mibu me de órdenes?- preguntó Angie repentinamente violento. Goro sonrió un poco. Muy poco.

-Al menos estás reaccionando. Quiero saber qué pasó en tu casa.-

-Mis niños murieron.- dijo Angie sombrío.- Es todo lo que sé y lo único que importa.

Goro se estaba mosqueando ante la actitud de Angie.

-Tú me llamaste Lobo de Mibu.-

-Reconocería a un Lobo de Mibu a kilómetros. ¿Acaso tú no, Saito? Después de todo eres igual a todos quienes predican una cosa y hacen otra. Ahora eres un perro del gobierno, como tantos otros.

-Yukuizan, Angie, yo también reconocería tu horrible cara a kilómetros. Dime, ¿Qué fue de tu amigo pelirrojo?

Angie no dijo nada, pero apretó los puños.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

-Asi que ese idiota no quiso decir nada.- dijo Goro a Misao, que llegó unos días después. La joven ninja en cambio le narró lo sucedido con Kenshin, quien los atacó y esas cosas.- Es evidente que en ambos casos hay una conexión. –

-Según mis investigaciones, Akamatsu sería un soldado de rango inferior en lo de Shishio Makoto. Enishi Yukishiro… no logro determinar su posición dentro del grupo, pero sin duda está ligado a ellos. Usted me comentó que la casa de niños estalló desde dentro, y según recuerdo, dentro de mi reporte se menciona que el grupo de Shishio cuenta con un experto en bombas.

-Eres muy eficiente, chiquilla.- dijo Goro luego de una sonrisita.- Pero falta averiguar el móvil de este grupo para atacar a Battousai y al ex bonachón de Angie.

Misao estaba muy afectada por la muerte de los niños y las quemaduras de Tsubaki, pero trataba de mantener la mente en frío.

-Creo que el móvil no es la venganza hacia ellos. Hace como tres años atrás, cuando conocimos a Angie, éste tuvo que cambiar su residencia porque lo estaban presionando para entrar al grupo de Shishio, que entonces estaba en formación. Angie huyó durante la noche, rehusando el combate. No sería extraño que esta sea una forma de presión hacia... –

-Pues si se trata de una forma de presión, es bastante mala al empezar por matar a sus seres queridos. Están jugando con fuerzas de la naturaleza que tú por lo menos, que no los has visto en combate, no te puedes imaginar.-

Misao miró con interés a Goro, que encendió un cigarrillo.

-Battousai Himura o El Monje, son soldados excepcionales, uno por lo letal y rápido que puede ser, y el otro por la crueldad, la saña que puede poner en el asesinato de su contrincante. Si yo te contara una historia, la más sangrienta, y tú te la imaginaras, te puedo asegurar que la realidad superaría con creces lo que haya en tu mente. Si Shishio está tentando a esos dos, y presiona el botón equivocado, puede tener un aliado formidable, o un enemigo… el único enemigo capaz de hacerle frente. Por lo menos, de momento, dices que Battousai está haciendo una pacífica vida de familia. Tal vez debamos vigilar a Angie, que está más cerca.-

-Creo que sería una magnífica idea dar a conocer nuestros planes a Kenshin y a Angie, para que nos puedan ayudar como infiltrados.-

-Con Battousai podría resultar, aunque no estoy muy seguro de sus capacidades. Después de todo, han pasado muchos años desde que terminaron las guerras. Pero ese hombre era un tonto idealista y es posible conseguir su ayuda. Sobre Angie, está de duelo… -

-Yo me encargaré.- dijo Misao.- Hablaré con él… -

-Espera, es mejor que lo observes unos días. Por ahora debe estar en shock, no pensará con claridad a nada que le propongas. Déjalo unos días, lo observas y si pasa algo, lo sigues.

Tras Misao, estaban sus guardianes.

-Ya escucharon, muchachos.- dijo antes de retirarse. Sus hombres la siguieron, pero Hannya detectó un guiño que Goro le hacía a él, como una pequeña burla, o un pequeño desafío.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

En silencio, Tsubame preparó los futones para ella, Yahiko y Angie. Luego, gentilmente les dio de comer un poco de arroz, que Angie no quiso probar, a pesar de sus ruegos.

-Lleva varios días sin comer, y necesita estar fuerte para cuando Tsubaki se recupere y vuelva acá con nosotros.-

A Angie poco le importaba comer o no comer. Yahiko pronto acabó su plato e hicieron una oración por sus amigos fallecidos.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Kaoru estaba muy animada con su padre en casa. Incluso cocinar le resultaba placentero, y ni hablar de la compañía de Aoshi. Era un hombre muy ameno, casi como el hermano que siempre soñó tener. Y Kenshin… Kenshin era su cielo, su sol…

Se vistió muy bonita y salió a pasear con él cuando la invitó al pueblo. Kojiro declaró que estaba un poco cansado y quería dormir. Aoshi les hizo compañía.

Kaoru corrió a abrazar a Megumi y cuando se trató de Sanosuke, apenas alcanzó a recordar que era una mujer casada. Buscó la mirada de Kenshin al recordar que este una vez se puso celoso de su amigo, y éste le hizo una seña de que saludara a Sano como mejor le pareciera.

Un efusivo abrazo fue la mejor solución para ella.

Estaba riendo ante eso, cuando del fondo de la consulta, con una niña de la mano, salió Chizuru, tímidamente.

-¿Podría yo también, saludar a Kaoru?-

Bastaba ver la actitud de Chizuru para darse cuenta de que no era la misma. Kaoru la saludó con una reverencia. Chizuru también se inclinó, y le presentó a Tsuki. Su sola presencia alegró a todos.

-¿Esta es la hija de Sanosuke?- preguntó Kaoru al recordar todo lo que Kenshin le contó. –Se parece a ella, aunque los colores que tiene son los de Sano, claramente.-

Aoshi saludó a todos con cortesía y se pasaron esa tarde contándose anécdotas. Cuando el sol caía, llegó un hombre que hizo un gesto que de inmediato Aoshi captó. Un mensajero.

-Busco a Aoshi Shinomori.-

Le pasó una notita y él rápidamente despidió al joven, prometiendo buscarlo para darle la respuesta, porque lo que decía allí era demasiado fuerte como para responder de inmediato.

-Kenshin, tenemos que hablar. Pasó algo en el hogar de niños.-

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Un poco enfadado, Akamatsu llegó al pueblo por la tarde, para buscar a Kenshin. El plan era quitarle a Kaoru y de ese modo, llevarlo hasta Shishio. El jefe había puesto mucho énfasis en atraerlo de esa manera, después de todo, Kenshin fue un patriota lleno de ideales, y el poder y el dinero no eran alicientes para pelear del lado de ellos. Pero si había algo que él quisiera de por medio, era bien posible.

Divisó un grupo a lo lejos, aunque no pudo verlo bien. Pero sin duda, Kenshin estaba allí, ese cabello rojo no se podía disimular en ninguna parte. Luego notó que Kenshin y… ¿Kaoru? Se metían a una casa, se despedían y él se iba de allí.

Esperó poco y se decidió actuar de una buena vez por su cuenta. Odiaba tener que hacer esos trabajitos de poca monta, lo suyo era matar y matar, no andar buscándole mujeres a Enishi.

Chizuru acababa de bañarse y vestirse para dormir cuando sintió que la tomaban por la cintura, desde atrás. El terror la paralizó, mientras sentía que se quedaba dormida con un pañuelo en la nariz.

Cerca de tres horas después, Enishi, en su escondite, se encontró a Akamatsu muy sentado y tomando sake, mientras a sus pies, una mujer dormía.

-Ahí la tienes. Tal como querías. La mujer de Battousai. Ahora me voy de parranda, volveré mañana temprano.- dijo antes de desaparecer.

No era muy educado dejar a una mujer durmiendo en el suelo más o menos despaturrada y Enishi se molestó con la poca delicadeza de Akamatsu para tratar el encargo. La tomó en brazos y entonces sus sentidos se dispararon por completo.

En la penumbra del cuarto, apenas podía distinguir sus facciones, pero su cuerpo, siempre controlado en cuanto a sus necesidades, le pedía a gritos probar con sus labios a esa mujer. La reacción era mucho más fuerte que la que sintiera antes, en casa de Battousai.

La depositó en un futón y tocó su mejilla. Una leve descarga eléctrica lo recorrió, y la mujer abrió poco a poco los ojos.

Chizuru no entendió lo que estaba pasando de inmediato, pero sabía que no estaba en su casa, y que un hombre la acompañaba. Quiso gritar, pero Enishi se anticipó y la tomó por la garganta.

-No se te ocurra gritar o te rebano el cuello.- dijo sin una pizca de duda. Chizuru hizo caso, nerviosa.

-Por favor… no me haga daño… - dijo asustada.

-No te haremos daño, a menos que tu marido haga lo que le pedimos.-

-¿Marido? Yo no tengo marido, señor… -

-¿Vives amancebada con Kenshin?-

Chizuru aún estaba mareada por el éter. No entendía nada. Se tomó la cabeza.

Enishi acercó un poco la lámpara para mirar mejor a la mujer. No había duda, era ella, la mujer de Kenshin.

-Si no eres su esposa, será más fácil.- murmuró.

-Yo me llamo Chizuru… no soy la esposa de nadie. Pero dicen que Kaoru se parece mucho a mí, y ella es la esposa de Kenshin. Ya… ya nos han confundido antes.-

Ya le parecía a Enishi raro que Akamatsu terminara solo una misión en tan poco tiempo. Rabioso, se puso de pie violentamente. Chizuru se hizo un poco hacia atrás y luego, el hombre del cabello cano se acercó a ella nuevamente.

-Mejor para mí si no tienes nada que ver con Kenshin… me servirás esta noche.-

El corazón de Chizuru se desbocó escandalosamente. Ella no quería ser tocada ni tomada por nadie nunca más. No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer. Se arrodilló frente a Enishi desesperada.

-Por favor, por favor… no me haga daño. Señor, he tenido la desgracia de pasar por esto antes. Por favor, no quiero nuevamente… no quiero pasar… -

Enishi la tomó del cabello y la obligó a levantarse, para tomar su boca en un beso salvaje. Chizuru luchó contra él, pero no pudo lograr que Enishi se apartara.

Él le quitó la yukata y el cuerpo de la joven quedó por completo expuesto. Chizuru comenzó a temblar y a llorar cuando el cano tomó sus senos. Este se sentía en la gloria, sólo que la joven no estaba cooperando y era la primera vez que a Enishi le pasaba algo semejante. Estaba sumamente tensa y no paraba de gimotear. Él tampoco era un pervertido que tomara a alguien a la fuerza y aunque le traía un millón de ganas, no iba a empezar ahora.

-Realmente no sirves para nada.- dijo arrojándole la yukata a la cara y saliendo de la habitación.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Kenshin y su grupo estaban en la casa en la colina, planificando lo que harían.

-Debemos partir cuanto antes a ver a Angie. Nunca me esperé que el siguiente fuera él. Pensé que la cosa era sólo conmigo.-

Kojiro no entendía mucho, pero sabía que habría un conflicto. Y por eso, unos niños murieron carbonizados.

-Kenshin, te ayudaré en lo que pueda.- dijo Kaoru.- Yo te acompaño.-

-No deberías. Ahora eres mi talón de Aquiles. Lo mejor es que te quedes… -

-¿Por qué discutes si sabes que iré de todos modos? Si te preocupa que descubran que soy tu mujer, me vestiré de muchacho nuevamente.-

-¿De muchacho? .- preguntó Kojiro.

-Kenshin, amigo.- dijo Sanosuke.- Sabes que me gustan las peleas, pero antes de ir necesito dejar a Tsuki con Chizuru para que la cuide. Además, ahora soy un doctor, puedo componer mejor las heridas que antes.

-Gracias, Sano, eres de gran ayuda.-

-Yo también iré.- dijo Aoshi.- Puedo encargarme de contactar las redes de Misao para mantenernos informados.

-Supongo que si ustedes van a no se dónde, con mi hija travestida, tendré que acompañarles. Me fue muy mal la última vez que me alejé de ella por culpa de una guerra. Los ayudaré a condición de que nadie me obligará a matar. –

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Makoto Shishio llegó luego de unos días a su refugio y allí recibió las noticias sobre cómo iban sus planes. Luego de escuchar atentamente, ordenó se hiciera una cena en honor a su llegada e invitó a sus hombres.

Faltaban algunos como Enishi y Akamatsu, pero en general estaban la mayoría. Se levantó y habló a los presentes.

-Supe que atacaron a Angie Yukuizan. Qué interesante. Quemaron su casa.-

-Así es.- dijo un gordo, levantándose orgulloso.- Yo fui. Una puntería genial, di de lleno en esa casa.-

Shishio sonrió.

-Así supe. Una casa de mocosos.-

-Todos murieron quemados.- dijo el gordo riendo. El resto rió con él, a excepción de Soujiro, un muchacho que se mantenía al margen de esas cosas.

-Es muy gracioso lo de los quemados.- dijo Shishio avanzando lentamente hacia el gordo.- Es realmente gracioso sentir ese dolor indescriptible mientras tu piel se convierte en cenizas sobre ti.-

Su tono de voz se tornó sombrío y ya nadie reía cuando llegó hasta el gordo.

-Es exactamente como lo que me hicieron esos patriotas muchos años atrás. Me quemaron vivo. Prendieron fuego a mi cuerpo después de rociarlo con un combustible de fósil. ¿Creías que uso todo mi cuerpo vendado porque se ve bien? El dolor de las quemaduras en indescriptible, y queda por mucho tiempo. Aún cuando me muevo puedo sentirlo, alimentando mi odio hacia este gobierno.

Shishio apretó un puño delante de él y luego abrió la mano, colocándola en la cara del gordo. Éste empezó a quejarse del calor abrasante que desprendía esa mano.

-Tal vez me lo merecía por ser un hijo del infierno.- dijo Shishio sin soltarlo.- Y aquí tienes la muestra. Pero esos niños… se retorcieron del dolor antes de morir, se abrasaron vivos antes que les cayera la casa. No soy un ángel, pero no puedo soportar ese tipo de estupideces. ¿No podías dispararles, o atravesarlos con una espada? Habiendo tantas formas rápidas de matar, ¿elegiste esa?-

El gordo cayó hacia atrás cuando Shishio lo soltó. Pero el hombre vendado de pies a cabeza se dirigió a su hombre de confianza.

-Hazlo.-

Todos vieron a Sohjiro salir de la estancia con el gordo. Comieron en silencio, el que se acentuó cuando Sohjiro entró esta vez solo, y se sentó a comer tranquilamente.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U-u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U

Fin acto veinte

Un dolor del infierno.

Julio 29, 2011

Notas de autora

Hola!

Lamento no poder actualizar ayer, pues he tenido algunos problemas de índole familiar. De todos modos, ya tenemos un nuevo capi y han pasado muchas cosas. Y seguirán pasando. Vamos a ver qué sale de todo esto.

Les quiero dar las gracias a todas, les he respondido en la medida en que me han llegado sus mesajes, aunque claro, hay veces que no se puede.

Pauli y Prinsesa: Nuevo capítulo y nuevas historias. No puedo asegurar que Matsusoo no le haga daño a Kaoru finalmente, aún no lo decido, aunque pronto saldrá de su casa para hacer maldades.

Muchas gracias por escribirme y bueno, nos leemos la próxima semana.

Un beso!


	21. El despertar de los Demonios

**Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de Nobuhiro Watsuki y de la Sony y yo no gano ni un mísero pesito haciendo esto.**

**Prisionera**

**Acto veintiuno**

**El despertar de los demonios.**

* * *

-Aquí tienes.-

Chizuru recibió un pocillo de arroz como desayuno. Enisihi se encontraba frente a ella, pero la muchacha se reusaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

-No me interesa que no seas la mujer de Kenshin, si lo conoces, tarde o temprano él querrá rescatarte, y hasta que eso suceda, te quedarás conmigo. Vamos a iniciar un viaje largo… -

-No puedo. Mi abuelo… -

-Creo que ya entendiste que no tienes opción y mientras antes lo entiendas, mejor para ti. Si intentas escapar y te descubro, no te mataré ni te apalearé aunque debiera, pero ya te enterarás que serás castigada por cada vez que me des problemas.

Chizuru se echó un poco de arroz a la boca, pero le costó mucho pasarlo por su garganta. Si su mala suerte era por haber intentado matar a Kaoru para quedarse con su hombre, posiblemente fuera peor si la hubiera matado. Suspiró de alivio al pensar que al menos Kaoru estaba bien y que Kenshin se veía contento con ella. Kenshin le había dicho que los muertos a uno le perseguían de noche, en sueños… Chizuru miró a Enishi de reojo antes de volver su vista al arroz. Podría ser peor. Podría ser un hombre horrendo como el tío de Kaoru, y malvado. Enishi al menos era agradable a la vista.

Enishi se sentó frente a la muchacha para mirarla comer y estuvo así unos momentos. Pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, así que se levantó intempestivamente y se fue. Y así empezaron a pasar los días.

* * *

Angie estaba sentado frente a los escombros de lo que fue su hogar de menores. Llevaba allí medio día, sin poder asimilar aún lo que había pasado. Se miraba las manos enormes y sucias como si pudiera encontrar en ellas una respuesta a lo que no tenía sentido. El asesinato de sus niños.

Yahiko y Tsubame lo miraban a la distancia. Ya no sabían qué hacer para hacerlo reaccionar. Pensaron que al rescatar los cuerpo y hacerles un funeral, Angie se recobraría, pero fue peor. Ni siquiera iba a visitar a Tsubaki.

Se encaminaron a la casa de Kenshin a cocinar algo y en ese momento, un muchacho con una cesta se acercó a Angie. Se sentó a su lado en el tronco.

-El problema con estas cosas, es que la policía es incapaz de hacer algo.- comenzó. Angie no dijo una sola palabra y el recién llegado lo miró con curiosidad. – Sólo toman notas, preguntan cosas, luego se van y se olvidan.-

Las manos de Angie comenzaron a temblar.

-No lo sé, hay gente que luchó para que las cosas fueran como hoy lo son, pero no estoy seguro de que sean lo mejor para todos. Seguramente usted habrá tenido otra idea de lo que sería Meiji. Pero si usted hoy quisiera vengarse de quienes le causaron ese daño, lo condenarían a muerte.-

Sohjiro abrió su cesta y sacó un bulto bien envuelto.

-Le debo una disculpa por tomar su venganza en mis manos, pero el señor Shishio me ordenó hacerlo. Estaba muy enfadado por lo sucedido. Después de todo, nosotros necesitábamos a los niños vivos para extorsionarlo con ellos.- comentó el chico como si le diera lo mismo lo que revelaba, pasándole la bola a Angie.

Éste descubrió un poco el bulto y lo cerró de inmediato. Una cabeza.

-Es del hombre que lanzó la bomba contra sus niños.- dijo Sohjiro.- El otro hombre sigue vivo, pero se lo dejaremos vivo si quiere.

Angie volvió a mirar la cara del gordo. Si, era él, lo recordaba. Lo cubrió una vez más, pero se lo dejó entre las manos, apretándolo.

Discretamente, Sohjiro se puso de pie y se alejó un poco. A tiempo para esquivar la sangre de la cabeza que Angie hizo estallar en sus manos.

-Cómo supieron.- dijo.

-Llevamos observándolo un tiempo. El incendio de la casa nos llamó la atención, es muy raro que arda una casa en verano. Investigué un poco, y dimos con el sujeto del cañón en el brazo.

-¿Quién es el otro?-

-Akamatsu, el tipo de las cadenas.- declaró Sohjiro.- Antes visitó al señor Himura. Estuvo en su casa.

-¿Por qué hace esto?

-Porque aún los asesinos tenemos códigos. Matar niños es lo más bajo. Alguien así debe ser muerto.-

Sohjiro recogió su canastita. Angie se quedó pensando que aún quedaba uno vivo de los que mató a sus niños. También pensó en Kenshin. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera de esas cosas y no le previniera, o que los policías no hicieran nada por atrapar al gordo? Ya había pasado una semana.

El mundo no era lindo y bueno como creía. Pasaban cosas malas que a nadie le importaban, salvo a los asesinos… y sólo ellos podían cambiar las cosas porque tenían la fuerza para hacerlo. Porque podían regir al mundo con sus códigos.

Angie se puso de pie para caminar junto a Sohjiro, que no puso reparos en que le hiciera compañía.

El sol entraba a raudales, llenando cada habitación de su casa, y Kaoru se sentía en paz. Acababa de limpiar todo y la madera brillaba intensamente bajo el sol del mediodía. Entonces, llegaba Kenshin de sus labores.

Kaoru corría a saludarlo, efusiva, pero cuando miró tras él, notó que había manchas de barro por donde él había pasado. Lo miró con atención y descubrió sus pies completamente enlodados, su ropa mojada… Ahogó un grito cuando notó que su ropa estaba manchada de sangre aún húmeda.

Kenshin le tomó las manos y trató de acercarlo a él, pero ella no quería, porque estaba asustada y no sabía qué quería hacerle. Su esposo traía las manos también ensangrentadas y cuando finalmente la pudo pegar por completo a su cuerpo, descubrió su cuello. Con el rostro desfigurado en una mueca demoniaca, Kenshin le dio una mordida mortal. Kaoru gritó del dolor.

-Despierta, Kaoru. Hijita… -

Estaban en el último tramo antes de llegar junto a Yahiko y los demás, cuando decidieron parar a dar un descanso. Kaoru se había sentado bajo la fresca sombra de un árbol para comer algo.

-Debí quedarme dormida.- murmuró para sí.

-Seguramente venías muy cansada, y acalorada con esa ropa. ¿No llevarás las vendas muy apretadas al pecho? Es común tener pesadillas cuando algo nos molesta en el cuerpo.-

Kaoru tomó aire. Su padre tenía razón, las vendas para aplastar su busto le apretaban más de lo debido.

-Papá, las aflojaré cuando llegue a casa.- prometió. Le salió muy natural pensar en la casita cerca del hogar de niños como SU casa. Pero, era lógico, había vivido allí tres años. Ahora, claro, era la casa de Yahiko, Tsubame, Angie… -¿y Kenshin?

-Ha ido junto a Aoshi y Sanosuke a reunirse con Misao. De hecho, les pedí que no te despertaran para que descansaras. He notado que te fatigas con todo.

Kaoru hizo una mueca. Ella había luchado para que no se le notara el cansancio que sentía durante el viaje.

-Hace años que no viajaba tanto. Ha de ser la falta de ejercicio, eso es todo. ¿Pero cómo lo supiste?. Ni siquiera Kenshin… -

-Soy tu padre. Te conozco incluso mejor que Kenshin.- dijo Kojiro pasándole una cañita lleno de agua.- Kenshin me dejó las señas de a dónde llegar. No será difícil, es en el pueblo próximo. ¿Vamos? Así de paso, me cuentas qué estabas soñando.-

* * *

Misao, vestida muy coqueta con un kimono y adornos en el cabello, agitó las manos al divisar a Kenshin y Aoshi. Los invitó a la plaza del pueblo a comer golosinas, porque tenía que contarles algo. Pero aparecieron tres hombres ante ella.

-¿Y este quién es?-

-Soy amigo de Kenshin y ando tras la pista de mi cuñada.- respondió Sanosuke.- Un tremendo idiota la raptó y por su culpa, tuve que dejar a mi hija en manos de una mujer amarga.

Misao entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Una mujer raptada? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?-

-Es una mujer que físicamente es muy parecida a Kaoru.- dijo Kenshin. –Misma estatura, complexión, rasgos. Pareciera que son hermanas, pero Kojiro asegura que él sólo tuvo una hija. La diferencia está en que Chizuru tiene otro color de ojos. Las han confundido antes, con malos resultados.

-Misao… - dijo Aoshi muy serio.- Cuando atacaron a Kenshin y Kaoru, el motivo no quedó muy claro. Sin embargo, en una nota, diste a entender que lo de Angie era un atentado para obligarlo a algo. Chizuru, la cuñada de Sanosuke, desapareció esa noche y desde entonces, Kaoru anda disfrazada. Dejaron esta nota en su cuarto.-

Misao recibió una carta escrita con miles de faltas de ortografía.

"Si kieres rekuperar a tu hesposa, contatate con el ceñor Shicho. O ella morirá. Tienes una cemana"

-Vaya.- dijo Misao.- este era el tipo de complot que nos temíamos.- dijo Misao. –Pero afortunadamente, Kaoru tiene una doble.-

Kenshin estaba muy preocupado por Chizuru. No quería que su amigo Kaneda sufriera la pérdida de otra nieta.

-¿Qué nos querías decir?

Misao sonrió ampliamente. Podría presumir sus habilidades.

-Finalmente mi jefe me autorizó a hablarles de la misión en la que estoy.- comenzó emocionada.- Porque ustedes nos pueden cooperar.-

* * *

En la entrada de la ciudad, un amable policía saludó a Kojiro y a Kaoru.

-Ustedes deben ser los familiares del señor Himura. Me enviaron a escoltarlos hasta su punto de reunión.

-¿Escoltarnos?.- preguntó Kojiro.

-Si. Lo que pasa es que se teme que haya gente detrás de sus familiares para extorsionarlo.- respondió el policía con sencillez.- Se teme que quieran hacerle daño a sus cercanos.

Kaoru pensó con pesar en Chizuru. Su padre le había narrado sobre su violación.

-Siempre nos confunden.- dijo para sí.

Goro Fujita miró de reojo a los dos junto a él y los guió a un dojo.

* * *

-Acá nos reuniremos con mi superior.- dijo Misao, entrando a un enorme dojo que pertenecía a la policía.- Acá entrenan en esgrima a los jóvenes que quieren servir a la comunidad.-

Aoshi la miraba fascinado, hablando tan propia y tan orgullosa. Se preguntaba si ella sería consciente de todo lo que había crecido en esos años en madurez y en belleza. Pero parecía que ya no lo miraba como antes. Es más, ni siquiera lo miraba.

Kenshin y Sanosuke se descalzaron y recorrieron el dojo mirando todo atentamente. En eso, se abrió la puerta a sus espaldas.

Lo primero que el pelirrojo notó fue la sonrisa de Kaoru.

Lo segundo, que su padre venía con ella.

Lo tercero, y esto realmente lo ofuscó, es que el tipo que los acompañaba le caía bien, pero bien de la patada.

-Hajime Saito.- dijo, como si pudiera escupir las palabras.

Aoshi se volvió hacia la puerta al escuchar ese nombre. Como Onniwabanshu, él sabía bien de quién se trataba.

-Himura Kenshin.- respondió el aludido con una sonrisa burlona.- Tanto tiempo, ¿no?-

Kojiro tuvo la impresión de que algo no andaba bien si su yerno tenía esa reacción con esa persona. Tomó a su hija por los hombros y la quitó de en medio. Misao no entendía nada.

-Supe que te habías cambiado el nombre y trabajabas para la policía.-

-Comprenderás que un lobo, sin importar donde esté o la época, debe velar para acabar con la maldad.- respondió con sencillez.

Sanosuke se pasó al bando de los que no entendían nada y se acercó al grupo de civiles normales… bueno, casi. Misao y Aoshi no le parecían muy normales.

-Veo que en estos años realmente te has debilitado, si no encontraste nada mejor que dejar a tu mujer y a tu suegro en el bosque, aún sabiendo que podía haber un complot apuntando a ellos.

Kenshin recordó el modo en que Kojiro le rogó que dejara descansar a Kaoru. Ciertamente los dejó allí, pero no porque quisiera.

-Tienen a Chizuru, pensando que es mi esposa.- argumentó.

-Bien sabes que en cuanto a ella le pregunten, dirá quién es realmente. Ya deben saber que Kaoru está contigo. No me costó mucho dar con tu familia en cuanto llegaste. Pude haberlos matado. –

Kaoru miraba preocupada a Kenshin. Se sentía tonta por haberse dejado guiar por un desconocido. Y ahora por su culpa, su esposo estaba siendo avergonzado.

-Definitivamente, en estos años, tu decaimiento también es mental.-

-Usted no sabe nada de Kenshin.- dijo Kaoru enfadada.- No sabe lo que hemos vivido últimamente, y menos… -

-Señora, es usted la que no sabe nada de Kenshin, y por eso no logra comprender por qué hay un grupo que anda tras él para hacerlo su aliado o eliminarlo. Este hombre fue el más grande asesino que yo pueda recordar. Tiene un poder que usted no puede siquiera llegar a imaginar. ¿Ha oído hablar alguna vez de "La Locura Asesina"?-

Kaoru no respondió, sólo atinó a mirar a Kenshin. Kojiro había escuchado hablar de eso en la guerra.

-Un hombre puro por un lado… absolutamente violento y rápido por el otro. Un hombre que puede enloquecer y acabar matando por placer… - dijo mirando a su yerno. Sabía que Kenshin y el legendario Battousai eran la misma persona, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar demasiado en ello.

¿Un hombre puro?

Era exactamente de ese modo como Kaoru podía describir a Kenshin con ella durante su matrimonio. Puro, bondadoso… a tal grado que ella sentía que su otra personalidad era para protegerse del resto del mundo.

Pero el otro… Kaoru había visto a Kenshin en combates. Sin duda con la espada era algo superior al resto de los mortales, pero de allí a decir que era violento porque si… no, él dentro de su furia, era muy controlado, aunque pensando en la pelea con Jinnei…

Confundida, miró a su costado, donde Misao no podía disimular su turbación por lo que estaba viendo. La joven ninja no sabía que su jefe conocía a Kenshin, menos que era un Lobo de Mibu, sin embargo, al mirar a Aoshi, le daba la impresión de que no estaba sorprendido como los demás.

-Un lobo de Mibu, Misao. Te encontraste nada menos que a uno de los pocos sobrevivientes del Shinsengumi. A uno de sus capitanes más poderosos.

-Shinsengumi… - murmuró ella. No había estudiado nada al respecto y ahora se arrepentía.

-El Shinsegumi era el opositor del Ishinshishi. Al que según tengo entendido, pertenecía Kenshin. Acabas de reunir a dos que se detestan. Basta mirarlos.-

Misao no necesitó mirarlos para sentir una fuerte energía de rivalidad. Observó la preocupación pintada en la cara de su prima y se sintió muy mal por ayudar a ese encuentro.

-Me alegro de verte, después de todo, así podemos terminar una vieja pelea, ¿no te parece?-

-No tengo intenciones de pelear, sino de ayudar a un amigo.- dijo Kenshin controlando su carácter, y cruzándose de brazos para alejar sus manos de la espada.- He alejado mi vida de las peleas.

-Si así fuera, no andarías armado.-

-Esta arma es para proteger a mi familia.-

-Adornas con palabras bonitas como "proteger" y "familia" la verdadera intención de la espada. Matar.-

Kenshin resopló. No quería pensar en eso.

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras.-

-Desenvaina, porque te voy a atacar. Y agradece la advertencia.-

-No pienso agradecerte nada.-

Kenshin movió un pie para salir de allí, pero no alcanzó a concretar el paso. Saito se abalanzó sobre él con la espada en una posición de ataque especial, rozándole el abdomen y dejando un corte, cuando el pelirrojo lo intentó esquivar. En cuanto Saito estuvo más cerca de él, le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Kenshin cayó al suelo, con sangre goteando de su labio y su torso.

-Te digo que voy en serio, Battousai.- dijo esta vez, poniéndose evidentemente en posición de ataque. Cuerpo proyectado hacia adelante, brazo izquierdo sosteniendo la espada, y mano derecha sobre esta.

Corrió hacia Kenshin que esta vez alcanzó a desenvainar la espada, protegerse e intentar una defensa. Pero Saito le dio una patada, mandándolo volar.

El muro del dojo atajó su cuerpo. Hizo una mueca de dolor al sentirlo en la espalda.

Saito se sonrió.

-Estás acabado, Batto… -

No siguió. Kaoru le dio vuelta la cara de una cachetada. Kojiro corrió asustado, temiendo por la vida de su hija. Ya veía que Saito le rebanaba el cuello.

-¡Cómo se atreve, grandísimo animal a atacar así a un hombre que no quiere pelea! ¡Cobarde! La policía es una burla si lo tiene a usted en sus filas.-

Saito miró con curiosidad a la mujer delante de él. La chiquilla lo dejó para correr a ver a Kenshin.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?-

-Si.- murmuró el pelirrojo. Se apoyó en su esposa unos instantes y esta notó que se había desatado su cabello. También que su respiración era irregular, como si estuviera muy cansado.

-Kenshin, vámonos… -

-Déjame pelear.-

-¿Ehh? Kenshin, no tienes que hacerlo.-

-Quiero hacerlo.-

Preocupada, Kaoru lo miró a los ojos y lo que vio allí no le gustó. Podía pegarle a un lobo de Mibu, podía disfrazarse de hombre y enfrentar a quien le pusieran por delante, pero en ese momento, no podía decirle nada al hombre que tenía frente a ella.

Dio dos pasos atrás y le dejó el camino libre.

-Si veo algo que no me guste… te vas a enterar.- le dijo a modo de advertencia. Kenshin pasó por su lado y se puso en la elegante postura que requería para desplegar su técnica de desenvaine a la velocidad divina. Saito comprendió, sonriendo, y atacó a Kenshin nuevamente con un Gatotsu, su ataque favorito.

La verdad, no vio a donde se movió su contrincante, así de rápido fue, que la siguiente vez que Saito supo de algo, era que estaba estrellado contra la pared él también.

Misao recordó las palabras de Saito, que ver a Kenshin era muy distinto a imaginarlo en el combate. Se preguntó qué tanto de esa faceta conocería Kaoru.

Kenshin no esperó a que Saito se repusiera del todo y lo atacó nuevamente. Lo veía como un Shinsengumi, como un enemigo al que debía liquidar prontamente para caminar nuevamente hacia la tranquilidad. La espada de Kenshin rozó un brazo de Saito, y junto este alcanzó a imprimirle fuerza a su espada para repeler el ataque del pelirrojo. Después de esto, Kenshin ya no se anduvo con chiquitas, y giró su espada para acabar de matar a Saito.

Saito alcanzó a interponer su espada entre su pescuezo y el limpio acero de Kenshin. La fuerza de cada ataque no tenía nada que ver con la talla del rival de cabello rojo. Era como si un demonio se hubiera apoderado de Kenshin Himura y esto pronto lo entendió Kaoru.

Le gritó y lo llamó por su nombre mientras éste, perdido en alguna parte de su mente, trataba de asesinar a su contrincante. Kojiro le puso una mano sobre los hombros para que cesara en su empeño.

-En el lugar en que está, él aún no te conoce.- dijo su padre.- Él no te conocía para la vez que enfrentó a este hombre.

-No es cierto, no es cierto… - dijo Kaoru, pero Sanosuke se le acercó.

-En tal caso, si él pudiera escuchar la voz de alguien que hubiera estado en el Bakumatsu, una voz conocida… pero ninguno de nosotros estuvo allí.

-Sólo Kaneda, pero él está muy lejos.- dijo Kaoru.- Pero… si sigo gritando, acabará por escucharme.- reflexionó por ella misma. Luego repensó.- ¿Si buscamos a Angie?

La espada de Kenshin se deslizó sobre el filo de la de Saito, generando chispas que llamaron la atención de todos. Kaoru recordó su sueño. Kenshin era un monstruo que devoraba vidas y acababa con ella. Una bola desagradable comenzó a adueñarse de su estómago. La angustia y el miedo de ver que frente a sus ojos, un hombre hacía un despliegue de fuerza y energía increíble sólo para matar a otro. ¿Era esa la imagen que veían las personas que él asesinaba antes de morir? ¿Era por eso que Kenshin siempre trataba de dominarse y guiarse por la cordura?

Las rodillas de Kaoru se doblaron.

-Si alguien pudiera detenerlos… - dijo. Comprendió que era imposible y por eso, ella decidió ir al rescate. Aprovechó cuando Saito lanzó a Kenshin para defenderse y este acabó jadeando en el piso. Al ponerse de pie, Kaoru corrió hacia él para jalarlo.

-Quítate.- dijo en un tono que no admitía quejas. Pero Kaoru no se iba a fijar en ese detalle.

-Esto termina aquí.-

-¡Quítate, mujer! ¡ME ESTORBAS!-

Kaoru sintió un empujón y repentinamente, sintió la frialdad de la espada contra su cuello. Kenshin al borde del agotamiento y la locura, a centímetros de su rostro.

-No me obligues a sacarte yo mismo de aquí.-

* * *

El carruaje que llevaba a Okubo Toshimitsu al lugar de encuentro entre Saito y el hombre que colaboraría con ellos, tuvo un retraso a causa de una rueda. Afortunadamente, pudo llegar al dojo sin perderse.

Okubo bajó raudo con su acompañante, el jefe de policía de Tokio. Entraron al dojo y se encontró con la sorpresa de que Saito y otro más estaban enfrascados en una pelea a muerte. Eso no le gustó.

-¡DETÉNGANSE!- gritó el jefe de policía, de modo que los contendores lo miraron a él y luego repararon en el señor Toshimitsu. Durante el combate, habían perdido sus armas y ya iban a matarse a puño limpio.

Ver a Okubo era mucha impresión para Kenshin. Su embotado cerebro no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, menos cuando Saito tomó su chaqueta que se quitó para pelear, y salió caminando como si fuera el héroe de alguna película de acción.

-Mi reporte es que Kenshin Himura es un tarado y no vale nada. Pero Battousai está bien vigente.-

Y se fue, así no más. Claro que antes le hizo un gesto a Kaoru, que ella no supo interpretar como si de respeto a su persona, o de burla.

Misao, por su parte, fue requerida por Saito, asi que tuvo que seguirlo.

Aoshi y Sanosuke se ocuparon de las heridas de Kenshin, mientras Okubo, el Ministro del Interior de Japón le pedía que fuera en busca de Shishio Makoto y lo matara.

Parecía fácil para Kenshin, después de lo que todos habían visto, pero el pelirrojo estaba completamente abatido, al punto que no despegó la vista del suelo durante toda la reunión, ni separó sus manos, como si tuviera miedo de volver a dejar espacio entre ellas para una espada. Kojiro lo notó de inmediato, pues él había vivido lo mismo en la guerra y discretamente se lo comentó a su hija.

A pesar de sus reservas, ella tomó una de las manos de su esposo.

-Esto que han hecho con mi marido es de lo peor. No tenía para qué mandar a ese tal Saito a probarlo, menos insultarlo a él y a la familia que hemos formado. No estoy de acuerdo con la manera en que han hecho las cosas.

La reunión terminó con Kenshin prometiendo dar una respuesta dentro de una semana.

* * *

Fin acto veintiuno

El despertar de los Demonios

Agosto 25, 2011.

Notas de autora

Decididamente, el título de este capi se puede aplicar a lo que está pasando.

El clima en mi país está asqueroso. Y no es que se trate del clima ambiente, se trata de las personas. No recuerdo (a lo largo de mi vida) una época como esta en que los vándalos se tomaran las calles en la noche tan seguido, causando miedo a sus vecinos, destrozos y saqueos. Al menos así se ve un poco en mi barrio y otros.

Y son tan… absolutamente irreflexivos y carentes de empatía hacia las personas que dañan. Nosotros tenemos algunas fechas en las que es común verlos, dos o tres veces al año. Pero desde algún tiempo salen con más frecuencia, así que debo reconocer que por primera vez en mi vida (30 años) estoy pasando miedo. Ellos aprovechan la efervescencia en que nos tiene el movimiento por la educación para todos, para salir a hacer estupideces. ¿No entienden la lógica de eso? Yo tampoco.

Pero pensemos con optimismo, esto pasará. Algún día… supongo.

Y por cierto, Educación gratis, siiiii :D

No tengo mucho que hablar del episodio, y ustedes juzgarán. No estoy segura de sacar adelante los que siguen en el estado de nervios que me traigo, pero haré un esfuerzo.

Les dejo un besote gigante, las quiero y los quiero mucho, y gracias por sus comentarios.

Blankiss.


	22. Contigo Siempre

_**Prisionera**_

_**Acto veintidós**_

_**Contigo siempre**_

* * *

Kenshin se notaba abatido y apenas había pronunciado palabras cuando cayó la noche. Aoshi consiguió un lugar para el descanso de todos, de modo que el matrimonio Himura pasó a ocupar una de las habitaciones. Kenshin de inmediato se quedó dormido, pero Kaoru no pudo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía la mirada asesina de su esposo, y sentía la espada en su cuello. Estaba segura que si tocaba su garganta, encontraría el pequeño surco de la herida, por lo que evitaba llevar su mano hasta ahí.

Decidió salir afuera un momento, encontrando a su padre, Aoshi y Sanosuke charlando sobre lo que vieron. Kaoru pudo sentir sobre ella sus miradas de compasión y no le gustó. Apuró una copa de sake que le sirvió Aoshi.

-Pero… yo sólo fui un luchador aficionado, asi que no logro entender eso de la locura asesina.- dijo Sanosuke.- No veo relación entre la pureza de un hombre y su habilidad para matar.

-Es simple.- dijo Kojiro, tomando dos pocillos. En uno puso agua y en el otro tierra que sacó del suelo.- Dime qué ves aquí.-

-Agua.- dijo Sano.

-¿Y en este?-

-Tierra. Pero no entiendo qué tiene esto que ver.

-Verás, el agua normalmente la podemos beber, ¿verdad? Es muy refrescante y buena para nosotros.-

-Claro.-

Aoshi siguió la conversación interesado. Ni hablar de Kaoru.

-Pues bien. Esta tierra que hay en este otro pocillo es buena para la siembra. Si pones una semilla en ella, lo más posible es que germine con cierta humedad. Ahora bien… vaciamos el agua en la tierra- Kojiro hizo lo que decía.- Y obtenemos barro. Con este barro no puedes hacer germinar una semilla o se podrirá. Tampoco puedes beberlo, porque está mezclado. Pasa lo mismo con las emociones de los hombres.

Las personas tenemos emociones buenas y productivas, y malas y destructivas. Sin embargo, esas emociones están mezcladas la mayor parte del tiempo y guían nuestros actos. A un guerrero se le ocurrió que si un hombre puede separar su pureza de su maldad, aparte de volverse loco por ser dos personas en una, podía ser magistral, porque toda su maldad estaría al servicio del asesinato y por otro lado, su pureza la frenaría cuando no sea necesario hacerlo. Asesinar sin emoción alguna, sin compasión. Después de eso, la pureza te puede volver loco con el remordimiento, pero si fuera necesario volver a matar… -

-Vaya…- dijo Sanosuke sorprendido.- Así es fácil entender. Pero… digamos que Kenshin no era muy puro cuando lo conocí.- pensó, recordando el modo en que separó a padre e hija para quedarse con ella.- Aunque debo admitir que ahora que nos hemos vuelto a ver, me sorprendió su cambio. Era… como si fuera otra persona, tenía otra aura. Incluso el color de sus ojos me pareció más claro. Más transparente. Kenshin siempre fue un huraño, desagradable y esas cosas. Y claro, lo vi en batallas, pero estoy seguro que ninguna fue tan… tan… tremenda como esta.-

-Posiblemente sus emociones se mezclaron y durante la época de la que hablas, él era como un hombre normal, con la bondad y la maldad juntas para su servicio.

-Puede ser.- dijo Sano.- Al menos siempre fue bastante paciente conmigo.

Los cuatro se quedaron mirando las brasas de una fogata que habían preparado. Aoshi se quedó pensando en eso de la locura asesina.

-Tal vez, simplemente, lo que cambió en Kenshin entre que lo conoció Sanosuke y el día de hoy, es que Kenshin es un hombre de familia. Un hombre que conoce el amor y lo vive.-

Kaoru, asustada por lo que eso podía implicar, miró a su padre. Este sólo asintió.

-Desde que he visto a mi hija con Kenshin, he pensado que ella es afortunada por tener a su lado a un hombre que le profesa tanta devoción. Por ella él intenta ser mejor persona cada día… pero eso significa que la maldad debe estar guardada en otro lado, para otras cosas.-

-Pero no creo que Kaoru tenga algo que ver en este nuevo modo de Kenshin.- dijo Sanosuke.- porque se supone que él era igual de letal durante el Bakumatsu. No creo que Kenshin se haya enamorado, ¿o si?-

-Fue exactamente lo que hicieron conmigo.- dijo Kenshin acercándose al grupo y sentándose junto a Kaoru.- Contrataron a una mujer que rescaté para que fuera "mi funda" Ella me enamoró… y yo maté tanta gente que perdí la cuenta. Y aún cuando murió, aún cuando supe que era un espía y que quería a otro… aún así yo guardé algo bueno en mí para recordarla. Después empecé a frenarme en los asesinatos… - suspiró.- No quiero volver a pasar por eso.-

Kaoru tuvo la sensación de que si no hubiera gente presente, Kenshin se derrumbaría sobre ella. Se puso de pie y lo invitó a volver a los futones con ella.

Kenshin se sentó sobre el suyo y se tomó la cabeza.

-No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo… esto aún pueda pasarme.-

-Buscaremos un modo de resolverlo.- dijo Kaoru por decir algo que lo consolara. Pero Kenshin se la quedó mirando fijo.

-Si me vuelvo a involucrar en una pelea, te pido… te exijo que no te metas. No quiero que grites o que saltes al medio. No quiero que tengas una estrategia para sacarme de allí, porque podría acabar lastimándote como hoy.- Kaoru bajó la vista y Kenshin se acercó gateando a ella.- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta?-

Kenshin descubrió un rasguño en la garganta de su esposa. Cerró los ojos, como si tratara de contener algo dentro de él.

-Para lo de Tomoe, viví durante años con el cargo de conciencia. Si te pasara a ti… yo preferiría morirme.- susurró. Kaoru se conmovió profundamente con la emoción que encerraban sus palabras y lo atrajo sobre su cuerpo. Acostados, él la abrazó por la cintura.

-Tranquilo, mi amor, esto pasará.-

Kaoru sintió la boca de Kenshin sobre su garganta y su corazón se desbocó. ¿Cómo podía estar deseando hacer el amor con el hombre que estuvo a punto de matarla? Sobre todo porque ese hombre le advertía de no volver a interferir en sus asuntos en vez de prometerle no lastimarla nunca más.

-¿Acaso te vas a involucrar en lo que te pidió el señor Okubo?- preguntó en voz baja. Kenshin no respondió y siguió en lo suyo, haciéndola olvidar por un momento qué era lo que había preguntado.

La desnudó sin mayores problemas y se recostó sobre ella. La besó largo rato en la boca, saboreando con la punta de la lengua sus labios. De tanto en tanto respiraba profundamente para tomar su aroma, sentía su nariz acariciar sus mejillas, sienes, boca.

-Te amo, Kaoru.-

La mujer lo sintió acomodarse de modo diferente para penetrarla y no puso impedimento para ello. Sentía una bola de fuego en el estómago y la única forma de liberarla era moverse al compás de su esposo. El futón se movió unos milímetros hacia atrás cuando la embistió por primera vez y Kaoru tuvo que arquearse para soportarlo entrar a su cuerpo.

Las respiraciones de ambos cambiaron su ritmo a uno mucho más rápido. Kenshin acariciaba sus pechos, los lamía y se movía sobre ella, y Kaoru quedaba relegada a acariciarlo y arquearse para intentar tener más movimiento, pero Kenshin se aseguraba de tenerla atrapada bajo su propio peso. No estaba interesado en recibir, sino en darle todo a ella.

Finalmente Kaoru alcanzó el trasero del pelirrojo. Lo apretujó un poco y él entendió que estaba llegando a ese punto en que ella se perdía, gritando su nombre… o cualquier otra cosa ininteligible que saliera de su boca. Quería un contacto más profundo, y separó más las piernas aunque no fuera necesario. Kenshin bajó la velocidad de su movimiento de penetración, de manera que fuera más pausado, y más hasta el fondo, como sabía que ella quería.

No hacían falta muchas palabras en esa relación. Tras años de matrimonio se conocían a la perfección el uno al otro.

El ardor en el estómago de Kaoru se hizo casi insoportable y se trasladó a la entrepierna donde una ligera cosquilla comenzó a invadirla. Kaoru tomó aire, porque entre el peso de Kenshin y el esfuerzo físico que estaba haciendo, le estaba faltando ese vital elemento. La última vez que alcanzó a respirar hondamente, la cosquilla estalló dentro de ella, llegando a cada rincón de su cuerpo, por eso, antes de que llegara a la cabeza y la privara de razón, mordió el hombro de Kenshin. No quería que las personas de afuera la escucharan.

Kenshin aceptó la mordida y las uñas clavadas en su espalda como una pequeña molestia a cambio de un momento de placer intenso. No era su propia descarga lo que le proporcionaba eso, sino el ver a Kaoru retorciéndose de ansiedad bajo él. Pensó en un momento, al comienzo de su matrimonio que al obtener unas cuantas revolcadas con ella, pasaría esa hambre que sentía por su cuerpo. Pero no fue así. La respetaba si ella no sentía deseos, pero cuando los tenía, era común que la despertara en medio de la noche para una segunda vez.

-Kenshin… - susurró Kaoru. Música para sus oídos. Dejó de contenerse y se derramó dentro de ella.

Tras varios minutos abrazados, retozando y besándose, Kenshin decidió apagar la luz. Al alzarse sobre Kaoru, la contempló de reojo y luego, un poco extrañado, la miró por unos segundos, antes de dejar el cuarto a oscuras.

-No me lo tomes a mal, pero… estás más voluptuosa.-

* * *

Tsubame le hizo guardia a Tsubaki durante esa noche, ya que el médico tuvo que salir. De vez en cuando escuchaba uno que otro quejido de la joven en sueños. Hacía unos días había recuperado la conciencia y el día anterior Yahiko y ella se atrevieron a hablarle sobre la suerte de los niños.

Tsubaki había llorado por los niños, y ahora preguntaba por Angie, pero lo cierto es que nadie lo había visto, de modo que además del cuerpo destrozado, Tsubaki así mismo sentía su corazón.

Su preciosa cara había quedado intacta, libre del fuego. Pero el tronco, los brazos… las piernas, en todos había un grado de daño.

* * *

Kojiro fue el último en ir a acostarse, entre Aoshi y Sanosuke. Se había quedado bebiendo y pensando, después de todo, él no era indiferente a lo sucedido en la tarde. No quería que Kenshin dañara a su hija y ya estaba pensando en retornar a Tokio con ella si las cosas se ponían pesadas. Estaba la casona aún, podían vivir del dojo de kendo, era cosa de abrirlo y conseguir estudiantes. Pero la pregunta era: ¿Kaoru estaría consciente del peligro en el que estaba? ¿Querría dejar a su esposo?

-No creo que quiera.- se respondió antes de dormir.

Sin embargo, al lado de Kenshin, Kaoru simplemente era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos y caía ligeramente en la inconsciencia del descanso, veía algo que parecía imposible, y que le quitaba el sueño.

Unos ojos completamente dorados.

Ese fue el color que encontró en los ojos de Kenshin cuando él la obligó a salirse del campo de batalla.

¿Qué debía hacer? Ver el modo de ayudarlo o hacerle caso y no inmiscuirse en sus combates de ahora en adelante. ¿Sería cierto que ella era la causa de que Kenshin presentara ese modo de pelear?

Suspirando, se dio una vuelta, y luego otra, y otra.

Al siguiente día todos notaron el cansancio de la joven, pero ella no se atrevió a decir que el hombre que le había devuelto la tranquilidad, se la había quitado.

* * *

Misao tampoco durmió en toda la noche. Tras seguir a Saito luego del combate con Kenshin, este le dio la siguiente orden:

-Dentro de 10 días atacaremos con todo el cuartel de Shishio, esté o no esté Battousai. Necesito que reúnas tropas Oniwabanshuu para apoyo dentro de cinco días, de manera que podamos coordinar el ataque. La policía que hay hoy en día carece de experiencia y si queremos lograr el mejor resultado, debemos utilizar a los mejores que van quedando. De más está decir que morirá gente.-

Y todo eso quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza de Misao.

Ser la princesa ninja era de lo más emocionante, pero además, descubrir que tenía habilidades especiales lo fue más. Entrenar y todo eso fue increíble, al punto que renunció al amor tras decidir que esa sería su nueva misión en la vida. Incluso, ponerse al servicio del gobierno e investigar para ellos le añadió una emoción absoluta a su vida, y se burló en sus adentros sin piedad de cada persona a la que engañaron para sacar información. Pero ir a una guerra…

Misao no se imaginaba matando a nadie, ni siquiera para defender su vida. No quería reclutar un ejército de ninjas para matar a otras personas.

Encima, estaba el asunto de Kenshin contra Saito. Seguramente estarían todos muy enfadados con ella.

Se durmió aclarando el sol y despertó poco después, cuando Hannya le trajo el desayuno. Misao rezongó y se tapó la cabeza con el cobertor.

-Esto es horrible.- concluyó.

* * *

-¿Has decidido algo con respecto a lo que te pidió ese sujeto?- preguntó Sanosuke mientras comía un poco de salmón al desayuno.

-Si. No me interesa.- respondió Kenshin sin levantar la vista de su pocillo de arroz. Todos lo miraron con asombro.- Shishio, el hombre al que me piden matar, fue un error del gobierno, no mío.-

-No comprendo.- dijo Sanosuke. Aoshi pidió hablar para explicarle.

-Como sabes, Kenshin era el encargado de matar a políticos clave para la instauración de Meiji. Con el tiempo lo reubicaron.-

-Pedí estar en primera línea en los combates.- dijo Kenshin sin dejar de comer, como si todo le diera lo mismo. Kaoru estaba intrigada mirándolo de reojo.

-Al quedar vacante el puesto de hitokiri, pusieron a otro hombre, Shishio Makoto, pero éste se puso a averiguar un par de cosas sobre las personas que querían una nueva era, con el fin de aprovechar esa información para escalar políticamente. El gobierno no toleró su extorsión, y mandaron a matarlo rociándolo con gasolina. El hombre fue quemado vivo, pero nadie se explica cómo, sobrevivió. Y ahora, como comprenderás, está enojado, quiere poder… -

-Y Kenshin no tuvo nada que ver en esto.- sentenció Sanosuke.- Vaya, sí que es mala leche el Okubo.

-Me interesa ver a Yahiko y Tsubame por si podemos ayudarlos en algo y luego, desapareceremos.- dijo Kenshin tan tranquilo. Pero Kaoru no lo estaba.

-Como los últimos años, que nos la hemos pasado huyendo de no sé qué cosas todo el tiempo.

Kenshin dejó su pocillo sobre la mesa y la miró directamente. Kojiro, nervioso, observó a su hija. Se hizo el silencio.

-Es sólo que quisiera… poder vivir en paz.- dijo Kaoru tratando de suavizar sus palabras anteriores. Kenshin se puso de pie y salió de allí. Kojiro puso una mano sobre la espalda de su hija y le dio una palmadita.

-Está bien. Sus decisiones afectan a ambos. Es bueno que expreses tu opinión al respecto.

Tras el desayuno, se pusieron en marcha para encontrarse a Yahiko y Tsubame.

* * *

Ese mismo día comenzó el reclutamiento de Oniwabanshus, mediante palomas mensajeras que surcaron los cielos a distintos horarios para no llamar la atención de nadie. El primer mensaje de adhesión se recibió al día siguiente. Hubo un par de grupos que desistieron de la idea, pero en general, más de cien ninjas activos se movían hacia Misao para brindarle sus servicios, emocionados algunos con la idea de pelear nuevamente, otros porque comprendían la difícil situación en que se encontraba el país y querían amortiguar los problemas, otros porque habían escuchado sobre la jefe ninja que se enamoró y abandonó sus deberes, y querían conocer a la hija que retomaba esa responsabilidad. Y no faltó el que iba con la intención de pelear con la muchacha y quitarle su puesto.

Aoshi había ido a ver a Misao. La encontró de pie, en lo alto de la torre de la mansión que ocupaba la policía como oficina. La joven miraba la ciudad, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Estaba preocupada por el futuro de los convocados, aún no sabía qué pensar sobre matar personas, no quería.

-Pienso que tu mamá pensó las mismas cosas que tú ahora, cuando decidió dejar el Oniwabanshu.- dijo el hombre a su espalda. Misao ni se movió, pero sus palabras la afectaron profundamente. Ni siquiera Hannya, el que más la quería, podía leerla tan fácilmente.

-Está bien.- dijo la joven, aferrándose a su orgullo para no demostrar debilidad.

-Puedes comentarlo conmigo, si lo deseas. Yo tuve entrenamiento desde los cinco años. Abuelos, padres, tíos, todos ninjas. Muchos de ellos murieron para lo del Bakumatsu. Es inevitable que en un combate se pierdan vidas.

Misao sintió que su respiración le faltaba. No… no podía morir gente por hacerle caso a ella. Debía de haber una solución. Cerró los ojos.

-No es algo que deba permitir.- musitó insegura. Finalmente, luego de un suspiro, se dio media vuelta. Le llamó la atención que Aoshi usara ropa de color azul marino, pero no pensó demasiado en ello.

-No es algo que puedas evitar.- dijo Aoshi admirando el rostro de la joven con claras señales de dormir mal.

-Yo no pensé… yo sólo quería obtener información y ser espía.

-Lo sé.-

-Pero ahora… - Aoshi notó con sorpresa que el labio de Misao empezaba a temblar.- … no puedo… - alcanzó a decir antes de romper a llorar. Aoshi cerró el espacio entre ellos y la abrazó.

-Está bien, Misao, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Simplemente debes dejar que las cosas pasen. No puedes evitar que la policía esté metida en este caso y que te pidan apoyo y todo lo demás que haya pasado. Y no podrás evitar frenar la sangre de guerra que fluye en nuestras venas. No te preocupes por lo que no depende de ti.-

-Pero los llamé… -

-Y si aceptaron fue a conciencia. Misao, todos sabemos lo que pasa en este tipo de cosas. Además, puede que no muera nadie, que todos regresen a sus casas.-

Misao estaba inconsolable. Sus lágrimas traspasaron la ropa de Aoshi y mojaron la piel de su pecho.

-¿Te ha enseñado Beshimi alguna vez lo que es una arenga?-

-¿Qué es eso?-

Aoshi besó la frente de la joven y volvió a abrazarla.

-Mi pequeña Misao, tu entrenamiento fue muy corto, aún con tus habilidades está incompleto para ser una líder a la que todos puedan respetar. La arenga es lo que te dará la posibilidad de evitar los muertos en las filas ninja.-

-Dime.- la chica puso por completo atención al atractivo hombre que la rodeaba.

-La arenga es como un discurso. Tus hombres y mujeres se alinearán para escuchar el plan del combate, las instrucciones, tú sabes de eso. Por dónde entrar, a quienes atacar, a quienes inmovilizar. Los tiempos que manejen. Después de eso, ellos rompen filas para ir a la misión. Es en ese momento, antes que rompan filas, que tú te plantas frente a ellos y les recuerdas por qué están luchando, para quienes, y que deben hacerlo bien para poder regresar con los suyos cuando llegue la noche. Normalmente, antes de una batalla, se hace una arenga, para que los guerreros se motiven. Algunos de ellos van enfermos, otros con miedo… otros no saben si lo harán bien, pero quieren hacer algo por su país, pero están nerviosos. Tú debes convertir con tu arenga, esos sentimientos en fuerza guerrera para que ellos tengan en mente todo aquello que tú les digas. Háblales de los cerezos en flor, de todo lo que se te ocurra para que ellos quieran regresar a sus hogares y luchen por eso.-

-Una arenga. Suena… suena como algo que podrías hacer tú. Parece que sabes mucho sobre eso.-

-Lo haría, Misao, pero la Okashira eres tú. Ellos esperarán escucharlo de ti. Y no puedes demostrar debilidad como ahora, tú debes estar convencida y convencerlos de que lo que se va a hacer es la mejor opción.

Si había algo que a Misao le gustaba de ser espía y todo eso, era la idea de ser invisible. Tener que plantarse frente a una tropa de personas le daba nervio, pero ella se quiso meter en todo eso de ser Okashira y aunque recién se estaba enterando a cabalidad en qué consistía eso, ya no podía echar pie atrás.

-Gracias, Aoshi.- dijo la joven ya sin lágrimas.- Me siento mucho mejor después de esto.-

-Me alegro.- respondió, pero no la soltaba.

Misao tampoco se separó de su pecho.

-Tal vez, después de todo… la vida de la que me hablaste alguna vez sea una idea linda.-

-Lo es, Misao. Y sigue en pie. Siempre ha seguido en pie. Pero por ahora concentrémonos en la vida que elegiste tú. Y ya después hablamos de lo otro.

-¿Ehh? ¿Qué quieres decir?-

Separándose de ella, Aoshi dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y luego se agachó, colocándose en la postura ninja de respeto hacia un superior.

-Que yo venía a poner mis habilidades y las de la familia Shinomori, a su servicio, Okashira.

* * *

Tsubame y Yahiko los recibieron muy bien en su residencia, pero a pesar de su amabilidad, no lograron disimular la honda tristeza que los embargaba.

-Nos salvamos porque vinimos a limpiar esta casa y pasamos la noche aquí.- dijo Tsubame.

Kenshin le preguntó por Angie y Tsubaki, asi que Yahiko lo guió hasta la clínica, donde Tsubaki lloró al verlo a él y Kaoru.

-Qué bueno que están bien.- dijo débilmente le muchacha.- Yo no sé por qué nos tuvo que pasar eso.

Kaoru acarició el cabello de la muchacha, mucho más corto que el que ella recordaba. El fuego había quemado el largo.

-En cuanto puedas sentarte, recortaré tu cabello para que luzcas bonita.- dijo la joven a la muchacha que se había convertido en su amiga.- No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedemos por aquí. ¿Te gustaría que viniera a verte?-

-Por favor.- dijo Tsubaki.- Tsubame es buena y se esfuerza mucho, y Yahiko, pero es horrible tener que estar aquí y no poder levantarme ni siquiera para la ventana. Me duele mucho la espalda y las piernas casi no las siento.

-Necesitas ejercicio.- declaró Sanosuke que también estaba en el cuarto.- ¿Puedo examinar tus piernas?- Tsubaki se lo permitió y el joven aspirante a médico tomó la derecha y le pidió que la doblara. Tsubaki lo hizo con dificultad. Con la pierna izquierda Sanosuke no se atrevió a meterse, porque del muslo hacia arriba estaba bastante inflamada.- Si vienen las muchachas, puedo venir a ejercitar tu pierna derecha al menos y ver qué hacemos con la otra. La idea es evitar que se atrofien tus miembros. ¿Está bien?-

Tsubaki asintió, contenta.

* * *

El relato de Tsubaki sobre lo que les pasó conmocionó a Kenshin y Kaoru. El sujeto de la cadena que los atacó días antes de su huída, regresó y arrasó con la vida de los niños.

Tras darle las buenas noches a sus amigos Sanosuke, Aoshi y Kojiro, Kenshin tomó la mano de Kaoru, la jaló hacia su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras ellos. A la luz de las velas, ella notó en los ojos de su esposo horrendos haces dorados ocupando el tono violeta de sus ojos.

-No puedo perdonar lo que les han hecho a esos niños, ni a la vida de mi amigo Angie.- comenzó. Kaoru tocó su espalda para acariciarlo, descubriendo con el tacto su musculatura dura por la tensión. Tenía que calmarlo de alguna manera. Esta vez ella lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó de ese cuarto.

-Sígueme.-

La joven había visto, camino a la casa que ahora era de Yahiko, un bosquecito de bambú, y guió a Kenshin hasta allí. Le puso la espada en la mano y tomó distancia de él.

Su esposo la miró sin comprender y cuando lo hizo, lanzó un grito espantoso. Arrasó con todo en un radio de 4 metros, dejando un claro en el bosque tras una media hora.

Cayó extenuado, apoyado en su espada y entonces Kaoru se acercó a él.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

Jadeando, Kenshin respondió que si.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que piensas?.-

Kenshin miró a Kaoru bajo la escasa luz de la noche. ¿Qué cosa tan buena habría hecho él para merecerse a ese ángel que era su esposa? Soltó la espada y la alcanzó por la cintura, haciendo que la joven se arrodillara junto a él.

-Voy a ir contra Shishio Makoto y todos sus malditos secuaces.- comenzó.- Y no va a quedar ninguno de esos bastardos que puedan atentar nuevamente contra los niños, ni mis amigos, ni mi familia, ni nadie. ¿Crees que no recuerdo que ese animal de Enishi quería llevarte con él? Y ese infame andaba con el sujeto de la cadena. Enishi se llevó a Chizuru por algo… esto debe estar relacionado sin duda con lo que le pasó a Angie… tenía razón en cuanto nos la hemos pasado huyendo sin destino todo este tiempo, he evitado los combates con el fin de poder tener tiempos de paz contigo, pero todo eso fue en desmedro de lo demás. Si yo hubiera ido contra Shishio cuando empezaba su reinado del miedo, hace tres años que era lo que quería Angie, que yo hiciera algo para que esa alimaña los dejara en paz. Pero ¿qué hice yo? Los saqué de su hogar y los traje hasta aquí… y lo de Chizuru, eso es bastante claro al menos… -

El discurso de Kenshin era bastante inconexo. A Kaoru le costaba seguirlo, pero algo entendió, y era que Kenshin quería ir a la guerra.

-Te pediría que te fueras lejos con tu padre para ponerte a salvo, pero no puedo.- reconoció el hombre.-Quiero que estés durante este tiempo donde mis ojos puedan mirarte hasta que todo esto de Shishio y sus secuaces haya pasado.-

-Mi querido sol.. .- dijo Kaoru acariciando su cabello. Kenshin se hallaba con la cabeza recostada en las piernas de su mujer.- Tú quieres ir contra Shishio porque no sabes contra quien desquitarte por lo que ha pasado. No me interpondré en tu camino, pero si te pediré que regreses conmigo para poder buscar un lugar en el que finalmente podamos establecernos.

Como siempre, Kaoru tenía razón. Kenshin se levantó un poco y avanzó sobre ella, husmeando la piel de su cuello y devorándolo en cuanto limpió un poco el suelo bajo ellos.

-Kenshin, no podemos aquí… -

-Oh, sí que podemos.- respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa y desatándose el nudo del hakama. En cuanto se desocupó de eso, abrió el kimono de Kaoru y se sirvió uno de sus generosos pechos. Metió una mano libre entre las aberturas de su ropa y se entretuvo aflojando la ropa interior de ella, porque sentía la necesidad de probar el bocado que ella escondía entre sus preciosas piernas. Kaoru lanzó un grito cuando sintió en ese lugar, los dientes de Kenshin clavándose suavemente en ella.

* * *

-Se lo diré luego del combate contra Shishio.- dijo Hannya a Aoshi cuando éste le preguntó por qué Misao aún no sabía que era su padre.

-Has estado perdiendo el tiempo, Hannya, en vez de recibir sus cariños de hija, te has relegado a ser su sirviente.

-Si le digo ahora que soy su padre, su concentración… ella está muy tensa con lo que está pasando, no creo que sea bueno. Por eso será mejor después de la misión.

-Está bien.- dijo Aoshi.- Es tú decisión.-

* * *

-Le dije que nadie me quería. Estoy maldita.- dijo Chizuru aburrida a Enishi cuando este entró a su habitación.- Si me deja ir se hará un favor a sí mismo, y no me tendrá que traer el arroz.

Nadie había ido a reclamar a Chizuru y en cierta forma, ella tenía razón. Estaba maldita. Pero él también. Dos malditos metidos dentro del mismo cuarto. Si ella no fuera tan mojigata, estarían pasándola muy bien, al menos.

-No te soltaré, y punto.- dijo Enishi molesto.- Siempre nos puedes servir.

-Kenshin me odia, jamás vendrá, porque yo traté de matar a su esposa.- dijo Chizuru sin siquiera mirar el arroz.- Así que todo esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo para ustedes. ¿Por qué no me devuelve a mi casa? O mejor aún, déjeme por ahí, yo me las arreglaré solita.

Chizuru sabía que Enishi era uno de esos hombres nefastos sobre los que nadie en su sano juicio pondría sus ojos. Era atractivo, sin duda, pero estaba involucrado en quién sabía qué. Eso de andar raptando gente para obligar a otras a hacer cosas no era algo muy bueno, de modo que, aunque le gustaba, prefería ignorar esa sensación.

-Te vas a quedar aquí y punto.- dijo el cano. – Y el día que quiera tu opinión, créeme que te la pediré.-

La joven lo ignoró y Enishi sintió hervir su sangre. Odiaba eso, que una mujer que le gustaba y no tenía motivo para no estar con él, lo hiciera sentir un estropajo. Se levantó molesto y salió del cuarto.

* * *

Los días pasaron y Kenshin invitó a pasear a Kaoru para estar a solas, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo estaban donde Tsubaki, o Yahiko, con Kojiro y Sanosuke. Aoshi se había unido a la causa ninja y ni lo veían.

Tras caminar un poco, Kenshin le dijo a Kaoru que el señor Okubo estaba visitando un pueblo por ahí cerca, y que le comunicaría que iría a la pelea.

-Misao consiguió los datos y todo sobre el lugar en que se encuentra Chizuru, las personas que la custodian y todo eso. Todo esto se trata de un complot para atraerme hacia Shishio y servirle en su golpe de estado a cambio de la vida de Chizuru, así que quiera o no, me veré involucrado. Y prefiero estarlo del lado que me dicta mi conciencia. Si lo que dice Misao es cierto, sin duda, cuando Enishi te atacó aquella noche, era para tomarte y raptarte. Y obligarme a seguirte. Luego se confundió de mujer con Chizuru.

-Pero Kenshin, eso es horrible.-

-Lo sé. Pero lo más terrible es que todo esto tendría relación con lo que pasó a los niños de Angie. El hilo que une a Enishi y sus planes, y lo sucedido a Angie, es el sujeto de la cadena, tal como indicó Tsubaki. Nuestras vidas han sido tocadas por esas personas para peor y no me puedo abstraer del combate por las personas que quiero.-

Kenshin y Kaoru caminaron apaciblemente, hablando de otras cosas más triviales para entretenerse, y encontraron a un montón de gente reunida en torno a algo. Al acercarse, vieron la espantosa escena de un hombre apuñalado, con medio cuerpo fuera del lujoso carruaje que lo transportaba. El chofer de la misma estaba muerto también, y una enorme posa de sangre bajo ambos causaba el estupor de todos.

Kenshin tardó unos segundos en reconocer al señor Okubo.

-No vaya contra el señor Shishio, o acabará como Toshimitsu.- dijo una voz a espaldas del matrimonio. Kenshin sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y se volvió a la par que Kaoru, pero no lograron ver a la persona que les había hablado.

Regresaron cabizbajos. La muerte los rodeaba y eso les parecía un tremendo mal presagio.

* * *

**_Fin acto veintidós_**

**_Contigo siempre._**

**_S_**eptiembre 1, 2011.

Notas de autora.

Hola!

El esperado final de Prisionera se acerca. Ya después de esto no habrá más combates ni cabos sueltos, y veremos si es que Kenshin y Kaoru finalmente pueden vivir en paz.

Con respecto a la situación en mi país, todo ha vuelto a la calma habitual. Para mañana (viernes) los estudiantes están convocando a otra marcha y nos parece bien. El problema son los encapuchados que no faltan y que son los que nos tienen a los comerciantes muy preocupados.

Les respondo sus lindos reviews que son pocos, pero honrados, como diría don Ramón. Un abrazote gigante y besos para cada una.

**Pauli**: Kenshin está arrepentido, pero la verdad, eso se verá mucho más fuertemente en el próximo episodio, y es todo lo que diré al respecto. Pero por siaca, junten pañuelitos desechables.

**KalaChan120**: Esto de los reviews nos pasa a todos, yo no logro recordar si puse review en la excelente historia de PrettyKaoru, (A través de la vida) mejor voy a revisar de ahí. Jejej, aún no mando en el 3 capitulo, bueno, es difícil no caer en errores argumentales o repetir algo que uno ya puso en un capitulo anterior. Yo trato de revisar mis capis anteriores, pero igual a veces algo se me pasa, ya que es muuuuuuuuy raro que yo esté en completo relajo escribiendo, es muy común que deba levantarme a atender mi negocio, o echar a mi gata de sobre el teclado, asi que si me pasa algo como eso, espero me puedas disculpar. Sobre los vándalos, no sé, simplemente pienso que son gente estúpida incapaz de construir algo, incluso un argumento, y por eso destruyen todo. Ojalá cambien las cosas en tu país, y en el mío, para mejor. Un super beso a la mami patria.

**Gata de la Luna**: Como verás, en este capi también hubo de todo, incluyendo lemon, al que le hice el quite todo el fic, pero ahora quiero derribar el mito de que en el matrimonio se acaba el sexo. Falso. Este capítulo fue de esos capítulos difíciles de hacer, porque es como el nexo entre los capítulos emocionantes y moviditos. Asi que aunque no pase mucho, hay que hacerlo entretenido.

**Nickita021**: Querida, describiste perfecto lo que sucede en mi país. Queremos ser del primer mundo, pero socialmente tenemos muchos problemas, por los motivos más diversos. Yo pagué lo "poco" que me prestó el Estado y aún estoy endeudada con mis familiares por todo lo que pagué para que los intereses no siguieran subiendo. Mi familia es de comerciantes, teníamos dinero para darnos algunos gustos, no más que eso, pero por eso mismo, no pude optar a beca (optas desde 6,0 y yo tenía 6,5, de un total de 7,0) pues mi familia era acomodada para esos estándares. De modo que aquí tienes beneficios si eres muy pobre, y la clase media, que no gana tanto tampoco y a la que pertenezco, siempre tiene que pagar todo.

**Setsuna17:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Un abrazo.


	23. Acto de finalización

Notas de autora.

Hace tiempo (años) tenía esta idea rondando en la cabeza. Pueden considerarlo ustedes, tal vez, una tremenda falta de respeto a las lectoras. O que simplemente lancé la toalla. Pero debo ser sincera, en el hecho de que al pasar los años y surgir nuevas ideas, es difícil intentar retomar las historias que quedaron inconclusas en el camino.

Hasta el momento hay 4 historias inconclusas. A saber: Prisionera, Entre mis Brazos, La Fiera y Donde puedas Amarme, un final diferente.

Mi intención siempre ha sido acabarlas, pero vamos, han pasado como seis años, en el caso de algunas, que no las he vuelto a escribir. He dado la pelea con Prisionera, pero cada vez me cuesta más motivarme a subir algo nuevo, si bien hay un nuevo capítulo que espera ser completado y ver la luz.

Como les dije al comienzo, desde hace tiempo he tenido la idea de acabarlas de este modo, con la intención de no dejar volando a las lectoras que por circunstancias naturales de su vida ya no siguen leyendo fanfics. También está la intención de ir subiendo capítulos de estas historias en la medida que se vayan dando, aún cuando se les mostrará como una historia "terminada." Esto último sería lo ideal, pero no es seguro.

Lo que van a leer a continuación es un resumen de lo que pasaría en esta historia desde el punto en que quedó, hasta su final. Un solo capítulo. Espero que de alguna manera lo disfruten y bueno, lamento que las cosas hayan terminado así. Desde ahora pondré todo mi esfuerzo en terminar lo que escribo actualmente y tómense esto con calma, que aunque es sólo un capítulo, viene un poco denso.

Blankaoru.

**Declaración:**

**Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, ni siquiera el pelo de alguno de sus personajes. Hago esto por propia voluntad, sin ánimo de lucrar, con el único fin de escribir sobre una ficción que me apasiona y con la que pretendo mejorar cada día en mi prosa.**

_**Prisionera**_

_**Acto especial de finalización.**_

* * *

Tras la muerte de Okubo Toshimitsu a manos de uno de los secuaces de Shishio, Kenshin decide enfrentar la parte que le toca en todo esto y se alía con Saito, su enemigo del pasado, con el fin de juntos ejecutar un ataque que termine con lo que ya saben, es una tremenda organización. Saito comenta que Shishio no se espera un contragolpe tan pronto ni de la magnitud que se dará (por el apoyo de los ninjas) y que esa es su mayor ventaja.

* * *

Mientras, en casa, Kaoru cose un kimono rojo para Kenshin y piensa en él y en lo feliz que se ve al lado de ella, y que no duda ni por un momento de su amor y reflexiona sobre el hecho que él no parece tranquilo en ningún lugar y que aún vive escondiéndola. Después le comenta a su padre que con Sano desean ir al rescate de Chizuru. Kojiro comenta que sería bueno, pues esa niña ha sufrido mucho y recuerda que fue ultrajada por su hermano, Matsusoo. Extrañada, Kaoru le pregunta qué cómo él sabe eso y Kojiro le relata la historia de cuando Megumi lo puso a dormir para recuperarlo, y luego que él llevó a Matsusoo a la casa de la montaña (donde ella vivió un tiempo con Kenshin) y todo lo que pasó después, hasta que encontró a su hermano destruyendo la vida de la muchacha. Si bien Kaoru se extraña un poco, no le da importancia, pero Kojiro si. Haciendo memoria, se extrañó de que Kenshin no preguntara quién era él al verlo por primera vez, y que por cuestión de minutos, su encuentro con su hija fuera aplazado tres años. Kojiro llega a la conclusión que de alguna manera, Kenshin orquestó todo para que eso sucediera, por algún motivo que él no logra dilucidar, y es así que decide enfrentarlo cuando éste llega por la noche.

Sorprendido al ver que su suegro le apunta con una espada, Kenshin no sabe cómo reaccionar, menos cuando Kojiro le ataca realmente. Kaoru, Sanosuke, Yahiko y Tsubame son testigos de la espectacular pelea en la que Kojiro exige explicaciones. Poco a poco, por algunas palabras sueltas, Kaoru logra comprender de qué va la cosa, y finalmente ella saca sus propias conclusiones. Cuando la pelea de apacigua, y debe elegir, Kaoru va al lado de su padre, argumentando que ella desea escuchar la verdad de todo lo sucedido. Ni los golpes y rasguños antes pudieron conmover a Kenshin para contar su verdad, pero el ver a Kaoru dispuesta a abandonarlo le hace decir frente a todos toda la verdad de su corazón, rememorando la historia desde el comienzo:

Que Kaoru era un trabajo, una persona por la que le pagarían lo que a él le hacía falta para comprar las tierras que necesitaba Angie para cuidar de sus niños, pero que a poco andar se había enamorado desesperadamente de ella, como nunca antes le había pasado, y que aunque intentó evitarlo al devolverla, no pudo, saltándose todas sus reglas, todos sus escrúpulos. Que se había puesto a inventar una mentira tras otra y que si bien él no supo quien era Kojiro cuando lo vio por primera vez, tuvo una idea cuando Megumi vino a hablarle de él. Qué él había dado la orden a la doctora de drogarlo por varios días para darle a él y a Kaoru tiempo de poner distancia entre ellos.

Que eso lo había hecho al suponer que Kaoru querría irse con el padre. Que el dinero que podría perder no le importaba, que ya ni se acordaba de la plata cuando estaba con ella en su casa y que nunca antes había vivido algo así y que le había entrado el apuro por tener a Kaoru y que por eso, entre otras cosas, había sobornado a un juez civil para que lo casara con la muchacha lo antes posible. Y que por eso los cambios de casa, pues él estaba informado constantemente de los pasos de Kojiro. Tras los años de matrimonio, él estaba confiado en que Kaoru se quedaría siempre con él y por eso no hizo nada para impedir que Kojiro la encontrara, aunque las cosas no salieron como él quería.

Kaoru intuye que en toda esa historia hay algo más y presiona a Kenshin para que hable. Tras varios minutos, y frente a la sorpresa absoluta de los presentes, Kenshin estalla en llanto y dice que si, que la ama a un punto en que ya no hay regreso para él, porque por cuidar de ella ha sido el causante de dolor y más dolor a sus amigos. Se culpa sinceramente de la muerte de los niños de Angie, y del estado de Tsubaki e incluso de la desaparición de su amigo, pues él tuvo muchas oportunidades en el presente y pasado de protegerlos pero no lo hizo por escapar con Kaoru, y de la violación de Chizuru, porque por cuidar de Kaoru y tenerla sólo para él, fue más allá de todo límite y abandonó a las personas que le importaban. Que lamentaba no haber estado ahí para apoyar a su amigo más irrestricto (Sano) cuando perdió a su mujer, y que si hubiera sido menos tonto, Kaoru hubiera sido consolada suavemente por su padre en los momentos en que él la escuchaba llamarlo en sueños, después de la pérdida de sus bebés.

De alguna manera, todos tenían algo que reprocharle a Kenshin, y sin saber qué actitud tomar, le dejan solo en el patio. Kaoru va tras su padre para curar de sus heridas con la ayuda de Sano, y Yahiko y Tsubame como siempre se refugian el uno en el otro. Kenshin piensa que está bien que las cosas sean así, porque ahora se siente liberado del peso que tuvo que cargar, y puede ir en paz hacia la batalla contra Shishio. Arrodillado en el patio, poco a poco intenta ponerse de pie cuando una manta cae sobre él.

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe.- rezó Kaoru al abrigarlo y abrazarlo. Lo lleva a la casa y cura de sus heridas. Lo besa y Kenshin se siente en el paraíso cuando ella le dice que hizo un tan buen trabajo con ella, que ni por un momento se le ocurriría dejarlo y que nunca fue su prisionera porque siempre le siguió por voluntad propia. Pero que como ella es causante en cierta forma de tantas desgracias, él la debe permitir marchar a su lado.

-Sé que no tengo las mismas habilidades para el combate, pero estoy segura que habrá algo en lo que yo pueda ayudar.-

Kenshin sabe que no podrá hacerla cambiar de parecer, y decide pedirle ayuda a Misao para que oriente a Kaoru, a Kojiro y Yahiko, pues todos quieren colaborar.

Sanosuke regresa al lado de Kenshin y cuando éste le pide una disculpa por lo de Sayo, Sanosuke argumenta:

-Siempre pensé que yo no te importaba y estaba bien, porque somos unos tipos muy cool y nos gusta pelear, pero… hoy te referiste a mí como un amigo, y me demostraste tu pesar por no estar conmigo en un momento importante. Para mí, desde hoy, eres el mejor de los amigos por pensar en mí de esa forma.

* * *

La preocupación de Misao sube conforme van pasando las horas. Aoshi le ayuda a componer una arenga para sus hombres pero ella no se siente con la suficiente capacidad de decirla. Hannya se cuela en su despacho y le recuerda que ella partió desde cero en esto de los ninjas y le infunda palabras de ánimo y aliento. Misao le dice sus ninjas guardianes siempre la han animado y fortalecido espiritualmente, pero que de alguna manera, siente una conexión especial con él. Hannya se pregunta si será este el momento de revelar a Misao que es su padre, pues está consciente que muchas cosas pueden pasar en el campo de batalla, como su fallecimiento. Aprovechando un espejo que hay en la habitación, la lleva hasta allí con el fin de decirle que ella es valiente como su madre, esperando que eso de pie a una conversación sobre ella, sin embargo, Misao le dice que extraña su casa, que las aventuras están bien, pero que ella desea la paz y la tranquilidad que antes tuvo y rechazó.

-Pensé en un momento que Aoshi y su padre eran unos cobardes por retirarse a vivir una vida ordinaria, pero ahora deseo regresar a mi casa y ver a mi padre allí, sin importar lo que haya sucedido.-

Hannya siente el impulso de aclarar que él es su papá, pero se calla cuando entra Beshimi y dice que los hombres y mujeres ninja se están agrupando en el lugar donde ella los citó, para marchar desde allí a efectuar la misión contra el grupo de Shishio. Misao asiente y comienza a colocarse sus pequeñas armaduras en los brazos y piernas, preparándose para dar las instrucciones y la arenga de su vida a los Oniwabanshu.

Aoshi está entre los presentes, como jefe de un escuadrón que tiene como objetivo asaltar la residencia de Shishio, desde donde han recibido confirmación hace unos minutos que están allí. También está Okina y Misao divisa a algunos de sus vecinos de barrio. Aparecen la policía uniformada, la armada e incluso sus amigos: Kenshin, Kaoru, Saito y otros más. Se distribuyen las obligaciones según lo acordado en jornadas anteriores, como que Kenshin debe ser protegido hasta su encuentro con Shishio. Saito va junto a sus hombres a esperar confirmación del grupo de asalto para proceder y cosas así. Hay un grupo de ninjas jóvenes y ancianos.

-Ustedes protegerán la ciudad.- dice Misao, cada vez más firme.- Porque el poder de ataque que tiene Shishio es de considerar y es posible que inicie un contragolpe en el momento en que lleguemos a su residencia.- En este grupo quedaron Kaoru, Yahiko, Tsubame. Sanosuke y Kojiro apoyarían a Kenshin. Kojiro estaba muy interesado de encontrar a Chizuru o indicios de ella en alguna parte.

Llega el momento es que todo está en silencio y con una mirada, Aoshi le indica a Misao que es el momento de decir su arenga. Al comienzo la joven se pone nerviosa y unos ninjas intercambian miraditas divertidas entre ellos, pero Misao se repone y su voz cobra fuerza para motivar a los policías, a los ninjas, a los soldados y a los civiles que van a participar juntos, por primera vez, para combatir a un enemigo común que amenaza con hacer de sus vidas una miseria.

Además, les dice que deben luchar con el alma, con el fin de poder regresar con sus seres más queridos esa noche, para poder ver el alba con esperanza.

Todos quedan muy motivados y tras un grito, el grupo se dispersa. Ahora cada uno tiene una obligación que cumplir.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Chizuru está desesperada con Enishi. Al principio él había sido violento con ella, exigiéndole que se entregara a él, sin embargo, no intentó tocarla cuando no obtuvo el consentimiento. Un día incluso ella pensó que él la liberaría al no tener lo que quiso de ella, y más al saber que no era la esposa de Battousai. Entonces era fácil rechazarlo y echarlo a gritos de su habitación o de la celda cuando la mandó a una para persuadirla. Pero ahora habían pasado los días y Enishi, o había cambiado de estrategia, o se le había ablandado el corazón o Chizuru no sabía qué diablos. Había hecho que la trasladaran a un cuarto espacioso y bonito y venía cada tarde a visitarla. A veces no le dirigía la palabra, pero se sentaba por ahí y leía algo o comía golosinas. Otras veces entablaba una conversación y Chizuru pensaba que sería más adorable si no fuera un criminal.

Por su parte, Enishi estaba realmente intrigado con esa muchacha de enormes y tristes ojos negros. Había hecho que la investigaran y así se enteró de su violación y de su tranquila vida al lado de su abuelo hasta el día que la raptaron. Dejó de interesarle cuando supo que ya no era virgen, y vaya uno a saber si una chica así se casaría algún día. Al parecer a nadie le importaba pues no supo que la reclamaran y la mandó a cambiar a un calabozo. Pero amaba molestarla, le hacía sentir feliz el ver su rostro precioso mirándole con una mezcla de furia y temor y después de unos días ni eso le entretenía. Nadie la reclamaba aún y Enishi pensó dejarla por ahí afuera y que ella buscara solita su casa. Un día la fue a sacar personalmente de su celda, y al pasar por la puerta de la casa, se fue de largo hasta el dormitorio.

-Vivirás allí hasta que me plazca.- le dijo al arrojarla dentro.

Y de algún modo misterioso, ese cuarto era ahora el más visitado por él.

Chizuru lo mantenía siempre limpio y ordenado, y como daba a un delicioso jardín, ella también ponía orden allí. Aburrida de no hacer nada, le pidió permiso para cocinar y Enishi se encontró disfrutando del más delicioso almuerzo del que tenía memoria. Pero a pesar de que él sabía que el alma de la muchacha estaba muy atormentada, a él le parecía que de alguna manera, le transmitía mucha paz y buscaba su compañía.

Ya ni siquiera llegaba y entraba. Llamaba suavemente hasta que ella respondía. Y entonces entraba al cuarto.

Uno de sus hombres le dijo que Shishio había dado la orden de liberarla, pero él la ignoró las tres veces que se lo recordaron. A la cuarta, le metió una paliza tal al mensajero, que aún no se reponía para recordarle por quinta vez lo que pasaba.

* * *

Durante la batalla, todo pasa más o menos así: Los ninjas irrumpen en la casa de Shishio y todo se vuelve un caos. Hay más personas y arsenal del que creían y la defensa del lugar comienza antes de lo esperado. Tras la casa hay una montaña y hacia allá huyen Shishio y sus más importantes secuaces. Pronto así lo entienden Kenshin, Saito, Sano y Kojiro quienes avanzan en medio del caos y llegan al pie de la montaña. Aoshi está muy ocupado dando órdenes y afuera, es Misao quien da la orden a las distintas tropas de avanzar según se vea la situación. Sin embargo, al parecer Shishio tenía prevista esa situación, porque sus tropas aparecen de la nada en gran número y poder de fuego. Con desesperación, Misao ve a sus hombres caer uno tras otro, pero es Hannya quien con un shuriken le recuerda a los demás cómo bloquear a esas personas, para caerles encima. El ejército rápidamente los apoya desde atrás.

Hyotoko nota que un grupo numeroso baja rápidamente a la ciudad. Era el esperado contragolpe y se lo hace notar a Misao que se da cuenta de que están en una desventaja numérica frente a esa gente.

-No podemos detenerles desde aquí… debemos esperar que ellos sean capaces.- dijo la muchacha. Para ello, envió a un ninja a la ciudad para preparar a los demás, pero un disparo lo mató al tratar de adelantarlos. Beshimi se ofrece para el trabajo y corre a advertirle al grupo de choque que espera allí.

Kaoru y Yahiko entablan conversación. Ella le habla del bebé de Sanosuke y él sobre las cosas que le gusta hacer. Kaoru sólo espera no tener que blandir su espada contra alguien, ya que Kenshin no se confió y le dejó una de acero, al igual que al chico.

* * *

Poco a poco comienzan los policías a aprehender gente. Los ninjas están resistiendo muy bien los embates del ejército de Shishio y mientras Aoshi está a la cabeza, exponiendo su vida, el grupo de Kenshin va a la captura de Shishio. Entran a una cueva que se revela como una verdadera fortaleza llena de escaleras y como en el animé, empiezan a subir.

-Un gran escondite.- dice Saito. Los ninjas habían hecho un gran trabajo al descubrirlo.

La escalera se detenía en diferentes niveles, y cada uno daba a un cuarto. Usui, un guerrero ciego pelea con Saito quien sin consideración alguna le da muerte. Al llegar al siguiente nivel, es Soujiro quien se les pone en frente, diciendo que él es un obstáculo que deben superar si quieren llegar a Shishio.

La batalla con Soujiro la toma Kojiro. A poco andar se dan cuenta de que el viejo guerrero no es rival para el jovencito que tiene una velocidad divina, sobre todo porque Kojiro argumenta que no lo matará. Saito dice que debería hacerlo y acabar con eso de una vez.

-Fuiste a la guerra. Seguro hiciste esto cientos de veces.-

Soujiro nota la expresión abatida de Kojiro al replicar.

-Yo nunca tuve intención de matar a nadie, porque quería cuidar de mi hija, pero me obligaron a ir a la guerra en contra de mis convicciones y eran ellos o yo. Pero si puedo evitarlo, no quisiera matar a este muchacho. Debe tener la edad de Kaoru.-

Asi es como Soujiro empieza a recordar su vida, de un niño abusado por sus familiares, y que se vio en la obligación de matar. Nunca tuvo certeza de si quería o no hacerlo, y la actitud de Kojiro lo confunde. El viejo espadachín no tiene una técnica superpoderosa como el Hitten Mitsurugi de Kenshin, pero a favor, tiene mucha experiencia y una gran observación para comenzar a anticipar los movimientos de Soujiro que comienzan a ser erráticos porque al parecer, se siente confundido.

-¿Así que querías proteger a tu hija, anciano?... ¿Creías que podías hacerlo?- le dice el muchacho, recordando las veces que él clamó protección y la espada fue su única aliada.

-Quería hacerlo.- le responde Kojiro esquivando un ataque del chico.- Pero no pude… supongo que siempre el destino es más fuerte que uno.

El combate sigue más o menos parejo, cada uno mostrando su filosofía, el matar para vivir versus el vivir para matar de Souji. Finalmente, y ante un desequilibrado chico, Kojiro logra vencerlo sin matarlo. Sanosuke se hace cargo de las heridas del viejo y a pedido de éste, de las de Souji, que sólo pide descansar.

**_-Como supongo que en este punto más de alguien exigiría una explicación de por qué Kojiro contra Soujiro, pues, es porque en la serie original Kenshin quiere protegerlos a todos, pero aquí él siempre está pensando en proteger a Kaoru para sí. En ese sentido, no sería la persona idónea para convertirse en un ejemplo para Soujiro, pero Kojiro tal vez si, por ser un padre que buscó regresar junto a su hija y procurar su bienestar. No sé, pero me gustaría que estos dos, a la larga, sean amigos, como que Souji vaya a visitarlo para pedirle consejo. En fin, sigamos.-_**

Al seguir adelante, pasan por un cuarto frente al cual Kenshin se detiene intempestivamente.

Ha sentido el aura de Angie, quien fuera su amigo. Los hombres ingresan al cuarto donde el luchador se queda en posición de meditación. Sabe que Kenshin está tras él y siente un profundo odio y rencor hacia él, pues a su modo de ver, Kenshin es el culpable de sus desgracias.

La pelea esta vez es Kenshin versus Angie. El problema con estos dos es que ambos conocen a la perfección la técnica del otro, de manera que si bien los golpes que se dan son muy parejos, son de gran fuerza y causan mucho daño. Al principio, Kenshin no quiere pelear pero es orillado a hacerlo por Angie. Saito mira todo muy entretenido e incluso enciende un cigarro.

Cuando Kenshin cae por primera vez y Angie está a punto de matarlo, Sanosuke salta a impedirlo y a decirle que Tsubaki no necesita que él esté manchándose las manos de sangre por los niños y su desgracia, que lo necesita a su lado para tomar su mano cuando siente dolores. Dice que ese tipo de cosas no tiene precio y le habla de él y Sayo. Que había sido poco tiempo el que estuvo con ella, pero ni todo el oro del mundo le hubiera hecho apartarse de su lado. Angie medita en estas cosas, y Kenshin despierta. La pelea se reanuda con los fuertes golpes de Angie en contra de Kenshin quien poco a poco comienza a escupir sangre. Sanosuke advierte a Saito y Kojiro que si bien Kenshin no tiene heridas visibles, los golpes le están causando un daño interno difícil de cuantificar. Kenshin le dice a Angie que él también sabe de perder seres queridos de manera trágica, y que por eso cuando vio a Kaoru sólo pensó en preservarla para sí… que lamenta no haber estado cerca el día que todo eso del incendio le pasó, que no tenía cómo saber, y en ese punto Angie se detiene un momento.

-Tú sabías… a ti te advirtieron… -

En ese momento Saito acaba de fumar su cigarro y entra Soujiro. No está interesado en causar más muertes y le dice a Angie que fue manipulado desde el comienzo.

-Es usted junto a Battousai el hombre más fuerte del Bakumatsu. El único capaz de neutralizarlo… - luego le cuenta que Kenshin nunca supo el motivo del ataque de él.

Sanosuke corre a auxiliar a Kenshin y lo único que puede hacer por él es vendarlo para comprimir las zonas afectadas. Souji le dice a Kojiro que hace eso no para que caiga la organización de su señor Shishio, sino porque él le dijo que su felicidad estaba en la paz de su hija y ella quería a Battousai.

-Además… no entiendo por qué, pero él no se estaba defendiendo de Angie cuando entré.- dijo el joven espadachín.- Quizá sea un poco como usted.-

-No se defendió porque no iría en contra de un amigo.- dijo Sanosuke acabando de vendarlo.-Las veces que lo hizo fue porque los golpes de Angie iban a acabar con su vida.-

Kojiro no le tenía mucha buena a Kenshin desde su pelea, por lo sucedido con Kaoru. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que a pesar de todo, era un hombre noble. Se le ocurrió pensar, por un momento, que era sin duda esa pureza que tenía su mayor problema, porque le llevaba a tomar decisiones erradas.

Angie no estaba demasiado mal físicamente, pero si estaba destrozado por dentro al reconocer que le había fallado a la única persona (Kenshin) que realmente había velado por sus niños y por él durante los años. Cayó al piso y no pudo reponerse. Finalmente les informó el atajo que lo llevaría al cuarto de Shishio. Todos salieron, pero Kenshin se quedó un momento y dijo que Tsubaki lo estaba esperando y que no tardara demasiado. Salió sin decir más.

* * *

Shishio estaba en su cuarto cuando irrumpieron en él Saito, Sanosuke, Kojiro y Kenshin. Su mujer, Yumi, le acompañaba, así como su administrador. Al saber de qué iba la cosa, Shishio se alegró. Venían a apresarlo y eso le subía el ánimo, porque tendría oportunidad de tener una gran pelea.

Mientras las tropas de Shishio iban llegando a la ciudad y rápidamente comenzaron a incendiar las casas mediante proyectiles ardientes. Rápidamente las personas que habían sido avisadas por Beshimi toman acciones y en este sentido, Kaoru se pone en primera línea a defender de los indeseables que trataban de entrar a agredir y matar. Obtiene algunas heridas leves y se da cuenta que hace una buena dupla con Yahiko, mientras Tsubame cuida de Tsubaki y rezan juntas para que todo termine bien y Angie regrese al hogar.

Shishio inicia la batalla con una condición que está dada por las quemaduras de su cuerpo, que evitan, como explica en la serie y el manga, que él pueda regular su temperatura corporal. Kenshin viene malherido, sin embargo se las ingenia para causar un profundo corte en uno de los brazos de Shishio justo antes de que éste le haga estallar algo que lo lanza hacia atrás y le deja inconsciente. Saito inicia una pelea con Shishio y este usa a su mujer Yumi como escudo contra el policía. Yumi muere desangrada en brazos de Shishio, pero Saito no es un hombre de muchos escrúpulos y lanza una nueva estocada a su oponente mientras Yumi exhala su último suspiro. La estocada le alcanza a la altura del hígado, en momentos que Kenshin se repone. Kenshin ve en Shishio un obstáculo para reunirse con Kaoru y es así como se lanza contra él dispuesto a matarlo. Tras unos cuantos golpes, Shishio cae, pues con el hígado reventado y la sangre inundando cada parte de su cuerpo. Kenshin no tuvo que matarlo, porque la herida que le provocó Saito era mortal desde el comienzo.

El administrador de Shishio es arrestado por Saito, en estado de shock al no creer lo que pasa.

* * *

Aoshi y Misao en diferentes bandos contra el mismo oponente, dirigen exitosamente la operación, si bien también cada uno está herido de diversa gravedad. Al terminar, todos celebran, menos Misao que ve a algunas personas muertas de los ninjas. Profundamente conmovida, jura nunca más llamar a personas a sabiendas de que podrían morir. Aunque días después ella recibe honores por parte le ejército y la policía junto a unos cuantos ninjas, no se siente contenta ni motivada para seguir. Agradece a sus guardianes ninja todo el apoyo, el amor y los cuidados, antes de colgar su traje y regresar a hacer una vida normal. Para ellos, les libera de su responsabilidad de protegerla y les pide que hagan una vida feliz. Así comienzan a pasar los meses.

No le interesan los libros de historia si para ello debe llevar sobre su espalda el peso de los cadáveres que juraron ser sus camaradas. Aoshi la está esperando para enseñarle a sobrellevar esa carga que tiene junto a Okina, quienes pasaron por lo mismo. Misao regresa primero a la casa de Aoshi, y poco a poco junta el valor de regresar a su hogar paterno.

Allí, Matsusoo, medio loco, la reconoce. Misao no puede creer todo lo que ha envejecido y sus hermanos, conscientes de que ella es toda una heroína para el país, tienen una nueva actitud hacia ella. Misao pasa un tiempo entre ellos, y se da cuenta de que Hannya le sigue. Al encararlo para preguntar el por qué de esta actitud, Hannya no sabe qué decir. Finalmente, Misao le pide que la acompañe al patio.

Allí está Matsusoo alimentando a los peces de su estanque y Misao le pone una nueva bolsita al notar que él sólo hace la mímica de alimentarlos.

-Matsusoo no fue malo conmigo. Realmente cuidó de mi cuando fui pequeña, y aunque a veces fue severo, en general, siempre reía con mis travesuras y corregía mis malas actitudes. Por eso no me pidas que deje de preocuparme por él. –

-Nunca le pediría algo así.- dice Hannya.

-Yo supe… desde el comienzo quién eras tú.- dice ella, sorprendiendo a Hannya.- De mis guardianes siempre fuiste el más especial conmigo. Y aunque no entiendo por qué acabé en esta familia, sé que te amo y que me hace feliz el notar que has optado por venir conmigo todo el tiempo.

-Lo sabías…? –

-Desde luego. Esos ojos tuyos son iguales a los míos. No conozco a nadie más que los tenga.- dijo ella risueña.- Tal vez mis hijos los hereden, Aoshi quiere pedir mi mano un día de éstos.-

Hannya acepta y comenta que sus amigos viven en el campo, muy cerca de allí. Misao sonríe y piensa que buscará la paz entre sus más queridos.

Le confiesa a Aoshi que lo despreció en su momento por querer llevar una vida de civil teniendo tantas aventuras por vivir. Este sonríe quedo, y la abraza.

Matsusoo siguió obsesionado con Kaoru por un tiempo, pero su razón ya no le acompañaba. Estaba demente y siguió en esa condición, bajo la vigilancia de sus hijos que ahora manejaban con diligencia su fortuna. Se convirtió en un viejo al que a nadie le interesa escuchar, y alimentan sólo por deber. Su casa siempre estuvo llena de gente, pero él vivió completamente solo.

* * *

Tras la batalla, Kenshin regresa apenas consciente al pueblo, ayudado por Angie. Sanosuke decide operarlo de inmediato y despierta cerca de una semana después.

Kaoru está junto a él y repentinamente, Kenshin nota cierto abultamiento alrededor de su cintura. Ella le explica que al parecer, cundo sangró la última vez, fue un síntoma de pérdida, pero como ella se deprimió y guardó cama varios días, protegió sin saberlo, su embarazo. Kenshin no sabe qué pensar de ello, y ella le confiesa estar muy asustada al recordar que su primer bebé murió. Decidieron tratar de no pensar demasiado en eso y disfrutar el tiempo que tendrían a su bebé entre ellos. Kenshin le pidió a Kaoru que pensara en un lugar que le gustaría para vivir, pues ella siempre se quejó de que vivían escondidos.

-Porque nunca más nos esconderemos de nada.-

Para Kaoru fue difícil decidir por los amigos que había conocido en cada lugar en el que estuvo. Sin embargo, había un sitio al que siempre quiso regresar, a pesar de los problemas que pasaron. Cuando Tsubaki estuvo bien y salió del hospital, Angie estuvo ahí para sostener su mano. Entonces, viendo que todo estaba bien, Kaoru emprendió el viaje junto a su esposo hacia la casa de la colina. Sanosuke les acompañó, deseoso de ver a su pequeña hija que quedó a cargo de Megumi.

Kenshin y Kaoru pasaron muchas horas reparando la casa y contratando a gente que sabía cómo descargar el ambiente. Hicieron algunos cambios y prepararon un jardín. Kenshin recuperó su huerto de plantas medicinales para vivir un poco de eso, e invitaron a Kojiro a venirse con ellos.

* * *

Sanosuke se reencontró con su hija. Aunque habían pasado unos meses desde que dejaron de verse, la encontró más grande e inteligente. Megumi en cambio no le causó nada, sólo un sentimiento grato por ver a alguien conocido.

Le agradeció a Megumi por cuidarla, y en cuanto hubo una oportunidad, le dejó en claro que él una vez la amó muchísimo, y que ella le hizo ver que no era nadie para ella. También le dijo que se había enamorado de verdad de Sayo y que ella había muerto. Le dijo que aún había amor por su esposa muerta en su corazón, y que el tiempo de ellos (Sano y Megumi) había pasado.

Con el tiempo, se desocupa una plaza de médico en el pueblo que queda al otro lado de la colina de Kenshin, asi que Sanosuke reinicia su vida allí con su pequeña. Invita a Kaneda a vivir con él, pero este rechaza la oferta pues Chizuru había reaparecido, aunque ambos lo visitan con frecuencia.

Mientras, Megumi se toma con amargura el rechazo de Sanosuke y se recrimina el haberle tratado tan mal en el pasado. Sin embargo, Kojiro llega a vivir cerca de Kenshin y Kaoru. No le interesa molestarlos, asi que se muda a una casita en el pueblo y es allí donde se reencuentra con Megumi.

Él siempre supo que entre él y Megumi corrió una corriente especial durante el tiempo que fue su paciente. Y ella también pudo notarlo. Tras la experiencia con Sanosuke, Megumi decide darse una oportunidad con el padre de Kaoru y finalmente deciden casarse. Megumi sólo quería convivir con él, pero Kojiro era demasiado correcto como para permitirse eso. Fueron bastante felices, a pesar que en una parte del corazón de la doctora, Sanosuke siguió viviendo, y se vieron un par de veces más por cosas casuales. Quizá, si nos vamos más adelante y considerando la diferencia de edades, podríamos decir que cuando Kojiro murió y Sanosuke y Megumi volvieron a verse y la hija de Sano ya tenía como quince años… posiblemente ellos se dieron una oportunidad.

* * *

Angie regresó a su pueblo, con el alma herida y absolutamente arrepentido de las maldades que hizo junto a la banda de Shishio. Cuando vio a Tsubaki, su primera acción fue tomarla en sus brazos y llorar hasta que se le secaron las lágrimas, pidiéndole perdón por abandonarla y por todo lo demás.

La rehabilitación de la muchacha fue muy dolorosa, pero más doloroso el daño en su corazón. Tuvo que pasar un tiempo antes que su cabello pudiera fijarse en un bonito peinado que ocultara la cicatriz que pasaba a lo largo de su cara, desde la frente, cerca de la línea de la oreja hasta el mentón. El resto se ocultaba con la ropa, pues sus muslos y brazos quedaron marcados.

Cada día era un recordatorio para la chica de su desgracia, pues las cicatrices no se estiraban y cualquier movimiento le ponía la piel dolorosamente tensa. Con el tiempo se acostumbró mientras Angie caminaba a su lado.

Insistió en tomarla por esposa a pesar de las negativas de ella por su nuevo aspecto. Sin embargo lo hicieron un año después. La noche de bodas fue un verdadero desastre, con Tsubaki absolutamente avergonzada de las marcas de su cuerpo. Pasaron semanas hasta que Angie la convenció de que ella era hermosa para él.

Tuvieron muchos problemas como pareja, hasta que comprendieron que cada uno llevaba una pesada carga que sólo el otro podría ayudar a sobrellevar. Lo hablaron con Yahiko y Tsubame y decidieron mudarse también a un nuevo lugar para empezar desde cero. Los chicos asintieron, pues mientras estuvieran juntos, les daba lo mismo dónde.

En un nuevo hogar ellos se dedicaron a adoptar niños. Tsubaki no pudo tener hijos. A diferencia de Kaoru, no fue que los concibiera y los perdiera, sino que ni siquiera pudo embarazarse. A veces pensaban que podía ser a causa de sus quemaduras. Pero no estaban para preguntarse cosas, porque ellos sólo querían cuidar de niños y darles todo su amor. Y de esa manera, encontraron a su modo, la felicidad.

* * *

Cuando atacaron la base de Shishio, Enishi estaba en su residencia, a kilómetros de allí. Se enteró varios días después y supo que era cuestión de tiempo que alguien viniera por él.

Le salvó el hecho de que la única persona que sabía sobre él era el administrador de Shishio, y éste no quiso delatarlo a pesar de que fue torturado y se suicidó en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

Pero Enishi no tenía cómo saber eso. Decidió moverse y antes de partir, tomó a Chizuru y la llevó con él.

-Voy a China.- le informó. Pero Chizuru no quería moverse del Japón. Él entendió y la fue a dejar a casa de su abuelo. La joven comprendió en ese momento que tampoco soportaba la idea de dejar de verlo y por eso le besó la mejilla suavemente, profundamente avergonzada por hacerlo. Enishi, absolutamente sorprendido, la toma entre sus brazos y la besa en los labios, y ella responde. Él le promete regresar a buscarla y se va.

Pasan los años y Enishi cumple su promesa. Chizuru ha permanecido junto a su abuelo hasta que Kaneda fallece una noche de forma natural. Cuando el hombre de cabello blanco aparece, Chizuru está sola, y cuenta con la protección de Kenshin. En esta historia, Enishi no tiene problemas con Kenshin, por ende, al regresar, lo hace para permanecer con ella, pues nada le importa más que quererla y cuidarla. A Chizuru no le interesa conocer el mundo ni salir de su pueblo y Enishi lo acepta, y aunque debe viajar un par de veces al año para manejar sus negocios en China, la lleva con él cada vez que puede.

Su primer hijo se llama Akira, y así se suceden dos más.

* * *

Cuando finalmente nació Akane, Kenshin y Kaoru la recibieron absolutamente felices y ansiosos, y sobre todo, muy nerviosos. El fantasma de su primer hijo les rondaba y cuidaron mucho a la pequeña. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que Kaoru quedara embarazada de nuevo.

Shinta fue el segundo hijo y crecieron felices en una colina especial, donde tenían su propia poza para jugar. Kenshin se entretenía mucho haciéndolas, y Kaoru enseñándoles a nadar a los tres, pues ni Kenshin sabía.

Sanosuke les visitaba de vez en cuando y Tsuki, su hijita adoptó como hermanos a los Himura. Se pasaba los días de verano jugando con ellos en el río y Kenshin y Kojiro colgaban columpios, y hacían juegos para ellos.

De más está decir que fueron tremendamente felices. Que cada noche Kenshin estuvo en casa, que Kaoru le recibió entre sus brazos cada vez que él la requirió o la necesitó. Que entre bromas se fijaron cada uno en las nuevas canas que le salían al otro y que él la encontraba maravillosa y que nunca cambió de opinión.

* * *

**Fin PRISIONERA.**

Febrero 8, 2012


End file.
